Atração Involuntária
by Leticia Marques
Summary: O que era isso que estava acontecendo? Ele é um fantasma, Suzannah. Um Fantasma! Mas sua respiração tão próxima ao meu rosto tirou todos os pensamentos da minha mente.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Porque o dia não acabava logo? Parecia que o tempo estava conspirando contra mim. Não via a hora de ir para o meu quarto ouvir uma música bem pesada para tentar esquecer a ladainha que a freira na minha frente falava. Quem precisava aprender sobre a Grécia Antiga? Isso era passado e não me intessava nem um pouco sobre nada que se relacionasse com o passado.

Então, para minha felicidade, uma noviça abriu a porta da sala de aula, interrompendo aquela voz monótona. Entrou em silêncio e de cabeça baixa, e falou ao ouvido da irmã que, logo em seguida me olhou. O que foi que eu fiz agora?

- Suzannah Simon, sua mãe a espera na diretoria.

Levantei calmamente como uma mocinha comportada, peguei meu material escolar já que a aula estava prestes a acabar, e saí da sala acompanhando a noviça. Tudo em um silêncio absoluto. Mas por dentro eu gritava. Que diabos minha mãe está fazendo aqui? O que deu nela para aparecer assim sem ligar? Será que ela descobriu sobre o meu comportamento no colégio? Se foi isso, eu estou ferrada!

Eu não era exatamente a melhor aluna do Colégio Irmã Medelyne, que era um colégio interno. Não que eu fosse do tipo vândala ou que respondesse mal aos professores. O problema era que, cerca de duas ou três vezes por semana eu acabava me metendo em algum problema. Mas não era de propósito. O problema meio que vinha até mim.

É que eu sou um pouco diferente das garotas de 16 anos. Quer dizer, acho que eu pareço bastante normal. Não uso drogas, nem bebo, nem fumo. Só que eu falo com os mortos. Ou melhor, os mortos é que falam comigo. Quer dizer, eu não ando por aí procurando esse tipo de conversa. Na realidade, tento evitar essa coisa toda o mais que posso. Mas o negócio é que às vezes eles não me largam. Como o fantasminha que estava encostado na porta do meu armário, por exemplo. Não sei como eles me acham, mas o fato é que acham. E descobrem o número do meu armário. E onde fica meu quarto também, para completar.

O meu problema atual era que eu precisava guardar o meu material no armário com uma noviça logo do meu lado. Como eu faria pra espantar o fantasma sem que ela visse era algo que eu não tinha pensado ainda. Talvez ele entendesse que aquele não era o momento e voltaria depois. Ok. Ilusão minha. Fantasmas não estavam nem aí para a minha vida privada.

A maioria dos alunos, professores e o diretor certamente achavam que eu era maluca. Mais de uma vez puseram os conselhei­ros da escola para cuidar de mim. Mas não era fácil fazer o que eu fazia com 100% de descrição. Na verdade, era impossível. E ainda mais naquela escola ridícula com mais de duzentos anos. No meu primeiro dia de aula alí, há quase quatro anos eu estava na lanchonete quando me apareceu a bendita fantasma de uma aluna que tinha morrido quando escorregou no banheiro da escola. E depois na biblioteca. A antiga atendente tinha morrido e não se conformava com a nova funcionária. E na sala de aula. O problema é que, depois que eu tinha limpado aquele lugar de todos os fantasmas que tinham morrido alí, apareceram outros de outros lugares dizendo ter ouvido falar de uma mediadora, que no caso era eu, que ajudava os mortos. E foi assim que eu fiquei famosa entre os fantasmas. E entre o corpo docente da escola.

O fato é que muitos fantasmas são estúpidos à beça. Isso mesmo. São chatos de doer. Eles ficam por aí atazanando as pessoas, batendo portas, fazen­do barulho com os objetos, provocando frio, gemendo. Você sabe do que estou falando. A velha história de fantasmas... O problema é que eu sempre acabo no meio dessa confusão tentando fazer eles pararem, mas como ninguém mais vê os fofinhos, sempre pensam que sou eu que estou criando tudo aquilo.

Isso já me fez ir umas... tá, não lembro quantas, mas foram muitas idas à diretoria. Mas eu, com toda a inteligência, consegui fazer com que o diretor nunca ligasse pra minha querida mãe. Eu dizia sempre que ela era muito ocupada e que não queria aborrecê-la tendo que sair da California para a Suíça por causa da filha problemática. É. Eu dizia isso sim. E ainda colocava um pouco de lágrimas nos olhos. A minha sorte era que o padre Dominic era tão bonzinho que sempre ficava com pena de mim e só me passava castigo atrás de castigo, mas nunca ligava pra minha mãe.

Então agora ela estava lá. Não sei para quê, mas ainda tinha outro problema pra resolver. Um fantasma punk que me olhava carrancudo.

- Suzannah, o que está fazendo? – a noviça perguntou olhando para trás.

Eu tive que jogar meus livros no chão pra ganhar tempo.

- Caiu. – falei com o maior cara de pau. Não acho que ela tenha acreditado.

- Ande logo. Guarde os livros por que eu tenho que te acompanhar até a diretoria.

Ferrou. Ok. Pensa, pensa. Lancei um olhar rápido ao fantasma enquanto recolhia meus livros numa lentidão exagerada. _"Vaza daí, seu inútil"._ Mas é claro que fantasmas não lêem pensamentos. Saco! Então eu ouvi um barulho vindo do banheiro feminino no fim do corredor. Parecia que tinha alguém vomitando. Eca! A irmã olhou naquela direção e em seguida olhou para mim.

- Eu sei o caminho da sala do diretor. – falei com um sorriso que tentei deixar o mais inocente possível.

Ela me olhou com uma cara desconfiada, dividida.

- Vá direto para a sala do Padre Dominic. Por favor, não apronte nada. – apenas acenei e ela se foi.

Terminei de guardar os livros, agora com pressa, e encarei o intruso.

- Muito bem. Vai falando logo que eu tô com pressa. E sai daí. – falei já empurrando ele sem nenhuma delicadeza. Essa era a vantagem de ser mediadora. Eu podia tocar nos fantasmas à vontade. Até socá-los também quando algum me irritava demais.

- Eu não. Tenho toda a eternidade aqui. – ele respondeu com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Guardei meus livros de qualquer jeito e batí a porta com força.

- Olha só, deixa eu te explicar como eu trabalho: você fala o que quer, eu ajudo – ou tento – e você vaza. Entendeu? Simples assim.

- Mas eu tô a fim de conversar um pouco. Faz anos que eu não falo com ninguém. Pelo menos não alguém vivo.

- Mas eu não estou com tempo para conversar agora. Então vai logo dizendo qual é o teu problema.

- Nossa. Bem que eles falaram que você era grosseira.

Hein? Como assim? Desde quando fantasmas são fofoqueiros? Tá legal. Isso me encheu.

- Já que você está tão incomodado então procure outro mediador pra te ajudar. Eu tô caindo fora. – falei rapidamente e continuei o caminho em direção à sala do diretor. Bem, eu tentei. E teria conseguido se o fantasma, numa "brincadeira", não tivesse colocado o pé para eu cair. E eu caí.

- Eu ainda não acabei de falar com você!

Como é que é? Era só o que me faltava. Levantei com muita calma embora estivesse me roendo de raiva por dentro e me aproximei dele.

- Me toca mais uma vez e você vai se arrepender de ter me procurado!

Mas ele tocou. E não foi um toque qualquer. O filho da mãe me deu um empurrão e riu. Ok. Ele pediu. Me virei com toda e dei um soco na sua cara pálida e idiota. Ele caiu esparramado no chão.

- Vai se comportar agora?

Ele não falou nada, mas sumiu no ar me deixando sozinha.

Fui correndo em direção à sala do diretor. Parei em frente a porta para ajeitar os cabelos que saiam da trança. Alisei o uniforme, saia de pregas com terninho e gravata, e bati na porta.

- Entre! – Ouvi a voz do padre Dominic. Entrei. Congelei.

Minha mãe estava alí, mas ela não estava sozinha. Havia um homem sentado na poltrona ao lado da dela em frente a mesa do padre. E só havia uma pessoa que minha mãe traria aqui. Seu namorado, Andy sei-lá-o-quê. Respirei fundo e fechei a porta indo até a minha mãe que se levantara. Dei um abraço apertado nela. Realmente estava com saudades.

- Filhinha, que saudades.

- Também senti sua falta, mãe.

Depois de alguns segundos nos afastamos. Ela estava com um sorriso radiante. Fazia tempo que não via minha mãe sorrindo daquele jeito. Então, se ela estava feliz daquele jeito, significava que o padre não tinha contado nada para ela. Suspirei alivida.

- Vou deixar vocês à sós para conversarem. Fiquem à vontade. – e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Suzinha, quanto tempo. – lá vinha ela com esse "Suzinha" de novo. Tá, ela podia. Era minha mãe. Mas só ela. Dei uma olhada rápida no homem que continuava sentado. – Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Suzinha, quero te apresentar uma pessoa muito especial para mim. – A pessoa especial se levantou. Como se eu não soubesse quem era. – Suzinha, querida, esse é Andy – como se eu não soubesse. Mas eu fui até ele e apertei sua mão sem falar nada. Ele também ficou em silêncio. – Nós temos uma novidade para te contar. – Epa! – Por isso quis vir pessoalmente. – Epa, epa! Lá vem bomba! Continuei calada. Acho que era melhor ficar assim. – Andy – ela começou se afastando de mim, indo até ele e o abraçou pela cintura e ele passou o braço nos seus ombros – me pediu em casamento – eu disse que era bomba – E eu aceitei. – Saco!

- Ah, mãe, que coisa boa! – tá, era falsidade, mas minha mãe não era tão perceptiva assim.

Mas a bomba não foi só isso.

Ela ainda me disse que queria que eu fosse morar com ela a partir do próximo mês. E que Andy tinha três filhos, dois quase da mesma idade que eu, que estudaríamos na mesma escola a partir do próximo ano e, ah, que moraríamos em uma enorme casa construída há 150 anos. Isso mesmo! Casa velha. Ou seja, fantasmas. Não que fosse certeza haver fantasmas lá, mas a probabilidade era enorme.

Mas era impossível simplesmente olhar para os dois e não ver logo de cara que babavam completamente um pelo outro. E que tipo de filha eu seria se dissesse "nem pensar"? De modo que aceitei o Andy e aceitei seus três filhos para dar à mi­nha mãe a felicidade que ela merecia.

Me comportei como uma boa moça e fingi que tinha adorado tudo. Talvez até não fosse ser tão ruim assim. Califórnia. Calor. Praia. É. Podia até ser muito bom.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Minha mãe foi me pegar no aeroporto junto com Andy. Seus filhos ficaram em casa preparando tudo para minha chegada. A paisagem no caminho era simplesmente perfeita. Tudo tão claro e quente. A praia era fabulosa. Não via a hora de entrar naquele mar. Chegamos na casa e me surpreendi. A casa era enorme e inacreditavelmente bonita, com direito até a torrinhas de estilo vitoriano e uma plataforma-mirante no telhado. Minha mãe mandara pintá-la de azul, bran­co e creme, e ela era cercada de grandes pinheiros frondosos e arbustos floridos por toda parte. Com três andares, toda construída em madeira e não a terrível combinação de vidro e aço ou a terracota de que eram feitas as casas ao redor, pode-se dizer que era a casa mais charmosa e de bom gos­to da vizinhança.

Andy carregou minhas malas para dentro e eu entrei com minha mãe segurando minha mão.

- Bem vinda! – três vozes masculinas falaram ao mesmo tempo. Os três porquinhos. Ri com esse pensamento.

- Suzannah, esses são meus filhos, Jake, - o mais alto acenou – Brad – outro aceno do mais forte, parecia até um gorila – e David – só um riso tímido. Gracinha.

Logo atrás deles, pregado na parede, havia uma faixa escrito "BEM VINDA, SUZANNAH" em letras garrafais. Eles fizeram aquilo? Ficou legal. Tá. Decidi ser simpática.

- Olá. – acenei para eles também – É um prazer conhecê-los.

Fiquei naquela sala por mais alguns minutos, minha mãe falando sobre a casa e a cidade, e de como eu iria gostar da escola nova. Eu tentei desviar a atenção quando ela começou a contar, pela quarta vez, a história de como ela e Andy se conheceram.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa melosa, minha mãe me chamou para ver meu quarto que ficava no primeiro andar, bem em cima do telhado da varanda. A janela dava para a mesma vista que a varanda, aquela paisagem impres­sionante que abarcava toda a península. Era mesmo uma gracinha da parte deles me darem um quarto tão bom, o quarto com a melhor vista da casa.

Até que me virei para a janela e vi que alguém já estava aboletado no assento que o Andy fizera para mim com tan­to carinho.

E não era nenhum dos meus novos irmãos. E eu percebi que mais ninguém estava vendo o intruso embora Andy estive a apenas dois metros dele.

Resolvi fingir que não via nada. O homem sentado também não se virou quando entramos. Ficou só olhando para fora pela janela.

- Adorei o quarto. É lindo.

- Que bom, que bom que você gostou – minha mãe disse rindo de orelha a orelha. - Eu estava meio preocupada. Isto é, sabendo como você não gosta... bem, de lugares antigos.

- Na boa, mamãe - disse eu. - Muito bom. Adorei.

Ouvindo isto, Andy começou a zanzar agitado pelo quar­to, mostrando-me que as luzes podiam ser acesas e apaga­das com palmas - ai, meu Deus, eu mereço! - e várias outras gracinhas que ele havia providenciado. Eu ia atrás dele, mostrando que estava encantada, mas tomando o cuidado de não olhar na direção do fantasma. Era mesmo comovente ver como o Andy queria me ver feliz. E como ele parecia querer tan­to, eu estava decidida a ser mesmo feliz. Ou pelo menos tão feliz quanto é possível para uma pessoa como eu.

Depois de um certo tempo, Andy já não tinha mais o que me mostrar e saiu para começar a preparar o churras­co, pois em homenagem à minha chegada teríamos um jan­tar especial.

- Vou te ajudar a desfazer as malas.

- Não precisa, mãe. – falei rápido, querendo ficar sozinha para dar logo um fim nisso.

- Bom, se você não quer, acho que vou ver como é que o Andy está se saindo com o jantar.

- Isso aí, mãe. Faça isso. Vou só me ajeitar um pouco aqui e daqui a pouco desço.

Antes de sair ela me deu um abraço.

- Espero que você seja muito feliz aqui, Suzinha.

- É claro que vou ser feliz aqui. Já estou me sentindo em casa.

- É mesmo? - fez minha mãe, fungando. - Jura?

- Juro. - E eu não estava mentindo, já que no meu quarto do internato também havia fantasmas o tempo todo.

Ela saiu e fechou a porta. Esperei até que não estivesse mais ouvindo os passos dela na escada e então me voltei.

- OK - fui dizendo para aquela presença no assento da janela. - Quem diabos é você?

Dizer que ele levou um susto era pouco. Ele olhou ao redor para ver se era com ele mesmo que eu estava falando depois ficou me encarando de olhos arregalados.

Mas é claro que a única coisa que havia atrás dele era a janela e, além dela, aquela vista inacreditável da Baía de Carmel. De modo que acabou se voltando novamente para mim e deve ter visto que meu olhar estava grudado no seu rosto, pois suspirou "Nombre de Dios" que me deixou arrepiada.

- É com você mesmo que estou falando! Vou logo avisando: não gosto de ninguém zanzando no meu quarto. Muito menos que já bateu as botas.

Ele me olhou como se olhasse para um ser de outro planeta e perguntou com uma voz rouca:

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Eu não pude deixar de revirar os olhos de impaciência.

- Eu estou dizendo que não gosto de fantasmas no meu quarto.

- Não estou entendendo - disse, com ar de espanto. - Não entendo como você consegue me ver. Durante todos esses anos, ninguém nunca...

- Claro - fui cortando, pois como você já deve estar saben­do estou cansada de ouvir esse tipo de coisa. - Olha só, os tempos mudaram um bocado, sabia? Então, qual é a sua?

Ele piscou com aqueles enormes olhos negros. Suas pes­tanas eram mais longas que as minhas. Não é sempre que eu dou de cara com um fantasma que também é uma graça, mas aquele cara... caramba, ele devia ter sido alguma coisa quando vivo, pois ali estava ele morto e eu já estava queren­do adivinhar como eram as coisas por baixo da camisa bran­ca que usava, bem aberta, mostrando um bocado o peito, e até um pouco do abdômen. Será que fantasma também faz abdominal? Era o tipo da coisa que eu nunca tivera opor­tunidade - ou vontade - de explorar até então.

Não que eu fosse me deixar perturbar por esse tipo de coisa àquela altura dos acontecimentos. Afinal de contas, sou uma profissional.

- A minha? - repetiu ele.

Era evidente que ele tinha alguma coisa de hispânico, como deixavam claro aquele "Nombre de Dios" que havia soltado e a cor da sua pele, mas com certeza era tão americano quan­to eu - ou pelo menos tão americano quanto podia ser al­guém que tivesse nascido antes de a Califórnia tornar-se um estado.

- É - disse eu para limpar a garganta. Ele se voltara um pouco e apoiara uma botina na almofada azul claro do assento da janela, e então eu pude ter certeza de que os fantasmas realmente podem fazer abdominais. Seus músculos abdominais eram muito definidos, e cobertos com uma leve penugem de sedosos pêlos negros. Eu engoli em seco. Bota seco nisso. - Sim, a sua - disse então. - Qual o seu problema? Por que ainda está aqui?

Ele olhou para mim, sem expressão no olhar, mas inte­ressado. Eu fui mais clara:

- Por que você ainda não foi para o outro lado?

Ele balançou a cabeça. Não sei se já disse que seu cabe­lo era curto e escuro e parecia bem crespo, dando a impres­são de que se você tocasse nele seria muito áspero mesmo.

- Não sei o que você está querendo dizer.

- Como assim não sabe o que eu estou querendo dizer? Você está morto. Não tem mais que ficar aqui. Você não devia... estar simplesmente andando por aí.

Ele ficou olhando para mim pensativo, equilibrando o cotovelo no joelho levantado, com o braço meio vacilante.

- E se por acaso eu gostar exatamente de andar por aí? - quis saber.

Eu não tinha muita certeza, mas estava com a impressão de que ele estava zombando de mim. E eu não gosto nada que zombem de mim. Eu ainda não estava em condições de dar um murro na­quele cara - ainda não. Mas faltava pouco. Apesar de estar apenas com uma blusa de alças e uma saia de tecido leve que batia cerca de um palmo acima do joelho, eu estava com calor.

- Olhe aqui, você pode ficar andando por aí o quanto quiser, amigo. Vai fundo. Não estou dando a mínima. Mas aqui, não.

- Jesse - disse ele, sem se mexer.

- O quê?

- Você me chamou de amigo. Achei que gostaria de ficar sabendo que eu tenho um nome. Eu me chamo Jesse.

Tanto faz.

- Certo. Faz sentido. Muito bem então, Jesse. Você não pode ficar aqui.

- E você?

Jesse agora estava sorrindo para mim. Ele tinha um belo rosto. Uma cara boa. Não que ele fosse bonitinho. Não era mesmo. O que ele parecia mesmo era perigoso. E não era pouco, não.

- E eu o quê? - retruquei, sabendo que estava sendo rude, mas não dando a mínima.

- Como se chama?

Eu olhei bem fixo para ele.

- Olha aqui. Vai dizendo logo o que você quer e cai fora. Estou com calor e quero trocar de roupa. Não tenho tem­po para...

Ele me interrompeu com perfeita amabilidade, como se não estivesse me ouvindo:

- Aquela mulher, sua mãe, chamou-a de Suzinha - disse ele, com os olhos negros brilhando para mim. - É apelido de Susan?

- Suzannah. - eu disse, corrigindo-o automaticamente. – Agora sai do meu quarto.

Ele continuou sorrindo.

- Mas esse quarto é meu.

Essa era nova.

- Quê?

- Esta aqui é a minha casa há um século e meio. Por que eu teria de sair?

- Porque sim. Este quarto é meu. Não vou dividi-lo com um caubói morto.

Dessa vez ele entendeu direitinho. Levou o pé de volta ao piso, batendo com força, e se endireitou. Imediatamente eu lamentei ter dito o que disse. Ele era alto, bem mais alto que eu.

- Não sou nenhum caubói - informou ele, zangado. E acrescentou alguma coisa baixinho em espanhol que eu não entendi. Ao mesmo tempo, o espe­lho antigo pendurado sobre minha nova penteadeira come­çou a balançar perigosamente no gancho que o prendia à parede. E eu sabia que aquilo não se devia a nenhum terremo­to californiano, mas à agitação do fantasma que estava na minha frente, cujos poderes, obviamente, eram do tipo telecinético, aquele negócio de mover coisas com a mente.

- Uau! - fiz eu, esticando os braços para cima, com as palmas das mãos voltadas para fora. - Menos! Calma aí, rapaz!

- Todos na minha família - enfureceu-se Jesse, com o dedo em riste no meu rosto - trabalharam feito escravos para conseguirem alguma coisa neste país, mas nunca, nun­ca houve nela nenhum vaqueiro...

- Ei! - interrompi, e foi aí que cometi o meu maior erro; muito irritada com aquele dedo na minha cara, eu o agarrei com toda força, torcendo sua mão e puxando-o para mim para ter certeza de que ele ia me ouvir dizer bem bai­xinho: - Pare com o espelho agorinha. E tira este dedo do meu nariz. Se fizer de novo, será um dedo quebrado.

E então eu deveria ter soltado sua mão e dado um belo de um soco naquela cara linda, mas eu não consegui. Senti o sangue pulsar em resposta aquele contato. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu todo o meu corpo, um arrepio subindo pela minha coluna. Era como se tudo ali fizesse sentido para mim. Jesse deu um passo na minha direção. E outro.

- Você pode me tocar – ele falou, numa voz rouca.

- É – foi só o que consegui responder, um nó se formando na minha garganta.

O que era isso que estava acontecendo? _Ele é um fantasma, Suzannah. Um Fantasma!_ Mas sua respiração tão próxima ao meu rosto tirou todos os pensamentos da minha mente. Ele estudava meu rosto sem reservas, um estudo que seguiu pelos meus ombros e passou a percorrer todo meu corpo. Seu olhar se assemelhava a uma carícia física e eu me peguei esperando essa carícia. E em todos os lugares que seu olhar pousava eu sentia minha pele queimar, meu corpo enrijecendo. Sua outra mão acariciou meu rosto com uma delicadeza que me deixou completamente entregue. Soltei um gemido involuntário. Eu não percebi o movimento. Num minuto ele estava parado, no outro as mãos estavam sobre meus braços. Os dedos fortes me tiraram do chão e me puxaram contra o peito musculoso. Antes que eu pudesse respirar, os lábios dele cobriram os meus com ferocidade contida.

Minhas mãos se ergueram involuntariamente, agarrando o tecido da camisa em busca de equilíbrio e planejando um potencial protesto. O protesto prentendido nem chegou a germinar, porque o corpo másculo projetava sua força nas curvas do meu quadril, mais suave e suplicante. Ele era esguio, dono de músculos definidos e prefeitamente desenhados, e podia sentir nele a vibração da vida. Masculinidade e potência. Podia sentir essas características em toda parte daquele corpo. As mãos de Jesse eram firmes e seguras em seus movimentos, mantendo-me colada em seu peito.

A boca dele parecia queimar a minha com sensualidade, uma mistura equilibrada de natureza e talento. Ele me beijava com agressividade, provocando e exigindo ao mesmo tempo. Sentia vertigens, ondas de calor e alterações de freqüência cardíaca. Meus seios formigavam e a metade inferior do corpo ardia em chamas. Estava inundada pela adrenalina, tomada por um desejo sensual que jamais imaginara que existisse. Eu relaxei os lábios contra os dele, o coração disparado.

Ele aceitou o convite instintivo. E aceitou com uma ousadia erótica, a língua invadindo minha boca úmida e quente. Senti uma onda de calor brotanto da essência do meu corpo, espalhando-se em todas as direções. E agora, tomada por aquele fogo incontrolável que fazia arder a pele, deduzi que Jesse sentia o mesmo. A minha língua buscou a dele. A boca dele busca a minha com desespero. Eu sentia como se fosse a última mulher da terra, a única que merecia ser beijada. Os dedos de Jesse percorreram minha coluna, subindo e descendo.

Ele gemeu quando a minha boca se abriu um pouco mais, convidando-o a exploração. Saber que eu fazia ele sentir prazer aumentou ainda mais o fogo. O instinto assumiu o controle enquanto as mãos percorriam meu corpo. Me tocava do ombro até a cintura, descendo um pouco mais para tatear o início da curva das minhas nádegas. Era como se eu me encaixasse perfeitamente nas suas mãos. Os dedos apertaram um glúteo, me erguendo do chão e me puxando para um contato ainda mais completo com seu corpo.

De repente ele interrompeu o beijo, arfando. Era como se estivessemos enroscados um no outro. Seus olhos estudaram meu rosto, me analisando como se eu fosse um enígma. Eu me agarrava a ele, colada como estava ao corpo poderoso e forte. Ele se inclinou, os lábios roçando no meu pescoço. Era um gesto erótico e eu senti meu corpo responder imediatamente. A língua deslizava pela minha pele, os dentes pressionando a região sensível. O estímulo causou um arrepio que eu não consegui conter.

Jesse sentiu o tremor. Um som rouco brotou de sua garganta e os lábios buscaram os meus mais uma vez. Eu gemi outra vez, sem conseguir conter, e o som pareceu levá-lo a loucura.

De repente, ele passou um braço pela superfície da mesa do computador, jogando papéis e bonecos de decoração para longe. As mãos urgentes me tiraram do chão e me colocaram na mesa. Sentada, eu afastei as pernas naturalmente.

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de pensar na minha inexperiência, no fato de nunca ter feito isso com ninguém. As mãos dele seguravam minha cabeça, os dedos tocando seus cabelos com reverência e ansiedade.

Podia notar que Jesse agia impelido pelo impulso, movendo a boca contra a minha e refletindo com cada movimento a necessidade imperiosa de gratificação. As mãos encontraram meu quadril e me puxaram para a frente, para a beirada da mesa, enquanto meu corpo mergulhava entre suas pernas. Outra vez eu não contive um gemido ao sentir a força com que ele comandava meu corpo, e depois gemi baixinho quando senti a ereção no centro da minha feminilidade. O corpo de Jesse era duro e só as barreiras das roupas impediam que ele encontrasse o que buscava. O som que brotou da minha garganta era de abandono e prazer, e os movimentos que eu executava contra o corpo másculo o convidavam a me possuir. Meus dedos acariciavam suas costas, tocando-o e sentindo seus músculos poderosos.

Ele gemeu de prazer e me beijou, ofegante. Eu me afogava em paixão e desejo, hipnotizada pela rigidez do corpo másculo e pela boca que parecia querer me devorar. Ele se movia contra meu corpo como se quisesse acariciar meu corpo por inteiro. Os dedos buscaram ávidos a pele sob a blusa que eu usava, tocando minha cintura e subindo até encontrarem um seio. O toque era habilidoso, uma manipulação experiente que combinava pressão e suavidade. Ele pegou entre o polegar e o indicador um mamílo túrgido, roloando-o e provocando sensações indescritíveis. Eu gemia, inclinando as costas e impulsionando o corpo na direção dele. Gemi novamente quando os dedos encontraram o outro seio, provocando um calor que subia e descia por todo meu corpo. Eu interrompi o beijo para aproximar a boca do pescoço dele, lambendo a pele macia do pescoço largo e musculoso. Ele murmurou por entre os dentes uma frase em espanhol, seu corpo estremecendo.

- Fale – eu exigi ofegante. De repente, com uma ousadia que não sei de onde surgiu, eu ergui o corpo, e retirei a blusa num gesto urgente, sem parar para pensar em como o gesto podeira parecer convidativo. Olhei para baixo, para meus seios pálidos e expostos, para as mãos que os tocavam e acariciavam. Pousei as mãos sobre as dele e o guiava e incentivava a prosseguir com o carinho provocante, aumentando a pressão. – Fale – repeti com a voz rouca, provocante.

Seu corpo todo respondia ao meu.

- Você é minha – ele murmurou com voz rouca. E me beijou apertando meu corpo ao seu fazendo meus seios se encontrarem com seu peito musculoso. Ele sabia que podia me possuir ali mesmo e não encontraria resistência.

Então eu ouvi uma batida a porta.

- Suzinha, o almoço está pronto.

Jesse se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque, me encarou como se só agora se desse conta do que estava fazendo, falou algo em espanhol num tom que parecia que estava pedindo desculpas e sumiu. Droga. Droga. DROGA!

- Suzinha...

- Já vou! – gritei, talvez muito rude e tratei de consertar o erro antes que minha mãe entrasse ali e me visse naquele estado, quase nua. – Tô indo, mãe.

- Ok. Não demore.

- Tá.

Saí rápido de cima da mesa e vesti minha blusa que estava no chão. Não. Aquilo não ia adiantar. Precisava de um banho. Frio. Estava completamente suada e arfando. Parei em frente ao espelho e analisei minha imagem. Quase não me reconheci. Meus cabelos estavam emaranhados de um jeito totalmente sensual – ou talvez eu pensasse assim por que sabia como ele tinha chegado naquele estado – meu rosto estava corado e meus lábios inchado pelos beijos.

_Meu Deus, Suzannah. Agora você enlouqueceu de vez. Onde já se viu? _Eu era uma mediadora e quase tinha feito sexo com um fantasma. Eu ri de um jeito estranho, as imagens voltando a minha mente e me deixando sem fôlego novamente. _Ok, Suzannah, já para baixo do chuveiro!_ Ordenei a mim mesma.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Uma semana se passara desde o dia da minha chegada. Desde o dia que eu conhecera Jesse e que quase fizera sexo com ele. Ele não aparecera mais no meu quarto, nem em lugar nenhum, desde aquele dia. Não sei se por vergonha do que tinha feito, afinal ele era de outra época onde aquele tipo de coisa não acontecia assim tão rápido, ou se ele queria manter distância de mim por me julgar uma garota atirada demais. Esperava mesmo que não fosse a segunda opção.

Eu pensei bastante em tudo que acontecera, revivendo cada momento e ainda ficava sem fôlego quando me lembrava do seu toque no meu corpo, dos seus beijos ardentes. Mas eu também tinha muito com que me ocupar esses dias. Tinha começado as aulas na nova escola que, para meu azar, também era bem antiga e havia alguns fantasmas vagando por lá.

Já no primeiro dia de aula eu ajudei um antigo jardineiro da escola a pedir a filha que cuidasse melhor de suas plantas na casa que ele morava. Tudo bastante parecido com a outra escola que eu estudava. A diferença ali era que eu estava muito perto de casa agora e que minha mãe e meu padastro conheciam e mantinham contato frequente com o diretor da escola. Além disso, meus três irmãos estudavam lá também e Brad, que eu descobrir ter a minha idade, fazia quase todas as aulas comigo. Então eu não podia ficar saindo o tempo todo pra resolver problemas durante as aulas e nem podia me dar ao luxo de me meter em alguma encrenca. Precisava manter a pose de certinha o tempo todo e isso já estava me cansando. Era um saco ter que ouvir um certo fantasma de um aluno que morrera em um acidente de carro no começo do ano gritando no seu ouvido durante a aula de história que eu assistia com o meu queridinho meio-irmão.

- Quer parar de se fazer de surda? Você vai me ajudar. Você _tem _que me ajudar! - ele gritava do meu lado. Ah, se eu pudesse responder.

Enquanto isso eu tentava me concentrar, sem sucesso, no que o professor falava, mas era impossível ouvir alguma coisa com aquele asno do meu lado. Me levantei tentando disfarçar minha irritação e me aproximei do professor

- Posso ir ao banheiro?

- Agora não, srta. Simon. Vou chegar em uma parte muito importante do assunto que pode cair na prova.

O asno que me seguia gargalhou do meu lado, aumentando minha irritação.

- É uma emergência feminina, professor – respondi fazendo minha melhor cara de coitadinha – Sabe como é.

Homens odiavam falar nesse assunto e eu bem sabia.

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. – falou apressado – Vá. Mas não demore.

Ele me deu um passe e eu saí da sala sendo seguida pelo irritante fantasma. Andei até uma pilastra para me esconder dos turistas que visitavam a escola e o encarei.

- É o seguinte, cara! – falei puxando-o pela gola da camisa azul que ele vestia – Ou você pára com essa palhaçada ou eu te obrigo a parar. Fui clara?

Ele me olhou chocado, mas assentiu. Fantasmas sempre ficavam chocados quando eram tocados. E isso me lembrou de um fantasma em específico. _Chega, Suzannah_!

- Eu vou te ajudar, – continuei – mas não vou poder fazer nada se ficar de detenção por não prestar atenção na aula.

- Tudo bem. Prometo que não faço mais isso.

- Certo. – eu o soltei e fui andando em direção à sala de aula novamente, mas me voltei para falar com ele novamente – Ah! E Avisa aos seus amiguinhos fantasmas também. Se quiserem falar comigo que esperem eu sair da sala.

Mas quando eu saí da sala indo para o pátio almoçar, eu me dei conta da merda que eu tinha falado. O pátio estava repleto de fantasmas. Deviam ter no mínimo uns dez. Estavam todos juntos ao lado do asno e todos me olhavam sorridentes e acenaram pra mim. Merda!

Brad estava bem atrás de mim, junto com seus amigos gorilas que riam de alguma piada sem graça, então eu não poderia fazer nada naquele momento. Continuei andando para me sentar em uma mesa junto com meu meio-irmão depois que compramos nossos lanches. Tentei fingir que não via eles se aproximando, sendo liderados pelo fantasma do asno. Continuei comendo normalmente até que ele parou do meu lado e falou no meu ouvido.

- Pronto! Acabou sua aula. Agora você ajuda a gente.

Já disse que odeio quando eles fazem isso? Acho que não. Sabe quando a gente sente aquele arrepio do nada que sobe por toda a espinha e deixa os cabelos em pé? Pois é. Isso acontece quando um fantasma sussurra assim tão perto. Calafrio dos fortes! Me engasguei com o cachorro-quente cuspindo um pouco em Brad que estava sentado na minha frente.

- Eca, Suzannah! Nunca viu comida não, foi? – perguntou se limpando – Come feito uma esganada. Não sei como não engorda.

Minha vontade era mandar ele se ferrar, mas eu ainda estava mantendo a pose de menininha inocente então me limitei a ficar calada. Os gorilas riram de boca cheia. E eu que era a esganada ali? Porcos!

- Vem! A gente quer falar com você.

Como assim? Desde quando era quando eles queriam? Tá. Desde sempre. Mas será que eles não viam que estava cheio de gente ao meu redor? Vivos que não viam eles?

- Agora não. – falei baixinho pelo canto da boca. Os idiotas na minha frente ainda estava ocupados rindo feito hienas e não ouviram.

- Mas você disse que depois da aula...

- Eu disse _agora não!_. – interrompi ainda falando baixo.

Segundo arrependimento no mesmo dia.

Ele começou a tremer de raiva, e os fantasmas que estavam junto dele acabaram sendo contagiados por sua ira. Em instantes um vento muito forte atingiu o pátio e as coisas mais leves começaram a voar para todo lado. Os alunos começaram a se levantar enquanto tentavam pegar os papeis que voavam de suas mochilas.

Brad também levantou junto com os amigos, mas não para ajudar ninguém. Os pervertidos aproveitaram a deixa para agarrar as alunas que tentavam segurar suas saias que levantavam com o vento. Sorte que eu estava de calça jeans. Continuei sentada na maior calmaria enquanto o vento açoitava meus cabelos fazendo a franja ricochetear no meu rosto. Mas não ia me render!

- É melhor você parar com isso, coisinha. – falei, dessa vez não me importando de baixar a voz. Ninguém me ouviria naquela algazarra.

- Não me chame de coisinha, sua... sua... – seu corpo todo tremia ainda mais fazendo um pedaço do teto de madeira que cobria uma parte do pátio começar a raxar.

- Aiô, silver!!! – ironizei, mas começava a ficar preocupada olhando para a rachadura do teto que aumentava. – Pára com isso agora mesmo. Se alguém se machucar... – mas não pude terminar de falar porque naquele exato instante o pedaço do teto começou a se desprender. Ia cair a qualquer instante e logo abaixo dele, totalmente alheia ao perigo que corria, estava uma garota albina que fazia algumas aulas comigo. Ela estava abaixada recolhendo os livros que cairam da mochila.

Corri imediatamente na sua direção jogando o meu lanche no chão. Então eu me joguei contra ela tirando-a do caminho no último instante antes do teto desabar exatamente no lugar que ela estivera segundos atrás.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei ajudando-a a se levantar.

Ela olhou para o local onde o teto caíra e ofegou.

- Você me salvou. – ela me olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e me abraçou.

Fiquei sem reação diante daquele gesto. Não estava acostumada a ser abraçada daquele jeito, com exceção da minha mãe.

Encarei o fantasma do asno por cima do ombro dela fuzilando-o com os olhos. Ele deu uma risada debochada e sumiu. Os outros fantasmas ainda ficaram ali por mais um tempo e depois sumiram também.

Afastei a garota com delicadeza. Uma multidão começava a se aglomerar a nossa volta. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso enlatado para mim, as lágrimas agora escorrendo pelo seu rosto albino.

- Você me salvou. – ela repetiu.

- Acho que sim. – respondi dando de ombros. – Você está bem?

- Tô – ela falou fungando e enxugando as lágrimas – Você é Suzannah. – não foi uma pergunta.

- Sim. E você é... – me esforcei para lembrar seu nome, mas não consegui.

- Cee Cee.

- Cee Cee? – que nome esquisito. Assim como a dona do nome. Ela se vestia de uma maneira digamos que peculiar. Nada combinava com nada, mas transmitia um alto astral que devia ser reflexo de sua personalidade.

- É.

Um professor chegou em seguida fazendo com que todos voltassem as salas de aula e pedindo ao zelador que isolassem a área do acidente. Quando Cee Cee virou-se para ir para a sala eu vi que sua blusa rosa e azul estava suja de sangue nas costas. Olhei para mim para me certificar que não era eu que estava machucada. Não era.

- Er.. Cee Cee.. – chamei meio constrangida. Eu e meus salvamentos desastrosos. Estava acostumada a salvar a minha própria pele, mas quando se tratava de proteger outra pessoa eu não tinha muita experiência. Ela se voltou para mim sorrindo. – Eu acho que você está... er... sangrando.

Ela franzio o cenho e puxou a camisa no local que eu apontava. Quando viu o sangue ela me encarou com o rosto sem expressão, mais pálida que o normal e eu percebi seu corpo amolecendo. Era só o que me faltava. Corri na sua direção e a segurei no momento que ela desmaiou.

- Cee Cee – ouvi um grito às minhas costas. Um garoto bonito se aproximou com o rosto coberto pelo medo – O que aconteceu?

Ele tentou tirá-la dos meus braços, mas eu a puxei.

- Quem é você? – perguntei desconfiada. Já tinha protegido ela e não ia entregá-la a qualquer um por aí.

- Quem sou eu? Eu sou o namorado dela. – ele me olhou de cima a baixo. Tá. Eu não gostei disso. – E você, quem é?

- Meu Deus! O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o professor já todo descabelado, a peruca fora do lugar.

- Ela desmaiou. – respondi simplesmente.

- Adam, ajude a levá-la para a enfermaria, por favor.

- Sim, senhor.

Ele virou-se para mim como se pedisse permissão e eu deixei ele pegar Cee Cee no colo e levá-la para a enfermaria. Mas eu fui junto.

- Minha nossa! O que houve? – perguntou uma enfermeira gorda de sorriso bondoso.

- Eu não sei. – Adam respondeu e olhou para mim.

- Eu sei – falei – Ela se machucou quando o teto caiu, mas só desmaiou depois que viu o sangue. Ela está machucada nas costas.

A enfermeira a virou de lado para avaliar o ferimento deixando-a de costas para mim.

- Cee Cee não gosta de sangue – Adam falou se afastando para dar espaço para ela trabalhar.

- Notei.

Ouvimos um gemido leve. Cee Cee estava acordando.

- Não se mexa, por favor. – falou a enfermeira segurando-a pelos ombros. – Estou fazendo um curativo aqui.

- Tá muito feio? – ela perguntou com voz chorosa.

- Só um corte leve.

- Quem está aí?

- Sou eu, meu amor – Adam falou se aproximando um pouco.

- Adam. Onde está Suzannah?

- Estou aqui.

Adam me olhou intrigado.

- Vocês se conhecem?

- Claro! Suzannah salvou minha vida quando o teto desabou. Se não fosse por ela, nesse momento eu seria só um patêzinho de Cee Cee.

Eu tive que rir com a piada.

- Será que vocês dois poderiam esperar lá fora? – a enfermeira pediu quando Adam esbarrou nela sem querer fazendo com que ela quase derrubasse o vidro do remédio.

- Claro. Desculpe. – Adam falou apressado e saímos. – Então, – ele continuou quando já estávamos do lado de fora – Você salvou a vida dela. Obrigado.

- Não foi nada. – já estava ficando sem saco para todos aqueles agradecimentos. – Fiz o que qualquer um teria feito. Só que eu estava mais perto.

- De qualquer forma, obrigado. E desculpe por ter sido grosso com você.

- Sem problemas, eu também fui.

Tá. Chega de momento meloso.

- Amigos? – ele estendeu a mão para mim.

Hein? Ai meu Deus. O que é isso? Parece que estou no meio de um filme bem meloso.

- Amigos. – Porque não? Era melhor andar com eles do que com a turma de brutamontes que era o grupo do um meio-irmão.

Voltei para a sala sozinha deixando Adam para cuidar da namorada, mas eu tinha uma coisinha pra fazer antes. Passei em frente a uma sala que vivia vazia e que normalmente era usada para atividades extras. Estava procurando um fantasma e sabia que ele estava lá. E não deu outra. Fechei a porta e ele veio logo falar comigo.

- Olha só, você me provocou. Eu...

Mas quem disse que eu queria papo com ele? Juntei minha raiva acumulada naquela semana e apliquei um soco certeiro naquela cara de asno fazendo com que ele caisse em cima de algumas carteiras fazendo um estrondo tremendo. Ah. Suspirei aliviada. Agora me sentia bem melhor.

- Ah! Venha aqui essa noite e eu te ajudo. – afinal, não ia querer ele no meu pé pro resto da minha vida.

Saí logo daquela sala antes que alguém viesse verificar o motivo do barulho.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

À noite eu esperei todos irem dormir e coloquei meu plano em prática. Vesti uma leggin preta, um top e um casaco preto com capuz por cima. Calcei meus tênis e me preparei para pular a janela. Ajeitei minha mochila com alguns apetrechos ótimos para entrar em algum lugar sem permissão, lanterna, chave de fenda, alicates e coisas assim, que eu adquiri durante minha jornada como mediadora. Então pulei. Pensei que ia ter que mancar por alguns quarteirões, mas, por incrível que pareça, eu caí em pé, com quase nenhum impacto devido à grama fofa.

De repente eu senti como se estivesse sendo observada. Olhei ao redor, mas não vi nada. Devia ser só impressão. Peguei uma bicicleta na garagem e subi me preparando para pedalar até a Missão. Ajeitei o capuz de forma que protegesse meu rosto do vento frio e dei a partida. O caminho era todo em descida, o que me lembrava que a volta não seria nada fácil, mas fez com que eu chegasse no meu destino em poucos minutos. Escondi a bicicleta ao lado de uma lixeira e, com facilidade, pulei o muro caindo sem ruído no pátio. Me virei em direção à escola e dei de cara com uma cena que me deu calafrios. Fantasmas. Muitos deles. Refletiam a luz da lua dando um aspecto horripilante à cena e sorriam de uma forma assustadora. Pareciam uma gangue. E eram liderados novamente pelo asno. Aqueles fantasmas definitivamente não estavam com boas intenções. Mas é claro que eu não deixaria eles perceberem que eu estava assustada. Nunca! Tinha uma reputação a preservar.

- Que bom que estão todos reunidos aqui. – me aproximei ajeitando a mochila às costas – É bom que não tenho que dar duas viagens. Chegou o Papai Noel. – ironizei – Então, minhas crianças, o que querem de Natal?

Uma mulher de cabelos crespos e loiros deu um passo à frente, ainda com o sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios.

- Você não foi nada bondosa conosco essa tarde, Mediadora. Nos iludiu e depois nos ignorou.

Nossa. Ela falava bonito. Que dó que eu senti dela. Até parece!

- Vocês podem não ter vida, mas eu tenho. E não posso me expor falando em público com quem nem deveria estar mais aqui. – encarei um a um para eles verem que eu não estava brincando – Vou ajudar vocês. Nunca me recusei a isso. Mas tem que ser do meu jeito.

Eles vacilaram na pose desafiadora e eu vi ali minha oportunidade de mediar.

- Então, alguém aí tem um caderninho para eu anotar os pedidos?

- Calma aí, Mediadora. – e de quem era aquela voz? Imaginei que ele não iria desistir tão facilmente. Ele podia não sentir mais a dor, mas a lembrança do soco ainda devia estar fresquinha na sua mente. – Não somos tão fáceis assim.

Mas eu vi que ele estava sozinho nessa. Os outros fantasmas se afastaram com discrição dele, talvez temendo que eu os julgasse pelo seu comportamento. E ele não deixou de notar isso.

- Acho que você está sozinho nessa, coisinha. – Ok. Eu estava provocando, mas ele já tinha me irritado até demais.

- Eu... já... disse pra você... não me... chamar de... coisinha – a cada palavra seu corpo tremia, dominado pela raiva. Foi então que a coisa toda desandou. Fantasmas são... como posso dizer? Eles são sucetíveis demais às emoções alheias. Quer ver um grupo de fantasmas ensandecidos? É só juntá-los com um ser, vivo ou morto, que esteja tendo um ataque de nervos como aquele imbecil estava. Em poucos segundos todos os fantasmas estavam nas mesmas condições, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, levantando lixeiras, quebrando galhos de árvores.

Me abaixei rapidamente quando alguma coisa metálica passou voando a centímentros da minha cabeça. A "coisa" caiu com um baque estridente no piso de cimento da passarela que levava às salas. O que era aquilo? Parecia uma cabeça. Reconheci como sendo a cabeça de bronze da estátua do Padre de Junipero Serra. Nossa. Aquilo teria machucado pra valer.

Levantei rápido no instante que uma lixeira voou na minha direção.

- Merda! – corri em direção ao muro. Eu não era do tipo que fugia, mas eu também não era suicida. Eu não tinha a mínima chance com um bando de fantasmas com crise nervosa e que ainda tinham poderes paranormais. Dei um impulso para pular e me agarrei no topo do muro fazendo força para subir, mas senti uma força estranha me puxando de volta e eu caí de costas esparramada na grama. Ai. Essa doeu.

- Já vai, é? Agora que eu estava começando a me divertir.

Me levantei com toda a dignidade que a situação permitiu e me encostei no muro para encará-lo de frente. Foi então que eu vi a cabeça do padre Serra voando em minha direção novamente. Ainda estava sem ar pela queda e não conseguiria desviar. Fechei os olhos esperando o impacto. Mas ele não veio. Abri meus olhos e dei de cara com as costas do meu salvador. Jesse.

Ele estava parado na minha frente usando seus poderes para fazer a cabeça de bronze voar em outra direção e cair com outro barulho terrível em cima do cimento. Os fantasmas fizeram menção de recomeçar o ataque, mas Jesse foi mais rápido.

- Parem já com isso! – ordenou e, por incrível que pareça, eles pararam. Até o asno. – Vocês são idiotas ou o quê? – sua voz era firme e autoritária.

- Quem é você? – peguntou a mulher de cabelos crepos. Seu corpo ainda tremia assim com o dos demais, mas nada se movia ao nosso redor.

- Não importa quem eu sou, mas que _ela_ é – ele apontou para mim por sobre o ombro, sem se virar na minha direção – Ela é uma mediadora. A única no raio de quilômetros. A única capaz de ajudá-los. E o que vocês fazem? Tentam matá-la.

- Ela nos irritou. – dessa vez foi o asno que falou. Ah, como eu queria torcer aquele pescoço magricelo.

- E daí? – Jesse falou ainda com o mesmo tom de voz. – Ela tem todo o direito de fazer o que quiser. Quem manda aqui é ela.

Opa. Gostei dessa!

- Não quero ver mais nenhum de vocês sequer tentando machucá-la. Entendido?

Mas nenhum deles responderam. Então Jesse fez algo que fez meu queixo cair. Fez com que todas as lixeiras voltassem a voar desgovernadas, espalhando mais lixo no pátio, junto com a cabeça do padre Serra e ainda alguns galhos de árvores, mais pesados que os outros. Ele simplesmente estava fazendo sozinho o que os outros tiveram que fazer em conjunto.

- Eu perguntei se vocês entenderam! – era óbvio que Jesse era bem mais poderoso que todos ali, talvez devido ao fato dele ser mais antigo nessa coisa de assombrar do que os outros.

- Sim. – todos responderam quase ao mesmo tempo, assustados com tamanho poder.

- Agora vão. Ela não vai mais ajudá-los essa noite.

Como assim? Quem ele pensava que era para impor uma coisa dessas sem me consultar. Tudo bem que eu não pretendia mesmo mediar mais hoje, mas eu não gosto que me digam o que fazer. Mas antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, todos desapareceram, deixando apenas nós dois ali. Jesse fez as coisas pararem de voar e a Missão mergulhou no silêncio novamente.

- Você está bem, Suzannah? – ele perguntou ainda sem se virar.

- Estou – porque agora, depois de toda aquela confusão, é que meu coração estava disparado?

- Que bom.

- Espera! – falei apressada antes que ele sumisse. Ele continuou de costas. – Como você descobriu que eu estava aqui? – falei a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça. Só queria que ele ficasse mais um pouco. Mas então eu fiquei curiosa. Como será que ele me achou?

Ele apenas deu de ombros e andou até onde estava a cabeça da estátua e a pegou, levando-a até o corpo que ficava no meio do pátio, rodeado por bancos de madeira.

- Você me seguiu? – perguntei seguindo-o.

- Claro que não! – ele respondeu, talvez rápido demais. – Eu só... vi você saindo de casa e quando você não voltou eu saí para te procurar.

- Então era você. – falei num sussurro lembrando de ter sentido que estava sendo observada quando saí de casa. – Você estava me espiando? – _Juro_ que falei isso de brincadeira, só para irritá-lo, mas quando ele não respondeu eu tive que tomar isso como uma afirmativa. – Jesse?

Ele finalmente se virou para mim, mas ainda não me encarava. Olhava para o chão e mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Suzannah eu... – ele respirou fundo – Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Eu... fiquei surpreso. Ninguém nunca tinha falado comigo desde a minha morte. Muito menos me tocado, então eu... – novo suspiro – Eu fui pego de surpresa e acabei fazendo o que não devia.

- Jesse, eu...

- Deixa eu terminar, por favor – ele me interrompeu – Me comportei de maneira desprezível, como um selvagem e desrespeitei você de uma forma que nunca vou me perdoar. Eu espero que um dia você me perdoe pela minha atitude. E eu prometo que nunca mais te incomodarei com minha presença.

- E quem disse que é isso que eu quero? – Meu Deus! Eu não tinha dito isso? Ok. Eu tinha, sim! E era exatamente o que eu sentia.

Finalmente ele ergueu a cabeça e me encarou com surpresa no olhar.

- Jesse – continuei dando um passo à frente, me aproximando mais dele. – estamos em pleno século XXI. Muitas coisas mudaram desde a época em que você era vivo. – Ele franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada – Você disse que se comportou como um selvagem. Como você chamaria a minha resposta ao seu comportamento? Porque, caso você não tenha notado, eu não fiquei parada enquanto você fazia tudo. Muito menos tentei te impedir em momento algum. – Eu não fazia idéia de onde tinha tirado toda aquela coragem, mas o que importava era que eu estava conseguindo falar tudo que eu queria. E ele estava ouvindo. Seus olhos negros brilhavam à luz da lua, de forma intensa. _Ok, Suzannah. Você está assustando ele_. – Eu não estou dizendo que estou acostumada a fazer esse tipo de coisa – completei antes que ele pensasse que eu era uma qualquer – Mas eu não me arrependo de nada do que aconteceu naquele dia.

Jesse começou a caminhar na minha direção, diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre nós. Quando eu percebi que os olhos negros e profundos estavam fixos em meu rosto me encarando intensamente, meu coração começou a bater ainda mais depressa, ameaçando romper o meu peito. Quando ele finalmente me alcançou, eu já estava arfando, quase sem ar.

Sem se importar com detalhes como espaço pessoal e limite, ele parou diante de mim e estendeu a mão, hesitando por um breve instante enquanto buscava respostas em meus olhos. Não sei o que ele viu ali, mas ficou satisfeito e acariciou meu rosto. Eu podia sentir seus dedos vibrando com a intensidade do momento. Ele me acariciava, traçando o contorno do meu rosto com tal reverência que eu sentia a garganta oprimida em resposta.

- Você não sabe do que está falando, Suzannah. – sua voz estava rouca, mas firme.

- Sei sim! – tentei falar no mesmo tom, mas tudo que saiu foi um sussurro.

- Isso é errado. Você é uma mulher jovem, bonita e...

- E você é um homem...

- Morto! – ele completou se afastando. – E você está viva.

- Você estava bem vivo naquele dia. – Tudo bem. Agora eu estava provocando. Mas o ponto é que eu não gosto de ser desprezada, ainda mais sabendo que ele só estava fazendo isso por educação. Eu sabia que ele queria aquilo tanto quanto eu.

- Suzannah, eu...

- Cala a boca, Jesse. – Então eu tomei coragem e fiz a única coisa que eu tinha vontade de fazer naquele momento. Cruzei a distância que nos separava e o beijei.

Ele correspondeu com fervor, suas mãos fortes percorrendo minhas costas. Mas então, tão rápido quanto tinha começado, o beijo terminou. Ele me afastou me empurrando delicadamente pelos ombros.

- Suzannah, não. – ele falou num fio de voz – Isso é errado.

A raiva me subiu à cabeça de uma forma que meus olhos enxeram de lágrimas. Num átimo, movida pelo impulso e pela dor da rejeição, eu fechei a mão em punho e o soquei. Então corri com as lágrimas já escorrendo pelo rosto.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Cheguei em casa por volta das duas da manhã, fui direto para o banheiro e tomei um banho quente para relaxar os músculos doloridos pelo esforço da volta. E chorei. Chorei até não ter mais lágrimas. Saí do banheiro e vesti uma camisola preta de seda que minha mãe tinha me dado no meu último aniversário. Sentei no banco ao lado da janela, abracei os joelhos e apoiei meu queixo neles, olhando para a baía que se descortinava à frente da casa.

Comecei a relembrar os acontecimentos daquela noite, desde os fantasmas que quase me mataram até a repentina aparição de Jesse e a forma como ele me rejeitou. Talvez estivesse enganada. Talvez ele não estivesse tão interessado em mim quanto eu pensava.

Levantei ficando em pé em cima do banco, meu corpo todo sendo atingido pela brisa fria que vinha do mar. Apoiei minhas mãos nas laterais da janela e dei um passo em direção ao telhado.

- Vai quebrar o pescoço.

Eu não esperava ouvir uma voz tão próxima, considerando as circunstâncias em que me encontrava e deixei escapar um grito assustado. Uma das mãos minhas escorregou da lateral da madeira, fazendo meu corpo inclinar perigosamente para o lado de fora. Mas Jesse foi mais rápido e segurou seu pulso trazendo-me de volta para dentro, meu corpo indo de encontro ao seu peito sólido. O corpo másculo me inundou com uma agradável sensação de segurança e conforto, mas Jesse me pôs no chão segundos depois sem fazer alarde.

- Precisava me assustar desse jeito? Essa mania que vocês _fantasmas_ têm de chegar sem fazer barulho está começando a me irritar. – Frizei bem a palavra "fantasmas" com a intenção de fazê-lo perceber que eu tinha entendido o recado. Não ia deixar ele perceber o quanto estava magoada.

- Da próxima vez eu dou um jeito de avisar antes de aparecer. – E, para minha raiva, ele riu.

Espera! Pára tudo! Ele disse "da próxima vez"? _Calma, Suzannah, talvez ele tenha dito isso da boca pra fora. Sem esperanças precipitadas._

- Você disse que não viria mais aqui. Na verdade, você prometeu. – A súbita alteração na atmosfera me deixou inquieta. – Então, o que te trouxe aqui dessa vez?

- Você.

Como uma única palavra podia conter tantos significados e soar tão inteiramente honesta? Eu fui forçada a lembrar tudo que ele me falara aquela noite, mas nem isso era suficiente para aplacar o calor que sentia nesse momento. Era como se chamas ardessem sob minha pele espalhando-se por todo o corpo.

- Eu? – eu me afastei optando pela cautela. Ele já me rejeitara uma vez. Não ia me permitir ter esperanças ainda. – Por que queria me ver?

- Porque não consigo me controlar, _mi hermosa_.

Jesse estendeu a mão e tocou meu pescoço. Eu vi o fogo iluminando os olhos escuros e profundos. Retive a respiração, momentaneamente hipnotizada pela voracidade daquele olhar. Ele se aproximou. Um passo, dois...

As imagens eram como relâmpago percorrendo meu corpo. Eu ofegava e sentia um calor intenso inundando minhas veias, fazendo ferver o sangue que por elas corria. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás, o rosto dele vindo de encontro ao meu, meus olhos permanecendo fixos no contorno da boca tentadora.

Meu corpo buscava o dele. Havia entre nós dois uma sintonia impressionante que coordenava os movimentos. O contato era inevitável. O encaixe era perfeito. Os lábios dele encostaram suavemente sobre os meus. Ternos. As mãos me tocavam, mas não tentavam me puxar para seu corpo.

- Venha para mim, hermosa, se me quiser. Venha para mim.

Ele deixou que eu escolhesse. E eu estava farta desse joguinho. Me ergui na ponta dos pés, colando meu corpo ao dele, beijando-o com ânsia e paixão. Jesse abriu-se imediatamente para a invasão agressiva da minha lígua, gemendo ao sentir meu desejo por ele.

Eu segurava a parte da frente da sua camisa, apertando-a entre os dedos. Meu corpo buscava o dele. O beijo era inebriante, quente...

Senti uma urgência violenta se apoderando de Jesse. Ele recuou de repente, me empurrando para trás. Estava tremendo. _De novo não, por favor_. A reação se estendeu por alguns instantes, mas a natureza assumiu o comando. Soltei um grito abafado ao sentir os braços firmes em torno da minha cintura, determinados na ânsia de me puxar de encontro ao peito musculoso. Sua boa se apoderou da minha. O beijo punia, era poder e domínio, como se eu tivesse que pagar pelos anos seguidos de privação. E eu nem tentava evitar. Pelo contrário. Correspondia aos beijos ardentes e às carícias cada vez mais ousadas, saltando sobre o corpo de Jesse e enlaçando-o com as pernas.

Sua língua traçou um caminho na pele do meu pescoço fazendo com que eu fosse tomada por intensos calafrios. Mas dessa vez eram de prazer.

Senti sua mão delizando a alça da camisola pelo meu ombro, expondo um seio. A boca faminta encontrou o vale entre meus seios, tomando posse de um mamilo e sugando-o eroticamente.

Eu não mais raciocinava. Vagamente, percebi que ele me pressionava contra a parede às minhas costas. Então as mãos enormes buscaram meus quadris e eu entrei em choque.

Instintivamente, minhas mão cobriram as dele, mas a boca de Jesse devorava a minha naquele exato momento, fazendo com que eu me sentisse fraca da cabeça aos pés.

Eu gemi ao sentir os dedos dele tocar minhas pernas, mas dessa pela parte interna.

- Você é tão macia. – ele sussurrou, afastando um pouco a boca e enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço.

Eu gemi mais uma vez. A mão de Jesse deslizava pelo meu ventre, provocando sensações que jamais soube que existiam. Então os dedos atrevidos delizaram pelas bordas da minha calcinha.

Naquele momento eu pensei que estivesse em chamas. Meu corpo tremia violentamente, minha mão esbarrando na prateleira de livros e derrubando alguns. Ninguém nunca me tocara daquela maneira. Na verdade, ninguém nunca fizera comigo a metade do que Jesse estava fazendo.

- Jesse – eu sussurrei, agarrando-o pelos ombros conforme o prazer crescia e me tirava a capacidade de respirar.

Jesse começou a acariciar meu corpo sem parar e a falar palavras em espanhol, mas que certamente eram elogios.

Ele estava disposto a me enlouquecer de prazer.

Jesse massageou com os dedos a parte úmida da minha intimidade, pressionando-a com pequenos movimentos. Eu gemi, completamente entregue à carícia erótica.

Eu sentia uma necessidade urgente de me livrar das roupas, mas não conseguia me mexer. Ele me tocou ainda mais intimamente com o dedo, talvez sentindo se eu estava pronta para ele. Então ficou imóvel.

Ele fechou os olhos, gemendo em agonia.

_O que foi que eu fiz?_, perguntei a mim mesma começando a entrar em desespero. Ele me colocou suavemente no chão e se afastou.

Eu o encarei sem acreditar no que ele estava fazendo.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei num fio de voz. – Por quê?

- Suzannah, me perdoe. Eu imploro!

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Jesse desaparecera.

Eu caí de joelhos, fraca demais para me manter em pé, perplexa demais para chorar.

Não havia refúgio para o que eu sentia. Não havia remédio para a dor, para a frustração e o vazio. Não entendia, e não tinha ninguém a quem pedir explicações. Logicamente sabia porque ele me deixara, porque me abandonara sem dar explicações. Era óbvio. Eu era uma humana enquanto ele era um fantasma de mais de 150 anos.

Jesse vivia de acordo com regras e normas de conduta e honra que não faziam sentido para mim. Eu queria encontrar a lógica de tudo isso, mas não conseguia raciocinar. Olhei em volta respirando fundo. Se nós éramos tão diferentes assim, porque sentíamos aquelas coisas? Por que dois seres "imcompatíveis" se sentiriam tão... tão perfeitos para atender às necessidades um do outro?

Fiquei alí no chão por não sei quanto tempo, as lágrimas finalmente aparecendo e escorrendo pela minha face. Já era tarde, mas não tinha sono. Meu joelho doía pela posição desconfortável. Mas não me importava com muita coisa naquele momento. Só queria extravasar minha dor.

- Por favor, não chore, hermosa.

Me assustei, mas não demonstrei. Continuei com o rosto entre as mãos, escondendo as lágrimas.

- Suzannah – senti seus passos se aproximando.

- Não me toque, Jesse. – falei irritada ainda com o rosto escondido.

Ouvi um suspiro de frustração seguido por um rangido quando ele sentou na minha cama.

- Eu não quero te fazer sofrer, Suzannah.

Eu levantei o rosto, não me importando mais que ele visse minhas lágrimas, a raiva me dominando novamente.

- Por que você faz isso comigo, Jesse?

- Eu tinha que agir de acordo com o que acreditava ser o melhor para você. Por favor, me perdoe...

- Só se terminar o que começou.

Ele se levantou de repente indo até a janela, as mãos tensas deslizando pelos cabelos num gesto típico de nervosimo.

- Jesse?

- Por favor, não diga nada!

Agora ele estava indo longe demais.

- Bem, lamento que considere minha declaração tão ofensiva – eu reagi irritada me levantando. – Peço desculpas. Não vai mais acontecer.

Lutando contra as novas lágrimas – desde quando tinha me tornado tão chorona? – marchei até a porta do banheiro com a intenção de me trancar lá. Determinada, girei a maçaneta, mas nada aconteceu. Por mais que empurrasse, a porta permanecia fechada. Era difícil conter o soluço que se formava no meu peito. Se não estivesse tão furiosa, teria percebido que Jesse havia se posicionado atrás de mim. Mas, distraída, quase gritei quando senti a mão no meu ombro.

- O que é agora? – reagi me virando furiosa.

Devagar, Jesse deu alguns passos aproximando-se um pouco mais, empurrando meu corpo contra a porta e apoiando as duas mãos contra a madeira, bem perto dos meus ombros. Para implementar a reação provocada por sua atitude, ele aproximou seu corpo do meu até quase me tocar. Quando fitou meus olhos quase não havia espaço entre nós. Ele me envolvia com o perigoso poder que emanava do seu corpo, fazendo meu coração acelerar.

- Por que, Suzannah? Por que não me contou?

- Contei o que? - do que ele estava falando?

- Por que não me contou que é virgem?

Ah. Isso.

- E daí?

- Você ainda é inocente, Suzannah. Por mais que seu corpo responda ao meu, sua mente ainda não tomou a decisão. Não quero forçá-la a nada. Não quero pressioná-la. Mas não me entenda mal. A necessidade que sinto de colocar alguma distância entre nós é simplesmente um esforço pessoal, uma tentativa desesperada de me manter sob controle. Entenda isso, por favor.

Sua declaração me deixou surpresa, da mesma forma que me deixou ainda mais certa do que eu queria.

- Eu entendo. E quero que também entenda algo. Sou virgem, sim, mas só porque ninguém nunca despertou meu interesse. Confesso que sempre sonhei com algo especial para a minha primeira experiência, e... pensando bem, já encontrei o que procurava. É você, Jesse. Quando me toca, quando me beija, você desperta coisas que jamais havia experimentado antes, que nunca imaginei poder sentir.

- Suzannah, – sua voz era rouca e baixa, quase um sussurro – cuidado com as coisas que diz. Estou me empenhando para manter o controle, e posso assegurar que não é fácil. Se eu não conseguir... se começarmos alguma coisa... Não vai ser fácil recuar.

- Eu não estou pedindo para você se controlar, estou?

- Eu não posso, Suzannah. Eu simplesmente não posso acabar com sua pureza dessa forma.

Senti uma vontade imensa de esbofeteá-lo. A atitude condescendente começou a me irritar.

- Muito bem, eu entendo. Se esse detalhe é tão importante para você, vou tentar encontrar um homem, um humano, com que possa viver minha primeira experiência. Então saberei do que vamos falar da próxima vez em que discutirmos sobre esse assunto.

- Nunca permitirei tal coisa! – a declaração era uma mistura de rugido furioso e promessa sensual. Eu podia ver que ele tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Contive um sorriso vitorioso, satisfeita com a reação que havia conseguido provocar.

- Bem, não prentendo morrer virgem, Jesse! Alguém vai ter que me tocar, porque ser freira não faz parte da minha lista de ambições. Especialmente agora que descobri como é desejar um homem e ser desejada por ele.

- Está fazendo isso de propósito. Quer me tentar, mas...

- Jesse, droga! – quase gritei – Eu quero você! Será que você não percebeu isso ainda?

E Jesse me beijou. Era inútil resistir.

Dessa vez eu tomei a iniciativa. Passei as mãos por seu peito firme, num gesto sensual, indo até o final da blusa, levantando-a e deslizando minhas mãos para tocar sua pele macia.

Ele gemeu. Me senti poderosa e excitada. Ousada, voltei a minha atenção para retirar sua blusa por completo, expondo seu corpo, deslizando as mãos pelo peito largo e pelas costas, sentindo nas mãos os tremores que o sacudiam.

- Tem certeza que é isso mesmo que quer, hermosa?

- Nunca tive tanta certeza em toda minha vida.

Isso era tudo que ele precisava saber. Sem medo ou hesitação me beijou e, me erguendo nos braços, me levou até a cama.

Os dedos firmes buscaram o final da camisola de seda, retirando-a com minha ajuda para então sua boca deslizar pela minha pele nua. Não contive um gemido longo de prazer, meu corpo arqueando em direção aos lábios habilidosos de Jesse que agora beijava meus seios sugando os mamilos, o prazer invadindo meu corpo por inteiro. Ao mesmo tempo as mãos ávidas deslizavam com frenesi pelas minhas coxas.

Ele voltou a me beijar, usando a língua com tal maestria que me fazia gemer, me enlouquecendo de prazer.

Então me pus a despí-lo, desesperada que nossos corpos se tocassem. Eu lutava para retirar sua calça ao mesmo tempo que ele tirava minha calcinha, num gesto urgente de paixão. Quando estávamos os dois nus, senti sua mão separando minhas pernas com a intenção direta de se deitar entre elas.

- Você é adorável. – ele murmurou enquanto tocava com os lábios um ponto sensível no meu pescoço. Isso me distraiu enquanto Jesse pegava minha mão me fazendo tocar em seu membro.

- E agora você me pode me mandar embora... ou não.

A curiosidade foi mais forte que qualquer indecisão e eu quis sentir completamente o ponto mais alto da excitação de Jesse, agora em minhas mãos.

Jesse gemeu de prazer.

- Sinta, hermosa. Sinta como você me deixa.

Eu obedeci o comando. Podia sentir o prazer quase que doloroso que provocava nele, podia sentir os impulsos do corpo másculo a cada pressão de seus dedos no membro ereto.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu via refletido nos olhos dele a mesma urgência selvagem que eu sentia.

Então Jesse agarrou meus quadris e me penetrou suavemente.

- Hermosa – sua voz não era mais que um sussurro.

- Jesse, por favor...

E ele me beijou, dando tempo para eu me acostumar com seu membro dentro de mim. Iniciou então um movimento suave, aumentando o rítmo a cada instante. A paixão nos levava além do contato físico.

- Jesse... oh, sim...

Ele sorriu de prazer ao me ouvir dizer seu nome em meio aos gemidos.

- Preciso sentir sua boca, hermosa, enquanto estou dentro de você. Preciso me perder em seus olhos e ver o prazer que está sentindo.

Então me beijou com selvageria e eu correspondi com o mesmo ardor. Tudo a minha volta pareceu desaparecer. Ele era perfeito.

Ele comandou o rítmo, já sabendo a melhor forma de me deliciar. Os movimentos ganharam intensidade e eu agarrei os ombros dele com violência.

Jesse grunhiu novamente. O clímax veio como uma libertação fantástica.

Eu ardia arqueando as costas, sofrendo um longo espasmo. Ainda sentia meu corpo tremendo de prazer quando Jesse me seguiu.

- Suzannah! – ele sussurrou num gemido enquanto chegava ao êxtase. Senti um líquido dentro de mim quando ele ejaculou com espasmos de prazer.

Nós dois ficamos caídos sobre a cama, entorpecidos e arfantes.

Jesse mantinha o rosto aninhado na curva do meu pescoço. Eu queria gritar, queria rir e chorar. Mas me contentei em me aconchegar no seu peito quando ele me puxou, acariciando meus cabelos.

O sono finalmente chegou e eu dormi alí, aninhanda nos braços de um fantasma. Meu fantasma.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Eu abri os olhos piscando algumas vezes para me acostumar com a claridade. Me movi devagar e gemi quando cada músculo do meu corpo protestou. Estava deitada na minha cama, sob lençóis macios e sentia dedos suaves tocando os meus, acariciando, confortando.

- Não se mova, hermosa. Fique quieta. – ele riu os lábios nos meus cabelos. – Acho que a noite passada foi demais para você. Deveria ter tomado um analgésico antes de dormir.

Aos poucos ia recobrando a consciência e percebia que estava aninhada em outro corpo, com a cabeça apoiada sobre um braço que não era o meu. Jamais acordara ao lado de um homem em toda minha vida, mas sempre imaginara essa sensação de encaixe perfeito, de proteção, de segurança e conforto. Estávamos juntos na cama. Jesse não me deixara sozinha.

- Jesse – eu murmurei

- Sim. Como se sente?

Eu deslizei a mão sobre o lençol até entrelaçar os dedos nos dele. Ele segurou minha mão e a afagou.

- Dolorida.

Ele riu novamente.

- É o que dá provocar fantasmas – Não sei se ele se referia aos fantasmas loucos da Missão ou a ele mesmo. Talvez aos dois. - Sua mãe já bateu na porta três vezes. Você tem o sono muito pesado.

Minha mãe. Droga! Levantei de um salto, me sentando na cama, segurando o lençol na altura dos seios.

- Se ela entrar aqui eu tô ferrada – falei alarmada.

- Não se preocupe, Suzannah. Eu tranquei a porta – estendeu a mão para tocar meu rosto. – E, além do mais, ela não iria me ver aqui.

Não era muito fácil raciocianar com ele me tocando daquele jeito, o polegar alcançando meus lábios.

- Que... horas são?

- Uma e meia.

- Quê?! – quase gritei. Lá se vão meus planos para o sábado. – Que droga! Queria ir para a praia.

Ainda não tinha pisado na praia desde que chegara e tinha planejado passar o sábado inteiro me bronzeando e mergulhando. Se bem que, com Jesse aqui na minha frente, eu podia muito bem pensar em outras coisas para fazer. Talvez meu dia não tenha sido perdido no final das contas.

Nessa hora minha mãe bateu na porta novamente. Se ela estava batendo daquele jeito, quase derrubando a porta, durante toda a manhã, eu realmente tinha dormido como uma pedra. Me sobressaltei quando ouvi o barulho, seguido pela voz dela.

- Suzinha. Suzinha! – ela falou do outro lado da porta, quase gritando. Que bom que ela está me chamando de Suzinha. Sinal que ela não ia brigar comigo por eu ter dormido até aquela hora. – Já acordou, meu anjo?

- Já, mãe. – respodi no mesmo tom, sem me mexer, olhando para Jesse.

- Até que enfim. Já estava pensando em chamar um chaveiro e arrombar a porta.

- Isso seria interessante. – Jesse falou baixinho, não que minha mãe fosse ouvi-lo.

- Eu já vou sair, mãe. Só vou tomar um banho.

- O almoço está quase pronto. Não demore.

Ouvi seus passos no corredor e depois descendo as escadas.

Jesse levantou e eu desviei os olhos daquele corpo perfeito, corando intensamente. Ele vestiu a calça e sentou na cama novamente, me abraçando por trás.

- Vou te dar um pouco de privacidade, mi hermosa – ele afastou meus cabelos e beijou meu pescoço sensualmente, fazendo um arrepio subir pela minha espinha.

Traçou sua língua na minha pele, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha me provocando.

Eu arfava enquanto sua mão deslizava pelo meu ombro descendo pela curva da minha cintura, por cima do lençol.

Me surpreendi quando ouvi um gemido ao pé do meu ouvido. Ele me provocava com carícias e ainda ficava excitado com isso? Isso era ótimo para o meu ego. Me fazia sentir tão poderosa. Então ele se afastou com relutância.

- É melhor eu ir logo. Ou não vou deixar você sair desse quarto.

- Talvez passar o dia no quarto não seja um má idéia.

Ele riu pegando a camisa que estava jogada no chão, mas não a vestiu.

- Hermosa, hermosa... tão doce, tão inocente – não mais tão inocente, certo? – E tão tentadora. Você é uma mulher perigosa, Suzannah. Vai me levar para o mal caminho.

Ele me chamou de mulher. Não garota. Mulher! E de tentadora e perigosa. O que mais eu queria? Ganhei meu dia! Eu ri abobalhada encarando seu peito másculo e toda sua perfeição.

- Vou agora – ele continuou – Mas ficarei por perto. Quando quiser que eu volte é só me chamar que eu virei imediatamente.

- Eu não quero que vá – falei na mesma hora.

Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos negros cheios de paixão.

- Sua mãe vai acabar chamando aquele chaveiro.

É verdade. Droga!

- Tem razão.

- Até mais, mi hermosa. – e sumiu.

Senti uma sensação de vazio se apoderando de mim. Estava ficando dependente da presença dele.

Tomei um banho rápido, vesti um vestido leve de alças com renda nas pontas que batiam no joelho e desci para a cozinha. Estavam todos lá. Brad e Jake tinham acabado de voltar da praia e estavam levando uma bronca de Andy por entrarem com os pés sujos de areia sujando todo o chão e David conversava animadamente com minha mãe.

- Até que enfim, bela adormecida – minha mãe falou quando me viu – Pensei que ia dormir o dia todo.

- Desculpa, mãe. Estava cansada.

- Eu imagino filha. Essa semana foi difícil pra você – ela não faz idéia. – Tantas mudanças. É natural se sentir esgotada.

Sentamos à mesa e comemos uma macarronada deliciosa que Andy tinha feito. Era ótimo ter um cozinheiro tão bom na família.

Brad e Jake praticamente devoraram tudo e levantaram correndo depois de colocar os pratos na pia.

- Aonde vocês vão? – perguntei antes que eles passassem pela porta.

- Voltar à praia. – Brad respondeu sem se virar.

- Posso ir com vocês? – talvez ainda desse tempo de pegar um solzinho.

Os dois pararam e se olharam em dúvida.

- Desde que a gente não tenha que ficar de babá.

- Eu sei me cuidar, muito obrigada, Brad.

- Então vai rápido se trocar.

Subi correndo as escadas, coloquei um biquini verde e coloquei o vestido por cima, pegando uma toalha no armário e desci as escadas novamente.

Os dois praticamente me ignoraram durante a descida até a praia conversando sobre mulheres, é claro, mas eu não me importei. Ainda mais quando cheguei lá embaixo e encontrei Cee Cee e Adam debaixo de um guarda-sol. Assim que me viram, acenaram com entusiasmo me chamando.

Estendi a toalha ao lado deles, mas no sol, e tirei o vestido. Cee Cee estava ainda mais branca, se é que isso era possível, com o corpo todo coberto de protetor solar.

Ficamos ali conversando enquanto eu me bronzeava um pouco. Era muito mais fácil conversar com aqueles dois do que eu imaginara. Eles eram legais, apesar de formar uma dupla bem estranha. Dei um mergulho rápido quando senti o sol esquentando demais na minha pele e depois fui com eles numa lanchonete próxima comprar refrigerante. Estávamos sentados numa mesa quando eu vi Brad passar pela janela com cara de quem iria aprontar alguma.

- Pessoal, eu vou aqui um minuto. Não demoro. – minha curiosidade não deixaria passar essa.

Dei a volta no estabelecimento indo para os fundos da loja em direção ao estacionamento. Brad estava agachado ao lado de um carro e eu ouvi o barulho de pneus secando.

- O que esta fazendo?

Brad deu um pulo do susto que tomou, mas quando viu quem era, relaxou e voltou ao que estava fazendo. Me aproximei mais e vi que ele tinha colocado um pedaço fino de madeira no pino do pneu, fazendo-o secar.

- Brad, de quem é esse carro?

- Não é da sua conta. Cai fora!

Ah! Que ousadia! Então eu reconheci o carro.

- Esse não seria o carro do Sr. Hill, seria? – Sr. Hill era o nosso professor de biologia que eu sabia que Brad odiava, embora com razão. Ele pegava no pé de Brad toda aula, mesmo sem ele fazer nada. Talvez o solteirão tivesse inveja dele por Brad ser jovem e cheio de mulher dando em cima dele.

- Eu já disse que não é da sua conta!

Eu tive que rir com a atitude do meu meio-irmão. Sempre tive vontade de secar os pneus de alguns dos meus antigos professores, mas minha fama não era muito boa por lá. Eu certamente seria a primeira acusada.

- Seu pai não iria ficar nada feliz se descobrisse o que você está fazendo, Brad.

Ele me olhou me fuzilando. Então um sorriso perverso atingiu seus lábios.

- Mas você não vai dizer nada a ele, nem a ninguém, _Suzinha_. – odeio quando ele faz isso. Ele sabe que eu não gosto que me chamem de Suzinha. A minha vontade era bater nele, mas eu ainda tinha que continuar minha pose de santinha.

- Me dê um bom motivo para não contar! – falei com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Ele se levantou, aproximando-se de mim até quase me tocar, seu rosto ainda com o sorriso perverso.

- Por que se você abrir seu bico, _Suzinha_ – Ai, que ódio! – eu terei o imenso prazer de contar para sua mamãe certas coisas que aconteceram no seu quarto na noite passada.

Congelei. Ele não poderia saber o que realmente acontecera no meu quarto. Ou poderia? Mas, pensando bem agora, eu não tinha me preocupado muito em não fazer barulho. Na verdade, eu não me preocupei com nada a não ser em aproveitar o momento.

- Não sei do que está falando – desconversei, mantendo o rosto impassível, mas por dentro minha mente girava num turbilhão.

- Não lembra é? Sei. – ele falou sarcástico. – Então deixa eu refrescar sua memória. – Então ele fechou os olhos num semblante claro de prazer – Oh... aaahhh... oooohhhhh....

- Cala a boca, Brad! – falei por entre os dentes. Mas ele continuou "gemendo" ainda mais alto. Ainda bem que não tinha ninguém por perto.

- Ooooohhhh.... Jesseeeeeee.

Ouvir ele dizer aquele nome foi o suficiente para acabar com todo meu alto controle. A vontade de bater em alguém foi mais forte. E ele estava pedindo mesmo! Ele nem viu o que lhe atingiu na barriga. Caiu no chão sem ar, soltando imprecações!

- Sua louca! Você vai ver só!

Antes mesmo que ele tivesse a chance de levantar eu puxei seus cabelos para trás fazendo com que ele me encarasse.

- Se você se atrever a contar isso para alguém, eu vou fazer você desejar nunca ter nascido, está ouvindo? – e o soltei fazendo ele cair de costas no asfalto novamente.

E para minha irritação, ele riu. E bateu palmas.

- Bravo! – eu o encarei furiosa – Finalmente eu conheço a verdadeira Suzannah. Eu sabia que aquilo tudo era só fachada.

- Vai se ferrar, Brad! – eu gritei, a raiva aumentando a cada instante.

Ele se levantou ainda rindo e se aproximou de mim novamente. Ele não tinha medo da morte não?

- É o seguinte, Suze, – ele se aproximou ainda mais e me agarrou pela cintura. Tentei me livrar, mas ele era mais forte. – estamos num impasse aqui. Eu não quero que você conte para o meu pai o que eu fiz e você certamente não quer que eu conte para sua mãe o seu segredinho. – tentei me desvencilhar novamente, mas sem sucesso – Então eu proponho um acordo simples. Você fica de boca fechada e eu faço o mesmo. O que acha?

- Me solta, seu imbecil!

- Suzinha, isso lá são modos?

Ele se afastou num pulo para trás no momento que meu joelho se ergueu de encontro com sua parte mais sensível.

- Você é bem selvagem, hein? – ele disse zombeteiro – Jesse também é do tipo violento? Se bem que eu acho que não. Não ouvi a voz dele. Só a sua. Ou melhor... seu gemidos.

Voei pra cima dele, tomada pela raiva, mas dessa vez ele desviou do soco por alguns centímetros.

- Tá bom! Parei! – ele falou erguendo as mãos num gesto de rendição.

Me virei para encará-lo tirando o cabelo que o vento insistia em jogar no meu rosto.

- Se você falar alguma coisa...

- Eu não falo se você não falar! – ele me interrompeu, sustentando meu olhar. – Ok?

O que mais eu podia fazer?

- Ok.

Dei as costas para voltar para a lanchonete. Brad me alcançou e passou um braço pelos meus ombros. Eu o empurrei com um safanão e ele riu.

- Então, conta aí... quem é esse Jesse? É da escola?

- Não é da sua conta. – ah, se ele soubesse!

- Você é bem apressadinha, hein? – ele continuou se aproximando de novo andando ao meu lado. – Mal chegou na cidade e já levou um carinha pro quarto.

- Vai se ferrar!

- Boca suja.

- Imbecil!

Ele se afastou rindo e eu entrei na lanchonete novamente, ainda arfando de raiva.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Brad cumpriu com a parte dele do trato. E eu também. Na verdade, eu tinha muito mais a perder do que ele. Ele, no máximo, ficaria de castigo. Já eu, além de ficar de castigo ainda teria que olhar para a minha mãe sabendo que a magoara por ter feito o que fiz. E eu não digo só pelo fato de ter feito sexo. Mas também por ter feito ela pensar que eu era alguém totalmente diferente de quem eu sou realmente. Mas eu só fazia isso porque eu não teria como explicar o porque de agir assim. Ela nunca acreditaria nessa história de ver fantasmas.

Outra coisa que me fez cumprir minha parte do trato foi o fato de eu nunca poder apresentar Jesse para minha mãe, nem para ninguém. Que relação sem futuro essa que eu fui me meter, meu Deus! _Pára com isso, Suzannah_! Eu não tinha porque ficar me lamuriando pelos cantos. E daí que a gente não tinha um longo futuro pela frente? Eu tinha mesmo era que aproveitar enquanto estava bom. E como estava! Só de lembrar da noite passada eu já ficava excitada novamente.

Quando cheguei em casa o sol já estava se pondo. Andy estava na cozinha preparando alguma coisa com cheiro forte. Era bom, mas ardia.

- O jantar fica pronto em uma hora.

Jake subiu pra tomar um banho. Brad tinha ficado na praia de agarração com uma garota do colégio.

- Onde está minha mãe? – perguntei me aproximando tentando não respirar muito fundo. Meus olhos estavam começando a lacrimejar.

- Foi com Dave ao mercado comprar uns ingredientes que estavam faltando. – ele viu o meu olhar indo em direção à panela cheia de coisas coloridas dentro. – Enchiladas. Gosta?

- Nunca comi.

- É muito bom. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

Eu não tinha tanta certeza assim, mas não falei nada. Subi as escadas para tomar um banho. Meu quarto já estava quase todo às escuras, mas ainda consegui ver o contorno de um corpo forte sentado no banco ao lado da janela, graças aos últimos raios de sol. Acendi a luz para vê-lo melhor.

Lá estava ele sentado em toda sua formosura... epa, isso é meio gay. Corrigindo: lá estava ele sentado em toda sua masculidade e gostosura – agora sim –, com um sorriso perfeito que me deixou bamba. Fechei a porta rapidamente.

- Hola, hermosa. Se divertiu?

- Sim.

Ele bateu com a mão ao seu lado me convidando para sentar ali. O quarto era meu e ele que me convidava? Mas nem me importei. Sentei do seu lado e ele me abraçou pela cintura. Então eu tive uma idéia.

- Jesse.

- Sim?

- Eu já notei que você é muito bom nessa coisa de assombrar e tudo mais – ele riu. – E eu queria te pedir um favor.

- Um favor? – ele recuou um pouco para me encarar arqueando uma sombracelha que tinha uma cicatriz pequena.

- É. – ele continuou me olhando do mesmo jeito e eu prossegui. – Sabe, é que tem uma pessoa que tá merecendo levar um susto dos grandes pra ver se aprende a me respeitar!

- Quem faltou com respeito com você, Suzannah? – ele levantou me encarando sério.

- Calma, Jesse – falei, puxando-o de volta. – Não é desse tipo de respeito que eu tô falando. É só que tem uma pessoa que está me chantageando e eu não gosto disso.

- E eu posso saber quem é essa pessoa?

- Brad.

- Seu irmão?

- Meio-irmão. – corrigi.

- Por que seu irm... meio-irmão está te chantageando?

Não pude evitar de corar. Baixei o rosto para esconder esse fato dele.

- Suzannah – ele tocou meu queixo, erguendo meu rosto delicadamente. – O que houve?

- Você vai fazer?

- Depende. Me diga o que aconteceu e eu vejo o que posso fazer.

Respirei fundo, tentando acalmar meus batimentos que dispararam ao seu toque.

- É que ele... bem, ele ouviu tudo.

- Tudo o quê?

- Tudo, tudo. – ele franziu o cenho, confuso. – Tudo que aconteceu aqui ontem à noite.

- Ah.

Ah? Só isso?

- E então? Vai me ajudar?

- Com o que foi que ele te chantageou?

- Ele disse que não contava nada se eu não dissesse que peguei ele vandalizando o carro de um professor.

- Parece justo.

- Justo? Como assim, Jesse? – agora foi a minha vez de levantar. – Você deveria ficar do meu lado.

- Não tem lado nessa história, hermosa. Vocês já resolveram a questão sozinhos. Você não fala, ele não fala.

Virei o rosto fazendo birra. Ele tinha que ter falado igual ao Brad? Saco!

- Hermosa... – sua mão segurou meu pulso me puxando de volta para seu lado – Estava com saudades.

Ele sabia bem como me desarmar. Meu coração disparou de novo e eu pensei que ele fosse sair pela boca quando seus lábios encontraram meu pescoço.

- Você está salgada – ele falou, sua respiração contra a minha pele fazendo cócegas.

- Ah, é da água do mar. Vou tomar um banho. – fiz menção de levantar, mas ele me deteve.

- Gosto assim. – então voltou a beijar minha pele, a língua ajudando na carícia.

- Ah...

O mundo pareceu girar quando senti suas mãos tocando meus seios gentilmente. Seus lábios buscaram os meus e eu retribuí. Ele passou os braços em torno do meu corpo, me puxando para seu colo, aumentando o contato dos nossos corpos. Fiquei ali, com um joelho de cada lado do seu corpo, minhas mãos agarrando seus cabelos, beijando e sendo beijada com urgência até que alguém bateu na porta.

- Suzannah – era minha mãe. Jesse desapareceu na mesma hora e tive que me segurar para não cair, quando minha mãe entrou. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou quando me viu numa posição um tanto quanto estranha.

Continuava com os joelhos no banco, minhas mãos segurando as laterais da janela impedindo que eu caísse.

- Escorreguei.

Ela se aproximou e depositou duas sacolas na minha cama, sentando na beirada.

- Você ainda nem tomou banho, filha.

- Tô indo, mãe. – saí do banco desajeitada, mas minha mãe me segurou pelo pulso quando eu passei por ela.

- Você está vermelha – ai meu Deus! Além de vermelha eu ainda estava arfando.

- Foi o sol. – desconversei.

- Ah! – minha mãe realmente acreditava em tudo que eu falava. – Comprei umas coisinhas para você.

As coisinhas eram blusas de babadinhos e florzinhas. Minha mãe não cansava de me vestir como uma princesinha. Mas até que tinha uma certa serventia. Ficava mais fácil bancar a inocente com aquelas roupas.

- Obrigada, mãe. Eu adorei.

Quando ela saiu eu corri para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, lavando os cabelos apressada. Andy era bem rigoroso nessa coisa de pontualiadade na hora do jantar. Nem ia dar tempo de secar os cabelos. Vesti uma blusa azul escuro com botões frontais e um short branco e desci.

Surpreendentemente eu adorei as enchiladas embora não tenha conseguido comer muito já que os dois brutamontes que atendiam pelo nome de Jake e Brad devoraram quase tudo em questão de segundos.

Hoje era meu dia de lavar os pratos e como ali não tinha lava-louças, o processo demorou mais de meia hora. Brad entrou na cozinha quando eu estava sozinha e se encostou ao meu lado no balcão cruzando os braços no peito.

- O que você quer? – perguntei de uma vez. Ainda estava com raiva dele.

- Baixa a crista, Suze. Você não quer que sua mãe escute você falando assim, quer?

Preferi não responder nada.

- Então... seu namorado vem aqui hoje? Quer dizer... ele é seu namorado, né?

Ele gostava de me deixar irritada. Coloquei o prato no escorredor antes que ele espatifasse na minha mão, tamanha a força com que eu o segurava.

- Fica na sua, Brad!

- Olha, eu não me importo com esses relacionamentos modernos de hoje em dia. É só que... – essa foi demais.

- Quem é você pra falar esse tipo de coisa? – falei baixo por entre os dentes para que só ele ouvisse – Com quantas garotas você já ficou? Me poupe do seu discurso, Sr. Poço de Pureza!

- Então ele não é seu namorado. – não foi uma pergunta.

Pra falar a verdade eu não sabia o que nós tinhamos. Quer dizer, nós nos conhecemos a pouco mais de uma semana, embora parecesse bem mais. Mas em momento algum ficou definido que tipo de relação era essa. Mas eu sabia que não era namoro.

- Minha vida não é da sua conta!

- Talvez não, mas o barulho que vocês fazem é. – fiquei roxa de vergonha na mesma hora. – Olha que bonitinho, ela tá vermelha.

- Sai daqui antes que eu te bata de novo!

- Ui, que medo! – ele ironizou fingindo um tremor. – Sua mãe iria adorar saber que você é do tipo que parte pra porrada por qualquer coisa.

- Eu poderia muito bem dizer que você escorregou – ergui uma sombrancelha, maliciosa – Em quem você acha que ela acreditaria?

Ele ficou sério, sabendo que eu estava certa. Ponto para mim!

- Eu só quero dormir direito essa noite. Então, por favor, controle seus impulsos selvagens, _Suzinha_! – e saiu correndo quando eu fiz menção de atirar uma panela naquela cabeça de porco.

Subi as escadas pisando firme. Por que eu tinha que ter um meio-irmão tão imbecil? Por que ele não podia ser igual ao David? Ele era tão bonzinho comigo, tão na dele.

Cheguei no quarto a ponto de bala para matar um. Talvez tenha sido sorte Jesse não estar ali ou ele poderia ter levado uma bronca sem merecer. Ou talvez merecesse por não ter concordado em assombrar o Brad.

Aproveitei que estava com aquele tempo livre e resolvi colocar os deveres da escola em dia. Mas como essa foi a primeira semana de aula depois das férias de verão, os professores não tinham passado muita coisa num gesto de boas vindas e eu terminei tudo em menos de uma hora. Guardei os livros e deitei na cama fitando o teto. Ouvi o espelho tremer e em seguida Jesse apareceu ao lado da penteadeira. Que fofo. Ele me avisou que estava chegando. Levantei da cama correndo para os braços dele, a raiva já tendo evaporado completamente. No meio do caminho e estanquei e ele me olhou confuso. Corri para a porta e girei a chave, trancando.

- Agora sim. – não ia arriscar ser interrompida pela minha mãe novamente.

Ele riu exibindo seus dentes perfeitos e abriu os braços para me receber.

- Desculpa ter saido daquela forma, hermosa.

- Cala a boca e me beija.

- A senhorita está muito mandona hoje, não acha?

- Jesse... – implorei.

E ele me beijou.

Eu suspirei e correspondi, relaxando imediatamente. Minha confiança nele era implícita, evidente.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – perguntei separando nossos lábios por um instante.

- O que, hermosa?

- Acho que estou começando a gostar de ter você aqui dentro do meu quarto.

- Pode ir se acostumando porque eu não pretendo sair mais.

Então me virou num movimento ágil e repentino, me erguendo e me levando até a cama, fazendo com que eu deitasse de costas.

- Você é tão pequenina, e tão perfeita! Suave e cheia de curvas, suculenta e saborosa. – e me beijou, primeiro no pescoço, depois foi descendo, seus lábios no meu ventre, nas coxas expostas pelo short curto...

Eu arqueei meu corpo num espasmo de prazer e protestei quando ele subiu novamente me tomando em seus braços e beijando meus lábios com ardor.

Os dedos ágeis buscaram os botões da minha blusa para então deslizar a boca pela minha pele nua e beijar os mamilos mesmo através da renda do sutiã. Eu o ajudei a retirar a peça, necessitando sentir um toque mais profundo.

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto tentava retirar sua camisa para admirar seu corpo. Afoito, ele mesmo terminou de tirá-la. Num gesto sensual que me levou a loucura, ele abriu o botão do short deslizando-o devagar pelas minhas pernas e se inclinou novamente sobre mim, gemendo quando meu seio roçou no seu peito.

Dessa vez eu estava me policiando para não fazer muito barulho.

Quando as mãos fortes deslizaram por meu corpo, eu me contrai ao senti-lo tomar minhas nádegas e apertá-las. Os dedos seguiram ávidos até encontrar minha calcinha. Ali, ele começou a me acariciar com movimentos circulares me deixando ainda mais excitada e úmida. A urgência por continuar sendo tocada com mais intensidade me fez abrir um pouco mais as pernas, permitindo que ele erguesse o elástico da calcinha e escorregasse o dedo para dentro de mim que já estava pronta para recebê-lo.

Para meu desespero ele se afastou erguendo-se, saindo da cama. Mas foi apenas para se livrar da calça. Tornou a se inclinar sobre meu corpo e me beijou ternamente. Ousada eu deslizei minha mão pela sua barriga até chegar ao seu membro para senti-lo rijo e pulsante.

Jesse gemeu alto e certamente toda casa teria escutado se eles pudessem ouvir fantasmas. Ele arfava como se faltasse ar nos seus pulmões.

- Um toque, Suzannah, e você me vira do avesso. – falou com a voz entrecortada pelo prazer.

Com leveza, ele se apoiou para me penetrar.

- Não pare... – insisti, circundando as pernas ao redor do torso musculoso, em um convite irrecusável.

Ele me beijou novamente para abafar outro gemido que escapou pela minha garganta quando ele me preencheu por completo.

Não demorou muito para que um maremoto de emoções tomasse conta do meu corpo suado, enquanto o dele permanecia frio aumentando a sensibilidade na minha pele. As novas sensações iam ganhando força em meu corpo. Esse prazer... era parecido com o que já havia sentido, mas diferente. Mais urgente. Na noite passada ele fora cuidadoso com medo de me machucar e isso já não era necessário hoje. A euforia dentro de mim era como um felino preparando o bote. Eu tinha vontade de gritar pedindo mais e mais.

Me sentia selvagem sob aquelas mãos. Meu corpo todo se contorcia. Jesse controlava o ritmo que acelerava a cada instante, seu rosto tomado por uma expressão de puro prazer.

- Suzannah – seus olhos estavam negros de excitação e eu fiquei presa naquele olhar. – Suzannah... – ele continuava a murmurar aumentando o ritmo ainda mais.

Arqueei minhas costas sentindo um espasmo, o orgasmo chegando. Meu grito foi abafado novamente pelos seus beijos que só fez aumentar o prazer. Atingimos o ápice juntos, minhas unhas cravadas em suas costas, suas mãos nos meus quadris aumentando a pressão.

Quando finalmente os corpos relaxaram, ele me puxou para cima do seu corpo, me aninhando em seus braços.

Senti Jesse tentando se desvencilhar quando estava quase dormindo.

- O que foi – perguntei sonolenta.

- Espera aqui. Eu já volto.

- Aonde você vai? – eu me recusava a deixá-lo sair agora.

- Eu não demoro. – ele saiu da cama com a leveza de um felino e vestiu a calça. Deixou a blusa e sumiu.

Sentei na cama irritada. Como ele ousava me deixar sozinha agora? Levantei e vesti um roupão de algodão. Já estava pensando em jogar a camisa de Jesse pela janela quando ouvi um grito vindo do quarto ao lado. Brad.

Corri para fora a tempo de ver Brad saindo do quarto tropeçando nos próprios pés, só com a parte de baixo do pijama e os cabelos desgrenhados.

- T... tem... tem...

- O que? – perguntei alarmada ouvindo os passos de Andy subindo as escadas.

- Tem alguma coisa no meu quarto.

Não! Ele não fez isso! Segurei um riso.

- Brad, você não está muito velho para ter medo do escuro não? – ironizei.

- Vá se ferrar!

- Brad! – Andy repreendeu. – Isso é jeito de falar com ela? E que gritaria é essa?

- Ele disse que tem alguma coisa no quarto. Deve ser o bicho papão. – eu não ia perder essa oportunidade jamais!

Entrei no quarto para ver o que Jesse tinha feito, mas não vi nada de anormal. Brad entrou também, receoso.

- Então? – perguntei encarando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O... o lençol – apontou para um lençol que estava no chão. – Tava flutuando.

Não consegui me conter e ri, ou melhor, gargalhei até me dobrar. Andy também ria apoiado na porta.

- Meu filho, depois de velho vai ter medo de fantasmas?

- Mas eu vi!

- Certo, Brad. – falei tentado parar de rir – A gente acredita.

- Ah, que saco! Saiam daqui vocês dois.

Eu saí apressada passando por Andy que continuou parado ali.

- Durma bem, Brad. E, ah, você está de castigo.

Parei a caminho do quarto. Seria bom demais para ser verdade.

- Quê? – Brad gritou dentro do quarto. – Por quê?

- Por ter gritado com a Suzannah.

Ai meu Deus. Eu não sou tão boa assim para merecer isso tudo.

- Mas ela...

- Nada de "mas". Você vai lavar os pratos durante sete dias. E sem reclamar. – e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. – Boa noite, Suze. – Passou por mim e desceu as escadas.

Entrei no quarto e dei de cara com Jesse que me esperava com um sorriso satisfeito. Tranquei a porta e corri para os seus braços. Beijei cada parte daquele rosto perfeito e ele me abraçou.

- Se soubesse que seria retribuído assim já teria feito isso há muito mais tempo.

- Bobo. – ri e me afastei só o suficiente para ver seu rosto – Obrigada.

Fomos até a cama e ele retirou meu roupão me deixando exposta. Mas ele apenas me aconchegou no seu peito novamente.

- Jesse.

- Hum?

- Só por curiosidade...

- Sim?

- O que te fez mudar de idéia sobre assombrar o Brad?

- Eu vi ouvi a conversa de vocês na cozinha e não gostei da forma como ele te tratou.

- Tava me espiando?

- Sim.

Tão sincero. Me aninhei mais no seu peito.

- Obrigada.

- Disponha, hermosa.

Depois de mais alguns minutos com ele acariciando meus cabelos e adormeci com um sorriso no rosto. E sonhei. Com Jesse.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Acordei com o toque do telefone seguido de uma batida na porta. Puxei o lençol para me cobrir instintivamente, mas depois lembrei que a porta estava trancada.

- Suze, telefone pra você. – Andy falou e desceu as escadas novamente.

Me estiquei para pegar a extensão que ficava no criado mudo ao lado da cama e voltei para os braços de Jesse que me recebeu me apertando contra seu peito forte e beijando meus cabelos.

- Alô? – falei com a voz sonolenta.

- Suze? Suze! – ouvi a voz de Cee Cee do outro lado. – Te acordei?

- Uhum. – foi só o que consegui responder.

- Ah, desculpa. Desculpa mesmo, eu não sabia que você acordava tão tarde.

Tarde? Olhei para o relógio digital em cima da penteadeira. Ainda não eram nem nove da manhã.

- Tudo bem, Cee Cee. Eu já ia levantar mesmo. – mentira lavada! Por mim eu ficava o dia todo ali. Mas não exatamente dormindo.

- Ah, que bom! Então... vai fazer o que hoje?

- O que eu vou fazer hoje? – levantei o rosto para olhar para Jesse e lhe direcionei um sorriso sugestivo. Ele riu e me puxou mais de encontro ao seu corpo. – Ainda não sei.

Ouvi que Cee Cee estava falando alguma coisa, mas não consegui entender. Era difícil me concentrar quando Jesse estava passando os lábios no meu pescoço daquela forma, sua língua deixando um rastro de calor por onde passava, suas mãos percorrendo minha cintura, ousadas.

- Suze? Suze? Você está aí?

- Ãhn? Quê?

- Suze! – Cee Cee quase gritou do outro lado da linha. – Você não dormiu de novo, né?

- Não, é que eu... – nem conseguia completar a frase. O que foi que ela perguntou mesmo? – O que você disse?

Jesse deu uma pausa para me deixar respirar e eu me concentrei no que ela falava.

- Eu perguntei se você não quer vir aqui para casa hoje? Adam também vai estar aqui. A gente podia passar o dia assistindo filmes e jogando conversa fora.

- Ah, eu... – na verdade, eu não estava com a mínima disposição de sair de casa hoje. Eu queria mesmo era passar o dia todo com Jesse no meu quarto, mas sei que minha mãe não permitiria isso. E não me refiro nem ao fato de ficar aqui com Jesse, apenas ao fato de ficar aqui mesmo. – Por que você não vem pra cá? E traz o Adam também. – encontro de casais. Eu sou brilhante!

- Sua mãe não se incomoda?

- De jeito nenhum! – e eu não estava mentindo. Minha mãe sempre insistia para eu convidar meus amigos do colégio interno para passar as férias ou algum feriado prolongado na nossa antiga casa. Eu sempre dizia que eles já tinham planos ou inventava alguma desculpa. A verdade era que eu nunca tive amigos que quisesse convidar.

- Tudo bem, então. De que horas?

- Pode vir agora, se quiser. Assim vocês almoçam comigo.

- Tá. Vou ligar pro Adam e pedir pra ele me pegar. – já estava me contagiando com a empolgação de Cee Cee. Era era sempre tão animada com tudo. – Eu levo os filmes.

- Ok. Eu me encarrego da pipoca.

- Fechado! – se despediu rápido e desligou.

Devolvi o telefone à mesinha e sentei na cama cobrindo os seios com o lençol.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, hermosa.

Jesse me olhava com aquele sorriso perfeito, seus olhos negros brilhantes. Eu só fazia sorrir enquanto admirava seu lindo rosto.

- Jesse... eu estava pensando...

- O quê?

- Sabe... meus amigos estão vindo para cá.

- Sim. – ele ficou sério. – Não se preocupe, hermosa, eu já estou de saída.

- Não! – falei alto demais. Baixei a voz. – Eu estava pensando se você poderia ficar.

- Ficar?

- É.

- Mas seus amigos vão estar aqui.

- Eu sei. É que...

- O quê? – suas mãos tocaram meu rosto numa leve carícia.

- Eu queria que vocês se conhecessem.

- Hermosa, - ele começou num tom que parecia que explicava algo a uma pessoa muito leiga – eles não podem me ver.

- Eu sei, mas você pode vê-los. E...

- E o quê, Suzannah? – sua voz era suave.

- Eu queria passar o dia com você. – Céus, eu poderia ser mais pegajosa?

Mas eu acho que ele gostou do que eu falei porque me puxou para seus braços e me beijou sofregamente. E eu ainda nem tinha escovado os dentes. Eca! Me afastei quando lembrei disso.

- Jesse... hálito matinal e beijo não combinam. – mas eu falava só por mim porque sua boca continuava deliciosa.

- Eu não sinto nada. – ele riu e me puxou novamente, mas eu me afastei.

- Sério, Jesse. – eu o encarei na expectativa. – Então, você vai ficar?

- Tem certeza? - apenas acenei com a cabeça. – Se é o que você quer, então eu fico.

- Obrigada.

Ele se levantou, e vestiu a camisa.

- Aonde vai?

- Vou te dar um pouco de privacidade. – podia existir um homem mais perfeito? Nunca!

Ele se inclinou para beijar meus lábios de leve e eu me afastei.

- Ainda não escovei os dentes, Jesse.

- Boba! – me puxou pela nuca e me beijou antes de sumir.

Tomei um banho e sequei meus cabelos deixando-os completamente lisos. Optei por vestir um vestido azul claro de alcinhas que era justo na parte de cima e solto da cintura para baixo, terminando nos joelhos. Desci para comer alguma coisa e minha mãe só faltou dançar a macarena quando eu falei que tinha convidado dois amigos para passar o dia lá em casa. Foi logo pedindo pro Andy fazer um almoço super especial e dando bronca no Brad quando ele chamou Cee Cee de estranha. Tudo bem que ela era mesmo, mas eu adorei vê-lo levar uma bronca.

Nem preciso dizer a festa que minha mãe fez quando Adam e Cee Cee chegaram. Parecia uma criança recebendo um presente no natal. Praticamente tive que empurrar os dois escada acima para livrá-los dos abraços dela.

Quando chegamos ao meu quarto Jesse já estava lá. Estava sentado no nosso – é, agora é nosso sim – banco da janela e se levantou quando entramos. Dei um sorriso discreto e fechei a porta.

- Nossa, Suze! Seu quarto é lindo. – Cee Cee falou maravilhada girando no meio do quarto.

- E olha só a vista! – Foi a vez de Adam falar andando para a janela. Jesse saiu do lugar no mesmo instante que ele subiu nas almofadas para olhar melhor. – Deve ser incrível acordar com uma vista dessa.

Os dois ficaram fazendo observações sobre cada detalhe do meu quarto, mexendo em tudo até que eu os interrompi.

- Adam, Cee Cee – falei, mas na intenção de dizer seus nomes para que Jesse os conhecesse do que para chamá-los de verdade –, que filme vocês trouxeram?

- Ah, esqueci no carro. – Adam respondeu – Vou pegar. – passou por mim e saiu.

- Liga não. Ele é meio cabeça de vento às vezes.

Eu ri e nos sentamos no banco da janela. Jesse continuava parado num canto apenas observando tudo.

- Há quanto tempo vocês namoram? – perguntei tentando puxar algum assunto.

- Oito meses – ela baixou a cabeça e corou.

- Que foi?

- Não é nada.

- Fala. – incentivei.

- É que... – ela começou, visivelmente constrangida. – às vezes eu nem acredito que a gente tá namorando.

- Por quê?

- Ah, é que eu sempre gostei muito dele, mas não fazia idéia que ele sentia a mesma coisa. – Ela suspirou – Nossa! Eu e Adam, juntos.

- Vocês formam um lindo casal.

Ela soltou um riso de escárnio.

- Tá certo!

- O quê?

- Me poupa, Suze!

- O que foi? – perguntei, confusa.

- Qual é! Olha só pra mim. E olha pro Adam. Ele é todo bonitão – eu não chamaria de bonitão. Bonitão era o carinha que estava no meu quarto rindo de uma forma muito sexy. – E eu sou toda esquisita. A albina! Eu sei muito bem o que as pessoas da escola falam de mim.

Ok, agora chega! Eu não ia deixar ela se depreciar daquela forma.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Cee Cee. – ela me encarou assustada, mas eu continuei antes que ela falasse alguma coisa. – Se você liga para o que aquele bando de gente fútil fala é porque você não é a garota que eu pensei que fosse!

- Você me chamou de idiota?

- Chamei, sim! – eu comecei agora ia até o fim. – Poxa, Cee Cee, eu pensei que você era mais autêntica, sabe! Mas se você se importa tanto assim com a beleza externa...

- Eu não me importo! – ela protestou. – Mas eu sei que eu não sou bonita.

- Cee Cee, você acha mesmo que o Adam liga pra esse tipo de coisa? Você acha mesmo que beleza externa é só o que importa? Pois deixa eu te falar uma novidade: isso é o que menos conta. Adam é louco por você. E ele não tá nem aí se você não se veste como uma Barbie. Ele gosta de você do jeito que você é. – olhei bem no fundo dos seus olhos que estavam cheios de lágrimas. – E eu também. – completei.

Ela me abraçou forte.

- Agora pára com essa bobagem – falei afastando-a de leve e enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto branco.

- Ai meu Deus, se o Adam me ver assim, vai ficar preocupado.

- Vai lavar o rosto – apontei para a porta do banheiro.

Ela se levantou e foi até lá. Parou na porta e se virou.

- Obrigada, Suze. – riu e entrou fechando a porta atrás de si.

Jesse já estava do meu lado no banco.

- Isso foi... – comecei.

- Lindo. – ele completou.

- Eu ia dizer "meloso", mas acho que vou ficar com o que você disse.

Ele riu divertido.

- Estou muito orgulhoso de você, hermosa.

Ai, como eu gostava da voz dele. Ainda mais quando ele falava assim bem pertinho do meu ouvido, sua respiração roçando no meu pescoço. Mas então ouvimos Adam subindo as escadas falando com alguém e Jesse se afastou voltando para seu lugar.

- Desculpa a demora. – Adam falou assim que entrou e fechou a porta. – Sua mãe me segurou lá embaixo.

- Sinto muito.

- Cadê Cee Cee?

- Tô aqui. – ela mesma respondeu saindo do banheiro completamente nova, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

Sentamos no tapete enquanto Adam mostrava os filmes que tinham trazido. Um de romance, um de ação e um de terror. Mas optamos por jogar conversa fora e deixar a sessão cinema para a parte da tarde.

- Você tem namorado, Suze? – Cee Cee perguntou de repente.

- Não. – respondi sem pensar. Então notei um movimento no canto do quarto. Jesse tinha sumido. Que droga! Mas o que ele queria que eu respondesse. A gente não estava namorando mesmo! Ou estava? Quer dizer... ele nunca tinha feito o pedido oficial, mas... Peraí, agora eu era quem estava bancando a donzela. Estamos no século XXI. Não tinha mais essa de pedir ninguém em namoro. As pessoas namoravam e pronto. E não era exatamente isso que nós estávamos fazendo? Nós dormimos juntos e eu até tinha pedido para ele conhecer meus amigos. Se isso não era namoro, o que era então? Oh oh! Eu fiz besteira. Merda! Merda!

Mas no momento eu tinha que me concentrar no que eles estavam falando. Mas minha vista sempre desviava para o ponto que ele estivera antes, só que ele não voltou.

Em determinado momento, Adam falou algo que me fez esquecer minha preocupação com Jesse por um momento.

- Vocês ficaram sabendo o que aconteceu na Missão na noite de sexta?

Epa. Essa resposta eu sabia.

- Sim. – Cee Cee respondeu antes. – Parece que a escola foi invadida por vândalos. Destruíram tudo por lá. Até a cabeça da estátua do padre Serra eles arrancaram.

Essa não era bem a minha versão da história. Céus. O que nós humanos não inventamos para não acreditar que o sobrenatural existe. Vândalos! Até parece que um simples vândalo seria capaz de arrancar um pedaço de bronze daquele tamanho.

Mas isso me lembrou que eu tinha uma coisinha pendente lá na Missão. Ainda havia uns fantasmas pra mediar. Não fiquei nem um pouco empolgada quando pensei em enfrentá-los de novo. Se bem que, graças à interferência de Jesse, talvez eles fossem mais simpáticos comigo da próxima vez.

Passamos o dia rindo e conversando besteiras e os filmes acabaram esquecidos num canto. Quando eles foram embora o sol já estava se pondo. Minha mãe ainda insistira para que eles ficassem para o jantar, mas Cee Cee alegara ter prometido à mãe que voltaria antes de escurecer. Depois que eles se foram eu subi correndo as escadas, louca para falar com Jesse. Queria pedir desculpas. Tranquei a porta do quarto e o chamei, mas ele não veio. Chamei novamente e nada.

O jeito era aproveitar a noite pra colocar minhas pendências em dia. Não queria chegar no dia seguinte numa escola cheia de fantasmas. Adam tinha falado que, por conta da invasão, a polícia estava vigiando o local. Seria um pouco mais difícil entrar lá dessa vez, mas eu daria um jeito.

Esperei todos irem dormir depois que jantamos – Brad lavou os pratos – e me preparei para sair. Da mesma forma que da outra noite eu pulei a janela e peguei a bicicleta. Olhei ao redor para ver se Jesse estava me vigiando, mas nem sinal dele. Tudo bem. Depois eu resolvia isso com ele.

Assim que cheguei na Missão eu vi a viatura da polícia parada em frente ao portão de entrada. Bem longe do local por onde eu tinha entrado na sexta. Deixei a bicicleta no mesmo lugar, atrás da lixeira, e pulei o muro. Mas não vi nenhum fantasma. Nem mesmo o asno. Andei um pouco por lá, evitando passar perto do portão. Nada de fantasmas. Viagem perdida. Saco!

Sentei embaixo de uma árvore para criar coragem pra enfrentar a subida na volta para casa. A noite estava fria e eu puxei o capuz para proteger o rosto do vento. Devo ter agarrado no sono porque comecei a sonhar com Jesse. E ele não estava chateado comigo. Ele disse que teve que sair daquele jeito porque ele lembrou que tinha deixado a torneira aberta. Então ele começou a repetir meu nome de novo e de novo e, não satisfeito, ficou cutucando meu braço. Eu mandava ele parar, mas ele não parava. E começou a me chacoalhar pelos ombros. Então eu acordei.

E eu estava mesmo sendo chacoalhada pelo Jesse que estava abaixado na minha frente.

- Nossa! – ele falou quando me viu abrindo os olhos. – Pensei que não ia mais acordar, Suzannah.

Ele se ergueu e se afastou. Ok. Fora sonho mesmo. Ele estava chateado.

- Jesse espera. – levantei rápido e fui atrás dele.

Ele parou, mas não se virou. Eu parei na sua frente para poder olhá-lo.

- É melhor você voltar para casa, Suzannah. Está tarde. – sua voz era fria, seu rosto sem expressão.

- Jesse, me desculpa.

- Pelo quê?

- Você sabe.

Ele me olhou com os olhos negros sem brilho. Droga! Ele estava mais chateado do que eu pensei.

- Não, não sei Suzannah.

_Droga! Pára de me chamar de Suzannah_. Queria gritar.

- Me desculpa pelo que eu disse essa manhã.

- E o que foi que você disse?

Ele queria que eu falasse. Dane-se. Eu queria mesmo era fazer as pazes com ele.

- Me desculpa por ter dito que não tinha namorado, Jesse.

- E você tem namorado, Suzannah?

Quê? Como assim? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Céus, será que eu tinha interpretado tudo errado? Será que ele tinha ido embora por outro motivo?

- Er... bem... – eu gaguejando. Eu, Suzannah Simon, mediadora, gaguejando. Patético. – é que nós dois estamos juntos e...

- E o quê, Suzannah?

Se ele não parasse de me chamar desse jeito eu seria capaz de batê-lo. Tudo bem que esse era meu nome, mas quando ele chamava assim nesse tom frio, fazia um arrepio subir pela minha espinha. E não era um arrepio bom.

- Eu pensei que... por tudo que... já aconteceu com a gente... – gaguejando de novo – que talvez a gente estivesse... namorando.

Corei horrores ao dizer isso. O que estava dando em mim. Primeiro gaguejava, agora corava feito uma menininha boba. É. Esse é o efeito de Jesse sobre mim, pobre mortal.

- Você pensou isso? – mesmo tom de voz, mesmo olhar, mesmo rosto se expressão.

Meu Deus. Tinha me enganado completamente. Que mico.

- Pensei. – respondi num fio de voz baixando a cabeça.

Jesse respirou fundo.

- Então por que disse que não tem namorado?

Ãnh? Como assim?

- Quê?

- Se você pensa assim, por que disse aos seus amigos que não tem namorado?

- Eu só...

- Quem você pensa que eu sou, Suzannah? – Ok. Finalmente seu rosto assumiu alguma expressão, mas não foi boa. Era de raiva e mágoa. Seus olhos brilhavam intensos. – Que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou?

- Eu...

- O quê?

- Eu pensei que... – eu não conseguia falar nada. Não sabia se ficava triste por ele estar tão chateado comigo ou se feliz por ele também se considerar meu namorado.

- Pensou o quê? Que eu sou do tipo que vai pra cama com qualquer uma e some no dia seguinte? Ou do tipo que faz sexo por diversão sem assumir compromissos?

- Eu não...

- Suzannah – seus dedos tocaram meu queixo me forçando a olhá-lo nos olhos –, eu não sou assim.

- Eu sei que não.

- Então por quê?

- É só que... é tudo muito recente. – tomei coragem e falei de uma vez. – Eu nunca namorei antes, então era meio que automático, sabe? As pessoas perguntavam e eu já respondia de uma vez. E a gente nunca falou nada sobre isso, então eu só...

- Suzannah – ele me interrompeu, sua voz agora suave e gentil –, você quer namorar comigo?

Ai meu deus. Será que eu era jovem demais para ter uma parada cardíaca? Porque eu tinha a impressão que meu coração parara de bater.

_Responde, Suzannah. Responde_! Eu estava zonza, um zumbido no meu ouvido. Sentia borboletas no meu estômago. Quando foi que eu comi isso? _Pára de babar, idiota. Ele está esperando uma resposta_!

- Sim. – consegui responder num sussurro.

Ele riu e me puxou para seus braços.

- Hermosa – hum, bem melhor agora –, você às vezes é tão boba.

- Eu não sou boba.

- É sim. Minha boba.

Ok. Eu podia ser boba então. Ele podia me chamar do que quisesse que eu aceitaria.

Então ele me beijou. Céus, como eu estava feliz. Me sentia flutuando, meu corpo leve, minha cabeça girando de alegria.

Ele interrompeu o beijo com delicadeza e se afastou um pouco.

- Vamos acabar logo com o que você veio fazer aqui e vamos para casa, certo?

O que foi que eu fui fazer lá mesmo? Ah, os fantasmas.

- O problema é que eu não vi nenhum fantasma aqui.

- Deixa eu te ajudar com isso, então. – E sumiu.

Era essa a ajuda que ele ia me dar? Me deixar sozinha? Grande ajuda, Jesse.

_Morda a língua, Suzannah_!

Porque logo em seguida Jesse voltou com os fantasmas. Todos eles. Quantos eram mesmo? Sete, oito... onze, doze, treze. Treze fantasmas. Urgh. Isso me lembrou um filme. Credo! Mas aqueles ali não pareciam ter nenhuma intenção diabólica nos rostos pálidos. Apenas me encaravam ansiosos. Beleza. A hostilidade acabou.

Jesse foi para baixo da árvore que eu estava dormindo e sentou se recostando no tronco numa pose displicente e sexy. Se bem que ele ficaria sexy até plantando bananeira. Eu sentei na grama do pátio e os fantasmas fizeram o mesmo. Me senti no meio daquela brincadeira "seu rei mandou..." Tirei um caderninho da mochila – é, eu tinha levado um caderninho. Fazer o quê? Era muita coisa pra lembrar. Não tinha memória de elefante. – e comecei a anotar os pedidos. Comecei logo com o asno... quer dizer, Cris, conforme ele se apresentou, que pediu para eu avisar ao irmão dele que ele podia ficar com sua prancha de surf e seus CDs, contanto que desse um certo cd para uma garota em especial. Ele me deu o telefone da casa dele, os nomes de todos da família, qual era o cd e o nome da garota. Serviço completo. Adoro quando eles facilitam meu trabalho. Depois dele foi a vez da mulher de cabelos crespos, que se chamava Stella, e que pediu para passar a sua mãe o número do seu seguro de vida para que ela sacasse o dinheiro e pagasse a hipoteca da casa. Novamente, ela me passou todas as informações que eu precisaria e eu passei ao próximo. E assim foi até eu anotar os pedidos de todos. Eu teria trabalho de sobra por, no mínimo, um mês. Três semanas se não acontecesse nenhum imprevisto.

- Bom trabalho, Mediadora. – Jesse falou se aproximando depois que ficamos a sós. Ele estendeu a mão e me ajudou a levantar. – Vamos para casa agora. Você precisa dormir.

- Eu estava pensando em fazer outra coisa. – ri sugestiva.

- Você tem aula amanhã, hermosa. – ele também riu passando a mão no meu rosto.

- Porque você tem que me lembrar isso?

- Alguém tem que ser o responsável dessa relação.

- Eu sou responsável.

- Então vamos para casa dormir?

- Você não vai dormir.

- Eu não preciso. Mas vou ficar te olhando.

- Isso não é justo!

- É para mim. – ele riu e me puxou para si, me beijando no pescoço.

Tudo bem. Eu já estava me acostumando a aceitar tudo que ele dizia mesmo. Ainda mais com ele sendo tão persuasivo.

E não seria nada mal dormir nos seus braços mais uma noite. Nada mal mesmo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

O dias seguintes transcorreram sem problemas. Ia para a escola pela manhã, à tarde, antes do jantar, eu fazia meu trabalho como mediadora e à noite ficava com Jesse. Tudo nas mil maravilhas. Mas ainda tinha que aturar algumas indiretas de Brad sobre o fato de eu ficar tanto tempo no meu quarto.

- Sabe, Suze, não é normal uma garota jovem e bonita como você passar tanto tempo no quarto – disse certa noite durante o jantar, a voz carregada de ironia. – Você devia sair mais, aproveitar a noite.

Se ele achava mesmo que iria me pegar com essa estava muito enganado.

- Eu não gosto de sair à noite. Prefiro muito mais ficar no meu quarto lendo um bom livro.

- E que livro você está lendo agora, Suze. – perguntou sarcasticamente.

Os outros observavam nossa conversa sem falar nada.

- _Se Houver Amanhã_ de Sidney Sheldon.

- Não conheço.

- Você não conhece Sidney Sheldon? – minha mãe perguntou finalmente entrando na conversa. – É um dos maiores escritores dos últimos tempos.

- Eu conheço. – David falou empolgado. – Gosto muito dos livros dele. Mas nunca li esse. É bom?

- Muito. – respondi – Tracy Whitney é uma das melhores heroínas que eu já vi. Depois eu te empresto.

- Obrigada.

- Viu filho? – Andy falou se dirigindo à Brad. – Você deveria andar mais com Suze. Talvez assim você adquirisse um pouco da cultura dela.

Brad me lançou um olhar mortal que me deixou apavorada. Brincadeira! Tive que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não rir. Minhas costelas doíam do esforço. Pego na própria armadilha. Rá rá. Tadinho do Brad.

E o melhor é que eu não estava mentido. Eu estava mesmo lendo esse livro. Descobri há alguns dias que Jesse adorava ler então a gente ficava parte da noite sentados no banco da janela, eu apoiada no seu peito firme e macio, enquanto líamos alguma coisa escolhida por ele. Isso só não acontecia quando ele inventava de ler os livros de história do colégio e outros que me fez pegar na biblioteca. Sério! Ele lia aqueles livros com tanto prazer que parecia que estava lendo a Cosmopolitan. Nesses dias eu o deixava ler sozinho enquanto fazia meu dever de casa ou ouvia música.

E a outra parte da noite nós aproveitávamos para coisas mais produtivas.

E teve um dia particularmente especial no meio de toda essa correira "escola + mediação + namoro". Eu cheguei em casa depois da aula muito feliz porque finalmente, depois de quase um mês de trabalho diário, a escola finalmente estava livre de fantasmas. Cheguei sozinha porque Brad tinha ficado no treino de futebol, David tinha ficado na casa de um amigo para estudar e Jake, que me deixara em casa, tinha um encontro com uma garota e não sabia que horas chegaria. Pediu para avisar ao pai que, se fosse se atrasar para o jantar, ele ligaria.

- Cheguei! – gritei para avisar que estava em casa.

- Hermosa.

Dei um pulo do susto que levei e me virei para o topo da escada. Jesse estava lá e vinha descendo na minha direção.

- Jesse – sussurrei -, você ficou louco? O que está fazendo aqui em baixo?

- Não tem ninguém em casa.

- Não? – me surpreendi, minha voz voltando ao tom normal.

- Não. – ele falou se aproximando mais. – Tem um recado na secretária eletrônica.

Ele apontou o aparelho que estava do meu lado. A luzinha piscava indicando que havia um recado e eu apertei o botão para ouvi-lo. Era da minha mãe:

"_Crianças, eu vou ter que ficar trabalhando até tarde hoje porque surgiu uma notícia urgente e eu estou responsável pela cobertura. Andy também vai chegar tarde porque teve uns problemas com o prazo de entrega de um projeto. Infelizmente vocês terão que providenciar o próprio jantar. E nada de pizza! Avisaremos quando estivermos indo para casa para que não se preocupem. Beijos. Amo vocês_"

Ai que saco. Odeio cozinhar.

Epa. Volta a fita. Eu estou com o meu namorado numa casa vazia. Mas o problema é que meus meio-irmãos poderiam voltar a qualquer instante. Tive uma idéia. Peguei o telefone e liguei para Brad. Depois de chamar umas seis vezes ele atendeu.

- Alô?

- Brad, é Suze.

- O que você quer? E fala logo antes que o treinador reclame comigo.

Grosso!

- Eu só queria te avisar que não tem jantar em casa hoje. Seu pai e minha mãe vão chegar tarde. A gente vai ter que cozinhar. Eu estava pensando se você poderia ficar responsável por fazer a salada enquanto eu faço...

- Quê? Cê tá louca?! – ele falou quase gritando. – E eu lá tenho cara de cozinheiro? – era uma pergunta retórica. – Não! Pode deixar que eu vou sair pra comer pizza com o resto do time.

- Mas mamãe disse que não era pra gente comer pizza – falei numa voz de fingida inocência.

- Ah! Vai se ferrar! – e desligou.

Rá. Funcionou. Fale para um homem do tipo do Brad que ele tem que ir pra cozinha que eles fogem logo.

Usei o mesmo truque com Jake que disse que ia jantar com a amiguinha dele. Oba. Menos um. É claro que com o David eu tive que usar outra técnica. Ele nunca iria deixar eu cozinhar sozinha.

Liguei para a casa do amigo dele – ele tinha me dado o telefone de lá no caso de uma emergência. Tão responsável.

- Dave, é Suze.

- Oi Suze. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada demais. É só que minha mãe ligou avisando que ela e seu pai vão ficar presos no trabalho até tarde. Ou seja, sem jantar pra nós. Eu já falei com seus irmãos e eles disseram que vão jantar fora. Então eu estava pensando se você não poderia jantar por aí mesmo. Assim eu não preciso cozinhar nada.

- Mas se você quiser eu te ajudo.

Eu não disse?

- Na verdade, Dave, eu tenho um trabalho de história pra fazer e só vou comer alguma besteira mesmo enquanto estudo.

- Você precisa de ajuda no trabalho?

Ai, Céus! Por que ele tem que ser tão prestativo e nerd? Tudo bem que eu gostava disso, mas aquele não era o momento.

- Não precisa. Eu tenho que fazer isso sozinha. E nem é difícil. É só longo. Então, tem problema se você ficar aí?

- Acho que não. Deixa eu ver. – ouvi ele falando com alguém e depois voltou à linha. – Sem problemas. E a mãe do Kane disse que me leva em casa depois do jantar.

Ai que perfeito!

- Ok, Dave. Valeu. Até mais tarde então.

- Até. E bom estudo.

- Obrigada.

Desliguei e encarei Jesse que estava parado do meu lado

- O que foi isso? – perguntou com o cenho franzido. – Nós não fizemos esse trabalho ontém?

Quando ele diz "nós" quer dizer ele ditando e eu copiando.

- Claro que sim, eu só queria me certificar que não seríamos interrompidos.

- Interrompidos em quê?

Como ele é fofo com essa carinha de inocente. Que vontade de apertar aquelas bochechas. Ergui uma sobrancelha o encarando sugestiva e ele compreendeu.

- Hermosa... – sua voz era de advertência, mas eu podia notar que estava um pouco rouca.

- O quê? – perguntei inocentemente.

Mas ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso ele me beijou. No começo foi um beijo suave, mas em pouco tempo se transformou em outra coisa.

Louco de desejo, Jesse me encostou na parede ao lado da porta e me beijou com paixão. Zonza, eu passei as pernas pela cintura dele. No fundo da minha consiência eu tinha medo que alguém da minha família mudasse de planos e resolvesse ir para casa mais cedo, mas quando eu senti o corpo de Jesse, rijo e exigente, tudo desapareceu.

Ele me levava para a sala sem interromper o beijo. Ele me deitou no tapete fofo que ficava em frente à lareira que nunca era acesa e começou a se despir. Eu sorri maliciosa e o ajudei enquanto ele tirava as minhas roupas.

Eu comecei a explorar o corpo másculo com as mãos e com os lábios, deixando que as peles roçassem uma na outra, até não conseguir mais resistir. Então, eu o guiei para dentro de mim, e o movimento despertou uma série de tremores.

Os movimentos foram se intensificando, e eu pensei que fosse explodir de prazer. De repente, Jesse enrijeceu ainda mais dentro de mim gemendo alto e começou a dizer meu nome, como um mantra. Uma nova onda de prazer me envolveu até que eu perdi a capacidade de pensar.

Passou muito tempo até que eu, finalmente, começasse a voltar a realidade. Jesse estava do meu lado, o peito arfando, tão satisfeito quanto eu.

- Estou feliz por namorar uma mulher com a mente tão brilhante. – sua voz ainda estava entrecortada pela falta de ar.

Ser chamada de mulher brilhante depois de fazer sexo com um homem perfeito como ele era pra deixar qualquer uma nas nuvens.

- Ah, eu acho que preciso de um banho. – e precisava mesmo. Eu estava toda suada, o corpo pegajoso.

Jesse se inclinou na minha direção, beijando meu pescoço. Ele se levantou e me colocou no colo depois que eu peguei nossas roupas. Fomos para o meu quarto ele me levou até o banheiro. Opa! Banho em dupla? Gostei.

Mas então ele me deu um beijo de leve na testa e já ia saindo quando eu o segurei pelo pulso.

- Aonde vai?

- Te dar um pouco de privacidade.

- Eu não quero privacidade, Jesse. Eu quero você!

- Hermosa, você não sabe o efeito que você causa em mim quando fala desse jeito. – sua voz estava tão rouca que eu quase não entendi o que ele falava.

- Mas é um efeito bom?

- Você não faz idéia. – e me puxou para um beijo ardente. Ok. Agora eu fazia, sim. Sentia o efeito entre as minhas pernas.

Ele me levou para debaixo do chuveiro deixando a água morna cair sobre os nossos corpos. Tudo bem que ele não precisava tomar banho, mas ele ficava simplesmente maravilhoso com a água escorrendo por seu cabelo, deslizando por seu corpo.

Então ele começou a me ensaboar e eu fui pro céu. Sua mão passava por todo o meu corpo evitando as partes mais íntimas, mas ainda assim me levando à loucura. Eu gemia de prazer, meu corpo se contorcendo. Eu mal me aguentava em pé. E quase cai quando sua mão passou pela parte interna da minha coxa. Então ele me segurou pela cintura com uma das mãos e com a outra prosseguiu com a carícia. Deixou o sabonete no suporte e deslizou sua mão para a minha intimidade. Sorte que não tinha ninguém em casa porque naquele momento eu soltei um gemido tão alto que deve ter feito alguns passarinhos voarem da árvore na frente da janela.

Depois que eu já estava totalmente limpa e sem sabonete pelo corpo ele desligou o chuveiro. E quando eu pensei que ele iria me levar para fora e me enxugar ele me virou de costas para si e me segurou novamente com uma das mãos pela cintura. A outra foi descendo e descendo até chegar à minha parte mais íntima e úmida de desejo. Apoiei as mãos na parede, minhas unhas querendo arranhar o azulejo. Ele fazia movimentos circulares e aumentava a pressão quando atingia a parte mais sensível da minha região.

- Jesse... – eu gemia completamente sem fôlego. – por favor...

Eu queria que ele acabasse com aquela agonia de uma vez por todas, mas ele parecia disposto a me torturar.

Ele soltou minha cintura por um instante para tirar o cabelo do meu pescoço e passou a língua pelo local.

- Jesse... aahhh.

Eu não conseguia mais raciocinar. Sua mão aumentou o ritmo da carícia e eu senti um dedo deslizando para dentro de mim. Ainda bem que ele tinha voltado a me segurar pela cintura porque eu perdi completamente as forças. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito ele me puxou mais para si. Senti seu membro pressionando minhas nádegas e eu comecei a rebolar contra seu corpo. Ele gemeu alto e começou a estocar ainda mais rápido com seu dedo dentro de mim.

- Jesse, eu vou... aaaahhh...

Meu corpo todo tremia sofrendo os espasmos do orgasmo. Jesse então me virou para si e me beijou com paixão. Passei meus braços pelos seus ombros e o deixei com as mãos livres para percorrer todo o meu corpo. Em instantes eu já estava me arqueando contra seu corpo novamente. Ele me imprensou contra a parede e eu envolvi minhas pernas pela sua cintura, facilitando a penetração. Ele começou a se movimentar dentro de mim enquanto beijava meu pescoço e meus lábios.

Minhas costas batiam contra a parede dura, mas eu nem me importava com a dor. Pra falar a verdade eu nem sentia. Só sentia Jesse dentro de mim se movimentando mais rápido, seu peito pressionando meus seios. Eu já sentia o clímax se aproximando outra vez.

- Hermosa, eu não agüento mais. Eu vou...

Mas ele não precisou continuar. Senti seu corpo enrijecer e o líquido me invadir. Eu acompanhei em seguida, minhas unhas cravando nos seus ombros, deixando marcas profundas ali.

Depois que recuperei as forças eu tomei outro banho rápido, dessa vez sozinha e fui para a cama com ele do meu lado ainda sem roupas. Deitamos por cima do lençol e ficamos apenas nos acariciando, cansados demais para fazer alguma coisa a mais, mas desejosos demais para tirar as mãos um do outro. Quando o sol estava se pondo minha barriga roncou, me lembrando que eu ainda tinha que fazer alguma coisa para comer.

- Não estou com mínima vontade de cozinhar. Acho que vou pedir uma pizza.

- Nada disso, Suzannah. – ele se levantou vestindo apenas a calça e me puxou para fora da cama. – Vem. Eu te ajudo.

- Você sabe cozinhar? – perguntei enquanto vestia um roupão branco de algodão que batia nos joelhos.

- Não. Mas eu te dou apoio moral.

- Rá. Muito engraçado.

No fim ele acabou me ajudando de verdade. Fiz um sanduíche de peito de peru e enquanto eu separava tudo ele lavou e cortou as verduras. Sentamos a mesa de madeira da cozinha mesmo, ele na minha frente apenas me olhando enquanto eu comia.

- Foi tão bom chegar hoje na escola e não ver nenhum fantasma por lá. – comentei entre uma mordida e outra.

- Você fez um excelente trabalho com eles.

- Também acho. – sorri orgulhosa. – Fazia tempo que eu não mediava tantos fantasmas em tão pouco tempo. Mas eu só consegui isso graças a você.

- Não mesmo, hermosa. O mérito é todo seu. – ele falou sem graça.

- Deixa disso, Jesse. – eu o cortei, repousando meu lanche no prato. – Se você não tivesse aparecido naquela noite, aqueles projetos de poltergeists teriam feito picadinho de mim.

- Projeto de quê?

- Poltergeist. Fantasma traiçoeiro. – expliquei.

- Ah.

- E você ainda fez que com que eles ficassem bonzinhos usando todo aquele seu poder incrível.

- Ok. Talvez eu tenha ajudado um pouco.

- Ajudou e muito. – eu o corrigi.

- Mas não fui eu que tive todo aquele trabalho para fazer o que eles pediam. Esse mérito você não pode negar.

- E não nego. – desde quando eu era modesta? – E fiquei muito feliz quando acabou. Agora finalmente eu posso assistir minhas aulas sem ninguém berrando no meu ouvido.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente e eu voltei ao meu sanduíche. Então uma dúvida passou pela minha cabeça e eu não contive a curiosidade.

- Jesse, há quanto tempo você é fantasma?

Ele me olhou sério.

- Porque essa pergunta agora?

- É só que eu estava lembrando do dia que você enfrentou aqueles treze fantasmas sozinho. Então eu percebi que, para você ter tanto poder assim, você deve ter morrido há muito tempo.

- Sim. Cento e cinqüenta anos.

- Nossa! – eu meio que já tinha deduzido isso por conta das roupas dele, mas ainda assim fiquei surpresa. E a curiosidade aumentou. – Como foi que você morreu?

Jesse não disse nada. Talvez eu o tenha ofendido. Às vezes eu me deparo com fantasmas que não gostam de falar sobre como morreram. Ele continuou calado e eu pensei que ele não ia responder.

O sol já tinha se posto lá fora, a lua surgindo em seu lugar, bem alto lá no céu, e eu po­dia ver o rosto do Jesse como se fosse dia. Ele não estava parecendo muito diferente do habitual. Por baixo daquelas espessas sobrancelhas negras, seus olhos, de cílios tão densos, eram tão reveladores quanto um espelho - quer dizer, eu provavelmente seria capaz de ver meu reflexo neles, mas não adivinharia nada sobre o que ele estava pensando.

- Er... deixa pra lá. Não precisa me contar...

- Não. – ele respondeu. – Tudo bem.

- É só curiosidade mesmo. Se você não se sentir confortável pra falar sobre isso...

- Não, não é isso. É só que... eu não lembro o que aconteceu.

Não era a primeira vez que eu encontrava um fantasma que não se lembrava de como morreu. Mas geralmente os que eu encontrava eram vítimas de acidentes de carro e eu tinha certeza que na época que ele viveu as pessoas não morriam de acidente de carro. Eu nem tinha certeza se já existia carros motorizados naquela época.

- Não lembra?

- Não. – seu olhar se fixou em algum ponto atrás de mim, provavelmente sem ver nada, preso em recordações. – Na época em que eu vivi, essa casa era um hotel. E eu tinha vindo para a cidade para resolver alguns assuntos de negócios da família e me hospedei aqui. Eu cheguei à noite, muito cansado da viagem e dormi rápido. E não acordei. – ele abriu os braços para mostrar seu corpo atual. – Quando eu me dei conta que tinha morrido eu voltei imediatamente para cá, mas meu corpo não estava mais aqui.

- Então será que é por isso que você continua aqui? – perguntei displicentemente, mordendo o último pedaço do sanduíche.

- Como assim?

- Será que você ainda não seguiu em frente por que quer descobrir o que aconteceu com você naquela noite?

Ele levantou-se de um salto empurrando a cadeira para traz, me olhando furioso.

- O que você está fazendo, Suzannah?

- O quê? – eu o encarei, assustada. O que foi que eu fiz agora?

- Você está tentando me mediar. – não foi uma pergunta. – Por quê?

- Jesse, pelo amor de Deus, foi só uma pergunta!

- E por que você fez essa pergunta?

- Sei lá. Curiosidade.

- Curiosidade?

- É.

- E o que vai acontecer se eu descobrir o que me prende aqui, Suzannah? Ou melhor, o que _você_ vai fazer depois que descobrir o que me prende aqui?

Eu não consegui responder. Porque eu sabia o que eu faria _normalmente_. Mas o problema era que ele não era qualquer fantasma. Ele era o Jesse. _Meu_ Jesse. E eu não podia simplesmente mediar ele como eu sempre fazia.

- E então, Suzannah? – como ele viu que eu não respondia, ele continuou. - Você iria me "ajudar" – ele fez as aspas no ar quando falou essa palavra – como você fez com esses fantasmas da escola?

- Claro que não! – respondi de imediato e logo me arrependi de ter dado muita ênfase. – Quer dizer – corrigi com a voz baixa –, só se você quisesse.

Ele contornou a mesa e parou ao meu lado se abaixando para ficar com seu rosto na altura do meu.

- E se eu não quiser a sua ajuda, Suzannah? – perguntou com a voz suave. – E se eu não quiser seguir em frente?

- Jesse...

- Não, Suzannah.– ele me interrompeu sério, seus olhos brilhantes. – Eu sei que eu estou morto e eu sei que é seu trabalho como mediadora fazer com que os fantasmas sigam para o lugar deles, mas talvez esse seja o meu lugar.

- Jesse...

- Me deixa falar, por favor. – me interrompeu novamente. – Talvez esse seja o meu destino, Suzannah. Talvez _você_ seja o meu destino. – ele se ergueu e começou a andar pela cozinha sem me encarar. – Eu não estou pedindo que você sacrifique sua vida para ficar ao lado de um fantasma. Eu nunca pediria isso a você. Eu só quero que você seja feliz, mesmo que não seja ao meu lado. – ele respirou fundo e me encarou parando do outro lado da cozinha. Eu não conseguia falar nada, meu coração batendo tão forte no meu peito que chegava a doer. – Só por ter te conhecido, hermosa, eu já sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. E quando você corresponde ao meu toque, aos meus beijos... – ele apenas me encarou como se não tivesse palavras para descrever o que sentia. – Eu não preciso de mais nada. Eu não preciso saber o que aconteceu comigo naquela noite. Só o que eu preciso é você. Nem que seja por pouco tempo. – ele se aproximou e se abaixou ao meu lado novamente, pegando meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Eu te amo, Suzannah. Te amo como nunca pensei amar ninguém. Eu demorei uma vida toda e além dela para te conhecer e só alguns instantes para me apaixonar. E eu não trocaria um minuto sequer dos meus momentos com você por cem anos de uma nova vida sem você.

Eu ainda continuava em choque com a única diferença que as lágrimas escorriam em abundância pelo meu rosto por cima das suas mãos.

- Não chora, hermosa, por favor. – ele enxugava as lágrimas e eu podia ver a aflição no seu rosto.

- Jesse... – eu finalmente consegui falar, embora a voz tenha saído baixa e entrecortada pela minha respiração irregular.

- Olha, eu não falei nada disso para te pressionar, nem nada. – ele começou, nervoso. – Eu só precisava falar.

- Jesse... – tentei novamente, minha voz saindo mais clara.

- E eu não estou pedindo nada em troca. – que mania de me interromper. – Só por você ficar mais um pouco comigo já será muito.

- Jesse... – falei, já começando a me irritar.

- Mas se você quiser que eu vá embora, eu...

Ok, agora já chega! Eu ia falar nem que fosse na marra. E foi na marra mesmo. Puxei seu rosto pela nuca e o beijei com paixão. Mas logo em seguida eu o soltei antes que aquilo evoluísse para algo mais.

- Posso falar agora? – ele apenas assentiu aturdido, seu peito arfando. – Ótimo! Pra começo de conversa, eu não fiz aquela pergunta por que queria que você seguisse em frente. Foi só curiosidade mesmo. Embora eu admita que se eu descobrisse o motivo de você permanecer aqui eu provavelmente iria querer te ajudar nisso. Mas eu nunca faria isso se você não quisesse. Eu nunca te obrigaria a seguir em frente, ainda mais porque _eu_ não quero isso. Pode parecer egoísmo da minha parte, mas eu não quero que você vá embora, Jesse. Eu quero que você fique comigo até você não agüentar mais a minha presença ou ouvir minha voz. – foi a minha vez de segurar seu rosto entre minhas mãos. – Eu te amo, Jesse. E eu me sinto a pessoa mais feliz do mundo agora que sei que você sente o mesmo por mim.

Então ele levantou me levando com ele e me beijou, um beijo tão terno que fez com que as lágrimas voltassem a deslizar pelo meu rosto.

Ele se afastou e me olhou com seus olhos negros brilhantes, enxugando minhas lágrimas novamente, meu rosto entre suas mãos.

- Eu te amo tanto, hermosa. Tanto! – e seus lábios encontraram os meus mais uma vez, mas dessa vez com urgência.

Em questão de segundos meu corpo inteiro ardia de desejo, clamando por ele. Suas mãos ágeis desfizeram o nó do roupão revelando parte do meu corpo nu. Eu não perdi tempo e comecei a desabotoar sua calça querendo senti-lo dentro de mim, mas ele segurou minhas mãos me impedindo de prosseguir.

- Ainda não, hermosa – como assim ainda não? Queria gritar, mas não encontrei o ar. Eu podia sentir e muito bem sua rigidez contra meu corpo. – Eu quero tentar uma coisa. – ele falou, sua voz rouca, com um meio sorriso provocante nos lábios perfeitos.

Opa! Gostei disso. Ainda nem sabia o que era, mas já estava gostando.

Suas mãos entraram pela abertura do roupão percorrendo meu corpo, causando sensações indescritíveis. Ele me puxou para cima fazendo com que eu sentasse na ponta da mesa. Instintivamente eu abri as pernas e o enlacei pelos quadris, puxando-o para mim. Enterrei minhas mãos nos seus cabelos e o beijei sofregamente, minhas mãos percorrendo seus ombros musculosos descobertos, descendo para o peito firme. Ele arfava sob minhas mãos e eu ouvi um som grave saindo de sua boca ainda colada à minha.

A paixão foi uma explosão tão grande e tão igual para nós dois que quase virou uma competição. Ele me puxou mais para si, seu corpo se encaixando perfeitamente entre minhas coxas. Ele estava surpreendentemente rijo. Então ele me beijou com ainda mais urgência, se é que isso era possível.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelos meus ombros fazendo com que o roupão escorregasse pelos meus braços, me deixando completamente exposta. Mas ele ainda estava vestido e, novamente, me impediu quando eu tentei romper essa barreira.

- Ainda não. – sua voz estava tão rouca que era quase um grunhido.

- Ah, Jesse, por favor... – eu implorei num tom entre a raiva e o desejo. O que mais ele estava esperando? Seu corpo pulsava contra o meu, os dois numa urgência impressionante.

Seus lábios percorreram meu pescoço deixando um caminho de fogo por onde sua língua passava. Quando eu senti sua língua no meu seio eu pensei que fosse me dissolver de tanto prazer. Arqueei meu corpo contra o seu, minhas costas indo para trás, meu quadril roçando no dele sensualmente.

- Díos mio. – ele gemeu aumentando mais a pressão no local. – Você está me matando, hermosa.

Eu estava matando ele? E o que ele estava fazendo comigo era o quê?

- Jesse, por favor, eu preciso de você. – eu quase gritei, louca de desejo.

Mas ainda assim ele não se rendeu. Ao invés disso ele vez com que eu me deitasse na mesa, sua língua prosseguindo com a carícia pelos meus seios túrgidos. Então ele começou a descer mais, demorando um pouco na minha barriga, beijando, lambendo. Eu me arqueava cada vez mais. Quando ele desceu ainda mais em direção ao meu ventre eu entendi sua intenção.

Ele passou a atenção para a parte interna da minha coxa e quando ele chegou à minha intimidade eu não resisti e soltei um grito de prazer. Precisei agarrar as laterais da mesa, buscando desesperada por algum controle. Meu corpo arqueava ainda mais e eu gemia enquanto ele descrevia movimentos circulares com a língua, fazendo pressão quando atingia meu clitóris. As sensações dominaram meus sentidos. Eu já não via mais nada à minha frente, minha vista turva de prazer. Eu me agarrava com força à superfície de madeira da mesa.

Ele sugava devagar, com movimentos suaves. Depois, percebendo o estado em que eu me encontrava, ele aumentou o ritmo aos poucos. Então sua língua entrou em mim, lambendo todo o líquido quente da minha intimidade. Eu estremeci num frêmito de desejo.

- Jesse – gritei em meio aos gemidos –, ah, meu Deus... Jesse...

Suas mãos fortes agarraram meus quadris enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo dentro de mim. Ele também gemia, satisfeito por me proporcionar tanto prazer.

Eu gemi ainda mais alto quando senti os calafrios percorrendo meu corpo, me preparando para o momento final. Eu senti meu corpo desfalecendo em cima da mesa tamanho foi o prazer que me invadiu. Não conseguia pensar em nada, não conseguia me mexer, meu corpo todo dormente ainda dominado pelas sensações.

Ele sugou o líquido que saiu de mim e aplicou pequenos beijos no local então se inclinou sobre mim, beijando meus seios e meu pescoço.

- Você é linda, Suzannah. Não tem nenhum defeito.

Envolvi meus braços pelo seu pescoço, rindo feito uma idiota e o beijei. Suas mãos percorreram a lateral do meu corpo, passando pela minha cintura e meu quadril, parando numa nádega e apertando-a, me deixando excitada novamente.

- Jesse, você vai me deixar louca. – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Ele gemeu rouco e me beijou profundamente, sua boca provocante e ousada. Suas mãos passaram às minhas costas arqueadas e me ergueu fazendo com que eu ficasse sentada novamente. Minhas mãos percorreram seu peito, descendo para o cós da sua calça. Dessa vez ele não me impediu. Ele me ajudou quando eu não consegui abrir os botões, minhas mãos trêmulas.

Depois que ele se livrou da calça e passei a beijá-lo, primeiro nos ombros, depois descendo para seu peito firme. Sua cabeça se inclinou para trás e ele disse meu nome num suspiro trêmulo, me beijando com urgência logo em seguida.

Ele pôs as mãos na minha cintura e me puxou mais para frente, me posicionando melhor para a penetração. Jesse me beijou novamente e eu me derreti em seus braços, estremecendo num frêmito de desejo de tê-lo dentro de mim.

Quando eu pensei que não poderíamos estar mais intimamente unidos, Jesse agarrou meus quadris com mais força, aumentando o ritmo. Passei as mãos pelas costas dele arranhando-o com minhas unhas enquanto minhas pernas envolviam seu quadril. Sorte que ele era um fantasma e não sangrava ou ele teria que ir ao hospital agora. Mas ele ainda sentia dor. Ele urrou quando sentiu minhas unhas se cravando na sua pele, mas era um grito de prazer.

Quando ele aumentou mais o movimento dentro de mim, nós dois olhamos diretamente nos olhos um do outro. Pude ver naqueles olhos negros todo o amor que ele sentia por mim e eu tinha certeza que ele via a mesma coisa nos meus.

Inclinei minha cabeça para trás, completamente entregue. Ele então se inclinou segurando minha nuca com uma das mãos enquanto a outra permanecia firme no meu quadril, e mordeu meu pescoço de leve, numa carícia erótica, chupando e lambendo o local. Isso ia deixar marcas. Nem me importei. Nada que uma blusa de gola alta não resolvesse.

Os dois gemiam em uníssono, as respirações aceleradas. Eu sentia o clímax se aproximando novamente, conforme ele aumentava o ritmo. Senti seu corpo enrijecer por inteiro e ele me apertou contra seu corpo, seu rosto afundando na curva do meu pescoço e atingimos o clímax juntos, em perfeita sincronia.

Continuamos abraçados por não sei quantos minutos esperando que nossas respirações voltassem ao normal.

Minha nossa, como eu fui idiota por não perceber o quanto eu o amava. Só fui me dar conta disso depois que ele disse o que sentia. Mas talvez fosse só insegurança. Em que sonho eu poderia imaginar que um homem maravilhoso como Jesse poderia se interessar por uma garota – embora ele chamasse de mulher – de 16 anos e completamente oposta aos costumes da época dele? Só no sonho mais louco. E esse sonho se tornou realidade.

- Jesse – eu me afastei para olhar para aquele rosto perfeito que eu tanto amava. – Eu te amo.

Ele riu e seus olhos negros brilharam ainda mais.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei em te ouvir dizendo isso, hermosa. E agora meu sonho se tornou realidade.

Opa. Será que ele podia ler minha mente? Eu ri com a idéia.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa.

Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais e ele me abraçou.

Nos vestimos e, depois de arrumar a bagunça da cozinha dando uma atenção especial à limpeza da mesa, nós subimos as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. No instante que eu tranquei a porta eu ouvi o barulho de um carro do lado de fora. Olhei pela janela e vi Jake saindo do carro furioso batendo a porta do carro com violência. Ele falava, ou melhor, gritava no telefone com alguém e não foi difícil ouvir o conteúdo.

- E não foi só isso, não! Além de me deixar plantado feito um imbecil naquele restaurante idiota, quando eu tava voltando pra casa eu vi aquela vagabunda de amasso com Frank. Logo com o Frank, cara! O idiota nem do time de futebol é. – Santa futilidade, meu Deus! Ele deu uma pausa enquanto ouvia o outro falando. – Nem pensar! Eu vou é sair! Quero pegar geral essa noite. Só vou me trocar e passo aí.

Ele entrou em casa e eu o ouvi subindo as escadas com passos duros.

- Suzannah! – ele gritou do corredor.

Levei um susto, porque além de ser muito raro Jake falar comigo, eu estava sentada no colo do Jesse no banco da janela.

- Oi?

- Já jantou? – ele perguntou do outro lado da porta.

- Já, por quê?

- Nada, só queria saber.

Ok. Essa foi nova. O meu meio-irmão que não era o David se preocupando comigo? Das duas uma: ou ele tinha bebido muito enquanto esperava pela garota que não chegou ou ele estava tão irritado por ter levado um bolo que se esqueceu de ser normal comigo. Por que aquele não era o normal dele. O normal era ele passar por mim como se eu não existisse.

- Suzannah. – ele chamou de novo ainda do outro lado.

- O quê?

- Abre a porta.

Hein? Meu Deus. Ele descobriu. Ele descobriu o que eu fiz hoje. Entrei em desespero. Dei um pulo do colo do Jesse me aproximando da porta.

- Pra quê?

- Quero falar contigo.

Isso estava muito estranho. Mas eu abri assim mesmo depois de me certificar que o roupão estava cobrindo tudo.

- Fala.

- Eu queria um conselho.

- Um... conselho? – perguntei confusa.

- É.

- Fala.

- É que eu acabei de levar o maior bolo da minha vida e eu quero me vingar.

Ai meu Deus. Pára tudo! Jake, o machão da casa estava admitindo para mim que tinha levado um bolo.

- Uhum. – foi só o que consegui dizer. Estava me concentrando ao máximo para ficar séria.

- Então, o que você sugere?

- Deixa eu ver se entendi, Jake. Você está me pedindo ajuda para se vingar de uma pessoa do mesmo sexo que eu?

- É.

- Você já ouviu falar que as mulheres protegem umas às outras?

- Você protegeria Kelly Prescott?

Opa. Pisou no meu calo. Kelly Prescott era a pessoa mais fútil que eu já conheci em toda minha vida. Ela era simplesmente insuportável e eu fiquei sabendo pela Cee Cee que Kelly tinha comentado pra quem quisesse ouvi no banheiro das meninas que ela pretendia fazer amizade comigo para se aproximar dos meus irmãos. E eu nem sabia disso quando ela veio falar comigo. Eu dei um fora nela na frente de todas as amiguinhas barbies dela e ela ficou com ódio mortal de mim desde esse dia.

- Ela eu não protejo. – _Epa, Suzannah! Lembre-se de manter sua pose de boa moça_. – Mas eu não sei porque você veio pedir a minha ajuda, Jake. Eu não sou do tipo vingativa.

Rá! Mentira lavada! Cara de pau encerada. Ainda bem que meu nariz não crescia.

- Conta outra, Suzannah! – ele me olhou descrente. Hein? – À mim você nunca enganou. – Oi? – Você acha mesmo que eu caí nesse seu jeito de filhinha da mamãe?

- Não? – _Isso, Suzannah, se entrega, sua anta_!

- Não mesmo! Sua mãe pode cair nessa, mas eu não. Claro que eu nunca tive certeza, mas depois que eu te vi saindo de casa depois que todo mundo tinha ido dormir, vestida toda de preto parecendo que ia matar alguém, eu saquei logo.

Eu o encarei com os olhos arregalados. Santo Deus! Mais um pra me chantagear não, por favor. Só o Brad já tava de bom tamanho.

- Mas relaxa – ele continuou – O que você faz da sua vida não é da minha conta. Pra mim tanto faz se você vai virar freira ou gosta de andar com gangues depois da meia noite – nossa! Que cara extremista! – Então. Vai me ajudar ou não?

Como assim não ia rolar chantagem. Ok. Acho que eu me enganei completamente a respeito do Jake. Pensei que ele fosse igual ao Brad, mas agora eu via que ele era o meio-termo da equação. David era um poço de bondade enquanto Brad era um poço, ou melhor, um açude inteiro de canalhice. E Jake era um canalha – não comigo pelo visto, graças a Deus – bonzinho.

- Deixa eu pensar. – falei, deixando de lado minha pose inocente. Me recostei na porta cruzando os braços enquanto pensava numa boa maneira de vingança. Várias coisas me vieram à mente, mas nenhuma era boa o suficiente.

Normalmente eu me vingo de alguém desferindo um bom soco de direita na pessoa ou fantasma, mas Jake não podia fazer isso com Kelly. Infelizmente.

Tinha que ser alguma coisa que deixasse ela no chão. Nada menos que isso. Então uma luzinha da maldade se acendeu na minha mente.

- Hum, Jake, você conhece algum cara sem o menor pudor e que toparia qualquer coisa?

- Tá falando do Brad?

- Ele não dá. Seria bom um nerd.

- Nerds são certinhos.

- Nem todos.

Ele pensou um pouco.

- Tem o Henri.

- Quem é?

- É um francês metido a besta. Ele é da minha sala. É do grupinho dos CDF's, mas é doido pra andar no meu grupo.

- E ele gosta da Kelly?

- Quem é que realmente gosta daquela coisa?

- Certo. E esse Henri é correto?

- Como assim?

- Ele se vende fácil?

- Suzannah, Suzannah. O que está passando nessa sua mente diabólica?

- Só responde, Jake. – falei rindo. Era tão bom ser eu mesma.

- Acho que sim. Fala qual é a sua idéia.

- Eu tava pensando em você pagar pro Henri espalhar pela escola que ele tinha transado com a Kelly.

- Suzannah! – ele me encarou de olhos arregalados. – Você é perversa!

- Você quer ou não a minha ajuda?

- Claro!

- Então presta atenção. Pra isso dar certo você não pode deixar nenhuma brecha. Em primeiro lugar você tem que contar alguns detalhes íntimos dela pra ele. Coisas que só quem já foi pra cama com ela saberia. Você já foi, né?

- Já. – ele admitiu a contragosto.

- Ótimo. Em segundo lugar – continuei – você tem que encontrar algum momento em que a Kelly esteja sozinha. Pode ser em casa. Mas tem que ser um momento longo. Tipo, umas duas horas. E é nesse espaço de tempo que o nosso francês vai para a "cama" com ela. Assim ela não vai ter como alegar que estava em casa, já que não vai ter quem prove.

- Tô gostando. Continua. – ele falou empolgado.

- E em terceiro lugar vem o mais importante: você tem que ameaçar o francês.

- Quê? Por quê? – perguntou assustado.

- Pra ele não dar com a língua nos dentes.

Ele me encarou impressionado.

- Você já fez isso antes?

- Isso o quê?

- Essa vingança.

- Claro que não. É só que eu penso rápido.

- Ah.

- E então. Ajudei?

Ele ficou sério por uns instantes, provavelmente pensando em como colocar tudo em prática e depois sorriu.

- Muito. – e para minha surpresa ele se inclinou e me beijou no rosto. – Obrigada, maninha.

Maninha? Que maninha o quê!

- Ah! E você bolou isso sozinho, viu? – eu falei quando ele se afastou.

Ele parou no corredor a caminho do quarto.

- Fechado!

Entrei no quarto novamente, trancando a porta e me virei para olhar o amor da minha vida.

Ele continuava sentado no mesmo lugar e tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto.

- Que foi? – perguntei me aproximando.

- Eu não sei se reclamo com você ou aplaudo pela sua incrível capacidade de planejar algo tão rápido.

Eu tive que rir. Ele me puxou para mais perto e me abraçou pela cintura, seu rosto apoiado na minha barriga.

- Se você ouvir uns barulhinhos estranhos aí dentro é só a digestão, viu?

Ele riu e me apertou mais.

- Eu te amo, Suzannah. – sua voz era suave e carinhosa.

- Também te amo.

Eu bocejei. Era natural eu estar tão cansada depois dessa tarde incrível.

Minha nossa! Ainda não eram nem oito horas e, no entanto, tantas coisas aconteceram nesse curto espaço de tempo. Primeiro a descoberta de que eu teria horas sozinha com Jesse. Depois a tarde maravilhosa de prazer. E depois a surpreendente declaração. Jesse me amava. Tanto quanto eu o amo. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Eu não poderia ser mais feliz. Bem, talvez se Jesse fosse humano. Mas eu não me permiti pensar nisso agora. Me deixei ser conduzida para a cama.

Jesse tirou meu roupão com delicadeza e meu corpo respondeu ao seu toque. Mas ele apenas fez com que eu me deitasse se juntando a mim depois de tirar a própria roupa. Cobriu nossos corpos com o lençol e me puxou para o seu peito. E eu dormi ali, aconchegada ao homem mais perfeito do mundo. O homem que eu amava e que me amava também. E nada mais importava.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

O final de semana seguinte a essa sexta feira maravilhosa foi tranqüilo. Cee Cee e Adam vieram passar o sábado comigo – Jesse não ficou dessa vez, mas apenas para nos deixar mais a vontade – e no domingo eu fui fazer compras com minha mãe. Fazia tempo que não saíamos juntas e eu me diverti bastante.

Então chegou a segunda feira. Mais uma semana de aulas insuportavelmente chatas com professores metidos a besta que não sabiam fazer outra coisa que não reclamar e passar trabalho atrás de trabalho. Mas tinha a vantagem que agora eu teria a escola só para mim. Digo, sem fantasmas. A única coisa que aconteceu de diferente – e bom – naquele dia foi a completa e total humilhação de Kelly durante o horário do almoço.

Eu estava sentada numa mesa com Cee Cee e Adam quando eu vi Jake passando por mim e deu uma leve piscadela na minha direção. Nossa, ele já vai por em prática o plano? Garoto rápido esse. Ele sumiu por alguns minutos voltando com a maior cara de quem ia aprontar alguma e sentou numa mesa perto da minha. Eu podia notar que ele estava fazendo um enorme esforço para não rir, seu rosto contraído numa careta estranha. Essa eu não ia perder por nada. Parei de comer e procurei Kelly com os olhos. Ela estava sentada a apenas duas mesas à minha esquerda junto com as amiguinhas inseparáveis dela. Então eu ouvi o grito:

- Kelly, meu amor, nem me esperou para almoçar.

A voz vinha saindo do interior do colégio seguida de um garoto com pinta de galã. Bem, eu não chamaria exatamente de galã. Mas ele estava com uma rosa vermelha na mão, o que podia dar essa impressão.

Henri. Ele era um sujeito bem peculiar. Não é que ele fosse feio. Na verdade ele tinha tudo pra ser bonito. Seu rosto era bem definido, mas um tanto infantil, sua pele era levemente bronzeada e seus cabelos pretos eram lisos. O problema era que ele usava tanto gel para deixá-los no lugar que quando o sol batia na sua cabeça, mais parecia uma bola de bilhar. E ele usava uns óculos tão feios que escondia toda a beleza do seu rosto. E isso sem falar da sua roupa. Ele usava uma camisa horrorosa xadrez de amarelo com azul e vermelho e um colete cinza por cima. Sério! Um colete! Ah, e ainda tinha a sua calça jeans que de tão curta deixava sua meia branca visível. E para fechar o pacote ele usava sapato marrom caramelo social. Credo! Nerd!

Epa. Peraí. Eu já vi esse cara antes. Quando ele se aproximou mais eu o reconheci. Não o conhecia pessoalmente, é claro, mas já tinha visto aquela figura na escola. Mas ele estava diferente. Estava mais... nerd. Olhei para Jake e ele sorria satisfeito. Minha nossa! Ele aprende rápido. Além de planejar tudo em tempo recorde ele ainda deixou aquela criatura ainda mais nerd do que antes.

Pelo visto ele estava com mais raiva da Kelly do que eu pensei. Tenho que me lembrar de nunca irritá-lo.

Kelly e suas groupies olhavam abismadas para a aparição. Aliás, todo pátio olhava para a cena. Talvez não pela aparência medonha de Henri, mas pelas suas palavras. Ele se aproximou mais da "vítima" e lhe ofereceu a rosa. Ela com certeza ainda estava em choque porque aceitou o presente.

- Meu docinho, que coisa feia. Você prometeu que almoçaríamos juntos hoje. – ele tinha um leve sotaque deixando tudo ainda mais hilário.

- Hein? – foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Ele riu gracioso e passou a mão nos seus cabelos loiros oxigenados. Aí a ficha caiu.

Kelly se levantou de supetão e o olhou furiosa jogando a rosa no chão.

- Que merda é essa?

- Por que você jogou a rosa no chão, meu docinho? – ele perguntou com fingida mágoa. Bem, fingida pra mim que sabia a história, mas ele interpretava muito bem.

- Que merda é essa, seu nerd?

- Ah, ontem você não me chamou de nerd.

- Quê?

- Como era mesmo que você me chamava? - ele tocou com o indicador no queixo como se estivesse pensando. – Ah, sim! Francês gostoso.

Ai meu Deus. Sabia que devia ter ido ao banheiro antes do almoço. Muita água na bexiga, muita água mesmo! Mas daqui eu não saio, daqui ninguém me tira. Eu fazia nas calças, mas não perdia essa cena por nada!

- Quê? – ela perguntou novamente, sua voz saindo esganiçada.

- Não vai me dizer que você sofre de amnésia e não lembra de ontem?

- Do que é que você tá falando, seu idiota?

- Da nossa tarde maravilhosa, meu docinho.

Kelly olhou aparvalhada para o sorridente Henri. O diálogo parecia um jogo de ping-pong, todos olhando de um para o outro sem falar nada. Estava um silêncio sinistro no pátio. Quem estava mais afastado da dupla já se levantava para se aproximar e ouvir tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

- Meu Deus, eu não acredito que Kelly trans... – Adam falou, mas foi interrompido por uma Cee Cee que sorria de orelha a orelha, seu rosto vermelho de excitação. Era a repórter em ação ouvindo a notícia bombástica.

- Shhh... eu quero ouvir.

Se ela não publicasse essa fofoca no jornal da escola eu não me chamava Suzannah Simon!

- Você bebeu ácido sulfúrico, foi?

- Bem, se você vai continuar se fazendo de desmemoriada, eu faço questão de refrescar sua memória. – e para alegria geral da nação – tudo bem que foi só dos alunos mesmo – ele a puxou e beijou sua boca coberta por um batom vermelho berrante.

Nunca em toda minha vida eu havia visto um CDF com tanta atitude. Das duas uma: ou ele era um galante nato e o "pedido" do Jake só fez despertar esse lado nele, ou Jake pagou muito bem por aquilo. Pessoalmente, eu acreditava mais na segunda hipótese. Era demais para a minha cabeça imaginar que um nerd poderia ser conquistador. Ia contra tudo que eu aprendi nesses dezesseis anos.

Kelly o empurrou com força fazendo com que ele cambaleasse para trás. Os lábios dos dois estava borrado pelo batom dela.

- Seu... seu... IDIOTA! – ela gritou tão alto que doeu nos meus ouvidos.

- Eu sei que você gostou, meu docinho. – o cara não perdia a pose com nada.

- Pára... de... me... chamar... de... docinho! – ela continuava gritando ressaltando cada palavra.

- Ontem você gostou!

- Não teve ontem, seu imbecil. – e mais gritos – Eu nem te conheço!

- Ok, Kelly – o que era isso? Raiva? – Agora você está começando a me irritar. – era raiva sim. Fingida, mas era – Se você tem vergonha de mim é só falar. Não precisa ficar fingindo que não lembra de nada. Mas eu nunca vou esquecer da tarde maravilhosa que tivemos ontem.

- Kelly, você dormiu mesmo com esse cara? – uma amiga dela que eu não fazia idéia de como se chamava perguntou olhando para Henri com desdém.

- Claro que não!

- Pode negar o quanto quiser, meu docinho, mas nunca mudará o que sinto por você.

Rá. Jake achou a melhor pessoa sem dúvidas. Essa vingança estava saindo melhor que a encomenda.

Kelly soltou um novo grito e seu rosto ficou vermelho do esforço. Tive que tampar os ouvidos.

- Pára de me chamar de docinho, mongol! – ela repetiu.

- Eu paro se você admitir que gostou da nossa tarde.

- Isso nunca aconteceu! – agora ela não falava mais com Henri. Ela se dirigia ao público que assistia tudo com atenção. – Ele deve ter sonhado com isso. É. Com certeza. – podia notar um leve tom de desespero na sua voz. – É normal essas aberrações terem esse tipo de sonho comigo.

- Kelly, meu docinho – ele se aproximou mais dela e baixou o tom de voz, mas ainda mantendo alto o suficiente para que eu escutasse. Se bem que com o silêncio que fazia ali eu ouviria até uma agulha caindo. – Se eu tivesse mesmo sonhado eu saberia que você tem duas pintas lindas no seu seio esquerdo?

Kelly congelou no local completamente sem reação.

- Kelly, minha nossa – a mesma amiga falou numa voz estridente fazendo com que todos ouvissem –, você tem mesmo essas pintas!

- Cala a boca, Jessica. – Kelly gritou transtornada.

Ok. O nome da amiga – da onça – é Jessica. Agora eu sei.

- Então foi por isso que você não quis sair com a gente ontem? Por causa dele? – outra amiga perguntou, com o mesmo olhar de desdém.

Já estava começando a ficar com pena dele.

- Claro que não sua imbecil. – Eu não chamo minhas amigas de imbecil. Tudo bem que eu não tenho amigas mas... ah, tenho a Cee Cee agora, e eu não chamo ela de imbecil. Não com esse tom. – Eu fiquei em casa lendo.

- Ah, isso é verdade – Henri comentou com um sorriso no rosto – Ela estava lendo quando eu cheguei. Só não digo o que era porque tem menores de idade no recinto.

Ai meu santinho. Será que seria muito humilhante se eu me levantasse com a roupa molhada? Acho que sim, né? Melhor me segurar mais um pouquinho. Adam e Cee Cee e toda a escola ria tanto agora que mal dava para escutar os gritos da louca.

- Nossa, Kelly. Nunca imaginei que seu gosto tinha caído tanto. – dessa vez quem falou foi um dos jogadores de futebol que estava sentado na mesa de Brad. – Você costumava escolher melhor seus parceiros sexuais.

- É mentira! É mentira dele. – agora seu desespero era completamente óbvio. Ela gesticulava freneticamente e sua voz tremia. – Por que vocês estão acreditando nele?

- Por que tá bem óbvio que ele tá contando a verdade! – alguém falou mais ao fundo. Não conseguia ver quem era.

Kelly agora estava tão desesperada que só não arrancava os cabelos porque ela prezava muito sua aparência. Ela começou a tremer dominada pela raiva e olhava ao redor procurando algum apoio. Mas é claro que esse apoio não veio. Nem mesmo das amigas dela.

- Quem diria: Kelly Prescott indo para a cama com Henri. – que bom que alguém ali sabia o nome dele.

- Isso vai entrar para a história.

- Nem tudo está perdido nesse mundo.

- Cara! Você é meu ídolo.

E os comentários continuaram por muito tempo, mesmo depois que Kelly saiu chorando em direção ao banheiro das meninas. E gritando é claro.

Olhei para Jake que continuava na mesa dele. Ele ria tanto quanto todo mundo ou mais. Acho que mais, já que ele tinha um interesse pessoal naquilo tudo. E eu podia ver que ele estava mais que satisfeito.

Afora aquilo, o resto da semana foi normal. Kelly continuava sendo motivo de chacota na escola, ainda mais depois que Cee Cee publicou um artigo particularmente interessante sobre a união de classes sociais distintas. E já rolava até um bolão para adivinhar quando Kelly pediria transferência. Mas eu não achava que isso aconteceria. Kelly era orgulhosa demais para se dar por vencida. Mas na quinta feira eu ouvi dizer que o administrador do bolão já estava com mais de dois mil no bolso.

E foi nesse dia que chegou uma nova aluna na escola. Cee Cee que tinha a segunda aula do dia comigo, foi logo me pondo a par das novidades.

- Já viu a aluna nova? – ela perguntou num sussurro quando o professor começou a passar o assunto.

- Não. – respondi no mesmo tom.

- Eu já. Acabei de ter aula com ela. Garota estranha.

- Estranha por quê? – Cee Cee chamando alguém de estranha? Que moral ela tinha para isso?

- Toda de preto. Parece até que está de luto.

- Talvez ela esteja.

- Não. Ela se apresentou. O nome dela é Gina e ela morava em New York. – ela deu uma pausa pensando a respeito - Talvez isso explique as roupas. Aquele povo de lá não gira bem. E ela disse que veio para cá com a família porque o pai dela foi transferido.

- Ah.

- E tem mais, ela não parava quieta na cadeira um só instante. Ficava se mexendo o tempo todo como se tivesse com prego no assento ou sei lá o quê.

Voltamos a prestar atenção na aula, ou melhor, tentamos. O assunto era tão chato que logo eu me peguei sonhando acordada com meu lindo fantasminha.

A aula acabou rápida e eu fui em direção a minha próxima aula. Matemática. Saco! Sentei no meu lugar de sempre no fundo da sala e abri meu livro, distraída.

- Pessoal – ouvi a voz do professor na frente da sala –, hoje temos uma nova aluna conosco.

Ergui minha vista curiosa como todos ali. Toda de preto naquele calor infernal? Realmente ela era estranha. Mas também era muito bonita. Devia ter cerca de 1,80m, seus cabelos cacheados cor de cobre. Sua pele era de um tom café-com-leite e tinha um brinco no nariz.

- Dêem as boas vindas à Gina. – o professor pediu.

Ouviram-se alguns leves desejos de boas vindas, nada muito motivador.

- Nossa. Que povinho fraco. – ela sussurrou antes de sentar na cadeira que o professor indicara, duas cadeiras a frente da minha na fileira ao lado.

Eu ri baixinho com o comentário pensando que poderia me dar muito bem com ela. Mas esse pensamente logo se provou errado quando eu vi que ela não estava sozinha. Uma mulher estava parada do seu lado flutuando alguns centímetros sobre o chão. Uma pessoa que trazia um fantasma para a minha escola recém dedetizada não poderia ser boa.

Mas agora eu entendia o que a Cee Cee disse sobre a garota ficar se mexendo na cadeira o tempo todo. Mas não era por causa de pregos. Os humanos normais podem não ver os fantasmas, mas não era difícil sentir o calafrio quando algum deles atravessava seu corpo. E era exatamente isso que o fantasma da mulher estava fazendo. De cinco em cinco minutos, mais ou menos, ela fazia com que seu braço entrasse na cabeça da assombrada ou nas costas.

Queria fazer com que ela parasse com aquilo, mas não era o momento. Iria esperar até a aula terminar, puxaria a dita cuja para um canto e trataria de fazer com que ela seguisse logo seu caminho para que eu pudesse voltar a minha calmaria.

E foi o que eu fiz. Assim que terminou a aula eu me levantei fazendo o máximo de barulho possível para atrair a atenção do fantasma. E assim que ela olhou na minha direção eu a encarei por um tempo para que ela percebesse que eu podia vê-la. Ela ficou surpresa é claro. Eu passei em direção a porta tomando cuidado para não esbarrar nela por acidente. Olhei novamente nos seus olhos indicando que ela me seguisse.

Entrei numa sala vazia e esperei ela chegar. Assim que ela entrou atravessando a porta eu fui logo falando.

- Isso que você fez durante a aula foi muito errado. – repreendi.

- Então você pode mesmo me ver. – ela era muito bonita. E agora, olhando-a tão perto podia ver que era jovem também. Deveria ter a minha idade. Seus cabelos loiros esvoaçavam por cima do seu vestido branco.

- Parece bem óbvio não?

- Como é seu nome?

- Pra quê você quer saber meu nome?

- Gosto de saber com quem estou falando. O meu é Stephanie, a propósito.

Ai que saco. Ainda tinha que bater papo com fantasmas?

- Suzannah.

- Prazer, Suzannah. – sua voz era meiga.

- Então, o que você quer?

- Vai logo assim? No seco mesmo? – ela parecia ressentida com minha grosseria.

- Quê?

- Sei lá... nem pra perguntar como eu morri.

E isso lá me interessava.

- Desculpa, mas eu não costumo fazer amizade com gente morta. – apenas com uma exceção.

Mas isso não vinha ao caso.

- Epa. Magoou.

- Falei alguma mentira?

- Bem... não.

- Então?

Mas ela continuou calada. Tudo bem. Não tinha muito tempo mesmo e se fosse o único jeito de fazê-la falar, não importava.

- Ok. Me diga então, Stephanie, como você morreu? Mas por favor, quero a versão mais resumida possível porque ainda tenho que ir para a aula.

Mas ela não teve tempo de contar nenhuma das versões porque nesse momento a porta se abriu e ninguém menos que Gina entrou por ela.

- Oi. – ela falou fechando a porta.

- Oi.

- Gina. – ela estendeu a mão num cumprimento.

- Suzannah. – apertei a sua mão desejando que ela vazasse logo dali para eu me livrar daquela garota fantasma.

Ela soltou minha mão e me olhou curiosa.

- Com que você estava falando? – perguntou.

- Eu? – franzi a testa num gesto displicente. – Ninguém.

- Pensei ter ouvido a sua voz.

- Impressão sua. – Vaza, sua curiosa!

- Ela estava falando sim. – Stephanie falou sorridente – Estava falando comigo.

Gina me olhou com seus olhos brilhantes e sorriu.

- Vejo que já conheceu Stephanie.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Meu corpo enrijeceu. Não sabia o que dizer.

- É, já nos conhecemos sim. – Stephanie se adiantou aproximando-se mais da garota. – E ela não foi muito simpática comigo.

- Você... – finalmente encontrei minha voz – Você pode vê-la?

Pergunta estúpida, eu sei. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Ainda estava perplexa por encontrar alguém que também via fantasmas.

- Sim. Meio óbvio, não? – ela respondeu.

É. Demais. Idiota.

- É, mas é só que eu nunca tinha conhecido alguém igual a mim e... – espera aí. Tinha alguma coisa errada nessa história.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou estranhando meu silêncio.

- O que é você?

Ela pareceu ofendida com minha pergunta.

- Isso lá é coisa que se pergunte? O _que_ eu sou? Pareço um bicho ou algo do tipo?

Algo assim, eu quis responder. Mas tratei de ser mais educada. Queria respostas e não podia deixá-la irritada.

- Você não é uma Mediadora. – não foi uma pergunta.

- Claro que sou!

- Não é, não! – insisti.

- Sou!

- Não é!

- Sou!

Ok. Parecíamos duas crianças birrentas, mas eu tinha certeza do que dizia. Sim, porque eu sabia que ela não poderia ser uma Mediadora. Tudo bem que ela via e falava com fantasmas assim como eu, mas tinha uma pequena diferença entre nós. Pequena, mas fundamental.

- Gente, eu acho que isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum. – Stephanie nos interrompeu. Ela estava sentada na beira da mesa do professor nos encarando divertida.

Ali estava a diferença.

- Stephanie – chamei -, vem aqui, por favor.

Ela se ergueu e veio até mim.

- O que você estava fazendo durante a aula? – perguntei para mostrar meu ponto de vista.

- Você está falando da minha brincadeira com ela? – Stephanie perguntou apontando para Gina. – Não era nada demais. Só uma coisinha para passar o tempo.

- Brincadeira irritante essa. – Gina retrucou.

- Ah, você gostava disso antes.

- Conjugou bem o verbo, Stephanie. _Gostava!_

- Certo, certo – interrompi. – Faça isso de novo, por favor.

- Quê? – Gina perguntou me olhando irritada. – Eu não gosto disso não. Dá arrepios. Ela que faça em você!

Mas Stephanie já estava se adiantando, rindo maliciosa e passou a mão por dentro do corpo de Gina, na altura da sua cintura. Ela deu um pulo para trás, bufando.

- Eu já disse pra você parar com isso, Steph. Não tem mais graça.

- Agora faça o mesmo comigo. – pedi encarando a fantasma.

- É festa, é? – ela perguntou, mas atendeu o meu pedido.

A diferença foi que sua mão não me atravessou, é claro! Fantasmas não me atravessavam como atravessavam humanos comuns. Por isso eu era uma mediadora. E ela não. Exatamente como eu pensei.

- Ai meu Deus! – Gina sussurrou antes que eu tivesse chance de me gabar. – Você é uma...

- Mediadora! – eu a interrompi com o queixo erguido.

- Não.

- Hein?! – perguntei confusa. – Você não viu minha prova, não?

- Mediadores não podem tocar em fantasmas, Suzannah.

- Do que você está falando?

- _Eu_ sou uma Mediadora. Mas você... – ela fez uma pausa me analisando – Eu pensei que fosse mentira. Eu pensei que isso não existia.

Sua voz era baixa como se estivesse falando para si.

- Isso o quê?

- Mas só pode ser isso mesmo. Não tem outra explicação...

- Será que você poderia ser mais específica? – eu já estava irritada com isso.

- Você é uma Deslocadora. – ela ria num misto de incredulidade e veneração.

- Uma o quê?

- Uma_ Deslocadora_ – ela frisou bem a palavra. – Você não sabe mesmo o que é isso, não é?

Minha cara de espanto deve ter denunciado meu completo desconhecimento do assunto. Eu apenas meneei com a cabeça.

- Há quanto tempo você vê fantasmas?

- Desde sempre.

- E quem te falou que você era uma Mediadora?

- Meu pai.

- Ele é um Mediador?

- Não, ele... – eu pensei no meu pai e um sentimento forte de saudade me atingiu. – ele está morto.

- Ah... – ela ficou meio sem graça por ter tocado no assunto. – Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem... já faz muito tempo.

- Bem... enfim... ele estava errado. Com todo o respeito. – ela acrescentou na tentativa de soar menos ofensiva. Não funcionou.

Ela não poderia vir difamando meu pai dessa forma. Não que ela tenha falado mal dele. Não diretamente. Mas ela disse que ele mentiu, então dá na mesma.

- Meu pai não brincaria com uma história dessas. Ele...

- Eu não estou dizendo que ele mentiu. – ela se adiantou. – O mais provável é que ele tenha recebido essa informação de algum fantasma. E os fantasmas só conhecem os Mediadores.

- Como assim?

- Um fantasma que encontra um Deslocador não volta pra contar a história.

- Opa. – Stephanie entrou na conversa depois de passar o tempo todo apenas nos observando. – Acho que essa é minha deixa.

- Relaxa, Steph. Ela nem sabe como fazer isso.

- Fazer o quê? – do que é que ela estava falando? Que papo é esse de Deslocador?

- Eu não vou arriscar. Gosto muito desse mundo. – e sumiu.

- Medrosa. – Gina riu.

- Vai me explicar? – eu estava impaciente.

- Não se importa de perder a aula?

Só agora me dei conta do silêncio nos corredores. A aula já tinha começado novamente e eu estava atrasada, mas não me importei nem um pouco com isso. Aquilo era bem mais importante. Era a minha vida e o que eu era.

- Não.

Ela fez sinal para que eu me sentasse em uma das cadeiras e puxou outra movendo-a de forma que ficássemos frente a frente.

- Um Deslocador tem a capacidade de transportar um fantasma entre diferentes mundos. Inclusive o mundo dos mortos.

- Mundo dos mortos? Isso é o quê? O Céu? O inferno?

- Não. É mais como um limbo. Um local onde almas são encaminhadas para decidir o destino final. Seja ele qual for.

- E como é lá?

- Eu não sei. – ela deu de ombros, indiferente. – Nunca fui. Só sei que é uma espécie de sala cheia de portas.

- E como você sabe isso? Por que com certeza não foi um fantasma que te contou.

- Não, não foi. – ela respirou fundo antes de continuar – Sabe, nem todos nascem com esse dom. Eu, por exemplo, passei a ver fantasmas depois que sofri um acidente de carro quando eu tinha doze anos. Eu bati com a cabeça e fiquei em coma por seis semanas. Quando acordei a Steph estava do meu lado.

Eu franzi a testa totalmente pasma com essa revelação.

- Ela é minha irmã. – ela esclareceu com pesar. – Estava no carro comigo.

- Eu... sinto muito. Mesmo.

- É... mas continuando a história – sua voz voltou ao normal – Eu fiquei super confusa por, de repente, estar vendo um monte de fantasmas na minha frente e Stephanie me ajudou nisso. Ela falou com outros fantasmas e acabou descobrindo que tinha outra pessoa em New York que também era assim. Eu o procurei e ele me explicou tudo sobre Mediadores e Deslocadores. O avô dele era um grande estudioso do assunto e passou todos os conhecimentos para o neto antes de morrer.

- Esse seu amigo é um Deslocador?

- Não. Mediador. Mas o avô dele disse que conhecia alguém que conheceu um a um tempo. Mas eu não acreditei muito nisso. Paul acreditava apesar de nunca ter conhecido nenhum.

- Paul?

- É o cara de New York.

- Ah... e... o que ele falou sobre os... Deslocadores?

- Ele disse que eram parecidos com nós, Mediadores, com a diferença de poder tocar os fantasmas e se deslocar entre os mundos.

- E como isso funciona?

- Eu não sei bem. Você sabe, eu... não acreditei muito na história.

- Por que não?

- Ah, sei lá... – ela deu de ombros – Paul nunca tinha visto e nenhum fantasma sabia da existência deles...

Eu tive que rir com essa.

- Ninguém acredita que fantasmas existem e ainda assim... – deixei a frase pela metade e a encarei com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Pra alguém que vê fantasmas ela era bem cética com relação ao assunto.

- É... eu sei.

- E esse... – eu fiz uma pausa tentando lembrar o nome – Paul... sabe mais a respeito dos deslocadores?

- Claro! Ele sabe tudo.

- Como eu faço pra falar com ele?

Tinha milhares de perguntas e precisava das respostas o quanto antes. Eu passei toda minha vida achando que era uma coisa e de uma hora para outra descobria que eu estivera errada a respeito.

- Eu tenho o telefone dele. – Gina riu e se levantou – Ele vai ficar super empolgado quando te conhecer.

Eu anotei o número que ela me deu. Minha vontade era correr para casa e ligar logo para ele, mas eu ainda tinha aulas para assistir. Nós duas esperamos o corredor encher de alunos novamente e saímos da sala nos misturando à multidão.

- O que deu em você? – Cee Cee perguntou em determinado momento. Já estávamos na última aula do dia e eu estava tão ansiosa para chegar logo em casa que nem reparei que estava balançando a perna sem parar num gesto nervoso.

- Não é nada. – respondi rápido controlando o movimento involuntário da minha perna.

Cee Cee continuou me olhando pelo canto do olho, mas não disse mais nada.

Quando a aula finalmente acabou eu saí correndo da sala depois de dar um rápido "até amanhã" para Cee Cee e Adam e fui para o estacionamento esperar por Brad e Jake. Eu suspirei aliviada quando eles finalmente apareceram.

- Dá pra ir mais rápido, Jake? – perguntei sentada no banco de trás do carro, o encarando pelo retrovisor.

- Pra quê a pressa?

- Eu só quero chegar logo em casa.

- Pra quê? – ele me olhou desconfiado por cima do ombro.

- Tenho umas coisas pra resolver. Urgentes.

- E isso é da minha conta? Já estamos no limite da velocidade e eu não quero ser multado.

Essa era a parte ruim de se morar numa cidade cheia de turistas. O limite de velocidade era muito baixo para pessoas com pressa. O jeito era apelar para o ponto fraco dos homens.

- Tudo bem, só não reclama se eu manchar o banco do seu carro.

- Manchar com o quê? – ele perguntou olhando para mim pelo retrovisor.

- Acho que fiquei menstruada.

Isso foi o suficiente para fazer ele pisar fundo no acelerador sem se importar com os avisos de limite de velocidade. Com certeza a multa seria bem mais barata do que a limpeza do banco.

- Sai logo do meu carro. – ele falou ríspido assim que parou o carro em frente a casa.

Subi correndo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto e tranquei a porta assim que entrei. Jesse estava deitado na minha cama, relaxando. Sua camisa estava um pouco aberta revelando parte do seu peito magnífico. Eu parei para observá-lo por um momento. Era incrível como cada vez que eu o via meu coração disparava tanto que parecia querer sair pela boca e eu esquecia completamente de como se respirava.

- Bem vinda de volta, hermosa. – ele levantou da cama e veio na minha direção com um sorriso perfeito no rosto.

- Oi. – eu sabia que estava com um sorriso completamente idiota, mas não pude deixar de sorrir.

Ele me alcançou e me envolveu pela cintura com seus braços fortes.

- Estava com saudades. – sua voz era apenas um sussurro, seus lábios roçando no meu pescoço.

- Eu também.

Tudo bem que nós tínhamos nos visto hoje pela manhã, mas eu estava mesmo com saudades. E quando ele me beijou eu esqueci completamente de todo o resto. Dane-se os mediadores e deslocadores. Dane-se Paul e todo o seu estúpido conhecimento sobre o que eu era. Nada mais importava naquele momento. Tudo que eu precisava estava bem na minha frente, com o corpo colado ao meu.

Suas mãos deslizaram hábeis por baixo da minha blusa tocando minha pele nua. Eu estremeci quando uma mão alcançou meu seio por cima do sutiã.

- Era por isso que você estava com tanta pressa? – ele perguntou com sua voz rouca de encontro aos meus lábios.

- Quê? – eu não estava muito em condições de raciocinar naquele momento com sua mão acariciando sensualmente meu seio de encontro à renda.

- Você parecia com pressa quando chegou.

Eu? Com pressa? Por quê? Então todo o meu dia maluco voltou à minha mente. Droga! Por que Jesse tinha que mencionar isso logo agora? Quebrou o clima.

- Que droga!

- O que houve? – ele se afastou um pouco para me olhar apreensivo.

- É que aconteceu uma coisa hoje na escola. – e eu contei tudo para ele. Falei de Stephanie, Gina e toda a história que ela me falou sobre os mediadores e deslocadores. – E esse Paul – continuei. Já estávamos sentados no banco da janela. – sabe muito mais. Eu vou ligar para ele pra que ele possa me esclarecer algumas coisas.

Fui até a extensão que ficava do lado da minha cama e tirei o fone do gancho. Depois de me certificar que não havia ninguém na linha, disquei o número que Gina me deu e esperei que alguém atendesse. Uma voz feminina atendeu depois de três toques.

- Residência dos Slater.

Opa. Que coisa mais formal.

- Boa tarde. Gostaria de falar com Paul Slater.

- Quem deseja?

- Suzannah Simon – achei melhor falar o sobrenome também pra tentar me manter no mesmo nível –, mas ele não me conhece.

- Só um momento, senhorita Simon.

Nossa. Que gentinha mais formal. Hello! Estamos no século XXI.

O telefone ficou mudo e depois de alguns instantes uma voz masculina atendeu.

- Alô?

- Paul Slater? – só pra conferir. Não podia arriscar mencionar o assunto para a pessoa errada.

- Sim. – ele confirmou. – Suzan Simon, certo?

- Suzannah – eu o corrigi.

- Certo. Em que posso ajudá-la? – sua voz era muito bonita e educada do outro lado da linha e eu também percebi certo tom de curiosidade.

- Eu peguei seu número com Gina, espero que não se incomode.

- Gina? – sua voz mudou um pouco, passando de curiosa para surpresa – Gina do Brooklin?

- Sim. Nós estudamos juntas. Quer dizer, nós nos conhecemos hoje. Ela acabou de se mudar para a Califórnia.

- Ouvi falar.

Hum. De quem será que ele ouviu isso?

- Pois é. – _chega de enrolação, Suze. Seja mais direta_ – E eu também conheci outra pessoa que acho que você conhece.

- Mesmo? Quem?

- A irmã dela, Stephanie. – mais direta impossível.

Um silêncio longo se seguiu depois das minhas palavras. Jesse estava sentado ao lado da janela e me encarava com a sobrancelha erguida. A mesma com a cicatriz sexy. Os segundos passaram e Paul continuava calado.

- Você ainda está aí? – mas eu sabia que ele estava porque podia ouvir sua respiração do outro lado da linha.

- Sim. – mais silêncio. – Eu acho que não entendi bem o que você falou. – sua voz era seca.

Tudo bem então. Vou ser um pouco mais direta.

- Acho que entendeu. Mas eu vou falar novamente: eu conheci Stephanie essa manhã. Ela é bem simpática apesar de ter o costume de fazer brincadeiras 'assombrosas' com a irmã durante a aula. Tirou toda a minha concentração.

- A irmã de Gina está morta. – mesmo tom de voz.

- Eu sei.

- Você está querendo me dizer que você falou com uma pessoa morta? – agora seu tom era sarcástico.

- Sim.

Eu não me importava com o jeito que ele estava me tratando. Eu também agiria da mesma forma se uma desconhecida me ligasse dizendo que via fantasmas.

- Fantasmas não existem, Suzannah.

Certo. Já chega!

- Para um Mediador você é um ótimo ator, Paul.

- Como você...

- Gina me falou. Mas fica tranqüilo que eu não vou falar para ninguém. Até porque eu sou igual a você. Ou melhor... eu pensei que fosse. Até hoje.

- Como assim? – todo o sarcasmo e a dureza tinham sumido da sua voz. Antes que eu pudesse responder ele falou. – Espera um instante. – Eu ouvi o barulho de passos, seguido do som de uma porta fechando. – Pronto. Pode falar agora.

- É que eu passei toda a minha vida achando que era uma Mediadora assim como você e Gina e agora eu descobri que posso estar enganada.

- Enganada?

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu acho que sou diferente de vocês. Eu... – fiquei um pouco insegura. Não queria parecer uma idiota. – Eu posso tocar nos fantasmas.

Um novo silêncio. Só que dessa vez foi Paul que falou primeiro.

- Você... pode tocar nos fantasmas?

- É.

- Como se eles fossem de carne e osso?

- É.

Silêncio.

- Paul?

- Desculpe é só que... – mas ele não continuou.

- Paul? – insisti – Será que você pode me ajudar aqui?

- Em quê? – eu podia perceber só pelo seu tom de voz que ele estava rindo.

- O que eu sou?

- Você, Suzannah, se está mesmo falando a verdade, é uma Deslocadora.

- Ah... – então era isso mesmo. - E como funciona essa coisa?

- Você está mesmo falando sério, não está?

- Pareço estar brincando?

- Não. Me desculpe, mas é que eu nunca conheci ninguém como você e... Nossa! É claro que eu sabia que existiam pessoas assim. Meu avô me falou tudo sobre isso, mas... – ele continuava a falar num jorro de palavras emaranhadas. – Minha nossa! Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Quer dizer... é claro que posso, mas isso é incrível. Realmente fantástico!

- Paul... – tentei interrompê-lo, mas ele nem me ouviu.

- Uma Deslocadora! Uau! Isso é... perfeito! Eu estou indo agora mesmo para o aeroporto.

Hein?

- Aeroporto? Pra quê?

- Como para quê? Eu preciso te conhecer pessoalmente. Vou pegar o primeiro vôo para a Califórnia.

- Você vem para cá?

- Claro que sim. Não posso perder a oportunidade de conhecer uma Deslocadora. Me dá seu número que eu te ligo assim que chegar para a gente se encontrar.

Eu passei o número da minha casa ainda meio atordoada. Eu só queria algumas respostas básicas. Não precisava pegar um avião para vir me encontrar. Mas... o dinheiro era dele mesmo. Ele que gastasse como quiser.

Depois que ele desligou, eu coloquei o fone no gancho e encarei Jesse.

- Ele está vindo para cá. – eu falei num fio de voz.

- Eu ouvi. – Jesse sorria calmo.

- Que cara mais maluco. – levantei da cama e fui até ele sentando no seu colo. Ele me envolveu com seus braços fortes e eu me aconcheguei no seu peito. – Bem, mas ao menos agora eu sei, com certeza, que sou uma Deslocadora. Resta agora saber o que isso significa.

- Logo você terá suas respostas. – ele sussurrou de encontro ao meu ouvido.

- É. – eu não conseguia raciocinar muito bem quando Jesse falava nesse tom comigo, ainda mais com o rosto tão próximo ao meu.

Quando ele me beijou eu tive a mesma sensação que sempre tinha quando ele me tocava. Como se só existisse nós dois nesse mundo. Me entreguei completamente ao beijo e me deixei envolver pelas carícias. Ficamos ali mesmo no banco da janela nos tocando, hora de forma carinhosa, hora mais ousados, até ficarmos sem fôlego e desejosos por mais. Mas como nem tudo nessa vida é perfeito como meu lindo namorado, minha mãe bateu na porta para avisar que o jantar estava pronto. Bufei irritada pela interrupção, mas saí do quarto depois de um longo beijo e da promessa de continuar depois que todos fossem dormir.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Acordei no dia seguinte sem notícias de Paul. Ele provavelmente tinha chegado de madrugada e era muito educado para ligar nesse horário. Isso se ele veio mesmo.

Fui para a escola já ansiosa para largar. Provavelmente teria algum recado dele na secretária eletrônica quando eu chegasse. Chegamos à escola mais cedo que o normal porque Brad tinha reunião do time antes da aula e por isso havia poucos alunos por lá. Mas Cee Cee e Adam já estavam lá sentados em um dos bancos do pátio. Eles costumavam chegar naquele horário para namorar um pouco. Eles acenaram quando me viram e eu fui na direção deles sentando no banco ao lado. Ficamos conversando um pouco e eu nem me importei de segurar vela para eles. Cee Cee e Adam não eram do tipo de namorados que ficavam se agarrando o tempo todo. Eles se limitavam a pegar na mão um do outro e vez ou outra Adam ficava acariciando os cabelos lisos de Cee Cee. Era muito fofo de se ver.

Uns dez minutos antes de a aula começar, eu vi Gina se aproximando de nós.

- Bom dia. – ela falou assim que nos alcançou.

- Oi Gina. – respondi – Bom dia. Esses são meus amigos, Adam e Cee Cee. Pessoal, essa é Gina. – é claro que eles sabiam quem ela era já que foi Cee Cee que me falou dela no dia anterior, mas Gina não sabia disso.

Eles se cumprimentaram rapidamente e Gina se voltou para mim.

- Telefone para você.

Só então eu percebi que ela estava com um celular na mão que me estendia. E é claro que Cee Cee e Adam ficaram curiosos. Eles não sabiam que eu já tinha conhecido a novata e nem que tinha tanta intimidade a ponto de alguém ligar para o celular dela para falar comigo. Eu peguei o aparelho, meio receosa embora soubesse quem era.

- Alô? – me afastei um pouco do local para evitar que eles ouvissem algo que não deveriam.

- Oi Suzannah. É Paul. – claro que era ele. – Desculpa não te ligar antes, mas eu cheguei muito tarde e achei melhor não ligar para a sua casa. – como eu disse: muito educado.

- Sem problemas.

- Então... nós podemos nos encontrar essa tarde depois da sua aula?

- Claro – tudo bem que o que eu queria mesmo era passar a tarde com Jesse, mas ele ia entender. – Onde?

- Eu estou hospedado no Pebble Beach Hotel and Golf Resort. – claro que ele estava lá. Aquele era simplesmente o hotel mais caro da região. Nunca em minha vida eu poderia sonhar em ficar hospedada ali. – Você poderia vir aqui?

Hein? Eu? Encontrar um homem que eu nem conheço num quarto de hotel? Não mesmo meu camarada.

- Não pode ser em outro lugar? Eu não tenho como chegar aí. – tudo bem que tinha ônibus para lá, mas era muito longe.

- Você pode pegar uma carona com Gina. Ela também vem.

Epa. Aí as coisas mudam um pouco. Não que eu conhecesse Gina há séculos, mas era outra garota indo junto comigo.

- Só um instante. – afastei o celular do rosto e me virei para falar com Gina que conversava animada com Cee Cee. – Gina?

- Oi? – ela virou para mim, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Quem bom que eles estavam se dando bem.

- Você vai encontrar com Paul depois da aula?

- Vou.

- Posso ir junto?

- Deve! – ela me encarou como se eu estivesse louca. - Porque você acha que eu vou? Estou tão curiosa quanto você.

- Certo. – tinha que inventar alguma desculpa para aqueles dois que estavam sentados na frente de Gina nos encarando ainda mais curiosos. Voltei a falar com Paul. – Tudo bem, então. A gente se vê depois da aula.

- Ok. Até mais. Boa aula.

- Obrigada. – desliguei e devolvi o celular à dona na hora que os professores se dirigiram às salas para iniciar a aula.

No caminho Gina ficou do meu lado e falou baixo para que Cee Cee e Adam, que estavam atrás de nós, não ouvissem.

- Eu tenho aula agora com sua amiga. Ela vai me fazer perguntas, não vai?

Não era tão difícil assim reconhecer a personalidade de Cee Cee. Ela era muito transparente. E eu não digo só na cor.

- É bem provável. – eu respondi no mesmo tom.

- Ela vai fazer perguntas para _você_?

- Com certeza!

- O que você vai dizer? – ela perguntou quando já estávamos chegando à sala dela.

- Alguma idéia?

- Você pode dizer que vocês descobriram que têm um amigo em comum. – mas não foi Gina que respondeu. Stephanie se materializou ao nosso lado nesse momento fazendo com que uma garota mais nova a atravessasse e sentisse um arrepio pelo corpo. Ela olhou para trás, mas seu olhar atravessou o corpo de Stephanie. Ela deu de ombros quando não viu nada e voltou a andar.

- Estava nos espiando, Steph? – Gina perguntou pelo canto dos lábios.

Ela apenas riu.

- Eu gostei da idéia. – falei.

- É. Eu também. Obrigada, maninha.

- Disponha. – Stephanie respondeu e sumiu.

Depois da aula eu fui até onde Jake estava ao lado do carro para avisar que não iria para casa. Inventei uma desculpa qualquer de que iria fazer um trabalho na casa de uma amiga e disse que chegaria antes do jantar. Depois fui até onde Gina me esperava e entramos no carro dela. Eu não entendia muito de modelos de carro, mas sabia que o dela era um Mercedes Benz e dos caros.

- Bonito carro. – comentei depois que ela deu a partida.

- Obrigada. Meu pai me deu assim que chegamos aqui.

- Quando eu me mudei o máximo que eu ganhei foi o quarto com a melhor vista da casa.

Ela riu enquanto dirigia pela cidade.

- Mas não é que meus pais sejam bonzinhos nem nada do tipo. – ela falou – Apenas eu que sou muito esperta. – ela viu que eu a encarava confusa e tratou de explicar – Eu não queria me mudar de jeito nenhum para cá. Sabe... eu simplesmente adoro New York. – dava pra notar pela forma que ela se vestia. – Então eu disse a eles que se eles me obrigassem a sair de lá eu faria o que fosse preciso pra ser expulsa da escola no primeiro dia de aula.

- Você é louca. – eu comentei rindo.

- Talvez. – ela também riu. – Mas então eles me ofereceram essa belezinha aqui – falou dando uma palmada de leve no volante – em troca de eu prometer me comportar. E você sabe... um presente desses não se recusa.

- Que carro é?

- Um Mercedes Benz SLK 55.

- Ah. – essa vida era muito injusta mesmo. Gina tinha a minha idade e já tinha um celular e um carro enquanto o máximo que eu consegui foi uma extensão no meu quarto. Muito injusto.

Chegamos ao hotel depois de um tempo e ela estacionou em uma vaga próxima a entrada. Gina tirou o celular da bolsa e discou um número assim que saímos do carro.

- Paul, chegamos. Ok. Estamos indo. – ela desligou e guardou o aparelho – Vamos. Ele pediu para esperarmos na recepção.

Fomos até a recepção e sentamos em um dos sofás confortáveis que ficavam dispostos por todo o saguão.

- Olá Gina. – falou uma voz grossa atrás de mim.

Eu me virei na sua direção no mesmo momento que Gina levantou para cumprimentá-lo. Mas antes, me deixa falar a idéia que eu tinha desse Paul. Gina já tinha me dito que ele era muito inteligente, então era meio óbvio que eu imaginasse que ele usava óculos. Também imaginava ele pálido, magro, com gel no cabelo, mais ou menos no estilo do Henri, mas com mais estilo já que ele era podre de rico. Mas ainda assim eu imaginava um nerd. Ah, e pelo jeito que ela falava dele, dizendo que ele tinha experiência no assunto e tal, eu o imaginei com uns trinta anos ou mais. Não poderia estar mais enganada.

Eu me deparei com um cara que devia ter a minha idade, mais de um metro e oitenta e pele bronzeada, com cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos muito azuis sem nenhuma lente de óculos na frente. Gato é pouco para descrevê-lo.

Ele cumprimentou Gina com um abraço e voltou-se para mim.

- Você deve ser Suzannah. – quem mais?

Eu levantei e fiquei de frente para ele tentando disfarçar o meu choque devido a sua aparência de modelo de cuecas.

- Oi. – _Oi? Só oi? Quantos anos você tem? 10?_

Eu apertei a mão que ele me estendia enquanto me encarava com um olhar estranho. Como se estivesse olhando para uma obra de arte raríssima. Quase com adoração. Eu não sei como estava a minha expressão. Provavelmente com uma cara bem idiota. Só esperava não estar babando. Uma pena que eu nem pude passar em casa para me arrumar melhor. Estava com uma saia branca que ia até os joelhos e uma blusa básica azul marinho. Tudo muito simples graças a minha mania de querer posar de santinha. E ali estava Paul. Lindo e elegante com uma calça social preta e uma camisa de botões branca com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. O príncipe e a plebéia.

_Epa! Que papo feio é esse, Suzannah Simon? Você tem namorado! E um namorado lindo e maravilhoso que você ama muito e que te ama também_. Claro que eu não tinha esquecido isso. Foi só um momento de fraqueza que já passou. Só de lembrar do meu amor eu já ficava com o coração acelerado.

- Venham. – ele falou depois que soltou minha mão – Vamos para um lugar mais calmo para conversarmos sem interrupções.

Espero que esse lugar não seja o quarto dele, mas eu não tinha muitas esperanças. Não que vá fazer alguma diferença o local que vamos conversar. Afinal, Gina também estava lá. E, além do mais, eu não tenho porque ficar encucada com esse cara. Tudo bem que ele é lindo, mas Jesse também é. Eu só estava ali para saber as respostas das minhas dúvidas e mais nada. Depois disso cada um ia para um lado.

Paramos em frente a uma porta depois de subirmos pelo elevador até o último andar e ele passou o cartão no leitor. O quarto dele, é claro. Na verdade, parecia mais um grande apartamento de luxo com uma sala enorme, sala de jantar, cozinha e havia duas portas fechadas em uma das paredes que deveriam ser do quarto e do banheiro. E a vista pela enorme janela era simplesmente maravilhosa. Uma praia com areia branquinha e a água azul do mar que se estendia até perder de vista.

- Querem beber alguma coisa? – ele perguntou educadamente depois que entramos.

- Alguma coisa bem gelada – Gina respondeu enquanto sentava em um dos confortáveis sofás sem a mínima cerimônia. – Essa cidade é muito quente.

- É isso que dá você ficar usando essas roupas de couro aqui. – Paul falou se encaminhando para o bar – Você não está mais em New York.

Gina deu língua para ele e não respondeu.

- Você quer alguma coisa, Suzannah?

- O mesmo que você pegar para Gina. – respondi sentando ao lado dela. – E pode me chamar de Suze.

- Claro. – ele riu enquanto pegava três latas de refrigerante do frigobar.

Depois que todos estavam instalados confortavelmente, Paul sentou em frente a nós, e já tendo bebericado um pouco do refrigerante para refrescar, começamos finalmente a conversar sobre o que interessava. Paul foi o primeiro a falar.

- Eu estou muito feliz por te conhecer, Suze.

Dava para notar isso, já que ele não parava de me olhar e sorrir para mim.

- Obrigada por vir até aqui, Paul. – eu já estava começando a ficar constrangida pela forma como ele me olhava – Mas não precisava ter feito isso. Eu poderia fazer as minhas perguntas por telefone mesmo.

- De forma alguma. Em primeiro lugar, eu não confio muito em conversas por telefone. E em segundo lugar, eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de finalmente conhecer uma Deslocadora. – ele sorriu para mim, simpático – Meu avô não teve essa chance e eu não poderia desperdiçá-la.

- Tudo bem então.

- Será que eu poderia te pedir uma coisa antes de começarmos?

- Claro. – o que ele poderia querer de mim?

- Eu preciso de provas. – ele agora estava sério.

- Quê?

- Eu quero ver pelos meus próprios olhos o que você faz. Eu quero ver você tocar em um fantasma.

- Ah.

- Relaxa, Paul. – Gina falou entre um gole e outro – Eu já vi. É verdade.

- Mas eu quero ver assim mesmo.

- Mas... não tem nenhum fantasma aqui. – eu disse olhando ao redor.

Ele voltou a sorrir para mim.

- Se você é mesmo uma Deslocadora, você pode chamar qualquer fantasma até você que ele virá.

- Como? – essa era nova.

- Um Deslocador tem esse dom. Você só precisa se concentrar em algum fantasma e chamá-lo pelo pensamento. E ele ouvirá independente de onde estiver.

- Você está falando sério?

- Sim. Vamos. Tente.

Não custava nada tentar, certo? Fechei meus olhos me sentindo um pouco idiota. Só esperava que aquilo não fosse uma pegadinha. A primeira pessoa que me veio à mente foi Jesse e eu já estava quase chamando seu nome quando mudei de idéia. Ninguém sabia que eu namorava um fantasma. Sem contar Brad, mas ele não sabia que Jesse era um fantasma. Não sei por que, mas eu achei melhor deixar isso em segredo por enquanto. Não sei como Paul e Gina reagiriam quando _ou se_ descobrissem, mas eu não acho que seria de uma forma boa. Afinal, eles eram Mediadores e eu não queria que eles tentassem mediar meu namorado. Mas eu ainda tinha que levar um fantasma para aquela sala. Lembrei de Stephanie e imediatamente me concentrei nela e chamei seu nome em pensamento. No instante que abri os olhos ela se materializou na minha frente.

- Alguém chamou? – ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Meu Deus! Isso era...

- Incrível! – Paul exclamou completando meus pensamentos. – Só Deslocadores podem fazer isso.

Ele deu um sorriso enorme de aprovação para mim. Como se eu precisasse da aprovação dele. O que eu precisava mesmo era de respostas.

- Precisa de mais alguma prova? – eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ok. Eu estava meio que me sentindo a tal agora que tinha descoberto que podia chamar fantasmas só com a força do pensamento. E tudo bem que foi Paul que me ensinou isso, mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes para perguntar para ele. Como, por exemplo, aquilo que Gina me falou sobre me deslocar entre o mundo dos mortos. Isso era muito interessante. Eu acho.

- É claro que não, mas... – ele hesitou – eu gostaria muito de ver isso. Se você não se importar, é claro.

Bem, pedindo assim...

- Tudo bem.

Eu levantei e fui até onde Stephanie estava. Quando estendi a mão para tocá-la ela se esquivou.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou me olhando desconfiada.

- Calma Steph. – Paul respondeu por mim – Eu pedi para ela me mostrar o dom dela. Mas só a parte de te chamar e te tocar.

Stephanie ainda me olhava desconfiada e não se mexeu.

- Stephanie – Paul insistiu -, ela não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. Eu prometo. – sua voz era baixa, tranqüilizadora.

Ficou um clima meio estranho no ar, mas eu não consegui identificar o que era.

- Eu sou cobaia agora, é? – ela perguntou com a voz mais descontraída.

- Por favor. – ele pediu lançando aquele sorriso maravilhoso para ela.

- Ok. Mas só dessa vez! – e se aproximou de mim estendendo a mão esquerda na minha direção.

Eu simplesmente toquei no seu braço de leve ela voltou a se afastar. Olhei para Paul e ele estava estático. Aos poucos um sorriso foi aparecendo no seu rosto e logo ele começou a gargalhar. Tem cada louco nesse mundo. Que medo! Então ele fez uma coisa que me pegou completamente desprevenida. Ele veio rápido na minha direção e me pegou nos braços me dando um abraço apertado de tirar o fôlego.

- Paul... você... está... me sufocando. – eu me esforçava para falar no meio do seu abraço.

Ele me soltou devagar ainda sorrindo.

Aquilo foi muito estranho. Muito mesmo. Embora ele não parecesse achar o mesmo.

- Desculpe, eu me empolguei. – percebi – Mas é que é tão incrível.

Eu voltei a sentar no sofá, um tanto constrangida. Não pelo fato dele ter me abraçado daquela forma. Por mais estranho que possa parecer eu não senti nada quando aquele corpo musculoso – é, dava para sentir seus músculos através da roupa – entrou em contato com o meu. Não senti uma faísca sequer quando ele me tocou. Eu acho que era porque eu já me sentia tão atraída por Jesse que era fisicamente impossível meu corpo corresponder a outro que não o dele. Quando eu abracei Paul – ou melhor, quando ele me abraçou – foi como se eu estivesse abraçando um irmão. Não que eu abraçasse meus meio-irmãos... Ah! Teve aquela vez que Jake me abraçou depois que eu o ajudei a se vingar da Kelly. Hum... é, definitivamente foi igual a abraçar um irmão. Ou meio-irmão.

Mas o que me deixava constrangida era toda aquela veneração que Paul parecia ter comigo. Eu não sei se eu estava gostando muito disso.

- Posso ir agora? – Stephanie perguntou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Pode. – Paul respondeu sentando novamente – E obrigada.

- Certo. Tchau maninha.

- Tchau Steph. – Gina respondeu. Todo esse tempo ela se mantinha calada, recostada descontraidamente no sofá.

- Ok. – Paul falou assim que Stephanie sumiu – Sei que você tem perguntas a me fazer. Pode começar.

Ai. Por onde começar? Tinha tantas coisas para perguntar, mas estava tudo tão confuso na minha cabeça.

- Me explica um pouco como é essa coisa de ser Deslocador.

Ele se posicionou de forma mais confortável no sofá e pensou um pouco antes de falar.

- Bem, como você já percebeu, um Deslocador é bem diferente de um Mediador. Vocês têm contato com fantasmas como se eles ainda estivessem vivos – eu bem sabia disso – e ainda podem "convocá-los" a qualquer momento. Claro que depende apenas do fantasma se ele vai responder ao seu chamado ou não. E por poder fazer tudo isso, fica muito mais fácil para você fazer com que eles sigam seu caminho.

Isso me lembrou da pergunta que eu mais queria fazer.

- Gina me falou algo sobre poder transportar fantasmas para o mundo dos mortos.

- Isso mesmo.

- E como funciona isso?

- Vocês também têm o poder de se deslocar no tempo e no espaço. Esse é o principal diferencial de um deslocador.

- No tempo e no espaço? – que coisinha mais cafona de se dizer. E estranha.

- Sim. Pelo que meu avô descobriu sobre o assunto vocês podem se deslocar deste plano da existência ao próximo. Antigamente, no Egito, os Deslocadores eram contratados pelas famílias dos mortos como guia para os espíritos para garantir que seus entes queridos terminassem onde deveriam em vez de ficar andando sem objetivo pelo planeta. Mas é claro que eles não eram conhecidos como Deslocadores na época. Eram chamados de xamãs.

- Mas como é que faz isso? Como eu faço para me deslocar de um lugar para outro?

- Você só precisa pensar no lugar que quer ir, em qualquer tempo, e se concentrar nisso. Você poderia fazer isso agora mesmo se quisesse.

- Isso parece ser... – eu não sabia bem como eu me sentia com relação a isso. Mas era bom saber que meu trabalho como Mediadora...opa, Deslocadora, poderia ficar mais fácil – legal. – completei.

- Não tanto. – ele falou sério.

Eu o encarei com o cenho franzido.

- Como assim?

- Você tem essa capacidade de se deslocar entre os mundos, mas não deve usá-la.

- Porque não? – eu me senti como uma criança que recebia uma linda boneca e depois descobria que não poderia tirá-la da caixa.

- Por que isso pode matá-la. – ele falou ainda mais sério do que antes. – Talvez não agora, mas com o tempo. Isso faz mal para o corpo humano. – ele explicou quando viu minha cara assustada. Eu sabia que era isso que transparecia no meu rosto, pois era como eu me sentia – É como se suas células ficassem fracas a cada vez que você se desloca. Com o tempo elas morrem e seu corpo começaria a definhar aos poucos.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Gina me deixou em casa e eu entrei no exato momento que minha mãe estava colocando os últimos talheres na mesa e me olhou por cima das lentes dos óculos de leitura. Pelo visto ela tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho.

- Já estava começando a ficar preocupada, Suzinha – ela falou sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Jake não avisou que eu estava na casa de uma amiga? – perguntei indo até a cesta de frutas e pegando uma maçã.

- Avisou. – quando ela viu o que eu estava fazendo ela se adiantou até mim e tirou a maçã da minha mão – O jantar já vai ser servido. – devolveu a maçã inteira à geladeira e voltou aos talheres – Eu só não sabia que você iria chegar tão tarde.

- Se eu tivesse um celular como Jake e Brad têm, eu poderia ter ligado e avisado. – era meio grosseiro falar aquilo para minha mãe, mas depois de passar a tarde com duas pessoas que tinham a mesma idade que eu... bem, quase. Eu descobri que Paul é um ano mais velho... mas eu fiquei meio revoltada de ver que eles tinham tanto e eu não tenho nada. Nem celular, nem carro, nem sequer uma linha telefônica só para mim. E nem era por falta de dinheiro. Nossa família ia muito bem financeiramente. Mas toda vez que eu pedia uma dessas coisas minha mãe dizia que eu ainda era muito jovem para isso.

- Você ainda não tem idade para ter celular. – eu não disse?

- Brad tem a mesma idade que eu, mãe.

- Mas Brad é homem. E vive fora por causa do futebol. Você não precisa disso.

Ai que saco! Mas o problema é que eu não estava com paciência para discutir isso. Eu estava com muita coisa na cabeça para pensar em uma besteira dessas no momento. Eu me limitei a suspirar e dar de ombros enquanto o resto da família chegava e todos sentavam à mesa. Não demorou nem um minuto e a caçarola de batatas gratinadas já estava vazia graças aos dois brutamontes que era os meus meio-irmãos mais velhos. E eu, é claro, fiquei sem.

- Brad, Jake! – Andy reclamou – Isso lá são modos? Sua irmã não pegou nenhuma.

Eu nem o corrigi quando ele falou a palavra "irmã". Eu estava tão desanimada que nem me importei com isso.

- Não tem problema, Andy. – eu falei, pegando a salada que David me passava. – Eu não estou com fome. – e não estava mesmo. Por mim eu pegava aquela maçã e iria para o meu quarto, mas o jantar naquela casa era uma coisa sagrada e eu nem tinha esperanças deles me liberarem para subir.

Me forcei a comer um pouco e depois de tirar os pratos e levá-los para a cozinha eu subi em silêncio. Bem, _eu_ subi em silêncio, mas não posso dizer o mesmo do meu meio-irmão mais insuportável que subiu logo depois e me alcançou no meio das escadas.

- O que você tem hoje, _maninha_? Levou um fora do namorado, foi? – ele perguntou em voz baixa e provocativa, me cutucando com o cotovelo.

Num dia normal eu sentiria um impulso enorme de empurrá-lo escada abaixo, mas como aquele não era um dia normal...

- Por favor, Brad... – é, eu estava pedindo 'por favor' para o cara mais insuportável da face da terra – hoje não.

Minha voz estava tão para baixo que até eu me assustei. Quando chegamos à frente do meu quarto eu estendi a mão para abrir a porta, mas ele me deteve.

- Ei – eu olhei para ele sem o menor ânimo para discussões e me surpreendi quando vi que ele estava sério e... preocupado? – Você tá legal?

Eu acho que hoje era o dia das mudanças extremas de comportamento.

- Não. – respondi num suspiro, sendo honesta com ele. Não tinha nada a perder mesmo.

Percebi que Brad ficou um tanto surpreso com minha resposta quando eu normalmente responderia um sonoro "não é da sua conta!".

- Tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar? – eu nem faço idéia do esforço que ele fez para dizer isso, mas eu fiquei comovida. Não a ponto de chorar nem nada. Só um pouquinho comovida.

- Eu só quero ficar sozinha. Pensar um pouco.

Ele me soltou e assentiu enquanto ia para o seu quarto.

- Brad? – eu chamei antes que ele entrasse. Ele me olhou com uma mão na maçaneta. – Obrigada.

Ele deu de ombros e eu já ia entrando no quarto quando ele me chamou.

- Sabe o que cura qualquer depressão? – ele perguntou com um sorriso perverso no rosto. – Uma boa noite de sexo!

- Idiota! – e bati a porta enquanto o ouvia rindo no quarto ao lado.

Esse sim era o Brad! Imbecil e infantil!

- Suzannah?! O que houve? – Jesse perguntou assustado devido a minha entrada intempestiva no quarto.

Eu não respondi de imediato. Simplesmente tranquei a porta e me recostei nela.

- O que aconteceu? – ele tentou de novo se aproximando e acariciando meu rosto.

No instante seguinte eu tinha trocado de lugar com ele fazendo com que ele ficasse entre mim e a porta e pressionei meu corpo contra o seu.

É. Talvez Brad não fosse tão tapado assim. Só de sentir aquele corpo em contato com o meu eu já me sentia melhor. Sexo realmente curava tudo. A única diferença era que aquilo não era apenas sexo. Era amor.

- Suzannah o que...?

- Cala a boca e me beija. – eu ordenei interrompendo-o.

E ele me beijou. Em segundos estávamos nus, pele contra pele, lábios úmidos colados a lábios ávidos por paixão e uma noite de amor.

Naquele instante não havia espaço para problemas, mas para a mais pura e completa manifestação de sensualidade e paixão que nós dois experimentávamos. E estávamos tão absortos um pelo outro que era impossível pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o desejo que nos consumia.

Eu gemi quando o senti acariciando meus seios e depois emiti um gritinho agoniado ao experimentar o toque provocante dos lábios carnudos sobre meus mamilos. Mas foi um gritinho bem baixo. Eu já sabia controlar a altura das minhas demonstrações de prazer para que ninguém da casa ouvisse. Uma vez já fora o suficiente para me ensinar a lição.

- Oh, Jesse! – exclamei, mergulhando as unhas nos ombros largos e musculosos.

Em resposta à minha reação apaixonada, Jesse estendeu aquela carícia dos seios para minha barriga e o baixo ventre, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos firmes e viris me despertavam para sensações inebriantes.

- Vamos para a cama – ele sussurrou, me beijando no umbigo e traçando o contorno dos quadris com a ponta dos dedos.

- Não – eu murmurei. – Vamos ficar aqui mesmo.

Afinal, o tapete fofo do meu quarto nunca tinha sido usado antes. E Jesse não recusou o pedido. Naquela noite, quando ele me fez dele e se apossou do meu corpo trêmulo, Jesse atendeu aos meus desejos sem questionamentos. Mas eu sabia que eles viriam.

Deixei para pensar sobre isso depois, quando aquelas mãos ávidas não estivesse percorrendo meu corpo ou seus lábios não estivessem de encontro aos meus numa dança sensual que prometia tudo. E era exatamente isso que eu precisava.

Estávamos deitados no tapete, nossos corpos enroscados, o meu suado apoiado no seu peito frio, a respiração voltando ao normal aos poucos.

- Você vai me explicar agora o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou depois de algum tempo.

Eu sabia que não poderia fugir da explicação por muito tempo, mas talvez eu pudesse omitir algumas coisas. Só não sei se seria certo fazer isso com Jesse.

- Eu conheci Paul hoje. – falei erguendo o rosto e apoiando meu queixo no seu peito para encará-lo.

- Eu imaginei isso. – ele sorriu de leve removendo uma mecha do meu cabelo que caía sobre meu rosto, enquanto a outra permanecia embaixo de mim me envolvendo pela cintura.

- E ele me contou tudo sobre o que é ser uma deslocadora. – então eu expliquei para ele tudo que Paul tinha me falado aquela tarde, mas eu omiti a parte que ele tinha dito sobre aquilo fazer mal para mim.

- Isso é estranho, você não acha? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Estranho como? – eu não entendia o que ele poderia ter encontrado de estranho no que eu falei para ele. Quer dizer, se Paul tivesse me contado apenas aquele resumo que eu fiz para Jesse, eu estaria dando pulos de alegria. Saber que eu poderia convocar fantasmas e levá-los direto para o mundo dos mortos sem precisar me preocupar em sair no meio da noite para ajudá-los era tudo que eu gostaria de ouvir. E eu estaria dando esses pulos se não fosse a parte de que isso poderia me matar. Embora não fosse exatamente por isso que eu estava tão chateada.

- Você não acha que isso vai contra a natureza das coisas? – ele perguntou alheio ao que ia na minha mente.

- Não entendi. – eu não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando.

- Se uma pessoa permanece nesse mundo depois de morrer é porque tem coisas pendentes aqui. Levá-los direto para o mundo dos mortos sem resolver essa pendência seria errado, você não acha? – vendo que eu não respondia, ele continuou com seu raciocínio – Não é certo fazer isso. Pelo menos eu não acho certo. Esses fantasmas poderiam até seguir em frente desse jeito, mas seria de forma incompleta.

- Jesse...

- Eu entendo seu lado, hermosa. Eu sei que você às vezes fica cansada disso tudo e pode ser perigoso também, mas tem suas recompensas. – eu ergui uma sobrancelha, cética – Eu estou falando sério. Você lembra daquela fantasma que estava na escola, acho que seu nome era Stella?

- Lembro. – como eu poderia me esquecer? Ela fazia parte do grupo dos treze fantasmas que tentaram me matar cerca de um mês atrás.

- Você lembra qual foi a pendência dela nesse mundo? – mas ele mesmo respondeu embora eu lembrasse bem o que era. – Ela pediu para você dar o número do seguro de vida dela para a mãe. E se a mãe dela não tivesse recebido aquele dinheiro para pagar a hipoteca da casa, sabe-se lá onde ela estaria agora. Na melhor das hipóteses ela estaria morando de favor e passando necessidades. Isso sem mencionar...

- Ok, Jesse. – eu o interrompi. – Eu já entendi seu ponto de vista. E... eu acho que você está certo.

E achava mesmo. Pensando dessa maneira, deslocar um fantasma sem mediá-lo primeiro poderia pôr muita coisa a perder.

- Mas o que foi que Paul falou, fora isso?

- Como assim? – eu perguntei me fazendo de desentendida e desviando o olhar – Ele não falou mais nada.

- Suzannah – ele virou meu rosto de volta com delicadeza, me forçando a encará-lo – Eu conheço você. Se Paul tivesse falado apenas isso você estaria feliz e não batendo portas e xingando seu irmão.

- Meio-irmão. E eu o xinguei porque Brad é um grosso.

- Suzannah, eu vi seu rosto quando você entrou no quarto. Você estava triste. Por quê? – Droga! Por que eu não poderia ter um namorado normal que não percebe nem quando a namorada pinta o cabelo de laranja? – Suzannah? – ele insistiu, fixando aqueles olhos negros nos meus.

Eu não teria como esconder isso dele. Respirei fundo e resolvi contar.

- Ele me disse também que eu posso me deslocar no tempo. Sabe... voltar no tempo.

- É? – seu cenho estava franzido e seus olhos brilhantes. – Mas isso ainda não é motivo para você ter ficado assim.

Ai meu Deus. Será que ele não poderia ser um pouco menos perceptivo.

- Não é nada, Jesse. – eu falei enquanto me afastava dele e levantava indo em direção ao banheiro. Mas é claro que eu não consegui chegar lá, já que ele logo me alcançou e me segurou pelo pulso.

- Suzannah, o que você não está me falando?

Era estranho conversar com ele assim, estando os dois em pé no meio do quarto, completamente nus. E era difícil me concentrar também.

- Er... o quê? – eu perguntei tentando desviar os olhos do seu corpo maravilhoso.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que você não me contou, hermosa. O que é? – seu rosto estava sério e preocupado. Eu não tinha como evitar contar tudo.

- Paul disse que se eu ficar me deslocando entre os mundos isso iria matar as células do meu corpo e com o tempo eu morreria. – falei de uma vez.

Jesse me encarava agora ainda mais assustado, com os olhos arregalados de terror. Então, para minha surpresa, ele relaxou os ombros que estavam retesados e sorriu para mim.

- Então não tem porque nos preocuparmos com isso, já que nós dois concordamos que deslocar os fantasmas direto para o mundo dos mortos é ir contra a natureza, certo? – como era bom ter alguém tão racional naquela relação. Isso teria feito meu dia melhorar bastante se fosse tão simples assim.

- É verdade. – eu me esforcei para dar um sorriso animado para ele e me ergui para beijar seus lábios antes de entrar no banheiro, mas eu não consegui realizar meu intuito porque ele me deteve novamente.

- Suzannah – eu o encarei ainda com o sorriso forçado no rosto, mas ele não sorria mais. – Qual é o problema?

- Que problema, Jesse? – era impressão minha ou minha voz estava um tanto esganiçada?

- Eu te conheço, Suzannah.

- Não tem problema nenhum, é sério – o problema era aquela voz que estava me traindo.

Então ele me soltou e deu um passo para trás me encarando.

- Tudo bem, Suzannah. – o que era aquilo no seu olhar? Seria... mágoa? O que eu tinha feito para magoá-lo?

- Jesse, o que...

- Se você não quer me contar, eu não vou te forçar. – sua voz estava fria e ele se afastou indo em direção as suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto.

Eu fechei a porta do banheiro antes que ele visse a lágrima que corria pelo meu rosto. Eu odiava magoá-lo daquela forma, mas eu não poderia falar o que realmente tinha me deixado triste.

Tomei um banho rápido e escovei os dentes depois de vestir uma camisola. Quando eu saí do banheiro Jesse não estava mais em nenhum lugar. Fui para a cama e me deitei por cima dos lençóis. Eu não sei quando eu comecei a chorar, mas quando eu dei por mim eu já estava soluçando. E quase gritei quando senti uma mão no meu ombro.

- Hermosa... – seu rosto era pura aflição e aquilo aumentou a dor no meu peito. – Hermosa, porque você está chorando?

Mas eu não conseguia falar. A cada segundo eu soluçava mais e ver a dor que eu estava causando a ele só fazia aumentar a minha própria dor.

Então Jesse deitou ao meu lado e me abraçou forte, deitando minha cabeça no seu peito e me envolvendo com seus braços protetores.

- Eu não agüento te ver assim, Suzannah. – sua voz transparecia toda a aflição que eu já tinha visto no seu rosto. – Por favor, eu preciso saber o que te fez ficar assim.

- Você não entenderia... – eu falei em meio aos soluços e às lágrimas.

- Tente.

- Será que você não percebe, Jesse? – eu não sei o que me fez começar a falar, mas agora eu não tinha mais como parar. – Quando Paul me falou que eu poderia me deslocar no tempo, eu pensei que finalmente nós poderíamos descobrir o que aconteceu com você no dia que você morreu. – eu falei sem me importar quando seu corpo enrijeceu em baixo do meu. – Nós poderíamos voltar no tempo e descobrir quem ou o que te matou. – eu levantei e me sentei na cama para encará-lo, ainda chorando, mas já mais calma. Ele continuou deitado olhando para o meu rosto com uma máscara de frieza encobrindo suas expressões. - Eu sei que você falou que não queria ser mediado, mas isso não seria _eu_ mediando _você_. Pelo menos não é como eu me sinto. Afinal, você mesmo disse que seu destino nesse mundo agora _sou eu_. – dei uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego – Então eu não me preocupo que isso, descobrir como você morreu, possa fazer com que você siga seu caminho. – ele finalmente levantou, já com a expressão mais suave, mas ainda assim indecifrável. – Por que o seu caminho te trouxe até mim. E agora que eu te tenho ao meu lado, eu não vou deixar você escapar assim tão fácil.

- Suzannah... – eu estava tão empolgada no meu discurso que nem percebi que sua voz estava rouca.

- É sério, Jesse. Eu não estaria tentando mediar você. – a essa altura eu não chorava mais. Era bom estar colocando todas as minhas aflições para fora – É só que eu... preciso saber. Você passou esse tempo todo sem saber o que aconteceu com você e agora que eu descobri que posso voltar no tempo e finalmente achar as respostas...

- Você não pode! – ele quase gritou, me interrompendo. Eu o olhei assustada pela sua atitude repentina. Mas seu rosto não estava furioso. Estava... com medo? – Você ouviu o que Paul falou. Isso pode te matar.

- Eu sei. – eu o tranqüilizei rapidamente. – E é exatamente por isso que eu estou assim. Eu me sinto impotente por saber que eu tenho meios para fazer isso, mas não posso.

- Suzannah... – sua voz agora estava calma e terna.

- Se fosse só por mim, Jesse – eu o interrompi –, eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de voltar no tempo para achar as respostas. Afinal...

- Suzannah! – ele me repreendeu me segurando firme pelos ombros – Prometa que você não vai fazer isso!

- _Afinal_ – eu continuei como se ele não tivesse me interrompido. –, Paul disse que isso poderia me prejudicar se eu me deslocasse com freqüência, então uma única ida ao passado não poderia me matar. Mas... – eu aumentei um pouco o tom de voz quando ele fez menção de me interromper novamente. – Mas eu sei que isso não depende só de mim e que você nunca permitiria que eu me arriscasse dessa forma.

- Nunca! – ele me assegurou ainda com a voz tensa.

- Eu sei. – eu falei com a voz tranqüilizadora. Eu me sentia muito mais leve agora que tinha desabafado tudo – Eu sei, meu amor. E eu não vou fazer isso.

Ele me abraçou firme e eu me deixei envolver por aquele abraço.

- A não ser que você me peça. – eu falei, minha voz um pouco abafada com meu rosto escondido no seu peito.

Ele me afastou novamente pelos ombros e me encarou sério.

- Eu nunca te pediria uma coisa dessas.

- Ok.

Ele voltou a me abraçar e dessa vez não me afastou. Deitamos na cama novamente e ele nos cobriu.

- Você às vezes é tão boba, hermosa. – é... eu acho que sou mesmo. Mas o que posso fazer? Ele me deixa assim.

- Eu te amo, Jesse. – foi a minha resposta, quando já estava começando a adormecer.

- Eu também te amo, mi hermosa. – ele beijou minha testa e eu me aconcheguei mais no seu corpo. – Te amo para sempre.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Eu acordei no dia seguinte bem me sentindo bem melhor. Quando saí do quarto, depois que conseguir encerrar com muito esforço o beijo de despedida, eu encontrei com Brad no corredor. Ele, vendo o sorriso no meu rosto, não perdeu tempo.

- Viu só, maninha? Eu disse que sexo cura tudo!

- Vai se ferrar, Brad!

- Ei – ele chamou, me segurando pelo cotovelo. Não consegui entender o sorriso que estava no seu rosto –, ele... ainda está aí, não está?

- Do que você está falando? – perguntei, embora tivesse uma idéia do que se tratava.

- Seu _namorado_ ainda está no seu quarto. – não foi uma pergunta. E sem esperar pela confirmação, voltou para frente do meu quarto.

- Deixa de ser idiota. – é claro que eu não tinha medo nenhum do que ele pudesse ver quando abrisse aquela porta. E ele abriu.

Jesse estava lá. Já estava vestido e estava sentado à nossa janela, no mesmo lugar que estava antes quando eu saí.

- Cadê ele? – Brad perguntou olhando ao redor.

- Ele quem? – ia me fingir de inocente, é claro. Mas agora só para irritá-lo.

Brad continuou avançando para dentro do quarto olhando em todos os cantos, embaixo da cama, dentro do banheiro, dentro do guarda-roupa.

Jesse já estava se dobrando de tanto rir e eu precisava me controlar para não acompanhá-lo.

- Eu quero conhecer esse seu namoradinho. – ele falou, parando no meio do quarto e cruzando os braços debaixo do peito.

- Por quê? – perguntei imitando sua pose. Minhas costelas já estavam doendo do esforço que eu fazia para não rir.

- Por que eu tenho que saber se ele é bom o suficiente para você. – _hein? Será que eu ouvi direito?_

- Como é que é? – tive que desmanchar a pose quando fui pega de surpresa pela sua resposta. Jesse também parara de rir.

Brad pareceu notar que falara algo estranho para o comportamento usual dele e ficou um pouco constrangido, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo parar de falar.

- Como única pessoa dessa família que sabe sobre esse seu namoro secreto, eu me sinto na obrigação de conhecê-lo.

Eu estava completamente sem palavras.

- Pára de me olhar desse jeito, Suze. – ele continuou, me encarando um pouco sem graça. Aliás, _muito_ sem graça. – Eu estou falando sério. Você é muito nova para ter esse tipo de relacionamento. Eu tenho que saber se esse cara não está se aproveitando da sua ingenuidade.

- Espera! Pára tudo! – eu o interrompi, agora irritada. – Que papo é esse agora? Desde quando você se preocupa com isso. E desde quando isso é da sua conta?

Jesse agora estava ao meu lado e tocou levemente no meu braço.

- Calma, hermosa, ele só está preocupado com você. – e ele estava sorrindo com uma expressão compreensiva. _Preocupado uma ova! Ele estava se metendo na minha vida_.

- É claro que eu me preocupo com você! – ele respondeu no mesmo tom que o meu. – Você é minha única irmã e está trazendo um cara aqui para casa que ninguém conhece. E como eu sei que você não planeja apresentá-lo tão cedo para mamãe, eu me sinto no dever de avaliá-lo.

Ok. Agora minha raiva sumiu por completo. Brad tinha me chamado de irmã, eu que nunca tinha feito nenhum esforço para me encaixar nessa família, e chamado _minha_ mãe de mamãe. Não tinha como não reagir de outra forma nesse momento.

- Você... não precisa se preocupar. – minha voz estava um pouco embargada e eu pigarreei para tirar o nó que se formava na minha garganta.

- Mas eu me preocupo! – ele respondeu erguendo o queixo em tom de desafio. – Então, quando eu vou conhecê-lo?

Eu olhei rapidamente para Jesse que ainda estava do meu lado. Ainda havia um sorriso no seu rosto, mas sua expressão estava um pouco abalada. Esse era um dos problemas da nossa relação. Por mais que eu quisesse declarar aos quatro ventos que eu estava apaixonada, eu sabia que não poderia fazer isso, porque todos iriam querer conhecê-lo e isso não era uma opção.

- Você não vai. – eu respondi encarando Brad novamente.

- Porque não? – ele perguntou desconfiado. – Ele não é casado, é?

- Não, Brad. Ele não é casado. – seria muito mais simples se esse fosse o problema.

- Então por quê?

Como eu posso dizer isso? Hum... deixa eu ver... porque meu namorado morreu há 150 anos. Eu não acho que ele iria ficar muito feliz de ouvir isso. No mínimo mandaria me internar numa clínica psiquiátrica. Completamente inviável.

- É... complicado. Mas deixa isso pra lá.

- Claro que não! Como é que eu vou saber que esse cara é bom pra você? Como é que eu vou saber que ele não está só se aproveitando de...

- Ele não está. – eu o interrompi antes que ele começasse a falar mal de Jesse na frente dele. – Ele não está se aproveitando de mim. Isso eu posso te garantir. E quem melhor pra saber se ele é bom pra mim do que eu?

- Ele pode estar te iludindo. Homens são bons nisso.

Eu tive que rir com essa. Brad com certeza era bom com isso. Iludir as garotas, eu quero dizer. Mas não Jesse. Não quando ele fora criado para respeitar as mulheres e cuidar delas como um ser muito precioso.

- Relaxa, Brad. Ele não está me iludindo. Jesse me ama e eu o amo também. É só isso que você precisa saber.

- Amor? – os olhos dele estavam arregalados me encarando com espanto. Senti os dedos de Jesse roçar mais uma vez no meu braço e deslizar para as minhas costas num gesto de carinho. Fiz um esforço tremendo para não olhar para aqueles olhos que eu sabia que estariam brilhando intensamente como sempre brilhavam quando eu falava que o amava. – Você disse que o ama?

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça.

- Eu... não imaginei que era amor. Pensei que...

- Pensou o quê, Brad? Que eu estava só transando com um cara qualquer sem nenhum compromisso?

- Suzannah! Isso não é jeito de falar. – Jesse me repreendeu em voz alta. Voz que só eu ouvi.

- É. Pensei isso sim. – Brad respondeu, sorrindo malicioso.

- Como é que é? – novamente Jesse foi quem falou. – Como ousa dizer que minha namorada é uma qualquer seu... – ele falou alguma palavra em espanhol, mas não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber o que aquilo não era um elogio.

Então, para minha surpresa ele começou a fazer com que as cortinas esvoaçassem com força para dentro do quarto e o espelho começou a tremer assustadoramente.

- Que diabos?! – Brad exclamou olhando assustado ao redor.

Estufei o peito com orgulho. Meu namorado estava me defendendo e eu sorri com esse pensamento.

- Pára com isso. – pedi pelo canto da boca, mas continuei rindo. Só não queria que meu meio-irmão tivesse um ataque do coração no meio do meu quarto.

Jesse parou no mesmo instante, mas ainda continuou olhando irritado para Brad.

- Mande-o retirar o que disse. – ele pediu entre os dentes.

- Você se enganou, Brad. Nós nos amamos. – falei, fazendo de conta que nada daquele ataque de poltergeist tinha acontecido.

- É... – ele ainda estava olhando ao redor desconfiado, mas então se voltou para mim. – Eu estou vendo isso. Bem, se você o ama então ele deve ser uma boa pessoa.

Senti Jesse relaxando ao meu lado.

- Ele é, sim. – eu confirmei com um sorriso no rosto.

- E eu não vou conhecê-lo, não é?

- Não.

- Tudo bem. Você sabe o que faz da sua vida.

- Ei vocês dois. – a cabeça de Jake apareceu pela porta que estava entreaberta. – Se vocês não descerem em cinco minutos eu vou embora sozinho.

- Droga! – Brad gritou enquanto corria para fora do meu quarto. – Espera aí, cara. Eu nem comi nada ainda.

- Problema seu. – Jake respondeu se distanciando.

Eu me voltei para Jesse que me encarava com a expressão calma.

- É melhor você ir ou vai se atrasar.

Eu acenei novamente com a cabeça e dei um beijo rápido naqueles lábios macios antes de sair correndo do quarto.

Como eu saí de casa sem comer, na altura da hora do almoço eu já estava com um buraco no lugar do meu estômago. Andei na frente de todos, quase correndo em direção à lanchonete.

- Que foi isso, Suze? – Cee Cee perguntou depois que me alcançou quando eu já estava sentada devorando meu primeiro cachorro-quente. Primeiro porque ainda tinha dois mais na minha frente esperando ansiosos para seguir o mesmo caminho.

- Tô com fome. – respondi entre uma mordida e outra.

Gina riu enquanto sentava ao meu lado. É. Ela agora fazia parte do nosso grupinho estranho. Cee Cee e Adam estavam conversando animados sobre um filme que tinham assistido na noite anterior e Gina se virou para conversar comigo. Quer dizer, ela falava enquanto eu comia.

- Paul nos chamou para passar a tarde na piscina do hotel com ele. O que acha?

O que eu achava disso? Hum... Deixa eu pensar: passar a tarde numa piscina enorme num hotel de luxo ou passar a tarde no meu quarto com meu namorado fantasma? Dúvida cruel essa. Num dia normal eu provavelmente escolheria passar a tarde com Jesse, mas hoje não era um dia normal. Estava um sol maravilhoso e seria pecado perder um dia desses. Além do mais, já fazia um tempinho que eu não sabia o que era sol. Já estava começando a desbotar.

- Legal. – respondi depois de engolir o último pedaço do primeiro cachorro-quente e já partindo para o segundo.

- Ok. Então a gente passa na sua casa para você pegar uma roupa de banho e depois na minha e de lá a gente segue pro hotel, combinado?

Epa. Uma mediadora na minha casa? E se ela visse Jesse lá? E se ela descobrisse que ele era meu namorado? Péssima idéia. Mas o pior é que eu precisava pegar meu biquíni. A não ser que eu comprasse um na loja do hotel. O problema é que os produtos dessas lojas geralmente custavam uma fortuna e eu não queria gastar meu dinheiro em um biquíni quando eu tinha um monte em casa.

- E então, Suze, combinado?

- É. Tudo bem. – eu respondi quando tive uma idéia.

Terminei de comer o mais rápido possível, quase me engasgando umas três vezes.

- Calma, Suze. – Adam falou, rindo da minha pressa. – É um cachorro-quente, mas ele não vai sair correndo.

- Eu lembrei que tenho que pegar um livro na biblioteca. – falei já ficando de pé enquanto bebia o resto da minha coca para fazer descer a comida que ainda estava na minha garganta. – Vejo vocês depois.

Sai correndo em direção à biblioteca, mas não fui para lá. No corredor, passei por uma sala que vivia vazia – a mesma que eu conhecera Stephanie e soubera que Gina era uma mediadora e eu uma deslocadora – e entrei nela fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei da mesma forma que eu fizera na tarde anterior quando chamei Stephanie no quarto de hotel de Paul. Só que dessa vez não era ela que eu queria que viesse até mim. Abri meus olhos e Jesse apareceu logo em seguida me olhando com um sorriso no rosto.

- Chamou, madame? – perguntou fazendo uma reverência na minha direção.

- Sim, senhor. – respondi rindo. – Queria te pedir uma coisa.

- Me peça uma estrela e eu te trarei uma constelação. – sua voz estava rouca e seus olhos prenderam os meus.

- Er, eu... – céus. Como é que ele vem assim de repente e me joga uma dessas. Resultado: Suzannah Simon com falta de ar. – Eu... não quero uma constelação. Nem teria onde colocar. E além do mais, brilha muito.

Tudo bem. Estava falando bobagens, mas o que ele esperava. Não dá pra raciocinar direito depois de uma dessas.

- O brilho de uma constelação não é nada se comparado ao brilho dos teus olhos, hermosa. – ele falou no mesmo tom, sem aproximando um pouco até quase encostar-se ao meu corpo.

É claro que depois dessa eu não conseguir falar mais nada. Meu peito começou a subir e descer rapidamente acompanhando o ritmo da minha respiração ofegante. Ele se aproximou mais, me imprensando contra a porta com seu corpo másculo. Ergueu sua mão até a altura do meu ombro, removendo de lá uma mecha do meu cabelo, fazendo com que meu pescoço ficasse exposto.

Eu parei de respirar quando ele aproximou seus lábios do meu ponto mais sensível naquele local e aplicou um beijo suave na minha pele.

- Você queria me pedir alguma coisa? – ele perguntou com os lábios roçando de leve no local, sua voz ainda mais rouca e baixa, apenas um sussurro.

Juntei todas as minhas forças para conseguir lembrar o motivo de ter chamado ele ali.

- S-sim. Eu...

- Pode dizer, hermosa, eu faço o que você quiser. – ele não tinha se afastado um centímetro do meu corpo.

Céus. Ele ainda me matava desse jeito.

- Jesse... – eu respirei fundo para tentar recuperar o raciocínio e o empurrei levemente pelos ombros. – Por favor, é sério.

Ele se afastou um pouco e ergueu as mãos em rendição.

- Desculpe. – mas ele não parecia com cara de culpado com aquele sorriso maravilhoso no rosto. Minha vontade era agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

_Concentre-se, Suzannah!_ Essa minha voz da consciência consegue ser irritante quando quer. Certo! Foco!

- Paul me chamou junto com Gina para passar a tarde na piscina e eu aceitei. – minha voz oscilou um pouco na última palavra. Esperava que ele não ficasse chateado por eu ter escolhido ir para a piscina e não ficar com ele.

- Que bom, Suzannah. – ele falou e pela expressão no seu rosto ele realmente achava aquilo bom. – Tenho certeza que vocês vão se divertir.

- Você não se incomoda mesmo?

- Claro que não. Eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado com a sua vida social.

- Falou igual a minha mãe. – Nós dois rimos depois disso.

- Mas você disse que queria me pedir alguma coisa. – ele lembrou.

- Sim. É que eu vou passar lá em casa com Gina depois da aula para pegar meu biquíni e eu queria ter pedir para você não aparecer no quarto enquanto ela estiver.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu de pronto, mas ficou sério e eu estranhei aquilo.

- O que foi?

- Nada. Era só isso mesmo que você queria pedir? – ele perguntou ainda sério, mas agora evitava olhar para mim.

- Era. – respondi completamente confusa pela sua mudança de atitude.

- Ok. Então até mais. – ele virou de costas para mim e eu pude notar que seus ombros estavam rijos - E não se preocupe – ele falou ainda de costas – eu não estarei no quarto essa tarde.

Antes que ele pudesse sumir eu o segurei pelo pulso.

- Jesse, o que aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada, Suzannah. – ele ainda não se virara para me olhar, mas era nítida a frieza da sua voz. – É melhor você ir para a aula.

- Porque você faz isso, Jesse? – eu perguntei irritada, soltando sua mão. – Porque você fica desse jeito e nunca me fala o motivo? Eu odeio quando você faz isso. Eu odeio quando você fala nesse tom comigo como se não se importasse. Eu odeio quando você me ignora como se _eu_ não me importasse. – eu tinha que me controlar para não gritar – Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, Jesse: _eu me importo!_

Jesse me encarava com o rosto sem expressão, mas seus olhos brilhavam intensamente.

- Por favor, Jesse – eu implorei num sussurro, me aproximando dele – me fala o que foi que eu fiz para você ficar assim. E se você disser mais uma vez que não é nada...

Ele diminuiu ainda mais o espaço entre nós e tocou meu rosto com suavidade.

- Você não fez nada, hermosa, é só que eu... – ele me interrompeu, mas depois parou – A gente conversa à noite, ok? Vem vindo alguém.

- Jesse, espera...

- Eu te amo, Suzannah. Nunca esqueça isso.

- Jesse!

Mas ele já tinha sumido. Logo em seguida Stephanie apareceu na sala.

- Falando sozinha?

- Oi Steph. – respondi me controlando para não deixar transparecer a confusão no meu rosto. – Tchau Steph. – e saí da sala antes que ela fizesse perguntas.

Eu passei o restante do horário de aula com vontade de chorar, mas não me permiti a isso. E também não ia permitir que ele estragasse minha tarde.

Encontrei com Gina no final da aula e fomos juntas em direção ao carro dela. Quando chegamos ao local onde o carro dela estava estacionado, tivemos uma surpresa ao encontrar Paul encostado em um Camaro preto conversível que estava estacionado ao lado do carro de Gina. Esse carro eu reconheceria de longe depois de tê-lo visto em toda a parede do quarto de Jake – não que eu entrasse muito lá. E Jake não parava de falar que era seu sonho de consumo.

- Paul, o que faz aqui? – Gina perguntou quando chegamos mais perto.

- Resolvi pegar vocês para que você não precise dirigir até o hotel. – ele respondeu com um enorme sorriso no rosto – Gostaram da surpresa?

- Esse carro é seu? – Gina respondeu com outra pergunta apontando para o Camaro.

- É alugado.

- Então está explicado. Você só queria se exibir.

E parece que Gina acertou em cheio porque ele não respondeu e riu um tanto constrangido.

- Oi Suze. Que bom que você aceitou o convite. A tarde vai ficar bem melhor agora.

Epa. Como é que é? Que papo é esse? Hum... vai ver ele só estava sendo educado. Ou ainda estava com aquela fixação pelo fato de eu ser uma deslocadora.

- Obrigada por me convidar. Agora é melhor a gente sair daqui antes que Jake veja o seu carro.

- Quem é Jake? – ele perguntou sem sair do lugar.

- Meu irmão. – _Hein?_ – Quer dizer... meio-irmão. Ele é simplesmente louco por esse carro. Se ele chegar agora você não terá mais paz.

Saímos do estacionamento, eu no carro com Gina e Paul nos seguindo no dele. Gina iria deixar seu carro em casa e depois seguiríamos os três no Camaro. Mas antes iríamos à minha casa para pegar minha roupa de banho.

- Vocês querem beber alguma coisa? – perguntei assim que entramos.

- Não, obrigada. – Paul respondeu olhando ao redor.

Gina também recusou e os dois sentaram no sofá da sala enquanto eu subia as escadas para o meu quarto.

Quando eu cheguei lá não havia nenhum sinal de Jesse. Claro! Tentei não me abalar com isso e resisti à tentação de chamá-lo. Ainda estava chateada com ele e também não podia correr o risco de trazer meu namorado fantasma para dentro de casa com dois mediadores no andar de baixo.

Troquei a calça jeans e a camiseta básica verde por um vestido de alças da mesma cor que ia até o joelho. Separei um biquíni e uma muda de roupas limpas para não ter que molhar o carro de ninguém na volta para casa, juntei tudo com minha carteira e coloquei em outra bolsa. Desci as escadas e os encontrei no mesmo local conversando animadamente.

- Estou pronta.

Os dois levantaram no mesmo instante e Gina se dirigiu à saída. Eu fui logo atrás, mas Paul me impediu de sair segurando meu pulso. Eu me virei para encará-lo.

- Você está linda, Suze. – ele falou, seus olhos percorrendo todo meu corpo.

- Er... obrigada. – eu senti meu rosto em chamas, mas me senti extremamente desconfortável quando seu polegar passou a fazer círculos no meu pulso num gesto de carinho. – Vamos?

- Claro. – ele soltou meu braço e saímos.

Gina já estava dentro do carro e eu me apressei para entrar também. Quando chegamos à casa de Gina nos deparamos com uma enorme construção de dois andares e um belo jardim com vista para o mar. Embora não fosse muito raro uma casa em Carmel com esse tipo de vista.

- Fiquem à vontade. Eu já volto. – Gina falou já subindo as escadas.

Eu sentei em um sofá de dois lugares e me arrependi logo em seguida quando Paul sentou ao meu lado.

- Me fala um pouco de você, Suze. – Paul pediu depois de alguns segundos com os dois em silêncio.

- Você já sabe tanto a meu respeito.

- Eu sei sobre você ser uma deslocadora, mas é só. Você disse que tem um irmão...

- Meio-irmão. – eu o corrigi.

- Certo. Me fala um pouco da sua família.

Então eu passei a falar sobre a minha mãe, Andy e meus meio-irmãos malucos. Só não falei de Jesse. Mas eu descobri que era muito fácil conversar com Paul. Ele era divertido e fazia tantas perguntas que eu nem percebi que Gina estava demorando. Só dei por mim quando ela chegou com o rosto vermelho como se tivesse corrido em uma maratona. Era a primeira vez que eu a via usando uma roupa que não era de couro ou preta. Ela usava um short jeans curto e uma regata roxa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei levantando do sofá e indo ao seu encontro.

- Não foi nada. – sua voz ainda estava arfante – Só uma pequena discussão com minha querida irmã. Vamos?

Saímos os três em direção ao carro de Paul.

- Suze, vai na frente. – Gina pediu – Eu não estou com saco pra bater papo.

- Você não vai passar a tarde de mau humor, vai Gina? – Paul perguntou depois que já estávamos acomodados dentro do conversível.

- Acho que não. Depois que eu mergulhar naquela piscina eu te dou uma resposta definitiva.

- Dependendo da resposta eu te afogo lá mesmo.

Gina deu um soco no seu ombro e se recostou no banco de couro olhando para a paisagem que se descortinava ao nosso lado.

- Me fala mais de você. – Paul pediu dando um toque de leve na minha perna para chamar minha atenção.

- Eu já falei demais sobre mim. Agora é sua vez.

- Minha vida é chata.

- Duvido!

- É sério. Você vai dormir nos primeiros cinco minutos.

Mas é claro que eu não dormi. Em primeiro lugar porque a vida dele era realmente interessante e em segundo lugar porque ele não parava de tocar na minha perna por cima do vestido. Eu me afastava, mas ele parecia não notar. Ou fingia não notar.

Mas quando ele não estava flertando descaradamente ele conseguia ser divertido. Ele falou da sua família que consistia basicamente em: ele, o pai, a mãe e só. Ele já tinha acabado os estudos e resolvera tirar esse ano para decidir sobre seu futuro.

- Minha mãe nunca permitiria que eu fizesse isso. – eu comentei rindo e ele me acompanhou.

- Meus pais só permitiram isso porque eu estava um ano adiantado nos estudos.

- Nerd.

- Não mesmo – ele se fingiu de ofendido e riu ainda mais. – Eu comecei a estudar cedo.

Então ele continuou falando da sua vida. Falou dos esportes que ele gostava de praticar: jogar tênis, velejar e esquiar – ou seja, esporte de rico. Falou também das inúmeras festas que ele era obrigado a ir e das que ele ia com prazer quando sabia que teria alguém da idade dele, embora essas fossem raras. Em relação à mediação, ele disse que apenas ele e seu avô tinham esse dom e que seu pai não acreditava neles, então esse assunto nunca era mencionado na casa dos Slater. Eu fiquei chocada quando Paul falou que o pai uma vez sugerira internar seu avô depois que o pegara discutindo sozinho.

Chegamos ao hotel depois de um tempo e Paul deixou o carro com um vallet. Entramos e eu fui para o vestiário com Gina, que se manteve o tempo todo em silêncio, enquanto Paul ia se trocar no seu quarto.

- Por que você está assim, Gina? – eu perguntei quando já estávamos indo para a piscina com os biquínis e um roupão do hotel por cima.

- Eu discuti com Steph. Mas deixa isso pra lá. Eu não quero me irritar agora. Só quero curtir um pouco essa piscina. O sol me faz bem. Daqui a pouco eu já estarei melhor, você vai ver.

Ela nem falou com Paul quando ele chegou. Tirou o roupão e me entregou junto com sua bolsa antes de mergulhar na piscina.

- Ah! – exclamou lá de dentro. – Está uma delícia. – e se pôs a nadar para longe.

Eu me juntei a Paul e colocamos nossas coisas em uma mesa perto do bar. Eu não podia negar que Paul tinha um corpo lindo, todo definido e bronzeado, mas por mais que ele fosse muito bonito e simpático eu não sentia nada por ele. Nem um pingo de atração sequer.

E por mais que eu me forçasse a não pensar em Jesse, eu não conseguia esquecer sua expressão dessa tarde. Ele estava estranho e eu fiquei com medo da sua reação. Ainda mais quando ele disse suas últimas palavras que não paravam de ecoar na minha mente: "_Eu te amo, Suzannah. Nunca esqueça isso_." Soou como uma despedida. E toda vez que eu pensava nisso meus olhos enchiam de lágrimas.

Mas o resto da tarde passou sem problemas depois que Gina voltou ao seu normal e controlou o ritmo da diversão. O sol já estava se pondo quando nos trocamos e fomos para a recepção esperar o carro de Paul.

O problema veio depois que deixamos Gina em casa e eu fiquei sozinha com Paul no interior do carro que agora estava com a capota levantada.

- Gina é muito louquinha. – eu comentei assim que saímos da casa dela. – Ela é tão alto astral.

- É. – foi a única resposta dele que não tirava os olhos da estrada.

- Vocês se dão muito bem. – ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. – Ela disse que vocês se conheceram depois que Stephanie...

- Suze – ele me interrompeu finalmente se voltando para mim. –, se você não se incomoda, eu não quero falar da Gina.

- Ah, ok. Sobre o que você quer falar então?

Mas ele não respondeu. Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio apenas dirigindo e eu voltei a olhar para paisagem. Quando eu pensei que iríamos assim por todo o caminho eu me surpreendi quando ele tocou minha perna que agora estava exposta pela saia um pouco mais curta que o vestido anterior.

- Suze, eu não vou negar que eu me sinto atraído por você – eu afastei minha perna um pouco e ele retirou sua mão de lá. –, mas eu já notei que você não sente o mesmo.

Eu não falei nada. Não sabia o que falar. É claro que eu já tinha notado que ele se sentia assim por mim, mas ele falar era outra coisa. Ainda bem que o caminho não era tão longo.

- Eu te acho muito bonita, Suze. Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia assim com uma garota antes.

- Gina...

- Gina é como uma irmã para mim. E eu tenho certeza que ela se sente da mesma forma comigo.

- Paul, você só está se sentindo assim porque eu sou uma deslocadora. – pelo menos era isso que eu tentava me convencer. Apenas essa fascinação pelo que eu era.

- Talvez. – ele falou para a minha surpresa. – Talvez eu tenha ficado encantado pelo que você é, mas talvez seja mais do que isso.

Ele voltou a tocar na minha perna e eu o afastei dessa vez com a mão, já que o cinto de segurança me impedia de ir para mais longe dele.

- Você não sente nada quando eu te toco? Nada? – ele perguntou me encarando com o cenho franzido.

Ele estava sendo honesto comigo, então eu também respondi com a verdade.

- Não.

Mas ele colocou a mão na minha perna mais uma vez e, mais uma vez eu a retirei de lá com a mão.

- Pára com isso, Paul, por favor.

- Tudo bem. Parei. – ele riu, embora eu não achasse graça nenhuma da situação. – Posso ao menos saber o motivo?

- Motivo de quê?

- De você me rejeitar?

- Além do fato de eu não sentir nada por você? – ele estava pedindo uma resposta dessas.

- É. Você nem ao menos quer _tentar_ sentir nada por mim. Você por acaso tem namorado?

Ai, céus. A pergunta que eu não queria que ele fizesse. Se bem que eu não precisava dizer que Jesse era um fantasma.

- Tenho.

Ele olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Sério?

- Sério. – respondi olhando nos seus olhos para que ele visse que eu falava a verdade.

- Ah. – ele voltou a encarar a estrada e fizemos o resto do percurso em silêncio.

Ok. Não foi tão ruim assim. Paramos em frente à minha casa e eu soltei o cinto. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando ele me deteve me segurando pelo pulso novamente.

- Espera, Suze.

Me voltei para encará-lo e ele também tinha soltado o cinto de segurança.

- Você já namorou antes?

- O quê? – eu perguntei recuando. Que tipo de pergunta era essa?

- Você me ouviu.

- Eu ouvi, só não entendi porque você está perguntando isso.

- Responde.

- Não.

- Não, você não vai responder ou não é a sua resposta à minha pergunta.

- Não é a minha resposta. Agora me diz por que você perguntou...

- Então você não tem como comparar a relação que você tem com seu namorado.

- Aonde você quer chegar, Paul? – eu estava começando a ficar irritada com ele, mas tentava disfarçar isso.

- Eu só estou tentando te dizer que talvez você só não sente nada por mim porque você está acostumada com uma pessoa e nunca experimentou nada diferente.

- Eu não preciso experimentar nada para saber o que eu sinto. – eu respondi com frieza. Tem gente que não sabe levar um fora.

- Então eu proponho uma coisa: nós nos beijamos e se você não gostar eu prometo que nunca mais insisto com você. Mas se você gostar...

- Eu não vou gostar. E não vou te beijar. – eu respondi e me preparei para sair do carro, mas ele me puxou mais uma vez.

E quando eu me virei para encará-lo ele estava muito próximo. Eu sabia o que ele ia fazer.

- Nã... – eu tentei me opor, mas era tarde demais.

Os lábios dele apertaram os meus e sua mão apertou a minha nuca me impedindo de recuar. Eu empurrei o peito dele com força, mas ele era mais forte do que eu e não parou. Então eu simplesmente congelei. Travei meus lábios e não me mexi um centímetro sequer. Depois de alguns segundos tentando invadir meus lábios ele finalmente desistiu. Assim que ele se afastou eu ergui minha mão e desferi uma tapa no seu rosto. Vi a marca dos meus dedos que ficaram gravadas no local, mas não me importei.

- Você perdeu a oportunidade de não fazer uma idiotice. – eu falei sem um pingo de expressão no rosto ou na voz.

- Suze, me desculpa, eu...

- Não, Paul. Eu não desculpo. – e saí do carro batendo a porta com força.

Subi as escadas e entrei em casa com tanta raiva que não notei que minha mãe estava no hall e quase esbarrei nela.

- Onde é o furacão?

- Eu vou pro meu quarto. – falei passando direto, indo em direção às escadas.

- O jantar já vai ser servido.

- Estou sem fome. – a última coisa que eu queria agora era comer.

- Ei, calma filhinha. Volta aqui.

- O que foi, mãe? – perguntei desanimada, já com o pé no primeiro degrau.

- Quem era o carinha no carro? – ela perguntou sorrindo em tom de cumplicidade.

- Só um imbecil mongolóide! – eu respondi sem pensar, por entre os dentes.

- O que é isso, Suzannah? – minha mãe me repreendeu se aproximando. – Eu nunca te vi agindo assim. O que deu em você?

- Não é nada, mãe. – era melhor sair logo dali antes que eu acabasse falando mais besteiras. – Eu vou para o meu quarto.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, mocinha! O jantar já vai ser servido.

- Eu não estou com fome. – falei tornando a subir os degraus.

- Eu não perguntei se você está com fome.

Eu olhei para minha mãe estranhando seu comportamento. Ela nunca tinha falado assim comigo antes. Se bem que eu nunca tinha dado motivos para ela falar assim comigo.

- Mãe – eu falei tentando controlar a minha raiva. O resultado era uma voz completamente desanimada. – por favor, eu só quero ficar sozinha.

- Me diga o que aconteceu e eu penso no assunto.

Eu respirei fundo antes de falar.

- O – quase xinguei Paul novamente, mas me detive a tempo – _carinha_ do carro me beijou.

- Mas isso é ótimo, Suzinha... – minha mãe falou com visível empolgação no seu rosto sorridente.

- Não, mãe. Não é nada ótimo. – eu ainda estava séria – Ele me beijou a força.

- Por quê ele faria isso? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido, o sorriso sumindo do seu rosto.

- Porque que me recusei ao beijá-lo. Então ele fez contra a minha vontade mesmo.

- Quem é ele?

- Paul Slater. A senhora não conhece. É amigo de uma amiga da escola.

- Amigo de Cee Cee? – a única amiga que minha mãe conhecia era Cee Cee.

- Não. Amigo de Gina. A senhora também não conhece ela. É aluna nova. Acabou de chegar de New York. – expliquei. – Então, posso subir?

- Por que você não queria beijar ele?

- Mãe! – exclamei. Só minha mãe mesmo para me fazer esse tipo de pergunta. Mas quando eu vi que ela não ia desistir eu resolvi responder. – Por que eu não gosto dele!

- E por que você não gosta dele?

- Ai, mãe. Por favor! – mas minha mãe continuou me encarando esperando a resposta. Porque um raio não caía em cima de mim quando eu precisava? – Ok, mãe. Eu até que estava achando ele legal, como amigo – me apressei a acrescentar –, mas quando ele começou a passar a mão na minha perna, embora eu o afastasse, durante todo o caminho até aqui em casa, ele caiu um pouco no meu conceito. E depois quando ele me beijou a força, eu resolvi que não quero mais nada com ele. Nem mesmo amizade. – esperei ela falar alguma coisa, mas ela continuou me olhando em silêncio. – Então, posso subir?

- Pode. Mas eu não estou gostando nada desse seu jeito de falar, Suzannah.

- Desculpa mãe, mas eu estou realmente chateada com tudo isso e preciso mesmo ficar sozinha. – eu lhe lancei um olhar de súplica.

- Tudo bem. Só espero que amanhã você tenha voltado ao seu normal.

- Eu também. – respondi enquanto subia as escadas.

Quando eu entrei no quarto não havia sinal de Jesse. Suspirei e fui para o banheiro. Depois do banho eu sequei meus cabelos e escovei os dentes ainda enrolada na toalha. Sai para o quarto e encontrei Jesse sentado no banco da janela.

Quando ele viu que eu estava só de toalha ele me olhou de cima a baixo e eu senti meu corpo esquentando em cada ponto que seus olhos passavam.

- Desculpe. – ele levantou e desviou o olhar – Eu pensei que você já estava vestida. Eu volto depois.

- Jesse! – mas ele já tinha sumido.

Que palhaçada era essa?! Desde quando nós tínhamos esse tipo de cerimônia? Eu estava tão irritada que joguei a toalha longe enquanto ia até o guarda-roupa. Não estava com vontade de colocar pijama então optei por um short cinza curto e uma blusa básica azul marinho.

Sentei na cama bufando de raiva e cruzei os braços esperando.

- Pronto. Já estou decente agora. Pode aparecer! – e ele apareceu logo em seguida. – O que deu em você, Jesse? Você já me viu sem roupas um monte de vezes!

- Eu sei. Desculpa ter saído daquele jeito – sua voz era baixa, mas firme –, mas a gente precisa conversar e se eu continuasse aqui enquanto você se trocasse eu não ia resistir.

- Ah... – falando assim... – Sobre o que você quer conversar? Vai me explicar o que aconteceu lá na escola?

- Vou. – ele sentou no chão encostado no banco da janela e eu desci da cama para ficar na altura dos seus olhos, sentando no chão também de frente para ele, encostada à cama.

Respirei fundo esperando que ele começasse a falar.

- Eu vou recomeçar de onde paramos. Você me perguntou o que você fez para mim e eu disse que você não tinha feito nada. E eu falei sério. O problema não é você, sou eu...

- Ai, Jesse. Não vem com esse papo...

- Por favor, hermosa, me deixa falar. – eu me calei e cruzei os braços sob os seios esperando por mais. – Não fala nada até eu terminar, está bem? – eu apenas acenei com a cabeça e ele continuou. – Quando você me falou que iria passar o dia com Gina e Paul – argh! Só de ouvir aquele nome meu estômago embrulhava – eu fiquei muito feliz porque você estava ficando amiga de pessoas que poderiam me ver, então a nossa relação não seria mais tão secreta assim, mas então você me pediu para ficar longe da sua casa enquanto Gina estivesse aqui. É claro que eu entendi o motivo, mas ainda assim eu me senti estranho quando percebi que eu nunca iria conhecer nenhum dos seus amigos nem a sua família.

- Isso é bobagem, Jesse. – eu o interrompi com medo do que ele estava falando. Medo pelo que poderia estar por vir.

- Você pode achar isso, mas eu não. – ele retrucou sem se importar de eu tê-lo interrompido. – Eu vivi em uma época que um casal não ficava a sós antes de o cavalheiro conhecer a família da moça, hermosa. Eu sei que atualmente tudo está diferente, mas eu ainda sou assim. E eu sempre serei. Eu nunca vou mudar meu jeito de ser, Suzannah, porque eu estou morto. E você não merece isso. Você não merece ficar presa em um relacionamento sem futuro com um fantasma.

- Você está terminando comigo? – Eu já sentia um nó se formando na minha garganta e lutava contra as lágrimas que teimavam em encher meus olhos.

Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e eu vi a dor passando pelos seus.

- Você merece mais do que eu posso te dar, Suzannah. – seu tom de voz também era baixo embora ele tentasse deixá-lo firme, sem muito sucesso.

- Você já me dá tudo que eu preciso. – minha voz era só um sussurro agora.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para mudar a linha dos pensamentos dele. Eu não agüentaria se ele terminasse comigo. Ele desviou o olhar do meu e levantou ficando de costas para mim e olhando para fora da casa pela janela aberta.

- Paul parece gostar de você. – ele falou ainda de costas para mim e com a voz sem emoção.

Eu também levantei depois de ouvir aquele nome. Jesse olhava para algum ponto na entrada do jardim como se tentasse ver algo que não estava mais lá.

- Porque Paul entrou na conversa agora? – eu perguntei ainda com a voz embargada pelo nó na minha garganta. Será que Jesse tinha visto alguma coisa?

- Eu vi quando ele te beijou dentro do carro mais cedo. – sua voz ainda estava sem emoções, mas seus ombros ficaram nitidamente rijos.

- Jesse, ele me beijou a força. Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse, eu...

- Eu sei. Eu também vi quando você o bateu depois que ele te beijou.

- Então por que...?

- Mas você não deveria ter feito isso.

- Feito o quê? – eu não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando.

- Recusado ele dessa forma. Ele parece ser uma boa pessoa.

Meu Deus, Jesse tinha enlouquecido. Essa era a única explicação para o que ele acabara de falar. Isso, ou alguém tinha feito uma lavagem cerebral nele.

- Você está ouvindo o que você está falando, Jesse? – eu perguntei completamente incrédula. – Olha para mim, por favor. – eu não gostava de falar com as costas dele. Precisava ver nos seus olhos o que ele estava sentindo de verdade.

Mas quando ele se virou para me encarar, seu rosto estava totalmente sem expressão.

- Paul me agarrou a força e você vem me dizer que ele parece uma boa pessoa?

- Tudo bem, ele errou por ter feito isso, mas...

- Mas o quê, Jesse? – eu o interrompi irritada.

- Todo mundo erra, Suzannah. Eu tenho certeza que ele se arrepende de ter feito o que fez.

- E Papai Noel me visitou no último Natal. – eu o encarei com a sobrancelha erguida e os braços cruzados sob os seios – Ah! Qual é, Jesse!

- Seja racional, Suzannah! – ele agora também estava irritado comigo. Antes isso do que a total falta de emoções. – Paul é jovem, bonito e com um futuro inteiro pela frente. Um erro apenas não o torna um completo canalha.

- Então porque você não fica com ele? – eu tinha que me controlar para não gritar, tamanha era a raiva que eu estava sentindo.

- Suzannah! – ele me repreendeu.

Eu bufei irritada e comecei a andar pelo quarto. Eu não sabia se gritava, chorava ou batia em Jesse. A última opção me parecia a mais atrativa. Eu parei no meio do quarto e o encarei.

- Me fala logo o que você quer com toda essa conversa, Jesse!

- Eu estou tentando fazer você enxergar a realidade. – ele me olhou com pesar nos olhos. – Eu não posso te dar nenhum futuro, hermosa.

- Eu nunca pedi isso. – eu me aproximei dele finalmente e as lágrimas ganharam a batalha, rolando livres pelo meu rosto. – Eu nunca te pedi nada! Mas agora eu te peço. Não faça isso comigo, Jesse. Não seja esse ser altruísta que eu sei que você é. Não tente colocar a minha felicidade na frente da sua se afastando de mim, porque a minha felicidade é você!

Ele enxugou minhas lágrimas com o polegar e ficou assim acariciando meu rosto por um tempo. Sua expressão era um misto de dor e amor.

- Você não faz idéia como eu me senti ouvindo seu irmão falar tudo aquilo essa manhã. – eu não o corrigi por ele ter dito que Brad era meu irmão e não meu _meio-irmão_. Aquilo não importava agora. – Tudo que eu mais queria era poder me apresentar a ele e a toda sua família e provar para eles que eu _sou_ bom para você. Provar que as minhas intenções com você são boas e que eu te amo de verdade, que não estou iludindo você. Mas isso nunca vai acontecer.

- _Eu sei_ de tudo isso. Não basta? – eu estava me sentindo frustrada por ele estar assim. Ergui minhas mão pegando seu rosto entre elas. – Não basta? – insisti.

Um sorriso triste apareceu no canto dos seus lábios e ele cobriu minhas mãos com as suas.

- Basta. – ele se rendeu por fim. – Por enquanto.

E isso era tudo o que eu precisava. Só mais um tempo ao lado do homem que eu amava.

Eu não me importava com o tempo que nós tínhamos juntos. Eu sabia que não seria muito. Pelo menos não para mim. Jesse tinha a eternidade e nunca envelheceria. Dentro de poucos anos eu já seria mais velha do que ele e ele provavelmente iria querer que eu seguisse minha vida ao lado de alguém como eu, alguém que pudesse ser apresentado à minha família. Mas o problema era que ele era a minha vida agora e eu iria aproveitar cada momento que ele ainda quisesse ficar ao meu lado. Iria aproveitar cada toque seu, cada beijo como o que ele me dava naquele momento. Um beijo que transmitia todo amor que ele sentia por mim e eu fiz com que ele também sentisse todo amor que eu sentia por ele.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Eu acordei no dia seguinte enroscada no corpo mais maravilhoso que existia na face da terra. Estava tão gostoso ali que eu não entendi o motivo de eu ter acordado de repente. Só quando uma batida na porta se fez ouvir foi que eu percebi que alguém tinha me acordado. Olhei para o relógio digital ao lado da cama. Quem era que estava me acordando às sete e meia em pleno sábado.

- Suzannah – era a minha mãe – Suzannah, está acordada?

- Oi, mãe? – perguntei ainda deitada nos braços de Jesse.

- Você tem visita. – ela falou do outro lado da porta.

Visita a essa hora?

- Já estou indo. – eu não queria levantar agora. Ainda estava com sono graças à noite de reconciliação que eu tive com Jesse, mas eu não poderia deixar quem quer que tivesse vindo me visitar esperando por muito tempo.

- Suzinha – minha mãe tornou a chamar com a voz mais baixa.

- Oi?

- Eu acho melhor pedir para ela subir. – ela falou no mesmo tom.

Eu estranhei o comportamento da minha mãe e a curiosidade venceu a preguiça. Levantei rápido e vesti um roupão.

- Quem está aí, mãe? – perguntei assim que abri a porta.

- Gina. – ela respondeu com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Ah, você a conheceu. – eu tirei a mecha de cabelo que caia no meu rosto e esfreguei os olhos.

- Sim. E parece que ela não está bem.

- Por que a senhora diz isso?

- Ela está com os olhos vermelhos e inchados como se tivesse chorado.

- Sério? – minha mãe apenas confirmou com a cabeça lançando um olhar de compaixão para o andar de baixo. – Tudo bem. Pede para ela subir.

- Ok. – e se retirou antes que eu fechasse a porta.

Corri para o guarda-roupa para pegar alguma coisa para vestir. Jesse já tinha levantado da cama e também vestia sua roupa que estava no chão.

- Eu estou indo. – ele falou e depois ouvimos uma batida leve na porta. Gina. – Me avisa quando eu puder voltar. – ele sussurrou e se foi.

Eu corri para a porta depois que terminei de me vestir. Minha mãe tinha razão. Gina realmente estivera chorando.

- Oi. – ela falou com a voz fraca. – Desculpa vir aqui essa hora.

- Não tem problemas. – eu não poderia expulsá-la dali no estado que ela se encontrava.

Seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos e inchados como minha mãe dissera, mas ela também estava com a aparência cansada, com olheiras profundas debaixo dos olhos brilhantes e usava as mesmas roupas de ontem que agora estavam amarrotadas. Parecia que ela não tinha dormido essa noite.

Fechei a porta depois que ela entrou e sentamos no tapete. Ela pegou uma das almofadas que estavam jogadas no chão e a abraçou. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela respirou fundo tentando se recompor.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei confusa e curiosa. Aquele comportamento parecia estranho para Gina. Eu a conhecia há apenas dois dias, mas já tinha percebido que ela era do tipo durona. Mais até do que eu.

- É Steph. – ela respondeu deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

- Ela está bem?

- Ela está me dando nos nervos! Eu não agüento mais. – eu fiquei em silêncio esperando que Gina continuasse. – Ela botou na cabeça que quer ser mediada. E fica me pedindo isso o tempo todo, dizendo que chegou a hora dela, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não quero! – ela me olhou suplicando por apoio. – Você acha que é egoísmo da minha parte me recusar a deixá-la seguir em frente?

- Não, eu não acho. – e não achava mesmo. Afinal, eu também tinha um fantasma que eu não queria que me deixasse. Se eu a achasse egoísta, eu também seria. – Mas porque ela resolveu isso agora? – perguntei tentando entender mais a situação.

- Já faz um tempo que ela vem falando sobre isso. Desde New York. – ela suspirou abraçando mais a almofada. – Ela diz que eu preciso fazer mais amizades, conhecer mais pessoas. Por todos esses anos meu único amigo de verdade foi Paul, mas nos últimos meses ele passou a viajar constantemente e ficar fora por muito tempo então eu passava quase o tempo todo sozinha. Foi quando ela começou com essa história. – ela bufou irritada.

Eu novamente não falei nada e apenas esperei que ela continuasse.

- E piorou desde que descobrimos que eu viria para a Califórnia. Aqui eu não teria o meu melhor amigo por perto. Mas então no primeiro dia de aula eu te conheci. – ela sorriu – Uma deslocadora em Carmel, na mesma escola que eu. Mundo pequeno esse, não acha?

- Com certeza. – eu respondi acompanhando o momento de descontração.

- E a gente se deu bem. E Steph percebeu isso. Ela disse que ficou muito feliz por eu ter feito amizade com você já que somos tão parecidas. Ela falou isso ontem à tarde quando eu fui em casa me trocar. Eu pensei que, finalmente, ela iria me deixar em paz com essa história de mediação, mas então ela mudou o discurso. – seu rosto ficou triste novamente. – Ela disse que não tinha mais motivos para ficar aqui agora que eu fizera amizade com alguém. Que agora ela poderia seguir em frente sabendo que eu estava feliz, que não estaria sozinha. – as lágrimas escorreram com mais intensidade pelo seu rosto e ela as enxugou irritada. – Desde a hora que Paul me deixou em casa ontem ela começou a me seguir pela casa insistindo para eu ajudá-la a seguir em frente. Mas eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso! – ela estava quase gritando de tanta frustração.

Nessa hora, alguém bateu na porta fazendo com que nós duas nos sobressaltássemos assustadas.

- Desculpa. Eu já volto. - levantei e fui até a porta, abrindo-a e me deparando com minha mãe segurando uma bandeja com uma jarra de suco, dois copos, torradas, algumas frutas e geléia.

- Trouxe para vocês. É muito cedo e acho que sua amiga não deve ter tomado café da manhã também.

- Uau, mãe. Obrigada! – minha mãe era realmente o máximo. E eu me senti péssima pela forma como eu falei com ela ontem à noite. Eu peguei a bandeja de suas mãos e pedi para ela esperar enquanto eu levava a bandeja para dentro e a coloquei em frente à Gina para que ela se servisse. Então voltei para a porta onde minha mãe ainda estava. – Mãe – eu comecei olhando nos seus olhos –, desculpa por ontem. De verdade.

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme e ergueu uma mão para acariciar meu rosto.

- Tudo bem, Suzinha. Eu entendo que você não estava no seu melhor momento.

- Não estava mesmo. – eu também ergui a mão e acariciei seu rosto que já tinha algumas rugas de expressão. – Eu te amo, mãe.

Vi seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas sabia que eram de alegria.

- Eu também te amo, minha filha. – ela continuou olhando para mim por um tempo e depois se afastou em direção às escadas. Eu ainda pude ouvi-la fungando antes de fechar a porta.

- Desculpa pela interrupção, Gina. – eu pedi assim que sentei a sua frente novamente.

- Sua mãe é um amor. – ela olhava para bandeja intocada a sua frente.

- É sim. – eu confirmei pegando a jarra e servindo suco de laranja nos dois copos. – Come alguma coisa.

- Eu estou sem fome. – ela falou, mas pegou uma maçã e mordeu um pedaço. – Eu não sei o que fazer, Suze. Eu me sinto tão má por não permitir que minha irmã siga seu caminho.

- Mas ela não vai conseguir seguir o caminho dela enquanto ela não descobrir o que a prende aqui. – eu tinha que ser racional nessa hora. Não adiantava Gina ficar se martirizando com isso.

- Mas nós já sabemos o que é. – ela falou tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.

- E o que é?

- Eu. – eu franzi as sobrancelhas, confusa com sua resposta. Ela percebeu isso e continuou explicando. – Sou eu que a prendo aqui, Suze. Quando ela morreu, depois que Paul me explicou tudo sobre o que eu sou, nós duas ficamos com medo de descobrir o que tinha acontecido no acidente porque pensávamos que era esse o motivo que a impedia de seguir em frente. Mas depois de um tempo, a vontade de saber o que tinha matado minha irmã foi mais forte e eu a convenci a ir atrás da história de uma vez por todas. Descobrimos que um bêbado tinha provocado o acidente e que ele já estava preso pelo que aconteceu. E, para a nossa surpresa, Steph continuou aqui depois disso. – ela fez uma pausa para tomar ar e dar outra mordida na maçã – Depois de um tempo nós descobrimos que era a nossa união que a mantinha aqui. Nós sempre fomos muito unidas e isso ficou ainda mais forte depois que ela morreu. Então, a única coisa que fará com que ela siga o caminho dela é se ela quiser ir embora e se eu também quiser isso. Mas eu não quero. E eu sei que ela também não quer ir. E quando eu me recusei a deixá-la ir embora ela me lembrou que ela tinha opções. Que ela poderia pedir para outra pessoa ajudá-la. – ela me encarou com os olhos torturados pela dor. – Ela estava se referindo a você, Suze.

- A mim? – eu perguntei confusa, mas então eu entendi. Eu era uma deslocadora. Eu poderia levá-la ao mundo dos mortos mesmo sem resolver sua pendência nesse mundo. Meneei a cabeça com força – Eu nunca faria isso. Eu nunca levaria a sua irmã para aquele lugar, Gina.

- Promete?! – ainda havia dor no seu olhar, mas havia também uma súplica urgente.

- Prometo!

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos e ela viu a verdade nos meus olhos.

- Eu sei que ela só está fazendo isso porque acha que é o melhor para mim. Mas não é!

Eu percebi que nós éramos mais parecidas do que eu tinha pensado. Afinal, eu não tivera mais ou menos essa mesma conversa com Jesse na noite passada? Ele querendo me deixar porque julgava ser o melhor para mim?

- Eu entendo como você se sente, Gina.

- Entende? – ela me encarou com o rosto aflito e esperançoso.

- Sim. Mais do que você imagina. – eu não via mais motivos para esconder minha vida para ela. Gina tinha revelado sua fraqueza para mim e nada mais justo do que me expor para ela também. Eu respirei fundo criando coragem para o que estava prestes a fazer. – Tem alguém que eu quero que você conheça. – fechei os olhos e me concentrei naquele rosto familiar.

Jesse apareceu logo em seguida e me encarou confuso quando viu que eu não estava sozinha.

- Suzannah, o que...?

- Está tudo bem, Jesse. – eu me ergui e fui ao seu encontro, parando ao seu lado e me virei para encarar Gina que também tinha se levantado. Ela me olhava confusa e curiosa. – Jesse, essa é Gina. – eu comecei as apresentações. – Gina, esse é Jesse, meu namorado.

A expressão de Gina ficou variando entre incrédula, confusa e estranhamente feliz. Jesse estava parado ao meu lado, completamente imóvel, com os ombros rijos e encarava Gina aguardando sua reação.

- N-namorado? – ela gaguejou.

- Sim.

- Mas ele é um... _fantasma_ – a incredulidade estava prevalecendo na sua reação. Ela olhava para mim e para ele com o cenho franzido.

- Eu sei. – eu ri de leve.

- Isso é... muito esquisito. – ela falou ainda nos olhando chocada. – Como é que se namora um fantasma?

- Você sabe que para mim isso não faz diferença. – e eu confirmei isso pegando a mão de Jesse na minha. Ele continuava calado e parado como uma estátua. – Relaxa Jesse. Está tudo bem.

- Eu não acho isso uma boa idéia. – ele falou, sua voz saindo baixa por entre os dentes.

- O que foi? – Gina perguntou estranhando a atitude de Jesse. – Ele não está com medo de mim, está?

- Não exatamente. Mas nós tínhamos concordado que não era uma boa idéia que você ou Paul soubessem sobre ele para não... – eu hesitei nesse momento e a dúvida surgiu na minha mente. Não por Gina, mas por Paul.

- Para nós não tentarmos mediá-lo. – Gina completou nos encarando séria. – Agora eu entendo. – então ela olhou para Jesse e ele sustentou seu olhar. – Pode ficar tranqüilo. Eu sei bem pelo que vocês estão passando. Eu não vou me meter nisso.

- E Paul? – Jesse fez a pergunta como se lesse meus pensamentos e temores.

- Ele provavelmente diria a mesma coisa. Até por que Paul não é muito ativo nessa coisa de mediar. Ele gosta mais de estudar o assunto do que colocá-lo em prática.

- Ainda assim eu prefiro que você não mencione esse assunto com ele. – eu pedi ainda segurando a mão de Jesse com firmeza.

- Tudo bem. Mas Paul não está mais na cidade.

- Não?

- Não. Ele foi embora ontem à noite mesmo. Ele me ligou para se despedir. Disse que já tinha feito o que tinha que fazer aqui na Califórnia. Pensei que ele tinha te ligado também.

- Não ligou. – e isso não me importava nem um pouco. Era bom saber que ele tinha cumprido a promessa de não insistir caso eu o recusasse.

- Bem, ele voltou para New York agora. – então ela deu de ombros como se encerrasse o assunto e nos encarou curiosa com um sorriso no rosto. – Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

- Pouco mais de um mês. – eu respondi o encarando. Era incrível como tinha se passado tão pouco tempo desde que nos conhecemos e tanta coisa já tinha acontecido.

- Cara! – Gina exclamou. – Que coisa estranha. Legal, mas estranha.

Nós rimos e nos sentamos no tapete novamente – Jesse sentou ao meu lado, agora mais relaxado – e Gina começou nos interrogar sobre tudo.

- Como vocês se conheceram? – ela perguntou empolgada enquanto pegava uma torrada e passava geléia em um dos lados.

Era bom ver que ela estava melhor agora que ela via que não era a única que se encontrava naquela situação. E depois de ter desabafado seus problemas ela estava mais leve e sorridente. E faminta.

- Ele morava no meu quarto quando eu me mudei. – eu respondi, lembrando do dia que chegara na casa e vira Jesse pela primeira vez no meu quarto sentado no assento da janela que Andy tinha feito para mim.

- E como foi que aconteceu tudo? – ela estava empolgada com a situação e mudava de posição a todo instante como se quisesse estar mais confortável para ouvir tudo, mas que fazia com que ela parecesse uma pipoca.

Eu corei intensamente quando ela fez a pergunta, recordando de como tudo havia acontecido no dia que nos conhecemos. A atração instantânea que sentimos um pelo outro e como quase fizemos sexo naquele mesmo dia. Jesse também estava tão constrangido quanto eu, mas com a diferença que ele não corava. E é claro que Gina percebeu isso.

- Meu Deus! – ela exclamou no meio de uma risada alta. – Por que você está tão corada Suze? – e riu ainda mais, nos avaliando com os olhos perspicazes.

- Nós... – eu tentei começar, mas estava insegura sobre o que falaria. Não queria parecer uma pervertida. – Bem... foi meio que uma coisa instantânea, sabe?

- Não. Eu não sei. – ela respondeu com uma cara de curiosa inocência que não me enganou. Ela sabia muito bem do que eu estava falando.

- Foi... – eu tentei começar de novo, mas era muito estranho falar sobre aquilo. Ainda mais com Jesse me olhando com aqueles olhos negros intensos que deixava a recordação daquele dia ainda mais vívida.

- Foi amor à primeira vista. – Jesse respondeu por mim com a voz suave e olhando nos meus olhos.

Senti um carinho imenso me invadindo naquele momento. Minha vontade era tocar seu rosto perfeito e beijar aqueles lábios macios até ficar sem fôlego, mas eu sabia ao que isso poderia levar e nós tínhamos companhia.

- Uau. – Gina murmurou e eu olhei para ela. Ela nos encarava com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso nos lábios. – É amor demais. Por acaso vocês querem que eu saia para que vocês tenham mais privacidade.

- Gina! – eu a repreendi, mas não pude evitar um sorriso.

Gina continuou a nos fazer perguntas sobre quem tinha beijado quem pela primeira vez, como tinha sido, quem tinha se declarado primeiro, como tinha sido, se alguém da casa desconfiava de algo. Eu lhe disse que Brad sabia que estávamos juntos, mas sem saber que ele era um fantasma.

- Como foi que ele descobriu? – ela perguntou depois que terminou seu suco. A bandeja entre nós já estava vazia.

- Ele... nos ouviu.

- Ouviu vocês conversando? – seu cenho estava franzido – E não desconfiou que você estava falando sozinha?

- Não. Não foi bem uma conversa que ele ouviu. – e novamente eu corei. Jesse olhou para mim e riu de leve.

- Vocês n-não... – seus olhos se arregalaram novamente – Você está querendo dizer que vocês já... – e não concluiu a frase. Não precisava.

Eu apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça corando mais do que nunca. Parecia uma daquelas menininhas bobas.

Gina continuou com os olhos arregalados por alguns segundos. Um minuto. Dois minutos. Três. Aquilo já estava ficando sem graça. Estava prestes a chacoalhá-la pelos ombros quando ela pareceu despertar do transe e começou a rir alto. Na verdade, ela gargalhava tanto que se contorcia segurando sua barriga. Eu olhei para Jesse apenas para ver que ele estava tão aturdido quanto eu.

Ela não parava de rir por mais que eu pedisse. Ela só parou de rir quando Jesse, que já estava tão chateado com a situação quanto eu, estendeu a mão e tocou seu ombro. Mas é claro que nela, diferente de quando ele me tocava, sua mão atravessou seu corpo, fazendo com que ela desse um pulo ficando em pé de imediato e o olhando irritada.

- Hei, parou a palhaçada, cara! – "cara?" Ela chamou Jesse de "cara"? Eu tive que rir com essa.

- Parou mesmo. – ele respondeu ainda sentado ao meu lado e ainda sério.

Gina sentou novamente, bufando e pegando a almofada novamente, que tinha caído do seu colo.

- Humpf. Eu não gostei disso.

- Desculpe. – ele pediu gentilmente. – Eu só fiz aquilo para você parar.

- Tá. Tanto faz. – Gina deu de ombros, ainda um pouco irritada, mas um sorriso já começava a despontar nos seus lábios novamente. – Desculpa pela crise também. Mas é que eu fui pega de surpresa. Foi mal. Bem... mudando de assunto... quantos anos você tem Jesse?

Mudança _radical _de assunto! Mas eu tinha a impressão que isso era temporário. Algo me dizia que ela iria me bombardear de perguntas quando estivéssemos a sós.

- Vinte. Pelo menos era o que eu tinha quando morri.

- E há quanto tempo você está morto?

- Cento e cinqüenta anos.

- Caraca! Muito tempo.

- Sim. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- E como foi que você morreu?

A pergunta que não quer calar. Mas Jesse não respondeu. Apenas olhou para mim com o cenho franzido e eu vi o que se passava naqueles olhos negros.

- Ela não está te mediando. – eu respondi à sua pergunta silenciosa. – É só curiosidade.

- Nossa! Que carinha mais desconfiado. – Gina exclamou olhando risonha para Jesse.

- Eu não lembro. – Jesse respondeu a sua pergunta voltando a encará-la, ignorando o comentário.

- Não lembra o quê? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Como eu morri. Eu não lembro.

- Ah. E vocês não têm curiosidade de saber o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou apontando seu dedo indicador para nós dois.

É claro que eu tinha curiosidade. E meios para satisfazer a curiosidade. Mas parecia que o maior interessado no assunto não se importava muito com isso. Ou era o que eu pensava.

- Sim. – ele respondeu para a minha surpresa.

Eu o encarei sem acreditar na sua resposta.

- E ainda não descobriu nada por quê? – Gina perguntou totalmente alheia à minha reação.

Mas Jesse percebeu.

- Eu já tentei. – ele respondeu evitando meu olhar – Mas não há nenhum registro da minha morte. Apenas um registro policial de 'desaparecido' feito pela minha família.

Como é que eu não sabia disso? Todo esse tempo Jesse nunca tinha me contado isso e agora falava como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- Jesse... – eu tentei falar, mas tudo o que saiu foi um sussurro.

Ele me olhou finalmente. Mordia o lábio inferior como se estivesse constrangido, mas não falou nada.

- Por que você nunca me contou isso?

Gina percebeu que tinha tocado em um assunto delicado devido à nossa expressão e ficou em silêncio.

- Jesse – eu insisti quando ele continuou olhando para mim sem falar nada – Por que você não me falou nada quando eu te perguntei como você havia morrido?

- Por que quando você perguntou, eu ainda não sabia. Mas depois da nossa conversa eu fiquei curioso.

- E ainda assim não me falou nada. – eu não precisava esconder a mágoa que eu sentia por Jesse ter escondido algo tão importante de mim.

- Eu ia falar se descobrisse alguma coisa, mas eu não descobri. – ele estendeu a mão para tocar meu rosto e eu permiti o contato. – Então achei melhor não te falar nada para você não ficar pensando no assunto quando não havia nada que você pudesse fazer.

- Mas eu posso fazer algo. Eu posso te ajudar. Você só...

- Eu não quero esse tipo de ajuda, Suzannah. – ele me interrompeu agora ainda mais sério.

- Mas Jesse...

- Não Suzannah! – ele ficou e se pôs a andar pelo quarto visivelmente irritado. – Nós já conversamos sobre isso.

- Er... posso me meter? – Gina perguntou insegura. Nós só olhamos para ela esperando. – Vocês estão se referindo ao fato de que Suze pode voltar ao passado?

- Sim. – eu respondi – Mas Jesse não quer que eu faça isso.

- E não quero mesmo! – ele afirmou ainda do outro lado do quarto.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou sem entender. – Afinal, isso pode resolver logo esse mistério de uma vez por todas. – ela agora olhava apenas para Jesse. – Você não está com medo de que isso possa te fazer ir para o outro mundo, está?

- Não. – ele respondeu frio – Eu só não posso permitir que ela se machuque por minha causa.

- Jesse... – eu tentei falar.

- Suzannah... – ele me interrompeu pronto para discutir novamente.

- Se machucar por quê? – Gina o interrompeu para meu alívio.

- Paul falou sobre isso. – eu expliquei. – Sobre aquela coisa das células morrerem com o deslocamento.

- Mas ele disse que isso só te machucaria se você fizesse isso com freqüência. Uma vez apenas não vai te matar.

- Fala isso pra ele. – eu falei apontando para Jesse.

- Hermosa, por favor...

- Jesse, só uma vez não vai me fazer nada. – eu fiquei de pé também e andei na sua direção.

- Eu não vou arriscar. E vamos encerrar esse assunto, por favor.

- Posso me meter de novo? – Gina perguntou se levantando.

- Claro. – eu respondi antes que Jesse pudesse fazer isso.

- Jesse – ela começou olhando para ele –, quando a gente fala que ela não vai se machucar se fizer isso só uma vez, não...

- Eu já disse que não vou arriscar. – ele a interrompeu sendo ríspido com ela também.

- Mas não tem o que arriscar. – ela estava sendo racional e não se importou com a cara de poucos amigos que Jesse lhe direcionou – Se ela fizer isso apenas uma vez, o máximo que pode acontecer com ela é ela ficar com dor de cabeça. Nada que uma aspirina não resolva.

Ok. Isso eu não sabia. Eu vinha falando para Jesse apenas o que Paul tinha me falado aquela tarde. Mas não sabia de detalhes.

- É sério. – ela afirmou. – Eu ouvi o avô de Paul falando isso uma vez. Ele até deu um exemplo. Ele disse que era como uma pessoa pular de um lugar de um metro e meio de altura. Se essa pessoa fizesse tudo direitinho, o máximo que poderia acontecer era ficar com o pé queimando do impacto. Nada mortal. Mas que se a pessoa pulasse de uma altura de três metros já poderia ter um estrago maior. Ele comparou o segundo pulo com um segundo deslocamento. Ainda não mata, mas pode te machucar mais sério.

Tanto eu quanto Jesse ficamos sem fala diante da explicação de Gina. Mas eu não demorei muito para quebrar o silêncio.

- Está vendo só, Jesse? – eu falei me virando para encará-lo.

- Hermosa... – mas agora não havia mais a frieza na sua voz. Ele certamente estava indeciso agora que sabia de tudo isso. E eu aproveitei a brecha.

- Jesse, por favor, me deixa te ajudar. – eu me aproximei dele e peguei suas mãos na minha. – Eu te prometi que só faria isso se você consentisse, mas eu quero _muito _poder te ajudar. Eu quero descobrir o que aconteceu com você naquela noite, meu amor. Por favor, diz que sim.

Eu via a aflição percorrendo seus olhos e seu rosto. Eu sabia que ele também queria aquilo, mas ainda tinha medo por mim. Mas agora nós dois sabíamos que não havia pelo que temer. Afinal, eu só faria isso dessa vez.

Ele respirou fundo, soltou o ar pesadamente e me puxou para si num abraço, sussurrando no meu ouvido.

- Sim.

Eu o afastei empurrando-o de leve pelo peito para poder olhar nos seus olhos.

- Mesmo? – eu perguntei sem conseguir acreditar.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, mas eu precisava ouvir.

- Peça. – seu cenho franziu enquanto ele me olhava intrigado. – Eu te prometi que só faria isso se você pedisse. Você ainda não pediu.

Jesse baixou a cabeça sorrindo e manteve o sorriso no rosto quando voltou a me olhar.

- Eu não acredito que eu vou fazer isso. – ele tomou ar como se quisesse criar coragem e ficou sério novamente. – Suzannah, você poderia se deslocar para o passado para descobrir como eu morri?

Nem eu acreditava que ele tinha pedido isso. Pulei nos seus braços depois de responder um sonoro "Sim" e envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços antes de beijá-lo. Estava mais do que feliz. Estava radiante. Mas também estava nervosa, embora não deixasse ninguém perceber. Não pelo medo de me machucar. Não tinha mais motivos para isso. Mas porque seria a primeira – e única – vez que eu iria me deslocar. E faria isso essa noite. Sim, porque não havia mais motivos para esperar. Essa decisão estava tomada e eu não iria correr o risco de Jesse mudar de idéia. Estava nervosa, sim. Mas muito mais ansiosa pela noite. A noite que eu finalmente descobriria o que aconteceu com Jesse há cento e cinqüenta anos. A noite que eu finalmente iria descobrir como era ser uma deslocadora no sentido mais completo da palavra.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Jesse, é claro, não gostou nem um pouco quando eu disse que queria fazer aquilo essa noite. Ele disse que o melhor era esperar um pouco para que eu pudesse me preparar melhor, mas depois de um diálogo _tranqüilo _ele aceitou minha decisão.

Acertamos tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Gina iria passar a noite na minha casa para dar apoio moral e me ajudar a acalmar um certo fantasma que não parava de resmungar, mesmo tendo concordado com tudo. Nós fomos a casa dela pegar alguma roupa e quando voltamos o almoço já estava pronto. Mais uma vez minha mãe quase surtou – de uma boa maneira – quando eu falei que Gina iria dormir ali. Ainda bem que Brad e Jake tinham saído antes mesmo que eu e Gina saíssemos do quarto ou teria sido impossível repetir a lasanha deliciosa que Andy tinha feito para nós.

Depois que comemos decidimos ir para a praia para relaxar um pouco. Foi uma tarde tranqüila embora eu não conseguisse parar de pensar sobre o que estava por vir. Gina também estava do mesmo jeito mesmo não sendo ela que iria fazer tudo. Ficamos sentadas na areia debaixo de um guarda-sol que minha mãe nos obrigou a trazer e planejamos tudo para aquela noite. Jesse queria vir conosco, mas Gina o cortou dizendo que precisava de um tempo sem fantasmas e sem ninguém do sexo masculino por perto.

E ela aproveitou boa parte desse nosso tempo para me interrogar sobre tudo – eu disse _tudo _– que já tinha acontecido entre nós dois. E ela pediu detalhes. Muitos detalhes. Eu corava a todo instante, mas até que estava gostando. Nunca tinha tido esse tipo de conversa com ninguém e no começo foi estranho, mas acabei me soltando depois de alguns minutos.

Depois que esgotamos o assunto sobre minha vida sexual com Jesse, partimos para o que realmente importava. Nossa intenção inicial era levar Jesse comigo para que ele pudesse me ajudar caso ocorresse algum problema, mas logo descartamos essa idéia quando nos lembramos de uma simples lei da física: "_dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço ao mesmo tempo_". O que significava que eu não poderia levar o fantasma de Jesse para o dia que ele morreu já que sua alma ainda estaria dentro do seu corpo humano. E o que significava que eu iria voltar cento e cinqüenta anos no tempo, completamente sozinha.

Depois que todos fossem dormir eu iria me transportar para o momento em que Jesse tinha ido dormir. O último momento que ele lembrava de si com vida. Deveria ficar escondida na escuridão do quarto, observar tudo em silêncio e voltar para o presente logo em seguida, independente do que tivesse acontecido. Esse era o plano. E eu iria segui-lo à risca. Não poderia correr o risco de alterar alguma coisa no passado que pudesse comprometer meu presente com Jesse.

Estávamos tão entretidas na conversa que levamos um susto quando Jake apareceu do nosso lado com três garrafas de refrigerante nas mãos.

- Pega. – ele nos estendeu duas das garrafas – Vocês estão aí há horas e ainda não beberam nada. Vão acabar ficando desidratadas.

- Obrigada. – eu peguei uma garrafa e Gina pegou a outra encarando Jake com um estranho brilho no olhar – Onde você estava? Não tinha te visto.

Ele apenas deu de ombros e olhou para o mar sem falar nada. Estava apenas de bermuda deixando todo o resto do seu corpo à mostra. Se as barbies da escola o visse nesse momento provavelmente já estariam babando e se atirando no seu pescoço.

Senti um dedo cutucando forte a minha costela e me virei para brigar com Gina, quando a vi me olhando ansiosa e disse um "me apresenta" apenas movendo os lábios em um pedido mudo.

- Ah, foi mal. – sussurrei para que Jake não ouvisse. – Jake – chamei e ele se virou na minha direção. – Essa é minha amiga Gina. Gina, esse é meu meio-irmão mais velho, Jake.

Ele estendeu sua mão enorme para apertar a dela e, sem o menor pudor, percorreu todo seu corpo com os olhos e sorriu em seguida, provavelmente gostando do que vira.

- É um prazer conhecê-la. – ele falou galanteador.

O que era isso? Jake dando em cima de Gina? E ao que parecia Gina estava correspondendo. Pelo visto não eram apenas as barbies da escola que se sentiam atraídas por ele, pois logo em seguida Gina o convidou para se juntar a nós debaixo do guarda-sol.

Depois de alguns minutos eu senti que estava sobrando quando passei a ser completamente ignorada pelos dois que conversavam animados. Levantei dizendo que iria para casa, mas não tinha certeza se tinha sido ouvida.

Cheguei em casa dando um rápido "oi" para minha mãe e Andy que estavam na cozinha preparando o jantar. Mas eu sabia que minha mãe só estava ali para ficar perto de Andy, já que ela não tinha nem um pingo de vocação para cozinheira. Subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto. Jesse estava lá como de costume, mas estava estranho. Ele estava parado no meio do quarto e tinha um olhar ansioso no rosto. Assim que eu fechei a porta ele andou até mim e me puxou até o assento na janela.

- Eu estou com medo, hermosa. – ele finalmente falou.

- Não precisa ficar assim. – eu peguei sua mão na minha tentando confortá-lo. – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Isso não é certo. – ele murmurou como se falasse para si. – Você não deveria fazer isso.

- Jesse – eu não podia acreditar que ele já estava mudando de idéia. Ok, eu podia sim. Era exatamente por isso que eu fazia questão de ir o mais rápido possível. – Eu quero fazer isso.

Ele se ergueu e voltou a andar pelo quarto como tinha feito na noite anterior. Eu apenas continuei sentada observando-o.

- Você não deveria se sentir obrigada a fazer isso...

- Jesse – eu o interrompi – eu já disse que eu _quero_.

- Por minha causa. – ele falou completamente frustrado.

- Sim. Mas não por que você me obrigou. – levantei e fui até ele. – Eu faço isso por você. Por nós. Você viveu todo esse tempo sem saber o que aconteceu naquela noite e agora...

- Eu quero saber o que aconteceu, mas eu não quero que _você_ tenha que ver! – ele praticamente gritou.

- Do que você está falando, Jesse? – eu perguntei assustada parando onde estava, a apenas alguns passos dele.

Ele diminuiu essa distância ficando na minha frente.

- Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa. – ele ergueu as suas duas mãos para segurar meu rosto entre elas. – Prometa que independente do que você ver por lá, você não fará nada.

- Nós já planejamos tudo essa tarde. Eu chego lá, me escondo, vejo tudo e volto logo depois. – falei com simplicidade como se estivesse indo ao shopping comprar meias.

- Prometa! – ele exigiu.

- Ok. – eu não via motivos para ele estar tão alterado. – Eu prometo. – eu também peguei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos forçando-o a me olhar nos olhos. – Agora me explique.

Ele apenas soltou o ar pesadamente e tentou se afastar, mas eu não permiti. E ele viu que eu não desistiria tão fácil.

- É só que eu... – ele começou, mas aquilo parecia difícil para ele. – Eu não queria que você tivesse que ver como eu morri.

- Mas você não sabe o que aconteceu. – do que ele estava falando?

- Suzannah – ele murmurou – não precisa ser nenhum gênio para saber o que houve.

Agora ele vinha insultar a minha inteligência?

- Jesse, eu não...

- Eu fui assassinado, Suzannah.

Eu o encarei, chocada com sua revelação. Chocada não. Assustada. Eu não poderia estar chocada quando eu via a lógica na afirmação de Jesse. Lógica, porque, de que outra forma um homem jovem e saudável como ele poderia ter morrido assim de uma hora para outra? Mas ainda assim era estranho ouvi-lo falar aquilo. Tornava as coisas ainda mais reais.

- E eu não queria que você tivesse que ver isso. – ele continuou quando eu não falei nada.

Eu deveria estar me perguntando por que eu ainda iria para o passado agora que já sabia como Jesse tinha morrido, mas não estava. Ainda precisávamos saber quem tinha feito aquilo e por que. A parte do "quem" era fácil, mas o "por que"... Bem, aí já seria mais complicado.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – eu o tranqüilizei.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos e depois me envolveu nos seus braços em um abraço firme.

Ficamos ali no meio do quarto, apenas abraçados, por não sei quanto tempo, até que Gina entrou no quarto.

- Epa. – ela falou risonha – Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

Nós sorrimos e nos afastamos um pouco.

- Não fiquem encabulados com a minha presença. – ela continuou depois que fechou a porta. – Se vocês quiserem, eu posso sair novamente para deixar vocês mais à vontade.

- Pára com isso Gina. – eu pedi tentando não rir, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Jesse passou seu braço pelos meus ombros me puxando para perto novamente e beijando minha testa.

- Eu te amo, hermosa. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido fazendo um arrepio gostoso subir pelo meu corpo.

- Ai que fofo! – Gina exclamou ainda parada ao lado da porta nos observando.

Era impossível não rir com essa garota.

- Eu vou sair agora para dar privacidade a vocês. – ele falou antes de beijar meus lábios de leve, para deleite de Gina, e se foi.

Depois que tomamos banho, nós duas descemos para jantar e toda a família já estava lá. Andy estava trazendo as últimas caçarolas de batatas gratinadas para a mesa, minha mãe conversava animadamente com David sobre algum programa da National Geographic e Jake e Brad se empurravam numa brincadeira totalmente sem propósito a caminho da mesa. Mas assim que Jake nos viu chegando, ou melhor, viu Gina chegando, ele parou a brincadeira no mesmo instante e se adiantou para puxar a cadeira para ela. E eu posso até parecer chata por ter me dobrado de rir naquela hora, mas se eu sou chata então todo o resto da família também era. Porque, na hora que Jake fez o que fez, rolou um silêncio sinistro na sala de jantar seguido de uma gargalhada geral.

- Parem com isso – Gina pediu embora também sorrisse. – Isso foi muito fofo, Jake. Obrigada.

- É Jake. – Brad comentou tentando parar de rir, mas sem muito sucesso. – Foi _super_ fofo. E depois do jantar nós poderíamos sentar na varanda e tricotar um casaquinho rosa.

- Vai se ferrar, seu imbecil. – Jake esbravejou e se sentou ao lado de Gina irritado.

- Olha o linguajar, rapaz. – Andy repreendeu ainda rindo.

Depois que passou o acesso de riso, sentamos e comemos em paz. Eu tentava não olhar quando a mão do meu meio-irmão deslizava para a perna da minha amiga, mas era meio difícil já que ela estava sentada do meu lado.

Hoje era o meu dia de lavar os pratos então eu fui para a cozinha esperando que Gina e minha mãe, que se responsabilizaram por tirar a mesa, trouxessem os pratos para mim. Depois minha mãe foi para a sala assistir TV e nós duas ficamos conversando bobagens enquanto eu lavava os pratos e Gina os secava. Então subimos para o meu quarto para esperar que todos fossem dormir. Era provável que tivéssemos que esperar por umas três horas devido à agitação no andar de baixo.

Ficamos os três no quarto apenas esperando. Nós estávamos tão ansiosos pelo que estava por vir que não conversávamos. Eu estava sentada na minha cama, Gina estava no sofá cama que minha mãe tinha arrumado para ela e Jesse estava no assento da janela. Os três em silêncio esperando pelo silêncio do resto da casa.

Já passava da meia noite quando finalmente começamos a por nosso plano em ação. A primeira coisa que fiz foi trocar o pijama, que eu tinha vestido caso alguém resolvesse aparecer no meu quarto, por algo mais quente.

- Eu lembro que estava frio naquela noite. – Jesse falou – Então é melhor se agasalhar bem.

Eu percebia que ele continuava nervoso com tudo aquilo, mas estava fazendo o possível para nos ajudar.

Gina estava estranhamente calada, mas eu estava muito ansiosa para comentar alguma coisa.

Eu peguei um casaco grosso preto e vesti por cima da regata da mesma cor. Usava uma calça jeans e tênis também preto. Escolhemos essa cor porque seria mais fácil me esconder na escuridão dessa forma.

- Qual é o melhor lugar para eu ficar no quarto para que ninguém me veja? – eu perguntei enquanto fechava o zíper do casaco.

- O guarda-roupa. – Jesse respondeu depois de pensar um pouco. – Eu não desfiz minha mala quando cheguei de viagem então estará vazio.

- Certo. Então é isso. Eu vou...

- Suze, espera. – Gina exclamou de repente saltando da sua cama e vindo na nossa direção. – Eu acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. Quer dizer, eu sabia que estava faltando alguma coisa, mas não lembrava o que era, mas agora eu lembrei. Eu não lembrava bem por que, como eu já disse antes, eu não acreditava de verdade que existiam deslocadores, então eu não prestei muita atenção quando ele falou.

- Fala de uma vez, Gina. – eu pedi quando ela começou a enrolar.

Ela parou arfando na nossa frente e se pôs a explicar.

- Eu estava na casa de Paul um dia quando ele começou a falar com o avô sobre como seria para um deslocador voltar no tempo. E ele falou de alguns detalhes que a gente não levou em consideração.

- Do que você está falando? – Jesse perguntou ficando mais nervoso do que antes.

- São coisas que devem ser preparadas antes da viagem.

- Que tipo de coisas? – foi a minha vez de perguntar.

- Uma das coisas que ele falou foi que o deslocador deveria visualizar bem o local de destino para não correr o risco de parar no lugar errado. Ou no tempo errado.

- E você só vem falar isso agora? – Jesse perguntou irritado com ela.

- Eu já disse que eu só lembrei agora. – ela respondeu ofendida com a acusação.

- Não tem problema, Gina. – eu repreendi Jesse com o olhar e voltei minha atenção para Gina. – Antes tarde do que nunca. Essa parte é fácil a gente resolver. É só Jesse me dizer como ele lembra como estava o quarto naquela noite. Tem mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. Ele também disse que a pessoa tem que levar algum pertence da época para fazer a conexão entre os dois tempos.

Eu encarei Gina, parando de respirar, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Como eu faria para conseguir achar um objeto daquela época? Talvez em um museu, mas eu não tinha tempo para ir a um museu agora.

Eu olhei para Jesse esperando ele falar que era melhor a gente deixar isso para outro dia já que surgiu esse contratempo, ou até que ele sugerisse desistirmos da idéia, mas quando ele viu minha cara desolada, ele apertou os lábios como se quisesse reter as palavras que estavam para sair. Então, respirou pesadamente antes de falar.

- Isso também é fácil de resolver – e sumiu.

Eu já disse o quanto eu odeio quando ele faz isso? Como eu odeio quando ele some assim sem dar explicações? Pois é, eu _odeio_! Gina me olhava como se não tivesse entendido nada, mas que explicação eu poderia dar para ela? Eu também não entendia. Depois diziam que as mulheres eram as complicadas. Humpf.

Depois de meio século de espera... Ok, sem exagero. Depois de cerca de cinco minutos esperando, Jesse retornou com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Sem falar nada ele se aproximou de mim e me estendeu algo que estava na sua mão direita.

Um pequeno retrato de... de Jesse. Na verdade, era uma pintura, mas uma pintura tão bem feita que era impossível não saber quem era. Na imagem, que só mostrava seu rosto e seus ombros, ele estava com uma expressão como se alguém tivesse contado algo sem o mínimo interesse para ele. Como se ele não se importasse menos com o que lhe fora dito. Ele usava uma daquelas gravatas antigas que a gente costuma ver nos filmes de época, um negócio grande, largo e cheio de dobras, enrolado algumas vezes no pescoço. E ele estava fantástico, claro.

Eu peguei a miniatura nas mãos e encarei Jesse sem palavras.

- Estava no museu. – ele deu de ombros e fez aquela mesma expressão que havia na imagem nas minhas mãos. Como se aquilo fosse um assunto sem importância – Foi a fotografia que minha família entregou à polícia quando tentaram me encontrar.

- Você roubou isso, Sr. Jesse? – eu perguntei sorridente.

- Peguei emprestado. – ele me corrigiu. – E pretendo devolver isso antes que perceba que desapareceu.

- Você é perfeito, sabia? – eu falei me aproximando do seu corpo maravilhoso.

- Eu estou longe de ser isso, hermosa. – ele respondeu me abraçando.

- Ok. – Gina nos interrompeu – Deixem isso para depois. Jesse ainda precisa detalhar o local para onde você está indo.

E foi o que Jesse fez.

Então, depois que confirmamos que não havia mais nada para providenciar, eu respirei fundo para me preparar para me deslocar pela primeira vez.

- Se cuida, Suze. – Gina falou.

Eu estava em pé no meio do quarto com Jesse e Gina à minha frente.

- Hermosa, se algo der errado...

- Nada vai dar errado, Jesse. – eu o interrompi.

- Mas se algo acontecer...

- Eu volto no mesmo instante. – eu o interrompi novamente.

- E lembre-se do que você prometeu. – ele falou com a voz ansiosa.

- Uhum. – eu murmurei. – Independente do que eu ver por lá eu não farei nenhuma bobagem.

- Certo.

- Relaxa Jesse. – eu o tranqüilizei, embora não me sentisse tão segura assim. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou forte.

- Ainda está em tempo de desistir disso tudo.

- Eu não vou desistir. – eu o encarei com a expressão mais firme que eu consegui colocar no meu rosto. – Agora você precisa se afastar para eu me concentrar.

- Eu te amo. – falou com a voz rouca – Não demora, por favor.

- Farei o meu melhor.

Ele me beijou nos lábios de leve e deu alguns passos para trás parando ao lado de Gina novamente.

Era isso. Agora tudo que eu precisava fazer era me concentrar no que deveria fazer.

Fechei os olhos e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi visualizar o quarto que Jesse tinha me descrito detalhadamente. Me concentrei na cama de metal com uma colcha colorida, na estante de gavetas, com um jarro e uma bacia em cima, exatamente no mesmo lugar que estava a minha penteadeira agora, no piso com tapete de algum tecido que Jesse não soube explicar o que era, mas que disse ser de um tom cinza escuro, no guarda-roupa antigo com apenas duas portas. A primeira parte estava concluída.

Depois eu me concentrei no tempo exato. Sem carros, computador, celular, televisão, aparelho de som, avião. Apenas grama, árvores e um céu cheio de estrelas que não víamos mais devido à iluminação das ruas. Enquanto pensava em tudo isso, eu apertava a fotografia de Jesse nas mãos como se eu estivesse rezando. Mas não estava. Era apenas para evitar que elas tremessem.

Eu senti um calafrio estranho percorrendo meu corpo e eu abri meus olhos.

E eu estava lá.

O quarto era exatamente como Jesse tinha descrito só que mais escuro. Não dava para ver quase nada lá dentro. A única luz que tinha lá era um pouco da luz da lua que se derramava dentro da janela que dava para a baía. Não dava para ver, mas dava para ouvir. O silêncio era tão intenso que chegava a doer. Era como um zumbido constante. Os únicos barulhos que se ouviam ali era o som de grilos, o som das folhas das árvores se movendo com o vento frio que soprava e o som de uma respiração pausada com se alguém estivesse dormindo. E estava.

Eu forcei meus olhos a enxergarem melhor naquela escuridão e pude distinguir o contorno de um corpo deitado na cama. Eu não pude me conter e me aproximei para vê-lo melhor. Jesse. Ele estava dormindo tranqüilamente coberto por aquela colcha ridícula, mas que deveria ser considerada elegante nessa época. E ele estava tão lindo. Seu rosto estava relaxado com os lábios entreabertos. Era tão bonito quanto o Jesse que eu conhecia só que mais corado. Contive o impulso de tocá-lo para sentir o calor da sua pele pela primeira vez. Ao invés disso, voltei ao plano original e procurei o guarda-roupa que seria minha "sala de espera". Com muito cuidado para não fazer barulho eu abri uma das portas que rangeu baixo. Eu olhei para Jesse para ver se ele havia acordado e levei um susto quando ele se mexeu na cama. Mas foi apenas para cobrir o rosto desaparecendo completamente debaixo da coberta. Devagar, com toda a calma, eu entrei no pequeno móvel e fechei a porta deixando apenas uma pequena brecha para poder observar tudo sem ser vista.

A noite estava realmente fria, mesmo ali dentro, e eu já estava começando a tremer quando ouvi um barulho de passos no corredor. Os passos pararam exatamente em frente à porta do quarto e eu prendi a respiração aguardando. Ouvi alguém mexendo na trava da porta e logo em seguida pude ver o contorno de um homem alto e forte entrando no quarto.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e andou direto até a cama. Então ele parou e tirou alguma coisa do cinto que prendia sua calça, alguma coisa que brilhou de uma maneira sinistra quando a luz da lua bateu nela. Uma faca.

Meu coração batia tão forte e rápido que eu fiquei com medo que ele pudesse me ouvir. Coloquei a mão na frente da boca para evitar soltar algum tipo de som sem querer. De onde eu estava eu poderia observar todos os seus passos sem ser vista. E eu vi quando ele ergueu a faca e desferiu um único golpe na altura que eu sabia que estava o peito de Jesse. Apenas um único e mortal golpe.

Eu não tentei conter as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto e as mãos que ainda estavam na minha boca evitaram que o soluço que se formou na minha garganta saísse. Aquele covarde tinha feito tudo enquanto Jesse estava dormindo sem dar a mínima chance de defesa ou reação. Eu sentia uma vontade imensa de sair do guarda-roupa e atacar aquele monstro que tinha acabado com a vida do homem que eu amava, mas lembrei da promessa que tinha feito a esse mesmo homem e me mantive quieta.

O homem, que ainda estava parado ao lado da cama, limpou a faca em um lenço que tirou do bolso e guardou-a no cinto novamente. Então se estendeu para onde estava a cabeça de Jesse e removeu a colcha num único gesto.

- Com os cumprimentos do senhor... – ele começou num tom monótono, mas satisfeito, mas parou sem motivo aparente. – Mas que diabos?! – ele murmurou assustado – Você não é Felix Diego!

Levou alguns segundos para eu compreender o significado daquelas palavras, mas quando a ficha caiu foi como se aquela mesma faca que matara Jesse tivesse acabado de atravessar meu corpo.

_Não!_ – eu exclamei para mim mesma – _Não era possível que tudo isso tivesse sido um engano. Não era possível!_

- Mas que merda! – o homem tornou a murmurar completamente transtornado – Quem diabos é você! – então ele olhou ao redor como se procurasse alguma coisa, ou alguém. Fiquei paralisada no lugar com medo que ele ouvisse minha respiração, mas ele não olhou na direção do guarda-roupa.

- Era para Felix estar aqui e não você! – ele olhou para Jesse novamente como se esperasse uma justificativa. – O senhor De Silva vai me esfolar vivo.

Então era isso. Jesse tinha morrido por engano, assassinado por um homem contratado por um tal de senhor De Silva. Já descobrira o que tinha para saber e deveria ter voltado à época atual, mas não foi o que fiz. Eu simplesmente não conseguiria me deslocar naquele momento. Eu mal conseguia respirar tamanha era a dor no meu peito. Me concentrar para me deslocar no tempo era algo totalmente impossível.

Então eu vi o homem em ação novamente. Ele usou a mesma colcha com que Jesse se cobrira e enrolou-a em todo seu corpo não deixando nenhuma parte de fora. Depois ele depositou o corpo sem vida no chão e retirou os lençóis que forravam a cama de metal. Ele estava limpando a sujeira da mesma forma que os assassinos profissionais dos filmes de ação faziam. Só que aquilo não era um filme.

Ele usou os mesmos lençóis da cama para envolver o corpo mais uma vez e deu uma olhada rápida no colchão, provavelmente procurando alguma mancha de sangue. Quando não encontrou nenhuma, se abaixou e pegou o corpo de Jesse do chão e o jogou por sobre o ombro com um certo esforço. Depois deu uma última olhada pelo quarto verificando se tinha deixado algum rastro da sua presença e saiu para o corredor sem fazer barulho.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu passei ali dentro. Não sei se foram minutos ou horas, mas quando eu comecei a tremer de frio eu me obriguei a sair e me preparar para retornar.

As lágrimas escorriam ainda mais intensas pelo meu rosto e, agora que já estava sozinha, eu não me preocupei em conter os soluços que brotavam da minha garganta. Meu corpo inteiro doía por ter ficado na mesma posição por tanto tempo e pelo frio que parecia ainda mais forte, mas essa dor não era nada comparada a dor que eu sentia no meu peito. Eu olhava na direção da cama onde tudo tinha acontecido sem querer acreditar no que vira, mas tinha sido real demais, brutal demais, para que eu pudesse pensar que tinha sido um pesadelo.

Eu sabia que tinha que voltar para o presente. Já estava fora há muito tempo, acho que há mais de três horas e Gina e Jesse deveriam estar muito preocupados. Me concentrei o máximo que pude em tudo que precisava, mas não conseguia parar de chorar. A sorte era que era mais fácil quando eu estava indo para a minha época e para o meu quarto. Então, em questão de segundos eu estava de volta. Jesse e Gina estavam sentados, ela na sua cama improvisada e ele no assento da janela e quando Jesse me viu, e viu o estado em que eu me encontrava, ele correu na minha direção e me tomou nos seus braços.

Eu não tinha mais forças para abraçá-lo de volta e o deixei me conduzir em direção à cama. As lágrimas não cessaram um segundo sequer e ficaram mais ainda mais intensas quando eu senti seu corpo tocando o meu. Ele me deitou na cama delicadamente e eu o impedi quando ele fez menção de se afastar. Então ele se deitou ao meu lado e me abraçou novamente sussurrando palavras doces no meu ouvido.

Gina ficou sentada aos pés da cama me observando preocupada, mas não me pediu para falar o que tinha acontecido, nem fez nenhuma gracinha quando Jesse começou a me despir devagar.

O problema é que estava quente no meu quarto, se comparado a temperatura do quarto que eu estivera há alguns minutos, e eu ainda estava com aquele casaco pesado que eu usava na época que eu estudava na Suíça então, depois de alguns minutos eu comecei a suar.

Jesse percebeu e começou a tirar minha roupa. Ou parte dela. Quando eu já estava apenas de calça jeans e sutiã eu me sentei na cama enxugando o suor que escorria pelo meu pescoço misturado com as lágrimas.

- Eu preciso de um banho. – falei entre os soluços.

Mas não era por conta do calor que eu precisava do banho. Eu me sentia suja depois de ter visto tudo aquilo.

- Eu te ajudo. – Gina falou no mesmo instante e me ajudou a levantar, me segurando pela cintura.

Jesse nos ajudou a chegar até o banheiro, mas parou na porta deixando que Gina me ajudasse a tirar o resto da minha roupa. Mas a porta continuava aberta e Jesse ficou lá encostado me observando com um olhar aflito. Entrei debaixo do chuveiro molhando os cabelos. Precisava molhar o corpo inteiro para me sentir melhor. Sentia a água lavando minha lágrimas, deixando-a salgada por alguns instantes e meu corpo relaxou quando a água morna escorreu por ele.

Quando saí do box enrolada na toalha Gina já estava lá novamente com um pijama nas mãos. Depois que eu me vesti ela insistiu em secar meus cabelos para que eu não adoecesse e eu deixei, cansada demais para protestar, mas até que foi bom porque me deu mais tempo para me acalmar. O tempo todo Jesse permanecia em silêncio apenas me observando.

Eu ainda chorava quando saí do banheiro, mas bem mais controlada agora.

Fui em direção à cama novamente e eles me seguiram. A minha vontade era dormir, mas eu precisava explicar o motivo do meu surto.

Sentei na cama e pedi que os dois fizessem o mesmo.

- Você está bem, hermosa? – Jesse perguntou preocupado.

- Melhor agora. – minha voz saiu rouca e eu pigarreei para tentar melhorá-la.

- Está machucada? – ele tornou a perguntar no mesmo tom.

Eu parei um pouco tentando sentir alguma dor no corpo, mas só sentia as mesmas dores que eu senti quando saí do guarda-roupa. Sentia também uma leve dor de cabeça, mas era tão fraca quando comparada a tudo que eu sentia naquele momento que me pareceu insignificante.

- Não. – eu o tranqüilizei.

- O que aconteceu? – Gina perguntou num sussurro com se temesse aquela pergunta.

E eu também temia, mas sabia que teria que falar mais cedo ou mais tarde então eu resolvi encerrar logo esse assunto.

Eu contei tudo desde o momento que eu cheguei ao quarto e vira Jesse dormindo até a hora que o homem saíra carregando seu corpo. Quando eu cheguei à parte em que o homem descobrira que tinha matado a pessoa errada, minha voz falhou e demorou alguns segundos até que eu conseguisse falar novamente. Gina não se controlou nesse momento e eu vi as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, mas ela não falou nada. Quando terminei de falar tudo Jesse continuou em silêncio e não olhava para mim.

- Jesse. – eu o chamei, mas ele não atendeu. – Jesse, você está bem?

As lágrimas já tinham esgotado e minha respiração começava a voltar ao normal, embora a dor no peito permanecesse.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça sem virar o rosto na minha direção.

É claro que ele não estava bem. Como uma pessoa poderia ficar bem depois que descobria que tinha sido assassinado por engano?

- Se eu não tivesse coberto meu rosto... – ele murmurou como se falasse para si.

Eu também já tinha pensado nisso. Se Jesse não tivesse coberto o rosto naquele momento, o homem teria percebido que não se tratava do tal do Felix. E ele não teria morrido. E eu nunca o teria conhecido.

- Não – ele murmurou meneando a cabeça com firmeza. – Tinha que ser daquela forma. Era o meu destino.

Eu confesso que não entendi sua filosofia, mas resolvi deixar passar.

- E quem era esse Felix Diego? – Gina perguntou para Jesse enxugando uma lágrima – Você o conheceu?

- Acho que não, embora o nome não seja estranho.

Ele ficou pensativo por um instante e eu continuei em silêncio, assim como Gina que enxugava as últimas lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Espera. Acho que eu sei quem é! – ele exclamou de repente. – Eu lembro, que quando eu cheguei de viagem, a Sra. O'Neil, a dona do hotel, disse que eu dera sorte porque há até algumas horas atrás ela estava com todos os quartos ocupados, mas que um hóspede tivera que sair às pressas e deixara um quarto vago. Eu tenho certeza que ela falou o nome Diego. Só pode ser ele. – ele olhou para mim finalmente – Ele estava hospedado no meu quarto, por isso o homem nos confundiu. Felix deve ter descoberto que tinham mandado matá-lo e fugiu.

- Só pode ter sido isso. – Gina falou.

Eu não consegui falar nada. Apesar de Jesse ter falado tudo àquilo com naturalidade eu ainda via a dor da descoberta nos seus olhos.

Continuamos nos olhando por um tempo sem falar nada, a dor ficando ainda mais evidente no seu rosto, e ele foi o primeiro a romper o contato visual. Levantou da cama e andou até a janela.

- Eu preciso de um tempo para absorver tudo isso. – sua voz estava baixa e pesada.

- Jesse... – eu comecei, mas não encontrei nada para falar naquele instante.

Ele se virou e veio na minha direção, se inclinando para depositar um beijo na minha testa.

- Durma, hermosa. – mesmo tom de voz e mesmo olhar – Você precisa descansar. Amanhã nós conversaremos melhor sobre isso.

E fez o que eu mais odiava. É. Ele sumiu.

Conversei um pouco com Gina perguntando como tinha sido depois que eu saí, e ela disse que Jesse não parava de andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, só parando depois que ela o convenceu que isso não iria ajudar em nada.

Depois ela voltou para a cama dela e adormeceu logo em seguida. Eu tentei fazer o mesmo, mas falhei miseravelmente. Rolava pela cama tentando achar uma posição mais confortável, mas eu sabia não iria conseguir encontrar aquela posição ali.

Fiquei parada numa única posição, como uma estátua, esperando dormir com isso, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Foi quando ouvi sua voz.

- Hermosa. – Jesse sussurrou para não acordar Gina.

Eu sentei na cama no mesmo instante e ele se juntou a mim sentando à minha frente.

- Me perdoa, por favor. – ele pediu pegando minha mão nas suas. – Me perdoa por ter feito você presenciar aquela cena.

- Você não tem porque pedir perdão, Jesse. – eu respondi sussurrando também.

- Claro que tenho! Você é muito doce e gentil para ser obrigada a ver um ato tão brutal...

- Jesse – eu o interrompi – Ninguém me obrigou a nada. E eu estou longe de ser gentil, você sabe disso. Mas eu confesso que fiquei abalada com tudo. Te ver ali na minha frente e saber que tudo não tinha passado de um erro... – eu meneei a cabeça tentando afastar aquelas imagens. – Se você não tivesse coberto o rosto...

- Se eu não tivesse coberto o rosto – foi a vez dele de me interromper – Eu não teria morrido e nunca teria te conhecido.

Várias vezes eu já tinha me perguntado se Jesse era capaz de ler meus pensamentos e essa dúvida surgiu novamente na minha cabeça.

- Hermosa – ele sussurrou tocando meu rosto com as mãos –, eu morri para ter a oportunidade de te conhecer e estou muito feliz por ter colocado aquela colcha horrorosa no meu rosto.

- A colcha era mesmo horrorosa. – eu balbuciei sem conseguir encontrar nada melhor para falar.

Nós rimos juntos e ele me abraçou.

- Obrigada por ter feito isso por mim, meu amor – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo, Jesse. – eu falei também no seu ouvido.

- Eu também te amo, hermosa.

Nós nos deitamos juntos, ele nos cobriu e me puxou para o seu peito me abraçando forte e beijando meus cabelos. Agora eu sabia que conseguiria dormir já que tinha finalmente encontrado a posição que eu mais gostava de dormir: nos braços de Jesse. E o sono veio fácil logo em seguida. Agora que eu estava nos braços do homem que eu amo, feliz e sonolenta, todas as cenas daquela noite foram para bem longe na minha consciência. Como se pertencessem a uma realidade paralela. Por que na minha realidade só existia eu e Jesse e a forma como nossos corpos se completavam como se fossem um só. E isso era por que estávamos apenas abraçados. Pelo menos na minha realidade. Porque no meu sonho nós estávamos mais do que abraçados. Estávamos unidos por toda a eternidade. E, embora eu soubesse que aquilo era apenas um sonho, eu me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Os meses seguintes passaram sem grandes acontecimentos. Eu continuava namorando o homem mais perfeito do mundo e a cada dia eu o amava ainda mais. Gina se tornou a minha melhor amiga e fazíamos praticamente tudo juntas já que ela vivia na minha casa. Stephanie parou de atormentá-la com essa história de seguir em frente depois que ficou sabendo do meu namoro com Jesse, e depois que ele a convenceu – isso mesmo. Jesse teve uma conversinha de fantasma para fantasma com ela – de que a sua partida não faria bem para ninguém, muito menos para a sua irmã, então ela também passava boa parte do tempo conosco, completando o quarteto mais estranho que poderia existir.

Quando não estávamos nesse quarteto, eu e Gina nos juntávamos à Cee Cee e Adam para atividades menos sobrenaturais como ir ao shopping, ao cinema ou passar o dia na praia, que, por sinal, era o que estávamos fazendo agora. Cee Cee e Adam, como de costume, estavam debaixo do guarda-sol enquanto eu e Gina estávamos deitadas em uma toalha nos bronzeando. Era sábado à tarde e tínhamos tirado todo o dia para relaxar depois de termos ficado duas semanas seguidas enfurnadas na biblioteca da escola estudando para as provas que antecederam as férias de inverno. Mas agora tinha acabado. Estávamos de férias com nada para nos preocupar a não ser o que faríamos no dia seguinte.

No final da tarde nos despedimos de Cee Cee e Adam e subimos em direção à minha casa. Gina dormiria lá essa noite e no dia seguinte iríamos bem cedo ao shopping comprar os presentes de Natal que seria dali a cinco dias. Já estávamos na entrada de carro quando Jake nos alcançou. Ele vinha correndo em nossa direção vindo da praia onde estivera surfando com Brad e alguns amigos brutamontes. Estava com uma daquelas roupas de térmicas que os surfistas usam, mas a parte de cima estava abaixada caindo solta pelos quadris.

Gina me entregou a toalha que estava em suas mãos e correu na direção de Jake pulando nos seus braços e recebendo um beijo logo em seguida. Pois é... Jake e Gina estavam namorando.

Essa era a minha deixa. Não queria ter que ver meu meio-irmão se agarrando com minha melhor amiga, então eu simplesmente dei as costas e continuei meu caminho para entrar em casa.

Eu sei que disse que nesses últimos meses não houve grandes acontecimentos, mas eu não considerava isso grande coisa. Afinal, era bem óbvia a afinidade que eles tiveram desde o dia que se conheceram. Eles oficializaram tudo cerca de um mês depois daquela noite que eu voltei no tempo. E é claro que isso tornou Gina uma das alunas mais invejadas da escola. E odiada também, principalmente por Kelly Prescott.

Eu ainda ria lembrando do ataque de ciúmes da garota quando descobrira que Jake e Gina estavam juntos pra valer. Ela tinha emitido um som estranho que se assemelhava a uma mistura de apito de futebol, rugido de leão e choro de criança quando está com fome. Enquanto gritava feito louca dentro do banheiro das meninas, o corredor que estava repleto de alunos ficou todo em silêncio apenas ouvindo aquele barulho. Ouvimos também uma de suas amigas implorando para ela parar de tentar arrancar os cabelos. O resultado de tudo isso foi uma Kelly que saiu para um corredor lotado que encarava aquela aparição de rosto muito vermelho e completamente descabelada.

No começo, seu grupinho de patricinhas superficiais ainda tentaram implicar com Gina, mas não dera muito certo.

Tínhamos acabado de sentar em uma mesa com Cee Cee e Adam para almoçar quando ouvimos a aproximação do bonde do terror.

- Oi Gina – Kelly cumprimentara com falsa cortesia, parando junto da nossa mesa. Seu grupo de seguidoras parou atrás dela como guarda-costas – Eu só vim te dizer para aproveitar bastante enquanto esse seu rolo com Jake ainda durar, porque daqui a pouco ele enjoa de você e parte para outra. E eu estarei esperando.

Mas é claro que Gina não era do tipo que se abalava com esse tipo de comentário e nem do tipo que ficava calada.

- Oi Kelly, seu cabelo parece melhor hoje. O que fez? Transplante? – ela perguntou calmamente enquanto colocava catchup no cachorro-quente.

Kelly não respondeu nada, mas corou intensamente.

- E só para a sua informação – Gina continuou levantando o olhar para Kelly – Eu e Jake não estamos tendo um "rolo". Estamos _namorando_.

- Isso é o que você pensa! – Kelly retrucou colocando as mãos nos quadris num gesto de desafio.

- Tem gente que não sabe a hora de se recolher à própria insignificância. – Gina falou ainda com uma calma impressionante.

Eu tive que me controlar para não rir naquele momento e pude ver Cee Cee também se controlando, mas Adam ria sem o mínimo de pudor.

- Você está rindo de quê seu mongolóide? – Kelly esbravejou.

- De você, Kelly. – Gina respondeu por ele. – Será que não vê que está fazendo um papel ridículo?

- Escuta aqui sua vad... – mas Kelly não pôde continuar o insulto porque nesse momento a mão de Gina apertou "acidentalmente" a bisnaga de catchup forte demais fazendo com que seu conteúdo espirrasse na estúpida blusa rosa de grife que Kelly usava.

- Ops. – foi tudo que Gina falou.

Então ela levantou e andou até Jake que estava vindo em nossa direção com seu lanche na mão, que Gina tirou depositando-o em uma mesa próxima, envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele e o beijou na boca calorosamente.

Todos os alunos que estavam por perto e observaram o ataque de Kelly seguido pelo contra-ataque mais que perfeito de Gina começaram a assobiar e aplaudir a cena como se estivessem em um teatro. E riram da cara de Kelly quando ela saiu correndo e fazendo aquele barulho estranho de novo. Eu não sabia se ria ou se aplaudia. Acabei fazendo os dois.

Depois que eu entrei em casa e coloquei as toalhas na lavanderia, subi os degraus correndo para encontrar Jesse. Tinha que aproveitar qualquer momento que tivéssemos a sós.

Veja bem, não é que eu estivesse reclamando da presença constante de Gina na minha casa, mas o problema é que nas duas últimas semanas de aula nós mal ficamos juntos. Eu passava o dia inteiro estudando e chegava tão cansada que tudo que eu queria fazer era dormir. E Gina estava dormindo aqui em casa desde ontem então significava que eu estava há duas semanas sem contatos íntimos com meu namorado.

Ok. Tudo bem. Eu posso até estar parecendo uma viciada em sexo, mas o problema é que quando a gente se acostuma com uma determinada coisa, é difícil parar. E eu estava com muitas saudades dos toques de Jesse. E ele também estava. Eu sabia disso pelo modo com que ele me tocava na noite passada enquanto Gina estava escovando os dentes para ir dormir, mas interrompeu as carícias quando ouvimos a torneira fechar.

Jesse não estava no quarto quando eu entrei, mas bastou apenas que eu fechasse a porta – sem trancar já que Gina também estava dormindo ali – para que ele se materializasse no meio do quarto.

Andei até ele, que estendeu sua mão para pegar a minha e me puxou para perto de si.

- Estava com saudades, hermosa – ele murmurou, com o rosto enterrado nos meus cabelos.

Eu me aconcheguei naturalmente nos seus braços como sempre fazia, colando meu corpo ao dele, intensificando o contato.

Quando ele me beijava com tanta doçura quanto estava beijando agora, fazia com que sinos tocassem na minha mente, como se celebrassem uma união perfeita.

O sangue pulsava nas minhas veias, meu coração batia acelerado. Meus seios, colados junto ao peito másculo, arfavam me enchendo de prazer. E eu podia sentir sua excitação através da sua calça antiga e do vestido curto que eu usava por cima do biquíni.

A nossa respiração alterada era o suficiente para denunciar o que sentíamos. Naquele momento, nós nos desejávamos mais que tudo.

Senti ele me conduzindo em direção ao banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si, e não fiz objeção. Lá poderíamos ter mais privacidade. Eu sabia que não iríamos nos aprofundar muito essa noite, mas iria aproveitar cada mínimo toque.

As mãos dele percorriam meu corpo, vorazes, me levando a loucura. Arqueei meu corpo contra o seu e meus seios tocaram seu peito novamente. Soltei um gemido de prazer ao sentir a mão dele deslizando sob o vestido tocando minhas coxas, acariciando minha pele que estava quente pelo sol e pela paixão que me invadia. Devagar, sem parar de me tocar um instante sequer, ele ergueu o vestido tirando-o por completo, me deixando apenas com o meu biquíni. Suas mãos passaram a acariciar meus seios por cima do tecido, deixando os mamilos intumescidos. Sua boca seguiu suas mãos e ele passou seus lábios por cada centímetro da minha pele, sem pressa.

Eu também o tocava, minhas mãos ousadas percorrendo suas costas, seus ombros, seu peito magnífico. Quando dei por mim, estávamos os dois nus nos tocando, pressionando um corpo contra o outro, querendo mais. E eu que pensei que não iríamos aos finalmentes.

Meu corpo todo clamava pelo dele. O quente contrastando com o frio causando um choque que só fazia aumentar as sensações. Ele fez com que eu sentasse na bancada e eu abri minhas pernas automaticamente. Ao senti-lo entre minhas coxas, eu arqueei mais o corpo na sua direção, encostando nossos quadris, fazendo-o gemer alto. Quando ele entrou em mim eu precisei tampar a minha própria boca com as mãos para abafar o gemido que saiu pela minha garganta.

Eu envolvi meus braços pelos seus ombros trazendo-o para mais perto de mim, fazendo com que nossos corpos se colassem. Uma de suas mãos estavam nas minhas costas me mantendo junto a ele e a outra permanecia no meu quadril enquanto ele intensificava os movimentos dentro de mim.

- Díos – Jesse gemeu com o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. – Hermosa eu não agüento mais.

Já sentia seu corpo começar a enrijecer contra o meu e eu comecei a experimentar da mesma sensação.

- Oh, Jesse...

Chegamos ao clímax juntos, logo em seguida. Após o que pareceu uma eternidade de espasmos de prazer, nossos corpos relaxaram. Continuamos abraçados por mais algum tempo, com Jesse acariciando meu cabelo molhado pelo suor.

- Você é maravilhosa. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido fazendo um arrepio involuntário percorrer meu corpo.

Eu me afastei dele apenas o suficiente para olhar nos seus olhos negros e enxergar neles o mesmo amor que eu estava sentindo.

- Eu te amo, Jesse.

- Eu te amo mais. – ele falou antes de me beijar.

Ficamos ali por mais alguns instantes até que ouvimos as vozes de Gina e Jake no corredor.

- É melhor eu ir. – Jesse falou olhando para a porta do banheiro que permanecia fechada.

- Ok.

Ele me deu mais um beijo antes de recolher suas roupas e desaparecer.

Tomei um banho demorado, sequei os cabelos e saí para o quarto enrolada na toalha, já que não tivera tempo de levar uma muda de roupa para o banheiro. Gina estava sentada no sofá que ainda não tinha sido convertido em cama e folheava uma revista despreocupada. Ou era o que parecia. Havia apenas uma coisa estranha ali: a revista estava de cabeça para baixo.

- Gina – eu chamei me aproximando dela. – Está tudo bem?

- Está. Por que não estaria? – ela bem que tentou soar tranqüila, mas sua voz saiu um pouco histérica.

- A revista está de cabeça para baixo. – informei tentando controlar um riso.

- Ah. – ela murmurou colocando a Cosmopolitan na posição certa.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei sentando ao seu lado sem me importar de estar só de toalha.

Ela ergueu o rosto da revista para me encarar com uma expressão de medo e ansiedade no rosto.

- Jake pediu para eu ir para o quarto dele depois que você dormisse. – ela falou tão rápido e baixo que eu quase não entendi. Eu disse "quase".

- V-vocês vão... vão...? – gaguejei sem conseguir formular uma frase coerente.

Gina, pela primeira vez, corou intensamente.

- Acho que sim. – ela balbuciou abaixando a cabeça constrangida.

Demorou alguns segundos para me recuperar do choque da novidade, mas depois a curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Me conta tudo! – exigi.

- É estranho. Eu não... – mas ela não completou a frase e tornou a baixar a cabeça corando ainda mais.

- Ah, qual é, Gina! Você passou todo esse tempo fazendo brincadeiras sobre minha relação com Jesse e agora vem corar quando a situação é com você? Nem pensar, mocinha! Você vai me contar tudo.

Ela me encarou com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- É que é estranho. – ela murmurou.

- Eu também achava isso e ainda assim eu te falei tudo, não falei?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então pode ir desembuchando!

Eu tentava a todo custo falar como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Como se não fosse nem um pouco estranho conversar com minha melhor amiga sobre sexo, quando esse sexo seria feito com meu meio-irmão. Eca.

Mas eu sabia que ela precisava disso. Eu queria ter tido alguém para conversar sobre isso quando eu conheci Jesse e senti tudo aquilo por ele.

- Me fala. – pedi. – Como foi? Ele simplesmente chegou pra você na maior e pediu?

- Não. – Gina respondeu, então se pôs a falar e eu fiz de tudo para não fazer cara de nojo quando ela entrou em detalhes. – Nós estávamos lá embaixo na garagem e o clima começou a esquentar. – ela ainda corava, mas agora que tinha começado não ia mais parar – Já faz algumas semanas que as nossas carícias ficaram mais ousadas.

Eca! Eca! Eca!

- Ousadas como? – perguntei calmamente.

- Uns amassos mais quentes. – ela explicou – Nas duas últimas vezes ele pegou no meu seio.

Ai que nojo!

- E hoje, quando ele me encostou na parede da garagem, ele pressionou o corpo dele no meu e eu senti que ele estava bastante excitado.

Juro que senti alguma coisa subindo pela minha garganta. Eu pedi para ela me contar, mas também não precisava ser tão detalhada.

- E você?

- Eu o quê?

- Você também estava? – era incrível como minha voz soava calma quando tudo que eu queria fazer era tampar os ouvidos para não precisar ouvir aquilo. Estava me saindo uma ótima atriz. Talvez seja a minha vocação. Ser atriz de Hollywood.

- Muito. Quanto mais ele me tocava, mais eu queria que ele continuasse.

- E até onde você quer ir com isso?

- Ah, sei lá... – ela baixou a vista novamente.

- Gina – _respira fundo. Vai lá. Você consegue perguntar isso_ – Você quer transar com Jake? – perguntei. _Não vomita. Não vomita!_

Ela me olhou novamente.

- Acho que sim. – ela pensou um pouco olhando pela janela aberta. – É. Eu quero.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntei, mas eu queria mesmo era perguntar: você quer mesmo transar com aquele cara? Ele parece um ogro. E fica tão nojento quando tá suado. Urgh.

- Tenho. Eu gosto dele de verdade, sabe? – ela deu um sorriso de lado. – Ele é gentil, bonito, sexy – Ok. Gosto a gente não discute. – E quando ele me toca eu me sinto tão bem. Tão viva. Parece que meu corpo todo fica em chamas.

Eu sorri lembrando que era exatamente assim que eu me sentia com Jesse.

- Mas eu tenho medo. – ela continuou.

- Medo de quê?

- Sei lá. – ela deu de ombros – De doer. Ele é tão grande. Deve ser tudo proporcional.

Ai meu Deus. Eu não acabei de imaginar o tamanho do dito cujo do meu meio-irmão, acabei? Ai que nojo! Eca! _Pensa em outra coisa, Suzannah! Qualquer coisa. Pensa em borboletas azuis. Pensa na nova coleção de sapatos Jimmy Choo. Pensa em qualquer coisa que não seja o tamanho proporcional de Jake._

- É normal doer um pouco, mas é só no começo. – eu falei com minha voz soando incrivelmente calma. – E depende também da confiança que você sente com Jake. Se você se sentir segura com ele você logo ficará mais relaxada e nem vai se preocupar com a dor.

- Eu confio nele. – afirmou rapidamente.

- Então não tem por que ficar com medo. Eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar. E depois fica bem melhor.

O sorriso de Gina aumentou ainda mais e ela me abraçou.

- Obrigada, Suze. – ela falou depois que se afastou. – Agora eu estou mais tranqüila.

Então ela levantou e correu em direção ao banheiro.

- Preciso me preparar. – ela falou já na porta – Tomar um banho caprichado para ficar bem perfumada para ele. Você me ajuda a escolher a roupa certa? E a lingerie também?

Ai meu santinho. Por que um raio não cai na minha cabeça quando eu preciso. Um terremoto também seria bem vindo. Desse jeito eu vou ter pesadelos.

- Claro! Será um prazer. – respondi apenas, para evitar falar besteira.

Ela entrou no banheiro em seguida, fechando a porta com um sorriso no rosto e cantarolando.

E o Oscar de melhor atriz vai para... Suzannah Simon!

Ok. Fase um da minha ajuda para a primeira vez de Gina: concluída!

Mas antes de iniciar a fase dois eu precisava vestir alguma roupa. Já estava começando a ficar com frio enrolada apenas naquela toalha molhada. Peguei um short jeans curto e uma regata branca, me vesti rapidamente e saí do quarto em direção à segunda fase. Parei em frente à porta do quarto de Jake e bati.

Assim que entrei me arrependi. Que cheiro era aquele? Era uma mistura de suor e roupa suja. Argh. Além do cheiro ainda tinha a bagunça. Roupas espalhadas por todo canto visível – e aposto como nos não visíveis também –, revistas de carro jogadas no chão e na cama, diversos pôsteres daquele estúpido Camaro na parede.

Jake estava sentado no chão, só de bermuda e jogava vídeo game com uma empolgação infantil.

- Ah, é você. – ele exclamou, desviando a vista do videogame apenas o suficiente para dar uma rápida olhada em mim e voltou sua atenção ao jogo.

- É, sou eu. – murmurei entrando naquele antro e fechando a porta atrás de mim. – Quero falar com você.

- Manda! – ele falou ainda sem desviar a vista do jogo.

_Manda? Manda?! Eu sei o que eu vou mandar seu estúpido, imbecil, aproveitador de amigas inocentes._

- Será que você poderia parar de jogar um pouco e prestar atenção em mim? – perguntei calmamente.

- Eu estou prestando atenção em você. – e continuava com a atenção voltada para a batalha sangrenta que acontecia na tela. – Morre. Morre! – ele exclamou apertando os botões do controle tão rápido que mal se viam seus dedos.

Essa foi demais para mim. Andei até onde ele estava e puxei o cabo do controle que estava conectado a TV.

- Mas o quê...? – ele me encarou furioso – Porque você fez isso?!

- Posso falar agora? – perguntei parando a sua frente e cruzando os braços.

Ele ainda se inclinou para olhar o jogo na TV onde se via a mensagem "Você Perdeu, Babaca!", antes de se levantar e sentar no único ponto livre de tralhas na sua cama.

- Fala, Suze! – ele pediu num suspiro.

Resolvi não fazer rodeios.

- Você espera mesmo trazer minha melhor amiga para dormir aqui nessa zona que é o seu quarto?

Seus olhos se arregalaram na minha direção e sua boca ficou aberta por alguns segundos, conferindo-lhe uma aparência de doente mental, mas depois ele recuperou a pose e me encarou sem graça.

- Ela te falou? – ele perguntou constrangido.

- Claro que sim. – respondi ainda de braços cruzados. – Amigas sempre contam tudo uma para outra. Então, o que você pretende fazer com relação a isso? – perguntei abrindo os braços para abranger todo seu quarto.

- Isso o quê?

- Como o quê, Jake? Seu quarto?

- E o que tem ele? – ele perguntou olhando ao redor sem entender.

- Você acha que Gina vai gostar de deitar nessa sua cama fedorenta cheia de roupas sujas?

- Ela te falou alguma coisa? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Claro que não! Ela nunca entrou aqui, ou entrou?

- Não. Ainda não.

- E você pretende transar com ela aqui no meio das suas meias sujas?

Ele se levantou e foi até a TV para desligá-la parando ao meu lado.

- Isso é entre eu e ela.

- Gina é minha amiga e eu não vou permitir que ela seja obrigada a usar um protetor de nariz na primeira vez dela. Ou você não sabe que é a primeira vez dela?

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu com a voz um pouco abatida e baixou a cabeça desviando o olhar do meu – Mas é que eu não sou do tipo romântico. Nem saberia ser.

- É para isso que eu estou aqui. – afirmei categórica.

- Você vai me ajudar? – ele perguntou espantado erguendo os olhos para me encarar.

- Claro! Eu seria uma pessoa muito desnaturada se não ajudasse meu irmão a ser menos ogro com minha melhor amiga.

Ok. Pára tudo! Foi impressão minha ou eu acabei de chamar Jake de _irmão_?

Hum. Isso foi estranho. E curioso.

Jake abriu um enorme sorriso e, para tornar tudo ainda mais estranho, me abraçou erguendo um pouco meu corpo do chão.

- Obrigada, maninha! – ele exclamou depois que me soltou. – Você é o máximo.

Argh! Dane-se. Já que eu estou no inferno é melhor me juntar ao capeta mesmo.

Então agora chega com essa história de meio-irmão. Pelo menos para Jake. E pro David também. Ele é tão legalzinho comigo. Mas Brad continua sendo só _meio_-irmão. Por mim ele não seria nem isso.

Tá. Tudo bem que ele tinha sido bem fofo comigo naquela manhã que ele ficou todo protetor querendo conhecer Jesse para saber das intenções dele, mas tinha sido só aquela vez. E já faz muito tempo.

Mas, como eu sou uma alma caridosa, eu posso pensar na possibilidade de promover ele ao posto de irmão se ele for legal comigo mais alguma vez.

- Mas a gente precisa ir rápido. Só temos uma hora antes do jantar. Eu te ajudo a começar, mas você vai ter que terminar sozinho.

- Por quê?

- Por que eu tenho que ficar com Gina no quarto depois do jantar ou ela vai desconfiar que eu te ajudei.

- E onde ela está agora?

- No banho. Vai demorar um pouco ainda.

- No banho, é? Hum. – ele lançou um olhar malicioso em direção a parede como se tentasse ver através dela. E olha que ainda tinha o quarto de Brad no meio.

- Eca, Jake. Eu ainda estou aqui.

- E daí?

_Calma, Suze. Respira, respira!_

- Vai querer minha ajuda? – perguntei com calma.

- Claro!

- Então é melhor se comportar. – ele olhou na minha direção e bateu continência para mim. Gracinha! – Vamos começar.

- O que eu faço? – ele perguntou olhando ao redor.

- A primeira coisa que a gente tem que fazer é recolher a roupa suja. Vou lá embaixo pegar um saco para colocar tudo dentro. Enquanto isso você vai juntando tudo.

Sai para o corredor e antes de descer as escadas entrei no meu quarto para verificar se Gina ainda estava no banho. Estava. Ok.

Na volta para o quarto de Jake eu fiz a mesma coisa e dei uma leve batida na porta do banheiro para perguntar se Gina iria demorar. Ela me pediu mais quinze minutos que eu automaticamente aumentei para vinte.

Depois que recolhemos as roupas, Jake desceu para colocá-las na lavanderia e trazer produtos de limpeza enquanto eu recolhia as revistas e as colocava em uma cesta apropriada para isso, mas que estava vazia. Homens!

Trocamos os lençóis da cama – Jake retirou os sujos já que eu não tive coragem de tocá-los e eu forrei com os novos dando um acabamento melhor – antes que eu tivesse que voltar para o quarto para ajudar Gina com a roupa e a lingerie.

- Ok. Agora é com você. – avisei depois que o instrui com o resto da limpeza com os produtos. – Mas antes eu queria te dizer umas coisas.

- Sinto que lá vem bomba. – ele parou no meio do quarto e esperou que eu falasse.

- Em primeiro lugar – comecei – como você já sabe, essa é a primeira vez de Gina, então...

- Você vai mesmo querer conversar sobre sexo comigo, Suze? – ele me interrompeu cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Escuta aqui, seu garanhão. – isso foi para ofender, mas ele estufou o peito orgulhoso. Imbecil – Gina não é nenhuma Kelly Prescott que você pega de qualquer jeito.

- Eu sei que não. – ele garantiu e eu vi a sinceridade no seu rosto.

- Então é bom que você seja gentil e paciente com ela. Ela está um pouco nervosa.

- Está? – ele perguntou finalmente descruzando os braços e parecendo preocupado.

- Claro, mas é normal. É só você ser carinhoso com ela. Você consegue fazer isso?

- Claro que sim. Eu nunca a machucaria. – e ali estava a sinceridade novamente.

- Certo. Segunda coisa – continuei – Gina está se arrumando para você – eu tentei ignorar o novo olhar de malicia que ele dirigiu na direção do meu quarto – e é bom você fazer o mesmo.

- Quê? – ele me olhou espantado.

E eu lá falei grego?

- Eu só estou te pedindo para você tomar um banho decente e colocar uma roupa limpa e sem furos. É pedir demais?

- Não. Eu posso fazer isso.

- Ah, e você tem alguma cueca boxer? – Ok. Foi uma coisa meio estranha de perguntar ao meu irmão, mas é que eu lembrei de repente e não deu tempo de editar. E é claro que eu corei depois de perguntar.

Jake também corou, por incrível que isso possa parecer.

- Suze, essa conversa está começando a ficar estranha.

- Deixa de ser chato, Jake. – eu o repreendi embora achasse a mesma coisa. – Gina me disse que acha... er... sexy.

- Mesmo? – ele riu e seus olhos brilharam. – Eu tenho algumas. Tenho preta, branca, azul e cinza. Qual você acha melhor?

Ai céus! Eu acho melhor a gente pular a parte que eu ajudo a escolher a cor da cueca que meu irmão vai usar com a minha amiga.

- A preta. – respondi sem conseguir olhar para ele.

- Certo. O que mais ela falou que gosta? – ele perguntou empolgado. – Ela falou alguma coisa de como gosta mais quando eu a toco ou...

- Jake – eu o interrompi sem querer ouvir aquilo. – vamos voltar ao que interessa.

- Mas isso interessa. – ele retrucou.

- Terceira coisa – continuei, ignorando-o – deixa ela dormir aqui um pouco. Sei que seu pai e minha mãe não podem descobrir sobre isso, mas não é nem um pouco legal você mandar ela para o meu quarto assim que acabar. Espera o dia começar a amanhecer.

Jake franziu o cenho e me encarou com a expressão curiosa.

- Que foi? – perguntei sem entender sua atitude.

- Você é virgem, Suze?

- Quê?! – quase gritei tamanho foi o susto que eu tomei com a sua pergunta.

- É só que você fala como se tivesse experiência no assunto. – ele respondeu me analisando.

- Isso é lá pergunta que se faça. – eu falei tentando parecer ofendida.

- E você ainda não respondeu.

- Não respondi por que não é da sua conta.

- Nós estamos aqui falando da _minha_ vida sexual. – ele cruzou os braços e sorriu – Então eu acho que isso me dá o direito de perguntar sobre a sua.

E o pior é que dava mesmo. Mas eu não tinha coragem de responder, então achei melhor ficar em silêncio.

- Hum. – ele murmurou – Quem cala consente.

Eu apenas desviei meu olhar do dele e dei de ombros.

- Então é verdade? – ele exclamou rindo. – Uau. Eu sabia que você não era nenhuma santinha, mas também não imaginava que fosse tão...

- Tá bom, Jake. Já chega! – eu o interrompi, irritada – Tenho que voltar para o meu quarto. Gina já deve ter saído do banho. – abri a porta para sair – Ah, e não se esquece de usar camisinha. – sussurrei para ele antes de fechar a porta.

Só porque eu não precisava usar camisinha com o meu namorado, não queria dizer que eu não lembrava essas coisas.

Entrei no quarto e, como imaginei, Gina já estava lá revirando a sua pequena mala que estava no canto do quarto. Ainda estava apenas de toalha e deu um suspiro de alívio quando entrei.

- Nossa, até que enfim. – ela exclamou se erguendo para falar comigo – Pensei que tinha esquecido de mim. Onde você estava?

- Lá embaixo falando com a minha mãe. – improvisei. – E aí? Já escolheu a roupa?

- Ainda não – ela respondeu voltando a atenção para a mala. – Eu estou na dúvida.

Eu a ajudei com isso e ela já estava completamente vestida quando Andy gritou, do andar de baixo, que o jantar estava pronto. Escolhemos um vestido branco tomara-que-caia que ia até cerca de um palmo acima do joelho, e que ficava lindo em contraste com a pele bronzeada dela. Deixamos seus cabelos cacheados ao natural e ela estava pronta. Não era muito a cara dela usar uma roupa tão delicada, mas ela mesma disse que não queria usar nada de couro, nem jeans, então essa foi a melhor opção.

O jantar transcorreu sem problemas. Eu continuava a fingir que não percebia a mão de Jake na perna de Gina e ninguém percebeu que ela estava mais calada que de costume, já que David monopolizou toda a conversa falando sobre o acampamento de ciências que ele iria depois das festas de final de ano.

Hoje era o dia de Brad lavar os pratos, então depois que tiramos os pratos da mesa, eu subi com Gina para o meu quarto. Jake fingiu que eu não sabia de nada sobre a noite dos pombinhos e nos desejou boa noite antes de subirmos. Mas é claro que eu notei o olhar intenso que ele lançou na direção dela antes de sentar no sofá para assistir um filme com Andy.

Quando chegamos, Jesse estava lá sentado no assento da janela apreciando a vista da baía e estendeu a mão para mim depois que fechei a porta. Espera aí! Gina não iria dormir ali hoje, o que significava que eu teria a noite inteira a sós com meu namorado. Ah! A vida é bela!

Gina sentou na sua cama – que minha mãe tinha arrumado provavelmente quando eu estava no quarto de Jake – e pegou a Cosmopolitan, nervosa demais para conversar. Jesse estava sentado com as pernas estiradas no assento e eu sentei entre elas, me recostando no seu peito másculo. Era tão gostoso ficar ali com ele acariciando meu braço de leve e beijando meu pescoço e meus cabelos que nem notei o tempo passar.

- Está tudo bem, Gina? – Jesse perguntou depois de cerca de uma hora com os três em completo silêncio.

- Uhum. Está. – ela respondeu rápido sem tirar seu rosto que estava escondido atrás da revista.

- Você está calada. – ele insistiu.

Eu dei uma cotovelada de leve na sua barriga sinalizando para ele ficar quieto. Ele entendeu o recado e não falou mais nada.

- Não é nada. – sua voz começava a ficar histérica.

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para acalmar-la só não sabia o quê.

- Gina – chamei, e ela ergueu o olhar da revista – vem comigo.

Levantei e fui em direção ao banheiro. Ela me seguiu e eu fechei a porta depois que entramos.

- Você precisa relaxar, Gina. – falei olhando-a preocupada.

- Eu estou tentando. – ela murmurou visivelmente tensa.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para te ajudar?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava.

- Sei lá. Acho que... hum – ela assumiu uma expressão como se tivesse visto a luz no fim do túnel. – Acho que se você me falar um pouco de como é com você e Jesse talvez eu fique mais calma.

Ai meu Deus. Eu ia ter que descrever minha relação sexual com Jesse? Vergonha é pouco. Não que eu nunca tivesse falado nada para ela, mas a diferença era que ela estava pedindo isso para se preparar pra transar com meu irmão. E isso era, no mínimo, estranho.

- Você quer saber sobre o quê exatamente? – perguntei temendo sua resposta.

- Ah, sei lá. Como é que você faz para não ficar nervosa? Como é que você faz para entrar no clima da coisa?

- Eu não faço nada. – respondi com sinceridade – É só ele me tocar que eu já "entro no clima".

Eu notei sua cara de desapontamento então resolvi falar um pouco mais. Qualquer coisa que desviasse sua atenção.

- Sabe – comecei – hoje quando a gente voltou da praia e você ficou lá embaixo com Jake, eu encontrei Jesse aqui no quarto quando subi.

Ela apenas me encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas eu pude notar seu interesse.

- E a gente começou a se beijar – continuei – e não conseguimos parar.

Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto um enorme sorriso surgia nos seus lábios.

- Você está querendo me dizer – ela sussurrou – que você e Jesse...

- Sim. – respondi e consegui não corar.

- Quando? Onde? – ela quis saber.

- Aqui mesmo no banheiro. Mais especificamente nessa bancada que você está encostada.

Ela se afastou rápido do local e me lançou um olhar aparvalhado.

- Sua pervertida! – ela exclamou e nós rimos.

Depois que saímos para o quarto ela já estava completamente relaxada e ficou conversando conosco até que percebemos que todos na casa tinham ido dormir.

Ela respirou fundo e se levantou.

- Me deseje sorte. – pediu já andando na direção da porta.

- Boa sorte. – desejei – E divirta-se.

- Eu vou. – ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. Antes de sair ela se virou para mim – Obrigada por tudo, Suze.

- Disponha. – falei sorrindo.

Ela saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Onde ela está indo? – Jesse perguntou depois que ficamos a sós.

- Para o quarto de Jake. – respondi com simplicidade.

Jesse não falou nada, mas compreendeu o significado daquelas palavras.

- Então nós teremos o quarto só para nós essa noite? – ele perguntou em um sussurro com os lábios encostados no meu ouvido fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo meu corpo.

Eu simplesmente me virei ficando sentada no seu colo de frente para ele com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo e o beijei com paixão.

Essa noite prometia. E não apenas naquele quarto.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Era dia 22 de dezembro e eu estava no quarto com Gina embrulhando os presentes de Natal que tínhamos comprado. Eu já tinha embrulhado o dela na noite anterior para ela não ver. Tinha sido muito difícil achar seu presente, já que ela tinha tudo, mas eu tinha achado, com muita sorte, um CD que eu sabia que ela queria muito, mas que estava praticamente extinto.

Já estávamos quase acabando quando seu celular tocou.

- É minha mãe – ela falou antes de atender. – Oi mãe. – fez uma pausa para escutar – Sim, eu estou na casa dela. – nova pausa – O que aconteceu? – mais uma pausa, mas dessa vez mais longa. Gina se levantou do chão onde estávamos sentadas e andou até perto da janela onde Jesse lia um livro de biologia.

Pois é. Depois que ele tinha lido todos os meus livros de história e os que eu tinha trazido da biblioteca, ele passara sua atenção às ciências biológicas e, mais uma vez, eu preferia ficar de fora quando ele embarcava nesse tipo de leitura.

- Passar o Natal onde? – Gina exclamou visivelmente alterada. – Mas eu não quero ir. – ela escutava o que sua mãe falava, mas me olhava aflita. – Mãe, eu não quero! – falou novamente – Porque vovó é uma louca e vai querer arrancar meu piercing de novo. Da última vez demorou mais de um mês pra cicatrizar.

Eu não pude deixar de rir com isso, embora tivesse ficado triste de saber que Gina iria passar o Natal em New York com sua avó.

- Mãe, eu não vou para a casa dela nem arrastada. – eu podia ouvir sua mãe gritando no telefone embora não entendesse o que falava. – Tudo bem, eu estou indo para casa agora, mas vou logo avisando que não tem conversa que me faça passar o Natal com ela. Tá, mãe. Até daqui a pouco.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei assim que ela desligou.

- Minha avó caiu da escada e quebrou a bacia.

- Minha nossa! – exclamei assustada – Ela está bem?

- Está. Ainda está no hospital, mas vai receber alta amanhã. – ela sentou no chão novamente me ajudando a terminar o último embrulho. – O problema é que ela ia passar o Natal na casa do meu tio que mora em New Jersey, mas agora não vai poder viajar. Então ela inventou que quer os filhos dela em casa para celebrar o Natal juntos. Meu tio está indo hoje para lá com a família e minha mãe quer partir amanhã bem cedo, mas eu não quero ir. – ela terminou com a voz irritada.

- Você pode ficar aqui. – eu sugeri sem pensar, mas depois achei a idéia muito boa.

- Mesmo? – Gina perguntou excitada.

- Claro. – confirmei – Isso é, se sua mãe deixar.

- E a sua mãe? – ela perguntou incerta – Será que ela não se incomoda?

- Você tá de brincadeira? – perguntei sorrindo – Minha mãe te adora. Acho que por ela você se mudava de vez para cá.

Nós duas rimos enquanto separávamos a minha pilha de presentes da dela que era maior que a minha, já que ela insistira em comprar presentes para toda a minha família. Ela disse que falaria com a mãe dela e me ligaria logo em seguida e pegou apenas o presente da mãe e do pai já confiando na resposta positiva deles.

Assim que ela saiu, eu fui até a extensão do telefone ao lado da minha cama e liguei para minha mãe para informar as novidades e não me enganei com relação à sua reação.

- É claro que ela pode passar o Natal conosco. Vai ser maravilhoso. – então sua voz ficou um tanto embargada e eu imaginei que ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos – Ah, filhinha. Eu fico tão feliz de ver você fazendo tão boas amizades. É incrível como você está mudada. Eu te sinto tão mais leve.

E, por incrível que pareça, ela estava certa. Eu quase não precisava mais fingir ser uma garotinha meiga e inocente. Eu quase não me metia mais encrencas já que Gina – que simplesmente _amava_ ser uma mediadora – assumia todos os casos de novos fantasmas que apareciam na região.

Eu só entrava na jogada quando a coisa começava a se complicar como quando, por exemplo, um fantasma ficava mais agressivo que o normal. Então, como não tinha tanta coisa com o que me preocupar, eu acabei ficando mais calma. Mas ainda precisava me policiar com meu linguajar, principalmente quando ia responder a alguma das gracinhas de Brad na frente dos outros.

Depois que encerrei a ligação, eu guardei os presentes dentro do guarda-roupa e liguei o som colocando o CD de Janet Jackson para esperar a ligação de Gina.

- Que barulho é esse? – Jesse perguntou assim que a primeira música começou a tocar.

- Não começa Jesse. Você e sua implicância com meu gosto musical. – respondi simplesmente e me joguei na cama.

Jesse nunca aprovava as musicas que eu ouvia então, na maioria das vezes, eu a as escutava com os fones de ouvido.

- Ah, é musica? – ele retrucou encarando o aparelho de som com o cenho franzido – Pensei que estavam torturando alguém.

Eu preferi não responder e comecei a acompanhar a música com os olhos fechados. Quando os abri Jesse estava parado ao lado da cama me observando

- Por que você escuta esse tipo de música quando tem CDs tão bons na sua coleção? – ele perguntou com um sorriso irresistível no rosto.

- O que você considera bom, para mim é cafona.

- James Morrison não é cafona. – ele retrucou ainda sorrindo.

- James Morrison _é_ cafona. E – eu continuei quando ele estava prestes a discordar de mim mais uma vez – eu não tenho o CD dele.

- Claro que tem.

- Não, eu não tenho.

- Tem sim.

- Jesse – eu comecei num tom como se falasse com uma criança – eu saberia se tivesse algum CD desse cara. Afinal, os CDs são meus.

Ele simplesmente deu as costas para mim sem falar nada e se encaminhou até onde eu guardava meus CDs e DVDs. Procurou um pouco e voltou com uma caixinha na mão que estendeu para mim. Era... James Morrison.

- Você tem sim. – ele falou.

Quando foi que eu comprei isso? Esse estava bem longe de ser o tipo de música que eu estava acostumada a ouvir. Forcei um pouco a memória enquanto olhava o CD em minhas mãos. Ainda estava deitada na cama e Jesse continuava parado ao meu lado. Então eu lembrei. Eu tinha ganhado em uma brincadeira de amigo secreto da escola na Suíça. Como eu nunca tinha feito nenhuma amizade mais firme por lá, ninguém sabia o meu gosto musical e acabaram me dando esse. Eu me lembro de ter jogado o CD em um canto do quarto naquele mesmo dia e só o achara quando estava juntando minhas coisas para a mudança para a Califórnia.

- Se você nem sabia que tinha esse CD é porque nunca o ouviu. – Jesse continuou me encarando com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Mas eu sei que tipo de música ele toca. E eu não gosto.

- Bem, eu já ouvi e sei que é bom.

É. Jesse tinha essa mania de ficar mexendo nas minhas coisas quando eu não estava em casa.

- Sua opinião não conta muito já que você viveu numa época onde não se tinha muita variedade musical. – eu o contradisse e lhe estendi o CD de volta.

- Muito pelo contrário – ele me deu outro daqueles seus sorrisos perfeitos – Eu já vivi bastante e passei por muitos estilos musicais diferentes e posso dizer, com certeza, o que é bom ou não. E James Morrison é bom.

- Essa é a sua opinião. – e eu fechei os olhos e voltei a acompanhar a música.

Só tornei a abrir os olhos quando senti o colchão ceder ao meu lado quando Jesse se juntou a mim. Mas ele não ficou ali simplesmente ouvindo a música como eu estava. Ele deitou sobre mim apoiando seu peso sobre seu cotovelo, mas ainda assim permitindo que eu sentisse cada parte do seu corpo.

- Por que você não me deixa colocar esse CD? Depois que você ouvir, você diz se gostou ou não? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido de uma forma muito manipuladora.

- Eu não vou gostar. – minha voz saiu baixa já que eu fiquei completamente sem ar, meu corpo inteiro já respondendo ao seu.

- Você não sabe. – seus lábios roçavam no meu pescoço fazendo com que qualquer resposta evaporasse.

Suas mãos deslizaram por dentro da minha blusa tocando a pele nua da minha cintura e eu arqueei meu corpo involuntariamente de encontro ao seu.

- Por favor, hermosa. – ele pediu com a voz rouca de encontro ao meu ouvido.

- Er... o quê? – eu já não raciocinava direito. Meus seios arfavam e meu corpo estava inteiramente em chamas.

- Posso colocar o CD de James Morrison para tocar? – ele pediu no mesmo tom de voz com sua respiração roçando a pele sensível do meu pescoço.

- Sim. – foi só o que eu consegui dizer num sussurro. Sendo tão persuasivo assim Jesse poderia me pedir o que quisesse que eu não teria como negar. Ele podia até pedir que eu dançasse tango em um pé só que eu faria.

Ele sorriu triunfante contra a minha pele e levantou depois de beijar meus lábios de leve.

- Isso foi muito feio, Jesse. – eu o repreendi embora ainda estivesse com a respiração ofegante.

Ele apenas riu enquanto tirava o CD de Janet Jackson e colocava o de James Morrison no lugar. Assim que a melodia calma começou a ecoar pelo quarto ele veio na minha direção novamente e me estendeu a mão.

- Dança comigo? – ele pediu com um olhar intenso.

Tinha como negar um pedido desses? Impossível. Eu sou de carne e osso afinal de contas.

Ele me conduziu até o meio do quarto e eu passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou se afastando um pouco com o cenho franzido.

- Dançando com você. O que parece?

- Eu não sei dançar assim. – ele disse.

- É como eu sei. É fácil. Veja – eu tirei minhas mãos do pescoço dele e levei suas mãos até a minha cintura, então coloquei as minhas mãos de volta no seu pescoço. – Agora é só balançar no ritmo.

Jesse fez o que eu disse.

- Viu só? Você está dançando.

- Que tipo de dança é essa? – ele perguntou ainda achando aquilo estranho.

- Lenta. – eu falei – Nós chamamos de dança lenta.

Jesse não falou mais nada. Era incrível como ele aprendia tudo tão rápido.

Nós ficamos ali nos movimentando devagar ao som de James Morrison que, por incrível que possa parecer, eu gostei. Se bem que dançando com Jesse eu topava ouvir qualquer coisa, até mesmo Mariah Carey. É isso mesmo. Eu não gosto de Mariah Carey. Eu sei que a música "Hero" é um clássico, mas eu não vou com aquela cara dela de empregada emergente que ganhou na loteria. Ela pode até ser diva, mas para mim ela é a rainha suprema da cafonice.

O que eu estava fazendo? Como eu podia pensar em Mariah Carey quando tinha Jesse tão perto de mim?

Ele me puxou para mais perto do corpo dele, fazendo com que não restasse espaço algum entre nós. No momento que meu corpo encostou ao dele eu pude sentir que ele estava excitado. Ele percebeu que eu tinha sentido e sorriu sem graça.

- Você me deixa assim. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com a voz rouca, fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo meu corpo.

Então a dança lenta passou para algo mais quando eu rocei meu corpo no dele fazendo-o gemer de satisfação. Suas mãos percorriam minhas costas enquanto eu mantinha as minhas presas ao seu pescoço para me manter em pé já que minhas pernas tinham virado manteiga. Ele tocava em toda parte do meu corpo que suas mãos alcançavam, começando pelo quadril e subindo pela minha cintura, passando então para as minhas costas. Seu toque deixava um rastro de fogo na minha pele e em questão de segundos eu já estava clamando por mais.

Nossos corpos se moviam no ritmo da música friccionando um no outro a cada movimento. Eu finalmente consegui firmar minhas pernas e deixei minhas mãos deslizarem pelo seu peito descendo cada vez mais. Suas mãos a essa altura já estava dentro da minha blusa e subiam em direção aos meus seios. Eu prendi a respiração aguardando o contato quando, para minha total frustração, o telefone tocou.

Eu dei um pulo para trás do susto que levei. Essa foi a única vez que eu fiquei com muita raiva de ter uma extensão no quarto, já que seu toque quebrou o clima perfeito. Jesse também não parecia muito feliz a julgar pela forma como ele encarava o telefone como se quisesse jogá-lo pela janela.

- Essa dança foi... diferente. – ele falou com a voz ainda rouca.

Eu só tive tempo de sorrir para ele antes que ouvíssemos a voz de Andy.

- Suze – ele praticamente gritou do andar de baixo – É para você.

Corri para o aparelho já sabendo quem era. Mal falei "alô" quando ela começou a gritar empolgada do outro lado da linha.

- Ela deixou. Ela deixou! – ela falava tão alto que eu precisei afastar o fone do ouvido para não ficar surda. – Ah, que perfeito. Vai ser o melhor Natal da minha vida! – eu escutei um barulho surdo seguido de um gemido.

- Gina, está tudo bem? – perguntei tentando controlar o riso.

- Tá. Eu só tropecei. Já estou arrumando minhas malas. – ela falava apressada, mas não gritava mais – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, minha mãe quer o telefone da sua mãe para ligar para ela e confirmar se não tem nenhum problema mesmo eu passar o Natal com vocês. Você já falou com ela, não falou?

Ela falava tão rápido que eu mal tinha tempo de pensar nas suas palavras.

- Falei. – respondi e passei o número do trabalho da minha mãe.

- Ah, faz um favor para mim – ela pediu ainda com a voz agitada, mas quase num sussurro – Não fala para Jake que eu vou passar esses dias aí. Eu quero fazer uma surpresa.

- Pode deixar. – prometi.

- Bem que você disse que depois da primeira vez não dá vontade de parar.

Nós rimos e ela desligou prometendo chegar em menos de uma hora.

Gina ainda não tinha dormido com Jake desde a primeira vez que tinha sido há apenas dois dias atrás, mas pelo visto, ela já tinha gostado, e muito, da coisa. Eu praticamente tive que arrancá-la do quarto de Jake na manhã seguinte à primeira noite deles.

Jesse foi o responsável pela salvação. Ele me acordou na manhã de domingo ainda bem cedo.

- Suzannah – ele falava baixo, embora ninguém da casa pudesse ouvi-lo. – Suzannah – ele insistiu quando eu tentei ignorá-lo.

- O que foi, Jesse? – perguntei com a voz sonolenta – Que horas são?

- Ainda é cedo, mas...

- E hoje é domingo – eu o interrompi – E eu estou de férias. – tentei puxar o cobertor para cobrir meu rosto da claridade que começava a entrar pela cortina aberta da minha janela, mas ele me impediu.

- Suzannah, acorda. – sua voz estava ansiosa, mas eu não entendi o motivo.

- O que foi? – perguntei enfim o encarando irritada.

- Acho que sua mãe acordou.

Eu ouvi um barulho de pratos sendo retirados do armário no andar de baixo. É. Definitivamente alguém estava acordado. Provavelmente minha mãe já que ela era do tipo que madrugava.

- E daí? – eu perguntei ainda sem entender sua atitude.

- Gina ainda não voltou para o quarto.

Eu olhei para o sofá-cama que continuava intacto, então a lembrança de onde ela estava chegou à minha mente.

- Droga! – exclamei já pulando da cama – Jake é um imbecil mesmo, se alguém descobrir eu vou me ferrar junto com eles.

Olhei ao redor procurando minhas roupas que tinham sido jogadas de qualquer jeito pelo quarto na noite anterior. Jesse me ajudou a recolhê-las embora eu preferisse que ele não o tivesse feito, já que ele estava tão desprovido de roupa quanto eu e isso acabou tirando meu raciocínio momentaneamente. Depois que despertei do transe de ver Jesse nu, levei as roupas até o cesto de roupas sujas no banheiro, peguei uma camisola que tinha deixado por lá e vesti o roupão de algodão por cima antes de sair do quarto.

Minha mãe ainda estava na cozinha, mas eu preferi andar nas pontas dos pés evitando fazer qualquer barulho. Bati de leve na porta do quarto de Jake, mas depois de bater quatro vezes seguidas eu percebi que aquilo não adiantaria. Não podia bater mais forte ou minha mãe ouviria, então só me restava entrar para acordá-los. Ai meu Deus. Eu me meto em cada uma.

Coloquei uma mão na frente dos olhos para evitar ver alguma coisa que me faria vomitar e entrei fechando a porta atrás de mim sem ruídos.

- Jake? – chamei ainda enxergar. Nada de resposta. – Gina? – tentei novamente. Nada.

_Bando_ _de_ _surdos!_ – tive vontade de gritar.

- Jake? – tentei novamente aumentando um pouco o tom de voz.

Dessa vez eu ouvi um movimento de lençóis se movendo na cama.

- Mas que diabos...?! – ele exclamou, mas sem gritar. Ele tinha noção do perigo – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim levar Gina para o quarto já que você não seguiu o combinado. – era estranho conversar assim sem olhar para a pessoa, ainda mais sendo essa pessoa meu irmão que provavelmente estava nu a apenas alguns metros.

- E precisava entrar? – ele perguntou com a voz irritada.

- Suze? – Gina exclamou com a voz sonolenta. – O que...?

- Eu bati. Mais de uma vez, por sinal. – eu tateei a porta às minhas costas – Mamãe já acordou – informei girando a maçaneta devagar – É melhor você voltar logo para o quarto, Gina. E tentem não fazer barulho.

Saí apressada para me livrar daquele cheiro que era uma mistura do floral do produto que eu tinha dado para Jake limpar o quarto e outra coisa que eu prefiro não mencionar.

É claro que depois disso Gina descobriu que eu tinha ajudado Jake a deixar o quarto habitável para a noite deles.

- Mas eu desconfiei logo – ela dissera enquanto andávamos pelo shopping na tarde de domingo. Nosso plano inicial era ir pela manhã, mas isso não dera muito certo já que Gina mal tinha dormido durante a noite. – Eu estranhei quando vi o quarto dele tão arrumado. Eu nunca tinha entrado lá, mas já desconfiava que fosse algo parecido com um campo de batalha.

- Algo parecido – eu ri.

- Suze. – ela chamou embora eu estivesse ao seu lado.

- Oi?

- Obrigada por ajudar a tornar minha noite ainda mais perfeita.

- Para que serve as amigas, certo?

Ela apenas assentiu e continuamos nossa busca pelos presentes, cada uma com sua listinha na mão.

Pois é. Apesar de todo o nervosismo inicial, Gina tinha adorado a sua primeira vez. E a segunda vez também, conforme ela dissera, que tinha sido naquela mesma noite. Ela me contou tudo, com exceção de alguns detalhes que eu pedi que ela deixasse de fora. Ora! Ele é meu irmão afinal de contas. Eu não vou querer saber do tamanho de determinada coisa ou a forma como ele a toca e como isso a faz se sentir. Fora isso ela me contou tudo. E disse que não via a hora de repetir. E pelo visto ela repetiria essa noite.

Eu só precisava pedir para ela programar o despertador para acordá-los. Não queria ter que fazer isso outra vez.

Era véspera de Natal e minha casa parecia um hospício. Sem exageros. Minha mãe estava tão louca com essa coisa de ceia de Natal que já estava surtando. Eu ainda tentei acalmá-la ajudando-a a arrumar a mesa, mas quando eu perguntei se haveria lasanha no cardápio ela me expulsou da cozinha aos gritos. E eu juro que vi seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Que mal havia em perguntar isso? Eu gosto de lasanha, tá?! Os meninos já tinham fugido há tempos. No final só restou ela e Andy preparando tudo.

A ceia só seria servida à meia-noite, então Andy fez uns sanduíches para agüentarmos até lá, que comemos no quarto mesmo com medo de um novo ataque histérico da louca, digo, da minha mãe.

Às 21h eu e Gina já estávamos prontas. Assim que ela terminou, Jake bateu na porta para descer as escadas com ela. Foi fofo demais da conta. Ele até que ficava bonitinho quando estava bem vestido e não estava suado. Ele usava calça e camisa social assim como os outros homens da casa. Pelo visto a variedade iria ficar por conta das mulheres. Gina estava com um vestido tomara que caia preto – que fez minha mãe quase chorar de desgosto, pois, conforme ela dissera, Natal era para celebrar o nascimento e não ficar de luto – e o vestido era lindo. Justo na parte de cima e rodado do quadril para baixo com uma fita de cetim logo abaixo dos seios. Eu tinha optado por um vestido vermelho de alcinhas finas, que era justinho nos seios, mas daí para baixo era solto e ia até um palmo acima dos joelhos.

Jesse apareceu atrás de mim e eu vi seu reflexo no espelho.

- Você está linda. – ele murmurou com um sorriso perfeito no rosto mais que perfeito.

Lindo estava ele. Não que estivesse usando alguma roupa especial de Natal. Ele estava com a mesma roupa de sempre, mas cada vez que eu o via eu o achava ainda mais maravilhoso.

Eu andei até ele e o abracei sentindo uma leve vontade de chorar. Não sei se era o Natal que me deixava assim. Acho que não. Acho que foi o fato de eu ter visto Jake descer para a sala de mãos dadas com Gina e fiquei imaginando como seria fazer o mesmo com o meu namorado. Por que, meu Deus, eu não poderia ter esse simples desejo atendido? Era demais fazer com que meu namorado fantasma voltasse a viver? Eu nem peço muita coisa.

- Está tudo bem, hermosa? – Jesse perguntou estranhando meu silêncio, mas ainda não deixando de me abraçar.

- Está. – eu respondi e, para meu alívio, minha voz saiu firme. – É só que eu te amo demais.

E como eu amava aquele homem! Nossa! Chegava a doer. Mas de uma forma boa, é claro. Ai. Acho que o Natal estava me deixando melosa mesmo.

- Eu também te amo, mi hermosa. – ele se afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos. – Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro. – será que ele não tinha aprendido ainda? Ele poderia me pedir o que quiser que eu faria sem pestanejar.

- Eu – ele começou, mas parecia meio inseguro – posso ficar lá embaixo um pouco com vocês?

Eu o encarei sem acreditar no que ele estava pedindo. Minha nossa! Seria perfeito. Tudo bem que ninguém poderia vê-lo, mas... quer dizer, Gina iria vê-lo, mas ainda assim seria muito bom.

As lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos e, dessa vez, eu não me preocupei em escondê-las. Ao invés de respondê-lo eu pulei nos seus braços, abraçando-o forte.

- Isso é um sim? – ele perguntou rindo, me abraçando de volta.

- Isso é um super sim! – ainda bem que eu estava usando maquiagem à prova d'água.

E então, como eu sou um gênio no corpo de uma garota muito da esperta, eu tive uma idéia.

- Jesse, posso te pedir uma coisa também?

- Claro.

- Desce comigo? – afinal, mesmo sem minha família poder vê-lo eu saberia que ele estava ali e isso já seria mais que suficiente.

Mais uma vez as palavras não foram necessárias. O sorriso que apareceu no seu rosto foi de completa felicidade e logo em seguida ele me puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Tudo bem que eu teria que retocar o batom depois dessa, mas e daí? Dane-se! Queria mesmo era beijar aquela boca gostosa. E bota gostosa nisso!

Opa. O que era isso na minha... er.. bunda? Mão boba? Opa, opa! Adoro mão boba. A minha mão também estava bem bobinha descendo pelas costas dele. Mas, como nem tudo são flores e meu namorado é muito bem comportado quando deve ser, ele se afastou de mim. Relutante, mas se afastou. Contei até dez na minha mente enquanto minha respiração voltava ao normal.

- Isso foi um sim? – perguntei ainda arfante.

Ele deu mais um dos seus sorrisos de tirar o pouco fôlego que me restava e me deu um abraço rápido.

- Isso foi um super sim! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de se afastar.

Céus. Lindo, lindo, lindo. Meu, meu, meu. Todo meu!

Verifiquei minha aparência no espelho, arrumei o que precisava e saí para o corredor com Jesse do meu lado. Quando chegamos ao topo da escada ele passou um braço em volta da minha cintura. Queria pegar a mão dele, mas aí já era pedir demais que ninguém notasse a minha mão segurando o nada no ar.

Gina estava perto das escadas e se engasgou cuspindo coca para todo lado quando viu com quem eu estava. Ainda bem que não tinha ninguém à sua frente.

Jesse riu ao meu lado e eu também. Com a diferença que eu não estava rindo por causa de Gina. Eu ria porque não conseguia fazer outra coisa.

Durante toda noite Jesse ficou perto de mim. Duas vezes Brad o atravessou sem querer e quase derramou o refrigerante adulterado – não que ele tenha dito isso, mas Brad não ficaria tão feliz assim com um simples copo de refrigerante. Stephanie também estava conosco nessa noite. Gina pedira para eu chamá-la assim que terminei de descer as escadas e agora ela conversava com Jesse animadamente e eu jamais o vira tão feliz. Os dois estavam encostados na parede para evitar mais derramamento de refrigerantes ou outras coisas

Jesse poderia até ter mais de cento e cinqüenta anos, mas ali ele era apenas um homem jovem de vinte anos aproveitando um Natal depois de tanto tempo sendo privado desse simples prazer. Eu nem ouvia mais o que as pessoas na sala conversavam. Era só o mesmo papo de véspera de Natal e eu estava sem saco para aquilo.

Fiquei apenas observando Jesse enquanto ele conversava com Steph e era quase como se os dois estivessem vivos. Só o que os diferenciava era o leve brilho que os corpos deles emitiam.

Faltando cinco minutos para a meia noite – estava até parecendo virada de ano – Andy serviu ponche para todos – sem álcool para os menores de idade. Então ele ergueu sua taça para propor um brinde.

- Nunca pensei que pudesse me emocionar novamente em um Natal – ele começou a dizer. Olhou em torno da sala e em seguida para minha mãe. – Nem que esta casa se tornaria um lar, muito menos que uma mulher tão especial fosse aparecer do nada e transformar tudo, em tão pouco tempo. – os olhos da minha mãe já estavam prestes a transbordar de lágrimas – Você conseguiu trazer a alegria de volta às nossas vidas e eu serei eternamente grato por isso. – então ele olhou para mim. Hein? O que foi? – Suze, você é uma menina de ouro. Espero que um dia esses dois pentelhos aqui - ele falou apontando para Jake e Brad – aprendam a ser educados e gentis como você.

Ou aprendam a atuar tão bem quanto eu. Me senti super mal nessa hora. Consciência pesada é um bicho ruim de lidar. E é claro que Brad olhou para mim como se quisesse me fuzilar com os olhos. E eu fiz de conta que fiquei com medo. Jake apenas sorriu de leve e deu um beijo no rosto de Gina e sussurrou alguma coisa fazendo-a rir. Eles não estavam falando de mim, estavam?

Andy ergueu a taça mais uma vez.

- Um brinde às duas mulheres que vieram para completar a família Ackerman com seu brilho e muita paciência para lidar com esses homens de uma vez só.

Todos ergueram suas taças e brindaram juntos. Então minha mãe também levantou para propor outro brinde. _Olha o mico, mãe!_ Ela enxugou as lágrimas com um lenço de papel que já estava ao seu lado e ergueu a taça.

- Em primeiro lugar – ela começou – eu gostaria de dizer que é um prazer lidar com todos esses homens de uma vez. Eu faço isso de muito bom gosto. Eu amo todos vocês como se fossem meus filhos. – e daí ela teve que parar por alguns segundos antes de conseguir falar de novo – E eu fico tão feliz de ver todos vocês se dando bem – ela olhou para mim e para os outros três "filhos" dela – e ainda mais feliz de ver que a minha Suzinha está se adaptando tão bem aqui. Nunca pensei que um dia viria minha filhinha tão feliz – olhou para Gina que também estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Gina, meu anjo, obrigada por ser essa amiga tão verdadeira para a minha filha. Você será sempre bem vinda nessa casa.

Ergueu a taça mais uma vez, impossibilitada de continuar. Andy foi até ela e a abraçou sussurrando palavras carinhosas no seu ouvido.

E, o que era aquilo? Era impressão minha ou Gina estava se levantando para propor um brinde. _Senta aí, sua louca!_ – tive vontade de gritar. Desde quando Gina era do tipo que brindava no Natal?

- Eu sei que todos já devem estar querendo comer, mas eu prometo que serei breve. – deu um pigarro de leve para limpar a garganta antes de começar – Primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer a todos por permitir que eu passasse o Natal com vocês...

- Que é isso, meu anjo – minha mãe a interrompeu. – é um prazer ter você aqui.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu um pouco constrangida. Esse "meu anjo" constrange qualquer um. – Eu confesso que não queria me mudar para a Califórnia. Eu achava que nunca conseguiria viver num lugar que não fosse New York. Mas hoje eu agradeço aos meus pais por terem sido irredutíveis na decisão que eles tomaram. Conhecer você, Suze – ela olhou para mim com um sorriso que dizia mais que as palavras – foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde a morte da minha irmã. E eu sei que ela está aqui conosco em espírito – quase me virei na direção de Steph quando ouvi um "É isso aí!" atrás de mim – e que ela está muito feliz por mim. – ela deu uma rápida olhada na direção da irmã antes de voltar à atenção aos outros da sala – E é claro que ser amiga de Suze também tem a vantagem dela ter um irmão muito lindo e que por sinal é meu namorado.

Todos riram depois dessa e Jake a puxou para o colo desajeitado e deu um beijo no seu pescoço.

Espera. Agora também me deu vontade de falar. Eu hein. Que estranho. Mas... vamos que vamos!

Mas antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, depois de já estar de pé também, eu ouvi a voz suave de Brad. Sentiu a ironia?

- Não inventa, Suze! – ele gritou comigo – Eu estou com fome.

- Brad! – Andy o censurou – Continuei falando e vai ficar sem jantar.

_Você poderia ter ficado calado quando teve a chance_. Essa frase eu transmiti no olhar que lancei para ele e então comecei meu brinde.

- Eu não sou muito boa com isso, mas vou me esforçar. – respirei fundo e comecei – Essa vinda para Carmel não poderia ter sido melhor para mim. Eu amo tudo aqui. Adoro o mar. Adoro a escola. Os amigos que eu fiz nela. – olhei para Gina com o mesmo sorriso que ela tinha lançado para mim – Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe, Gina?

- É, eu sei sim. – ela sorriu emocionada. Credo. Todo mundo estava tão chorão hoje. – Eu também te amo.

- Mãe, no dia que eu cheguei aqui, a primeira coisa que eu notei era como você estava diferente. Fazia anos que eu não te via tão sorridente e completa. Andy, obrigada por ser esse marido maravilho para a minha mãe e por fazê-la feliz de novo. – Andy murmurou um "É um prazer" e eu esperei um pouco para a minha mãe diminuir o choro e continuei. – E eu também amo essa casa antiga e aconchegante e tudo que ela me trouxe. – olhei no fundo dos olhos da pessoa mais especial para mim e falei o que mais queria. – Principalmente as pessoas que moram dentro dela há tanto tempo.

- Aê maninha! – Brad exclamou – Que lindo. Alguém me passa um lencinho.

- Brad! – Andy o repreendeu novamente.

- Está tudo bem, Andy. – olhei para Brad sem hesitar – Apesar de você ser tão implicante comigo, Brad, eu também te amo – e pior é que amava mesmo – Você é o meu irmão chato. Toda garota precisa de um.

E ergui minha taça enquanto todos na sala se acabavam de rir. E Brad? Bem, na hora que ele voltou a si Andy já estava cortando o peru. Deixei todos seguirem na frente e fiquei sozinha com Jesse na sala.

- Feliz Natal, meu amor – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido me abraçando pela cintura.

- Feliz Natal.

E bota feliz nisso! O que mais eu poderia querer? Tinha uma família maravilhosa – embora meio maluca –, amigos indescritíveis e ainda tinha um homem perfeito completamente apaixonado por mim. Ah, e eu por ele, é claro! É tão bom amar e ser correspondida.

E foi assim, nessa completa alegria, que eu passei os últimos dias do ano. A virada do ano foi bem parecida. Gina continuou conosco já que sua família decidira ficar em New York por mais uns dias. Nem preciso dizer o quanto Jake vibrou com essa notícia.

As únicas diferenças foi que não houve discursos – duas vezes ninguém merece! – e nós passamos na praia. Andy montou uma tenda e fizemos a festa lá mesmo. Jake e Brad se responsabilizaram pelos fogos de artifício e a família de Cee Cee e Adam também estavam lá.

É como eu já disse. Nada poderia estar mais perfeito. Ainda mais com Jesse novamente ao meu lado.

E eu estava tão feliz que não notei de imediato quando Jesse se afastou um pouco do grupo depois que minha mãe, em alto e bom som, mencionou o meu aniversário que seria dali a alguns dias – "minha Suzinha está crescendo tão rápido". E também não percebi que ele não estava sendo sincero quando, depois de procurá-lo, eu perguntei por que ele tinha feito isso.

- Eu pensei ter visto um fantasma perto das rochas. – ele dissera.

E eu acreditei. E ignorei o aperto que se formou no meu peito quando ele acariciou meu rosto sem falar mais nada, com os olhos vazios, e me conduziu de volta a festa.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Fim de festa era sempre assim. Todo mundo parecendo que tinha sido pisoteado, mordido e jogado no lixo. Quer dizer, não sei se todo mundo, mas era como eu estava me sentindo. Mas agora não adiantava me arrepender de ter aceitado o coquetel que Brad tinha me oferecido. Mas eu ainda poderia xingá-lo o quanto quisesse. E era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo.

- Aquele imbecil disse que tinha pouco álcool. – eu murmurava, sem conseguir aumentar mais a minha voz.

Estava deitada na cama com as mãos pressionando a têmpora numa tentativa inútil de fazer minha cabeça parar de doer. Jesse estava ao meu lado com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, me olhando, enquanto a outra acariciava meus cabelos.

- Você precisa tomar alguma coisa para a dor. – ele falou baixo para não piorar meu desconforto. – Ela não vai desaparecer sozinha.

E foi assim que nós dois passamos o nosso primeiro dia do ano. Ele cuidando de mim, me seguindo por todo lugar e eu fingindo que ainda estava mal.

Tudo já tinha voltado à normalidade na minha casa. Minha mãe e Andy já tinham voltado para o trabalho depois de passarem as festas de final de ano em casa e David estava no acampamento dos nerds.

Os dias estavam passando muito rápido e quando eu dei por mim, faltava apenas dois dias para o meu aniversário. Em breve eu estaria com dezessete anos. Era para eu estar feliz, mas por algum motivo que eu ainda não tinha entendido, eu não estava. Eu não sei se era pelo fato de estar envelhecendo ou se era pelo estranho comportamento que Jesse vinha tendo nos últimos dias. Infelizmente eu estava mais inclinada a acreditar na segunda opção.

Jesse desaparecia por horas durante o dia e nunca dizia onde estava. Quando eu perguntava, ele inventava alguma desculpa que nunca me convencia. E estava mais calado que o normal. Várias vezes, quando estávamos juntos, eu o pegava encarando o nada totalmente perdido em pensamentos. E, mais uma vez, ele não me dizia o motivo.

- Ele deve estar preparando alguma surpresa para o seu aniversário. – Gina sugerira quando eu tinha comentado meus temores.

Em parte, ela estava certa. Era o dia do meu aniversário e eu estava subindo uma colina de olhos vendados, sendo guiada por ele.

Depois de muito esforço eu tinha convencido minha mãe a me deixar sair na parte da manhã, prometendo voltar antes do jantar.

- Jesse, se eu cair...

- Você não vai cair, hermosa – ele ria – Eu nunca permitiria isso.

E assim nós continuamos nosso caminho. Quer dizer, o caminho dele já que eu não fazia idéia para onde estávamos indo. Eu sentia o cheiro da água salgada misturada na brisa que soprava e sabia que deveríamos estar perto do mar, mas não na praia. Eu podia sentir a grama nos meus pés.

Finalmente paramos, depois de andar por cerca de quinze minutos. Ele ficou atrás de mim e tirou a venda dos meus olhos. E o que vi em seguida me deixou completamente sem fôlego.

Estávamos muitos metros acima do mar, em uma espécie de penhasco. A grama muito verde se estendia por todo o caminho e mais a frente, havia uma árvore frondosa com pequenas flores amarelas. Não fazia idéia que tipo de árvore era aquela, mas era linda. E logo abaixo dela, à sua sombra, havia uma toalha estendida com uma variedade incrível de comida. E em toda extensão da toalha havia pétalas de rosas vermelhas entrando em contraste com o branco do tecido.

- Jesse, que lindo! – eu corri até a sombra da árvore rodando em torno de mim mesma, excitada como uma criança. O cenário parecia ter saído de um filme.

- Achei que fosse gostar – Jesse disse chegando perto de mim e me envolvendo pela cintura. – Feliz aniversário, hermosa.

- Ah, Jesse – eu exclamei enquanto envolvia meus braços no seu pescoço. – Obrigada! Eu amei. Está tudo perfeito! – e o beijei.

Nós nos sentamos embaixo da árvore e, depois que eu já tinha devorado quase toda a comida que ele tinha trazido com a ajuda de Stephanie – ele tinha colhido as frutas e ela tinha pegado os doces, o bolo e o suco da sua casa – ele encostou-se ao troco da árvore e eu me apoiei no seu peito firme. Ficamos ali apreciando a paisagem com ele acariciando meus braços e meus cabelos, sentindo a brisa do mar soprar fresca no meu rosto.

- Eu te amo muito, Suzannah – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido depois de um tempo – Nunca esqueça isso.

- Impossível esquecer. – eu inclinei minha cabeça para o lado para poder olhar nos seus olhos negros – Eu também te amo.

Ele beijou meus cabelos me apertando mais firme nos seus braços. Foi impressão minha ou eu o senti tremer? Fantasmas tremiam?

- Não importa o que aconteça – ele falou no mesmo tom – eu vou te amar para sempre.

Era normal sentir aquela dor no peito novamente? Normal ou não, foi o que eu senti. E ainda mais forte.

- Está tudo bem? – eu perguntei estranhando o seu tom. Parecia... não queria nem pensar no que parecia.

- Claro. – ele falou, mas seu olhar estava distante mais uma vez. – Eu só queria te dizer isso. Para você nunca esquecer o que eu sinto por você.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer porque você sempre estará comigo para me lembrar.

E mais uma vez eu senti seu corpo tremer. E dessa vez eu tenho certeza que não foi impressão.

- É melhor nós voltarmos antes que sua mãe fique preocupada.

Ele tentou se levantar, mas eu o impedi.

- Eu falei para ela que voltava antes do anoitecer. – eu informei – Ainda falta muito para isso.

Apesar do que Gina falara, Jesse já tinha me mostrado a surpresa do meu aniversário, mas continuava estranho. E isso me deu medo por não saber o que se passava na sua mente.

Mas, antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, ele afastou meus cabelos do ombro para deixar a pele do pescoço livre para o beijo que ele depositou ali. E então, como já era tão comum acontecer, eu perdi toda a linha de raciocínio e apenas aproveitei a carícia.

Aos poucos ele foi virando o meu corpo delicadamente até que eu ficasse de frente para ele, com um joelho de cada lado do seu quadril para que ele pudesse me beijar. O beijo foi tão cheio de encantamento quanto a paisagem à nossa volta. Continha paixão, uma paixão avassaladora que me fez corresponder com a mesma urgência quando aqueles lábios perfeitos tomaram os meus, paixão que me fez abraçá-lo pelo pescoço e me moldar ao seu corpo forte, viril.

Mas o beijo também era repleto de infinita doçura, com o amor sendo transmitido em cada suspiro, cada toque.

Jesse ergueu a cabeça, enfim, para fitar os meus olhos com intensidade, mas me manteve envolta com seus braços protetores, uma mão afagando os meus cabelos. Ele arfava como se precisasse de ar e eu estava na mesma situação. Com a diferença que eu _precisava_ de ar.

- Você é tão doce – ele sussurrou enquanto percorria o contorno dos meus lábios sensualmente com o polegar e depois afagava meu rosto com imensa ternura – Seus olhos me hipnotizam, hermosa – sua voz estava muito rouca – Eu te quero tanto.

Oh, Céus! Eu ainda vou ter um treco com esse homem.

- Você já me tem. – eu sussurrei, beijando os dedos que iam acariciando minha pele com tanta gentileza.

Eu fechei os olhos com um suspiro de contentamento e pousei a cabeça no peito dele. Ali, naquele penhasco, envolta naqueles braços fortes, eu me sentia segura, protegida. O mundo externo com todas as suas incertezas e sofrimentos não poderia me atingir enquanto estivesse com ele.

Sua mão acariciava minhas costas sedutoramente, primeiro nos ombros, descendo para a cintura e indo até o quadril.

Eu senti uma corrente eletrizante me percorrendo, meu corpo arqueando de encontro ao dele, enquanto o fogo da paixão era despertado bem no centro do meu ser, aquele toque tão hábil fazendo as chamas se alastrarem por todo meu corpo.

- Jesse... – eu sussurrei, erguendo o rosto para fitá-lo, minha voz repleta de anseio.

Ele tomou meus lábios com um inebriante misto de volúpia e sofreguidão. Me beijou longamente até que ambos estavam sem fôlego novamente. Ele me fitava mais uma vez com intensidade, em meio aquela atmosfera de magia, os olhos negros brilhando de desejo. Por um momento interminável, ficamos em suspenso no tempo, tomados pela intensidade da paixão, da necessidade mútua. Então, com um gemido abafado, Jesse tornou a se inclinar para tomar meus lábios com um beijo faminto, possessivo.

Somente naquele ponto em que nós dois teríamos mergulhado irremediavelmente em completo abandono, Jesse finalmente me afastou. Atordoada, eu o encarei com um protesto incoerente. As mãos grandes e fortes que haviam me acariciado até que meu corpo ardesse de desejo, agora seguravam meus braços, me mantendo longe.

- Não, minha querida, não... – a voz de Jesse soou trêmula e rouca, enquanto tentava recobrar o fôlego e o controle – Não aqui.

Meu próprio desejo clamava por ser aplacado e minha respiração estava igualmente ofegante, o coração disparado.

- Porque não? – foi só o que eu consegui perguntar com a voz entrecortada pela falta de ar.

Ele me encarou com os olhos arregalados e seus lábios se abriram sensualmente enquanto ele tentava processar o significado da minha pergunta.

- Hermosa – ele falou enfim –, estamos em um lugar aberto. Alguém pode ver.

- Eu não vi ninguém desde que chegamos aqui. - eu o encarei com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Acho que temos privacidade suficiente.

Ai meu Deus. O que deu em mim? Desde quando eu tinha vontade de fazer amor em um lugar público? Desde quando eu tinha coragem para propor isso? Mas o pior de tudo era que eu queria mesmo fazer aquilo. Ali naquele lugar, que eu já sentia que era só nosso, eu queria ter Jesse só para mim.

Incerto, Jesse continuou me olhando sem falar nada e eu tenho certeza que ele via a determinação no meu olhar.

- É meu aniversário, Jesse – eu o lembrei com um sorriso suave no rosto e me inclinei para beijar seu pescoço, lambendo a pele eroticamente.

- Suzannah – ele me repreendeu, mas sua voz estava fraca, completamente dominada pela luxuria. – Isso é chantagem.

- E está funcionando? – eu perguntei sem interromper a carícia fazendo com que minha respiração roçasse sua pele.

Sua única resposta foi um gemido rouco e eu soltei um riso de contentamento quando ele me abraçou pelos ombros e me fitou com um brilho nos olhos negros. Um brilho que dizia mais do que qualquer palavra.

E sem falar mais nada, ele me deitou com as costas na toalha cheia de pétalas de rosa vermelha e agora com algumas flores amarelas que tinham caído da árvore, e se deitou sobre mim com gentileza e quase reverência.

- Suzannah – sussurrou num tom de voz torturado, ansioso.

Então ele começou a depositar beijos suaves no meu ombro, no pescoço, no colo.

Eu deixei a cabeça pender para trás e fechei meus olhos enquanto aqueles lábios experientes deixavam uma trilha de fogo na minha pele.

As mãos fortes percorriam meu corpo, acariciando, provocando. Eu sentia o ar fresco de encontro a minha pele febril e o toque de Jesse enquanto ele deslizava meu vestido até minha cintura. Ouvi quando ele respirou fundo e abri os olhos, deparando com os olhos dele percorrendo meu corpo nu.

- Tão macia – ele disse, reverente, e traçou o contorno arredondado dos meus seios com a ponta dos dedos, afagando, enfim, o mamilo.

Tornando a se inclinar, ele fechou os lábios sobre o mamilo túmido, descrevendo círculos em volta com a língua. Mordiscou-o de leve e, então, sugou-o gentilmente.

Sem poder me conter, soltei um grito de prazer e arqueei meu corpo numa reação cheia de ardor. Ele prolongou a carícia, estimulando, incitando e, então, levantou-se me erguendo com ele. Abriu o último fecho que mantinha o vestido preso junto à minha cintura, deixando-o deslizar até os meus pés.

Eu deveria estar envergonhada por estar daquele jeito, quase completamente despida, exposta em um lugar tão aberto, mas não estava. Não naquele momento quando vestia apenas a minha calcinha de renda e me sentia totalmente à vontade com o homem a minha frente e com o poder que eu sabia possuir para fazer com que Jesse me desejasse.

E ele me desejava. Isso era totalmente evidente no seu olhar de puro ardor. Ele me queria com a mesma paixão que me tomava.

- Você é tão linda – ele disse com óbvio fascínio. – Tão cheia de vida, real e quente.

Ele observava cada parte do meu corpo como se tentasse decorar cada mínimo detalhe.

Eu sentia que aquelas suas palavras e a sua atitude significavam mais do que ele deixava transparecer, mas, mais uma vez, seu toque foi o suficiente para me fazer esquecer tudo.

Jesse acariciou o meu braço, o quadril e, então, deslizou a ponta dos dedos pela cintura da minha calcinha, o contato quase imperceptível, mas o bastante para me fazer estremecer.

- E você ainda está vestido – eu o puxei pela camisa.

Ele abriu um largo sorriso, me abraçando pela cintura, e me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Você pode remediar facilmente esse pequeno problema.

Eu não sabia o que era mais erótico, Jesse me despindo, ou deixando que eu o despisse.

Eu ri e ergui seus braços para poder remover a camisa. Eu sentia as mãos vibrando enquanto deslizava as palmas em seu peito de músculos bem definidos.

- Não pare... – ele pediu num murmúrio.

E eu não parei. Minhas mãos desceram até o começo da sua calça, mas em vez de retirá-la eu me ajoelhei para remover suas botas. Depois que elas já tinham sido jogadas longe eu, ainda sem me erguer, comei a abrir sua calça, meu rosto ficando na altura do seu quadril.

Devagar, fazendo muito esforço para evitar que minhas mãos tremessem, eu deslizei a peça pelas suas pernas e, com a ajuda dele, removi-a completamente. Minhas mãos tornaram a subir por seu corpo, começando nos seus tornozelos e subindo até o seu quadril. Seu membro rijo estava na mesma altura do meu rosto e, com uma ousadia que eu nunca pensei sentir, eu encostei meus lábios nele. Num gemido rouco e torturado, Jesse me ergueu rápido pelos ombros. No mesmo instante eu envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e, com um gemido abafado, ele pressionou seu corpo ao meu e me beijou com todo seu ardor.

Ainda me beijando ele removeu minha calcinha, me deitou novamente na toalha e cobriu meu corpo com o seu. Um beijo sôfrego, enquanto os nossos corpos ansiavam pela completa união. E, então, Jesse me possuía e a explosão de paixão enquanto nos entregávamos um ao outro com mútuo abandono o fez dizer meu nome com uma intensidade que pareceu vir do fundo de sua alma.

Eu não ouvia mais nada, tudo foi sobrepujado pelo puro enlevo do êxtase fabuloso que nos arrebatou, nos tornando um só.

Continuamos abraçados esperando nossa respiração voltar ao normal com ele acariciando meus cabelos e eu acabei adormecendo. Quando despertei Jesse tinha dado um jeito de me cobrir parcialmente com a toalha, mas ele não estava ao meu lado. Me ergui um pouco e o vi sentado encostado ao tronco da árvore, já completamente vestido, me observando com aquele mesmo olhar distante que eu tinha visto por toda semana e o medo voltou com força total.

- Um dólar pelo seu pensamento. – eu me esforcei para soar natural.

Ele continuou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Eu estava pensando em como você é perfeita – ele falou e sua voz estava repleta de carinho e admiração – Em como eu tive sorte de te conhecer. E como você me completou com seu amor. E ainda mais sorte por você me amar sendo quem eu sou.

- Sendo esse homem maravilhoso que você é – eu falei com a voz embargada não pela emoção, mas pelo medo.

- Sendo apenas um fantasma. – ele me corrigiu.

Eu me envolvi na toalha e me aproximei mais dele pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Você nunca foi um fantasma para mim, Jesse. – eu tentava a todo custo manter a minha voz firme.

- Eu sempre serei um fantasma, Suzannah – e, para meu completo desespero, ele afastou minhas mãos e se ergueu. Andou até a ponta do penhasco e se voltou para me olhar – Ao contrário de você. Você é jovem, Suzannah, e tem toda uma vida pela frente.

- Jesse – eu o cortei me aproximando dele – nós já tivemos essa conversa antes.

- Eu sei – ele falou –, mas então eu percebi o quanto estava sendo egoísta de impedir você de ter uma vida normal.

- Eu já te disse que minha vida é com você! – eu contrariei, mas sem encontrar força suficiente para deixar minha voz firme.

- Você não pode ter uma vida ao lado de uma pessoa que está morta. Eu não posso permitir que você desista de tanto por mim.

- Eu não me importo...

Eu lutava para controlar os tremores que percorriam meu corpo.

- Mas eu sim. – então ele andou até onde estavam as minhas roupas e me entregou. – Vamos. Depois terminamos essa conversa.

- Não! – eu gritei e joguei a roupa no chão – Vamos conversar agora!

- Daqui a pouco vai anoitecer e sua mãe ficará preocupada.

- Eu não me importo. – tornei a dizer.

Ele apenas me olhou com aqueles olhos negros e, sem falar nada, tornou a pegar as peças e colocou-as nos meus braços.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Se eu não chegasse no horário prometido era provável que minha mãe mandasse os meninos virem atrás de mim. Relutante, eu me vesti e ele pegou a toalha dobrando-a de qualquer jeito.

- Vamos.

Começamos a descer a colina e ele não falou mais nada.

- Por que você está fazendo isso, Jesse? – eu perguntei em dado momento, não suportando mais seu silêncio.

- Em casa nós conversamos. – foi só o que ele falou e tornamos a ficar em silêncio.

Estávamos a cerca de cem metros de casa quando ele parou ao lado de uma palmeira. O sol já estava se pondo deixando tudo ao redor com um leve tom alaranjado. Eu me encostei, ainda de pé, no tronco da palmeira e fiquei olhando os meus pés esperando ele falar. Ele estava parado na minha frente, mas mantinha uma pequena distância. Eu o ouvi respirando fundo antes de começar.

- Suzannah – sua voz não continha nenhum traço de emoção e isso foi o suficiente para acabar com todo meu alto controle.

Eu ergui meus olhos para olhar nos seus, mas ele não estava me encarando. Ele olhava para algum ponto atrás de mim, mas eu sabia que era só um motivo para não me encarar.

- Jesse, por favor, não faz isso – eu estava implorando.

- Eu preciso...

- Não precisa, não! – eu gritei para ele e me adiantei na sua direção estendendo a mão para tocá-lo, mas ele andou para trás me evitando.

Minhas mãos caíram mortas ao lado do meu corpo.

- Eu sei que nós já falamos sobre isso antes, Suzannah, mas agora é sério – apenas nesse momento ele olhou nos meus olhos e isso só fez piorar a situação por que eu vi que ele estava mesmo decidido.

- Você está terminando comigo? – eu perguntei num fio de voz.

Mais uma vez ele respirou fundo antes de falar numa voz firme.

- Estou.

As lágrimas finalmente começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto e eu não me preocupei em enxugá-las.

- Por quê? – foi só o que eu consegui perguntar.

- Você sabe o motivo.

- Não, eu não sei, Jesse! – eu gritei novamente agora com raiva. – Porque eu lembro que quando nós falamos sobre isso da outra vez você tinha me dito que queria se afastar porque isso era o melhor para mim, mas nós dois concordamos que isso não é verdade.

- Suzannah...

- Eu não posso viver sem você Jesse – eu o interrompi aos prantos.

- Pode e vai! – então ele se aproximou e me pegou pelos ombros me forçando a encará-lo. Sua expressão estava dura e seus olhos brilhavam intensos – Eu vou embora hoje...

- Não! – eu gritei mais uma vez interrompendo-o – Você não pode.

- Eu vou embora hoje – ele falou novamente – Vou sair da sua casa e deixar...

- É sua casa também!

- Eu vou deixar você livre para seguir a sua vida.

- Eu não quero seguir sem você!

- Pára com isso, Suzannah! – foi a vez dele de gritar e se afastar de mim visivelmente irritado – Eu não posso ficar com você.

- Claro que pode...

- Eu estou morto! Não há nada que eu possa te oferecer.

- Eu não me importo!

Nós dois gritávamos um com o outro. Doía demais o que ele estava fazendo. Ele estava tentando me convencer que o melhor para mim era ele se afastar, mas não era.

- Mas eu me importo! – ele continuava gritando. – Como eu posso ficar ao seu lado estando morto? Como você vai fazer quando as pessoas começarem a perguntar o motivo de você não namorar ou casar ou...

- Dane-se as pessoas! Eu te a...

- Não fala isso! – gritou. Ele respirou fundo e passou as mãos nos cabelos num gesto de nervosismo. Então ele continuou com a voz mais calma – Você fez dezessete anos hoje. Em breve você será adulta e terá que seguir a sua vida. Você vai trabalhar, casar, ter filhos. É assim que tem que ser. Então o melhor que eu tenho a fazer é me afastar agora quando...

- Eu te amo – eu falei num sussurro.

Então ele não conseguiu mais continuar com seu discurso patético e ficou apenas me olhando.

- Eu sei que você me ama também. E não importa o que você diga ou faça eu nunca serei capaz de viver sem você!

- Você fala isso agora, mas daqui a algumas semanas...

- Pode se passar semanas, meses, anos, eu nunca, _nunca_ vou conseguir viver sem você. – eu o encarei ainda chorando, mas agora minha voz estava firme – Eu posso até existir, mas eu não estarei mais _viva_.

- Hermosa...

- Não me chama de hermosa! – eu gritei para ele novamente. – Pra quê você me trouxe até aqui para falar isso? Porque você não me deu o fora lá em cima mesmo?

- Eu precisava te trazer para casa para não...

- O quê? – eu perguntei irritada quando ele não continuou – Você pensou que eu fosse me jogar do penhasco depois que você me desse o fora? – ele ainda não respondia e eu tomei seu silêncio como uma confirmação – Foi por isso não foi? Então você me trouxe para perto de casa para que eu não pudesse fazer nenhuma besteira?

- Hermosa eu...

- Eu já disse para você não me chamar mais assim! – a raiva atingiu o meu limite e, antes que eu pudesse me controlar eu já estava partindo para cima dele batendo-o em todo lugar que as minhas mãos em punhos conseguiam alcançar.

- Pára... – Jesse tentava se proteger erguendo os braços para cobrir seu rosto do ataque.

Então eu comecei a esmurrá-lo no peito.

- Pára... Suzannah pára! – ele gritava novamente tentando me afastar.

Eu o batia sem dó querendo que ele sentisse um terço da dor que eu estava sentindo.

- Pára com isso -– ele gritou então agarrou meus braços me forçando a parar.

Eu tentava me desvencilhar das suas mãos me debatendo e gritando, mas ele era muito mais forte do que eu.

- Pára, por favor. Você vai acabar se machucando!

Mais machucada do que eu já estava eu não poderia ficar.

- Mas que droga, Suzannah! Eu te amo!

Eu senti meu corpo ficar sem forças e caí de joelhos aos seus pés. Ele se abaixou também e me envolveu em seus braços. A minha vontade era empurrá-lo para longe, ou envolver seu pescoço com os meus braços e abraçá-lo de volta, mas eu não tinha mais forças para nada. Meus braços ficaram caídos sem vida e eu não conseguia fazer outra coisa a não ser chorar.

- Eu sempre vou te amar. – Jesse sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Não importa quanto tempo passe, eu nunca vou deixar de te amar. E eu sei que você também vai continuar sentindo o mesmo por mim, mas você tem que seguir com a sua vida. Você precisa fazer isso. Você tem sua família que te ama e que vai estar sempre do seu lado. E você tem Gina também que te ama como a uma irmã. – ele se afastou um pouco e tomou meu rosto em suas mãos para olhar nos meus olhos – Eu não vou te pedir para deixar de me amar porque eu sei isso seria impossível. Mas você tem um coração enorme, Suzannah, e você pode amar de novo. Então tudo o que eu te peço é para você seguir a sua vida e ser feliz. Eu quero que você se permita a ser feliz e amar novamente. E eu quero que você me prometa que vai fazer isso.

Mas eu não prometi. Reunindo as últimas forças que me restavam eu ergui minhas mãos e as prendi na sua nuca e então o beijei.

Por alguns segundos seus lábios corresponderam aos meus com ternura, mas então ele me segurou pelos ombros e me afastou delicadamente.

- Não torne tudo mais difícil. – ele falou com a voz rouca.

- Difícil para quem, Jesse? – minha voz baixa e entrecortada em meio às lágrimas – Por que você não parece estar encontrando nenhuma dificuldade para me falar tudo isso.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto está doendo em mim ter que falar essas coisas para você, mas...

- Então porque, Jesse? – eu gritei em desespero – Se está te machucando tanto quanto está doendo em mim, porque você está fazendo isso?

- Porque é o certo. – ele me encarou e eu pude ver a dor nos seus olhos negros – Eu nunca devia ter deixado essa relação chegar a esse ponto. Eu ficava me enganando dizendo que não havia problema nenhum em estarmos juntos, que o nosso amor seria suficiente para superar todos os desafios, mas eu tinha sido egoísta a ponto de não perceber que era você que estava fazendo o maior sacrifício abrindo mão da sua vida para ficar comigo. Mas agora eu não vou mais permitir isso. Eu vou embora, Suzannah...

- Não – eu gritei entrando em completo desespero. Eu me joguei nos seus braços para tentar detê-lo, mas, mais uma vez ele me afastou delicadamente.

Então ele se levantou, me deixando com de joelhos na grama fofa que se estendia por toda área ao redor da minha casa. O sol já tinha se posto a essa altura e a escuridão a minha volta era total.

- Volte para casa, Suzannah. Sua mãe já deve estar te procurando.

- Jesse não vá... – eu implorei chorando, estendendo minha mão na sua direção.

Ele olhou para a minha mão estendida e então me encarou com aqueles olhos negros brilhantes de tristeza e eu soube que não havia mais volta.

- Adeus, hermosa. – ele sussurrou e sua voz ecoou pela noite – Seja feliz. É tudo que eu te peço. Seja feliz _por mim_. – e se foi.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Eu continuei ali, na mesma posição por não sei quanto tempo. Meus joelhos na grama fofa não doíam, nem minhas mãos que estavam apoiadas à minha frente na grama. Eu via as lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos, direto para o chão, uma atrás da outra sem parar.

O que eu sentia não era nada parecido com o que eu já tinha lido nos livros quando a mocinha estava triste. O torpor não dominou o meu corpo. Eu sentia cada partícula da dor. Cada respiração machucava, como se viver estivesse me matando. Eu queria, mais que tudo naquele momento, que aquela dormência que eu tanto tinha lido nos romances me dominasse, mas eu sabia que aquilo não existia. Eu sabia que eu sentiria aquela dor para sempre. Ou até Jesse voltar para mim.

Assim que ele tinha ido embora eu passei a chamar seu nome, ou melhor, _gritar_ seu nome. Eu era uma deslocadora, afinal de contas, e podia convocar fantasmas. E eu o chamei até quase ficar sem voz. Eu só parei quando as palavras de Paul voltaram a minha mente:

"_Depende apenas do fantasma se ele vai responder ao seu chamado ou não". _

E eu sabia que Jesse não iria responder. Ele tinha ido embora. Para sempre.

A dor dessa constatação me atingiu com uma força insuportável e eu gritei. Gritei de dor, gritei de raiva, de desespero. Gritei pelo amor que tinha sido tirado de mim de forma tão abrupta. Eu gritei até sentir o gosto de sangue na minha boca, vindo da minha garganta machucada.

Então eu fiquei apenas chorando, esperando por algo que eu sabia que não viria, até que eu senti uma presença não humana perto de mim. Antes mesmo que eu conseguisse reunir forças para erguer meu rosto e ver quem era, eu ouvi a voz de Stephanie.

- Gina, ela está aqui.

Eu ouvi os passos se aproximando cada vez mais, seguido por um par de braços delicados que envolveram meus ombros.

- Ah, Suze! – a voz de Gina estava claramente preocupada – Eu já estava começando a entrar em desespero. O que aconteceu?

Mas eu não conseguia responder. Eu não podia falar aquilo em voz alta. Só tornaria tudo pior. Faria com que fosse mais real.

- Suze – Gina colocou uma mão em cada lado do meu rosto e me forçou a olhar para ela – Meu Deus, Suze, o que aconteceu?

A quem eu estava tentando enganar? Falar não ia tornar aquilo mais real. O meu coração morto já era o suficiente para isso.

- Ele foi embora. – eu consegui falar por fim, minha voz saindo muito rouca devido a minha garganta machucada.

- Jesse? – Gina perguntou visivelmente aflita

Eu apenas voltei a chorar com ainda mais intensidade e foi o suficiente para responder. O que mais me deixaria assim, afinal?

- Ele... seguiu em frente? – ela perguntou insegura.

Eu meneei a cabeça com força sem consegui falar.

- Eu não entendo. Então o que...?

- Ele me deixou. – eu consegui falar, enfim, interrompendo-a, em meio aos soluços que me atingiam agora. – Ele foi embora para me deixar livre. – então tudo o que eu queria falar veio à tona de vez. – Ele foi embora para que eu possa ser feliz tendo uma vida normal. Mas... eu não... posso! – eu comecei a gaguejar sem conseguir conter o choro e os soluços que sacudiam meu corpo. – Eu nunca vou ser capaz de viver sem ele.

- Suze... – Gina murmurou e voltou a me abraçar numa tentativa de me confortar.

- Porque ele fez isso, Gina? – eu chorava no seu ombro, mas sem encontrar forças para abraçá-la de volta. – Como ele pôde me deixar? Ele sabe que ele é tudo para mim. Como ele foi capaz de ir embora e me deixar aqui sozinha?

- Suze – Gina murmurou novamente acariciando meus cabelos. – É melhor irmos para casa.

Mas eu a ignorei.

- Eu queria ficar com raiva dele por ele ter me deixado, mas eu não consigo. Eu não consigo sentir nada por ele que faça isso ficar mais fácil. – meu corpo tremia por inteiro e eu não conseguia fazer parar – Eu o amo, Gina. Eu o amo mais do que a minha própria vida. Eu nunca vou conseguir viver sem ele. Por que ele não vê isso?

Gina não falou nada e apenas continuou a me abraçar, acariciando meus cabelos e me apertando mais firme.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela se afastou um pouco para me olhar.

- Precisamos ir para casa – seu rosto estava torturado por me ver naquela situação e eu podia ver as lágrimas, que ela não deixava escorrer, se acumulando nos seus olhos.

- Eu não quero ir. – eu murmurei.

- Eu sei que não, mas precisamos. Está tarde e sua mãe já estava começando a ficar preocupada quando eu saí para te procurar.

- Como você me achou?

- Steph me ajudou.

Eu olhei para Stephanie que ainda estava ali conosco, mas um pouco afastada.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – eu perguntei ansiosa, embora já soubesse a resposta.

Tudo bem que eu não estava muito longe de casa, mas eu nunca tinha estado ali antes.

- Ele me disse onde você estava – Steph respondeu de cabeça baixa, evitando meu olhar.

A constatação de que Jesse ainda se preocupava comigo não ajudou em nada. Na verdade, só fez piorar. Minhas mãos tornaram a cair na grama para apoiar o peso do meu corpo quando ele ameaçou desmoronar.

- Está vendo, Gina? – eu me virei na sua direção aflita – Como eu... Como eu posso... – mas eu não conseguia continuar, os soluços tornando a me dominar. Respirei fundo tentando recobrar o controle. – Com eu posso – tentei de novo – continuar seguindo a minha vida normalmente sabendo que ele se preocupa comigo, que se preocupa se eu estou machucada. Como posso ser feliz com outra pessoa sabendo, apesar de tudo que ele me falou, e da facilidade com que ele fez isso, que ele ainda me ama e que isso nunca vai mudar nem para mim nem para ele?

Eu tinha voltado a gritar ferindo ainda mais a minha garganta e não me incomodando com o gosto de sangue que eu voltei a sentir.

- Você precisa se acalmar, Suze. – Gina falou erguendo meu rosto com suas mãos mais uma vez. – Se não voltarmos logo para casa...

- Eu sei – eu a interrompi com a voz mais baixa. – Eu sei.

Respirei fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Eu precisava me controlar. Eu estava parecendo uma daquelas garotinhas histéricas que surtavam por que perderam a última liquidação. Chegava a ser ridículo. Eu nunca fora do tipo chorona, mas desde que eu conhecera Jesse era só o que eu sabia fazer. Chorar. Seja por tristeza, alegria ou prazer.

- Se sua mãe te ver assim ela vai ter um treco.

E bota treco nisso! Eu me levantei com a ajuda de Gina e enxuguei minhas lágrimas enquanto ela tentava colocar meus cabelos no lugar e removia as folhas que grudaram no vestido. Eu deveria estar parecendo um espantalho. Sabia que ficava horrorosa depois de chorar e acho que estava de dar medo depois de chorar por tanto tempo.

Quando Gina me garantiu que meu rosto já não estava mais tão vermelho ou inchado, nós rumamos de volta para casa. Eu ainda estava me sentindo fraca então ela me manteve em pé me segurando com firmeza pela cintura. Fizemos o caminho em silêncio, pois eu temia que qualquer palavra que saísse da minha boca ou da dela seria o suficiente para acabar com meu controle. Ainda não sabia o que diria à minha mãe ou a todos os outros sobre minha ausência e meu estado atual, mas não tive muito tempo para pensar.

Quando eu cheguei em casa estava tudo às escuras com exceção da luz da varanda.

_Ah, não! Por favor, isso não!_ – exclamei para mim mesma. Eu tinha uma vaga noção do que iria acontecer assim que eu entrasse por aquela porta, mas eu preferia achar que era imaginação da minha cabeça. Minha mãe não faria uma coisa dessas, faria? Ela sabia que eu odiava surpresas, mas parecia que ela não estava interessada em levar minha opinião em consideração já que assim que Gina fechou a porta atrás de mim, as luzes se acenderam e todos gritaram:

- Feliz Aniversário, Suze!

Minha mãe estava mais a frente com um bolo de chocolate nas mãos com uma vela acesa no centro, meus irmãos logo mais atrás com Andy ao fundo. Então foi como se eu entrasse em um daqueles filmes que a cena rodava em câmera lenta. Eu via tudo nos mínimos detalhes: a sala atrás de todos cheia de bexigas coloridas e uma grande faixa pintada à mão com os dizeres "Parabéns Suzannah!", a lágrima de felicidade que escorria pelo rosto jovial da minha mãe, suas bocas se movendo devagar enquanto cantavam aquele estúpido refrão de "Parabéns a você", suas mãos indo uma de encontro a outra enquanto batiam palmas, seus sorrisos enormes nos rostos eternamente felizes.

- Parem! – gritei, tampando meus ouvidos com as mãos e apertando os olhos com força – Parem com isso. Calem a boca!

Quando eu tornei a abrir os olhos estavam todos me encarando como se tivessem visto um fantasma. Ou como se me visse de verdade.

- Suzinha, o que...?

- Agora não, mãe. – e andei até as escadas, mas fui detida novamente pela minha mãe que tinha deixado o bolo nas mãos de Jake.

- Suze, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou muito preocupada segurando minha mão que estava no corrimão.

- Mãe – comecei tentando a todo custo ficar calma. Já bastava ter surtado há alguns segundos – por favor, eu só quero ficar sozinha.

- Mas é seu aniversário, Suzinha. – ela falou com a voz chorosa.

- Dane-se meu aniversário – eu tornei a gritar e puxei minha mão com força.

- Suze, o que... – Andy se aproximou, tentando entender a situação quando minha mãe ficou sem reação com a minha atitude.

- Que droga! Me deixem em paz! – e subi correndo os degraus, batendo a porta do quarto quando entrei.

O primeiro impulso que eu tive quando entrei foi olhar na direção do assento da janela, mas é claro que ele estava vazio. O segundo impulso foi pegar uma tesoura ou uma faca para destruir aquele assento idiota e quebrar tudo naquele quarto que pudesse me lembrar dele. Mas eu tive que conter esse impulso ou não sobraria um móvel sequer. Cada pequeno pedaço do meu quarto, desde a minha cama até aquele CD ridículo de James Morrison, me faziam pensar nele, nos momentos que tivemos juntos.

Quando Gina bateu na minha porta alguns minutos depois eu não abri.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha, Gina.

- Suze... – ela falou do outro lado da porta.

- Por favor, Gina.

- Tudo bem. A gente se vê amanhã. – ela falou e eu a ouvi descendo as escadas e, alguns instantes depois, ouvi seu carro saindo.

Eu sei que Gina era a única pessoa que eu poderia conversar abertamente sobre esse assunto, mas no momento a última coisa que eu queria fazer era conversar.

Eu não acendi a luz quando entrei no quarto, ou tomei banho, ou troquei de roupa, tampouco me deitei na cama. Eu estava deitada no tapete no meio do quarto olhando para o teto, sem realmente vê-lo. Deixei as lágrimas virem e elas escorriam pela lateral do meu rosto entrando nos meus cabelos.

Minha mãe também bateu na minha porta. Depois foi a vez de Andy. Todos bateram e pediram para eu abrir, querendo saber o que aconteceu, ou se eu precisava de alguma coisa. Mas eu não respondi e nem abri para ninguém. Ninguém ali poderia me ajudar. E o que eu precisava eles não poderiam me dar.

Finalmente, em algum momento da noite ou da madrugada, o cansaço falou mais alto e eu adormeci. E eu sonhei. Com Jesse. Mas o sonho estava longe de ser bom. Nele Jesse andava para longe de mim no meio de uma floresta escura enquanto eu tentava alcançá-lo. E mesmo eu correndo e ele andando devagar eu nunca conseguia chegar mais perto. Ele ia se distanciando cada vez mais até que desaparecia na escuridão e eu acordei suada e arfante como se tivesse corrido de verdade.

Eu não consegui dormir novamente e continuei ali no chão esperando o dia amanhecer. Levantei e fui em direção ao banheiro. Estava com um gosto terrível na boca e já estava a quase vinte e quatro horas sem tomar banho. Levei um susto quando vi meu reflexo no espelho. O que era aquilo? Minha nossa, parecia mais um zumbi. Havia manchas roxas debaixo dos meus olhos inchados, meus cabelos pareciam que tinham passado no meio de um furacão. Tirei aquela roupa que eu jurei a mim mesma nunca mais vestir e entrei no banho.

Depois de cerca de meia hora eu finalmente saí e sequei os cabelos depois de escovar os dentes. Vesti um pijama de algodão e deitei na cama por cima do lençol. Eu sei que precisava encarar minha família, principalmente minha mãe, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas eu decidi que seria mais tarde.

Fechei os olhos e fiquei esperando o sono voltar, mas eu não tinha tanta sorte assim.

Ouvi passos subindo a escada e, pela leveza dos passos, só poderia ser minha mãe. Não deu outra.

- Suzinha? – sua voz estava baixa, mas dava para notar a preocupação – Suzinha, meu amor, você está acordada?

Ela chamou mais algumas vezes, e quando eu não respondi, ela desistiu e tornou a descer as escadas.

Eu continuava de olhos fechados evitando olhar para o meu quarto com medo que as lembranças piorassem a minha situação, mas então eu percebi que uma hora ou outra eu teria que abrir os olhos. Eu teria que ver tudo aquilo que me lembrava dele. Eu não poderia ficar andando pelo quarto de olhos fechados para sempre.

Então eu decidi que o melhor que eu tinha que fazer era me embriagar. Não de álcool, mas das lembranças. Dei um pulo da cama e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi colocar o CD de James Morrison para tocar e ativei a função de repetir o álbum.

A segunda coisa que eu fiz foi sentar no nosso assento da janela. Meus olhos passaram a percorrer cada pedaço daquele quarto, observando tudo, lembrando de tudo que tinha acontecido ali, desde o dia que nos conhecemos, no modo como quase transamos naquele mesmo dia no móvel do meu computador. Como finalmente Jesse se convenceu que não havia como lutar contra o que tínhamos, como tínhamos feito amor naquela cama por tantas e tantas vezes. Como ele sempre ficava me esperando chegar da escola e me abraçava dizendo que tinha sentido saudades mesmo tendo ficado apenas algumas horas afastados. Como ele me beijava e me fazia esquecer tudo. O modo como seus braços me envolviam quando estávamos sentados nesse mesmo assento e líamos algum livro juntos ou apenas ficávamos olhando a noite enquanto ele me acariciava com ternura. E como essa ternura se transformava em paixão em questão de segundos.

E parei por aí. Pelo menos por hoje a dose já tinha sido suficiente. Mas eu não chorei mais. Não havia mais lágrimas.

Eram quase nove horas da manhã quando minha mãe tornou a bater na porta do meu quarto.

- Suzinha, abre, por favor. – ela pediu. E é claro que eu não abri. – Por favor, minha filha, eu estou preocupada com você.

- Então somos duas – eu respondi baixinho para que ela não ouvisse.

- Você precisa comer alguma coisa, Suzinha. – ela insistiu. – Tudo bem, se você não quer sair do quarto eu vou trazer o seu café da manhã aqui. Não demoro.

Alguns minutos depois ela tornou a bater na porta.

- Suzinha, eu vou deixar a bandeja aqui na sua porta. Não demore ou as panquecas vão esfriar.

Minha mãe sabia que eu adorava panquecas. Mas, apesar de não ter comido nada desde o piquenique com Jesse, eu não estava com fome. E também sabia que eu não conseguiria fazer nada descer pela minha garganta. Eu sentia um vazio dentro de mim, mas sabia que aquilo não era falta de comida.

Cerca de uma hora depois eu ouvi uma nova batida na porta.

- Por que você não comeu, Suzinha? – minha mãe perguntou do corredor – Você precisa se alimentar.

Mais uma hora depois...

- Eu sei que você está acordada, filha. Eu posso ouvir a música aí dentro. Por que você não abre a porta para que possamos conversar?

Meia hora depois...

- Por favor, Suzinha, abre a porta.

Uma hora depois...

- Você vai ter que sair desse quarto uma hora ou outra.

Duas horas depois...

- Suzannah, já são duas horas da tarde e você não comeu nada ainda hoje. – sua voz estava começando a ficar alterada. – Eu sei que você não está dormindo, então abra a porta e pegue a comida que eu estou deixando aqui.

E mais meia hora depois...

- Suzannah, é melhor você abrir essa porta agora ou eu vou chamar o chaveiro.

Mas era domingo e eu sabia que não havia chaveiros vinte e quatro horas em Carmel.

Dez minutos depois...

- Suzannah Simon, se você não abrir essa porta nos próximos cinco minutos eu vou mandar arrombar!

Ouvi a voz de Brad gritando do andar de baixo: "Pode deixar comigo!", mas ainda assim eu não abri.

Logo em seguida eu ouvi uma nova batida, mas dessa vez mais suave.

- Suze, sou eu. – era Gina – Você vai abrir a porta para mim ou eu vou ter que pular a janela?

Eu continuei olhando para a baía que se estendia a perder de vista e tentei não pensar em nada. Depois de alguns minutos eu percebi um movimento na árvore ao lado do telhado da minha janela e então a cabeça de Gina surgiu entre os galhos. Com muita facilidade ela pulou da árvore para o telhado. Eu a encarava com os olhos arregalados e não consegui falar nada.

- Pode me bater se quiser – ela falou enquanto passava pela janela e entrava no quarto passando por cima das minhas pernas que estavam estiradas no assento –, mas daqui eu não saio.

Ela andou até a porta e, antes que eu pudesse pedir que ela não deixasse ninguém entrar, ela simplesmente abriu a porta e pegou a bandeja, com suco, frutas, biscoitos e uma fatia do bolo de chocolate – do meu aniversário –, que ainda estava no chão do corredor. Fechou a porta novamente com os pés, depositou a bandeja na minha cama e voltou para trancar a porta.

- Então – ela falou, com as mãos nos quadris –, você vai comer sozinha ou eu vou ter que te amarrar e empurrar tudo goela a baixo?

Eu preferi comer com as minhas próprias mãos, afinal, Gina era maior do que eu e, provavelmente, mais forte. Além do mais, eu não queria brigar com a minha melhor amiga quando sabia que ela só estava tentando me ajudar.

- Mas eu vou logo avisando que não quero papo – eu falei, minha voz saindo rouca pela falta de uso, enquanto levantava e ia em direção à cama.

- Sem papo então será – ela respondeu e sentou na cama junto comigo.

Minha garganta estava bastante dolorida graças aos meus gritos histéricos de ontem, então eu só consegui tomar o suco e comer algumas uvas, mas Gina me forçou a comer um pedaço da fatia de bolo.

- É seu bolo de aniversário, afinal de contas – ela falou, empurrando o garfo na minha boca.

Gina se encarregou dos biscoitos de avelã e depois que eu engoli o último pedaço da fatia que, por sinal, estava muito gostoso, ela me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O quê? – eu perguntei limpando a boca com um guardanapo de papel.

- Você precisa mesmo sair desse quarto, sabe?!

Eu bufei irritada e pulei da cama, indo até o assento da janela e sentando lá para contemplar a vista da baía novamente.

- Sua mãe está preocupada, Suze. – ela também saiu da cama e afastou minhas pernas para poder sentar comigo. – Todos estão.

Eu comecei a acompanhar a letra da música, ignorando-a. Depois de tanto repetir o mesmo CD eu já tinha memorizado todas as músicas.

Gina entendeu que eu não iria responder então se limitou a ficar em silêncio e pegou uma revista para passar o tempo. Eu queria pedir para ela ir embora, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ficar sozinha.

- Ele não vai voltar, não é? – eu me peguei perguntando depois de cerca de meia hora com as duas em silêncio.

Gina levantou os olhos da revista e me encarou se falar nada.

- Ele me deixou para sempre. – eu continuei sem olhar para Gina. Minha vista não saía da paisagem lá fora. – Não importa o quanto eu chore, ou grite, ou quantas vezes eu chame por ele, ele não vai mais voltar. – eu respirei fundo e soltei o ar pesadamente – Antes de ir embora Jesse me pediu uma coisa, uma única coisa – eu falei – E essa é a única coisa que eu jamais conseguirei de fazer.

Eu finalmente olhei para Gina e ela me encarava com o cenho franzido.

- Ele me pediu para ser feliz. – eu expliquei, por fim.

- Suze... – ela sussurrou gentil.

- Mas não importa. – eu a interrompi – Eu posso não conseguir ser feliz como ele queria, mas eu também não vou ficar aqui trancada para sempre como uma moribunda.

- É assim que se fala, amiga! – Gina abriu um sorriso e deu um tapa de leve na minha perna.

- E eu estou cansada de fingir ser alguém que eu não sou só para agradar os outros.

- Hein? – Gina franziu o cenho novamente e me olhou confusa.

- É isso mesmo, Gina! – eu exclamei me levantando de um salto e indo em direção ao guarda-roupa. Peguei um short jeans curto e uma regata preta e os vesti.

- O que você vai dizer a sua mãe? – Gina perguntou ainda sentada no mesmo lugar. – Sobre ontem?

- Nada. – respondi enquanto ajeitava os cabelos em frente ao espelho. – Vamos?

Descemos as escadas e encontramos todos na sala, com exceção de Andy que estava na cozinha temperando alguma carne.

Brad e Jake estavam jogando videogame na sala e minha mãe estava lendo, deitada em um dos sofás, ou fingindo já que assim que me viu ela fechou o livro sem marcar a página. O jogo também estava pausado agora e a sala tinha ficado em silêncio. Gina foi para onde Jake estava e sentou ao seu lado no sofá, pegando uma revista para poder esconder seu rosto atrás e eu fiquei sozinha ao pé da escada encarando aqueles olhos curiosos. Todos esperando eu falar alguma coisa.

Cada vez que minha mãe tinha batido na porta do meu quarto naquela manhã, eu ficava pensando no que eu diria para ela; alguma coisa que justificasse o meu comportamento durante a minha "festa" na noite anterior. Eu até tinha pensado em algumas coisas, como:

- _"Hei, mãe, me desculpa por ter gritado com você daquela forma, mas é que eu estou naqueles dias, e a senhora sabe como é... hormônios à flor da pele, mudanças constantes de humor."_

Ou então:

- _"É que eu tinha acabado de levar um fora do meu namorado. Pois é, mãe, eu estava namorando um cara há alguns meses e... ah, e ele é um fantasma."_ – É... Seria interessante.

Mas eu sabia que nenhuma dessas opções eram viáveis. Eu não poderia, de forma alguma, contar a verdade. E também não poderia inventar uma mentira estúpida qualquer. Afinal, eu estava disposta a ser eu mesma daqui para frente. E era o que eu faria.

Mas ainda restava uma dúvida: como eu faria isso?

Eu continuava olhando para a minha família, e eles continuavam me olhando de volta, um esperando que o outro tomasse a iniciativa.

- E aí? – Brad falou – Vai gritar de novo? Por que se for, me avisa que eu coloco os protetores.

- Vai se ferrar, Brad!

Minha mãe já tinha aberto a boca para repreendê-lo e parou o movimento no meio do caminho e me olhou com a boca aberta.

É. Foi melhor assim. Rápido. Indolor. Como arrancar um band-aid em um só puxão.

- Mãe, me desculpa por ter gritado com você. – foi só o que eu falei.

Ela ainda demorou um pouco para se recobrar, mas então pareceu voltar a si antes de falar.

- O que aconteceu com você, filhinha?

Eu me aproximei mais e sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

- Não importa. Eu só peço desculpas por não ter aproveitado a festa que vocês prepararam para mim. – eu olhei para todos ali na sala, inclusive para Andy que nos observava por cima do balcão – Mas eu vi tudo que vocês fizeram e... Obrigada.

- Mas o que te deixou daquele jeito, Suzinha? – minha mãe perguntou com a voz doce, passando um braço pelos meus ombros.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Ela continuou me olhando por alguns segundos, mas então pareceu ter decidido não insistir no assunto.

- Filhinha, eu fiquei tão preocupada com você. Eu nunca te vi agindo daquela forma. Nem parecia você.

- Não mãe. – eu me levantei do sofá, falando calmamente, e andei pela sala até ficar de frente para ela. – Parecia exatamente comigo. E é assim que a senhora vai me ver daqui para frente. Como eu realmente sou.

- Suzinha...

- Eu cansei de fingir ser alguém que eu não sou, mãe. – eu a interrompi. – Cansei de agir de um jeito na sua frente e de outro quando estava sozinha. Eu cansei de enganar a todos bancando a santinha quando essa não sou eu.

- E por que você faria isso, filha? – ela estava com o cenho franzido – Por que você fingiria ser alguém que não é?

Brad nos observava de boca aberta fazendo-o parecer um doente terminal e Jake, que tinha puxado Gina pelos ombros para que ela se recostasse no seu peito, também nos observava com atenção. Ela se acomodou nele, mas continuou escondida atrás da revista de moda. Mas eu sabia que ela não estava lendo.

- É só que... – comecei, criando coragem para finalmente falar tudo aquilo – desde que papai morreu você tem feito de tudo para me manter sempre feliz e está sempre fazendo o impossível para que tudo fique perfeito e eu... eu me senti na obrigação de corresponder as

suas expectativas. Eu não quis parecer uma ingrata. Então eu... fingi. Eu fingi ser essa garotinha educada e de bem com a vida que a senhora sempre quis que eu fosse.

- Eu nunca _pedi_ para você fingir ser assim. – ela me olhava aflita e seus olhos estavam marejados – Eu _queria_ que você fosse.

- Eu sei, mãe. Eu sei. Mas não é assim que eu sou. – eu voltei a me sentar ao seu lado no sofá e peguei suas mãos nas minhas - Não que eu não tivesse sido feliz, mãe. Eu fui. Mas é só que eu não sou aquela menininha bem comportada que eu fiz a senhora pensar que eu era. Brad sabe como eu sou.

- Brad? – minha mãe perguntou confusa.

- Não me mete nessa historia. – ele exclamou finalmente desfazendo a sua expressão de mongolóide.

- O que Brad tem haver com isso?

- Eu não tenho nada com isso. – ele parecia querer me esmagar naquele momento.

- Eu bati nele uma vez.

Brad fez um barulho estranho com a garganta. Parecia um rosnado.

- Por que você fez isso? – ela me olhava assustada.

- Por que ele me irritou. – eu respondi simplesmente – E é isso que eu faço quando alguém me irrita. Quer dizer, não que eu saia por aí distribuindo socos, mas eu não sou do tipo que leva desaforo pra casa.

- Não é?

- Não mãe, eu não sou.

- E o que te fez mudar assim tão de repente. Digo, o que te fez decidir parar de mentir para sua própria mãe?

Eu sabia que tinha errado feio com ela. Eu menti para a única pessoa que sempre me amou e sempre cuidou de mim.

- Desculpa ter mentido pra você por tanto tempo mãe. Eu sei que eu pisei na bola, mas...

- Tudo bem. – ela falou dando de ombros.

- A senhora me perdoa? – eu a encarei.

- Claro que sim, Suzinha. – ela envolveu meus ombros num abraço e eu retribuí.

- Valeu. – como tinha sido fácil.

Então ela se afastou e me encarou.

- Mas me diga o que te fez decidir falar a verdade agora.

- Eu já disse. Eu cansei de fingir. De agora em diante tudo que a senhora ver em mim será exatamente aquilo que eu sou.

- E aquela ontem à noite era a verdadeira Suzannah?

- De certa forma sim. Só um pouco mais atacada.

- E você não vai me dizer o motivo de estar tão "atacada", não é? – seu rosto estava impassível.

- Não.

- Bem, então você está de castigo.

- Quê? Por quê? – minha mãe nunca tinha me colocado de castigo antes.

Ouvi Brad tossindo para disfarçar uma gargalhada, mas não olhei na sua direção.

- Hum. Deixa eu ver. – ela colocou a mão embaixo do queixo como se estivesse pensando. – Primeiro: por que nós duas combinamos que você deveria ter chegado em casa antes do anoitecer e você não chegou. Segundo: – ela enumerava os motivos erguendo um dedo de cada vez. – por que você gritou comigo e com o resto da família. Terceiro: por que você não saiu do quarto e nem abriu a porta quando eu mandei. E como eu não sei o porquê de você ter feito tudo isso, não me resta alternativa a não ser colocar você de castigo.

Ok. Era motivo suficiente. Eu merecia mesmo ficar de castigo.

- E, ah – qual é? Outro motivo? –, por ter mandado seu irmão "se ferrar".

O quê? Ah, não. Isso não!

- Então é melhor a senhora já ir estipulando um castigo para o ano inteiro. – eu falei sem emoção na voz – Assim a senhora não vai precisar gastar seu fôlego cada vez que eu mandar ele – eu apontei para Brad que ainda fazia esforço para não rir e, como resultado, já estava ficando roxo. – se ferrar.

- Suzannah! – ela me repreendeu.

Tinha que me acostumar com o som da sua voz me repreendendo. Era estranho, mas me dava uma incrível sensação de liberdade.

- Mãe – Brad chamou. Ele ainda sorria, mas parecia mais controlado. – não precisa castigar ela por isso. Eu não me importo.

- Até porque – Andy falou vindo da cozinha – você já falou isso para ela uma vez, não foi mocinho? – ele olhou para minha mãe com um sorriso suave no rosto. – Isso parece ser uma expressão muito comum entre os jovens nos dias de hoje. Algo como o "vai catar coquinho" da nossa época.

E que época era essa? Jurássica? Fiquei na minha, claro.

- Bem – minha mãe deu de ombros – então, não por isso. Mas pelos outros motivos a senhorita está de castigo Suzannah Simon.

E quer saber? Eu nem me importei. Meu castigo tinha sido lavar os pratos do jantar pelo resto das férias e eu estava proibida de ir à casa de Gina – não que eu fosse muito lá, já que ela vivia aqui em casa.

Mas depois eu acabei sendo proibida de ir à praia também. O motivo? Foi apenas porque eu dei um soco na barriga de Brad e minha mãe viu. Mas não foi minha culpa. Ele meio que estava pedindo.

Eu estava voltando para o meu quarto depois que Gina foi embora e Brad subiu as escadas comigo. Na porta do meu quarto ele parou e ficou na frente da passagem.

- Então – ele falou com um sorriso cínico no rosto – diz aí o que foi que aconteceu ontem?

- Não é da sua conta. – dessa vez eu não precisei sussurrar. Qualquer um poderia ouvir agora. Eu tentei passar, mas ele me impediu novamente. – Sai da frente, Brad!

- Sabe o que isso está parecendo? – ele perguntou me ignorando – Dor de cotovelo.

Ele não fazia idéia do quanto aquelas suas simples palavras doeram. Eu não consegui falar nada graças ao nó que se formou na minha garganta.

- Foi isso não foi? O tal do Jesse te deu o fora?

E foi só. Quando ele falou "Jesse" ele ainda estava de pé e quando ele terminou a palavra "fora" ele estava no chão se contorcendo de dor. Minha mãe não ouviu o que ele falou e tampouco eu repeti, então eu fiquei um pouco mais de castigo do que eu já estava. Mas ainda assim eu não me importei.

Ela estava me privando de fazer uma coisa que eu adorava, mas eu duvidava que eu pudesse aproveitar uma praia do mesmo jeito que eu fazia antes. Eu sempre me lembraria dos dias que eu ia para a praia e, quando voltava, encontrava Jesse me esperando. E da forma como ele sussurrava no meu ouvido dizendo que adorava o meu gosto salgado.

Eu duvidava que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa com a mesma empolgação de antes já que tudo me lembrava dele.

Aquela noite eu sonhei com Jesse novamente. O mesmo sonho. E, assim como tinha sido da outra vez, eu acordei suada e tremendo. E não consegui voltar a dormir. O sonho se repetiu nas noites seguintes também.

Aquele foi o pior mês da minha vida. E não apenas pelos sonhos que não me deixavam dormir direito – eu nunca tinha dormido tão pouco –, mas porque cada vez que eu acordava, eu buscava por seu corpo forte ao lado do meu e ele nunca estava lá. E eu tinha que me acostumar que ele nunca mais estaria.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Faltava apenas uma semana para retornarmos às aulas e eu estava com Gina na biblioteca pública de Carmel, que não era lá tão repleta de livros quanto a biblioteca da minha antiga escola, mas dava para o gasto. Eu não poderia exigir muito de uma biblioteca de uma cidade turística.

Eu fiquei tão distraída nas últimas semanas pensando em Jesse e em como essas férias teriam sido maravilhosas se ele estivesse comigo, que acabei esquecendo de fazer os trabalhos que os professores tinham passado para ocuparmos nosso tempo. E Gina, como a boa amiga que é, me acompanhara no "esquecimento". Tínhamos ligado para Cee Cee e Adam para ver se eles queriam se juntar a nós nos estudos, mas eles já tinham feito todos os trabalhos e ainda tinham um almoço na casa de uma tia de Adam.

Então agora nós duas estávamos correndo contra o tempo para colocar tudo em dia. Já tínhamos acabado o trabalho de matemática e física – preferimos nos livrar logo do pior – e agora estávamos fazendo o de biologia. Ainda faltava o trabalho de geografia, de inglês e de história. O de geografia, nós faríamos ainda hoje, mas os outros seriam feitos fora da biblioteca.

O professor de inglês tinha nos dado uma pequena relação de algumas obras de Shakespeare para escolhermos um e fazermos um resumo sobre ele. Logo quando o professor passara esse trabalho eu tinha escolhido escrever sobre Romeu e Julieta, mas agora que eu tinha vivenciado minha própria história de tragédia no amor, achei melhor ficar com Macbeth. Mas Gina pegou Romeu e Julieta.

Quando terminamos o trabalho de geografia eu já estava quase atrasada para o jantar e Gina me levou para casa antes de voltar para a sua.

- Se eu ficar aqui eu vou acabar me distraindo com Jake e não vou ler o livro – ela respondera quando eu perguntei porque ela não dormia aqui em casa hoje.

Aquela foi uma das piores noites desde que Jesse me deixara. A noite tinha sido completamente normal. Eu subi para o meu quarto depois de lavar os pratos – ainda estava de castigo – e comecei a ler Macbeth. Eu já tinha lido esse livro na outra escola, então eu apenas li por alto dessa vez para me lembrar de algumas partes mais complexas. Já passava da meia noite quando eu terminei a leitura e fui dormir.

E mais uma vez eu sonhei com Jesse. E foi isso que fez com que aquela noite fosse tão ruim. Não o sonho em si, pelo menos não no início. O sonho começou do mesmo jeito de sempre. Jesse se afastando enquanto eu corria na direção dele sem nunca conseguir alcançar. Eu já sentia que estava quase acordando, com meu corpo sendo sacudido por violentos tremores, quando, de repente, ele parou de andar e se virou na minha direção de braços abertos e com aquele sorriso perfeito no rosto, esperando que eu chegasse até ele. Eu sorri em resposta e corri ainda mais rápido, ansiosa por finalmente sentir seu toque novamente. Apenas cinco metros nos separavam agora. Quatro metros. Três. Eu prendi a respiração antecipando o contato. Dois metros. Um. Eu quase podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto e aquela mesma eletricidade percorrendo meu corpo. E então eu acordei.

Eu me vi sentada na cama, confusa com o fim abrupto do sonho e olhei ao redor como se procurasse alguma coisa. Ou alguém. Todas as noites eu ainda chorava quando acordava depois daquele sonho estúpido. Mas eu não tinha chorado assim desde o dia que ele me deixara. Eu o senti tão perto de mim. Foi tudo tão real.

Me levantei e fui para o assento da janela sabendo que não conseguiria dormir e abracei meus joelhos apoiando o queixo neles. Eu estava parecendo um doente tendo convulsões de tanto que meu corpo tremia. Tudo que eu queria fazer era gritar como naquela noite até ficar sem voz e precisei cravar as unhas com força na minha perna para controlar esse impulso.

Durante todo esse mês eu sentia meu coração morto, batendo apenas o suficiente para bombear o sangue pelo meu corpo, mas era como se ele estivesse no automático. E nada do que tinha acontecido durante todos esses dias tinha feito o que esse sonho fez. Por um instante, que durou apenas alguns segundos, meu coração voltara a viver novamente. E, por aqueles míseros segundos eu fui feliz. Mas então a realidade me atingiu com força redobrada como se quisesse me punir por ser tão idiota e ingênua por achar que ele pudesse voltar. Meu coração voltou ao ritmo monótono de antes e a dor da perda ficou ainda mais intensa.

- Eu te amo tanto Jesse. – sussurrei para a noite – Eu te amo para sempre.

Assim que o dia clareou, eu levantei, sentindo dor pelo corpo todo por ter ficado tanto tempo na mesma posição e fui para o banheiro escovar os dentes. Penteei o cabelo e troquei de roupa, colocando um vestido azul marinho, e desci logo em seguida. Ainda não tinha ninguém acordado e eu aproveitei para curtir um pouco do silêncio da casa. Peguei uma caixa de cereais de dentro do armário e tirei o leite da geladeira. Sentei em um dos bancos ao lado da bancada de granito e comecei a comer sem estar realmente com fome. Só queria me distrair um pouco.

Então minha vista bateu na mesa da cozinha, onde, há muitos meses atrás, Jesse tinha dito que me amava pela primeira vez. A lembrança daquele momento tão perfeito trouxe novas lágrimas aos meus olhos e eu acabei me engasgando com o cereal que estava na minha boca.

- Coma devagar, Suzinha. – minha mãe falou entrando na cozinha de repente – A comida não vai sair do prato.

Eu virei o rosto para que ela não visse as lágrimas que escorriam pela minha face, mas não fui rápida o suficiente.

- Porque você está chorando, meu anjo? – ela perguntou se aproximando de mim com o olhar preocupado.

- Eu não estava chorando, mãe – mas a minha voz pastosa me traiu.

- Suzannah...

- É sério, mãe. – eu falei enquanto enxugava o rosto apressada – Foi só um cisco que caiu no meu...

- Não me venha com essa desculpa esfarrapada, mocinha. – ela falou, mas sua voz estava gentil – Eu sei muito bem que você estava chorando.

Eu desviei meu rosto do seu olhar, mas ela colocou uma mão no meu queixo me forçando a encará-la.

- Por favor, Suzannah – ela sussurrou e eu identifiquei um profundo pesar na sua voz e no seu olhar – Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com você naquela noite. Eu não agüento mais te ver desse jeito.

- Eu estou bem. – eu falei no mesmo tom, baixando o olhar.

- Não, você não está. Por mais que você tente mostrar que está tudo bem, eu sei que não está. Você acha que eu não vejo quando você deixa cair essa sua máscara de falsa tranqüilidade quando pensa que não tem ninguém olhando?

- Mãe...

- Eu vejo, Suzannah – ela me interrompeu ainda falando baixo e segurando meu rosto entre as mãos – E o que eu vejo é uma tristeza que eu nunca imaginei te ver sentindo. Na verdade, vai além da tristeza. – seus olhos estavam marejados – É como se você estivesse vazia.

Eu não consegui mais me controlar e comecei a chorar novamente. Ela me olhou aflita e me abraçou com força.

- Eu não consigo te ver desse jeito e não fazer nada, meu amor. – ela também chorava. – Você prometeu para mim que você seria você mesma de agora em diante, mas se essa é a verdadeira Suzannah, então eu quero a antiga de volta. Eu quero minha filha viva de novo.

- Mãe – eu chorei ainda mais, abraçando-a forte – dói tanto.

- O que, Suzinha? O que dói?

Nós continuamos ali abraçadas por mais alguns minutos até que eu não agüentei mais e desabafei.

- Meu coração. – eu falei no meio de um soluço – Meu coração está doendo e é como se essa dor se espalhasse pelo meu corpo todo.

- Filhinha – minha mãe sussurrou e me afastou gentilmente pelos ombros para poder me olhar.

- Por que permitimos que as pessoas entrem assim tão dentro da gente a ponto de saírem carregando um pedaço de nós quando partem? – eu falava rápido quase sem respirar. Eu não falava com minha mãe, nem com ninguém em específico. Eu apenas falava o que estava preso dentro de mim. – Por que nos damos tanto, nos entregamos tanto, nos deixamos tanto em mãos tão cuidadosas dos nossos sentimentos? Por que certas coisas não podem ser como fechar uma janela para evitar que os papéis voem? Por que eu não posso simplesmente fechar a janela e ficar livre do vento?

Minha mãe continuou em silêncio apenas me ouvindo com atenção e depois que eu terminei de falar, as lágrimas escorriam abundantes no meu rosto e ela as enxugou com delicadeza.

- Quem é ele, meu anjo? – ela perguntou com a voz suave, sem acusações na voz.

Eu respirei fundo para tentar me recompor. Eu sabia que tinha feito uma besteira por ter falado tanto, mas eu não estava arrependida.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – eu respondi simplesmente.

- Acho que você já falou o bastante para eu deduzir o que aconteceu, meu bem. – ela afagava meus cabelos gentilmente.

- Eu sei.

- Eu o conheço?

Eu sabia que não me livraria tão facilmente dela então resolvi responder algumas coisas.

- Não.

- É da escola?

E eu lá sou do tipo que me envolvo com aqueles deficientes mentais que freqüentam a minha escola?

- Não, mãe. E eu não quero mesmo fal...

- Porque você não o trouxe aqui em casa?

_Na verdade, mãe, ele sempre esteve aqui em casa. Morava no meu quarto. Até passou o Natal e o Réveillon conosco._ Minha nossa! Como doía lembrar esses dias. Lembrar como tudo estava tão perfeito e feliz.

- Mãe! É sério, chega desse assunto.

- Tudo bem. – ela ergueu as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo quando viu que meus olhos tornaram a encher de lágrimas – Parei.

Eu me levantei da bancada e coloquei a tigela na pia antes de sair da cozinha, mas ela me deteve segurando meu braço.

- Deixa só eu te dizer uma coisa.

- O que é? – eu perguntei impaciente.

- Eu sei que você está sofrendo agora, mas um dia isso passa. Eu te garanto que daqui a algumas semanas...

- Não, mãe – eu a interrompi, me desvencilhando delicadamente das suas mãos, com uma expressão vazia no rosto – Não vai passar. Eu sei que a senhora deve estar pensando que é apenas uma paixonite juvenil, mas não é. O tempo nunca será suficiente para fazer curar o que sinto.

- É amor? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido? – Amor de verdade?

- É mais do isso. – eu falei ainda sem emoção na voz.

- Então o quê, minha filha? O que foi que aconteceu? Se não foi o amor que você perdeu então que foi?

- Minha vida, mãe. Eu perdi a minha vida. – eu falei no mesmo tom e saí da cozinha.

Eu fiquei no meu quarto me recompondo da conversa com a minha mãe até que Gina buzinou na entrada de carros. Nós tínhamos marcado para ir ao museu essa manhã fazer o trabalho que o professor de história tinha passado, e fazer o relatório na parte da tarde.

O trabalho consistia em fazer um relatório de três páginas sobre alguns fatos históricos de Carmel. Eu tive vontade de pesquisar na Internet, mas não sabia exatamente o que tinha no museu falando da cidade então preferi não arriscar.

Nem foi tão difícil fazer esse trabalho. O guia do museu era um homem careca e sem graça, mas visivelmente apaixonado pela história da cidade e nos narrou tudo desde a sua criação, e até soletrava algum nome diferente para que Gina registrasse tudo no seu gravador.

Depois que demos nossa tarefa por cumprida, continuamos andando pelo local para apreciar algumas peças ou quadros antigos e passar o tempo até a hora do almoço. Já estávamos na última sala quando eu vi uma pequena miniatura que fez meu coração dar um pulo. Gina também viu e ficou me olhando esperando pela minha reação. Eu apenas olhava para aquela imagem de Jesse tão perfeito em trajes de época sem conseguir me mover. A mesma imagem que eu tinha usado para voltar no tempo. Senti alguma coisa molhando meu rosto e percebi que estava chorando mais uma vez.

- Vamos sair daqui – Gina falou baixinho me puxando pelos ombros em direção à saída.

E eu não me opus. Aquela miniatura era tão perfeita que era como se ele estivesse na minha frente novamente. Mas era exatamente como no sonho. Apenas uma ilusão.

O celular de Gina tocou quando já estávamos na calçada e ela parou para atender. Era o pai dela. Ela falou alguma coisa rapidamente e desligou em seguida.

- Mudança de planos – ela informou enquanto entrávamos em uma lanchonete – Meu pai não vai poder pegar minha mãe no aeroporto então eu vou ter que ir para lá agora. Você se incomoda de voltar sozinha?

- Claro que não. – eu falei indo para o balcão fazer meu pedido.

Nem era tão longe assim. Ou melhor, era, mas eu não me importava em andar.

- Mas assim que eu voltar, eu vou direto para sua casa para a gente fazer o relatório.

- Ok.

Ela pediu um lanche para viagem e se voltou para mim enquanto aguardava.

- Você vai ficar bem? – seu olhar estava parecido com o que a minha mãe tinha me direcionado essa manhã. Aquele mesmo olhar preocupado.

- E por que não ficaria? – perguntei me fingindo de desentendida e franzindo o cenho.

- A foto de Jes...

- Eu estou bem. – eu a interrompi, mas a minha voz saiu um pouco esganiçada me traindo.

Gina suspirou e deu de ombros.

- Não, você não está. Mas eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso então eu não vou insistir.

- Obrigada. – eu murmurei evitando seus olhos.

Ela pegou seu pedido e me abraçou.

- Qualquer coisa me liga. – e saiu em direção ao carro que estava estacionado ali perto.

Eu peguei a bandeja com meu pedido e fui em direção a uma das mesas que ficavam ao lado da janela. Já fazia meia hora que eu estava ali sentada sozinha, mas não queria ir para casa agora. E eu estava distraída tentando não pensar em nada quando um barulho ensurdecedor de uma batida se fez ouvir fazendo com que os vidros da janela tremessem ameaçadoramente.

Em questão de segundos a lanchonete estava praticamente vazia já que os curiosos tinham corrido para o lado de fora para ver o que tinha acontecido. Eu continuei onde estava, não porque eu não tinha curiosidade também, mas porque eu não estava com vontade de encarar nenhum fantasma no momento. Não que eu tivesse certeza que alguém tinha morrido, mas achei melhor não arriscar.

Alguns minutos depois as pessoas começaram a retornar aos seus lugares e eu pude entreouvir algumas frases soltas.

"_Minha nossa! Que coisa horrorosa!"_

"_Você viu a quantidade de sangue?"_

"_Parece que era um turista bêbado"_

"_Coitado. Morreu na hora."_

Então. Morto na área. Tô fora!

Ok. Me senti um pouco insensível agora. Mas é que eu realmente não estava com ânimo para mediar ninguém. Queria que Gina estivesse comigo. Ela com certeza já estaria no local do acidente vendo se tinha algum fantasma por lá.

Suspirei cansada e levantei. Apesar de tudo eu continuava sendo uma mediadora também. Ou deslocadora, para ser mais específica. Eu me senti na obrigação de ir até lá ver se tinha alguém para ser mediado. Por que não era necessariamente certo que haveria. Só porque o cara morreu de uma hora para outra não quer dizer que ele tenha deixado algum assunto pendente aqui, certo? Hum, sonhar não custa.

Eu estava saindo da lanchonete, totalmente alheia aos meus pensamentos, quando esbarrei em alguém com força e caí de costas esparramada na calçada. Ai, caramba. Essa doeu.

- Me desculpa – o homem em quem eu tinha esbarrado falou. Ele não parecia nem um pouco abalado pelo impacto – Eu estava distraído.

- Tudo bem. – eu respondi, aceitando a mão que ele estendia para me ajudar a levantar – Eu também estava.

E então eu notei o brilho diferente que se estendia por toda sua pele e me desvencilhei rápido daquela mão fantasmagórica, o que foi meio estúpido da minha parte, já que eu ainda estava no meio do caminho para ficar de pé e acabei voltando para o chão.

Antes de levantar novamente sem ajuda eu olhei ao redor para checar se alguém tinha visto alguma coisa. Por sorte era horário de almoço e o sol estava forte, então a maioria dos transeuntes estava enfurnada dentro dos restaurantes e lanchonetes se escondendo do sol escaldante. E ainda havia aquele acidente mais a frente que detinha uma considerável massa de curiosos.

Levantei devagar e olhei para o fantasma que me encarava com o cenho franzido. Ele usava roupas típicas de turistas com camisa florida e bermuda cáqui com bolsos laterais. E ainda tinha um ridículo colar de flores artificiais em volta do pescoço. Lembrei de uma das coisas que uma mulher tinha falado quando entrou na lanchonete: "_Parece que era um turista bêbado_".

Ok. Achei o fantasma.

- Vem comigo. – falei num sussurro embora não houvesse ninguém por perto.

- Pra onde? – ele perguntou estranhando minha atitude.

Eu não respondi por que naquele momento passou um casal por nós. Lancei um olhar discreto na sua direção e ele acabou me seguindo. Eu o levei até um parque que estava vazio naquele horário e que era rodeado por grandes árvores deixando tudo na sombra e dando a privacidade necessária para aquela conversa. Sentei em um dos balanços e o encarei. Ele estava parado mais à frente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Deveria ter cerca de trinta e cinco anos, tinha cabelos loiros encaracolados e um pouco bagunçados e o olhar perdido como todos os fantasmas ficavam assim que morriam.

- Bem – comecei – em primeiro lugar, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. De verdade. E em segundo lugar, eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu estou aqui para te ajudar com o que quer que você tenha de pendência aqui.

- Você sabe onde está o meu carro? – ele perguntou simplesmente.

Hein? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Essa é a pendência que ele tem aqui?

- Eu o perdi. – ele continuou alheio à confusão que se passava na minha mente. – Não lembro onde estacionei.

Ai não. Por favor, não me diga que eu estou lidando com um daqueles fantasmas que não sabem que morreu. Era só o que me faltava agora. Ser a pessoa a dar a notícia fatídica.

Respirei fundo criando coragem para falar. Odiava fazer isso.

- Como você se chama? – era melhor ir com calma.

- Eddie Davis. – ele estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar.

Eu receei um pouco em retribuir o gesto, mas acabei cedendo.

- Suzannah Simon. – apertei sua mão rapidamente antes de continuar – Então Sr. Davis...

- Só Eddie. – ele falou com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

Tadinho. Tão legal. Morreu jovem.

- Certo, Eddie, qual é a última coisa que você lembra de ter feito?

- Ah, eu estava em uma festa havaiana muito divertida. Eu vi o sol nascer e tudo mais. Foi na praia. Uma espécie de lual. – isso explicava a roupa – E eu acho que bebi um pouco além da conta, mas o coquetel estava tão bom. – ele riu meio constrangido – Quando eu acordei, eu fui procurar meu carro e não achei.

_Tentou procurar no poste em que ele estava amassado?_ Não seria muito legal perguntar isso, seria?

- E você ficou na festa até agora? – afinal, que lual ia até o meio dia?

- Não. Depois que o sol nasceu eu fui andar um pouco pela praia. Acho que foi aí que eu me perdi. Eu não deveria ter misturado o coquetel com o champanhe.

- Alguém já te disse que álcool e direção não combinam? – perguntei tentando a todo custo esconder o sarcasmo.

- Mas eu não dirigi. – ele explicou rápido – E é exatamente isso que eu estou te dizendo. Eu não achei meu carro.

- Você dirigiu Eddie. Infelizmente. – eu levantei e fui andando na sua direção encarando-o – Você saiu da festa e pegou seu carro. E estava tão embriagado que acabou batendo. – ele me olhava como se eu fosse uma louca. Eu mantinha a voz calma para não assustá-lo demais. – E morreu na hora.

Então ele riu. Mas eu não me assustei com sua reação. Estava acostumada com aquilo. Não que eu gostasse.

- Tá bom, e eu sou um fantasma agora. – ele ria tanto que chegava a se curvar.

- É exatamente o que você é. – eu expliquei ainda tentando manter a calma, mas era muito difícil fazer isso quando tinha um ser não vivente rindo da sua cara.

- Certo. – ele ainda ria e me olhou divertido. – Suzannah, não é? – eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça – Você é uma ótima atriz, garota. Muito boa essa pegadinha.

- Não é pegadinha, Eddie. – eu falei séria.

- Ok. – ele tentou controlar o acesso de riso – Então me responde essa: se eu estou morto como é que você está aqui falando comigo?

- Por que esse é um dom que eu tenho: falar com os mortos.

- Tipo uma médium? – ele ainda ria.

- Uma mediadora. – eu não precisava explicar que era uma deslocadora. Isso não importava agora. – Eu ajudo os mortos a seguirem em frente quando eles têm algum assunto pendente no mundo dos vivos.

- Você fala bonito. Quase dá para acreditar em você. Mas tem uma coisa faltando nessa história. – então ele se aproximou mais de mim e tocou nos meus cabelos de leve. – Pelo que eu conheço de histórias de fantasmas, eles atravessam as pessoas.

- É, eu sei. É só outra coisinha que eu posso fazer também.

- Tocar em fantasmas? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Isso.

Ele se afastou novamente e me encarou descrente.

- Desculpa se eu não acredito em você, mas é que, devido às circunstancias atuais, fica meio difícil, sabe?

- Olha, eu até te levaria ao local que você morreu, mas eu acho que a essa altura do campeonato seu corpo já deve ter sido removido. – eu falei já no meu tom de voz normal, sem me preocupar em ser educada com ele. – Mas eu ainda posso te levar até onde está o seu carro para você ver o que sobrou dele. Quem sabe assim você acredita em mim.

- Eu não estou morto, senhorita Simon. – ele falou voltando a rir.

- Você está sim, senhor Davis.

- Não estou não!

- Está!

- Não estou.

- Ok. Parou a palhaçada. – eu não ia ficar ali discutindo quem tinha razão ou não. Tinha mais o que fazer. – Tem um jeito mais fácil de resolver isso.

A forma mais fácil de fazê-lo acreditar que eu estava falando a verdade era fazer com que ele visse seu corpo, mas eu não estava com saco para ir até o necrotério agora. Mas eu ainda tinha outra carta na manga. Era só fazer com que outro fantasma lhe dissesse o que tinha acontecido. Ele não teria como não acreditar assim. Me concentrei em Stephanie e chamei seu nome na minha mente. Abri os olhos esperando que ela aparecesse para me ajudar. Esperei mais um pouco e nada. Onde ela estava?

- E então? – Eddie perguntou quando nada aconteceu. Ele estava com os braços cruzados novamente e batia o pé no chão impaciente. – Eu não tenho o dia todo, sabe? Ainda tenho que procurar meu carro.

- Seu carro está esmagado contra um poste perto da lanchonete onde nos encontramos. – eu respondi irritada. Oras. Ele estava pedindo pela grosseria – Mas não sei se você vai reconhecê-lo. Ouvi alguém dizendo que virou sucata.

Onde estava Stephanie quanto eu precisava? Chamei-a novamente, mas ela ainda não aparecia. Peguei meu celular – é, agora eu tenho um celular. Presente de aniversário que minha mãe tinha me dado. Ela só tinha lembrado de me entregar na noite depois daquela conversa na sala onde eu fiquei de castigo – e liguei para Gina para saber se ela tinha notícias da irmã. Sabia que Gina deveria estar no aeroporto agora, mas as duas viviam juntas, então era provável que Steph estivesse com ela.

- É. Ela está aqui comigo, sim. Espera um instante. – ouvi o murmúrio das vozes das duas conversando em meio ao burburinho do aeroporto, mas não consegui identificar o que falavam. – Ela já está indo.

- Ah. Ok. – que estranho – Valeu. – e desliguei.

Logo em seguida Stephanie apareceu na minha frente, fazendo Eddie pular para trás assustado.

- Que diabos é isso?

- Ofendeu. – Steph reclamou ultrajada.

- Está tudo bem, Steph? – perguntei ignorando a reação do outro fantasma.

- Claro. Eu estava distraída conversando com Gina e não ouvi você me chamar. – ela falou dando de ombros.

- Ah, certo. – era impressão minha ou Stephanie estava evitando olhar nos meus olhos.

- Então, em que posso ser útil? – ela perguntou olhando para todo lugar menos para mim.

Eu resolvi deixar aquilo para depois, então eu expliquei para ela o que tinha acontecido e o fato que o bonitinho ali não estava acreditando que estava morto. Ela conversou com ele por alguns minutos explicando que era normal essa confusão depois da morte e que eu estava falando a verdade. Falou também do meu dom de ajudar os mortos e que a irmã dela era igual a mim. E finalmente, depois que Stephanie atravessou uma árvore puxando-o junto, ele acreditou.

E o incrível de tudo era que a pendência dele era simplesmente achar a porcaria do carro. Eu o levei até o local do acidente e Stephanie foi junto caso ele resolvesse surtar por lá, mas depois que ele viu os bombeiros trabalhando na remoção do que sobrara da máquina ele ficou apenas olhando para a sucata antes de falar:

- Pelo menos eu não sofri. – e seu corpo começou a ficar transparente e então ele se foi.

- Essa foi boa! – eu exclamei, sem me preocupar que alguém me ouvisse já que a motosserra que os bombeiros estavam usando fazia um barulho ensurdecedor.

- Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? – Stephanie perguntou olhando para os bombeiros.

- Não. Era só isso mesmo. – eu respondi voltando a olhar para ela – Obrigada pela ajuda.

- Disponha.

- Está tudo bem mesmo? – eu perguntei quando ela ainda não olhou para mim.

- Está. Eu vou indo nessa. Gina estava me contando uma piada muito boa e eu quero saber o final. Tchau. – e sumiu.

- Tchau. – eu murmurei.

Eu cheguei em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto e liguei o som ouvindo a voz calma de James Morrison logo em seguida. Esse CD não saía mais do meu aparelho.

Depois de cerca de duas horas Gina chegou e começamos a fazer o relatório sobre Carmel. Nós ouvimos o áudio da conversa no seu gravador repetidas vezes até que conseguimos completar as três páginas pedidas pelo professor. O sol já estava quase se pondo quando acabamos, exaustas por ficar tanto tempo sentadas. Nos deitamos no tapete do meu quarto e ficamos olhando para o teto, distraídas.

- Por que Stephanie não veio? – eu perguntei do nada, lembrando do seu comportamento essa tarde.

Então eu percebi que fazia dias que Stephanie não aparecia ali em casa. Mais de duas semanas para ser mais específica. E a última vez que ela viera, ela não ficara nem cinco minutos.

- Ela disse que estava com vontade de assombrar um pouco a nossa nova empregada. Se divertir um pouco.

- Faz tempo que ela não vem aqui. – eu falei depois que parei de rir do que Gina falara. – Está tudo bem com ela?

- Claro. Porque não estaria? – mas a voz de Gina tinha mudado de tom um pouco com se ela estivesse desconcertada.

- Não sei. Ela parecia estranha hoje.

- Impressão sua.

Eu me sentei no tapete para poder observá-la e vi que ela não me olhava.

- Desembucha Gina!

- O que foi? – ela perguntou me olhando finalmente com uma cara de inocente que não me convenceu nem um pouco.

- Não vem com essa. – eu falei ficando irritada – Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa. Pode ir falando. Por que Stephanie está assim distante comigo?

Gina sentou na minha frente também e suspirou antes de falar.

- É que – ela começou meio receosa – depois de tudo que aconteceu com você e Jesse e o quanto você ficou abalada depois que ele foi embora, ela não se sentiu muito bem de ficar te forçando a ver outro fantasma o tempo todo. Para que você não tivesse que ficar lembrando-se dele a todo instante.

Eu estava incrédula com aquilo.

- Eu... eu não acredito que ela tenha pensado isso mesmo!

- Pois é... – Gina murmurou.

- Que bobagem.

Ela apenas deu de ombros.

- Será que se eu a chamar agora, ela virá?

- Não sei. Tenta.

Eu me concentrei nela novamente, mas ela não veio. Tentei mais uma vez e nada. Tentei uma nova abordagem.

"_Steph,_ – eu falei na minha mente – _Gina me falou dessa sua loucura de me evitar. É melhor você vir aqui agora ou eu vou até aí te puxar pelos cabelos._

- Que estresse! – ela exclamou assim que apareceu perto da janela.

- Que história é essa de achar que a sua presença me incomoda?! – eu falei irritada levantando e indo até ela.

Ela baixou a cabeça evitando meu olhar mais uma vez.

- Eu só pensei que...

- Pensou errado. – eu a interrompi, séria. – Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Steph. Eu não quero que você se afaste por conta do que houve. Você também é minha amiga e eu não quero perder a sua amizade.

Ela ergueu o rosto para finalmente me encarar e seus olhos estavam brilhando intensos, mas ela parecia frustrada com alguma coisa.

- Isso é tão idiota. – ela falou de repente – Essa separação não fez bem para ninguém. Ficam os dois sofrendo pelos cantos e... – então ela se calou como se tivesse falado demais.

- O que você disse? – eu perguntei esquecendo completamente de respirar. Meu coração estava disparado novamente como só ficava quando algo dizia respeito a Jesse.

Mas ela continuou em silêncio. Eu olhei para Gina para ver se ela sabia do que se tratava, mas, a julgar pela sua expressão aparvalhada, ela sabia tanto quanto eu.

- Stephanie – eu quase gritei desesperada voltando a encará-la – você... você f-falou com e-ele?

- Esquece isso, Suze. – Steph respondeu – Se ele souber que eu falei alguma coisa ele...

Ela interrompeu o que estava falando quando eu caí de joelhos, meu corpo perdendo as forças por completo.

- Suze! – as duas exclamaram e correram até mim.

- Meu Deus, Suze! Você está bem? – Gina perguntou aflita.

Mas eu a ignorei e peguei no braço de Stephanie com força.

- C-como ele e-está? – eu gaguejava. O ar parecia ter evaporado completamente do ambiente e eu estava começando a me sentir sufocada.

- Esquece isso, por favor – ela repetiu nervosa.

- Como ele está?! – eu gritei dessa vez fazendo com que as duas se sobressaltassem. – Por favor – eu pedi tentando me controlar –, eu preciso saber.

Ela olhou para a irmã como se pedisse autorização para falar e quando Gina não a impediu ela suspirou pesadamente e voltou os olhos para mim.

- Vazio.

Só isso. Apenas uma palavra e eu desabei por completo. Eu chorei. Eu gritei como naquela noite que ele me deixou há quase um mês atrás. Eu já tinha aceitado a sua partida. Não superado, mas já estava acostumada a conviver com esse crescente sentimento de perda, e essa dor constante que eu sabia que seria minha companheira pelo resto da minha vida.

Mas saber que Jesse estava tão perdido quanto eu, sentindo o mesmo que eu pela separação, isso tinha sido o suficiente para destruir aquela barreira que eu tinha construído a minha volta. A barreira que eu tinha erguido com tanto esforço para conseguir camuflar os meus sentimentos mais profundos.

Eu não ouvi quando Brad quase arrombou a porta com a força com que ele abriu, embora ela não estivesse trancada, nem ouvi quando Jake chegou logo depois perguntando o que tinha acontecido para eu gritar, nem vi o desespero nos seus olhos quando eles me viram chorando daquela forma, completamente fora de controle. Tampouco ouvi quando Gina pediu que Jake me colocasse na cama ou senti quando ele fez isso.

Eu só fazia chorar e gritar a todo instante. Gina conseguiu fazer com que os dois saíssem do quarto e logo em seguida ela veio para a cama e deitou ao meu lado. Ela tentou me abraçar, mas eu não permiti. Não era ela quem eu queria ali do meu lado. Não era ela que eu queria que me abraçasse para me confortar. Quem eu queria não estava ali.

Minha mãe bateu na porta quando chegou do trabalho – provavelmente Jake ou Brad tinham falado para ela o que acontecera –, mas Gina assegurou que eu estava melhor e ela saiu do quarto sem insistir. Por volta das dez da noite eu pedi para Gina me deixar sozinha e depois de uma breve discussão ela acabou cedendo, mas pediu que eu ligasse a qualquer hora se precisasse conversar.

Mas eu não precisaria. Quem eu precisa estava sabe-se lá onde passando por maus bocados, sozinho, enquanto eu tinha toda uma família preocupada ao meu lado. E ele? Quem ele tinha por perto para ajudar a passar por isso? Stephanie de vez em quando? Ou ele era como eu que preferia sofrer sozinho?

Pela primeira vez aquele penhasco que Jesse me levara me pareceu tentador demais. Pela primeira vez eu tive vontade de acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez por todas. Acabar com a dor. Acabar com o sentimento de vazio que me assolava. Só de pensar em ter que viver uma vida inteira sem ele eu...

Meu Deus. Do que eu estou falando? _Eu_ tenho sorte por que um dia eu vou morrer. Seja de causas naturais ou não. Mas e Jesse? Ele estava condenado a viver eternamente com essa dor. Ele não tinha como se livrar disso com a morte. _Ele_ já estava morto. E isso nunca mudaria porque, graças a mim, ele não poderia seguir em frente. Nunca.

Eu não poderia permitir isso.

Dei um pulo da cama quando tomei a decisão. Poderia ser loucura, mas eu iria fazer. Era a única alternativa para livrá-lo disso. E o primeiro passo seria ir ao museu e pegar aquela estúpida miniatura.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22 – POV JESSE**

Eu precisei morrer para ser feliz. E eu não me importaria de morrer novamente se precisasse. Ela tinha sido a melhor coisa que já me acontecera. Quando eu estava com ela era como se eu estivesse vivo novamente e eu quase conseguia sentir meu coração batendo. Ela me deixava sem fôlego mesmo sem eu precisar respirar.

Eu nunca tinha ficado tão nervoso quanto naquele momento em que descemos as escadas juntos na noite da véspera de Natal, e isso porque eu tinha mais de cento e cinqüenta anos. Mas eu estava me sentindo como um daqueles jovens que ia conhecer a família da moça pela primeira vez. E eu já conhecia toda sua família. Informalmente, mas conhecia.

Será que ela percebeu o quanto minhas mãos às suas costas estavam tremendo? Se notou, ela não falou nada.

Mesmo ninguém naquela sala podendo me ver – sem contar Gina e Stephanie – eu me comportei como se eles pudessem. Com exceção do momento em que seu irmão, Brad, me atravessou. Não é muito agradável quando algo sólido nos atravessa, mas o sorriso que ela deu naquele momento e o som hipnotizante do seu riso me levaram a repetir aquilo, dessa vez de propósito.

Brad não ficou nada feliz quando o líquido do seu copo – que deveria ser apenas um refrigerante, mas, estranhamente, cheirava a álcool – derramou por cima da sua roupa. Eu me senti um pouco culpado na hora, mas foi só ouvir o som da sua risada para o sentimento de culpa esvair por completo.

Mas depois disso eu me comportei de verdade. Fiquei próximo à lareira que nunca era usada, conversando com Stephanie sobre nossas experiências pós-morte. Ela não tinha tanto poder quanto eu já que tinha morrido há menos tempo, mas já tinha muita história para contar. Era fácil conversar com ela e eu quase esquecia que éramos dois fantasmas passando o Natal na casa da minha namorada.

Era Ano Novo. Estávamos comemorando na praia e todos riam e conversavam ao mesmo tempo. E, mais uma vez, eu me sentia vivo só por estar perto dela. E isso porque ela nem estava ao meu lado. Gina e Cee Cee tinha chamado-a para uma conversa "só para garotas" como Gina falara e eu estava apenas andando sem rumo entre os convidados da festa, tomando cuidado para não atravessar ninguém por acidente.

Já passava da meia noite quando eu entreouvi uma conversa da mãe de Suzannah com a mãe de Cee Cee.

- É incrível como o tempo passa rápido. – ela dizia animada – até pouco tempo atrás Suzinha era apenas um bebezinho que me seguia para todos os lados e agora já é quase uma mulher.

- Eu me sinto da mesma forma. Quando Cee Cee chegou em casa um dia dizendo que estava namorando eu quase tive um treco. Ainda bem que é com Adam. Eles são amigos desde pequenos e Adam é um menino de ouro.

- Eu fico pensando quando Suzinha começar a namorar. É claro que eu não vou me opor, mas será muito estranho.

- E pensar que daqui a alguns anos elas vão estar casadas.

- Nossa! Vamos com calma. Minha Suzannah ainda tem dezesseis anos. – ela exclamou assustada – Se bem que daqui a alguns dias ela fará dezessete.

- O tempo voa.

- Mas não tão rápido assim.

- Eu duvido que você não sonhe em carregar seu netinho nos braços um dia.

As duas se olharam cúmplices e sorriram.

Aquilo era o suficiente para mim. Não queria mais ouvir. Eu procurei por Suzannah e fui até onde ela estava. Adam já tinha se juntado ao grupo, então o momento "só para garotas" já tinha acabado.

Passei um braço em torno da sua cintura sentindo aquela mesma corrente elétrica que eu sempre sentia quando a tocava. E o tremor que percorreu o corpo dela era um claro sinal que ela sentia o mesmo que eu.

Mas, por mais que eu me esforçasse para me concentrar naquela conversa, eu não conseguia esquecer as palavras da mãe de Suzannah e Cee Cee. "Casamento e família". Isso era o que toda mãe queria para os seus filhos. Isso era o que toda mulher queria para si. Porque com Suzannah isso seria diferente? Eu sabia que não era.

Eu fiquei contemplando o mar enquanto pensava sobre tudo aquilo. Eu tentava esquecer, tentava ignorar, mas foi impossível fazer isso quando a mãe de Suzannah falou para quem quisesse ouvir:

- Minha Suzinha está crescendo tão rápido. – e começou a falar sobre o aniversário dela.

Depois disso eu não agüentei mais e me afastei um pouco de todos, indo em direção às rochas. Fiquei lá de pé, voltando a observar o movimento das ondas.

_Suzannah não é assim_ – eu dizia para mim mesmo – _ela escolheu ficar ao meu lado sabendo que nada disso seria possível._

Eu nunca poderia ser apresentado à família dela e ela nunca poderia engravidar de mim. Ela sabia que essas coisas eram impossíveis de acontecer e, ainda assim, ela me escolheu. É a mim que ela ama, independente das limitações.

Eu a ouvi se aproximando e tentei mudar a minha expressão que não deveria estar muito boa.

- Por que você veio para cá? – ela perguntou parando ao meu lado.

- Eu pensei ter visto um fantasma perto das rochas.

Eu não me sentia bem em mentir para ela, mas eu não poderia dizer o que ia na minha mente quando nem eu sabia exatamente o que era. Eu estava confuso e precisava de tempo para pensar. Por mim, eu ficaria pensando para sempre e nunca me afastaria dela, mas será que Suzannah merecia isso? Será que ela merecia viver essa vida incompleta que eu poderia oferecer?

Então eu me dei um prazo para decidir; eu teria até o dia 13 de janeiro – o dia do aniversário de Suzannah – para resolver isso de uma vez por todas. Depois desse dia eu não poderia mais mudar a minha escolha. Se eu decidisse que era melhor ficar ao lado dela, eu nunca mais pensaria nisso novamente. Nós ficaríamos juntos para sempre, independente das dificuldades.

Mas se eu decidisse que o melhor para Suzannah era que eu me afastasse e a deixasse ter um futuro normal, era o que eu faria. Não sei como, mas eu faria.

Para meu desespero, os dias estavam passando muito rápido e eu ainda não tomara minha decisão. Cada vez que alguém trazia à tona o assunto do aniversário de Suzannah eu tinha certeza que o melhor a fazer era deixá-la para que ela pudesse ter uma vida completa onde ela pudesse casar, ter filhos. Mas só de imaginá-la ao lado de outro homem, eu sentia vontade de matar esse homem que sequer existia. Eu não conseguia pensar nela abraçando, beijando, ou fazendo outras coisas que eu preferia nem pensar, com outra pessoa que não fosse eu. Mas também não podia negá-la o direito de ter o que toda mulher deseja. Ela poderia até dizer que não tinha vontade de ser mãe, mas eu sabia que isso mudaria em alguns anos.

Sem querer eu me peguei imaginando como seria um filho nosso. Será que ele ou ela teria os mesmos olhos incrivelmente verdes dela? Ou seu sorriso perfeito e sincero? Será que ele ou ela teria aquela mesma fascinante expressão que ela fazia quando estava irritada com algo? Aquela expressão que só me dava mais vontade de beijá-la?

Mas ela ainda poderia ter um filho assim. Tudo que eu precisava fazer era deixá-la livre.

Mas então havia aqueles momentos em que ficávamos sozinhos, quando eu sentia seu amor, o calor do seu corpo, e o assunto do aniversário nunca era mencionado e eu via que era burrice minha ficar pensando tudo aquilo. Como eu poderia sequer cogitar na possibilidade de deixá-la? Era por ela que eu continuava aqui nesse mundo. Sem ela eu não seria nada. E eu via o quanto ela ficava radiante quando estava comigo. Ela precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dela.

Então, para não me deixar influenciar por nada, eu precisava me afastar um pouco. Enquanto Suzannah estava ocupada com alguma coisa, eu saía para pensar. Às vezes ia para um lugar onde os fantasmas costumam ficar quando não estão no mundo dos vivos. Mas quando aquele local ficava muito tumultuado eu procurava um local mais calmo no mundo dos vivos.

Faltavam apenas dois dias para o grande dia e eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado. Ainda não tomara minha decisão e não conseguia mais agir naturalmente. Suzannah estava desconfiada do meu comportamento estranho e eu tenho certeza que ela não acreditava em nenhuma das desculpas que eu dava para justificar as minhas ausências e minha constante distração, mas ela não fazia mais perguntas.

E ainda havia o problema do aniversário em si. Independente da minha decisão, aquela ainda era uma data especial. Se eu decidisse ficar ao lado dela para sempre esse dia seria como uma comemoração. Um marco definitivo do início de nossa vida juntos. Mas, caso essa não fosse a minha escolha... Bem, esse seria o nosso último dia juntos. Uma despedida.

- Buuu!

- Oi Stephanie. – eu falei sem me virar.

- Ai, como você é sem graça. – ela reclamou sentando ao meu lado. – Nem para fingir que se assustou.

- Onde já se viu um fantasma tentar assustar outro? Só podia ser você.

- Tô entediada. – ela murmurou apoiando o queixo nos joelhos. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Nós estávamos sentados nas rochas que ficavam na área mais afastada da parte movimentada da praia.

- Pensando – respondi sem tirar os olhos do mar. Olhar o movimento das ondas sempre me acalmava.

- Bem que eu estava sentindo cheiro de queimado.

- Como? – eu a encarei sem entender. Às vezes Stephanie falava coisas completamente sem sentido.

- Pensar demais pode provocar um curto-circuito daqueles.

Eu esperei que ela continuasse, mas aquela parecia ser sua explicação.

- Sabe que eu não faço idéia do que você está falando.

- Deixa pra lá. – ela falou rindo. _De mim_. – Então, no que você estava pensando?

- Algumas coisas. – falei, vago. Mas então eu tive uma idéia. – O aniversário de Suzannah é daqui a dois dias.

- É. Eu fiquei sabendo.

- Eu quero preparar uma coisa especial para ela, mas preciso de ajuda.

- Pode contar comigo! – ela exclamou já ficando de pé, empolgada.

O lugar que eu escolhi era um dos meus favoritos para ficar quando não estava na casa de Suzannah. Na época em que eu era vivo, aquele penhasco ficava no caminho para chegar à cidade e eu sempre parava ali para olhar o mar antes de concluir a viagem, ou quando ia iniciá-la na volta para casa. Aquela árvore – um junípero espanhol – já estava ali naquela época embora fosse bem menor. E eu costumava sentar à sua sombra e ficar lá apenas ouvindo o som das ondas batendo nas rochas logo abaixo. Eu tinha ótimas recordações daquele lugar.

E então era dia 13. Tudo já estava pronto – com muita ajuda de Stephanie – e só faltava trazê-la. Eu tinha avisado que tinha uma surpresa para ela fora de casa e ela disse que daria um jeito de sair por algumas horas naquele dia. Eu estava nervoso como nunca e ainda não tinha conseguido me resolver.

Antes de aparecer no seu quarto eu verifiquei se ela estava sozinha. Ela estava com a mãe. Eu fiz isso sem que Suzannah percebesse minha presença de um lugar onde eu poderia ver sem ser visto – o lugar não era necessariamente no mundo dos vivos. Era como se eu não estivesse em lugar nenhum – Eu não costumava fazer isso com muita freqüência porque era como violar a privacidade das pessoas, e eu já estava de saída quando algumas palavras da mãe de Suzannah me chamaram atenção.

- Minha pequena está se tornando mulher. – ela dizia enquanto acariciava os cabelos da filha com um olhar maternal.

- Menos mãe! – Suzannah respondeu tentando se esquivar.

- É sério, Suzinha – ela a deteve pelos ombros e a olhou, séria. – Você está iniciando sua jornada para se tornar mulher. É quando começa as emoções das primeiras realizações. O primeiro beijo, o primeiro amor, A primeira desilusão amorosa...

- Sério, mãe, sem papo piegas agora. – Suzannah a interrompeu – Eu tenho que sair.

E mais uma vez sua mãe a impediu.

- São etapas da vida de toda mulher, minha filha. Daqui a alguns anos você vai sair de casa e depois vai se casar com um homem maravilhoso e terá muitos filhos e...

- Ok, mãe. A gente poderia ter essa conversinha sobre o meu "futuro" – ela fez as aspas no ar quando falou essa palavra – em outro momento?

- Tudo bem. – mas ainda não a soltou – Só uma coisinha antes: eu tive um sonho há alguns dias e você estava com um bebê no colo...

- Mãe... – Suzannah a olhou impaciente.

- Calma, foi só um sonho. – ela a interrompeu – Mas teve uma coisa que me emocionou demais sabe... ele se chamava Peter.

Era o nome do pai de Suzannah. Eu percebi que ela ficou abalada com essa revelação e eu também fiquei.

- Era só isso meu amor. Vou sair agora para que você possa terminar de se arrumar.

Suzannah continuou parada no meio do quarto depois que sua mãe saiu e foi então que eu tomei a minha decisão. Ela merecia isso. Ela merecia ter a oportunidade de segurar um filho nos braços, de poder colocar o nome do seu pai nele. Ela merecia ser feliz da forma mais plena que uma mulher poderia ser. Eu queria que tudo isso fosse ao meu lado, mas isso não era possível então eu a deixaria seguir a própria vida. Sem mim. Sem nenhum fantasma que a fizesse desistir de tudo aquilo. Eu sei que iria machucá-la, mas eu seria firme. Eu tinha tomado minha decisão e não voltaria mais atrás.

Eu não consegui aparecer no quarto dela de imediato. Me afastei novamente para digerir tudo aquilo. Hoje seria o último dia que nós ficaríamos juntos e eu precisava fazer com que tudo fosse perfeito. Eu não poderia deixar que ela percebesse nada do que eu iria fazer porque eu queria ver o sorriso no seu rosto para poder me lembrar dele para sempre.

Apenas quando eu me senti em condições de controlar minhas emoções, eu apareci no seu quarto, dessa vez deixando que ela me visse.

- Pensei que tinha me esquecido. – ela exclamou assim que eu apareci.

- Nunca.

Eu a levei até o lugar em que tinha preparado a surpresa e aproveitei o caminho em que ela estava com as vendas nos olhos para tentar me recompor um pouco mais. Mas depois que eu vi o seu sorriso ao se deparar com a minha surpresa, tudo ficou mais fácil. Eu acabei sendo contagiado pela sua alegria e não tive como não me divertir também.

Eu estava tentando criar coragem para falar, mas não conseguia. Nós ficamos sentados abraçados – eu encostado à árvore e ela ao meu peito – e eu podia sentir o calor que emanava do seu corpo, mesmo através das roupas, enquanto eu a acariciava nos braços. Eu ainda não me sentia pronto, mas precisava fazer logo.

- Eu te amo muito, Suzannah – comecei, fazendo esforço para minha voz soar firme. – Nunca esqueça isso.

- Impossível esquecer – ela respondeu voltando um pouco seu rosto para mim. – Eu também te amo.

Dios. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso me afastar dela. Involuntariamente eu a apertei entre os meus braços como se quisesse impedi-la de fugir. Senti um tremor percorrendo meu corpo. Estava com medo. Medo de perdê-la para sempre.

- Não importa o que aconteça – continuei mantendo a voz calma – eu vou te amar para sempre.

Um brilho estranho passou pelos seus olhos verdes. Como se ela temesse algo. E eu não agüentei encará-la.

- Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou com a voz fraca.

Eu continuei olhando para o nada sem querer ver aquele brilho novamente.

- Claro. Eu só queria te dizer isso. Para você nunca esquecer o que eu sinto por você.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer porque você sempre estará comigo para lembrar.

Um novo tremor percorreu meu corpo e dessa vez ela percebeu. Eu não podia fazer isso agora. Não ali.

- É melhor nós voltarmos antes que sua mãe fique preocupada.

Mas ela me impediu de levantar, alegando que tinha combinado com a mãe de voltar antes do anoitecer. Eu sei que era errado o que eu estava fazendo, mas eu não consegui conter o impulso de tocá-la, de sentir seu corpo correspondendo ao meu toque pela última vez.

Afastei seus cabelos do ombro para beijar aquela pele quente e macia. Devagar, eu virei seu corpo até que ela ficasse de frente para mim e suas pernas ficaram em cada lado do meu corpo. Então eu beijei aqueles lábios cálidos gentilmente e ao mesmo tempo com paixão. Ela envolveu seus braços delicados no meu pescoço e seu corpo se ajustou com perfeição ao meu.

Eu a afastei um pouco para que pudesse olhar nos seus olhos.

- Você é tão doce. – minha voz saiu rouca do desejo que já me dominava. Eu precisava dela. Eu precisava senti-la por inteiro. – Eu te quero tanto.

- Você já me tem. – ela sussurrou beijando meus dedos que percorriam seus lábios e seu rosto.

Ela relaxou nos meus braços, pousando a cabeça no meu peito e eu podia sentir os batimentos do seu coração contra a minha pele. Tão viva. Tão minha. Ela era minha. E eu estava abrindo mão daquilo que me era mais precioso. Eu a abracei de volta tentando impregnar seu calor em mim e minhas mãos passaram a percorrer cada parte do seu corpo como se tentasse memorizá-lo.

Aquela mesma corrente elétrica voltou com força redobrada para os dois e ela arqueou seu corpo contra o meu. Era impossível conter a luxúria que me dominava. Quando ela sussurrou meu nome com a voz carregada de desejo, eu não consegui me conter mais e a beijei desesperado por sentir seu gosto.

Eu não queria fazer amor com ela pela última vez em um lugar exposto como aquele, mas depois que ela insistiu, eu vi que não teria volta. Seria a nossa última vez e seria como ela quisesse. Ela ditaria as regras dessa vez.

Ela adormeceu nos meus braços e eu continuei abraçando-a sabendo que seria a última vez que sentiria seu calor em contato com o meu corpo frio. Com cuidado para não acordá-la, eu me afastei do seu corpo e fiquei contemplando suas curvas, memorizando cada detalhe. Eu sentia a dor me oprimindo e o medo de perdê-la me dominou mais uma vez.

Cobri seu corpo com a toalha para que ela não ficasse com frio e vesti minhas roupas que estavam jogadas pela grama. Juntei as suas e as dobrei colocando-as perto dela. Então voltei a sentar embaixo da árvore e fiquei observando-a enquanto ela dormia tranqüila. Era um anjo em forma de mulher. Depois de alguns minutos ela despertou e me olhou com os olhos sonolentos.

- Um dólar pelo seu pensamento. – ela falou com a voz estranha.

E eu vi aquele mesmo olhar temeroso cobrindo o brilho dos seus olhos. Ela sentia o que estava por vir.

Eu precisava fazer isso. Era agora ou nunca.

- Eu estava pensando em como você é perfeita. – eu a amava mais do que tudo e não queria ficar longe dela, mas eu precisava. – Em como eu tive sorte de te conhecer. E como você me completou com seu amor. E ainda mais sorte por você me amar sendo quem eu sou.

- Sendo esse homem maravilhoso que você é – ela falou com a voz trêmula.

- Sendo apenas um fantasma. – eu a corrigi.

Ela se envolveu na toalha cobrindo seu corpo perfeito e se aproximou de mim colocando meu rosto entre suas mãos quentes pequenas.

- Você nunca foi um fantasma para mim, Jesse.

- Eu sempre serei um fantasma, Suzannah – a atitude dela não estava me ajudando em nada. Com relutância eu me afastei indo até a beira do penhasco para só então me voltar para encará-la – Ao contrário de você. Você é jovem, Suzannah, e tem toda uma vida pela frente.

- Jesse – ela me interrompeu e voltou a se aproximar de mim – nós já tivemos essa conversa antes.

- Eu sei – eu falei mantendo a minha voz firme –, mas então eu percebi o quanto estava sendo egoísta de impedir você de ter uma vida normal.

- Eu já te disse que minha vida é com você! – ela falou com a voz soando fraca novamente.

- Você não pode ter uma vida ao lado de uma pessoa que está morta. Eu não posso permitir que você desista de tanto por mim.

- Eu não me importo...

Eu via seu corpo tremendo e sentia vontade de abraçá-la e lhe dizer que estava tudo bem.

- Mas eu sim. – eu não poderia falar aquelas coisas naquele lugar. Era perigoso e aquele deveria ser um lugar para trazer boas recordações. Eu fui até onde estavam suas roupas e a entreguei – Vamos. Depois terminamos essa conversa.

- Não! – ela gritou e jogou a roupa no chão – Vamos conversar agora!

Eu a estava magoando e sofria com isso.

- Daqui a pouco vai anoitecer e sua mãe ficará preocupada.

- Eu não me importo.

Mais uma vez eu tive que controlar o impulso de abraçá-la. Voltei a pegar as peças e as coloquei em seus braços.

Agradeci mentalmente quando ela começou a se vestir e peguei a toalha que estava no chão.

- Vamos. – falei sem demonstrar emoção.

- Por que você está fazendo isso, Jesse? – ela perguntou durante o caminho de volta.

- Em casa nós conversamos. – eu não poderia deixá-la no meio do caminho. Tinha que levá-la até perto de casa onde ela estaria segura.

Quando chegamos, eu precisei respirar fundo para criar coragem.

- Suzannah – eu comecei usando todo o controle que eu adquiri em todos esses anos para manter minha voz firme. Mas eu não consegui olhar nos seus olhos e ver a dor que eu estava lhe causando.

- Jesse, por favor, não faz isso.

- Eu preciso...

- Não precisa, não! – ela gritou e se aproximou estendendo a mão para me tocar, mas eu recuei alguns passos evitando o contato. Eu sabia que só pioraria a situação.

- Eu sei que nós já falamos sobre isso antes, Suzannah, mas agora é sério. – eu a encarei finalmente quando me senti seguro para não deixar transparecer o quanto aquilo estava doendo em mim também.

- Você está terminando comigo? – ela perguntou num fio de voz.

_Eu não posso fazer isso! Eu não consigo. Dios mio, o que estou fazendo? Eu amo essa mulher. Eu não posso deixá-la. _

Eu precisei recorrer às lembranças que me fizeram tomar essa decisão para conseguir prosseguir. Imediatamente a voz da mãe de Suzannah veio à minha mente: "_eu tive um sonho há alguns dias e você estava com um bebê no colo_". Era disso que eu precisava. Uma dose de realidade. Respirei fundo antes de falar, controlando o tom da minha voz mais uma vez.

- Estou.

Eu nunca tinha precisado usar tanto do meu autocontrole quanto naquele momento quando ela desabou em lágrimas na minha frente. Ela gritava comigo sem deixar que eu conseguisse concluir nenhuma frase e eu acabei gritando de volta. Era mais fácil discutir aos berros do que ouvir a sua voz doce e torturada que ela usou para me desarmar. Não que tenha sido proposital, mas me desarmou.

- Eu te amo – ela me interrompeu num sussurro – Eu sei que você me ama também – ela continuou – E não importa o que você diga ou faça eu nunca serei capaz de viver sem você!

Sua voz era firme e aquilo era muito, muito pior do que seus gritos. Eu não conseguia mais racionar, todo meu controle indo embora. Eu esqueci tudo que eu precisava falar e balbuciei algumas palavras desconexas que eu sequer consegui entender. Mas ela entendeu.

- Pode se passar semanas, meses, anos – ela falou – eu nunca, _nunca_ vou conseguir viver sem você. Eu posso até existir, mas eu não estarei mais _viva_.

Dios. Não existiam palavras, gestos ou mesmo pensamentos que poderiam expressar a dor que eu estava sentindo.

- Hermosa... – eu sussurrei querendo desistir de tudo aquilo.

Mas então ela voltou a gritar comigo e, para meu espanto, ela começou a me bater. Sempre que eu tentava me proteger do seu ataque ela mudava o local dos socos. Eu segurei seus pulsos, mas ela continuou se debatendo nos meus braços e eu tinha medo que ela se machucasse. A sua força não era nada se comparada a minha. Não que eu estivesse usando força suficiente para machucá-la, mas poderia fazer isso sem querer. Por mais que eu pedisse que ela parasse com aquilo, ela parecia não me ouvir.

- Mas que droga, Suzannah! – eu exclamei irritado quase perdendo o controle novamente. Já podia ouvir um leve som de galhos se rachando a nossa volta. Eu tinha que descontar meu descontrole em alguma coisa ou acabaria machucando-a. Então, sem querer eu deixei as palavras escaparem da minha boca – Eu te amo.

Quando seu corpo caiu sem forças aos meus pés eu não resisti mais e a envolvi nos meus braços, abraçando-a finalmente. Mas ela não correspondeu. Parecia não ter mais forças.

- Eu sempre vou te amar. – eu falei não me importando de que aquilo pudesse piorar as coisas. Era apenas algo que eu precisava falar. – Não importa quanto tempo passe, eu nunca vou deixar de te amar. E eu sei que você também vai continuar sentindo o mesmo por mim, mas você tem que seguir com a sua vida. Você precisa fazer isso. Você tem sua família que te ama e que vai estar sempre do seu lado. E você tem Gina também que te ama como a uma irmã. – eu tomei seu rosto entre minhas mãos para poder olhar nos seus olhos mais uma vez – Eu não vou te pedir para deixar de me amar porque eu sei isso seria impossível. Mas você tem um coração enorme, Suzannah, e você pode amar de novo. Então tudo o que eu te peço é para você seguir a sua vida e ser feliz. Eu quero que você se permita a ser feliz e amar novamente. E eu quero que você me prometa que vai fazer isso.

Ela simplesmente ergueu suas mãos delicadas até a minha nuca e me beijou. E eu correspondi. Um último beijo, eu disse para mim mesmo. Nosso último beijo. Mas não era assim tão simples. Não era qualquer beijo. Era o beijo dela; eram os lábios dela que estavam pressionados aos meus e naquele momento eu tive certeza que estava fazendo a maior idiotice de toda a minha existência. Eu estava deixando a mulher da minha vida para sempre. O meu único e verdadeiro amor.

Antes que eu fizesse alguma estupidez como pedir para ela esquecer tudo aquilo que eu falara, eu a afastei delicadamente pelos ombros.

- Não torne tudo mais difícil. – eu quase não reconheci a minha própria voz. Era como se um doente terminal estivesse falando. Mas era como eu me sentia. Como se estivesse morrendo de novo.

- Difícil para quem, Jesse? Por que você não parece estar encontrando nenhuma dificuldade para me falar tudo isso.

Mas do que ela estava falando? Ela achava mesmo que aquilo estava sendo fácil? Ela achava que eu não me importava?

- Você não faz idéia do quanto está doendo em mim ter que falar essas coisas para você, mas...

- Então porque, Jesse? – ela gritou mais uma vez – Se está te machucando tanto quanto está doendo em mim, porque você está fazendo isso?

- Porque é o certo. – e eu a encarei sem me preocupar em esconder a dor que eu estava sentindo – Eu nunca devia ter deixado essa relação chegar a esse ponto. Eu ficava me enganando dizendo que não havia problema nenhum em estarmos juntos, que o nosso amor seria suficiente para superar todos os desafios, mas eu tinha sido egoísta a ponto de não perceber que era você que estava fazendo o maior sacrifício abrindo mão da sua vida para ficar comigo. Mas agora eu não vou mais permitir isso. – era agora – Eu vou embora, Suzannah...

- Não – gritou e se atirou nos meus braços.

_Hermosa, eu te amo demais_ – era isso que eu queria dizer, mas eu apenas a afastei mais uma vez. Então eu me levantei e me afastei dela. A cada passo que eu dava para longe era como se uma faca atravessasse meu peito.

- Volte para casa, Suzannah. – já era noite e poderia ser perigoso. – Sua mãe já deve estar te procurando.

- Jesse não vá... – ela implorou estendendo a mão como se quisesse me tocar.

Eu fiquei olhando para sua mão estendida e reuni todo o controle que me restava para não voltar e pegar sua mão na minha. Então olhei naqueles olhos verdes pela última vez.

- Adeus, hermosa. – murmurei – Seja feliz. É tudo que eu te peço. Seja feliz _por mim_. – e fui embora, deixando-a lá sozinha.

Eu saí de lá me sentindo a ponto de explodir. Eu comecei a mudar de lugar para lugar com uma velocidade que eu usava quando queria ficar cansado – passei por praias, montanhas, fazendas, desertos, florestas –, mas aquilo ainda não era o suficiente. Então eu parei em um lugar que me pareceu seguro o suficiente – era uma floresta de mata muito densa e grandes árvores. Eu nunca tinha feito o que eu estava fazendo agora, ao menos não naquela intensidade. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu deixei a fúria me dominar por completo. Mas eu sabia que só aquilo poderia aliviar o que eu sentia.

Em questão de segundos os galhos mais fracos das árvores já estavam voando a minha volta, hora se chocando nos troncos e se espatifando em seguida, hora me atravessando e desaparecendo na escuridão atrás de mim. Logo, os galhos maiores começaram a romper também e se juntaram aos menores. O barulho era ensurdecedor.

Enquanto eu fazia isso eu comecei a lembrar dos nossos momentos juntos. Cada pequeno detalhe desde o dia que nos conhecemos até o dia que meu mundo desabou. E eu desabei junto com ele. Caí de joelhos no chão cheio de folhas e galhos secos – assim como eu sabia que ela estava – e foi como se tudo explodisse a minha volta. Eu nunca tinha usado meus poderes até aquele ponto e o que eu vi me deixou espantado. Árvores de menores portes tinham sido arrancadas pela raiz e as maiores estavam rachadas e algumas levemente envergadas. E essas eram poucas. Parecia que um meteoro tinha caído ali e destruído tudo. Mas tinha sido eu. Minha dor causara aquilo.

Então eu ouvi sua voz me chamando, ou melhor, gritando. Era como se ela estivesse ali do meu lado com sua voz melodiosa e eu instintivamente a procurei na escuridão. Mas eu sabia que ela estava à milhas de distância.

Eu queria ir até ela, confortá-la ou ao menos ver se ela estava bem. Eu sabia que ela não estava por que _eu_ não estava, mas eu precisava vê-la. Mas eu sabia que não poderia fazer isso agora. Se eu fosse até lá eu sabia que não seria capaz de me conter vendo-a chorando e sofrendo pelo que eu tinha feito. Eu precisava me controlar novamente – e os galhos que continuavam voando a minha volta, cada vez maiores, mostravam claramente que eu estava longe de recuperar o controle – antes de sequer pensar em chegar perto dela, por que sabia que eu nunca conseguiria me afastar para sempre.

Eu gritava cada vez mais alto para tentar abafar a voz dela dentro da minha mente, mas nada era suficiente. Então, depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, eu senti meus poderes esgotarem e meu corpo caiu pesadamente no chão. Ela não gritava mais, ou me chamava de forma alguma.

_Ela deve ter voltado para casa_ – eu pensei – _É aniversário dela. Sua família deveria estar esperando por ela_. Mas, de alguma forma, eu não imaginava Suzannah em uma festa depois de tudo que aconteceu. E só então eu percebi a idiotice que tinha feito. Ou melhor, a segunda idiotice. Porque a primeira tinha sido deixá-la. Mas o pior é que eu tinha feito isso no dia do seu aniversário. Aquele era para ser um dia feliz e eu tinha destruído tudo. Controlado ou não eu _precisava_ ir até ela agora e ver o tamanho do estrago que eu tinha feito.

Eu sabia que aquela sensação de esgotamento que eu estava sentindo sumiria no momento que eu me transportasse para outro lugar e aquilo não me fazia sentir melhor. Eu queria ficar cansado, dolorido no sentido físico da coisa, porque assim eu não sentiria tanto a dor emocional que eu estava sentindo. Mas era inevitável.

Eu apareci na sua casa da mesma forma que tinha feito aquela manhã, para que ela não pudesse me ver ou sentir minha presença, mas ela não estava na sala onde todos estavam, inclusive Gina. Fui até seu quarto, mas ela também não estava lá. Olhei no relógio digital no criado-mudo ao lado da cama: oito e meia. Já fazia mais de duas horas que o sol tinha se posto e ela ainda não voltara para casa. Não era possível que ela ainda estivesse lá, era?

Mas foi onde eu a encontrei, exatamente na mesma posição que estava quando eu saí. Eu esperei para que a dor me atingisse, mas ela não veio. Tudo que eu senti foi um torpor me dominando que eu nunca tinha sentido antes e que me fez ficar parado ali observando-a chorar com intensidade enquanto seu corpo era sacudido por soluços incontroláveis. Eu não consegui me mover, eu não consegui respirar, eu não consegui fazer o que eu mais queria. Eu queria gritar, eu queria voltar a arrancar árvores e explodir pedras, mas eu não consegui. Pela primeira vez eu me senti morto no sentido mais completo da palavra.

Aos poucos eu fui despertando desse torpor e me lembrei do que tinha ido fazer ali. Precisava dar um jeito de levá-la para casa. A primeira pessoa que me veio à mente foi Gina que estava a apenas alguns metros de distância dentro da casa dela, mas depois eu descartei essa hipótese. Eu não teria coragem de encará-la depois do que tinha feito à sua melhor amiga. Então fui atrás de Stephanie. Eu só tinha ido à sua casa uma vez e fora naquela mesma manhã. Eu a encontrei no quarto de Gina revirando seus CDs displicentemente.

- Eu preciso que você me faça um favor. – falei e fiquei surpreso com o tom da minha voz. Estava sereno e baixo.

Ela se voltou para mim depois de guardar os CDs de volta em uma caixa.

- Nossa – ela exclamou quando se deparou com a minha expressão – que cara é essa de quem perdeu um cachorrinho? – eu continuei olhando para ela sem expressão nenhuma no rosto e ela deve ter entendido que algo realmente sério tinha acontecido, pois tirou o tom de zombaria da voz – Desculpa. Pode pedir.

- Eu preciso que você vá até a sua irmã e diga a ela onde Suzannah está – eu falei no mesmo tom e lhe passei o ponto exato em que ela se encontrava.

- O que aconteceu. – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Você vai fazer isso? – perguntei ignorando-a.

- Claro que sim, mas...

- Obrigado. – e fui embora.

Eu sei que fui grosso com ela, mas eu não pude evitar. Eu não me sentia em condições para conversar com ninguém no momento. Tudo que eu queria agora era ficar sozinho. Eu queria me certificar de que ela chegaria bem em casa, mas eu sabia que isso era só uma desculpa para poder vê-la de novo. Eu confiava em Stephanie para fazer o que eu pedi. E eu sabia que ela viria atrás de mim assim que descobrisse o que tinha acontecido.

Não deu outra. Eu estava sentado nas rochas da praia novamente e ela me encontrou fácil já que eu tinha ficado muito ali nos últimos dias.

- Seu imbecil, canalha, louco, doente mental! – ela gritava comigo a plenos pulmões assim que apareceu ao meu lado. Suas emoções estavam tão alteradas que fizeram algumas pedras se erguerem e voarem para longe – Você bebeu gasolina ou algo do tipo? Por que você fez isso seu mongol?!

Eu deixei que ela continuasse me agredindo verbalmente até que a sua cota de insultos acabaram e ela sentou ao meu lado me olhando com atenção.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou num fio de voz. Eu não respondi. Não precisava. – Desculpa. Que pergunta idiota. É claro que você não está.

Continuamos em silêncio por alguns minutos observando a lua que estava cheia essa noite.

- Ela está arrasada. – ela falou no mesmo tom ainda olhando para o céu.

- Eu sei.

- Porque você fez isso, Jesse? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido, girando um pouco o corpo para me olhar.

- Ela precisa ter a vida dela. – minha voz continuava sem emoção.

- Não vai me dizer que você a deixou porque resolveu ser altruísta de uma hora pra outra? – ela estava quase gritando novamente – Não foi você que me convenceu a parar de insistir que a minha irmã me mediasse? Não foi você que disse que não ia fazer nenhum bem a ela se eu me afastasse?

- Stephanie, eu realmente não...

- Você só falou aquilo da boca pra fora? – ela continuou, me ignorando – Porque eu pensei que você estava falando por experiência própria.

- É diferente, Stephanie. Sua irmã não estava abrindo mão da vida dela para ficar com você.

- E que bem você acha que fez pra Suze com essa sua atitude estúpida? Porque ela não me parece muito feliz a situação.

- Mas vai ficar. – ela tinha que ficar.

- Você vai? – ela me encarava com a sobrancelha erguida, cética.

- É diferente. – murmurei – Ela é jovem...

- E você é um imbecil! – eu a olhei com o cenho franzido – Não vem com essa cara, não. Você sabe que é. Porque você resolveu fazer isso depois de todo esse tempo?

Eu não queria mais pensar no que me levara a tomar aquela decisão. Por mais que eu soubesse que tinha feito a coisa certa, a cada minuto que eu passava longe dela aqueles motivos pareciam mais vagos.

- Jesse? – Stephanie insistiu quando eu não respondi.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – vi que ela ia insistir novamente, mas não permiti. – É sério, Stephanie. Eu quero ficar sozinho. Por favor. – acrescentei para não deixá-la magoada.

Ela ainda insistiu um pouco, mas vendo que eu não ia responder nada, ela deu de ombros e murmurou um "_idiota_" antes de desaparecer.

Eu sabia que aqueles motivos só estavam me parecendo fracos agora por conta da saudade que eu estava sentindo dela. E sabia que isso só iria piorar com o passar do tempo. Depois de algumas horas eu não resisti mais e fui para onde meu coração estava. Olhei diretamente para a cama esperando vê-la dormindo, mas ela não estava lá. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Então eu notei um movimento vindo do tapete do quarto que estava às escuras.

Ela estava lá deitada, ainda com o vestido que usara essa tarde. Ela parecia estar sonhando, mas eu não me atrevi a chegar mais perto para me certificar. Eu continuava naquele local seguro para mim onde ela não podia me ver e eu observava-a com atenção, seus cabelos desgrenhados, seu rosto ainda molhado pelas lágrimas, seu peito se movendo lentamente acompanhando o ritmo da sua respiração.

Em determinado momento, sua respiração começou a ficar mais pesada e acelerada. _Será que ela estava com falta de ar?_ – eu pensei aflito. Mas Suzannah não tinha problemas respiratórios, ou tinha? Mas então eu me dei conta que ela deveria estar tendo um sonho ruim, pois ela começou a murmurar palavras desconexas durante o sono e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão torturada. Ela começou a arfar cada vez mais forte e seu corpo começou a suar. Eu queria acordá-la para que ela se livrasse daquele pesadelo de uma vez por todas, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer besteira ela acordou sobressaltada.

Aquela era a minha deixa. Eu nunca tinha violado a privacidade dela e já tinha passado do meu limite. Ficar observando-a dormir era uma coisa, outra bem diferente era ficar acompanhando cada um dos seus passos.

Eu voltei para o seu quarto um pouco depois, sem conseguir resistir ao impulso e me arrependi no mesmo instante quando a vi chorando, sentada no assento ao lado da janela ouvindo o CD que eu tinha batalhado tanto para fazê-la ouvir.

Eu continuava com aquele torpor que não me permitia sentir dor alguma. Era como se eu estivesse observando tudo que estava acontecendo com um estranho e não comigo. Eu não sei se era melhor estar assim ou ficar como ela sentindo cada partícula da dor com uma intensidade que chegava a assustar.

Eu não agüentei ficar ali por muito tempo. Voltei para o meu lugar preferido atualmente. Meu refúgio. Aquelas pedras negras em que eu pisava combinava perfeitamente com o meu humor e foi ali que eu passei o dia. Eu queria que aquela sensação de dormência deixasse meu corpo, mas por mais que eu destruísse tudo ao meu redor, eu não conseguia voltar a sentir a dor e aquilo estava começando a me deixar desesperado.

Já tinha anoitecido novamente e eu continuava no mesmo lugar. Stephanie apareceu do meu lado e, do nada, me empurrou com força fazendo com que eu caísse de qualquer jeito por cima das pedras.

- O que foi isso? – eu perguntei olhando-a sem entender enquanto me erguia novamente.

- Só para você não esquecer que é um idiota. – ela falou antes de sentar em uma pedra. Quando eu fiz menção de sentar ao seu lado ela me impediu empurrando meu corpo para longe de novo e, dessa vez, usando um pouco dos seus poderes em mim. Ela me pegou desprevenido mais uma vez e eu cambaleei um pouco antes de conseguir me firmar – Não quero você sentado perto de mim.

- Eu estava aqui primeiro.

- Problema seu – ela falou sem me olhar. – Se está incomodado é só se retirar.

Eu a ignorei e sentei do seu lado e, dessa vez ela não me impediu.

- Sabia que minha irmã teve que pular a janela do quarto de Suze para fazê-la comer? – ela falou ainda sem me encarar. – Se Gina tivesse se machucado eu dava um jeito de te matar de novo.

- Desculpe. – eu murmurei, baixando o olhar.

- Gina me disse que ela desistiu de bancar a boa moça na frente da família.

Eu não sei por que Suzannah insistia em dizer que o seu comportamento agressivo em certos momentos a tornavam uma pessoa ruim. Tudo bem que não era comum – pelo menos na minha época – que mulheres saíssem de casa no meio da noite ou que batessem nas pessoas – e às vezes em fantasmas – quando era contrariada, mas tudo isso era conseqüência de quem ela era. Ser mediadora trazia grandes responsabilidades e ela ainda era muito jovem e, ainda assim, conseguia encarar tudo muito bem.

- E ela ficou de castigo porque não quis dizer à mãe o que tinha acontecido ontem à noite.

- Porque você está me falando essas coisas, Stephanie? – eu a encarei com o cenho franzido. Afinal, ela sabia que eu mesmo já estava me martirizando sozinho.

- Para te manter informado.

- Eu não sei se eu quero saber essas coisas. – eu desviei meu olhar novamente, voltando a observas as pedras aos meus pés.

- Ignorar não vai fazer desaparecer.

Eu sabia que não, até porque eu não estava ignorando nada. Eu estava apenas irritado por saber que as coisas estavam tão ruins para ela. Já não bastava tudo que eu tinha feito, ela ainda tinha que ficar de castigo?

- Você não falou para sua irmã ou para Suzannah que estava me mantendo informado, falou?

- Não.

- Certo.

- Mas se você quiser, eu posso...

- Não. – eu a interrompi – Eu prefiro que você não fale nada. Seria bom também se você evitasse mencionar meu nome perto dela.

- Ignorar não vai fazer desaparecer. – ela repetiu me olhando de lado.

- Mas ajuda.

Eu esperei que Stephanie saísse para voltar para o quarto dela.

Ela já estava dormindo quando cheguei, então eu me permitir ficar no seu quarto normalmente sem precisar me esconder, e sentei no assento da janela e fiquei observando-a dormir. Quantas vezes eu já não tinha feito isso antes? Era maravilhoso observá-la enquanto ela mantinha essa expressão serena no seu rosto incrivelmente perfeito. E era ainda melhor quanto eu fazia isso enquanto a tinha aninhada em meus braços.

Mas então a expressão serena desapareceu e aquela mesma expressão torturada voltou ao seu rosto. Ela estava sonhando novamente. Ela começou a arfar cada vez mais rápido, e então voltou a balbuciar as mesmas palavras desconexas, mas dessa vez eu consegui entender algumas.

- Espera... – ela sussurrava – quase lá... Jesse, não...

_Jesse_? Ela estava sonhando comigo? Eu senti que ela estava acordando e, como eu não estava escondido como eu tinha ficado na noite anterior, eu saí rapidamente de lá antes que ela me visse.

Eu estava de volta às rochas negras e as ondas se chocavam nelas com violência logo abaixo. Suzannah estava sonhando comigo e o sonho não era bom. A constatação de que eu estava fazendo-a sofrer até em seus sonhos foi o que rompeu a barreira da dor que me invadiu de repente me pegando de surpresa. Eu caí nas pedras novamente, dessa vez sem ninguém me empurrar. Eu não conseguia ficar em pé. E eu chorei como nunca tinha chorado em toda minha vida. Nem depois dela.

Suzannah estava sofrendo. Eu estava sofrendo. E não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

Eu sabia que estava fazendo besteira por estar vendo-a todos os dias, quando o que eu realmente precisava fazer era me afastar, mas eu já tinha desistido de tentar esquecê-la. Na verdade, essa possibilidade passou pela minha mente por apenas alguns segundos e eu logo descartei a idéia. Seria impossível esquecê-la. E como eu não poderia mais tocá-la, o melhor que eu poderia fazer para tentar aplacar o mínimo que fosse a saudade era observá-la de longe durante alguns momentos do seu dia, mas nunca invadindo demais a sua privacidade.

Há até algum tempo atrás eu tinha uma forte ligação com o quarto de Suzannah por ter sido o local da minha morte. Mesmo estando longe daquele lugar, eu sempre sabia quando havia pessoas dentro dele ou não. Agora essa ligação tinha sido transferida para ela. Eu sempre sabia quando ela estava sozinha. E eram nesses momentos que eu me mantinha afastado. O problema era que ela passava a maior parte do tempo sozinha e eu ficava frustrado por não estar perto dela.

Durante a noite eu me permitia me aproximar mais enquanto ela dormia, mas nunca chegava perto o suficiente para sentir o calor que emanava da sua pele, porque eu não sabia se seria capaz de me conter caso o fizesse.

Os sábios sempre diziam que o tempo curava tudo. Mas talvez esses sábios nunca tivessem sentido um amor tão intenso quanto o que nós sentíamos um pelo outro. Cada dia que eu passava longe dela era uma tortura. Eu queria tocá-la, queria abraçá-la, beijá-la até ficar sem fôlego. Eu queria voltar a dizer "eu te amo" a todo instante. Eu me sinto completamente dependente dela.

E mesmo ela não tendo a vantagem de poder me ver como eu estava fazendo, eu sabia que ela não estava tendo muito sucesso em seguir em frente. Eu via seu olhar quando não tinha ninguém prestando atenção nela. Eu a via chorando toda noite depois que acordava do tal sonho. Eu queria saber o que ela sonhava toda noite, mas não tinha como descobrir sem revelar que eu estava observando-a regularmente.

Stephanie ainda continuava me insultando sempre que tinha a oportunidade, mas continuava me informando sobre algumas coisas que aconteciam como, por exemplo, que Suzannah estava atrasada nos estudos e agora estava em uma biblioteca com Gina para colocar os trabalhos em dia.

- E você sabe que isso é culpa sua, não sabe? – ela falou tentando me empurrar das pedras. Ela continuava com essa mania ridícula, mas depois de ter feito isso três vezes seguida, ela não conseguira mais sequer me desequilibrar. Eu já reconhecia aquela expressão que ela fazia antes de tentar me empurrar – Suze fica pensando em você o tempo todo e esquece de todo o resto.

Eu não sentei ao seu lado dessa vez. Continuei andando pelas pedras e arremessando pedregulhos no mar de vez em quando, como tinha feito durante todo o dia. Estava impaciente, mas não sabia o motivo. Quer dizer, eu sabia sim. Ela era o motivo. Fazia tempo que eu não passava tantas horas longe de Suzannah quanto hoje. Ela acordara cedo e tinha ido para a biblioteca logo em seguida e eu não gostava de ficar perto dela quando Gina estava com ela. Apesar de nenhuma das duas poderem me ver, Stephanie poderia. Não me ver, mas sentir a minha presença. E se ela soubesse que eu andava seguindo Suzannah em todos os lugares eu não teria mais paz. E como Stephanie geralmente aparecia onde Gina estava eu preferia não arriscar.

- Você pode parar um pouco no lugar? – Stephanie reclamou – Eu estou começando a ficar tonta.

- Porque você não está com a sua irmã? – eu perguntei, ignorando-a e continuei a andar pelas pedras. Queria que a noite chegasse logo para que ela fosse dormir e então eu poderia vê-la novamente.

- Por que ela está com Suze agora. – ela falou voltando a olhar para o mar.

- E? – perguntei franzindo o cenho, mas sem parar para olhá-la.

- Nada. – ela levantou rápido – Vou indo. Fica aí com a sua tristeza eterna que eu vou me diverti um pouco. Mamãe contratou uma empregada nova, já que a outra surtou depois da minha última brincadeira. – e se foi.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com o comentário de Stephanie. Já era a terceira empregada que ela fazia pedir demissão desde que sua família se mudara para Carmel e ela nunca cansava. Mas não consegui entender o motivo de Stephanie não ficar querer perto da irmã só porque ela estava com Suze. Será que as duas tinham discutido? Mas eu não fiquei pensando sobre isso por muito tempo. Depois eu daria um jeito de perguntar.

A noite chegou finalmente e eu fiquei esperando ela dormir para poder vê-la novamente. Eu estava tão ansioso que algumas pedras pequenas não paravam de voar a minha volta. Já era muito tarde quando finalmente eu senti que ela tinha adormecido e não esperei um segundo sequer para ir para o quarto dela.

E lá estava ela deitada na cama com a expressão relaxada. Notei que havia um livro em cima do assento da janela. Macbeth de Shakespeare. O seu caderno estava ao lado aberto com algumas anotações sobre a história do livro. Lembrei que ela tinha comentado sobre esse trabalho que o professor passara na última semana de aulas, mas ela tinha dito que escreveria sobre Romeu e Julieta.

Não quis arriscar retirar seu material porque ela poderia perceber que alguém tinha entrado ali, então continuei em pé ao lado da janela de frente para a cama. Eu não cansava de olhá-la. E eu sentia muita falta de vê-la olhando para mim com seus olhos verdes brilhantes que tanto me fascinavam.

Eu vi sua expressão alterar aos poucos quando ela começou a sonhar. Eu não agüentava mais isso. Eu não agüentava mais vê-la sofrer até nos sonhos. O único momento em que ela poderia ter paz era durante o sono e aquele sonho idiota estava impedindo isso.

Em um impulso louco eu me aproximei mais da cama para acordá-la.

Eu estava a apenas alguns centímetros dela e conseguia sentir o calor que emanava do seu corpo. Estendi a mão para tocar seu rosto de leve apenas. Teria que ser rápido. Ela não poderia me ver ali. Mas então seu rosto mudou de expressão. Onde antes havia dor e desespero agora havia uma expressão feliz, como se algo no sonho tivesse mudado.

Nossos rostos estavam a apenas alguns centímetros um do outro e eu podia sentir o seu cheiro me impregnando. Um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto e foi crescendo a cada instante. Então eu recuei. Não queria interromper o que quer que estivesse deixando-a daquele jeito. Dios mio, como eu sentia falta daquele sorriso.

E eu estava tão concentrado em seu sorriso que não percebi que ela estava acordando. Foi apenas questão de milésimos de segundos entre o instante que ela acordou sobressaltada e o instante que eu percebi isso e desapareci. Foi tudo tão rápido. Eu cheguei a ver seus olhos abrindo. Será que ela me viu? Se ela tinha me visto, então eu tinha acabado de colocar tudo a perder. Eu precisava verificar as conseqüências do meu ato.

Voltei para o quarto sem que ela me visse. Ela estava sentada no assento da janela abraçando os joelhos e com o queixo apoiado neles. Ela estava chorando, muito, enquanto seu corpo era sacudido por tremores intensos.

Então eu percebi que o mesmo estava acontecendo comigo. Estávamos os dois, cada um em um ambiente diferente, e ao mesmo tempo no mesmo lugar, chorando e sofrendo pelo mesmo motivo.

E então sua voz se fez ouvir na noite, apenas um sussurro.

- Eu te amo tanto Jesse. Eu te amo para sempre.

_Eu te amo para sempre_. Aquela frase ficou ecoando na minha mente durante todo aquele dia. Eu não consegui mais voltar lá. Eu não suportei vê-la daquele jeito.

A dor é fenomenal, fatal e não cede, não acalma, não dá trégua. E a alma se contorce, geme em lamentos surdos que tomam o corpo. A dor da perda não tem som, não tem voz. Estar morto não fazia essa dor ser mais fraca. Massacrava minha alma a tal ponto de tudo ao redor perder o sentido e o brilho da vida.

Eu tinha robotizado meu corpo e caminhava perdido para lá e para cá, desnorteado, completamente perdido em mim mesmo. A dor da perda era pesada demais. Impossível de ser carregada por apenas uma pessoa. E eu não queria fazer isso. Eu não agüentava mais.

Eu passei o dia inteiro no nosso lugar. No penhasco onde nós estivemos unidos pela última vez. Eu ainda não tinha voltado lá desde aquele dia. A noite chegou e eu continuava no mesmo lugar.

_Ela precisa ter a vida dela_ – eu repetia para mim mesmo como um mantra – _Ela pode ser feliz sem mim. Ela_ tem _que ser feliz sem mim_. Eu precisava lembrar os motivos que me fizeram tomar essa decisão, mas a cada vez que eu lembrava de um motivo, ele me parecia fraco, sem importância o suficiente para valer todo aquele sofrimento.

Mas era por ela que eu precisava buscar forças para suportar a dor, por mais profunda e dolorida que fosse, por mais aterradora e...

E... Então eu me dei conta de que não valia a pena. Eu até suportaria aquela dor de bom grado se soubesse que ela estaria bem sem mim, mas isso nunca seria verdade. Nós precisávamos um do outro e isso nunca mudaria.

Eu só esperava que um dia ela me perdoasse por tê-la abandonado daquele jeito, mas, de qualquer forma, eu acabara de desistir de ficar longe dela. Nem um segundo se passou desde o momento que eu tomei minha decisão até o instante em que eu apareci no seu quarto, dessa vez sem me esconder. As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo meu rosto, mas agora eram de felicidade. Alegria por saber que finalmente a dor iria acabar.

O quarto estava às escuras e eu esperei ver o contorno do seu corpo delgado na cama, mas ela estava vazia. Procurei-a pelo quarto, mas ela não estava em lugar algum. O relógio digital ao lado da cama informava que já passava de uma da manhã. Onde será que ela estava? Procurei por toda a casa, mas ela não estava em parte alguma. E uma das bicicletas não estava na garagem. Ela tinha saído.

E se ela estivesse com problemas? Imediatamente fui até a casa de Gina e encontrei Stephanie na cozinha equilibrando uma pilha de pratos de forma precária.

- Preciso que me faça um favor. – falei sem rodeios.

- Já reparou que você só vem até mim para pedir favores? – ela falou sem se voltar e continuou seu trabalho.

- Eu desisti, Stephanie. – eu murmurei sem encará-la – Eu não consigo ficar longe dela.

Por muito pouco os pratos não foram todos ao chão. Stephanie os equilibrou no último instante antes de se voltar para mim com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Até que enfim você tomou um chá de semancol!

- Chá de quê? – e lá vinha Stephanie novamente com aquelas expressões estranhas.

- Deixa pra lá. – ela falou, vindo em minha direção, radiante – Então, em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Ela não está em casa. – eu falei voltando a ficar preocupado – Eu não sei se ela está com algum problema para ter saído há essa hora.

- Suze não está em casa? – ela perguntou espantada.

- Não.

- Ai meu Deus! – ela exclamou.

- O que? – eu perguntei assustado com sua reação.

- Ela não estava nada bem hoje, Jesse.

Então ela me contou o que tinha acontecido durante a tarde quando Suzannah descobriu que Stephanie mantinha contato comigo e a sua reação quando disse que eu estava tão mal quanto ela.

- Porque você foi dizer isso para ela?! – eu quase gritei. – Eu te pedi para não falar!

- Desculpa, mas não deu pra...

- Onde ela está? – eu a interrompi.

- Eu não sei. – eu podia notar que ela estava tão preocupada quanto eu – Eu vou pedir para Gina ligar para ela.

Stephanie desapareceu na minha frente e eu queria segui-la, mas não seria certo entrar no quarto da sua irmã. Depois de intermináveis minutos ela voltou com o rosto ainda mais aflito.

- Ela não atende o celular. Deve ter deixado em casa.

Eu não esperei mais. Saí pela cidade à procura dela. O primeiro lugar que eu fui foi ao penhasco, mas ela não estava lá. Então fui à sua escola. Talvez ela só estivesse saído para mediar algum fantasma. Não havia porque ficar preocupado. Mas então porque eu estava me sentindo tão nervoso? Eu procurei em cada parte da cidade em que poderia haver fantasmas, mas não havia sinal dela. Depois de mais de uma hora de procura eu resolvi voltar para a casa e esperar ela chegar. Talvez Stephanie ou Gina tivessem conseguido falar com ela e ela poderia voltar para casa a qualquer instante.

Sentei nos degraus da entrada da casa e fiquei esperando ela chegar. Foi então que eu notei uma bicicleta jogada de qualquer jeito a um canto. Suzannah tinha voltado? Eu ouvi um barulho vindo do andar de cima. Sim, ela estava em casa. No nosso quarto. Um sorriso se formou nos meus lábios no instante em que eu a vi parada no meio do quarto com os olhos fechados e as mãos sobre o peito como se rezasse. E então o sorriso se desfez. Eu reconheci aquela postura.

- Suzannah, não! – eu gritei, mas era tarde demais. Ela já tinha se deslocado.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Eu já estava pronta para sair quando ouvi a última porta se fechar na casa. Finalmente todos tinham ido dormir. Já estava com minha roupa de guerra mais uma vez: leggin, regata, casaco e tênis. Tudo preto. Peguei a mochila com os objetos que poderiam ser úteis para entrar no museu e subi no telhado da varanda me preparando para pular. Tomei cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho que indicasse que eu estava saindo de casa e peguei uma bicicleta que estava encostada no canto da garagem. O museu era um pouco longe e eu até pensei em pedir uma carona para Gina, mas não tinha muita certeza se ela iria concordar com o que eu estava para fazer. E também havia o risco de Steph descobrir e ir correndo contar para Jesse. _Ele_ definitivamente não concordaria.

Sabia que um segundo deslocamento poderia ser perigoso – _como pular de uma altura de três metros_, Gina dissera – mas não restava alternativa. Eu precisava fazer isso. Por ele.

Por sorte eu tinha ido ao museu naquele dia e o homem que tinha nos acompanhado me dera as informações que eu precisava para entrar sem problemas. Não que eu estivesse pensando em invadir o museu na hora que ele falara aquelas coisas, mas as informações agora iriam me servir.

Ao lado do museu havia um beco precariamente iluminado e foi lá que eu deixei a bicicleta. De acordo com as "instruções", não havia sensores nas janelas do primeiro andar que era onde ficavam os escritórios. Subi ate lá escalando uma calha de ferro e depois de algumas tentativas eu consegui abrir a janela e entrei sem fazer ruídos. Parei um instante tentando ouvir algum barulho nesse andar, mas não havia nada. Eu também sabia que não havia câmeras de segurança em nenhuma das salas. Toda a vigilância era feita por dois seguranças que circulavam pelo prédio com lanternas e walk-talks. Sorte a minha. Eu só precisava me concentrar no barulho dos seus passos para não correr o risco de esbarrar com algum deles.

Antes de sair daquela sala eu tirei os tênis, ficando só de meia, e os deixei ao lado da janela escondido atrás de uma estante. Entreabri a porta e espiei pelo corredor. Estava vazio. Saí de lá devagar e desci as escadas de madeira indo em direção à sala que ficava no final do museu. No caminho eu ouvi o barulho de passos em uma das salas adjacentes e me escondi atrás de uma pilastra. O homem saiu da sala e passou por mim indo para frente do prédio sem me ver.

Continuei meu caminho e logo cheguei à sala onde ficavam os quadros. A miniatura estava lá no mesmo local que tinha visto pela manhã. Não havia nenhuma proteção contra roubos ali. Talvez eles não julgassem aquela imagem tão importante quanto os quadros que estavam na parede e que tinham uma proteção de vidro em volta. Retirei a miniatura e a coloquei no bolso do casaco.

Fiz o caminho de volta para a sala do andar de cima e dessa vez não encontrei nenhum vigilante. Vai ter segurança precária assim na China!

Mas isso me ajudou. Agora eu voltava para casa com a miniatura que poderia não ser importante para a Sociedade Histórica de Carmel, mas era extremamente valiosa para mim.

A volta foi bem mais complicada. O caminho era quase todo uma subida íngreme e eu tive que desmontar da bicicleta e empurrá-la por boa parte do percurso. Quando cheguei em casa eu joguei a bicicleta de qualquer jeito a um canto e escalei a árvore para entrar pela janela do meu quarto. Estava cansada pelo esforço que tinha feito e demorei um pouco antes de finalmente conseguir subir e entrar no meu quarto.

Assim que cheguei ouvi um ruído estranho vindo de algum ponto do quarto. Acendi as luzes e procurei pelo que estava causando aquele barulho. Era meu celular informando que haviam cinco chamadas não atendidas. Cinco? Mas quem era que estava me ligando a essa hora? Apertei o botão para identificar a origem das chamadas: Gina.

Eu retornei a ligação para saber o que a tinha feito ligar para mim cinco vezes seguidas, mas eu desliguei antes mesmo de chamar uma segunda vez. Não queria falar com ninguém agora. Não podia correr o risco de me desconcentrar para o que eu ia fazer agora. O que quer que Gina quisesse comigo poderia esperar até o dia seguinte. Joguei o aparelho em cima da cama e fui até o guarda roupa para pegar o casaco mais grosso que eu tinha. O mesmo que eu havia usado na noite que me deslocara pela primeira vez. E eu que tinha pensado que aquela seria a última.

Mas o incrível de tudo era que eu não estava nervosa. Estava ansiosa, mas não nervosa. Eu queria fazer logo aquilo. Vesti o casaco e peguei a miniatura do bolso do outro que estava no chão. Fui para o centro do quarto e tentei me lembrar do passo a passo antes de me deslocar. Primeiro visualizar o local para onde eu estava indo. Ainda me lembrava de todos os detalhes que Jesse tinha me dado. O segundo passo era me concentrar na época. Ouvi um celular tocando ao longe. Gina deveria estar me ligando novamente e eu tornei a ignorar. Voltei a me concentrar e fechei os olhos apertando a imagem entre as mãos da mesma forma que tinha feito da outra vez e logo comecei a sentir um calafrio percorrendo meu corpo. Abri os olhos e estava no mesmo quarto que estivera há alguns meses. Olhei direto para a cama. Jesse estava lá dormindo tranquilamente, parcialmente coberto pela colcha ridícula.

Meu coração deu um pulo gigante e eu cheguei a pensar que sairia pela minha boca. Meu Deus, como eu senti falta dele. Me aproximei mais para poder ver seu rosto pela última vez, mas evitei me aproximar demais e tentei ao máximo me concentrar no que tinha para fazer. Quanto mais eu demorasse pior seria para me afastar novamente.

Eis o meu plano: o homem matara Jesse porque não vira seu rosto e pensara ser outra pessoa. Jesse só havia coberto o rosto porque sentira frio, e ele só sentira frio porque a janela estava aberta. Então tudo que eu fiz foi fechá-la com cuidado para que não fizesse barulho. Não fui muito bem sucedida nisso. Mas o ruído não foi alto o suficiente para ele acordar, mesmo naquele silêncio opressivo.

Fui para o mesmo guarda roupa de duas portas para esperar e ver se algo daria errado. Só sairia daquele quarto no momento que eu visse o assassino indo embora e Jesse estivesse são e salvo. Quando abri a porta do guarda roupa eu ouvi o mesmo rangido que tinha ouvido naquela noite. Olhei rapidamente para Jesse, mas dessa vez ele não se movera. Estava tudo dando certo. Seu rosto continuava descoberto. Devagar eu entrei no móvel pequeno e fechei a porta deixando uma pequena brecha para o ar entrar. Sentei no chão do móvel e abracei meus joelhos procurando uma posição mais confortável para esperar.

Como eu tinha fechado a janela, o quarto não estava tão frio quanto na outra noite e eu fiquei aliviada com a temperatura agradável. Ao menos não iria tremer de frio enquanto esperava pelo homem.

E lá estava ele novamente entrando sorrateiramente no quarto. Ele andou até a cama e parou ao lado dela antes de tirar a faca do cinto. Esqueci completamente de respirar naquele momento e comecei a torcer as mãos uma na outra nervosamente.

_Vamos, seu idiota! Dê uma olhadinha em quem está na cama. Não é o tal do Diego._

Ele ergueu a faca preparando o golpe, mas parou com a arma no meio do caminho. Não conseguia ver sua expressão devido à escuridão do quarto, mas ouvi claramente a sua voz.

- Quem diabos é você?! – ele murmurou assustado.

O problema é que eu não fui a única que ouviu.

Quando eu penso que está tudo indo bem, acontece uma merda dessas. Porque esse homem idiota teve que abrir o bico logo agora? Ele não poderia ter visto que Jesse não era quem ele estava procurando e simplesmente sair dali de fininho? Não! O imbecil tinha que falar.

Ele recuou assustado quando Jesse ergueu seu corpo na cama, mas manteve a faca em punho e apontando na direção de Jesse.

Jesse falou alguma coisa em espanhol e, para meu azar, o homem respondeu no mesmo idioma. Eu ainda consegui distinguir quando o assassino falou o nome "Felix Diego", mas não entendi o que Jesse respondeu.

_Alguém aperta a tecla SAP!_ Por que foi mesmo que eu não quis aprender espanhol em todo esse tempo que eu tinha passado com Jesse? Só podia ser porque eu sou burra! Agora eu estava ali presenciando uma conversa de extrema importância e não entendia patavina. Eu me controlava para não fazer nenhum ruído que denunciasse a minha presença, mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

Mas seja lá o que eles estavam falando não estava indo muito bem porque Jesse levantou da cama de um pulo e o quando o homem falou algo e deu um sorriso maligno. Então, para minha felicidade, Jesse começou a falar em inglês.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. – ele falou e sua voz estava controlada, ou pelo menos era o que tentava transparecer. – Eu não conheço você e não sou da cidade. Só estou aqui a negócios e não tenho porque me envolver nos problemas das famílias daqui.

- Ainda assim – o homem falou com o mesmo sorriso no rosto –, eu não costumo deixar lacunas no meu trabalho.

Não, não, não! Por favor, não me diga que eles estão falando do que eu estou pensando?

- Vá embora e eu não falarei nada. – Jesse falou recuando mais alguns passos e parando próximo à janela.

- Eu não vou embora enquanto não limpar a sujeira. – ele falou avançando para cima de Jesse.

Jesse também atacou e os dois caíram no chão rolando em uma briga confusa e perigosa. Confusa porque eu nunca sabia quem estava ganhando e perigosa porque aquele homem, além de ser maior do que Jesse, ainda tinha uma faca nas mãos. Mas a faca rolou pelo chão logo depois da queda dos dois e veio parar perto do guarda roupa onde eu estava.

Então eu fiz algo que poderia vir a me arrepender depois, mas que eu não consegui evitar. Abri as portas do móvel sem me preocupar mais em me manter escondida e estendi minha mão para alcançar a faca que estava no chão. Os dois estavam tão entretidos na luta que só perceberam a minha presença quando eu dei um pulo para fora do guarda roupa, já com a arma em punho. O carrasco foi o primeiro a me notar e em sua breve distração Jesse o acertou com um soco no rosto que o fez cambalear alguns passos para trás e se apoiar na cama que estava às suas costas.

Jesse, que não estivera em tanta vantagem naquela briga, conseguiu se erguer e me olhou com o cenho franzido enquanto avaliava minhas roupas estranhas para aquela época. Ele falou algo em espanhol, ainda me olhando, mas antes que eu pudesse pedir para ele falar em inglês, o outro homem recuperou o equilíbrio e já se preparava para partir para cima de Jesse mais uma vez.

- Parado aí, cara! – eu ameacei, apontando a faca na sua direção.

O homem me encarou assustado e, assim como Jesse tinha feito, ele avaliou minha roupa, mas o olhar que ele me direcionou causou um arrepio em mim.

- Ora, ora. – sua voz era divertida e surpresa – Veja só o que temos aqui.

Ele deu um passo na minha direção e quando eu percebi que Jesse ia detê-lo, eu ergui mais a faca para que ele visse que eu não estava brincando.

- Eu disse para você ficar parado. – minha voz estava firme embora eu estivesse tremendo nas bases. Por que alguém naquela droga de hotel não acordava e vinha nos ajudar?

Mas ao invés dele ficar assustado, o homem riu enquanto erguia as mãos num falso gesto de rendição.

- Ela é corajosa. – ele falou olhando de relance para Jesse que não tirava os olhos dele antecipando alguma reação – Mas é melhor você não se meter nisso, mulher! Eu conheço a senhora Hepburn e ela não vai gostar de saber que uma das suas filhas estava interferindo nos meus negócios.

Eu não me preocupei tanto com as suas palavras já que elas não fizeram o mínimo sentido para mim, mas a sua voz estava gélida e ameaçadora e seu olhar era mortal, e isso fez com que a faca tremesse na minha mão, mas eu tentei disfarçar.

- Eu não faço idéia de quem seja a senhora Hepburn – para minha alegria minha voz saiu firme –, mas eu não estou interferindo em nenhum dos seus negócios. Você obviamente não veio aqui para matar ele – falei apontando para Jesse com a mão livre – então você pode muito bem ir embora agora. Nenhum de nós vai falar nada sobre o que aconteceu aqui e todos poderemos seguir nossas vidas tranquilamente.

- Você fala demais para uma mulher! – ele falou ainda com a voz fria – Sabe, eu não costumo bater em mulheres, mas como você não está vestida como uma, eu posso abrir uma exceção. – e avançou para cima de mim.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Jesse tentou se interpor entre nós mais uma vez, mas eu fui mais rápida e avancei contra o homem. No mesmo instante que eu consegui perfurar seu abdômen com a faca ele me deu um soco no rosto que me vez cair pesadamente e deslizar alguns metros pelo chão.

Eu devo ter ficado inconsciente por alguns segundos porque quando abri os olhos Jesse estava ao meu lado me olhando preocupado. Eu tentei levantar, mas ele me deteve segurando meus ombros de leve contra o chão.

- Não levante agora. – ele falou com a voz baixa e gentil. Exatamente como eu lembrava – Você está sangrando.

Foi então que eu senti a dor latejante no meu rosto, no mesmo local em que o homem havia me atingido. Ergui a mão para tocar o machucado e senti um líquido quente escorrendo.

- Ai. – foi só o que eu falei porque nesse momento Jesse estendeu a mão e tocou meu rosto perto do corte limpando o sangue delicadamente.

Eu senti aquela mesma corrente elétrica percorrendo todo meu corpo e percebi que ele sentira o mesmo porque me olhou com o cenho franzido e logo interrompeu o contato, mas não saiu do meu lado. Eu continuei deitada olhando para aqueles olhos negros que eu tanto tinha sentido falta e tive vontade de pular em seus braços e beijá-lo para sempre. Como será que ele reagiria se eu fizesse isso? Ele também continuava me encarando e eu daria tudo para saber o que se passava em sua mente. Seus olhos estavam confusos, mas foi só o que eu consegui identificar já que o quarto continuava parcialmente às escuras.

Então eu me lembrei do outro homem que estava no quarto e me ergui um pouco olhando em volta. Dessa vez Jesse não me impediu de levantar, mas estendeu a mão para me ajudar. Cavalheiro como sempre. O homem estava caído ao lado da cama e uma poça de sangue se formava ao seu lado.

- Minha nossa! – exclamei baixo – Ele está... morto?

- Não. Apenas inconsciente. – Jesse respondeu, mas não olhava para o homem. Seus olhos não se desviaram de mim por um instante. – Você está bem?

- Eu? Sim. Normal. Já estou acostumada com isso.

- Está? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Eu deveria voltar para casa. Já tinha feito o que tinha para fazer. Jesse estava bem agora. Mas eu não consegui me afastar dele. Sentia tanta saudade que chegava a doer. E queria prolongar mais um pouco aquela sensação de que tudo estava como deveria estar. Queria ficar mais um pouco com ele, nem que fossem uns míseros minutos.

- Quer dizer, não que eu esteja acostumada a levar um soco na cara de um brutamonte desses, mas eu já me acostumei aos machucados. São comuns na minha vida.

- Como assim está acostumada a ser machucada? – ele perguntou nervoso – Quem te bate?

Eu tive que rir com sua expressão de "fala o nome do canalha. Ele vai ter que se ver comigo".

- Relaxa, Jesse. Ninguém me bate, não. Eu é que me meto em muita encrenca.

Foi então que eu olhei para ele e o vi com o cenho mais franzido ainda. Eu falei alguma besteira, não falei?

- Como você sabe o meu nome? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo desconfiada.

É. Falei besteira sim.

- Er... eu... – lá estava eu gaguejando novamente. Senti falta disso. – Eu ouvi quando você falou agora a pouco.

- Eu não falei meu nome em momento algum.

Claro que não. Afinal, o que faria alguém se apresentar a um cara com uma faca na mão que visivelmente tinha intenções assassinas?

- Deixa isso pra lá, ok? – eu comecei a ficar com medo de que ele se chateasse comigo. – O que importa é que você está bem agora e eu acho que é melhor você sair daqui antes que esse cara acorde. – falei, ou melhor, tagarelei, apontando para o homem no chão.

Mas é claro que ele me ignorou. Em parte.

- O que você estava fazendo dentro do guarda roupa?

- Esquece isso, tá bom? – pedi indo em sua direção. – Vai embora antes que ele...

- Eu não vou a lugar algum enquanto você não responder às minhas perguntas. – ele me interrompeu, mas ainda assim falava com educação.

- Não importa como eu sei seu nome, nem o que eu estava fazendo ali dentro.

- É claro que importa. – ele deu alguns passos na minha direção e parou a cerca de um metro de mim – Você por acaso fugiu da casa da senhora Hepburn? Estavam te maltratando por lá?

Ai meu Deus. Lá vinha essa tal de senhora Hepburn de novo. E eu lá sabia quem era ela. E mesmo se soubesse, acho que teria esquecido devido à proximidade do seu corpo com o meu. Eu esqueci de tudo naquele momento. Esqueci até de respirar.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou com a expressão preocupada.

- Eu? – minha voz saiu baixa, quase um sussurro.

- Sim. Você parece que vai desmaiar.

Parecia mesmo? Bem, eu também estava começando a sentir isso. Ah, é verdade. Eu ainda não tinha respirado. Assim que inalei o ar o quarto parou de girar.

- Eu estou bem. – minha respiração ainda não tinha voltado ao normal, mas eu já estava me sentindo segura para falar sem desmaiar. – Eu não conheço nenhuma senhora Hepburn – falei quando vi que ele ainda esperava pelas respostas.

- Você não é uma das filhas dela? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Aquela mesma que tinha uma cicatriz.

- Não. Por quê? Eu me pareço com ela?

Então ele riu. Falei alguma coisa engraçada? Não que eu tenha notado.

- Você não sabe mesmo que é Audrey Hepburn? – ele perguntou ainda rindo. Eu apenas meneei a cabeça. – Desculpe. Não deveria rir. Foi rude de minha parte. – então ficou sério novamente – É só que... – ele hesitou – as suas roupas...

- O que tem as minhas roupas?

Eu sabia que aquele não era bem o tipo de vestuário que as mulheres usavam nesse século, mas e daí?

- Eu nunca tinha visto nenhuma mulher se vestir dessa forma. – ele percorreu meu corpo com os olhos, não de uma forma ousada, apenas como se quisesse verificar se eu estava usando mesmo aquilo, mas eu senti meu corpo aquecendo por onde seus olhos passavam. – Eu pensei que você fosse...

Mas ele não concluiu a frase porque dessa vez eu não consegui conter a tontura que me dominou e caí de joelhos no chão, completamente sem ar. Em segundos, Jesse estava ao meu lado me segurando pelos ombros para que eu não caísse deitada no chão. Com sua mão livre ele ergueu meu rosto para que pudesse me olhar melhor.

- Você não está bem. – sua voz estava aflita. E, meu Deus, como seu toque era gostoso. Um pouco diferente do que eu estava acostumada. Era quente, mas continuava terno e firme ao mesmo tempo. Meu Jesse. – A pancada foi muito forte. Eu vou te levar a um médico.

- Não. Nada de médico. – eu falei com a voz fraca, não pela tontura, mas pelo desespero que estava começando a me tomar por saber que eu teria que ir embora agora e que nunca mais o veria novamente. – Eu já estou de saída. Você precisa sair daqui também. Esse homem pode acordar e tentar te machucar de novo.

- E porque você se importa? – eu ia tentar me levantar nesse momento, mas parei antes mesmo de iniciar o movimento.

_Por que eu te amo._

- Por que eu não quero que você se machuque. – eu falei olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

Ele manteve o seu olhar preso ao meu como se não conseguisse desviar. Eu sabia que _eu_ não conseguiria se tentasse.

- Porque você está aqui? – ele perguntou e eu me surpreendi com sua voz que estava rouca e entrecortada. Também notei que ele estava arfando um pouco.

- Eu vim te ajudar. – eu falei por fim num sussurro.

Ele franziu o cenho novamente, mas não falou mais nada. Continuava me olhando com se tentasse desvendar algum mistério. Estávamos tão concentrados um no outro que não percebemos um leve movimento ao lado da cama.

Jesse foi o primeiro a sair do transe e se ergueu rapidamente quando viu que o homem estava ficando de pé. A faca não estava mais no seu abdômen. Ele agora a segurava na mão e o seu próprio sangue escorria por ela.

- Jesse, sai daqui, por favor. – eu implorei ficando a sua frente para protegê-lo.

Eu precisava que ele saísse dali o mais rápido possível para que eu pudesse voltar para casa e então nós dois estaríamos a salvo.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou segurando meu braço e me fazendo recuar para ficar atrás dele. – Saia daqui antes que se machuque mais.

- Jesse, você não está entendo...

Mas eu não consegui falar mais nada porque o homem partiu para cima de nós dois com toda força. Como é que alguém conseguia se manter de pé depois de perder tanto sangue? Antes que o homem se chocasse contra nós, Jesse me empurrou para trás para que eu saísse do caminho do impacto, mas eu tropecei em alguma coisa às minhas costas e acabei caído no chão.

Quando finalmente consegui me recuperar da queda, olhei para aqueles dois corpos. Os dois também tinham caído e agora se debatiam no chão. Eu abri a janela para poder ver melhor o que estava acontecendo ali. A briga estava cada vez mais feia. Jesse conseguira segurar a mão do homem que ainda empunhava a faca, mas não conseguira desarmá-lo. Ainda assim, com a outra mão livre, Jesse o socava em todas as partes que alcançava fazendo o homem se contorcer de dor.

Eu queria fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, mas tinha medo de complicar as coisas ainda mais. E além do mais, não era Jesse que estava apanhando. Mas, por via das dúvidas, eu peguei um candeeiro que estava em cima de uma mesa ao lado da janela e o mantive em punho.

Mas então, reunindo as suas últimas forças, o homem conseguiu desvencilhar sua mão que continuava presa à de Jesse e, no mesmo instante que Jesse o golpeou com tanta força que fez o sangue espirrar, o homem perfurou seu peito com a faca.

Jesse congelou no movimento de aplicar outro soco e o homem o empurrou de qualquer jeito para o lado fazendo-o cair pesadamente no chão.

- Não! – eu gritei e avancei para cima do homem com a intenção de proporcionar o máximo de dor que aquele candeeiro poderia agüentar antes de quebrar, mas aquela deveria ter sido sua última cartada porque antes mesmo que eu o alcançasse ele fechara os olhos pela última vez.

Joguei o objeto em qualquer parte do quarto e corri para onde estava o corpo de Jesse.

- Jesse? Jesse?! – chamei aflita, as lágrimas surgindo em meus olhos e eu não me preocupei em enxugá-las. Coloquei um dedo no seu pescoço e sorri satisfeita ao constatar que havia pulsação. – Jesse? Está me ouvindo? – mas ele não respondia – Socorro! – gritei o mais alto que pude. – Alguém me ajude! Preciso de um médico!

- Não virá ninguém – ouvi a voz de Jesse saindo com muito esforço.

- Não se mexe. Vai ficar tudo bem. – falei baixinho tentando tranqüilizá-lo enquanto acariciava seu rosto quente e suado. – Por favor, alguém me ajude! – tornei a gritar.

- Não virá ninguém. – ele repetiu e então eu parei para ouvi-lo – Ninguém nesse hotel se conhece. As pessoas não costumam se meter em assuntos que não lhes dizem respeito.

- Não! – eu quase gritei novamente. – Tem que vir alguém. Deve ter um médico aqui.

- Por que você está chorando? – ele perguntou me ignorando e erguendo um dedo para tocar uma lágrima que escorria pelo meu rosto.

- Por que eu não quero que você morra. – eu respondi chorando ainda mais. Eu peguei sua mão na minha e a apertei forte – Eu não posso suportar isso.

Ele olhou para mim com os olhos mais ternos que poderiam existir.

- Posso saber o seu nome? – ele perguntou e sua voz saiu ainda mais fraca.

- Suzannah. – eu respondi num fio de voz.

- Suzannah – ele repetiu como se tentasse memorizar e seus olhos se fecharam.

- Não! – gritei – Jesse! Por favor, não me deixa!

Ele tornou a abrir os olhos e sorriu para mim. Era um sorriso fraco, mas ainda assim era um sorriso.

- Desculpa, mas eu estou cansado. – ele sussurrou, então apertou a minha mão que estava presa à sua – Por que você se preocupa tanto comigo, Suzannah?

- Porque eu te amo e não posso viver sem você! – eu respondi com a voz tão baixa que eu não sei se ele não foi capaz de ouvir. Seu rosto se contorceu de dor e ele apertou ainda mais a minha mão. – Por favor, um médico! – voltei a gritar embora não tivesse mais esperanças de que alguém pudesse aparecer. – Jesse, por favor, não morre. – eu implorei. Me abaixei para ficar na altura do seu rosto e beijei sua testa suada. Fechei os olhos para aproveitar aquela sensação maravilhosa de sentir sua pele quente contra a minha. Tudo que eu precisava era de um médico. Uma porcaria de um médico para ajudá-lo. Ele não precisava morrer. Ele não _podia_ morrer. Eu tinha voltado para aquele tempo para impedir que isso acontecesse e no final, tudo acabou do mesmo jeito. Se ao menos eu soubesse onde ficava o hospital daqui. Será que ficava no mesmo lugar que o atual de Carmel?

Foi então que eu senti um calafrio percorrendo meu corpo. Eu reconheci aquela sensação. Abri meus olhos e me vi no estacionamento do prédio do hospital de Carmel. O atual. Olhei para baixo e Jesse estava ao meu lado. Mas estava inconsciente.

- Socorro! – tornei a gritar e com isso senti uma dor alucinante na minha cabeça que quase me fez perder a consciência. Mas eu não poderia desmaiar agora. – Alguém me ajude!

Então, como um anjo descendo do céu, eu vi uma mulher correndo em nossa direção e sua voz gritando tão alta quanto a minha.

- Alguém ajude aqui. Tem duas pessoas feridas. Rápido.

Reconheci seu uniforme de enfermeira e suspirei aliviada. Agradecendo ao século XXI onde as pessoas adoravam se meter nos assuntos que não lhes diziam respeito, eu senti meu corpo caindo ao lado de Jesse antes de perder os sentidos.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Eu via uma luz muito forte acima de mim que doía em meus olhos. Às vezes essa luz apagava e depois tornava a acender ainda mais intensa. Mas logo eu percebi que não era a luz que estava acendendo e apagando e sim meus olhos que abriam e fechavam, então eu me obriguei a mantê-los abertos embora minha cabeça estivesse a ponto de explodir.

Eu estava em uma enfermaria de hospital e havia uma enfermeira ao meu lado de costas para mim, mas mesmo assim eu a reconheci como a mulher que tinha nos socorrido quando eu gritei por ajuda.

Então as lembranças daquela noite voltaram a minha mente. Eu deslocando pelo tempo mais uma vez, Jesse dormindo, o homem entrando no quarto e vendo que aquela não era a sua vítima, Jesse acordando e a luta que se seguiu. Então eu intercedi e feri o homem com a faca, o olhar que Jesse me deu e que me fez esquecer de tudo a minha volta, o homem acordando e pulando em cima de Jesse novamente, a faca entrando no peito de Jesse e ele tombando para o lado quase sem vida e então pânico que me invadiu naquele momento e que me fez trazê-lo até a minha época.

- Jesse! – minha voz saiu fraca. Eu sentei na cama e senti minha cabeça girando com o movimento súbito.

- Calma criança – a enfermeira falou com a voz doce e me fez deitar novamente, mas eu estava agitada demais para permanecer naquela posição. – Vamos, deite-se.

- Não – eu quase gritei e tentava me desvencilhar dos seus braços enquanto olhava em volta – Onde ele está? Como ele está?

- Se acalme, por favor. – ela tornou a pedir e tentou me segurar pelos ombros contra a maca.

- Onde ele está? – eu a ignorei e me forcei a sentar tentando não vomitar com a pontada de dor que atingiu a minha cabeça levando lágrimas aos meus olhos.

A enfermeira desistiu de tentar me fazer deitar, mas me impediu de levantar quando viu que essa era a minha intenção.

- O homem que estava como você? – ela perguntou parada ao meu lado e isso me fez parar também.

- Sim. Onde ele está. – eu perguntei aflita voltando a olhar em volta a sua procura.

- Ele não está aqui. Está em cirurgia.

- Eu preciso vê-lo. – eu tentei levantar de novo, mas dessa vez ela me impediu usando mais força.

- Vamos fazer um trato – ela sugeriu com um sorriso bondoso no rosto, me segurando com firmeza – Você me deixa fazer esse curativo – ela falou apontando para o corte em meu rosto – e eu te deixo sair. Combinado?

O que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu não tinha força suficiente para protestar. E ainda aproveitar para obter algumas informações.

- Ok.

Continuei sentada na maca com as pernas para fora e afastei os cabelos que caiam pelo meu rosto, para facilitar o trabalho dela.

Ela se afastou um pouco para pegar o que ela precisaria para fazer o curativo, mas continuou me observando pelo canto do olho como se temesse que eu fosse fugir assim que ela desviasse a vista. Mas eu não ia fazer isso. Não mesmo. Ela poderia me ser útil.

- Há quanto tempo ele está em cirurgia? – perguntei sem rodeios assim que ela começou a limpar o corte.

- Acabou de entrar.

- Eu fiquei desacordada por muito tempo?

- Não. – ela respondeu enquanto encharcava um chumaço de algodão com um líquido vermelho. – Cerca de quinze minutos. O que aconteceu com vocês dois? Foi assalto?

Eu ainda queria fazer algumas perguntas, mas eu poderia me aproveitar disso para justificar tudo que acontecera. Tudo mesmo.

- Foi. – eu preferi não entrar em muitos detalhes.

- Minha nossa! Esse mundo está mesmo muito perigoso. – ela falou enquanto passava aquele remédio que ardia até dizer basta, mas eu ainda estava com tanta dor de cabeça que quase não senti.

- Ele vai ficar bem, não vai? – meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e não por conta do remédio.

Ela comprimiu os lábios e evitou meu olhar enquanto pegava outro chumaço de algodão e encharcava com outro líquido, dessa vez incolor.

- Ele perdeu muito sangue, querida, mas os médicos daqui são muito bons. – ela falou com um sorriso bondoso, mas ainda assim eu notei a tensão por trás de suas palavras.

Eu não consegui falar mais nada depois disso e fiquei esperando ela acabar o curativo.

- Pronto. Está livre agora, mocinha.

Mas ainda assim eu não levantei.

- Ele não pode morrer. – eu falei mais para mim mesma, olhando para o chão.

- Não fica assim. – ela falou e me abraçou com gentileza. – Ele vai ficar bem. Nós temos muito sangue do tipo dele armazenado aqui. Você vai ver. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu não sei por que, mas eu acreditei nela. Eu precisava acreditar.

Ela se afastou e enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto.

- Há dois policiais aí fora te esperando – ela informou –, mas é bom você ligar para os seus pais antes. Eles devem estar muito preocupados com você.

- Policiais? – perguntei assustada.

Será que eles descobriram que eu matei um homem? Mas foi em legítima defesa. Eu juro! _Não viaja, Suzannah. Isso aconteceu a mais de cento e cinqüenta anos. O cara já deve ter se decomposto._

- Claro, querida. O que aconteceu com vocês foi muito violento. Esse tipo de gente não pode continuar circulando pelas ruas de Carmel. Eles têm que ser punidos.

- Claro. – meio óbvio.

- Eu ainda não sei o seu nome. – ela falou jogando os algodões usados em um lixeiro de metal.

- Suzannah. – respondi enquanto tentava pensar em alguma coisa para dizer aos policiais.

- Não precisa ficar preocupada, Suzannah, seu amigo vai ficar bom.

Ela estava pensando que eu estava distraída daquele jeito por conta de Jesse? Claro que eu estava preocupada com ele, mas no momento eu estava mesmo era tentando descobrir como explicaria aos policiais que Jesse tinha nascido no século XIX.

- Ah, já ia esquecendo – a enfermeira falou indo até a mesinha de inox ao lado da maca que eu estava. – Isso estava no bolso do seu casaco.

Em suas mãos estava a miniatura do retrato de Jesse. Peguei-a com cuidado e a guardei de volta no casaco, pensando em como faria para devolver aquilo sem que ninguém notasse.

Avistei os policiais assim que saí da enfermaria. Eles estavam apoiados ao lado do balcão da recepção e vieram ao meu encontro quando que me viram.

- Olá. Eu sou o Oficial Shaw – o policial mais velho de cabelos grisalhos e olhar astuto se apresentou – e esse é o Oficial Caldwell – ele apontou para o policial ao seu lado, mais novo do que ele mas que tinha uma barriga avantajada que não condizia com a sua idade.

- Suzannah Simon – falei apertando a mão dos dois.

- Nós precisamos que você nos responda umas perguntas.

- Certo, mas antes eu tenho que ir ver como Jesse está. – eu falei me desviando dos dois e indo para o balcão da recepção.

Mas a recepcionista, uma senhora gorda e com cara de sono, me informou que ele ainda iria demorar um pouco para sair da sala de cirurgia. Não me restou alternativa a não ser encarar os policiais que me esperavam sentado nas cadeiras desconfortáveis da sala de espera.

- Nos fale o que aconteceu. – o Oficial Shaw pediu enquanto o outro abria um caderninho para fazer as devidas anotações.

- Eu estava andando na rua – eu pensei em uma história rápida – quando...

- O que você estava fazendo na rua à uma hora dessas? – o Oficial Shaw perguntou me interrompendo.

- Eu... estava chateada com algumas coisas e saí para pensar um pouco. Caminhar sempre me fez bem – e eu nem me sentia culpada por mentir para a justiça. – Quando eu percebi, já estava muito longe de casa – ele me interrompeu novamente para pedir meu endereço e dessa vez eu não menti, embora quisesse – E eu estava voltando quando apareceu esse cara e ele tentou me agarrar, mas Jesse chegou nessa hora e me ajudou.

- Jesse é nome ou apelido? – era sempre o Oficial Shaw que fazia as perguntas enquanto o Oficial Caldwell anotava tudo.

- Apelido. – eu não poderia dizer o seu nome ou eles poderiam verificar no sistema e acabariam descobrindo tudo – Eu não sei o nome dele.

- Vocês não se conhecem? – dessa vez foi o Oficial Caldwell quem perguntou e tinha o cenho franzido.

- Nos conhecemos hoje quando ele me salvou – eu já estava mentindo mesmo, melhor fazer o serviço completo. Essa era a melhor maneira de me livrar das perguntas a respeito dele.

- Ele estava em alguma festa à fantasia? – o velhinho astuto perguntou.

Eu tive que me controlar para não rir nessa hora, mas não fui muito bem sucedida e tudo acabou resultando em uma crise de tosse fingida para encobrir o riso.

- Er... eu não sei – respondi ainda tentando me recobrar.

- E o que aconteceu depois que ele te salvou?

- Os dois começaram a brigar, mas o cara tinha uma faca e, depois que ele feriu Jesse, ele saiu correndo – lembrar de Jesse sendo ferido mortalmente causou um aperto no meu peito que quase me fez sufocar.

- Você pode nos descrever esse homem?

Lembrei da aparência do assassino de um século e meio.

- Ele era alto, maior do que Jesse, forte e tinha o cabelo curto. – mas eu precisava ser o mais vaga possível para não correr o risco de descrever ninguém inocente.

- Só isso? – perguntou o Oficial Shaw visivelmente decepcionado.

- Hum... – tentei pensar em mais alguma coisa que não incriminasse ninguém – Ah! Ele estava de roupa preta – _Boa, Suzannah!_ – Camisa e calça preta.

- Certo – o outro continuou anotando tudo, embora não houvesse muito que anotar.

Eles continuaram fazendo perguntas acerca de onde exatamente tinha sido o assalto, a que horas e se havia mais alguém por perto. Eu respondi a tudo com calma para não me contradizer em nada.

- Quais os objetos foram roubados?

- Como? – agora ele me pegou.

- O que o homem levou de vocês: dinheiro, celular, relógio, documentos?

Mas é claro. Objetos são roubados em assaltos. Acho que eu fiquei meio lenta de raciocínio depois de me deslocar pela segunda vez.

- Documentos. Isso! – tentei não demonstrar a empolgação que estava sentido. Eu tive uma grande idéia. – Ele levou a carteira de Jesse com tudo dentro. Todos os documentos.

- Que tipo de documentos?

- Tudo que pudesse identificá-lo. Ele me disse antes de desmaiar que agora iria parecer um indigente.

- E o que ele levou de você?

- Nada. Eu não tinha nada para ele roubar. Por isso ele se irritou e tentou me agarrar.

- Você saiu de casa sem documentos? – o Oficial Caldwell perguntou em tom de reprovação.

- Foi – eu respondi fingindo estar arrependida – Eu nem me lembrei disso. Não estava muito bem essa noite.

Depois que eles terminaram as perguntas, eles se ofereceram para me levar em casa, mas eu recusei a oferta de pronto.

- Eu não saio daqui enquanto não souber que Jesse está bem.

Se os policiais acharam estranho eu me preocupar tanto com alguém que mal conhecia, eles não falaram nada. Mas, pensando bem, pelo ponto de vista dos policiais, Jesse tinha me salvado, então era natural eu ficar preocupada com ele, certo?

- Então ligue para os seus pais. Nós vamos precisar da assinatura deles para constar no Boletim de Ocorrência.

A última coisa que eu queria agora era agüentar a minha mãe surtando quando descobrisse que eu não estava em casa e que estava em um hospital por ter me envolvido em um suposto assalto. Mas os policiais me levaram até o telefone da recepção do hospital e ficaram ao meu lado esperando enquanto eu fazia a ligação. Eu ainda pensei em ligar para um número qualquer e encenar uma conversa falsa, mas uma hora ou outra minha mãe teria que saber o que houve. E os policiais tinham meu endereço, então eu achei melhor enfrentar logo aquilo de uma vez.

A ligação caiu na secretária eletrônica duas vezes antes que Andy, com a voz sonolenta, atendesse murmurando um "alô" rouco.

Respirei fundo para criar coragem.

- Oi Andy. É Suze. – esperei a ficha cair. Não demorou muito.

- Suze? Suze?! Onde você está? O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou quase gritando e sua voz já estava completamente alerta agora.

- Calma, não surta. – então eu ouvi a voz da minha mãe perto de Andy falando coisas sem sentido. – Andy? – chamei apressada – Andy?! – tive que gritar para ele me ouvir por cima dos berros da minha mãe – Andy, não passa para a minha mãe, por favor. – ainda ouvia uma confusão do outro lado da linha – Andy, você está me ouvindo?

- Estou Suze – ele falou em um tom mais alto que o normal para que eu pudesse ouvir.

- Não passa o telefone para a minha mãe. – repeti.

- Por quê?

- Por que ela não vai me deixar falar um só segundo.

Eu ouvi mais uma pequena confusão com minha mãe provavelmente tentando arrancar o telefone das mãos de Andy, mas depois veio o silêncio.

- Onde você está, Suze? – Andy perguntou já mais calmo, mas ainda bastante preocupado.

- No hospital, mas eu estou bem – eu falei rápido antes que ele tivesse outro ataque. – Eu não estou machucada.

- O que aconteceu?

Eu não tinha opção a não ser contar a mesma história para ele.

- Antes de mais nada, não esquece que eu estou bem, ok?

- Suzannah, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu fui assaltada.

- O quê?! – ele gritou do outro lado da linda e eu tive que afastar o fone do ouvido para não ficar surda.

- Você lembra que eu falei que estou bem, não lembra?

- Como foi isso? O que você estava fazendo na rua à uma hora dessas, Suze?

Eu via que o Oficial Caldwell estava ficando impaciente ao meu lado e resolvi finalizar logo aquela ligação. Os policiais de Carmel deviam ter mais a fazer do que ficar cuidando de um caso de assalto e quase homicídio como, por exemplo, os guaxinins que andavam roubando comida dos turistas desavisados que insistiam em fazer piquenique nos parques.

- Depois eu explico com calma. Os policiais precisam que mamãe venha aqui assinar algumas coisas.

- Ok. Nós já estamos indo. – ele falou antes de desligar.

Nós? Eu não precisava que Andy viesse também. Bastava a minha mãe, já que ela era única que poderia assinar a papelada. Se bem que talvez fosse melhor ele vir junto, assim ele poderia segurar a esposa caso ela tentasse me matar por ter saído de casa tão tarde.

Depois que eu desliguei, os dois policiais voltaram para as cadeiras desconfortáveis da sala de espera, mas eu continuei ao lado do balcão. Ainda tinha uns detalhes para resolver.

- Posso fazer outra ligação? – eu pedi à recepcionista que me olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Tem um telefone público no final do corredor, sabia? – ela falou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

E eu que pensei que a expressão dela era por conta de sono, mas já vi que ela não foi com a minha cara. Ela provavelmente só tinha sido simpática comigo e me deixado usar o telefone antes porque os policiais estavam comigo.

Fui até o telefone que ela apontou e liguei para Gina.

Ela atendeu depois de apenas três toques e sua voz não estava sonolenta. Será que ela estava acordada desde àquela hora em que tinha me ligado antes de eu me deslocar?

- Gina, sou eu, Suze. Desculpe ligar a cobrar, mas é que eu...

- Ai meu Deus, Suze! – ela praticamente gritou do outro lado do telefone. – Você quer me matar do coração? O que aconteceu? Onde você estava? Eu te liguei um zilhão de vezes e você não me atendeu. Eu já estava enlouquecendo aqui. Como é que você faz uma coisa dessas comigo? Você não tem amor à vida, não é? Eu poderia ter...

- Você vai me deixar falar ou vai ficar tagarelando a noite inteira? – eu a interrompi.

- O resto da noite. Por que daqui a pouco amanhece.

- Gina. – eu chamei sem muita paciência.

- Fala.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Manda.

Então eu expliquei para ela tudo que tinha acontecido. A verdade. Mas eu falei rápido porque precisava de uma solução o mais rápido possível. Ela ficou calada o tempo todo, embora eu soubesse que ela estava cheia de perguntas para fazer. Mas quando eu cheguei à parte que tinha trazido o Jesse do passado comigo, ela não conseguiu mais se segurar.

- Minha nossa! Como foi que você fez isso? Eu nem sabia que você podia transportar alguém com você.

- Nem eu. Eu só sei que estava desesperada por um médico e quando vi já estava aqui.

- E como ele está?

- Ele ainda está em cirurgia, mas eu acho que ele vai ficar bem. – ele tinha que ficar bem.

- Eu estou indo para aí.

- Ok, mas antes eu preciso daquela ajuda.

- Ah, claro. Fala.

- Eu nem sei se você pode ajudar. Na verdade eu preciso mesmo é de alguma idéia. Eu não sei o que fazer com relação a isso.

- Quem é que está tagarelando agora? – ela perguntou divertida.

- Certo. Vou direto ao ponto. O problema é que Jesse não existe no nosso século. Ele não tem nenhum documento, endereço. Nada! Eu consegui ganhar um tempo com os policiais, mas...

- Como foi que a polícia entrou na história?

Eu falei que todos estavam pensando que nós tínhamos sido assaltados e que eu já dera meu "depoimento" e que eles tinham acreditado na minha história. O tempo todo eu falava baixo e sempre olhando ao redor para verificar se não havia ninguém por perto para ouvir.

- Mas quando Jesse acordar eles vão querer falar com ele. – eu completei – Pegar os dados dele e tudo mais.

- Sem dúvida.

- E então?

- Você quer que eu faça o quê exatamente?

- Eu não sei. Talvez você conheça alguém que possa conseguir documentos para ele.

- Que tipo de pessoa você pensa que eu sou? – ela perguntou, mas eu notei o tom sarcástico na sua voz.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir também.

- Eu não conheço ninguém, mas conheço quem conhece. – ela falou e pude notar que sua voz estava empolgada. – Eu vou fazer umas ligações no caminho para o hospital. Quando chegar aí eu acho que já terei uma resposta.

- Obrigada, Gina.

- Não me agradeça ainda. – e desligou.

Cinco minutos depois que eu desliguei, eu vi um médico saindo por uma porta dupla e indo em direção ao balcão da recepção. Ele falou alguma coisa com a mulher chata e ela olhou de relance para mim. Sabia o que aquilo significava. Corri imediatamente até ele que me olhou assustado com a minha aparição súbita.

- Como ele está? – eu perguntei ignorando a cara feia que a recepcionista lançou na minha direção.

- Ele quem?

- Jesse.

- Jesse é o homem que chegou esfaqueado aqui? – ele perguntou olhando para a recepcionista que apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Então ele voltou a atenção para mim. – Você é parente dele?

- Não, mas eu...

- Sinto muito, mas eu só posso passar informações aos parentes.

- Foi ela que chegou com ele, Dr. Elgin – a enfermeira que tinha me atendido saiu da enfermaria bem a tempo – Eles foram assaltados e o rapaz se feriu. Então ela o trouxe para cá. A coitadinha estava desesperada querendo saber como ele estava. Quase não me deixou cuidar do ferimento dela.

- Bem, se é assim então. – o médico falou. A vontade que eu tinha era me ajoelhar aos pés daquela enfermeira maravilhosa, mas eu me contentei em lhe lançar um olhar de gratidão e ela sorriu simpática para mim. – Ele perdeu muito sangue – o médico informou – e a perfuração por pouco não atingiu o coração. Ele ainda está muito fraco, mas a situação é estável agora.

Eu quase fui ao chão com isso. Fiquei tão aliviada que senti meu corpo inteiro amolecendo. Nem tinha reparado que estava tão tensa.

- Eu posso vê-lo? – eu perguntei com lágrimas nos olhos. Dessa vez de felicidade.

- Por enquanto não. Mas ele está sendo encaminhado para a sala de recuperação e assim que ele estiver acomodado eu aviso para você poder vê-lo.

- Obrigada, doutor.

- Sem problemas. – ele falou – Mas agora eu preciso que você preencha a ficha dele.

- E eu preciso saber quem vai assumir as despesas dele daqui pra frente. – a recepcionista perguntou e eu notei seu olhar irônico.

- Er... despesas? – eu perguntei olhando para o médico.

- Bem – ele começou, coçando a cabeça grisalha – O atendimento até agora foi gratuito por se tratar de uma emergência, então o governo cobre, mas depois que ele sair da sala de recuperação ele terá que ir para um quarto e essa parte será cobrada.

- Eu pensei que esse hospital fosse público.

- Semi-privado. – foi a resposta da recepcionista.

Essa mulherzinha já estava me dando nos nervos.

- Sinto muito. – o médico falou e sumiu ao passar pela porta dupla.

- Então, _querida_, você vai assumir as despesas ou nós teremos que mandá-lo para o hospital público que fica na cidade vizinha? – ela perguntou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Cheguei ao meu limite com ela.

- Qual é o seu problema, hein? – eu perguntei irritada, mas sem gritar. Falava por entre os dentes para que só ela ouvisse – Eu te fiz alguma coisa pra você ser tão antipática assim comigo ou você é assim com todo mundo? Sabia que se eu fizer uma reclamaçãozinha sequer para a direção desse hospital sobre o seu comportamento eles não vão ficar nem um pouco felizes? – eu vi o sorriso dela murchando aos poucos – Não é minha culpa se você é infeliz no seu trabalho. Eu já passei por um bocado de coisas essa noite e não tenho porque ficar aturando o seu mal humor. – ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas eu não permiti – Eu estou cansada, minha cabeça está a ponto de explodir, eu ainda vou ter que ouvir um belo de um sermão da minha mãe por ter saído de casa às escondidas e o homem que eu amo quase morreu essa noite. – _de novo_, eu acrescentei em pensamento. – Se o seu único problema é saber se eu vou pagar ou não essa porcaria de conta, então seu problema está resolvido. Eu vou pagar todas as despesas dele.

- Como você vai pagar? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas eu pude notar seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Como eu vou pagar? Boa pergunta. Nem eu sabia a resposta.

- Minha mãe está chegando daqui a pouco. Eu estou sem cartão aqui, porque, caso você não tenha notado ainda, eu fui assaltada. – eu enchi a boca para falar isso. Pelo menos essa história de assalto estava me servindo para alguma coisa. – Mas assim que ela chegar eu resolvo isso. Só preciso que você seja um pouco paciente. Se não for pedir demais, é claro.

Eu me virei de costas para ela sem esperar por uma resposta e fui me sentar na sala de espera, onde os policiais estavam entretidos em alguma conversa sobre beisebol.

Mal tinha sentado quando ouvi o barulho de passos apressados vindo pelo corredor. Logo em seguida minha mãe apareceu com o rosto aflito, seguida por uma comitiva. Além de Andy, que estava ao seu lado, Brad e Jake também vieram e estavam com o rosto com expressões que variavam de sono a preocupação. Eu levantei para falar com eles, mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa minha mãe pulou em cima de mim e me apertou nos seus braços quase me esmagando.

- Mãe... – eu falei com dificuldade para respirar – tem um pulmão aqui dentro. Ar... faltando.

- Ah, desculpa – ela falou se afastando, mas ainda sem me soltar completamente. – Eu estava tão preocupada.

- Eu prometo que explico tudo com calma – eu falei antes que ela começasse a ter um ataque –, mas agora a senhora precisa assinar algumas coisinhas.

Eu apontei para os policiais que já estavam de pé e nos observava esperando para se livrar logo daquilo. Minha mãe assinou os papéis que os policiais lhe estenderam, mas continuava me olhando de soslaio.

- Sua filha teve muita sorte, Sra. Ackerman – o Oficial Shaw falou quando já estava de saída – Vamos fazer de tudo para pegar esse louco.

- Nos mantenha informados, por favor. – Andy pediu, apertando a mão do policial.

- Claro.

Depois que os policiais saíram minha mãe me puxou até uma das cadeiras e se sentou de lado na cadeira de forma a ficar de frente para mim.

- Então, mocinha. – ela falou me encarando séria – Comece a se explicar.

Quando eu ia começar a falar, Gina apareceu correndo pelo corredor do hospital, recebendo um olhar fuzilante da recepcionista. Gina estava descabelada e esbaforida, mas me lançou um sorriso confiante assim que me viu.

- Mãe, eu já te explico. Me deixa apenas acalmar Gina. – eu levantei e fui até Gina e a puxei para um canto mais reservado. – E aí? – eu sussurrei.

- Sua amiga é o máximo ou não? – ela perguntou no mesmo tom, com um sorriso ainda maior.

- Você conseguiu? – eu perguntei espantada.

- Queridinha, eu consigo tudo!

- Como? Como você conseguiu? – eu estava radiante.

- Eu te disse que conhecia pessoas. – ela sorriu para mim. – Na verdade você também conhece.

Só havia uma pessoa que nós duas conhecíamos que tivesse tanta influência.

- Paul?

- O próprio. – ela assentiu – Eu liguei para ele e expliquei a situação toda e...

- Você contou para ele que eu trouxe Jesse para cá? – eu perguntei assustada.

- Sim. – ela estranhou a minha reação – Por quê? Tem algum problema?

Na verdade nem eu sabia. Nós não tínhamos ficado amigos depois que nos vimos pela última vez, mas eu nunca tinha contado nada para Gina.

- Eu... não sei. Como ele reagiu?

- Ele ficou um pouco chocado com a notícia. Também não sabia que um deslocador poderia transportar pessoas junto. Mas depois ele ficou radiante. _Mais uma descoberta para os meus estudos_, ele disse – ela falou tentando imitar a voz de Paul.

Hum. Curioso. Pensei que ele ficaria cheio de ressentimentos comigo pela forma com que eu o tratei da última vez. Se bem que ele fez por merecer. Mas agora Paul tinha voltado a crescer no meu conceito. Saber que ele me ajudaria independente do que tinha acontecido me fez ver que talvez ele não fosse aquele garoto mimado que achava que tudo que ele queria ele poderia ter.

- Ele disse que vai demorar alguns dias para toda a documentação ficar pronta – Gina continuou –, mas ele já deu uma adiantada nas coisas para você ter o que falar.

- Como assim?

- Ele já me deu alguns dados que vão estar nos documentos.

- Quais documentos ele vai conseguir?

- Tudo. Desde Certidão de Nascimento até registro escolar.

- Registro escolar? – eu perguntei espantada. Eu nunca iria pensar nisso.

- Claro. – ela falou como se comentasse uma coisa muito óbvia. – Ele vai precisar se quiser fazer faculdade.

Faculdade. Eu também não tinha pensado nisso. Jesse agora tinha um futuro pela frente. A minha dúvida era: como seria esse futuro? Esse Jesse não era o mesmo que eu conhecia.

- O que foi? – Gina perguntou preocupada com a minha expressão abatida.

- Eu estava pensando – comecei olhando para o chão – O Jesse que está lá dentro é totalmente diferente do Jesse que nós conhecemos.

- Claro que não, Suze. – ela tentou me confortar, mas também não estava muito firme.

- Gina, ele não passou cento e cinqüenta anos se adaptando aos costumes da nossa época.

Ele não sabe o que são carros, celular, televisão. Como ele vai fazer para viver em um mundo tão diferente do dele? – quanto mais eu falava, mais desesperada eu ficava. – Meu Deus! Que burrice que eu fiz. Ele vai me odiar agora.

- Pára com isso, Suze! – Gina me repreendeu – Você salvou a vida dele.

- Eu queria poder falar com ele agora. – eu murmurei mais para mim mesma.

- Ele já saiu da cirurgia?

- Quem? Ah, sim. – ela pensava que eu me referia ao Jesse vivo – Mas não é desse Jesse que eu estou falando. Eu queria falar com o _meu_ Jesse.

- Suze...

- Eu sei que ele não existe mais – eu continuei falando – Ele não morreu então seu espírito nunca existiu.

- Porque você fez isso, Suze? Porque você se deslocou mais uma vez? Você sabia que isso era perigoso.

- Eu não podia continuar daquele jeito, Gina. – eu estava com lágrimas nos olhos mais uma vez – Ele estava sofrendo e iria continuar assim para sempre. Ele nunca poderia seguir em frente por minha causa. Ficaria toda a eternidade vagando por aí e eu não pude deixar isso acontecer.

- Você também estava sofrendo.

- Mas um dia isso iria acabar. Eu vou morrer e logo ficarei livre da dor de perdê-lo. – eu sei que parecia dramático, mas era como eu me sentia – Ele nunca mais voltaria para mim e eu já tinha aceitado isso. Eu sei que ele fez tudo pensando no meu bem, então o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era aliviar o sofrimento dele. Ele não merecia sofrer pela eternidade.

Gina abriu os lábios como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas pareceu mudar de idéia na última hora e comprimiu os lábios, desviando os olhos do meu.

- O que foi? – perguntei estranhando sua atitude, mas ela apenas baixou a cabeça – Gina, fala. O que foi?

- É que... – ela começou ainda sem olhar para mim. – Aconteceu uma coisa que talvez seja melhor você não saber.

- Nem pense em não falar – eu a adverti, séria.

Ela sabia que eu era curiosa e que não desistiria até que ela falasse tudo.

- Jesse tinha decidido voltar para você. – ela falou de uma vez e me olhou para avaliar minha reação.

Mas eu não consegui esboçar nenhuma. Estava em choque.

- E-ele o quê?

- Suze eu acho melhor...

- Fala Gina! – eu gritei e ouvi minha mãe reclamando alguma coisa de onde ela estava e baixei o tom de voz – Fala logo!

Ela respirou fundo devagar e depois soltou o ar com força antes de falar.

- Ele chegou lá em casa depois de uma da manhã te procurando. Eu não sei o que o fez mudar de idéia, mas ele disse que tinha desistido de tentar ficar longe de você.

Eu já estava cansada por tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite e isso fez com que eu chegasse ao meu limite. Eu caí no chão sem forças para sustentar meu peso e comecei a chorar.

- Desculpa amiga. – ela falou, me abraçando com força – Eu sabia que era melhor não te falar nada.

- Ele ia voltar. – eu chorei ainda mais – E agora eu estraguei tudo.

- Suze... – ela murmurou acariciando meus cabelos – Está tudo bem, Sra. Ackerman – Gina falou por sobre o meu ombro, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz –, é só o cansaço.

- Eu estraguei tudo – eu repeti desesperada – Agora Jesse se foi para sempre.

- Não fala assim, Suze. Ele está lá dentro. E eu tenho certeza que ele não te odeia.

- Mesmo não odiando, mas nós nunca mais teremos o que tínhamos antes. E é tudo culpa minha.

- Eu tentei te ligar várias vezes, mas você não atendia. – e pensar que eu tinha retornado essa ligação e mudara de idéia na última hora. Tudo poderia ter sido diferente. – Então ele saiu pela cidade te procurando e depois ele apareceu lá em casa de novo dizendo que tinha te visto se deslocando.

- Espera. – eu falei apressada no meio de um soluço. – O que você disse? Ele me viu me deslocando?

- Uhum. – ela assentiu com a cabeça – Ele disse que tinha acabado de chegar à sua casa e estava te esperando na entrada de carros quando ouviu um barulho no seu quarto – devia ter sido o toque no celular que quase me distraíra quando eu estava me preparando para me deslocar no tempo – Ele ainda te viu, mas já era tarde demais. Você já estava se deslocando.

Eu me sentei no chão e abracei meus joelhos, colocando meu rosto entre eles. Que merda que eu tinha feito. Eu tive tantas oportunidades para fazer com que tudo ficasse bem, mas em todas às vezes eu tinha tomado a decisão errada e agora estava tudo perdido.

- Ele ficou desesperado depois que você saiu. – Gina continuou em um tom baixo – Chegou lá em casa muito alterado fazendo um monte de coisas voarem. Foi sorte que ninguém acordou. Steph demorou um pouquinho para o fazer voltar ao normal, ele não falava coisa com coisa e foi difícil entender o que ele estava falando. Então, de repente ele sumiu.

- Meu Deus – eu murmurava para mim mesma, ainda de cabeça baixa –, o que eu fiz? Eu o perdi novamente.

- Suzannah? – eu ouvi uma voz chamando atrás de mim e me virei para ver a enfermeira boazinha que eu ainda nem sabia o nome – Ele está acordando.

Eu me levantei de um salto e fui na sua direção.

- Quem está acordando? – minha mãe perguntou também ficando de pé.

- Jesse, o rapaz que a salvou durante o assalto – a enfermeira informou com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. – Um homem muito corajoso. – Quem via assim pensava que ela estava falando do próprio filho.

Eu queria pedir para ela ficar calada, mas agora já era tarde. Minha mãe me olhava com o cenho franzido, mas a pior reação foi a de Brad.

- Jesse? O seu Jesse?

- Como assim "seu Jesse"? – minha mãe perguntou se aproximando mais.

Olhei para Brad quase fuzilando ele com o olhar e ele voltou a se sentar percebendo que tinha falado demais.

- Eu te explico mais tarde, mãe – eu falei apressada me aproximando mais da enfermeira – Me mostra o caminho? – eu pedi sorrindo ansiosa para ela.

- Espera um minuto, mocinha. – minha mãe chamou me segurando pelo braço – Você até agora só fez me enrolar e ainda não explicou nada do que aconteceu.

- Eu sei, mãe. Mas agora realmente não dá. – eu me desvencilhei delicadamente – Se a senhora quiser voltar para casa a gente conversa lá.

- Nada disso. Eu não saio daqui enquanto você não me explicar tudo.

- Se você quiser, Suze – Gina falou se aproximando de nós – eu posso adiantar a parte do assalto. Explicar como tudo aconteceu. – ela deu um olhar sugestivo para mim que dizia que ela ia falar o mesmo que eu tinha contado para os policiais, como eu havia explicado para ela por telefone.

- Obrigada – eu agradeci e voltei minha atenção para a enfermeira que me esperava pacientemente. – Vamos?

- Vamos. Por aqui. – ela falou apontando na direção das portas duplas.

Meu coração batia descompassado dentro do meu peito. Eu estava nervosa e minhas mãos tremiam para me denunciar. Eu não sabia como Jesse iria reagir a tudo isso, mas eu só esperava mesmo que ele não me odiasse pelo que eu tinha feito. Era como Gina tinha falado: eu tinha salvado a vida dele. Isso deveria me dar algum crédito, certo?

Eu entrei no quarto tremendo feito vara verde. Lá estava ele deitado, com os olhos fechados e cheio de fios pelo seu corpo.

- Tente não deixá-lo muito agitado. – a enfermeira falou em um tom baixo.

- Espera – eu chamei no mesmo tom, antes que ela saísse. – Eu não sei seu nome.

- Dana Evans – ela falou com um sorriso bondoso no rosto. – Pode me chamar de Dana.

- Dana. – eu repeti e me aproximei mais dela – Obrigada por tudo. De verdade. – e a abracei.

- Que é isso, meu anjo. Foi um prazer.

Ok. Agora chega de sentimentalismos. Eu quero ver Jesse. Só isso.

Me afastei devagar dela e lhe lancei um sorriso agradecido e ela saiu me deixando sozinha com ele. Era uma sala de recuperação e havia mais duas camas, mas estavam vazias. Respirei fundo e me voltei, andando até a lateral da cama dele. Os leitos eram divididos por cortinas, mas como ele era o único ali, todas as cortinas estavam abertas.

Ele já estava com aquelas roupas de hospital e estava muito pálido. Eu continuei olhando o rosto perfeito daquele homem que eu tanto amava e sem consegui me controlar, eu comecei a chorar. Ele ia me odiar. Eu tinha certeza disso. Mesmo eu tendo salvado a sua vida, eu tinha tirado ele de um mundo que ele conhecia. Da sua família, dos seus amigos. E agora ele seria forçado a se adaptar a outros costumes de forma abrupta. Outro século, outra realidade. Ele ia me odiar. Isso era um fato.

Mas eu não podia permitir isso. Eu estava até pensando na possibilidade de levá-lo de volta para a época dele. E eu nem me importava de ficar com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos depois.

Mas o problema era que agora que eu o tinha ali do meu lado eu não queria deixá-lo partir novamente. Eu acariciei sua mão querendo senti-lo mais um pouco e sua mão se moveu levemente embaixo da minha.

- Suzannah? – sua voz estava rouca e cansada. Ele ainda estava com os olhos fechados e se esforçava para abri-los.

- Eu estou aqui. – eu murmurei apertando sua mão na minha e me aproximando mais da cama.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou abrindo os olhos devagar.

Porque ele estava perguntando se eu estou bem? Foi ele quem se feriu gravemente e não eu.

- Estou. – respondi enquanto o via olhando ao redor e depois fixando os olhos em mim.

- Onde eu estou? – ele perguntou com a voz ainda fraca.

- No hospital. – eu falei baixo – Mas não surta, por favor. – eu me apressei a falar quando o vi franzindo o cenho – Eu posso explicar. Pode parecer loucura para você, mas o que eu vou te falar é verdade. E eu preciso que você acredite em mim. – eu respirei fundo para criar coragem e começar a falar – Eu sou uma deslocadora. – Pronto. Falei – O que significa que, além de eu poder tocar, ver e falar com fantasmas, eu também posso me deslocar pelo tempo e espaço. Então eu voltei no tempo para evitar que você morresse, mas tudo acabou se complicando demais. Eu já tinha tudo planejado, mas não deu certo. Você se feriu gravemente e eu não poderia deixar você morrer. Não de novo. – eu falava rápido para não perder a coragem. Ele continuava com o cenho franzido e eu me perguntava se ele estava acreditando ou pelo menos entendendo tudo que eu estava falando – Você precisava de um médico e, sem querer, eu _juro_ que foi sem querer, eu acabei te trazendo para o meu tempo. – respirei fundo mais uma vez para recuperar o fôlego – Nós estamos no século XXI. Mais de cento e cinqüenta anos à frente do seu tempo para ser mais específica.

Eu esperei que ele esboçasse alguma reação, mas ele não falou nada.

- Se você quiser – eu continuei –, e eu tenho certeza que você vai querer, eu posso te levar de volta. Mas, por favor, não me odeie. – ele continuou em silêncio e com a mesma expressão – Você entendeu alguma coisa do que eu falei, Jesse? Porque se você não entendeu, eu posso explicar de novo e falar mais devagar dessa vez ou talvez explicar de outra forma para...

- Eu entendi tudo, hermosa. – ele falou apertando minha mão que ainda estava segurando a dele.

- Ah, certo, então eu... – então eu congelei quando a ficha caiu. – Espera. O que foi que você disse?

- Eu disse que eu entendi o que você falou.

- Não... depois. – eu estava nervosa. Meu coração estava disparado e minhas mãos voltaram a tremer.

Um sorriso foi aparecendo devagar nos seus lábios perfeitos.

- Hermosa – ele sussurrou.

- Jesse? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ainda sem acreditar.

- Sim?

- Jesse?

- O que foi, hermosa?

- Jesse! – eu gritei e pulei nos seus braços.

- Ai. – ele gemeu – Ai, calma.

- Ah, desculpa. – eu chorava novamente, mas agora mais feliz impossível – É você mesmo?

- Sou eu sim.

- Mas como? Como foi que...?

- Espera. – ele me interrompeu – Antes de tudo eu quero fazer uma coisa.

Ele me puxou pela mão de forma que eu me inclinasse e ficasse bem perto do seu rosto. Sua outra mão entrou pelos meus cabelos e pararam na minha nuca me puxando até que os meus lábios encostaram de leve nos seus. Foi apenas isso. Um leve roçar dos lábios e eu senti tudo a minha volta girando e os ruídos dos aparelhos desapareceram. Estávamos novamente no nosso mundo particular onde tudo estava exatamente como deveria estar.

O calor subiu pelo meu corpo. Um calor que eu pensei que jamais sentiria novamente. Eu estava viva. E ele também. Em todos os sentidos.

- Eu amo você, Suzannah Simon. – ele sussurrou com os lábios roçando nos meus – E a última coisa que eu quero é que você me leve de volta, por que isso sim seria a minha morte.

Nossos olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e eu não resisti e o beijei com ardor. Sua mão apertou mais a minha nuca para intensificar ainda mais o beijo. Eu só me afastei quando ouvi o "bip" do aparelho que marcava os seus batimentos cardíacos disparar perigosamente.

- Como eu senti sua falta! – eu sussurrei dando mais um beijo de leve nos seus lábios – Ai meu Deus, Jesse, eu não acredito que é você mesmo! – eu agora distribuía beijos por todo o seu rosto que estava com pequenos cortes resultantes da briga. Eu queria abraçá-lo forte e nunca mais soltá-lo, mas eu não queria machucá-lo mais do que ele já estava. – Me promete que você nunca mais vai fazer isso. Me promete que nunca mais vai me abandonar.

- Nem se eu fosse louco eu sairia de perto de você novamente, hermosa. – ele ergueu a mão livre, já que eu continuava segurando a sua outra, e acariciou meu rosto de leve – Mesmo que isso não tivesse acontecido – ele falou num sussurro – eu já tinha decidido voltar para você.

- Eu sei. – meu tom de voz também era baixo, embora eu quisesse gritar de tanta alegria que eu estava sentindo – Gina me contou o que aconteceu.

- Nós nos desencontramos.

- Muito.

Ficamos nos olhando por alguns instantes, apenas matando a saudade um do outro até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Como você conseguiu se deslocar dessa vez? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido. – Você não tinha nada meu.

Eu usei a mão livre para retirar a miniatura do bolso do casaco e mostrei para ele.

- Você roubou isso, Suzannah? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Peguei emprestado. – eu sorri lembrando que tínhamos tido esse mesmo diálogo da outra vez que ele pegara a imagem no museu.

- E posso saber como você vai fazer para devolver?

- Acho que vou pedir para Stephanie. – pelo menos ela não corria o risco de ser pega.

Seu polegar começou a descrever círculos na minha mão que ele mantinha segura na dele.

- Por que você fez isso de novo, Suzannah? – sua voz era tensa – Você sabia que poderia ser perigoso se deslocar pela segunda vez. Nós havíamos combinado que você só faria isso uma única vez.

- Eu sei. – murmurei de cabeça baixa.

- Então por quê?

- Eu só... queria dar paz para pelo menos um de nós. Não seria justo você ficar sofrendo para sempre.

Ele me olhou sério e eu pensei que ele fosse reclamar do que eu tinha feito, mas ele sorriu.

- E você diz que _eu_ sou altruísta. – eu dei um sorriso torto enquanto ele acariciava meu rosto. Era simplesmente maravilhoso sentir o toque das suas mãos firmes e agora quentes novamente. – Como foi lá? O que aconteceu?

- Você não lembra? – perguntei com o cenho franzido.

- Não. Eu continuo com as mesmas memórias de antes como se nada tivesse mudado.

- Mas muita coisa mudou. – eu afirmei – Inclusive o fato do seu "assassino" ter morrido.

- O quê?! – ele perguntou espantado – Como?

Então eu contei para ele com tudo tinha acontecido; como eles começaram a lutar, como eu peguei a faca e me envolvi na briga.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso. – ele me repreendeu – Você poderia ter se machucado.

- Eu me machuquei – falei, apontando para o curativo no meu rosto com orgulho – Mas ele levou a pior porque na hora que ele veio para cima de mim eu estava com a faca na mão. Eu acho que ele pensou que eu não teria coragem de feri-lo.

- E você o feriu?

- Foi meio que um acidente. – minha voz saiu em um tom como se eu pedisse desculpas – Ele chegou muito perto e foi tudo muito rápido. E a faca acabou entrando na barriga dele.

- Você não teve culpa, hermosa. – ele disse carinhosamente – Você só estava tentando se defender. E _me_ defender também. – ele sorriu de leve – Eu já te agradeci por ter feito isso?

- Sim, mas não nesse século. – eu falei acompanhando seu sorriso.

- Obrigada por salvar a minha vida. – ele falou sorrindo ainda mais.

- Mas ainda não acabou. Vazo ruim não quebra fácil. – eu falei apressada e ele franziu o cenho – O homem não morreu nessa hora. Ele só ficou inconsciente.

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Depois que eu me recuperei do soco que ele me deu nós... conversamos um pouco.

- Eu espero que eu tenha te tratado bem.

- Você foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Como sempre! – então eu me lembrei de um pequeno detalhe – Mas teve uma coisa que me deixou curiosa.

- O quê?

- Quem é a senhora Hepburn?

- Quem? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Hepburn. Audrey Hepburn, acho que era esse o nome. Tanto você quanto o outro homem pensaram que eu era filha dela.

- Audrey Hepburn? – ele estava com o cenho franzido pelo esforço para lembrar – Eu não... Nombre de Dios! – ele exclamou quando pareceu ter recordado. – Me perdoe, hermosa. Dios! – ele parecia completamente ultrajado – Eu sinto muito mesmo. Independente das suas roupas eu jamais deveria...

- Você falou mesmo alguma coisa sobre as minhas roupas da outra vez – eu falei quando ele não continuou – O que tem as minhas roupas?

- Eu falei? – ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados e eu apenas assenti. Ele pareceu ainda mais torturado – Dios mio. Eu sinto muito, Suzannah!

- Tá, Jesse. Eu já entendi que você sente muito, mas dá para explicar o porquê de tanto arrependimento?

- Eu não posso falar uma coisa dessas. Jamais!

- E vai me deixar curiosa aqui? Nem pensar! Anda. Desembucha!

- Desem... o quê?

- Desembucha. Solta o verbo. Fala!

- Hermosa...

- Se você não falar eu vou ficar com raiva. – tá. Era mentira. Eu não tenho como ficar com raiva dele. Mas ele não precisava saber disso.

- Audrey Hepburn era uma mulher que tinha uma casa de... entretenimento próxima ao hotel. – ele falou rápido e ficou me observando inseguro.

- Casa de entretenimento? – eu continuava sem entender. Mas então se fez a luz. – Um prostíbulo?! – minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- Não use essa palavra Suzannah! É muito pesada.

- Dama da noite? Foi isso que você pensou que eu fosse?

- Eu sinto muito. – e ele parecia mesmo arrasado por isso.

- Céus! E como foi que você ainda falou comigo depois de pensar isso de mim?

- Você salvou minha vida, hermosa. – ele falou com ternura – Eu não me importaria com quem você fosse ou o que fazia.

Céus, como eu amo esse homem. Mas havia uma pergunta que não queria calar.

- Você já... usou os...serviços de lá alguma vez? – eu perguntei e senti meu rosto esquentar. Não sei se eu queria ouvir a resposta.

- Suzannah...

- Usou, não usou? – eu insisti.

- Sim. – ele admitiu corando também.

Como ele fica lindo corado. _Se concentra, Suzannah! Ele acabou de dizer que já dormiu com prost... epa... damas da noite e você fica calada?_

- Tudo bem. – _hein?_ – Isso foi há muito tempo. – qual é?! O cara nem me conhecia e era solteiro. Também não poderia exigir que ele fosse um santo!

- Tudo bem mesmo? – ele perguntou estranhando a minha reação.

- Acho que sim. – eu falei dando de ombros e acabei sorrindo – Mas agora você é só meu.

- Só seu! – ele afirmou e sorriu também.

Eu terminei de contar para ele o que mais tinha acontecido naquela noite e quando eu cheguei à parte em que ele tinha sido ferido eu não consegui controlar as lágrimas que teimaram em escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Eu pensei que tinha te perdido de novo. – eu murmurei.

- Eu estou aqui, hermosa. – ele sussurrou – Graças a você eu estou vivo.

Ele me puxou para mais perto e encostou seus lábios nos meus de leve. Foi engraçado ouvir a aparelho disparar mais uma vez acompanhando seus batimentos cardíacos. Pelo mesmo eu sabia que isso não acontecia apenas comigo.

- Mas eu ainda não entendo como foi que isso aconteceu. – eu falei depois que me afastei um pouco – Eu pensei que, como eu tinha evitado a sua morte, seu espírito desapareceria.

- Eu também não entendo. Só o que eu sei é que eu estava na casa de Gina desesperado por saber como você estava e então eu te ouvi me chamando.

- Eu te chamei? – eu não lembrava disso.

- Sim. Talvez tenha só pensado em mim porque o som estava baixo. Não era nítido como quando você me chamava antes.

Então eu lembrei de ter mesmo pensado nele no momento em que estávamos em frente ao hospital. Quando eu percebi que tinha trazido ele comigo.

- Foi isso mesmo. – eu confirmei.

- Assim que eu ouvi a sua voz eu fui até onde você estava e te vi ao lado do meu corpo. – ele falou com a voz fraca – Quando você desmaiou, eu pensei que você tinha... – sua voz falhou nesse momento e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu estou bem. – eu o tranqüilizei – O deslocamento só me deixou com uma super dor de cabeça. Nada mais que isso.

- Eu me aproximei de você para tentar sentir sua pulsação, mas no momento que eu te toquei eu senti alguma coisa me puxando para o meu corpo. Como se fosse um imã. E então eu acordei aqui.

Foi a minha vez de me inclinar na direção dele. Mas eu parei a apenas alguns centímetros do seu rosto e olhei no fundo dos seus olhos negros.

- Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer, Jesse? – eu perguntei num sussurro. – Você quer mesmo viver nesse século?

- Eu nunca tive tanta certeza em toda minha vida, Suzannah. Não importa o século. Eu só quero ficar ao seu lado.

Então eu o beijei. Dessa vez aprofundando um pouco mais e sua mão livre tornou a deslizar para a minha nuca, provocando um arrepio por todo meu corpo. Já estávamos quase sem fôlego quando eu me afastei.

- Tudo aqui é muito diferente. – eu murmurei tentando respirar novamente.

- Hermosa, eu tive cento e cinqüenta anos para me adaptar aos seus costumes. – ele falou sorrindo – Eu posso não conhecer algumas expressões que vocês usam, mas quanto ao resto eu não acho que terei muitos problemas. Mas ainda há uma coisa que dificultará tudo.

- O quê? – eu perguntei com o cenho franzido.

- Bem, tecnicamente eu não existo mais.

- Ah, isso.

- É, isso.

- Não se preocupe. Eu já resolvi esse detalhe.

- Como?

- Eu consegui os documentos que você vai precisar. Bem, na verdade, quem conseguiu foi

Paul.

- Paul? – ele perguntou irritado. – O que Paul tem haver com isso? – era impressão minha ou ele estava com ciúmes?

- Está com ciúmes, Jesse? – eu perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e me controlando para não rir.

- E se estiver? – ele perguntou no mesmo tom – Eu lembro muito bem que esse cara te beijou.

- Mas não foi você mesmo que ficou me empurrando para cima dele depois que ele fez isso? – ok. Eu estava provocando, mas eu estava adorando ver esse lado ciumento de Jesse.

- Por que você ligou para ele, Suzannah? – ele estava sério e mais irritado ainda então eu resolvi parar de brincar.

- Eu não liguei para ele. – expliquei – Eu liguei para Gina para pedir ajuda e _ela_ ligou para ele.

- Eu não sei se eu quero a ajuda dele. – ele murmurou.

- Você sabia que está parecendo uma criança birrenta falando assim? – mas ele continuava lindo. Dava vontade de apertar ele todo – Mas você não tem que aceitar nada. Eu já aceitei.

- Ele vai querer alguma coisa em troca.

- Talvez. Mas eu acho que ele vai querer mesmo é te conhecer. – ele franziu a testa e eu expliquei – Gina disse que ele ficou radiante por ter descoberto que eu era capaz de me deslocar com alguém de carne e osso.

- Sei.

- Relaxa, Jesse. – eu tive que rir com sua expressão carrancuda – Mesmo se ele tentar dar em cima de mim de novo, não que eu ache que ele vá fazer isso, ele não tem a mínima chance. Perto de você ele é só um graozinho de areia.

- Hum.

- Jesse...

- O que ele conseguiu? – ele perguntou a contragosto.

- De acordo com Gina, ele conseguiu todo tipo de documentos, mas ainda vai demorar um pouco para ficar pronto.

Ouvi uma leve batida na porta e me sobressaltei. Por um momento eu esqueci onde estava.

Logo em seguida a cabeça de Gina apareceu e ela olhou para dentro me procurando.

- Oi. Entra. – eu chamei fazendo um sinal com a cabeça.

Ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela percebeu as nossas mãos unidas, mas não falou nada.

- Desculpa interromper, Suze, mas sua mãe está quase me enlouquecendo com tantas perguntas.

- Ah, é verdade. Eu te deixei com a pior parte. – do jeito que eu conhecia a minha mãe ela deveria estar parecendo uma matraca – O que você disse a ela?

- Por enquanto só a parte do "assalto", mas ela não desiste fácil. Quer detalhes. – ela falou olhando de relance para Jesse – Eu tive que fingir que ia ao banheiro para me livrar. Mas eu vou voltar para lá agora. Deixar vocês conversarem em paz.

Ela já estava saindo quando Jesse a chamou.

- Não fala comigo, Gina?

Gina estancou no meio do caminho e se voltou devagar.

- Você sabe meu nome? – ela perguntou com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Eu não esqueço os amigos. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Jesse? – ela perguntou se aproximando e me olhando com a expressão ainda mais confusa.

- Ele mesmo. – eu respondi com um sorriso enorme no rosto – O _meu_ Jesse.

- S-seu... Jesse? – ela gaguejou alternando o olhar de um para o outro, completamente chocada. Eu apenas assenti sorrindo – C-como? Quando? Como foi isso? Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – eu confirmei.

- Ai meu Deus, Jesse! – ela correu na direção da cama e o abraçou de leve com cuidado para não machucá-lo. – Mas como foi que isso aconteceu?

- Longa história. – eu falei – Depois eu te explico com calma, porque agora eu tenho que resolver umas coisas com a minha mãe. – então eu olhei para Jesse – Mas eu...

- O que foi? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa. Seus olhos pareciam pesados como se quisessem fechar.

- Eu não queria te deixar. – eu falei me aproximando mais e acariciando seus cabelos.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum – ele sorriu e me olhou carinhosamente – Além do mais, eu acho que o cansaço está vencendo. É estranho me sentir cansado depois de tanto tempo.

- É normal depois de tudo o que você passou essa noite.

- _Nós dois_ passamos por muita coisa. – ele me corrigiu. – Você também precisa descansar.

- Eu vou. Mas só quando resolver as coisas por aqui.

- Eu ajudo no que for possível – Gina falou de pronto – Mas a sua mãe você vai ter que enfrentar sozinha. E, por falar nisso, o que você vai falar para ela?

Boa pergunta. E difícil também.

- Eu ainda não sei. Mas eu acho que a verdade, ou parte dela.

- Ela não vai descansar enquanto não arrancar tudo de você.

- Valeu pela força.

- Tô aqui pra isso. – Gina falou rindo.

- Me ajuda Jesse. O que eu digo para a minha mãe? – olhei para Jesse e ele estava quase de olhos fechados. – Jesse?

- Oi? – ele perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Não vai me ajudar também?

- Desculpa, hermosa. – ele falou fazendo esforço para manter os olhos abertos. – Não ouvi o que você disse.

- Nossa, já vi que estou sozinha nessa.

- Não, claro que não. Eu vou te ajudar.

- Não. Deixa pra lá – não era justo com ele forçá-lo dessa forma – Dorme um pouco. Eu resolvo isso com ela.

- Mas eu quero ajudar. – lá estava aquela cara de criança birrenta de novo. Céus, como ele é fofo!

Não resisti e apertei sua bochecha de leve.

- Lindo! – ele riu e corou – Está tudo bem. Eu acho que já sei o que vou falar para ela. Só preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Eu posso dizer para ela que nós somos namorados?

Ele me olhou como se eu estivesse fazendo a pergunta mais absurda da face da terra.

- Deve! A não ser que você não queira. – opa. Que cara irritada foi essa agora? Perdi alguma coisa?

- Por que eu não iria querer?

- Não sei. Talvez você prefira apresentar o Paul como seu namorado, já que ele é tão prestativo.

Gina me olhou com o cenho franzido e moveu os lábios para que só eu entendesse a sua pergunta:

"_O que deu nele?"_

- Liga não, Gina. – eu falei, não me importando que ele ouvisse – Jesse deu pra ter ciúmes do Paul agora.

- Ciúmes do Paul? – Gina perguntou num misto de riso e descrença – Por quê?

- Ah, não sei – Jesse respondeu em um tom óbvio de sarcasmo. Isso era novo – Talvez porque ele a tenha beijado uma vez e agora resolveu ser bom e me ajudar.

- Espera. Pára tudo – Gina espalmou as mãos no ar com se parasse o trânsito e se voltou para mim incrédula – Paul te beijou? – eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça – Quando?

- Quando ele esteve aqui da última vez – Jesse respondeu me encarando sério.

- Na _única_ vez que ele esteve aqui – eu o corrigi – E que por sinal, ele foi embora na mesma noite que eu o rejeitei.

- Minha nossa! Como foi que eu não fiquei sabendo disso? – Gina perguntou rindo.

- Eu não quis te contar na época porque vocês eram tão amigos e a gente mal se conhecia. – eu falei dando de ombros – E depois pareceu sem importância.

- Mas ainda assim ele te beijou. – Jesse insistiu.

Ele estava com uma carinha de cão perdido que eu não resisti e apertei suas bochechas de novo.

- Eu preciso te lembrar que eu o rejeitei porque eu já estava apaixonada demais pelo homem mais maravilhoso do mundo? – Ele sorriu para mim e me puxou para um beijo rápido. Seus olhos já estavam querendo fechar de novo. – Agora durma um pouco – eu falei começando a acariciar seus cabelos. – Durma porque agora é a sua vez de sonhar comigo – eu falei baixo no seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou com a voz sumindo aos poucos.

- Mais que tudo. – eu completei no mesmo tom.

Fiquei observando-o dormir pela primeira vez. Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão serena e as lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos. Jesse estava ali na minha frente. Vivo. Quente. Meu. Nada mais poderia nos separar agora. Nós agora éramos um do outro. Um completava o outro. Um não poderia viver sem o outro. Amigos e amantes. Um só.

Eu me sentia viva novamente, meu coração voltara a bater impulsivamente. Batia por ele. Meu amor. Minha vida. E nada poderia me fazer mais feliz. Nada poderia estragar essa felicidade. Nada.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Continuei observando-o enquanto ele dormia tranquilamente, até que Gina me fez voltar à realidade me lembrando que ainda havia uma mãe curiosa me esperando do lado de fora.

- Já que você viu o nível de estresse dela, – falei assim que saímos para o corredor – qual é a probabilidade de ela aceitar pagar a conta do hospital sem reclamar?

- Conta? Esse hospital não é público? – Gina perguntou me parando antes que atravessássemos a porta dupla que dava para a sala de espera.

- Também pensei isso, mas descobri que é semi-privado.

- Ah – ela falou e então sorriu – Não se preocupe com isso. Deixa que eu pago tudo.

Ela voltou a andar, mas eu a segurei pelo braço.

- De jeito nenhum – me recusei prontamente.

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer Suze.

- Você não tem porque fazer isso.

- Claro que tenho. Jesse é meu amigo também.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Nada de "mas". Você já fez a sua parte fazendo-o voltar à vida. Até Paul que mal o conhece também está ajudando com a documentação. E você aceitou a ajuda dele. Porque não aceita a minha?

Falando dessa forma...

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. – ela sorriu e nós entramos na sala onde minha mãe e o resto da família aguardava. – Agora vai lá. Boa sorte com a sua mãe. Eu vou resolver logo isso na recepção.

Me aproximei de onde todos estavam sentados e dessa vez ninguém se levantou. Minha mãe porque Andy a segurou na cadeira, e Jake e Brad porque os dois estavam quase dormindo sentados. Eu disse "quase".

- Até que enfim – Brad exclamou com a voz rouca de sono, mudando de posição na cadeira – Pensei que tinha esquecido que estávamos te esperando.

- Ninguém pediu para você vir, Brad – Andy falou embora também parecesse cansado pela espera. Ou pelo horário.

Olhei por uma das janelas e vi que o sol já estava nascendo. Me senti um pouco mal por ter feito com que eles viessem até aqui, embora eu só tenha pedido mesmo para a minha mãe. Brad veio porque... Porque tinha sido mesmo?

- E perder de ver a Suzinha levando uma bronca? – Brad perguntou com um sorriso perverso no rosto – Nunca!

Estava explicado. Idiota!

Sentei na cadeira vaga ao lado da minha mãe e notei as manchas escuras que apareciam debaixo dos seus olhos.

- Mãe, e o seu trabalho? – eu perguntei preocupada com o fato dela ter dormido tão pouco aquela noite e ainda ter que trabalhar daqui a pouco. Aliás, não só ela – O seu também Andy. Vocês devem estar cansados e é minha culpa.

- Não se preocupe com isso, querida – Andy respondeu. Pelo menos ele não parecia chateado comigo – Nós não vamos trabalhar hoje.

- Por que não? – não que eu estivesse reclamando, mas eu nunca vi nenhum dos dois deixando de ir trabalhar por motivo algum.

- Nós já não íamos trabalhar na parte da tarde porque vamos pegar David na rodoviária – com tanta confusão acabei esquecendo que Dave voltava hoje do acampamento. – Então resolvemos tirar o dia todo de folga.

- E agora que está tudo esclarecido da _nossa_ parte – minha mãe começou – chegou a _sua_ vez de nos dar explicações, mocinha.

- O que foi que Gina falou para vocês? – perguntei inocentemente.

- O que importa é o que _você_ vai nos dizer. – minha mãe falou.

Ela provavelmente devia estar pensando que eu estou com medo de contradizer alguma história. E o pior é que eu estava.

- Eu só não quero ficar repetindo o que vocês já ouviram. – tentei me safar.

Não deu certo.

- Não me importo de ouvir de novo. – ela respondeu como se me desafiasse.

Minha mãe de besta não tinha nada. Ela podia até acreditar quando eu contava umas mentirinhas para ela, mas tudo tinha seu limite.

Ok. Vamos lá. Respira fundo. Se concentra. Gina tinha dito que iria contar a mesma história que eu tinha contado aos policiais. Então eu comecei do mesmo jeito.

- Bem, eu estava andando na rua quando...

- Do começo Suzannah – minha mãe me interrompeu – O que você estava fazendo fora da cama à uma hora dessas?

- Certo. Do começo. – respirei fundo mais uma vez – Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem, precisava espairecer um pouco.

- E precisou vir até aqui para isso? – ela perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

_Vamos lá, Suze, você pode fazer melhor do que isso!_

- Na verdade eu fui para a praia, mas eu comecei a ficar com frio então resolvi andar um pouco para me aquecer.

- Não era mais fácil se aquecer em casa?

- Não. – eu respondi séria – Eu precisava de um pouco de paz. Já estava começando a me sentir sufocada com vocês me olhando como se eu fosse uma louca que estivesse prestes a surtar. – e isso não era de todo uma mentira. Eu realmente estava me sentindo assim nos últimos dias – Eu queria chorar um pouco sem que ninguém viesse me abraçar e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

Todos agora me encaravam de olhos arregalados e completamente mudos. Fiquei com um baita peso na consciência por estar falando aquelas coisas. Era como eu me sentia, mas não tinha sido por isso que eu tinha saído. Embora eu achasse que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acabar acontecendo mesmo.

- Então eu comecei a andar – eu continuei ignorando suas expressões chocadas –, mas eu estava distraída e acabei não vendo por onde ia. Quando vi que já estava muito longe eu resolvi voltar. Foi quando aquele homem me encurralou numa rua escura. Ele queria dinheiro, mas como eu não tinha nada, ele tentou me agarrar. – cheguei à parte que me traria mais perguntas e problemas – Foi quando Jesse apareceu.

- Jesse?

Começou.

- Isso.

- E você conhece esse Jesse? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Não tinha mais porque mentir sobre isso. Não _queria_ mais mentir.

- Sim.

- Gina disse que vocês não se conheciam. – ela falou como se me pegasse na mentira.

Eu já imaginei que isso aconteceria.

- Eu pedi para ela não contar nada. – expliquei calmamente – Eu mesma queria falar com a senhora sobre isso.

Pela sua expressão eu pude notar que ela ficou satisfeita em ouvir aquilo. Saber que eu não queria que outra pessoa contasse para ela algo tão importante quanto isso. Não que ela soubesse o quanto aquilo era importante para mim, mas mesmo assim...

- De onde vocês se conhecem? – ela perguntou já não tão desconfiada quanto antes.

Ok. Lá vai a bomba. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e olhei diretamente nos seus olhos.

- Jesse é... meu namorado. – pronto. Falei.

Sua expressão começou a oscilar entre espanto, confusão e incredulidade. Pareceu que ela iria falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu na última hora. Depois tentou falar de novo e acabou se engasgando. Com o quê? Ar? Saliva?

Os outros ficaram em silêncio embora eu pudesse perceber que Brad estava se contorcendo na cadeira com vontade de soltar uma de suas piadinhas sem graça. Ele que tentasse! Jake também não parecia muito confortável com a situação, mas parecia menos propício a falar besteira.

- Seu... o quê? – Andy perguntou quando minha mãe não conseguiu formular nenhuma frase coerente.

- Namorado. – falei com calma. – Jesse é meu namorado.

Gina chegou nessa hora, mas hesitou quando viu em que parte da história nós estávamos. Eu a encarei fazendo um sinal de que ela _deveria_ sentar. Ela foi para perto de Jake e sentou ao seu lado e ele passou um braço pelos seus ombros, puxando-a para mais perto.

Minha mãe pareceu despertar do surto e me encarou séria.

- Desde quando? – ela perguntou num esgar.

Resolvi ser o mais sincera possível com ela nessa parte.

- Eu o conheci assim que cheguei a Carmel. Nós começamos a namorar algum tempo depois.

- Vocês... estavam – ela pigarreou para tentar melhorar o tom de voz que ainda saía estranho – Vocês estavam juntos todo esse tempo?

- Até algumas semanas atrás.

Então ela pareceu compreender alguma coisa que estava por trás das minhas palavras.

- Até o dia do seu aniversário. – não foi uma pergunta. Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça – Foi por causa dele que você ficou daquele jeito?

- Sim.

- Porque um carinha qualquer te deu o fora você acabou com a sua festa de aniversário e ficou feito uma morta-viva pela casa por todas essas semanas?

Eu me empertiguei com suas palavras e tive que me controlar para não responder de forma grosseira.

- Jesse não é um _carinha_ qualquer mãe. – eu falei por entre os dentes, tentando ficar calma – Ele é _meu_ namorado.

- Que tipo de namorado é esse que te deixa arrasada daquele jeito? – ela perguntou me desafiando. Preferi nem responder. – Porque ele terminou com você?

Como é que eu falo para a minha mãe que meu namorado me deixou porque ele estava morto e não queria estragar minha juventude? Não fala, certo? Olhei para Gina tentando buscar alguma inspiração, ou melhor, uma ajudinha qualquer, mas a _super_ amiga estava de cabeça baixa como se não quisesse se envolver na situação.

Certo. Já percebi que estou sozinha nessa. Vamos lá. Eu consigo.

- Ele... precisou viajar. – improvisei.

- Viajar? – pela cara dela o meu improviso não tinha sido muito bom. – E você ficou naquela depressão porque ele viajou?

- Ele não ia voltar, mãe. – expliquei pacientemente – E ele terminou tudo por que... não achava saudável me deixar... presa a um relacionamento que não teria futuro – pelo menos essa parte era verdade. – Sabe como é. Esses namoros à distância nunca dão certo. Sempre rola insegurança e ele não queria que o que a gente tinha terminasse desse jeito.

Epa. Agora eu fui bem. Até Gina ergueu a cabeça e me encarou com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- E agora ele voltou? – Andy perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim.

- Para ficar ou só está de passagem? – ainda desconfiado. Já vi que não seria muito fácil para ele aceitar Jesse.

- Para ficar.

- Porque ele voltou? – foi a vez da minha mãe perguntar com o cenho franzido.

Essa era fácil.

- Por que ele não conseguiu ficar longe de mim. – ela me encarou séria – Assim com eu não estava conseguindo viver longe dele.

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo e pareceu ter acreditado em tudo que eu falei. Ponto para mim. Acho que a carreira de atriz é a minha vocação. Já tenho tanta experiência.

- Suzannah – ela falou em um tom baixo como se só quisesse que eu ouvisse, mas o silêncio naquela sala era tão grande que essa era uma missão perdida. – Isso não é meio... – ela fez uma pausa como se tentasse achar a palavra certa – doentio?

- Como assim, mãe?

- Essa... – mais uma pausa em busca da palavra ideal – dependência não é boa pra ninguém.

- O que não é bom para mim é ficar longe dele. – eu respondi e ela viu a seriedade das minhas palavras – A senhora viu como eu fiquei quando ele foi embora. Eu posso lhe garantir que ele não ficou melhor.

- Você o ama? – Andy perguntou já menos desconfiado.

Isso estava meio óbvio, não estava?

- Muito. – respondi fitando-o intensamente.

Essa resposta pareceu ser o suficiente e ele se recostou na cadeira, deixando que minha mãe conduzisse o resto do interrogatório.

- O encontro de hoje à noite – ela começou – foi proposital?

- Não. Eu não sabia que ele estava na cidade. Ele tinha acabado de chegar.

- Ele é algum aluno da escola?

- Não. – outra parte complicada – Ele já terminou os estudos.

- Quantos anos ele tem? – foi a vez dela de ficar desconfiada e franziu o cenho me encarando cheia de suspeitas.

- Vinte. – então eu olhei para Gina com medo de que ela não tivesse passado essa informação precisa para Paul. E se os documentos dele viessem com outra idade?

Mas ela apenas acenou com a cabeça de leve confirmando a minha informação.

- Onde ele mora?

- No momento em lugar nenhum – sinceridade mais uma vez, ou parte dela – Ele tinha acabado de chegar de viagem e estava hospedado em um hotel.

- Ele não tem família aqui? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido de novo. Alguém já falou para ela que essa expressão só faz com que as rugas apareçam mais rápido?

Ai mãe! Não faz pergunta complicada. Eu acho que já esgotei minha capacidade de inventar histórias por hoje.

Eu suspirei pesadamente e me recostei na cadeira assim como Andy tinha feito, mas eu só fiz isso porque queria ganhar tempo para pensar em uma resposta.

- Suze – Gina chamou inclinando-se um pouco na minha direção. Mesmo se ela tentasse me passar alguma desculpa, não haveria a mínima possibilidade da minha mãe não ouvir. – Você parece cansada. Quer que eu continue? Afinal eu já conheço essa história de trás para frente. – Eu lhe direcionei um olhar suplicante e ela sorriu um pouco olhando de mim para a minha mãe. – Isso é, se a senhora não se importar. – ela falou com uma cara de amiga super prestativa.

Minha mãe se virou para me olhar e eu tratei de colocar a máscara do cansaço no meu rosto. Não que eu não estivesse cansada, mas também não era para tanto. E para Gina se oferecer para falar naquele momento era porque ela já tinha alguma coisa traçada em mente. Minha mãe assentiu com a cabeça dando sinal verde para que Gina falasse e mudou de posição de forma a ficar de frente para Gina e de costas para mim.

- Ok. Respondendo à sua pergunta sobre Jesse ter família aqui: ele tinha. Um irmão. – lembrei de controlar a minha expressão para não demonstrar que eu estava achando a história interessante – Os dois moravam juntos aqui em Carmel desde a morte dos pais.

- Os pais deles morreram de quê? – minha mãe perguntou curiosa.

- Assalto. A polícia acredita que eles reagiram, mas hoje em dia nunca se sabe – Gina respondeu como se aquilo fosse um assunto muito antigo – Já faz mais de um ano. Eles moravam em New York, mas depois do que aconteceu, ele e o irmão, Diego – Diego? Ela tinha mesmo que usar esse nome? –, resolveram se mudar para um lugar mais tranqüilo.

- Minha nossa. Que coisa terrível – minha mãe exclamou chocada – Perderem os pais assim de forma tão brutal.

Pelo menos ela estava caindo na mentira. Boa, Gina!

Ok. Peso na consciência de novo. Mentir para a mãe é um baita pecado, mas como é que eu iria contar a verdade para ela? Ela no mínimo mandaria me internar e me deixar sob o efeito de remédios pelo resto da minha vida.

- Pois é. – Gina falou em um tom baixo e eu pude notar pela sua expressão que ela estava orgulhosa pelo feito. – Diego sempre foi muito apegado ao irmão e ele viu o quanto Jesse ficou abalado pelo que tinha acontecido, então ele pediu que Jesse tirasse esse ano que passou para se divertir um pouco antes de começar a estudar para alguma faculdade. E foi o que Jesse fez. – ela suspirou como se tivesse lembrado uma coisa muito triste e sua expressão se alterou para um profundo pesar – No final do ano passado eles voltaram para New York para visitar o túmulo dos pais e resolveram passar o Natal e Ano Novo por lá. Jesse voltou logo em seguida por que não agüentava mais de saudades dela – ela falou apontando na minha direção com a cabeça –, mas Diego ficou. Ele queria rever alguns amigos. Uma semana antes do aniversário de Suze, Jesse recebeu uma ligação da polícia de New York dizendo que seu irmão tinha se envolvido em um acidente de carro.

- Meu Deus! – minha mãe exclamou levando uma mão à boca. – Ele...?

- Sim. – Gina respondeu num suspiro. – Ele ainda foi levado ao hospital, mas morreu logo depois. – mais um suspiro – Jesse ficou arrasado.

- Natural. Ele tinha acabado de perder o único parente próximo.

- Ele foi para New York velar o corpo do irmão e foi lá que ele resolveu que estava na hora de começar a tocar a vida dele. Os pais dele sempre sonharam que um dos filhos, ou os dois, um dia iriam entrar para Harvard. Diego foi o primeiro a desconsiderar essa hipótese. Ele nunca fora muito de estudar. Mas Jesse não. Ele queria realizar o sonho dos pais mesmo que esse não fosse o sonho dele. – eu estava completamente chocada com a capacidade de Gina para criar uma história tão bem elaborada. Minha mãe não teria como não acreditar. _Eu_ acreditaria se não soubesse a verdade. – Ele voltou para Carmel e contou a sua decisão para Suze. Eu acho que eles até pensaram em manter um relacionamento à distância, mas Jesse não achou justo fazer isso com ela. Então ele terminou o namoro. Ele quis deixá-la livre para seguir a vida dela. No mesmo dia do aniversário de Suze ele partiu para Massachusetts para começar a estudar. Mas, como todo mundo pôde ver, isso não deu muito certo para nenhum dos dois.

- Mas ele não poderia ter ficado estudando aqui mesmo? – Andy perguntou depois de muito tempo apenas ouvindo – Ele não precisava ter ido embora tão rápido assim.

- Eu também achei isso – Gina respondeu de pronto – Mas parece que lá em Massachusetts tem um pessoal que se reúne quase todos os dias para estudar para o SAT ou algo do tipo. Ficaria mais fácil para ele entrar na Universidade de Harvard.

- E ele não vai estudar mais? – minha mãe perguntou me olhando finalmente.

- Er... – agora a bomba voltou para mim – Eu só sei que ele desistiu de estudar longe de mim. Mas eu não sei os planos dele para o futuro. Não sei se ele vai querer estudar em Harvard. – Gina tinha mesmo que escolher essa Universidade? Não dava para ela inventar algo menos pomposo?

- Ele vai desistir de um sonho assim tão rápido? – ela comentou como se não aprovasse a atitude.

- Não era um sonho dele, mãe. – eu a lembrei.

- E qual é o sonho dele então?

Boa pergunta.

- Só o que eu sei é que nós não vamos mais nos separar.

- Lá vem você com essa dependência de novo.

- Não é dependência mãe. A gente se ama. – eu falei com calma – Eu não consigo ficar longe dele e ele não consegue ficar longe de mim. Simples assim.

E finalmente as perguntas pareciam ter acabado. Pelo menos por enquanto. Minha mãe se recostou na cadeira também e encarou Andy talvez esperando que ele fizesse mais alguma pergunta, mas ele parecia satisfeito com a história. Então ela voltou à atenção para mim novamente.

- Por que você não quis que eu soubesse de vocês?

- Hum – pensa, pensa... – No começo porque eu não sabia no que ia dar, e depois... bem, eu gostava das coisas como estavam. Só eu e ele, sem pressão ou cobranças.

- Eu jamais iria interferir na relação de vocês, minha filha.

- A senhora fala isso agora, mas a senhora não reagiu muito bem quando eu falei agora a pouco que Jesse era o meu namorado. Parecia que ia ter um treco.

Ela corou e desviou o olhar.

- Eu só fiquei surpresa. Mas eu não faria nada para atrapalhar o namoro de vocês.

- Pelo sim ou pelo não, eu escolhi ficar na dúvida. – falei dando de ombros.

- E você vai nos apresentar agora?

- Vou. Quer dizer... não agora. Ele está descansando. Depois vocês se conhecem.

E eu ainda tinha que dar um jeito de contar para ele toda essa história antes que minha família caísse em cima dele.

- Você também precisa descansar, Suze. – Andy lembrou – E tomar um banho. – ele falou apontando para as minhas roupas.

Só então eu percebi as manchas no meu casaco. Eu não tinha notado antes porque o casaco era preto, mas dava para perceber o brilho levemente avermelhado que se espalhava pelo tecido. Sangue. Sangue de Jesse que passara para a minha roupa quando eu o trouxe para cá.

- Vai pra casa, Suze. – Gina falou se levantando – Eu fico aqui até você voltar.

Ela foi logo me empurrando para a saída do hospital. Minha família veio logo atrás. Andy foi pegar o carro no estacionamento e nós ficamos esperando na entrada. Eu aproveitei que minha mãe estava reclamando com Brad por ele estar cantando uma enfermeira que passava por ali e puxei Gina para um canto.

- Gina, você dormiu tanto quanto eu. – eu reclamei.

- Dormi bem mais que você. – em parte era verdade. Eu não dormi – E eu fiquei na minha cama boa parte da noite enquanto esperava por notícias. Até cochilei algumas vezes. E – ela deu um sorriso vitorioso – alguém tem que contar a história da vida dele quando ele acordar. Quem melhor para fazer isso do que a mente brilhante que a inventou?

Eu não pude deixar de rir.

- Foi mesmo brilhante – eu a puxei desajeitada e a abracei – Obrigada, Gina. Você é uma amiga e tanto.

- Eu sei. E pode dizer que eu sou genial também.

- E modesta.

- Eu sei disso também.

Gina era realmente incrível. Nem parecia que nós só nos conhecíamos há alguns meses. Parecia mais que nos conhecíamos por toda uma vida. Eu nunca pensei que poderia ficar tão amiga de alguém assim. Ela era a irmã que eu nunca tive.

O que me fez lembrar de outra irmã. Stephanie.

Assim que pensei em seu nome, ela se materializou a nossa frente.

- Que susto, Steph. – Gina exclamou levando uma mão ao peito. – Não dá pra avisar quando for aparecer assim?

- Da próxima vez eu toco a campainha. – então ela me olhou com muita raiva – Eu só não te bato, dona Suzannah, porque tem testemunhas, mas da próxima vez que você fizer uma coisa desse tipo...

- Me poupa do sermão, Steph. – eu a interrompi sem deixar de sorrir – Posso te pedir um favor?

- É né? É só para o que eu sirvo mesmo. O que é?

Eu ignorei a hostilidade dela e retirei o retrato do bolso do casaco.

- Você pode devolver isso ao museu para mim? – eu pedi e a informei o local exato onde ela deveria colocar.

- Deixa comigo.

- Steph, você pode vir para cá depois? – Gina perguntou observando o Land Hover de Andy que se aproximava.

- Pra quê?

- Como pra quê? Pra me fazer companhia.

- Agora você quer minha companhia, não é, sua ingrata. Mas na hora que você saiu de casa pediu para eu não vir junto.

- Você queria vir para assombrar o hospital!

- Você anda muito sem graça ultimamente. Senso de humor zero.

- Gina – eu as interrompi rindo – Eu vou ter que ir agora e vai ficar parecendo que você está falando sozinha então...

- Tá, tá. – Stephanie respondeu – Eu vou resolver logo isso – ela falou mostrando a miniatura – e depois eu volto pra fazer companhia para minha querida irmã.

O sarcasmo era óbvio na sua voz. Ela desapareceu em seguida e eu abracei Gina.

- Qualquer coisa me liga, ok? – pedi enquanto me afastava em direção ao carro.

- Pode deixar.

Todo o percurso até a minha casa foi feito em silêncio. Não sei se por falta do que falar ou se pelo sono, mas eu achei ótimo. O sol já tinha nascido completamente apesar de ser muito cedo. Era isso o que eu gostava de Carmel. O dia clareava cedo e escurecia tarde dando a impressão de que os dias eram mais longos. Embora eu não apreciasse muito isso nos dias de aula já que parecia que as torturas dos professores nunca acabariam, mas durante as férias era tudo que eu precisava.

Assim que chegamos em casa minha mãe me arrastou para a cozinha e me forçou a comer alguma coisa. Andy insistiu em fazer um café da manhã incrementado e obrigou os filhos a comerem também.

- Vocês já comem cereais todas as manhãs. É bom comer algo saudável de vez em quando.

- Cereal é saudável. – Jake retrucou sentando à mesa a contragosto.

Essas foram as únicas palavras trocadas à mesa. Eu comi pouco e rápido porque queria tomar logo um banho e descansar para poder voltar o quanto antes ao hospital. Minha mãe não reclamou da minha pressa para comer, e também não gritou comigo quando eu subi as escadas correndo para o meu quarto. Acho que ela ainda estava tão chocada com tudo que tinha acontecido que demoraria um pouco para ela voltar ao normal.

Depois que tomei um banho e sequei os cabelos de qualquer jeito, vesti um pijama e me joguei na cama. De início eu pensei que não conseguiria dormir. Eu ainda estava agitada depois de tudo que eu passei e minha mente estava a mil. Mas foi só eu encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e me acomodar na cama que eu senti o cansaço me atingindo. Meus olhos logo ficaram pesados e antes que eu precisasse contar carneirinhos eu já estava dormindo.

Foi um sono sem sonhos, para a minha felicidade. Quando acordei o sol já estava alto e eu dei um pulo da cama com medo de ter dormido demais. Olhei para o relógio ao lado da cama que marcava uma e meia da tarde. Fui direto para o banheiro, escovei os dentes e penteei os cabelos de qualquer forma. Troquei o pijama por uma calça jeans e blusa de alça preta. Calcei um tênis da mesma cor e desci as escadas correndo. Jake estava na sala com Brad jogando videogame e me encarou por sobre o ombro.

- Acordou a bela adormecida.

- Cadê mamãe? – perguntei ignorando o comentário.

- Foi com papai pegar David na rodoviária. Saíram quase agora.

O que significava que eles demorariam a voltar. Droga.

- Jake? – chamei quando ele voltou a atenção ao jogo – Me faz um favor?

- Vai começar a exploração! – ele respondeu dando pausa no jogo – O que é?

- Você pode me levar ao hospital?

- Você não está achando que eu vou ficar de motorista para você, está?

E eu não estava com a mínima vontade de insistir.

- Deixa pra lá. Eu vou de bicicleta. – retruquei e voltei a subir as escadas para pegar minha carteira e meu celular.

Demorei um pouco para achar o bendito aparelho e acabei encontrando-o no meio dos lençóis da minha cama. Joguei tudo dentro de uma bolsa e desci correndo.

Nem Jake nem Brad estavam mais na sala, mas assim que saí de casa eu dei de cara com os dois. Jake já estava no volante do carro e Brad estava do lado de fora segurando a porta para que eu entrasse.

- Entra logo antes que eu desista. – Jake reclamou de dentro do carro.

Ele nem precisou falar uma segunda vez. Pulei para o banco traseiro e Brad entrou em seguida fechando a porta.

- Posso saber o que fez você mudar de idéia? – perguntei olhando-o pelo retrovisor.

Mas foi Brad quem respondeu.

- Você não acha que nós iríamos perder a oportunidade de conhecer nosso cunhadinho, acha? – ele falou olhando para trás com um sorriso perverso no rosto.

Eu quase tinha esquecido que Brad sabia muito mais do que todos os outros. Ou melhor, tinha ouvido mais do que todos os outros. Não consegui evitar corar ante essa lembrança e tive que me controlar para não apertar aquele pescoço de troglodita.

Durante o percurso eu liguei para a minha mãe para avisar que nós estávamos indo para o hospital e ela disse que passaria lá na volta para conhecer Jesse. Liguei também para Gina para avisar que estávamos a caminho. Eu queria que ela avisasse a Jesse que meus irmãos estavam indo comigo, mas ela disse que estava na sala de espera enquanto uma enfermeira trocava os curativos dele. Então só me restou torcer para que nenhum dos meus irmãos, Brad principalmente, pegasse muito pesado com ele.

Eu pedi para Jake me deixar na entrada do hospital enquanto ele estacionava, mas ele me ignorou e seguiu direto para o estacionamento.

- Sem pressa, Suze. – ele falou rindo – Seu namorado não vai a lugar nenhum.

Me contentei em permanecer calada, esperando pacientemente enquanto Jake estacionava o carro em uma velocidade muito abaixo do normal. Eu sabia que ele só estava fazendo isso para me irritar. Assim que Brad desceu, eu pulei para fora do carro, mas ele me segurou pelo pulso para evitar que eu saísse correndo.

- Isso aqui é um hospital, Suzinha. Não pode correr.

Minha mão ficou comichando para não acertar aquela cara estúpida.

Entramos no hospital e eu logo vi Gina sentada na sala de espera folheando uma revista. Steph estava ao seu lado lendo a revista por sobre seu ombro e acenou para mim assim que me viu. Eu dei um sorriso discreto e andei até elas.

- Oi meu lindo – claro que não foi para mim que Gina falou isso.

Jake se adiantou e sentou ao lado dela – por sorte não do lado que Stephanie estava.

- Como ele está? – eu perguntei ainda de pé.

- Melhor. – ela informou depois que se livrou dos lábios de Jake – O médico disse que ele será transferido para o quarto no começo da noite. – ela se levantou e me levou para perto do balcão da recepção que agora estava com outra recepcionista que parecia genuinamente simpática – Eu já contei toda a história que nós criamos – ela sussurrou embora a televisão abafasse um pouco a conversa.

- Como ele reagiu?

- Ele achou estranho e não gostou nem um pouco de ter que mentir para a sua família, mas depois ele viu que era a única forma para justificar tudo. – do jeito que eu conhecia Jesse eu já imaginava que ele não iria se sentir bem com tantas mentiras. Ele era íntegro demais. Mas era o único meio. Contar a verdade para a minha família estava fora de cogitação. – Ah, e tem uma surpresa pra você.

- Uma surpresa? O que é?

- Não conto. Vou deixar que você descubra sozinha. – ela riu e voltou para a sala de espera e se aconchegou nos braços de Jake mais uma vez.

- Como assim? Vai me deixar na curiosidade? – perguntei, seguindo-a e sentando na cadeira que Stephanie deixara vaga.

- Vou. – ela respondeu simplesmente e voltou a beijar Jake.

Eca. Eu realmente não preciso ver isso.

Brad estava sentado a algumas cadeiras de distância e assistia a um jogo de basquete que passava na televisão, mas assim que uma enfermeira atravessou as portas duplas ele se levantou e arrumou os cabelos. Então eu vi que era a mesma enfermeira que ele tinha paquerado aquela manhã quando saíamos do hospital.

Ela se aproximou de nós e se dirigiu a Gina que ainda estava entretida com Jake.

- Gina, você já pode voltar agora. – ela informou com um sorriso envergonhado nos lábios. Seu rosto estava corado.

- Ah, obrigada. – ela falou se levantando – Suze, essa é Alicia, enfermeira de Jesse. – ela me informou – Alicia, essa é Suzannah.

- Ah, oi Suzannah – ela falou se adiantando na minha direção com uma mão estendida. – É um prazer te conhecer.

Ela parecia simpática então eu apertei a mão dela de volta. Ainda assim eu não gostei nem um pouco de Jesse ter uma enfermeira tão bonita. Não que eu estivesse com ciúmes. Longe disso. Mas eu preferia que a enfermeira dele fosse alguém mais velho. De preferência homem. Mas ela era muito jovem. Deveria ter cerca de vinte anos e os cabelos presos em um coque comportado eram loiros. Seus olhos eram azuis e dava para ver que ela tinha um corpo bonito. Jesse com certeza também notou isso.

Brad estava quase babando e Gina deu um encontrão nele para fazê-lo voltar a si.

- Eu vou para casa agora. – Gina informou pegando sua bolsa que estava em uma das cadeiras. – Depois a gente se fala Suze. Diz a Jesse que eu deixei um beijo.

- Ok. Obrigada por tudo, Gina.

- Disponha. – ela respondeu com um sorriso e deu um último beijo em Jake antes de ir embora.

Depois que ela saiu, eu segui Alicia até a sala de recuperação onde Jesse ainda estava. Jake e Brad vieram comigo.

- Eu estava doida para te conhecer. – Alicia falou sorridente assim que passamos pelas portas duplas – Gina me contou o que aconteceu com vocês. Seu namorado foi muito corajoso.

Que bom que ela sabia que ele era meu namorado.

- Ele é sim. – eu falei com orgulho.

Ela abriu a porta e abriu caminho para que eu entrasse primeiro. Meu coração bateu mais rápido só de vê-lo novamente. E o sorriso que ele deu quando me viu fez meu dia ficar muito melhor. Eu andei até ele pegando sua mão na minha. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e ele ergueu uma mão para tocar meu rosto.

- Senti sua falta – ele sussurrou olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

Meu corpo ficou mole e eu senti borboletas no meu estômago. Era muito fácil esquecer de respirar quando ele estava perto de mim.

- Eu também.

Sua mão deslizou para a minha nuca e ele me puxou delicadamente até que meus lábios encostassem nos seus. Foi um beijo suave, mas que continha todo o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro.

Ouvi um barulho estranho e depois de um tempo eu percebi que alguém estava pigarreando. Ergui o rosto, confusa e olhei ao redor. Brad e Jake estavam nos observando com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Se você quiser, nós podemos sair para te dar um pouco mais de privacidade. – quem mais poderia ter feito um comentário desse tipo?

- Não enche, Brad!

Me afastei um pouco de Jesse e respirei fundo para recuperar o fôlego. Percebi que ele estava fazendo o mesmo e não consegui conter um sorriso. Agora nós estávamos em pé de igualdade.

Alicia pediu que a chamássemos pelo comunicador caso houvesse algum problema e se retirou em seguida.

- Não vai nos apresentar? – Jake perguntou se aproximando.

- Claro – era normal ficar nervosa, certo? – Jesse esse é Jake, meu irmão mais velho.

É claro que Jesse já conhecia os dois, mas agiu como se não conhecesse.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Jake – ele falou enquanto apertava a mão de Jake.

- E esse é Brad, meu outro irmão.

- Como vai, Brad? – Jesse o cumprimentou também apertando sua mão. Esse aperto foi mais demorado que o outro e eu percebi que os dois estavam fazendo mais força que o normal.

- Finalmente eu conheço o famoso Jesse. – Brad falou, ainda sem soltar a sua mão.

Eu já via os dedos de Brad ficando branco. Era óbvio que Jesse tinha mais força do que ele, mesmo ainda estando em recuperação.

- Ok. Chega de cumprimentos – eu interrompi antes que um quebrasse a mão do outro – Vocês já se conheceram, agora podem ir.

- De jeito nenhum. – Brad falou, massageando a mão discretamente. – Ainda queremos conhecer nosso cunhadinho.

- É isso aí – Jake apoiou – Então, Jesse, quais as suas intenções com a nossa irmã?

Ele pode até ter perguntado isso sorrindo, mas eu percebi que essa era uma pergunta genuína. E Jesse também percebeu isso. Ele pegou minha mão na sua e me olhou com ternura, então voltou a atenção para Jake.

- Eu só quero o bem dela. – ele falou com a voz firme – Quero que ela seja feliz.

- Eu estou feliz. – eu afirmei com convicção. – Agora eu sou feliz.

- Eu também, meu amor. – ele voltou a me olhar com aqueles olhos negros brilhantes – Mais que nunca.

Eu ouvi um ruído e me virei para me deparar com Brad fingindo ter ânsias de vômito.

- Isso foi um tanto meloso demais para mim – Jake murmurou indo em direção à porta – Eu vou pegar um refrigerante, alguém quer?

- Eu vou junto. – Brad respondeu de pronto – Se ficar muito tempo aqui vou acabar pegando essa doença.

Os dois saíram sem mais palavras e nos deixaram a sós.

- Seus irmãos são ótimos. – Jesse murmurou com um sorriso nos lábios perfeitos.

Como é?

- Você tem certeza que está falando das mesmas pessoas que saíram daqui agora? – eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Claro que sim. Eles podem até brincar de vez em quando, mas se preocupam com você.

- Talvez – eu concordei – Mas só quando não estão tentando me chatear.

- Mas isso é normal, hermosa. Irmãos sempre brigam. E além do mais – ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto – finalmente eu pude falar quais as minhas intenções com você.

Eu sorri lembrando o quanto Jesse se sentiu mal no dia que Brad entrou no meu quarto querendo conhecê-lo e saber se ele era bom para mim.

- Vai se preparando porque daqui a pouco minha mãe e Andy vão chegar e te encher de perguntas.

- Mal posso esperar!

Céus, como ele era fofo! Que homem em sã consciência ficaria empolgado por ter que encarar a família da namorada? Só Jesse mesmo. Continuei observando aquele rosto perfeito por não sei quanto tempo. Eu sentira tanta falta dele. Só de lembrar o tempo que eu passei sem ele, uma dor apertava meu peito.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou quando eu fiquei em silêncio de repente.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta – respondi num sussurro, externando meus pensamentos.

A expressão que apareceu em seu rosto era dolorida.

- Me perdoa hermosa. – ele murmurou me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo e me abraçou – Me perdoa por ter te abandonado daquela forma. Eu fui um idiota por pensar que nós poderíamos ficar separados. – ele me afastou um pouco para me olhar nos olhos, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos – Eu prometo que nunca mais vou me afastar de você novamente. Por favor, me perdoa.

- Eu não tenho porque te perdoar, Jesse. Você fez aquilo pensando ser o melhor para mim. E eu sei que você sofreu tanto quanto eu com a separação.

- O que mais doeu em mim foi ver a dor que eu estava te causando e não poder fazer nada.

Eu o encarei sem entender exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

- Eu preciso te confessar uma coisa. – ele falou um tanto constrangido e eu me afastei mais apara observar sua expressão – Eu... eu não consegui ficar afastado de você. Eu te via todos os dias por que eu não fui forte o suficiente para me manter afastado. Então eu te observava de longe e me permitia me aproximar mais quando você estava dormindo.

- Jesse...

- Eu não consegui ficar longe de você. E cada dia era pior que o outro. A forma como você estava se comportando... aquela não era você. Doía demais te ver naquele estado. Não havia mais espontaneidade nos seus atos, seu sorriso não era o _meu_ sorriso. – seus olhos estavam marejados, assim como os meus – E a noite, quando eu te via dormindo... eu queria tanto te abraçar como eu sempre fazia. Tudo o que eu queria era te ter em meus braços novamente, sentir seu calor, seu cheiro. E, para piorar, você tinha aqueles sonhos que não te deixavam dormir.

- Esquece isso, Jesse. – eu pedi acariciando seus cabelos. Eu deveria ficar chateada com ele por ele ter estado tão perto de mim todo esse tempo, mas eu não estava. Não devia ter sido nada fácil para ele presenciar tudo pelo que eu passei – Você está aqui agora. Nós estamos juntos.

- Eu te amo demais hermosa. Mais do que tudo.

- Eu também te amo Jesse. – eu enxuguei suas lágrimas, enquanto ele enxugava as minhas.

Aos poucos os batimentos cardíacos dele foram voltando ao normal, de acordo com aquele aparelhinho.

- Esse ruído já está me chateando. – ele murmurou olhando para o mesmo lugar que eu olhava.

- Ah, eu gosto. – eu sorri para ele satisfeita – Escutar seu coração batendo é só mais uma prova de que você está vivo.

- Eu posso te dar outras provas de que estou vivo. – ele falou me puxando para mais um beijo.

E esse foi tudo, menos calmo.

Ele me beijava com sofreguidão e eu mal ouvi quando o aparelho disparou novamente. Sua mão deslizou pelas minhas costas, acariciando a pele que estava exposta pela camiseta, enquanto a outra continuava presa a minha nuca para não permitir que eu me afastasse. Não que eu quisesse. Tudo que eu menos queria agora era me afastar dele.

Eu notei que alguém falava alguma coisa, mas era apenas um zumbido longínquo. Talvez alguém conversando no corredor. E não entendi porque Jesse parou de me beijar e me afastou delicadamente.

- Sem querer interromper, mas já interrompendo, sua mãe acabou de chegar ao hospital. – olhei em volta e vi Stephanie parada perto da porta com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto – Eu achei melhor avisar para que ela não presenciasse nada constrangedor.

- Obrigado.

Mas não fui eu que falei aquilo. Até por que eu falaria "obrigada".

Olhei para Jesse que tentava recuperar o fôlego respirando fundo várias vezes.

- Você... você... – falta de ar depois de beijar Jesse, misturado com o choque de uma possível descoberta – Você pode vê-la?

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, ainda se recuperando.

- Pensei que Gina tinha te contado. – Steph comentou se aproximando pelo outro lado da cama.

- Não, ela não comentou nada, ela... – então eu lembrei que Gina tinha dito que haveria uma surpresa para mim. – Você é igual a mim agora?

- Não exatamente igual – novamente foi Steph quem respondeu e passou a mão no braço dele causando um arrepio involuntário – Ele é um mediador.

Jesse apenas deu de ombros como se achasse aquilo sem importância. Mas tinha importância. E muita. Eu demorei um pouco para absorver essa informação. Além de estar vivo, ele agora também via fantasmas assim como eu. Jesse era um mediador agora.

Eu ajudei Jesse a sentar na cama e ajeitei os travesseiros às suas costas para que ele ficasse mais confortável.

- Ainda dói muito? – perguntei apontando para o seu peito que estava coberto por um daqueles pijamas de hospital.

- Não agora. Alicia me deu alguns remédios para dor.

Alicia. Humpf.

No mesmo instante que Stephanie desapareceu, eu ouvi uma batida à porta.

- Pode entrar – eu falei alto o suficiente para que a pessoa ouvisse.

Minha mãe entrou em seguida, acompanhada por Andy, David, Brad e Jake. Não sei mesmo porque esses dois últimos tiveram que voltar.

- Oi Suze. – David murmurou.

- Oi Dave. Como foi o acampamento?

Ele estava parcialmente escondido atrás do pai e seu rosto estava corado.

- Foi bom.

Só isso? "Bom"? Ele estava mesmo com vergonha ou teria vindo com um discurso interminável sobre como tinha sido uma experiência única e blá, blá, blá.

Agora era a hora da verdade. Minha mãe já me encarava esperando que eu apresentasse Jesse à família. Eu pigarreei de leve e respirei fundo.

- Er... mãe, esse é Jesse, ou melhor, Hector de Silva. – me corrigi rapidamente. Não que eu precisasse ser formal, mas era minha mãe conhecendo o meu namorado.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Ackerman. – Jesse a cumprimentou quando ela se aproximou da cama pelo lado oposto ao que eu estava.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Hector. – minha mãe apertou sua mão estendida.

- Jesse, por favor. – ele pediu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Jesse. – ela sorriu de volta. – Como você está se sentindo?

- Melhor agora, obrigado.

- Esse é Andy, meu marido. – minha mãe o apresentou e eles apertaram as mãos rapidamente – E esse rapazinho escondido aí atrás é David, o caçula da família. – David corou ainda mais depois desse comentário. – Brad e Jake você já conheceu.

- Sim. – ele olhou rapidamente para os dois que estavam parados perto da porta como se quisessem fugir e depois voltou a atenção para a minha mãe. – Fico muito feliz de conhecer todos vocês.

Passadas as formalidades, Andy se aproximou e envolveu a cintura da minha mãe com um braço.

- Eu gostaria de te agradecer, Jesse. – ele falou de forma paternal – Se não fosse por você, sabe-se lá o que teria acontecido com nossa Suze.

Jesse ficou um tanto constrangido com aquelas palavras, porque ele sabia que a história que Andy conhecia não era a real.

- Nós dois nos ajudamos, Sr. Ackerman. Se Suzannah não tivesse me trazido para cá eu não estaria vivo. – Jesse olhou para mim com o olhar profundo – Eu devo minha vida a ela.

- Minha Suzinha ficou muito mal depois que você foi embora, Jesse. – minha mãe falou encarando-o com seriedade. – Eu só espero que você não a faça sofrer mais do que ela já sofreu.

- Mãe, por favor...

- Não, Suzannah – Jesse me interrompeu também sério – Ela tem razão em ficar preocupada. Eu cometi um erro, Sra. Ackerman. Eu cometi o erro de achar que nós poderíamos ser felizes longe um do outro. Eu sei que fiz Suzannah sofrer depois que fui embora e eu só espero que um dia eu consiga reparar esse erro.

- Jesse, eu já esqueci tudo isso. – eu falei com a voz embargada – Você está aqui agora. É só isso que importa.

- E eu não vou a lugar algum. – ele afirmou pegando minha mão na sua e levando aos lábios.

Ouvi minha mãe suspirando e quando olhei em sua direção vi que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Minha filhinha tão jovem e já tão apaixonada – ela murmurou.

- Eu gostei de você, Jesse. – Andy falou – Você parece ser um rapaz íntegro e de bom caráter. Suze tem muita sorte de ter conhecido alguém como você.

- Não, Sr. Ackerman, eu é que tenho sorte por tê-la conhecido. E por ela corresponder ao meu amor de forma incondicional. – ele falou isso olhando nos meus olhos, prendendo meu olhar ao dele.

- Eu já ia perguntar o quanto você a ama, mas já vi que não precisa. – Andy falou sorrindo.

Ele olhou para Andy e sorriu também.

- Eu a amo mais do que tudo, Sr. Ackerman. Mais do que a minha própria vida. – então voltou a prender seu olhar no meu – Para sempre.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Será que eu ainda preciso dizer que depois dessa minha família recebeu Jesse de braços abertos? Até mesmo Brad e Jake que estavam se fazendo de entediados com tudo aquilo, estavam sorrindo quando deixaram o hospital com o resto da família, cerca de uma hora depois. Eu fiquei, é claro.

Agora que ele tinha sido transferido para um quarto particular, ele tinha direito a um acompanhante em tempo integral. Não que fosse fazer alguma diferença. Mesmo se fosse proibido, eu daria um jeito de ficar com ele.

Alicia conseguiu um cobertor e travesseiros para que eu ficasse mais confortável no sofá do quarto e me aconselhou a jantar na cantina do hospital.

- A comida da copa não é tão agradável. – ela informou com um meio sorriso – É feita para os pacientes então não tem muito sabor.

- Eu acho que vou seguir seu conselho – eu sabia o quanto a comida de hospital poderia ser intragável.

- Ok. Daqui a pouco meu horário de expediente acaba e, se você quiser, nós podemos jantar juntas. – ela falou com um pouco de insegurança.

Até que ela não parecia ser tão má. Na verdade, ela ainda não tinha me dado nenhum motivo para ter ciúmes. E mesmo que ela resolvesse dar em cima de Jesse, eu não teria por que me preocupar. Ele nunca corresponderia.

- Quero sim. – respondi sorrindo para ela.

- Que bom. – seu sorriso aumentou e ela se dirigiu a saída. – Vou trazer o jantar dele e daqui a meia hora a gente se encontra na cantina, ok?

- Ok. – depois que ela saiu, eu voltei minha atenção para Jesse. – Ela é legal.

- É. – ele respondeu sem dar muita importância.

- E bonita também. – ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e não falou nada – Vai me dizer que você não notou?

- Ela é bonita sim.

- Eu sabia que você tinha percebido.

- Hermosa, posso saber por que você está me falando tudo isso?

- Eu? Nada. – eu dei de ombros fingindo indiferença. – Eu só estava querendo saber o que você tinha achado dela. Ela deve ter a sua idade mais ou menos, é bonita, simpática.

- Quem está com ciúmes agora? – ele perguntou, rindo.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. Só estou comentando.

- Sei...

- Por acaso eu tenho motivos para ter ciúmes?

- Você sabe que não.

- Então eu não estou. – eu ia me afastando, mas ele me segurou pelo pulso e eu me voltei para encará-lo.

- Eu amo você, Suzannah. – sua voz era terna – Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Mulher alguma pode se comparar a você.

Seria impossível continuar com qualquer tipo de ciúmes depois de ouvir tais coisas. Eu sorri e o abracei, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo.

- Você é perfeito, sabia? – eu beijei seus lábios de leve. – Eu te amo muito.

- Eu não sou perfeito.

- É claro que é. Mas nem adianta discutirmos sobre isso. Você nunca vai concordar comigo mesmo.

- Claro que não vou, porque eu não sou perf...

- Tá bom, Jesse. – eu o interrompi sorrindo e lhe dando outro beijo rápido.

Eu nem ia perder meu tempo discutindo aquilo com ele. Jesse não se via da forma como eu o via. E, para mim, ele era perfeito.

Alguns minutos depois Alicia voltou com o jantar de Jesse. Mas aquilo em momento algum poderia ser chamado de jantar. A não ser que alguém consiga achar uma papa grossa e cheia de calombos aperitiva. Eu não achei. E até fiquei com pena por Jesse ter que ingerir aquilo.

- Não tem nada com cara de comida? – eu perguntei assim que ela pôs tudo naquelas bandejas de cama de hospital.

- Foi a dieta recomendada para ele. – Alicia informou sorrindo – A lâmina da faca atingiu o estômago dele de raspão então ele não pode comer nada pesado. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Ela se retirou e eu fiquei incumbida de observá-lo para que ele comesse tudo. Ele encarava o prato como se o conteúdo fosse pular em cima dele a qualquer momento.

- Jesse, você vai ter que comer isso aí – eu falei apontando pra coisa branca dentro do prato – É melhor fazer isso logo, porque eu tenho certeza que o gosto não vai melhorar se ficar gelado.

Ok. Eu sei que não estava ajudando em nada, mas era difícil achar inspiração com aquela gororoba.

- Não é isso, é só que... – ele apertou os lábios com força. – É minha primeira refeição desde que eu acordei.

Opa. A primeira refeição dele...

- Desde que você morreu. – eu sussurrei.

- É – ele falou meio inseguro e deu de ombros.

Ele continuou encarando o prato por alguns segundos e quando eu vi que ele não ia se mexer eu tomei a iniciativa. Peguei a colher e a mergulhei na gororoba, quer dizer, na papa de aveia, sem enchê-la demais e a ergui em direção à sua boca.

Ele me encarou com o cenho franzido e apertou ainda mais os lábios.

- Vamos lá, Jesse, abre a boquinha – eu tentei fazer graça e deu certo, ele riu e abriu um pouco a boca – Só mais um pouquinho... isso. Bom menino. – ele riu ainda mais e quase cuspiu a comida – Eca, Jesse. Olha os modos.

- Então pare de me fazer rir. – ele falou tentando se fazer de irritado, mas ainda rindo – Eu estou tentando comer.

Com muita calma ele conseguiu terminar toda a papa. Depois eu o ajudei a tomar o suco de laranja.

- Isso estava gostoso. – ele falou apontando para o prato de aveia.

- Jesse, você passou cento e cinqüenta anos sem ingerir nada. Não tem critérios para julgar o que é gostoso ou não.

- Eu achei gostoso. – ele insistiu.

- Tá. Depois que você comer um hambúrguer com batatas fritas e milk-shake você me diz o que é gostoso, ok. – Eu tirei a bandeja da frente dele e o ajudei a deitar novamente na cama. – Agora fica aí quietinho por que é a minha vez de comer. Eu não demoro.

- Certo.

Eu saí do quarto e fui em direção à cantina que ficava no primeiro andar do hospital. Alicia já estava lá sentada em uma das mesas centrais e acenou para mim quando me viu.

Agora que tinha passado totalmente a crise de ciúmes, eu consegui conversar com Alicia tranqüilamente e a achei muito legal. Apesar dela ser muito bonita, ela era bastante tímida e corava facilmente. E eu consegui descobrir muito a respeito dela. Ela tinha vinte anos, um irmão da idade de David e sua mãe era advogada. Ah, e não tinha namorado, mas eu não me preocupei com isso.

- Ela queria que eu seguisse a profissão dela, mas eu não sou do tipo que se dá bem falando em público. – eu já tinha notado isso. – Eu gosto de cuidar das pessoas. Eu até briguei com a minha mãe por causa disso, mas ela acabou aceitando.

- Que bom.

- Ah, por falar nisso, quem vai me substituir é Will, então se você quiser, ele pode ajudar Jesse a trocar de roupa. Eu confesso que não fico muito confortável tendo que ver um homem sem roupas na minha frente, mesmo sendo paciente.

Foi então que eu me toquei que Jesse não tinha roupa nenhuma para usar.

Como é que eu pude pensar em tanta coisa e esquecer algo tão simples? Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso. Jesse não poderia ficar andando para cima e para baixo sem roupas. Ou poderia? Hum... isso seria interessante. Ok. Ele definitivamente precisava de roupas.

- Eu ainda não peguei as roupas dele. – falei dando uma tapa na minha testa. – Aconteceu tanta coisa que eu acabei esquecendo esse detalhe. Mas eu vou trazer ainda essa noite.

- Ok.

Nós terminamos de comer e ela levantou para ir embora.

- Até amanhã, Suze.

- Até. – eu me despedi e fui logo procurando o celular dentro da bolsa.

- E aê?! – Gina atendeu no primeiro toque com a voz animada.

- Alguém está feliz.

- E tenho motivo para não estar? – Gina ria o tempo todo tornando quase impossível entender o que ela falava.

Então eu ouvi uma voz masculina perto dela.

- Por favor, me diz que você não está com Jake.

- Talvez.

Eca. Eca.

- Acho que eu liguei no momento errado. Eu ligo depois.

- Não, espera – ela chamou apressada – Ele foi ao banheiro agora. Pode falar.

- Eu vou precisar de um favor seu amanhã.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, quer dizer, eu lembrei que preciso comprar algumas roupas para Jesse. Ele não tem o que vestir.

- Minha nossa! É mesmo.

- Eu vou dar um pulinho rápido em uma loja aqui perto para comprar algumas roupas leves para ele ficar aqui no hospital e um pijama, mas depois ele vai precisar de mais. Então eu estava pensando se você não poderia ir ao shopping comigo me ajudar nas compras.

- Falou em shopping eu tô dentro!

Nós combinamos de nos encontrar no dia seguinte pela manhã. Ela viria me pegar e nós almoçaríamos juntas. Eu não queria deixar Jesse sozinho, mas ela disse que Steph ficaria com ele.

Fui correndo para a rua e tinha pressa para voltar. Não demorei nem vinte minutos na loja. O bom de comprar roupas masculinas era que não havia muitas opções. O ruim? Eu não fazia idéia se estava comprando o tamanho certo. Também não fazia idéia do gosto de Jesse, mas levando em consideração que ele viveu numa época que sequer se fabricavam roupas com zíper, ele não teria exatamente um estilo para se vestir nos dias atuais. Ainda não.

Comprei um pijama cinza de algodão com blusa de botões para que ficasse mais fácil para vestir por cima da faixa que envolvia seu peito, e calças de elástico. Conforto total. Levei mais duas blusas básicas e uma calça de moletom. Ia aproveitar essa noite para tirar as medidas dele para que amanhã eu comprasse tudo certo. Inclusive sapatos. Ainda bem que eu tinha umas economias guardadas.

Quando voltei ao hospital, a recepcionista mal humorada já estava de volta. Mas ela não pegou no meu pé dessa vez. Uma ameaça já tinha sido o suficiente.

- _Olá_ – eu a cumprimentei com um sorriso falso – Você pode pedir pro enfermeiro Will vir até aqui?

- Claro – ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso amarelo – Só um instante.

Ela falou rapidamente no telefone e disse que ele já estava vindo.

Will foi imediatamente ao quarto de Jesse para trocar seu pijama de hospital que não passava daquelas batas ridículas, pelo pijama de algodão. Eu fiquei do lado de fora esperando. Não que eu nunca tivesse visto Jesse sem roupa antes, mas ainda assim eu preferi deixá-lo a sós com o enfermeiro.

Jesse ficou maravilhoso nos novos trajes, embora ele não tenha gostado muito do fato de eu ter gastado meu dinheiro com ele.

- Por favor, Jesse, deixa eu te paparicar um pouco. – eu me aproximei e beijei seu rosto com carinho.

- Desde que você pare por aí. – ele respondeu emburrado.

- Eu paro amanhã, ok? Eu já combinei de ir com Gina ao shopping amanhã comprar mais algumas coisas para você.

- Não. De jeito nenhum, Suzannah, eu...

- Jesse, você não vai querer acabar com a nossa diversão, não é? – eu o interrompi colocando um dedo nos seus lábios – Shopping é o playground de toda mulher.

- Eu não quero que você fique gastando seu dinheiro comigo. – ele insistiu, falando contra o meu dedo e fazendo um arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

- Esse tópico não está mais aberto a discussões. – eu murmurei quando senti o ar faltando.

- Suzannah... – sua voz também estava falha.

- Jesse, será que dá pra você me deixar fazer isso? Eu quero comprar coisas para você. Eu gosto disso.

Ele soltou o ar pesadamente e assentiu ainda contrariado.

- Tudo bem, mas depois eu vou te devolver cada centavo que você está gastando comigo.

- Se você fizer isso eu vou ficar muito chateada. – eu acariciei seu rosto com delicadeza e me surpreendi quando o aparelho que marcava seus batimentos disparou.

Ele me encarou com seus olhos negros mais brilhantes do que nunca.

- Apenas um toque... – ele murmurou com a voz rouca.

Eu me aproximei mais do seu rosto e o beijei. No começo foi um beijo calmo, terno, apenas um leve roçar dos lábios. Mas logo a urgência tomou conta dos nossos corpos e sua mão se fixou na minha nunca, aprofundando o beijo. Em questão de segundos os dois já estavam arfando e querendo mais.

Suas mãos passaram a acariciar meu pescoço, deslizando pelos meus ombros e levando a alça da blusa junto. Seus lábios logo fizeram o mesmo trajeto das mãos, beijando meu pescoço e o ombro nu e eu não consegui conter um gemido.

Eu comecei a abrir os botões da sua blusa, ansiosa por sentir sua pele sob as minhas mãos, e foi então que eu vi a faixa que envolvia seu peito machucado. Eu precisei reunir toda a minha força de vontade para me afastar.

- O quê? – ele perguntou sem ar, olhando para mim com o cenho franzido – Aonde você vai?

- Você está... ferido – eu também encontrava dificuldade para respirar e levei a mão ao peito. Parecia que meu coração ia pular de tão rápido que ele batia. – Eu não quero te machucar ainda mais.

- Não... não machuca – ele falou ainda arfando, seu olhar atordoado e me puxou de volta para si – Eu estou bem. Melhor agora. – ele completou com um sorriso perfeito e me beijou novamente.

De alguma forma que eu não sei dizer como, eu agora estava em cima da cama com Jesse me beijando com ardor. Estávamos lado a lado, nossos corpos de frente um para o outro, suas mãos percorrendo minhas costas. Eu passei a beijar seu pescoço, lambendo a pele quente e soprando a área úmida e arqueei meu corpo involuntariamente contra o dele quando ouvi o gemido rouco que brotou de sua garganta. Suas mãos deslizaram das minhas costas até as minhas nádegas e me puxaram até que meu corpo estivesse colado ao seu. Eu senti sua excitação de encontro a minha e gemi baixinho.

- Jesse... Ah, Céus! – eu tentava respirar, precisava parar aquilo antes que fosse tarde demais – Jesse, estamos num hospital.

- É – ele murmurou ainda percorrendo meu corpo com as mãos ousadas – Quê?

- Hospital, Jesse. – falei com a voz um pouco mais firme – Estamos no hospital, lembra?

- Ah. É verdade. – ele enfim se afastou um pouco, mesmo com relutância e eu consegui respirar melhor. Já ia saindo da cama quando ele me segurou novamente. – Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Dormir.

- Dorme aqui. – ele pediu ainda sem me soltar. – Dorme comigo.

- Jesse, eu não acho uma boa idéia. – eu tentava usar a lógica, mas era muito difícil quando eu também queria ficar ali pertinho dele – Eu posso acabar te machucando sem querer.

- Claro que não vai me machucar, Suzannah – ele tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto – Só porque eu não estou mais morto, não quer dizer que eu esteja tão quebradiço.

- Ainda assim eu...

- Por favor – ele insistiu com o olhar intenso – Eu passei tempo demais longe de você, hermosa. Só o que eu quero é poder dormir com você nos meus braços. Sentir seu calor novamente. Por favor.

Nem a pessoa mais insensível do mundo poderia recusar um pedido desses. E eu estava longe de ser insensível.

- Depois você diz que não é perfeito – eu sussurrei de encontro aos seus lábios e o beijei rapidamente.

- Eu já disse que eu não... O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou com a voz indignada quando eu levantei da cama de um salto.

- Vou escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa para ir dormir. – falei olhando-o por sobre o ombro – Com você. – completei antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Fui para o banheiro e fiz tudo em tempo recorde. É. Eu também estava com saudades demais dele e tudo que eu queria agora era dormir ao seu lado. Voltei para o quarto e peguei o travesseiro e o cobertor que estava em cima do sofá e levei tudo para a cama. Jesse se afastou para o lado abrindo espaço para mim. Ele me observava com a expressão ansiosa no rosto enquanto eu me movia pelo quarto.

Antes de me deitar eu lhe dei um comprimido para dor que Will tinha deixado ao lado da cama. Agora que ele já tinha saído da sala de recuperação, ele não precisava mais ficar à base de soro. E amanhã os médicos iriam retirar os fios que marcavam seus batimentos.

- Eu vou sentir saudades de ouvir quando seu coração dispara por qualquer coisa. – eu comentei quando já estava acomodada ao lado dele na cama.

- Não é por qualquer coisa – ele murmurou me puxando para mais perto e sussurrando no meu ouvido – É por você.

Ficamos ali abraçados, deitados lado a lado, apenas nos olhando, observando cada detalhe um do outro, matando a saudade. Eu acariciava seu rosto enquanto sua mão permanecia nos meus cabelos, brincando com as mechas. Suas mãos às vezes se tornavam mais ousadas, descendo pelos meus ombros indo em direção à minha cintura e escorregando por baixo da blusa do pijama para tocar a pele nua. Eu apenas puxava sua mão delicadamente de volta para o meu rosto sem falar nada e ele ria cada vez que eu fazia isso.

Em algum momento durante esse vai e vem de mãos eu senti o sono chegando. Não sei quem adormeceu primeiro, mas quando eu acordei no meio da noite pensando que tudo aquilo era apenas um sonho e vi Jesse dormindo tranquilamente ao meu lado, eu tive certeza de que aquilo era a mais perfeita das realidades. Voltei a dormir me aconchegando aos seus braços e o senti me apertando mais instintivamente, como se quisesse me impedir de escapar.

No dia seguinte eu acordei antes dele. Sabia que ainda era cedo por conta dos fracos raios de sol que entravam pela persiana que tinha ficado aberta. Ergui um pouco o corpo e fiquei observando-o enquanto ele ainda dormia. Devo ter passado mais de meia hora olhando para o seu rosto, mas eu não me cansava.

Em determinado momento eu ouvi uma leve batida a porta e em seguida um carrinho com o café da manhã entrou pelo quarto sendo empurrado por Alicia. Ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos quando ela viu a posição em que nos encontrávamos. Não que estivéssemos em alguma posição comprometedora. Acho que foi apenas pelo fato de estarmos juntos na mesma cama.

- Desculpe – ela murmurou fazendo menção de sair do quarto novamente.

- Não, tudo bem. – eu sussurrei para não acordar Jesse e fiz sinal para ela entrar.

Ela entrou novamente e empurrou o carrinho para dentro. Tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo, eu levantei da cama e parei ao lado para observá-lo novamente.

- Ele é lindo, não é? – eu murmurei quando Alicia se dirigiu até o aparelho de medição dos batimentos cardíacos e analisava o papel que saía de uma impressora silenciosa que estava conectada a esse aparelho. Ela sorriu sem graça e corou ainda mais se é que isso era possível. Antes dela eu só havia conhecido Cee Cee que tinha a capacidade de corar com tanta intensidade. E ela é albina. – Céus, como eu amo esse homem! – eu exclamei baixinho, completamente extasiada.

Eu percebi que Jesse estava acordando e me aproximei mais. Seus olhos começaram a abrir lentamente e à medida que eles entraram em foco, um sorriso foi surgindo em seus lábios.

- Bom dia, hermosa. – ele sussurrou ainda com a voz sonolenta.

- Bom dia. Acordou na hora certa – eu falei apontando para o seu café da manhã.

- Trouxe para os dois. O café da manhã da copa não é tão ruim. – Alicia informou enquanto destacava a longa folha da impressora e a dobrava – Eu vou levar essa impressão do eletrocardiograma para o médico analisar. Daqui a pouco eu volto com ele para desligar o eletrocardiógrafo.

Eu acho que ela estava se referindo ao aparelho. Certo. Deve ser isso.

- Ok. – fiz de conta que entendia tudo e puxei o carrinho para perto da cama depois que ela saiu.

Coloquei tudo em cima da bandeja e trouxe para cima da cama, depois de ajudar Jesse a sentar. Eu sentei no pé da cama, de frente para ele e o observei enquanto ele começava a comer os ovos mexidos. Ele disse que estavam muito bons e eu provei. Estava sem sal. Eca. Voltei para as minhas torradas com geléia. Muito melhor. Depois que já tínhamos comido tudo eu devolvi os pratos vazios para o carrinho e o deixei em um canto do quarto. Escovei os dentes fazendo uma anotação mental de comprar um kit de higiene pessoal para Jesse. Tomei um banho rápido e me vesti para ir para o shopping. Ainda faltava um pouco para o horário que eu tinha marcado com Gina, mas resolvi ficar logo pronta. Assim que saí do banheiro o médico entrou junto com Alicia. Era o Dr. Elgin. O mesmo médico que atendera Jesse quando ele chegara ao hospital.

- Então doutor, estou livre disso? – Jesse perguntou apontando para o aparelho.

- Ainda não sei, Jesse – o médico falou se aproximando – Seus batimentos dispararam algumas vezes essa noite. Você sentiu alguma coisa? Dor ou incômodo na região do corte?

- Não – Jesse respondeu de pronto e me olhou pelo canto do olho como se me acusasse de algo.

Demorou um pouco, mas a ficha caiu.

- Hum... doutor? – eu chamei um tanto sem graça – Acho que foi minha culpa.

Dr. Elgin apenas me olhou com o cenho franzido. Eu não teria coragem de explicar palavra por palavra então achei melhor mostrar. Mas apenas um pouco.

Me aproximei da cama e toquei no rosto de Jesse, descendo devagar até seu pescoço. O resultado foi imediato. Ele parou de respirar e eu senti o arrepio que subiu pelo corpo dele. O aparelho disparou fazendo o médico rir e Alicia corar novamente.

Até que comprar roupas para Jesse não fora tão difícil. Quando o Dr. Elgin saiu, depois de finalmente desligar o aparelho, eu pedi a Alicia uma fita métrica que eu usei para tirar as medidas dele. Gina também me ajudou bastante já que ultimamente ela vinha comprando muitas roupas para Jake.

- De vez em quando ele veste umas roupinhas cafonas, então eu estou tentando mudar o estilo dele.

Queria ver quando Gina começasse a forçar Jake a usar couro. Essa eu não perderia.

Nós estávamos almoçando, ou melhor, comendo besteiras, quando o meu celular tocou. Olhei para o visor, mas não identifiquei o número.

- Alô? – atendi enquanto levava uma batata frita à boca.

- Suze? – era uma voz de homem ligeiramente conhecida.

- Sim.

- É Paul.

Dizer que eu fiquei surpresa foi pouco.

- Oi, Paul. – Gina, que estava tomando milk-shake, se engasgou quando ouviu o nome. Pelo visto ela estava tão surpresa quanto eu. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo – ele parecia um tanto receoso – Eu liguei para a sua casa e seu irmão me deu o número do seu celular. Espero não estar atrapalhando.

Eu não sabia como me comportar. Estava acostumada a ter raiva de Paul, mas agora ele estava nos ajudando, então aquela era uma situação nova e eu ainda não sabia como lidar com ela.

- Não está. Eu estou almoçando com Gina.

- Ah, manda um beijo pra ela.

Eu transmiti o recado para Gina e fiquei esperando Paul falar mais alguma coisa.

- E então – ele falou depois de um tempo em silêncio – Como vão as coisas?

Sabia que ele estava perguntando aquilo apenas por educação já que ele estava bem informado dos últimos acontecimentos da minha vida.

- Tumultuadas. – respondi simplesmente.

- É, eu ouvi falar. – mais uns segundo de silêncio – E é por isso que eu estou ligando.

- É?

- É. Eu estou pensando em ir para Carmel. Tem muita coisa acontecendo por aí e eu estou perdendo tudo. – ele falava como se estivesse se referindo a uma atração turística – Você não se incomodaria se eu fosse, não é?

- Claro que não, Paul. – mas eu ainda não tinha certeza se era assim mesmo que eu me sentia – Seria legal se você viesse passar um tempo aqui.

Silêncio novamente.

- Na verdade eu estou pensando em me mudar. Permanentemente.

Antes de voltar para o hospital, eu passei em casa para deixar uma parte das roupas de Jesse lá. Por sorte não havia ninguém em casa para me questionar sobre a quantidade de sacolas. Escondi uma parte no guarda roupa e fiz uma pequena mala para ele e fui com Gina para o hospital. Eu ainda não sabia como contaria para Jesse que Paul estava de mudança para Carmel. Mas eu tinha que contar ainda hoje porque Paul chegaria no dia seguinte. Ele disse que estava muito ansioso para conhecer Jesse, o ex-fantasma, como ele o chamara.

Quando Jesse começou a reclamar da quantidade de roupas que eu tinha comprado eu fingi que ele estava falando com a parede e comecei a conversar com Gina, ignorando-o completamente. Ainda bem que eu não tinha trazido _todas_ as roupas.

O médico que substituiu o Dr. Elgin naquela tarde estava bastante otimista com o estado de saúde de Jesse. Ele disse que se tudo corresse bem, dali a dois dias Jesse teria alta e só precisaria voltar ao hospital para retirar os pontos.

Mas ainda tinha um problema que eu precisava resolver urgentemente. Onde Jesse moraria? Eu mencionei essa minha preocupação com Gina quando nós estávamos do lado de fora do quarto esperando que Alicia trocasse o curativo de Jesse. Ela disse que nós poderíamos ficar dentro do quarto se quiséssemos, mas eu resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade para falar com Gina em particular.

- Ele pode ficar lá em casa por uns tempos. – ela sugeriu.

- Seus pais nunca permitiriam isso, Gina.

- Meus pais não passam tempo suficiente em casa para ter algum controle sobre o que acontece por lá. – ela retrucou, mas não havia nenhum tom de acusação em sua voz. Para ela aquilo era apenas um fato qualquer – E, além do mais, eles fazem todas as minhas vontades. Nós temos dois quartos de hóspedes que nunca são usados. Ele pode ficar por lá enquanto a gente pensa em alguma solução.

- Eu não sei se ele vai concordar. – na verdade, eu tinha quase certeza que ele não concordaria.

- Não é como se ele tivesse muitas opções. Na sua casa ele não pode ficar.

- De jeito nenhum – bem que eu queria, mas minha mãe definitivamente não permitiria. E pensar que ele passou tanto tempo morando lá.

- Então está resolvido? Ele vai lá pra casa quando sair do hospital, certo?

- Por mim, tudo bem. Resta saber se ele vai aceitar.

- Faz o seguinte – Gina começou e eu senti que vinha bomba por aí. Seu olhar era malicioso – Você fala isso para ele como algo concreto sem deixar abertura para escolhas. Quando ele começar a reclamar você avisa para ele que Paul vai se mudar para Carmel. Num instante ele esquece a primeira parte da conversa.

Gina é perversa. Gina é _muito_ perversa. Mas talvez eu seja um pouco pior do que ela porque eu achei uma boa idéia.

Depois que Alicia saiu do quarto eu entrei arrastando Gina comigo que, repentinamente, tinha resolvido comprar algo para beber na lanchonete do hospital. Como assim ela dava as idéias depois queria fugir? Nem pensar.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando entrei no quarto foi me aproximar da cama de Jesse e beijar seus lábios com ternura. Tinha que preparar o terreno antes de jogar a bomba.

Gina sentou no sofá do quarto e tirou a Cosmopolitan da bolsa, se escondendo atrás dela logo em seguida. Eu fiquei na dúvida se puxaria uma cadeira para ficar ao lado da cama dele ou sentaria na cama junto com ele. A segunda opção se tornou a única possível quando ele começou a acariciar minhas costas por cima da blusa, ainda sem interromper o beijo. Ok. Ele está calmo agora. Era a hora.

Sentei na cama ao lado dele e peguei sua mão na minha.

- Então – comecei – daqui a dois dias você vai receber alta.

- Sim. – ele não estava dando muita importância a esse assunto e acariciava minha mão com o polegar.

- Eu estava conversando com Gina agora a pouco sobre isso e nós encontramos uma solução perfeita para o seu problema.

- Eu tenho um problema? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido olhando para mim e para Gina que continuava escondida atrás da revista.

- Não exatamente um problema. Pelo menos não é mais.

- E o que é? – ele perguntou quanto viu que eu hesitava em continuar.

Lembrei do que Gina falou: não dar opções para ele.

- Quando você sair daqui você vai morar com Gina na casa dela. Eles têm um quarto de hóspedes a sua espera e você ficará por lá até encontrarmos um lugar permanente para você ficar. – falei tudo rápido para que ele não me interrompesse.

No começo ele ficou sério como se tentasse entender o significado daquelas palavras. Depois sua expressão se tornou cética, talvez pensando que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira.

- De forma alguma. – foi tudo que ele falou e voltou a acariciar minha mão, dando o assunto por encerrado.

Ele estava muito enganado se pensava que seria tão fácil assim se livrar disso.

- É a melhor maneira, Jesse.

- Claro que não, Suzannah, eu não posso morar com Gina.

- Posso saber por que não? – eu me afastei dele para observá-lo melhor e cruzei os braços na altura dos seios numa atitude clara de desafio.

- Em primeiro lugar, porque ela é mulher.

- Não é como se você fosse atacá-la na calada da noite, certo?

Eu ouvi Gina rir por trás da revista, mas Jesse a ignorou.

- Em segundo lugar – ele continuou, dessa vez um tanto irritado por conta do meu comentário – os pais dela jamais consentiriam com uma loucura dessas. Eles sequer me conhecem.

- Não por isso – Gina finalmente resolveu me ajudar – Eles não vão se incomodar. E eu não falo isso da boca para fora. É um fato – então ela voltou a sumir atrás da revista.

Eu aproveitei o momento que Jesse ficara sem palavras e voltei a sentar ao seu lado pegando sua mão na minha.

- Resolvido esse problema, eu...

- Não está nada resolvido Suzannah. Isso não é certo. – sua voz não estava mais irritada, mas ainda era firme.

- _Resolvido esse problema_ – eu repeti ignorando-o –, tem uma coisinha que eu preciso te contar.

- Nós ainda não terminamos de falar sobre isso.

- Terminamos sim. Então... Advinha quem está se mudando definitivamente para Carmel? – eu perguntei, mas não dei chances dele responder. – Paul Slater.

Eu senti seu corpo ficar rígido ao meu lado e evitei olhar para ele. Cheguei até a prender a respiração esperando sua reação.

- Por que ele está vindo? – ele perguntou com a voz contida. Seu maxilar estava tenso.

- Ele quer te conhecer.

E lá estava a expressão cética de novo no rosto dele.

- Claro. – ele resmungou com ironia.

- É sério, Jesse. – eu não gostava de ver Jesse com ciúmes, ainda mais quando não havia motivos para isso, mas pelo menos ele não estava mais falando sobre ir para a casa de Gina – Paul sempre estudou bastante sobre mediadores e deslocadores e você tem que concordar que aqui em Carmel estão acontecendo muitas coisas sobre isso. Afinal, não é todo dia que um fantasma volta à vida depois de cento e cinqüenta anos.

- É impressão minha ou você está defendendo ele? – Jesse perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu não estou defendendo ninguém. Só estou te explicando como Paul está vendo tudo. Ele está curioso para te conhecer.

- Mas eu não vejo motivos que o faça se mudar. Ele poderia muito bem passar alguns dias e depois voltar para a casa dele.

- É uma decisão dele.

- E você não parece muito incomodada com isso.

- Não inventa de me atacar agora. – eu estava começando a me irritar com a desconfiança dele – Eu não posso proibir Paul de viver onde ele quiser. E além do mais, ele está nos ajudando pra valer. E sem pedir nada em troca.

- Por enquanto.

- Jesse, pára com isso.

- Desculpe, Suzannah – sua voz estava tão irritada quanto a minha –, mas eu não vejo cabimento para isso. Ele flertou com você quando esteve aqui e te beijou a força. Como você quer que eu aceite bem essa mudança? – "Flertou"? Nossa. Eu definitivamente preciso ensinar algumas expressões modernas para Jesse. – Ou você acha que ele mudou o comportamento da água para o vinho?

- Mudando ou não, Jesse, eu estou com você. Eu amo _você_, ok?

- Ok, mas se eu o ver se engraçando para você novamente eu não respondo pelos meus atos.

- Sim senhor! – eu bati continência para ele e me acomodei ao seu lado novamente.

Sabia que aquele assunto ainda iria render muito. Principalmente quando Paul chegasse à cidade.

A tarde passou rápido e o plano de Gina realmente deu certo. Jesse não mencionou mais nenhuma vez o assunto da sua mudança para a casa dela. E tampouco citou o nome de Paul novamente. Ficamos conversando futilidades, às vezes assistindo alguma coisa na televisão. Stephanie apareceu um pouco depois, mas só para bagunçar a lavanderia. De acordo com ela – e Jesse também concordou – era muito divertido fazer lençóis voarem a esmo. No final da tarde Gina voltou para a casa dela e levou Stephanie junto.

Me surpreendi quando retornei do jantar – em companhia de Alicia de novo – e encontrei minha mãe no quarto conversando com Jesse.

- Oi Suzinha – ela me cumprimentou e se levantou para me abraçar assim que entrei no quarto.

- Oi mãe, o que a senhora faz aqui?

- Oras, vim visitá-lo. – ela respondeu apontando para Jesse com a cabeça – e aproveitar para rever minha filhinha. Você não apareceu em casa hoje.

- Eu fui, mas não tinha ninguém. – é claro que eu omiti o fato de que eu tinha torcido para a casa estar vazia.

- Você vai dormir aqui de novo?

- Sim.

- Hum. – ela parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa, mas se conteve – Você já jantou?

- Já. Acabei de voltar da lanchonete.

- Eu ainda não jantei. Vim direto do trabalho. – mais uma pausa com ela decidindo se falava ou não – Você pode me fazer companhia?

O ruim de pedidos de mãe é que não se pode recusar. Quer dizer, até pode, mas fica um peso na consciência.

- Claro mãe. Vai indo que eu vou escovar os dentes e já te alcanço.

Porque antes eu queria saber o que minha mãe tinha falado com Jesse.

- Desembucha. – eu falei assim que minha mãe saiu e eu ouvi seus passos se distanciando no corredor.

- Desembucha? Ah, sim. Soltar o verbo. Falar. – ele repetiu, lembrando da "tradução" que eu tinha lhe dado. – Falar o quê?

- Como o quê? O que você conversou com a minha mãe.

- Ela só queria saber como eu estava. – eu poderia até ter acreditado se ele não tivesse desviado o olhar na hora.

- Ela pode até ter vindo fazer isso, mas não _só_ isso. – eu me aproximei mais da cama e cruzei os braços sobre os seios – Vai, fala!

- Ela queria saber se eu estava melhor e quando saía do hospital. E também saber um pouco mais sobre mim.

- Mas ela já conhece toda a sua história.

- Não foi sobre a minha _pseudo_-história que ela veio perguntar. Ela estava tentando decifrar o meu caráter.

- Como é que é? – eu perguntei rindo.

- Resumindo: ela queria saber se eu sou bom para você. – ele falou dando de ombros.

- Mas quem tem que saber isso sou eu.

- Ela é sua mãe, Suzannah. É normal. E, além do nosso namoro não ter começado de forma muito tradicional, eu sou o seu primeiro namorado.

- Primeiro e único – eu completei – O que mais ela perguntou?

- Coisas que toda mãe pergunta para o namorado da filha.

- Como o quê, por exemplo?

- Se eu amo você...

- Ela já sabe essa resposta.

- Se eu te trato bem...

- Ela não está achando que você é um bruto ou algo do tipo, está?

- Eu não acho que ela esteja preocupada com isso. – ele respondeu com um sorriso – Ela queria saber se eu te respeito como mulher. Se eu conheço os limites.

- Ela queria saber se nós já fizemos sexo? – eu perguntei arregalando os olhos.

- Ela não perguntou com essas palavras, mas sim. Era isso que ela queria saber.

- E o que você disse? – eu duvidava que Jesse tivesse tido coragem para responder a essa pergunta.

- Eu disse que jamais desrespeitaria você.

- Certo, mas você disse que a gente já tinha feito sexo? – eu insisti me aproximando mais.

- Como eu disse, hermosa, ela não fez essa pergunta específica.

- Que ótimo. – eu bufei irritada – Então significa que ela deixou para ser específica comigo.

- E o que você vai dizer?

- Eu não sei, quer dizer, acho que a verdade. Eu já menti demais para ela.

- Eu também não me sinto confortável por mentir tanto para a sua família. – ele admitiu pesaroso – Mas você não acha que ela vai reagir de forma não muito positiva a isso?

- É provável, mas não importa. Uma hora ela se acostuma. Bem, vou lá enfrentar a fera agora.

- Não fale assim da sua mãe, Suzannah – ele me repreendeu sério – Ela só quer seu bem.

- É, eu sei. – eu me inclinei para beijar seus lábios de leve e me afastei indo em direção à porta – Até daqui a pouco.

Quando cheguei à lanchonete minha mãe já estava sentada à mesa com uma bandeja à sua frente.

- Oi mãe, desculpa a demora.

- Sem problemas.

- Como a senhora está? – eu perguntei enquanto sentava a sua frente.

- Bem. – ela respondeu antes de morder o sanduíche – Com saudades.

Chantagem emocional. Minha mãe era muito boa nisso.

- Eu só passei um dia fora, mãe.

- Eu sei, mas eu não acho que eu vá te ver em casa enquanto ele estiver internado, estou certa?

- Acho que sim. – eu admiti como se pedisse desculpas.

- Eu não estou reclamando. – ela se apressou a falar – Eu sei o quanto ele é importante para você, filhinha. Eu só te peço para você não esquecer de todo o resto.

- Eu não esqueci, mãe. É só que nós passamos tanto tempo separados que eu...

- Eu sei – ela me interrompeu gentilmente – Eu sei. E é só por isso que eu não estou te pedindo para ir para casa agora. Você sofreu demais durante esse mês e eu fico muito feliz de te ver sorrindo de novo. – ela me encarava com o olhar maternal – E pensar que um rapaz causou tantas mudanças em você. – era engraçado ouvir minha mãe chamando Jesse de rapaz – Mas ele parece ser uma boa pessoa.

- Ele é. – minha voz estava terna.

- Mas ele não é velho demais para você?

Ah, se ela soubesse.

- Ele tem vinte anos mãe. São só três anos de diferença.

- É, mas você sabe como são os rapazes nessa idade. Olhe só para os seus irmãos.

- A senhora não está comparando Jesse com aqueles dois, está? Até por que eles são mais novos do que Jesse e ainda têm idade mental de um adolescente de 14 anos.

- Bem, talvez Jesse seja um pouco mais maduro do que eles, mas...

- Um pouco, mãe? – eu perguntei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ok, Jesse é bastante maduro para a idade dele, até porque ele passou por muita coisa – ela não fazia idéia do quanto. Mais de cento e cinqüenta anos de experiências de vida –, mas ainda assim, ele é homem. E os rapazes dessa idade não se contentam com as mesmas coisas que satisfazem as jovens da sua idade.

Começou.

- Como assim, mãe? – eu me fiz de desentendida.

Ela parecia determinada a ter aquela conversa, embora parecesse ligeiramente constrangida.

- Ah, Suzinha, nessa idade os homens estão com os hormônios à flor da pele. Só beijar não é suficiente para eles.

- A senhora não vai começar a falar de sexo agora, vai?

Ela se engasgou com o pedaço do sanduíche de queijo que tinha acabado de morder. Depois de beber quase todo o refrigerante ela me encarou séria.

- Há algumas coisas que você precisa saber, então...

- Mãe – eu a interrompi tentando conter um sorriso – Eu já sei tudo sobre sexo desde os meus quinze anos.

- O quê? Como?

- Eu tinha aula de educação sexual na outra escola e a televisão é uma excelente fonte de informações.

- Bem, se é assim então nós podemos pular essa parte, mas ainda assim você precisa aprender a impor os seus limites nessa relação. Você tem que estar ciente que não precisa dizer sim enquanto não se sentir preparada para isso. Não é só porque ele...

- Mãe – eu a interrompi novamente, ansiosa para encerrar logo aquela conversa – Eu já disse sim para ele.

Ela não estava mais mastigando nada, mas ainda assim conseguiu se engasgar. Eu tive que me levantar e bater nas suas costas quando ela começou a ficar roxa. Pensei até que ia ter que chamar um médico. Ainda bem que não seria tão difícil conseguir um ali. Mas ela finalmente voltou a respirar normalmente e o sangue voltou a circular pelo corpo.

Sentei na minha cadeira de frente para ela e esperei a bronca. E esperei. Ela parecia ter dificuldade para articular alguma frase. Duas vezes ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas fechava logo em seguida sem emitir nenhum som. Ela só conseguiu falar depois de respirar fundo duas vezes.

- Vocês já...? – ela perguntou ainda sem conseguir formular uma frase inteira.

Ok. Não foi bem uma pergunta completa, mas o que vale é a intenção.

- Sim.

- Você é louca, Suzannah? – começou o surto – Você é muito jovem! Como você foi cair em uma armadilha dessas. E escondido ainda por cima. Esse rapaz conseguiu virar a sua cabeça totalmente. Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas! E ele me disse que respeitava você. Sei! É esse o respeito que ele conhece?

Eu estava deixando-a desabafar à vontade, mas ela insultar Jesse eu não permitiria.

- Jesse _nunca_ me desrespeitou. – eu falei por entre os dentes, não querendo ser grossa com a minha própria mãe. – Nós transamos sim, mas não apenas por que ele quis. _Eu_ quis.

- Suzannah!

- Isso mesmo, mãe. Eu queria Jesse de todas as formas. Ele sempre me respeitou muito. E no começo ele chegou a me rejeitar várias vezes, justamente porque não queria me forçar a nada, mas era algo inevitável. Nós nos sentimos atraídos pelo outro desde o primeiro dia que nos vimos. Só um toque foi o suficiente para percebermos isso.

Eu sentia meu rosto quente por estar falando essas coisas para a minha mãe, mas eu não podia deixá-la pensando que Jesse era o lobo mau que tinha seduzido a chapeuzinho vermelho. E eu nem me importava de achar que a pervertida da história era eu.

- Você vai para casa comigo agora mesmo mocinha! – seu tom de voz era autoritário e não admitia que eu contestasse.

- Como é?

- É isso mesmo. Arrume suas coisas que você não vai dormir aqui essa noite.

Ah, ela estava muito enganada se achava que eu ficaria na minha e aceitaria tudo numa boa.

- E eu posso saber por quê? – eu me recostei na cadeira e cruzei os braços sobre os seios, totalmente relaxada.

Mas era só pose. Por dentro eu estava quase tendo uma crise nervosa. Se minha mãe me obrigasse a ir para casa, eu não teria escolha.

- Como por quê? Eu não vou permitir que você durma com ele depois de descobrir uma coisa dessas.

- A senhora não está pensando que nós vamos fazer sexo aqui, está? Porque, caso a senhora não tenha reparado, isso aqui é um hospital e Jesse está internado aqui. Ele está machucado.

Tudo bem que isso não nos impedia de dar alguns amassos, mas sexo não ia rolar.

- Ainda assim, Suze, eu quero que você venha pra casa comigo.

Eu não queria ir. Eu não podia deixar Jesse sozinho. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa que fizesse ela enxergar a realidade.

- Mãe, a senhora é uma repórter de televisão atualizada e que lida com muita coisa importante, então a senhora deveria saber que impedir as pessoas de fazer alguma coisa, só faz com que nós desejemos mais aquela coisa.

- Suzannah...

- Eu não vou fazer nada demais com Jesse aqui nesse hospital, mãe. Mas eu não vou mudar o meu relacionamento com ele. Nós nos amamos e vai ser assim para sempre. O fato de termos iniciado a nossa vida sexual não muda nada. E a senhora tentar impedir que fiquemos juntos não vai adiantar de nada.

- Eu não quero impedir o namoro de vocês.

- Então, por que...?

- Ok, Suze, você venceu, pode ficar aqui. – seria ruim eu dar um pulo agora e gritar "viva!"? Melhor me controlar – Pelo menos vocês estão usando camisinha?

Epa. Jesse fantasma não precisava de camisinha. Agora seria diferente. Tudo bem que a gente se amava e ficaríamos juntos para sempre, mas uma gravidez não fazia parte dos meus planos.

- Claro, mãe. – o que mais eu poderia dizer? Que não? Que nunca tinha sido necessário? Não mesmo!

Mas de agora em diante eu usaria. Sem dúvidas. Nada de gravidez!

- Certo. E eu vou marcar uma ginecologista para você. – ela falou de repente.

- Ok. – eu é que não ia reclamar. Só o fato dela ter aceitado a situação já era muito bom. Ela poderia me levar pra dez ginecologistas que eu não iria me opor.

- E para Gina também.

- Como é?

- É claro! Se você já está fazendo essas coisas eu tenho certeza que Gina também está. – minha mãe deu para adivinhar as coisas agora? – Jake não é nenhum santo.

- Então não seria certo levar _ele_ a um urologista? – afinal, ele era o filho e não Gina.

- Eu vou falar para Andy levá-lo. Ele nunca iria comigo.

- Mas Gina...

- Eu sei que ela não é minha filha, mas eu quero levá-la. Os pais dela estão sempre viajando. Alguém tem que cuidar dela. E eu vou fazer isso, quer ela queira ou não.

Isso seria muito estranho, mas eu não acho que Gina iria se opor. Seria bom para nós duas.

Depois disso, nós ficamos apenas falando bobagens até ela ir embora.

Jesse achou divertida a reação da minha mãe. Eu também achei. Não na hora, mas depois que eu contei para ele como tinha sido eu me peguei rindo.

Assim como ontem, nós dormimos juntos, embora essa noite as coisas tenham sido um pouco mais quentes que na noite anterior. Parecia que quanto mais ele se recuperava, mais ousado ele ficava. E eu ainda tinha que me controlar para não ceder ao impulso de atacá-lo ali mesmo. Mas a sensação de ter suas mãos tocando meu corpo me aquecia por inteiro e seu cheiro me deixava inebriada. Do jeito que as coisas andavam entre nós, eu precisaria comprar as camisinhas o quanto antes.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta – ele sussurrou com os lábios roçando no meu pescoço.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas costas até as minhas nádegas e me puxaram para mais perto até que não houvesse espaço algum entre nossos corpos. Foi impossível conter o gemido quando eu senti sua excitação roçando na minha coxa.

Eu fechei os olhos e me concentrei apenas na delícia de ter Jesse colado às minhas formas, recusando-me a perguntar a mim mesma como poderia me permitir me afastar dele.

- Jesse... – eu tentei falar, mas tudo que saiu foi um sussurro.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca, ainda beijando meu pescoço.

Eu ia dizer que ele estava machucado, que aquilo era um hospital, enfim, o que eu tinha dito na noite anterior, mas ele escorregou a mão por baixo da blusa do pijama e começou a deslizar os dedos quentes sobre minha pele nua, me deixando sem palavras.

Minha respiração estava ofegante e eu já não oferecia nenhuma resistência. E Jesse, sentindo isso, passeou com as mãos pelas minhas curvas, subindo mais e tocando meus seios. O toque de Jesse era como chamas que queimavam todo meu corpo, tocando meus mamilos nus e intumescidos. As pontas dos dedos explorando-os eram um desafio. Um desafio à minha sanidade.

- Jesse... – eu sussurrei de novo, dessa vez misturado a um gemido.

- Adoro o jeito como fala meu nome. – sua voz estava rouca e baixa e o hálito dele aquecia minha pele – E adoro as coisas que você provoca em mim. E também adoro o que sinto quando a afago. Amo a maneira como seus seios respondem às minhas carícias.

Ok. Eu não sou de ferro. Como eu poderia resistir a esse homem? Era impossível. Eu tentei ser forte. Juro que tentei. Mas até que não tinha sido tão ruim descobrir que era fraca demais para resistir a ele.

Eu precisava dele. Precisava sentir seu corpo másculo de encontro ao meu sem barreiras. Precisava tocá-lo assim como ele me tocava. Sua mão continuava a massagear meus seios, me fazendo gemer baixinho. Eu também queria proporcionar aquele prazer para ele.

Engolindo toda a vergonha que eu poderia sentir, eu deslizei minha mão até o seu quadril e toquei seu membro rijo por cima da calça do pijama. Seu corpo inteiro se contraiu diante do meu toque e sua mão que estava na minha nuca me puxou para um beijo voraz abafando um gemido rouco que brotou de sua garganta.

Ele pressionou mais seu corpo contra o meu fazendo com que minha mão se apertasse ainda mais em seu membro. Num único movimento ele estava em cima de mim, sua mão deslizando para minha coxa, fazendo com que minhas pernas envolvessem seu quadril. Nessa hora seu corpo ficou imóvel e ele soltou um gemido. Mas não era de prazer. Era de dor.

- Ai, que droga, eu te machuquei. – eu murmurei tirando minha mão do seu corpo.

- Não – sua voz estava fraca e seu maxilar estava rígido – _Eu_ me machuquei. Forcei demais meu corpo.

- Desculpa.

- Não foi culpa sua, hermosa – ele se inclinou novamente sobre mim e me beijou.

Em segundos o beijo se intensificou e suas mãos voltaram a deslizar pelo meu corpo, mas eu não poderia fazer aquilo com ele.

- Jesse, não. – eu pedi e ergui minhas mãos até seus ombros para afastá-lo, mas ele não recuou. Continuou a acariciar meu corpo, deslizando a mão até minha coxa e apertando. – Jesse, por favor. É melhor não.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e, mesmo contra a vontade, voltou para o seu lugar na cama. Seu peito subia e descia rápido enquanto ele tentava normalizar a respiração. Eu estava na mesma situação.

- Desculpa – eu pedi me apoiando no cotovelo para encará-lo –, mas eu não quero que você se machuque mais.

- Eu sei – ele ergueu a mão e acariciou meu rosto gentilmente – Eu acho que perdi o controle.

- Nós dois perdemos. – seu toque no meu rosto, mesmo suave, fazia meu corpo inteiro clamar pelo dele – Mas nós teremos muito tempo quando você sair daqui.

- Eu não vejo a hora!

Nós dois rimos e eu me aconcheguei ao seu corpo, sentindo seus braços me envolverem num abraço. Não demorei muito para dormir.

E quando acordei no dia seguinte a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi: hoje Paul chega a Carmel.

Gina me ligou no começo da manhã para avisar que estava indo buscá-lo no aeroporto e, pelo que ela disse, ele queria ir direto ao hospital para conhecer Jesse. Eu estava muito receosa por conta desse encontro. Não sabia como Jesse iria reagir diante das atitudes de Paul. Tampouco sabia o que Paul poderia fazer. Esperava mesmo que ele tivesse superado aquela atração absurda que ele parecia sentir por mim.

Jesse passara a manhã inteira de mau-humor e quando Gina ligou para mim novamente dizendo que já estava no estacionamento do hospital, ele se calou por completo e passou a contemplar a televisão desligada.

Eu me levantei do sofá onde estivera folheando uma revista, mas antes mesmo que pudesse chegar à porta Jesse me chamou.

- Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou por entre os dentes.

- Vou esperar Gina e Paul.

- Não pode esperar aqui no quarto?

Me controlei para não dar nenhuma resposta desaforada. O que ele pensava que faria? Que eu ia me agarrar com Paul no corredor?

- Posso. – eu murmurei e fui para perto da cama. Me debrucei sobre ele e beijei sua testa. Ele pareceu relaxar um pouco depois disso, mas ficou rígido novamente quando ouvimos uma batida na porta e Gina entrou em seguida, acompanhada de Paul.

- Oi, Paul. – eu o cumprimentei sem sair do lado de Jesse.

- Olá, Suze. Quanto tempo. – ele deu um sorriso exibindo seus dentes brancos e se adiantou alguns passos na minha direção – Não ganho um abraço?


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Jesse ficou ainda mais tenso, mas não falou nada, embora eu soubesse que isso era questão de tempo.

Ao invés de responder eu simplesmente ignorei a ousadia de Paul e me virei para Jesse que já estava se levantando da cama para fazer sabe-se lá o quê. E eu preferia não saber. E eu até esqueci momentaneamente que Paul estava naquele quarto enquanto observava Jesse se levantar. Hoje ele decidira tirar o pijama e vestia uma das roupas que eu tinha comprado. Ele usava uma calça de malha preta com uma camisa cinza, do tipo básica, de algodão. Seus músculos se destacavam, deixando seu peitoral ainda mais glorioso.

- Jesse, esse é Paul – então me virei novamente para Paul, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para desviar meus olhos daquela vista de tirar o fôlego – Paul, esse é Jesse, meu namorado.

Paul estendeu a mão para apertar a de Jesse depois que ele saiu da cama e parou ao meu lado, envolvendo minha cintura com a mão esquerda num gesto possessivo que eu adorei. Jesse retribuiu ao cumprimento, mas logo se desvencilhou, como se aquele contato não lhe agradasse.

- É um prazer te conhecer Jesse. – Paul falou e parecia honesto – Isso que aconteceu com você foi contra tudo que eu já tinha aprendido sobre o assunto. E o que Suze fez também foi incrível – ele agora olhava apenas para mim com um novo sorriso no rosto – Se deslocou para o passado pela segunda vez e ainda trouxe um humano junto. Eu tenho muito que aprender com vocês. – seu sorriso se ampliou ainda mais e eu senti que vinha alguma coisa por aí – Mas antes eu quero saber como você está Suze. Faz tempo que eu não te vejo. E Nós nos demos tão bem da última vez que estivemos juntos. Senti sua falta.

Paul só podia estar brincando, certo? Como é que ele falava uma coisa dessas na frente do meu namorado? E ainda por cima mentir dizendo que tínhamos nos dado bem da outra vez. Como se eu não me lembrasse que ele tinha me agarrado e que eu tinha dado uma tapa nele depois disso. E o pior era Jesse saber disso tudo.

Eu senti sua mão apertando minha cintura de forma involuntária e olhei rapidamente para Jesse apenas para constatar que aquelas palavras tinham atingido-o em cheio. Sua outra mão estava em punho e seu maxilar estava tão rígido que dava para ouvir seus dentes rangendo.

- Paul, isso não tem graça. – quem falou isso foi Gina, me poupando de ser grosseira.

- Desculpe – ele falou ainda rindo e erguendo as mãos em sinal de redenção – Mas eu não sou do tipo que perde as esperanças assim tão fácil.

Num instante Jesse estava parado ao meu lado duro como uma estátua e no segundo seguinte ele tinha avançado para cima de Paul dando-lhe um único soco que o pegou completamente desprevenido e o fez cambalear até o sofá onde caiu pesadamente.

- A única esperança que você vai ter é do meu punho encontrar sua cara novamente se você continuar insistindo em ter alguma coisa com a _minha_ namorada! – Jesse esbravejou e teria partido para cima de Paul novamente se Alicia não tivesse entrado no quarto naquele momento.

Ela estancou na porta quando se deparou com a cena dentro daquele quarto. Eu não sei se ela ficou mais chocada com o fato de Paul estar com o nariz sangrando tanto a ponto de escorrer pela sua camisa branca, ou se por estar óbvio que quem tinha causado aquilo tinha sido o paciente daquele quarto.

O que prevaleceu foi a sua responsabilidade como enfermeira. Sem falar nada ela adiantou-se para Paul para avaliar a gravidade da situação.

- Eu não vou perguntar o que aconteceu aqui porque isso está bem óbvio – ela falou com voz firme – Mas eu só espero que isso não se repita. Isso aqui é um hospital e não um ringue de luta livre. – ela estava com as bandagens nas mãos que iria usar para trocar os curativos de Jesse, mas ela os usou para estancar um pouco o sangue que ainda escorria – Está quebrado. – ela anunciou depois de tocar levemente o local – Venha comigo, por favor.

Ela ajudou Paul a se levantar e os dois saíram do quarto sem mais palavras ou olhares.

- Isso foi... – eu comecei a falar, mas Jesse me interrompeu.

- Me desculpe, hermosa – ele parecia bastante arrependido do que acabara de fazer – Eu sei que não deveria ter batido nele, mas...

- Está tudo bem, Jesse. Você disse que se controlaria até certo ponto. E ele foi além do limite. – eu o tranqüilizei enquanto me aproximava dele e envolvia meus braços no seu pescoço – Ele bem que mereceu. Estava pedindo.

- Paul é um imbecil mesmo! – Gina exclamou – Eu vim o caminho inteiro do aeroporto para cá pedindo para ele ficar na dele e ele ainda foi capaz de fazer isso.

- Desculpe, Gina. Eu sei que ele é seu amigo.

- Nada disso, Jesse. Foi bem feito. Se você não tivesse batido nele, eu teria feito isso.

- Eu também, mas foi bom Jesse ter tomado a iniciativa. O estrago foi maior.

- Foi mesmo. – Gina concordou rindo – Eu acho melhor ir ver como ele está. Ele pode ser um idiota de vez em quando, mas ainda é meu amigo. E eu vou aproveitar para dar uma bronca nele.

- Você se machucou? – eu perguntei assim que Gina saiu do quarto.

- Não.

- O que é isso na sua mão? – eu perguntei quando vi que havia uma mancha vermelha na mão que ele tinha usado para aplicar o soco na cara de Paul.

- Acho que não é meu. – ele falou como se aquilo não fosse importante e foi em direção ao banheiro para lavar a mão. Eu fui junto.

Mas o sangue _era_ dele, nós descobrimos quando ele colocou a mão debaixo do jato de água na torneira da pia. Havia um pequeno corte ali e, apesar de não ser grande ou fundo, sangrava bastante.

- Acho que eu bati forte demais – ele murmurou como se pedisse desculpas.

Gina voltou cerca de uma hora depois com um sorriso estranho e se recusou a dizer o motivo da alegria quando nós perguntamos.

- Paul ainda vai ficar um tempinho na enfermaria. – ela informou depois que desmanchou o sorriso. – O médico já colocou o nariz dele no lugar, mas ainda tá inchado. Ele tá parecendo mais um macaco-narigudo.

- E você deixou ele sozinho? – eu perguntei. Não que isso me incomodasse, mas achei estranho.

- Ah, ele não tá sozinho – ela murmurou e o sorriso voltou aos seus lábios, mas ela desconversou – E ele me expulsou de lá quando eu tentei tirar uma foto dele pra guardar de recordação.

Eu notei que havia mais naquela história do que ela estava contando, mas acabei me distraindo com as mãos de Jesse que acariciavam minha cintura distraidamente.

Ele estava assistindo a um jogo de beisebol que passava na televisão. Nós dois estávamos sentados lado a lado na cama dele, recostados na cabeceira da cama, com seu braço envolvendo minha cintura e sua mão livre acariciava a minha que estava repousada na perna dele.

Apenas para provocá-lo eu subi um pouco mais a mão e apertei sua coxa, roçando as unhas levemente sobre o tecido da calça. Sua mão que estava por cima da minha me deteve no mesmo instante e ele me olhou de soslaio, me repreendendo com o olhar e olhou rapidamente para Gina que estava entretida assistindo ao jogo, esparramada no sofá.

Notei um volume se formando no seu ventre e apertei os lábios para impedir um sorriso.

- Você acha isso bonito, não é? – ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido quando viu a direção do meu olhar.

- É lindo – eu sussurrei em resposta, ainda olhando para lá, subindo minha mão um pouco mais, quase encostando na sua virilha.

Seu corpo se retesou e foi a vez dele de apertar os lábios para abafar um gemido.

Nesse momento o celular de Gina tocou fazendo com que nós dois nos sobressaltássemos. Eu retirei rapidamente minha mão dali e Jesse pegou um dos travesseiros que estava aos pés da cama e colocou no colo.

- Era Paul que estava ligando avisando que havia sido liberado. – Gina informou depois que desligou. – Eu vou levar ele para a casa dele.

- Casa dele? – eu perguntei estranhando aquilo. Desde quando Paul tinha casa ali?

- O avô dele tinha uma casa aqui. Agora é dele.

Logo depois que Gina saiu, Alicia entrou no quarto e estava levemente corada como se tivesse corrido.

- Está tudo bem? – eu perguntei notando-a um pouco esbaforida.

- Sim. Muito trabalho hoje.

Ela começou a preparar os curativos novos que trocaria pelos antigos e hoje eu não saí do quarto. Apenas fui para o sofá para liberar o caminho.

Jesse já estava bem melhor e amanhã receberia alta no final do dia. Eu sabia que quanto mais ele melhorava, mais disposição ele tinha para fazer "coisas". E eu tinha certeza que eu seria punida pelo meu comportamento dessa tarde. E não deu outra.

Assim que me deitei na cama para dormir ao seu lado eu senti sua mão entrando pela minha blusa em direção aos meus seios.

- Você quer me deixar louco, não é? – ele perguntou sem interromper as carícias e me deixando sem fôlego. – Me tocar daquele jeito com sua amiga aqui dentro foi crueldade.

Eu apenas abri um sorriso de menina travessa para ele, sem condições de falar nada. Então sua mão desceu e entrou pelo short do pijama, indo em direção ao centro da minha feminilidade. Eu arqueei meu corpo quando sua mão me tocou por cima da calcinha que já estava úmida.

- Não vai me parar? – ele perguntou maliciosamente intensificando os movimentos.

Por que eu pararia? Aquilo estava tão bom. Ah, é. Ele ainda está machucado.

- Pára. – minha voz parecia mais uma súplica sensual.

- Você quer mesmo que eu pare?

Então sua mão entrou pela minha calcinha, tocando diretamente no meu sexo quente e molhado pelo prazer que ele me proporcionava. Seu dedo entrou rapidamente em mim e ele passou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem e circulares. Eu arqueava meu quadril contra a sua mão querendo mais e mais, incapaz de raciocinar.

- Você _quer_ que eu pare? – ele sussurrou contra meu ouvido, sua respiração contra a minha pele deixando tudo mais intenso.

Se ele parasse agora ele poderia se considerar um homem morto. De novo. Mas é claro que eu não consegui falar isso. Eu mal lembrava do meu nome naquele momento.

- Responde. – ele exigiu ainda contra o meu ouvido.

- Não... pára – eu gemi baixinho, me contorcendo por inteira.

- O quê? Não entendi. – ele me provocava com sua respiração e sua língua agora deslizava pelo meu pescoço.

- Não pára, por favor. – eu implorei.

E ele me atendeu. Seus movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e ele introduziu outro dedo em mim. Eu abri mais as pernas para facilitar o movimento e continuava a arquear meu quadril involuntariamente. Ele me penetrava com três dedos agora e eu já sentia o prazer mais intenso se aproximando.

Seus lábios tomaram os meus, num beijo sôfrego e eu senti o orgasmo me atingindo com força total. Se ele não estivesse me beijando naquele momento, provavelmente alguém teria ouvido os gemidos que brotaram da minha garganta.

Ainda sentia os espasmos percorrendo meu corpo quando ele retirou a mão da minha calcinha e... Céus! Ele lambeu os dedos.

- Gostoso. – ele murmurou com um sorriso torto nos lábios perfeitos e me encarando intensamente.

Tive vontade de bater minha cabeça na parede naquela hora. Esse homem ainda me deixaria insana.

Eu tentei retribuir. Juro que tentei. Mas Jesse deteve minha mão quando percebeu minhas intenções.

- Nós teremos muito tempo quando eu sair daqui. – ele falou, repetindo minhas palavras da noite anterior.

- Você é mau. – eu sussurrei quando ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço.

- Você não gostou? – ele perguntou se afastando de mim para me encarar com um semblante de fingida inocência.

- Se eu gostei? – eu colei meu corpo contra o dele – Se nós não estivéssemos em um hospital eu arrancaria sua roupa agora mesmo. – eu declarei beijando seu pescoço.

Um misto de riso e gemido brotou de sua garganta e ele me pressionou mais contra o seu corpo. Ele afastou meu rosto para que pudesse me olhar nos olhos.

- Você gosta de me torturar. – ele murmurou.

- Não tanto quanto você gosta de me torturar. – foi a minha resposta e em seguida eu o beijei.

Mas antes que aquele beijo pudesse evoluir ainda mais, ele me afastou delicadamente e me aconchegou nos seus braços, pondo-se a acariciar meus cabelos. Apesar de ainda estar desejosa pelo seu corpo, não foi difícil relaxar e logo eu adormeci.

Eu acordei com a sensação de que estava sendo observada.

- Bom dia, hermosa. – Jesse murmurou assim que percebeu que eu despertava.

Eu ergui meu rosto e apoiei no seu peito para poder olhar nos seus olhos negros. Me senti de volta no tempo quando ele ficava me observando dormir.

- Bom dia.

- Hoje é meu último dia aqui. – ele me lembrou enquanto acariciava meu rosto com as costas dos dedos.

O que significava que... Bem, significava que eu precisava comprar logo as camisinhas.

- Nós precisamos conversar sobre essa história de eu ir para a casa de Gina. – ele prosseguiu alheio aos meus pensamentos – Eu não acho isso certo, hermosa.

- Jesse, ela já falou com os pais dela. Não há problema nenhum.

- Eu vejo problema, Suzannah.

- Eu não vou ficar discutindo isso. – eu falei me afastando dele e levantando da cama – Não é nada permanente. É só até acharmos outro lugar para você ficar.

Eu não dei tempo para ele responder mais nada, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de mim. Eu também não queria que ele ficasse na casa de Gina. Queria mesmo que ele ficasse na _minha_ casa. No meu quarto, para ser mais específica. Mas eu sabia que isso seria impossível.

Quando eu saí do banheiro, depois de trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes, Alicia já estava no quarto arrumando o café da manhã na bandeja ao lado da cama.

- Bom dia, Suze – ela me cumprimentou sorridente assim que me viu.

- Bom dia, Alicia. Mais calma hoje? – eu perguntei lembrando da sua agitação no dia anterior.

- Quê? – então ela pareceu lembrar ao que eu me referia e corou – Sim. Claro. Bem... eu tenho... Tenho que ir à enfermaria. Com licença.

Porque ela estava gaguejando? E porque ela corou tanto?

- Falei alguma coisa errada? – eu perguntei encarando Jesse com o cenho franzido depois que Alicia saiu.

- Não que eu tenha notado. – ele respondeu já começando a comer.

Eu me juntei a ele e comemos em silêncio. No final da manhã Gina entrou no quarto, esbaforida e olhou ao redor como se procurasse alguma coisa.

- Cadê ele? – ela perguntou olhando aflita para mim e Jesse que estávamos arrumando as coisas dele.

- Ele quem? – eu perguntei estranhando sua atitude.

- Paul. Pensei que ele estava aqui.

- Não. Porque ele estaria?

- Eu vi o carro que ele alugou no estacionamento.

- Ele não veio aqui.

- E eu espero que ele não venha. – Jesse murmurou sem deixar de colocar as roupas na mala.

Então aquele mesmo sorriso divertido de ontem voltou aos lábios de Gina.

- Ah. – a compreensão apareceu no seu rosto – Acho que sei onde ele está.

- Onde?

- Oi? – ela perguntou se fazendo de surda ou desentendida – Nada não. Pensei alto. E aí Jesse, ansioso pra deixar o hospital?

Mas logo em seguida nós tivemos a surpresa – não sei se agradável – de ver Paul entrando no quarto.

- Antes que alguém venha me bater, eu quero informar que eu vim em paz.

- Você é muito cara de pau, Paul. – Gina exclamou já tentando empurrar ele para fora do quarto.

- Não, é sério, Gina. Eu vim pedir desculpas.

- Quê? – eu e Gina exclamamos juntas.

Aquilo não parecia o tipo de coisa que Paul faria. O sobrenome de Paul era orgulho.

- Qual é! Parem com isso. – ele pediu, terminando de entrar no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. – Eu sei reconhecer quando eu passo dos meus limites.

- Será que sabe mesmo? – Jesse perguntou se adiantando e se aproximando dele com olhar ameaçador.

- Sem brigas, ok? – ele pediu erguendo as mãos – Eu já aprendi a lição. Eu vim aqui te trazer isso. – ele estendeu um envelope amarelo para Jesse. – Recebi hoje de manhã. Está tudo aí dentro.

Mas Jesse não pegou o envelope. Continuou olhando para Paul como se quisesse esganá-lo.

- Essa foi rápida. – Gina murmurou.

- Foi. Eles me deviam um grande favor, então me deram prioridade. – voltou-se para Jesse novamente – Não vai querer? – ele perguntou tornando a estender o envelope na sua direção.

- O que você vai querer em troca disso?

- Jesse, por favor. – eu pedi me interpondo entre os dois. – Nós aceitamos sim, Paul. Obrigada.

Mas antes que eu pudesse pegar o envelope das mãos de Paul, Jesse me deteve.

- Não Suzannah. Eu não vou aceitar ajuda dele enquanto não souber o que ele vai querer em troca.

- Jesse, isso não é hora de ser orgulhoso – eu me virei para ficar de frente para ele – Nós precisamos desses documentos.

- Está tudo bem, Suze – Paul me interrompeu – Eu acho que mereço isso.

- Merece muito mais. – Jesse respondeu por entre os dentes.

- Jesse, por favor.

Que saco! Porque Jesse tinha que bancar o ofendido logo agora? Se Paul resolvesse voltar a ser canalha e se recusasse a nos entregar aqueles documentos nós teríamos sérios problemas.

- Ok, Jesse, você tem razão – Paul exclamou se afastando um pouco e colocando o envelope em cima da mesa ao lado da cama – Quando eu me ofereci para ajudar você eu realmente fiz isso querendo alguma coisa. – ele admitiu e não parecia constrangido com isso – Eu não fiz isso por você, Jesse. Eu fiz pela Suze. Queria que ela ficasse grata comigo para que depois eu pudesse cobrar a gratidão com algum favor particular.

- É muita ousadia sua dizer isso! – Jesse exclamou querendo avançar em cima de Paul novamente, mas eu o detive.

- Paul, vai embora, por favor. – eu implorei não querendo ver mais sangue esparramado ali.

- Não, eu ainda não terminei – e ele teve a coragem de sentar no sofá com se estivesse tudo bem – Eu confesso que essa era a minha intenção inicial. E eu pensava assim até ontem.

- E vai me dizer agora que não pensa mais? – Jesse o desafiou ainda tentando passar por mim.

Sabia que ele não estava fazendo muito esforço porque eu jamais conseguiria detê-lo se ele realmente quisesse.

Gina, que continuava parada ao lado da porta, sentou ao lado de Paul, talvez para protegê-lo.

- De certa forma.

- O que fez você mudar? – eu perguntei mesmo não acreditando totalmente nele.

- Sem contar isso? – ele perguntou apontando para o curativo no nariz. Não estava mais inchado, mas ainda havia uma pequena mancha roxa sob seus olhos. – Tenho esse costume de querer o que não posso ter. Você me rejeitar fez com que me parecesse ainda mais atrativa. Um desafio.

Gina lhe deu um soco no ombro fazendo ele se encolher.

- Ai.

Jesse tentou se desvencilhar dos meus braços de novo, dessa vez usando mais força.

- Paul, se você está tentando melhorar sua situação aqui, não está indo muito bem.

- Ok, ok. – ele ergueu as mãos ainda sem se levantar do sofá – Eu já disse que não quero brigar. É só que eu não gosto de perder, mas eu percebi que eu nunca fui considerado jogador pra começo de conversa. Então eu estou desistindo de jogar.

- Você o quê? – eu perguntei perplexa.

- Isso mesmo. Eu não vou mais atrapalhar vocês dois. – ele deu de ombros de maneira displicente – Tô caindo fora.

- Vai sair da cidade? – Jesse perguntou esperançoso parando um pouco de tentar forçar passagem.

- Hum... não. Eu tenho interesses na cidade. Mas – ele continuou quando viu que Jesse interpretou aquilo errado – não tem nada haver com vocês dois. Embora eu ainda queira aprender mais com o que aconteceu com vocês. Mas só se permitirem. Não vou forçar a barra.

Eu sabia o quanto Paul poderia ser prepotente e para ele estar agindo dessa forma alguma coisa tinha acontecido. E eu não me refiro apenas ao soco que ele tinha recebido.

Foi nesse momento que Alicia entrou no quarto empurrando o carrinho como almoço. Teria sido uma coisa completamente normal se ela não tivesse corado intensamente quando viu que Paul estava no quarto. Ou se Paul não tivesse se levantado e ido até ela, ajudando-a a trazer o carrinho para dentro.

Eu não estava acreditando no que eu estava vendo. Não poderia ser isso, poderia? Eu devia estar imaginando coisas. Mas foi só eu dar um rápido olhar para Gina para confirmar aquela história. Ela observava os dois com os lábios pressionados para conter um sorriso. Aquele mesmo sorriso divertido.

Alicia e Paul? Meu Deus, esse mundo está perdido. Paul era um cafajeste de marca maior e estava dando em cima de Alicia. E ao que parecia, ela estava gostando. Mas provavelmente, apenas porque ela não conhecia o verdadeiro caráter dele. Alicia era uma pessoal maravilhosa e eu não permitiria que Paul fizesse isso com ela.

Esperei Alicia sair do quarto e me virei furiosa para ele.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- O que foi que eu fiz? – ele perguntou realmente surpreso com a minha pergunta.

- Você tá dando em cima dela.

Acho que ele ainda pensou em me desmentir, mas pareceu mudar de idéia na última hora.

- E o que você tem haver com isso?

Eu realmente não tinha nada que ficar me metendo na vida deles, mas ainda assim eu me sentia na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa.

- Alicia é legal, Paul. Você não a merece.

- Novamente, Suze: isso não é da sua conta. – ele estava sério.

- Paul, não que eu ache ruim você desviar suas atenções da minha namorada – Jesse falou envolvendo minha cintura com um braço –, mas não acho correto você ficar iludindo uma garota doce com Alicia. Ela merece mais que um homem _bajo_ como você.

Eu deveria ficar com ciúmes por Jesse chamar Alicia de "garota doce", certo? Mas eu não estava. Porque Alicia era isso mesmo. Doce, gentil, alegre e prestativa.

- Ok. Eu não faço idéia do que isso signifique, mas tenho certeza que não foi um elogio. – ele se afastou do carrinho e voltou a sentar no sofá ao lado de Gina que permanecia em silêncio – E antes que vocês comecem a me insultar num idioma que eu entenda eu vou logo avisando que Alicia sabe como eu sou. Sobre o que eu vim fazer aqui. Quer dizer, a parte de eu ter vindo aqui querendo roubar Suze de você.

- Você falou isso para ela? – eu perguntei com um visível tom de sarcasmo.

- Falei. – ele respondeu honestamente – Quando eu saí daqui do quarto ontem eu estava furioso e acabei descontando nela. Falei coisas horríveis sobre você. – ele falou apontando para Jesse – Te chamei de tudo menos de santo e, sabe, não foi muito legal escutar um sermão de uma enfermeira, mas foi o que acabou acontecendo. – ele falava aquilo com certo tom de constrangimento – Ela me deu uma bronca daquelas. Parecia até uma mãe brigando com o filho. E olha que minha mãe nunca me chamou a atenção daquele jeito. Confesso que fiquei sem graça. E acabei gamando.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – eu exclamei.

- Ah, ele está sim. – Gina respondeu sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Eu vi com meus próprios olhos. Até fiquei com medo de Alicia. Nunca pensei que ela pudesse ser tão firme daquele jeito. Foi constrangedor.

- E onde está a parte em que ela correspondeu a você? – Jesse perguntou acreditando tanto naquela história quanto eu.

- Deixa eu contar, deixa eu contar! – Gina agitava a mão no ar como uma criança pequena. – Por favor.

- Tanto faz. – Paul murmurou dando de ombros.

- Foi engraçado de se ver. – ela começou – Embora ele não soubesse que eu estava vendo. Quando eu escutei a discussão eu me escondi num canto. Quando Alicia terminou de falar, Paul ficou meio aparvalhado. Então ele a beijou. Assim do nada! E sabe o que ela fez? Ela deu uma tapa na cara dele.

- Isso me lembra alguma coisa. – eu murmurei tentando conter um sorriso.

- Com a diferença que ela gostou. – ele retrucou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Pior é que gostou mesmo. – Gina confirmou quando viu minha cara de descrença – Porque ela o beijou depois da tapa. E olha que ele ainda estava com o nariz inchado. Mas gosto não se discute.

- Rolou mais faíscas do que quando eu te beijei. – ele falou olhando para mim.

- Eu não senti nada.

- Eu senti. – ele retrucou – Calma aí, Jesse – ele falou rapidamente quando viu que Jesse não tinha gostado nada de saber aquilo – Eu já disse que estou pulando fora. Ela é toda sua agora.

- Ela _nunca_ foi sua. – ele falou por entre os dentes.

- Eu sei. Agora eu sei disso. – ele levantou do sofá e, corajosamente, se aproximou de Jesse e estendeu a mão – Amigos?

Ele olhou para aquela mão estendida na sua direção e não parecia muito disposto a aceitar o cumprimento.

- Ainda não. – ele respondeu por fim – Não enquanto eu não me convencer que você possa ter mudado um pouco.

- O único interesse que eu ainda tenho com a sua namorada é o fato dela ser uma deslocadora. Nada mais.

- Quando eu me sentir convencido eu respondo se seremos amigos ou não.

- Uma trégua então. – ele sugeriu ainda com a mão estendida.

E dessa vez Jesse a apertou.

- Certo.

- Jesse, seu almoço vai esfriar. – eu o lembrei querendo encerrar logo aquele assunto.

Nossa! Como eu estava me sentindo leve agora. Sem esse clima de briga constante pairando sobre as nossas cabeças.

- Será que a gente pode pedir o almoço aqui no quarto? – Gina perguntou se adiantando para o telefone. – Eu tô com preguiça de ir até a lanchonete.

- Acho que pode. Mas a comida que vai vir é a da copa. Não é tão boa quanto a comida da lanchonete.

- Uma vez só não mata. – ela respondeu com o cardápio na mão. – Posso pedir para vocês também?

- Pode. – eu e Paul respondemos juntos.

Dez minutos depois o almoço chegava e nós nos pusemos a comer em silêncio. Finalmente o assunto havia se encerrado e a paz parecia reinar a nossa volta.

- O médico já falou a que horas você vai receber alta, Jesse? – Gina perguntou enquanto comia sua sobremesa.

- Entre quatro e cinco da tarde.

Paul, que ainda estava comendo, se engasgou de repente. Depois de se recuperar da tosse ele nos encarou com um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Tive uma idéia.

- E precisava se engasgar? – Gina perguntou estendendo um guardanapo na sua direção.

- Eu fiquei surpreso com a idéia que eu tive.

- Nossa, sinto que vem bomba por aí.

- Jesse – ele chamou, ignorando o comentário –, Gina me falou que você não havia gostado muito da idéia de ir morar na casa dela.

- E ainda não gosto, mas...

- Jesse, por favor, não começa. – eu pedi.

- Eu tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer. – Paul anunciou e nós ficamos em silêncio esperando – Porque você não vai morar na minha casa?

Agora o silêncio que se seguiu não foi de espera, mas de perplexidade. Todos ali estavam chocados demais para falar alguma coisa.

- Não me olhem com essa cara! – Paul pediu dividido entre risonho e chateado – Eu disse que eu também fiquei surpreso. Mas achei uma boa idéia.

- Porque eu faria isso? – Jesse perguntou com o cenho franzido, despertando do transe.

- É melhor do que ficar na casa dela, não acha? – Paul falou apontando para Gina com certo desdém.

- Ei, qual é o problema com a minha casa? – Gina perguntou indignada.

- Além de você ser mulher? – ele perguntou com sarcasmo – Eu moro sozinho, você não.

- Mas ela é minha amiga, você não. – Jesse retrucou de imediato.

- Mas seria uma boa forma de iniciarmos nossa amizade. Assim você vai poder observar meu comportamento e dizer se podemos ser amigos ou não.

- Porque eu ainda acho que tem alguma coisa por trás disso? – Jesse comentou desconfiado.

Eu confesso que também achava aquilo estranho. Mesmo Paul parecendo sincero ao dizer que havia desistido de dar em cima de mim, ainda era estranho ele chamar Jesse para morar na sua casa. E um novo olhar para Paul confirmou as suspeitas. Ele realmente tinha uma segunda intenção naquilo tudo.

- O que você está aprontando, Paul?

- Porque vocês têm sempre que pensar o pior de mim?

- Fala logo Paul – Gina insistiu, também percebendo as intenções do amigo.

- Até você, Gina? – ele perguntou tentando se fazer de vítima. Não deu muito certo. – Ok, ok. Eu me rendo. Meu avô estava escrevendo um livro sobre o mundo dos mediadores e deslocadores, principalmente sobre os deslocadores, mas ele não conseguiu terminar. Na verdade, nem chegou à metade. E eu achei que... bem, com você lá – ele falou apontando para Jesse –, Suze estaria lá também. Fonte de informação direta, sabe como é. Mas, repetindo, eu só iria querer informações, mais nada.

- Paul, você já sabe tanto quanto eu sobre esse assunto.

- Não sei nem metade. Eu preciso de experiências de vida, exemplos. Eu quero seguir a mesma linha de raciocínio do meu avô.

- E seria apenas isso? – Jesse perguntou ainda não completamente satisfeito.

- Hum... não. – Paul admitiu por fim – Eu também quero escrever sobre o único fantasma que voltou a vida. – Jesse apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha – Você deve ter visto coisas incríveis nesses cento e cinqüenta anos. E você foi o único aqui que já passou por todos os estágios da vida. Meu avô nunca pensou em escrever sobre isso. Ele nunca imaginou que isso seria possível.

- Você quer escrever sobre a minha vida? – Jesse perguntou sarcástico.

- Sobre a sua morte, para ser mais específico. – ele o corrigiu – Você ficou morto muito tempo, aprendeu muita coisa sobre os dois mundos, deve ter ficado muito mais forte que muitos fantasmas que eu já conheci.

- Ele tá tentando te bajular, Jesse. – Gina informou e acabou ganhando um beliscão no braço. – Que é? Você está mesmo!

- Ok, eu estou. – Paul admitiu com um sorriso travesso no rosto – Está dando certo?

- Não muito. – Jesse respondeu contrariado.

Acho que, assim como eu, ele achava uma boa idéia ele ir morar com Paul, mas ainda era tudo muito recente. Acho que ele estava inseguro se acreditava ou não em Paul.

- Ah, qual é, Jesse! Eu não mencionaria nomes nem nada que pudesse identificar nenhum de vocês. Não é nem um livro que eu queira publicar. É mais uma coisa para juntar as informações que eu já tenho. Mas se alguém se interessar em publicar, tanto faz. Ninguém nunca chegou tão perto de entender o mundo dos mortos quanto eu. Imagina só quão importante não seriam essas descobertas.

- Ah, chegamos ao ponto que interessava. – Jesse exclamou de repente. O que ele tinha entendido que eu não tinha? – Glória. Tudo o que você quer é para ter isso, não é? _Glória_!

Paul pareceu surpreso com isso. Mas ao mesmo tempo constrangido.

- E se for? – ele o desafiou com expressão altiva – Que mal tem nisso?

- Mal nenhum. Mas eu sabia que algum interesse pessoal você teria nisso. É sempre você em primeiro lugar.

- Meu avô foi ridicularizado pela sociedade quando tentou provar a existência de mediadores e de vida após a morte. – Paul agora parecia realmente irritado – Ele me ensinou tudo que eu sei e eu tive que fingir para o resto da minha família imbecil que não acreditava nele. Tratar ele como meu pai o tratava: como um velho gagá. O mínimo que eu posso fazer por ele é restaurar a sua honra.

- Honra? E desde quando você sabe o que é honra. – Jesse o interrompeu com desdém.

- Eu posso não ser um perfeito cavalheiro como você é – Paul, embora falando com a voz carregada de ironia, parecia sincero –, mas meu avô era. E eu quero ter o gostinho de jogar na cara do meu pai que ele não é metade do homem que meu avô foi um dia.

- Você faria isso com seu pai? – Jesse perguntou incrédulo.

- Não fiz ainda por falta de provas.

- Mas ele é o seu pai.

- E o meu avô era o pai dele. Isso não o impediu de tratá-lo como um velho senil.

Aquela lógica de Paul parecia fazer sentido para mim. Não que isso o tornasse uma pessoa íntegra, afinal ele pensava em humilhar o próprio pai, mas ele estava fazendo isso pelo avô. Ok. Não apenas pelo avô, mas ainda assim contava alguma coisa.

- Você faz o que quiser com a sua vida, mas tenha certeza que no final das contas isso não vai ser tão prazeroso quanto você está pensando que será. – Jesse o aconselhou sério – Família é uma das coisas mais importante que temos na vida.

- Todos os membros da minha família juntos não têm nem metade da importância que uma única amizade tem para mim. Os tempos mudaram Jesse. As famílias não são mais unidas como eram antigamente.

- Eu ainda acho que você vai se arrepender de fazer isso.

- Certo, pode até ser, mas o arrependimento será só meu. – ele parecia ter encerrado aquela conversa – Então, já tomou sua decisão?

Jesse olhou para mim como se pedisse minha opinião sobre tudo aquilo. Eu realmente não tinha uma.

- Você faz o que achar melhor, Jesse. A decisão é sua.

Então ele olhou para Gina da mesma forma.

- Você é quem sabe, Jesse. – ela falou dando de ombros.

- Você não vai ficar chateada se eu não for para a sua casa? – ele parecia receoso de magoá-la por escolher morar com alguém que mal conhecia.

- Só se você começar a agir igual a ele. – ela respondeu tentando fazer graça.

- Não há perigo disso acontecer. – ele afirmou com um sorriso.

- Hei, olha como fala de mim.

Então estava decidido. Nós agora estávamos todos indo para a casa de Paul, ele no carro dele e eu e Jesse no carro de Gina. Chegamos a uma impressionante construção de dois andares, na lateral de um penhasco perto da praia de Carmel. Era feita quase toda de vidro, para aproveitar a vista do oceano e do pôr-do-sol.

Paul estacionou seu carro novo, um Maserati Quattroporte, conforme Gina me informara quando eu perguntei, em uma das quatro vagas da garagem e Gina fez o mesmo. Eu nem quis saber quanto poderia ter custado aquele carro, mas tinha certeza que estava fora do meu alcance como mera mortal.

Subimos em silêncio pelos degraus de cimentos até a larga porta de vidro da entrada da casa. Lá dentro estava tudo fresco e silencioso. A decoração era do tipo moderna, tudo era liso demais, novo demais e impessoal demais.

Paul nos guiou por uma escada circular de aço que ia da porta da frente até a cozinha hi-tech, onde instrumentos brilhavam agressivamente.

- Querem beber alguma coisa? – ele perguntou abrindo a enorme geladeira.

Todos nos decidimos por refrigerante e eu fiquei observando enquanto Jesse bebia aquele líquido pela primeira vez. Ele fez uma careta estranha, provavelmente estranhando o gás da bebida, mas pareceu aprovar depois de alguns goles. Seguimos pelo corredor e paramos em frente a uma porta.

- Esse será o seu quarto, Jesse – ele informou abrindo a porta.

O quarto era umas cinco vezes maior que o meu e a cama era enorme, do tipo king-size. Como o resto da casa, tudo era muito liso e moderno, com muito metal e vidro. Até as estantes com livros antigos eram de metal. Tudo era muito frio, mais parecido com um quarto de hotel. Mas através das enormes janelas panorâmicas era possível ser ver o céu azul e abaixo o mar azul mais escuro. A vista era de tirar o fôlego.

Jesse também parecia estar pensando o mesmo que eu quanto à impessoalidade do aposento, mas não comentou nada.

- Meu quarto é no final do corredor – Paul informou – Fiquem à vontade para desfazer as malas. Eu preciso fazer uma ligação.

Ele saiu com Gina em seu encalço dizendo que precisava de outra lata de refrigerante. Ficamos sozinhos naquele quarto enorme sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Eu me lembrei que ainda havia algumas sacolas de roupas que eu havia comprado para Jesse e que estavam escondidas dentro do meu guarda-roupa. Tinha que dar um jeito de trazê-las.

Jesse pegou a mala que estava no chão e levou até uma das portas que deveria ser o closet. Eu fui junto.

- Você está calado. – eu comentei abraçando-o por trás, envolvendo sua cintura e descansando meu rosto nas suas costas.

- Eu ainda não sei se tomei a decisão certa. – ele se voltou para ficar de frente para mim e me abraçou também. – Não sei se um dia vou conseguir ser amigo dele.

- Desde que vocês não se matem.

Eu apoiei meu queixo no seu peito para poder olhar nos seus olhos negros. Ele me encarava com intensidade e eu podia sentir seu coração disparando contra o meu rosto.

- Eu te amo, hermosa – ele sussurrou se inclinando para me beijar.

Eu fechei os olhos ao sentir os lábios quentes e macios cobrir os meus. Fui envolvida por uma onda de calor ao sentir as mãos másculas deslizar pelas minhas costas, perdendo-me em suas carícias. Ele aprofundou o beijo ao me ouvir gemendo baixinho e suas mãos entraram pela minha blusa, tocando a pele nua e me fazendo arquear contra o seu corpo.

Uma batida na porta se fez ouvir e nós nos separamos assustados com o barulho. Eu havia me esquecido onde estávamos. Saí do closet deixando Jesse lá se recompondo enquanto eu ia abrir a porta.

Paul estava lá, ainda com o telefone no ouvido e pediu para a pessoa com quem ele falava esperar.

- O que acha de um programa de casais? – ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Como é?

- Gina já concordou. Ela está ligando para o seu irmão para chamar ele. E então? Está dentro?

- Fazer o quê?

- Jantar. Topa?

- Não sei, Paul...

- Vamos lá, Suze – Paul pediu diminuindo o tom de voz e afastando mais o celular – Quebra esse galho pra mim. Alicia não quer sair só comigo. E ela ver que já está tudo bem entre nós pode contar uns pontos para a minha pessoa. Por favor – ele tornou a pedir – tudo por minha conta. Pra compensar o favor. Por favor.

- Mas você vai se comportar?

- Claro. Palavra de escoteiro.

- Você foi escoteiro?

- Não. Mas o que vale é a intenção.

- Tudo bem. – eu respondi rindo – Mas eu preciso ir em casa para trocar de roupa.

- Eu te levo. – Gina anunciou aparecendo no longo corredor – Também tenho que ir em casa. Mas a gente tem que ir agora ou vai ficar muito tarde.

- Ok.

Eu tornei a entrar no quarto e encontrei Jesse ainda no closet guardando as poucas roupas que havia naquela mala.

- Vamos jantar em casais – eu anunciei empolgada. – E finalmente você vai provar comida de verdade.

- Jantar aonde? – ele perguntou terminando de guardar a última peça e se voltando para me olhar de frente.

- Não sei. – eu me aproximei mais e envolvi seu pescoço com os braços – Tenho que ir agora para me arrumar. A gente se vê daqui a pouco.

Eu o beijei rapidamente porque Gina já estava me chamando no andar de baixo. Eu estava ansiosa para esse jantar. Ainda nem havia falado com a minha mãe sobre isso e nem sabia se ela iria me autorizar a sair à noite na hora do jantar, mas Jake já havia confirmado que iria então ela não teria argumentos para me impedir.

E ela não impediu. Agiu normalmente como se não fosse a primeira vez que eu sairia com meu namorado. Ok. Para ela não era a primeira vez. Mas eu achava que ela não tinha impedido porque Jake iria junto então eu não ficaria a sós com Jesse em nenhum momento.

Eu tomei banho e sequei os cabelos com cuidado até que ficassem completamente lisos. Apliquei uma maquiagem leve e escolhi um vestido verde de tecido leve. Eu nunca havia usado aquele vestido antes e agora encontrara a oportunidade. Ele era frente única e batia na metade das coxas sem ser muito colado. Era sensual, mas não vulgar. Perfeito! Calcei sandálias de salto não muito alto da mesma cor do vestido e coloquei maquiagem, documentos e celular numa bolsa de mão e desci as escadas. Eu iria com Jake e ele já estava me esperando na sala. Seu queixo pareceu cair quando ele me viu.

- Você não vai assim, vai? – ele perguntou ficando de pé em um pulo.

- O que tem? – eu dei uma volta completa para que ele visse minha roupa por inteiro na hora que minha mãe e Andy saíram da cozinha.

A reação de Andy foi igual à de Jake, mas ele não falou nada. Minha mãe abriu um sorriso que parecia que rasgaria seu rosto.

- Filhinha você está linda! – ela exclamou e me abraçou com cuidado para não amarrotar o tecido.

- A senhora vai deixar ela sair assim, mãe? – Jake reclamou apontando para o meu vestido.

Eu ainda não me acostumara de ouvir os três chamando a minha mãe de "mãe".

- Qual é o problema? Ela está maravilhosa.

- O problema é que falta a parte de baixo da roupa. – ele reclamou.

- Ciúmes entre irmãos é uma coisa normal – David falou sabiamente enquanto descia as escadas – Na verdade, esse é um caso típico de irmão mais velho sendo super protetor com a irmã mais nova. Estatísticas confirmam que sete em cada dez famílias americanas...

- Ok, ok, David, já entendemos. – Jake o interrompeu – Vamos então? Espero que leve um casaco.

- A noite está quente. Não vou precisar.

Eu virei às costas para ele, jogando o cabelo para fazer charme e fui em direção à porta na hora que Brad entrou.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou assim que me viu, parando no meio da porta – Cadê a roupa?

- Não enche! – eu passei por ele, empurrando-o para o lado, sem falar mais nada e esperei por Jake ao lado do carro.

Eu não me importava com a opinião deles. Eu havia me olhado no espelho antes de sair e sabia que estava bem. E minha mãe confirmou isso. Restava apenas saber o que Jesse acharia.

Jake saiu de casa e Andy veio junto e se aproximou de mim com uma expressão estranha.

- Sabe, Suze – ele começou e parecia inseguro, tímido –, eu estava pensando em fazer um almoço amanhã. Um churrasco. Como despedida das férias de vocês.

- Legal.

- Você pode convidar seu namorado se quiser. Seria como as boas vindas dele à família.

Ah, aí estava o motivo da insegurança. Confesso que eu fiquei emocionada com a atitude dele.

- Obrigada, Andy, tenho certeza que ele vai adorar.

No caminho até o restaurante, Jake ficou em silêncio, para minha sorte. Paul havia combinado de jantarmos no Bistrô Giovanni. Era um restaurante italiano que eu nunca tinha ido antes, mas que era famoso pelas massas mais gostosas da região.

O carro de Paul já estava estacionado próximo ao restaurante quando chegamos ao local. Quando entramos no restaurante demos o nome de Paul e a maître nos levou a uma mesa na varanda que ficava de frente para o mar. O local era todo fechado por vidros para não congelar os clientes e proporcionar uma vista fantástica.

Alicia também estava lá sentada ao lado de Paul. Era uma mesa circular para seis pessoas e Jesse estava de costas para a entrada, mas se virou quando Paul murmurou alguma coisa. Eu consegui ver o brilho nos seus olhos mesmo à distância. Ele se levantou conforme eu me aproximava e agora estávamos frente a frente. Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo, avaliando cada detalhe, causando uma reação imediata em mim. Sua mão me puxou com delicadeza pela cintura até quase juntar nossos corpos.

- Você está linda. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

E eu que pensava que aquele arrepio que subia pelo meu corpo era devido ao fato dele ser fantasma. Mas não. Lá estava aquela mesma sensação novamente. Pernas bambas, falta de ar, coração disparado e completo esquecimento de todo o resto.

Quando eu consegui voltar à mim e lembrei de cumprimentar Alicia e apresentá-la a Jake. Gina chegou logo em seguida pedindo desculpas pelo atraso e logo deu um beijo nojento no meu irmão. Ok. Nojento para mim.

- Você também está lindo – foi a minha vez de sussurrar no seu ouvido quando todos já estavam sentados e começavam a fazer os pedidos.

Jesse vestia uma calça jeans escura com camisa social azul dobrada até os cotovelos. Sexy demais para minha cabeça. Os dois primeiros botões estavam abertos e os demais pareciam implorar para ter o mesmo destino.

A distribuição dos lugares ficou assim: Jesse à minha direita, Gina à esquerda, Jake do seu lado e Paul do lado de Jesse. Alicia ficou entre Jake e Paul, imediatamente à minha frente e eu pude ver que ela, apesar de bastante tímida, parecia estar gostando da companhia de Paul. Eles não haviam trocado nenhum beijo durante o jantar, mas suas mãos passaram quase o tempo todo entrelaçadas. O ruim de sentar ao lado de Gina é que eu tinha que fingir que não via a mão boba de Jake em sua perna a todo instante.

Eu, Jesse, Alicia e Paul escolhemos _penne_ à bolonhesa e Gina e Jake se decidiram por _fettuccine_ ao molho branco. A comida de lá era realmente divina.

- Ok, hermosa, você tem razão – Jesse comentou apenas para que eu ouvisse depois da primeira garfada –, comida de hospital não é boa.

- E você ainda vai provar o famoso churrasco do meu padrasto – eu o informei lembrando do convite de Andy – ele te chamou para almoçar lá em casa amanhã.

Eu sabia que Jesse iria gostar da notícia. Ele sempre fizera questão de ser aceito pela minha família e agora tudo estava se tornando realidade.

Seu sorriso foi aumentando gradativamente como se ele estivesse absorvendo aquela novidade com calma para apreciar o seu significado. Lentamente ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus e o toque foi tão suave e gentil que levou borboletas ao meu estômago.

Voltamos a comer sem falar nada e eu fingi que não vi seus olhos marejados.

O resto da noite transcorreu muito bem. Paul estava tão concentrado em agradar Alicia que até esqueceu de ser desagradável. Conversamos sobre assuntos diversos, rimos, comemos. Ouso dizer que aquela foi a noite em que eu mais me diverti em saídas com os amigos.

O clima do casal ao meu lado havia esquentado e eu já não era a única que percebia as mãos bobas por baixo da mesa. Em uma das famosas ida ao banheiro entre garotas, eu, Gina e Alicia aproveitamos para retocar a maquiagem e fofocar.

- O que você queria? – Gina exclamou quando eu mencionei as carícias que ela estava trocando com meu irmão – Todo esse tempo em que você estava no hospital com Jesse nós mal nos vimos. Eu não tinha motivos para dormir na sua casa sem você estar lá.

- Gina, eu já te disse que minha mãe já sabe que você e Jake iniciaram a vida sexual.

- Eu sei, mas ainda assim é estranho.

- Ah, e por falar nisso, ela marcou consulta no Ginecologista para a segunda depois da aula.

Voltamos para a mesa com Alicia à frente corada até a raiz dos cabelos. Ela se mantivera calada enquanto eu e Gina conversávamos e eu me perguntava se ela era virgem. Ao que tudo indicava ela era sim, mas nossa amizade ainda não chegara ao nível que me dava liberdade para perguntar isso.

Já passava das onze quando Paul pediu a conta.

Nós convidamos Paul e Alicia para o churrasco de amanhã, mas ela estaria trabalhando e Paul não quis ir sem ela.

Jake iria dormir na casa de Gina e ele estava falando que me deixaria em casa antes de ir para a casa dela quando pareceu ter uma idéia melhor.

- Jesse – ele o chamou quando já estávamos em frente ao restaurante – Você sabe dirigir?

- Sim.

_Quê?_

- Sua carta está válida?

Aí também já era demais.

- Está.

_Como é?_

- Você pode levar Suze para casa? – ele perguntou estendendo as chaves do seu carro – Amanhã você me devolve o carro no almoço.

- Claro.

_Oba!_

Eu e Jesse sozinhos em um carro? Não poderia querer mais nada.

Esperei que estivéssemos dentro do carro para satisfazer minha curiosidade.

- Desde quando você sabe dirigir? – perguntei enquanto o observava colocar a chave na ignição.

- Você não acha que eu passei esses cento e cinqüenta anos apenas vendo o tempo passar, acha? – ele respondeu com um sorriso colocando o carro em movimento – E Paul realmente conseguiu todo tipo de documentação que eu possa precisar.

- Você dirige bem. – eu comentei quando o carro já estava em movimento.

- Obrigado. – ele passou a mão livre nos cabelos e me olhou meio de lado – Eu já falei que você está linda? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Falou. – respondi ficando com a boca seca de repente.

- Esse... vestido ressaltou a cor dos seus olhos.

Não entendi o motivo da paradinha antes da palavra "vestido".

- Alguma coisa errada com a minha roupa?

- Nada. Só... foi muito difícil manter as mãos longe de você essa noite. – porque ele tinha que falar isso com essa voz sensual?

- Não precisava manter. – eu devolvi me virando na sua direção fazendo com que o vestido subisse um pouco mais.

Ele olhou naquela direção e eu fiquei feliz de vê-lo engolindo em seco.

- Hermosa, eu estou dirigindo. – ele me repreendeu sem muita convicção.

- Eu não.

Me inclinei na sua direção até que meus lábios encostassem no seu pescoço. Senti os pêlos arrepiarem naquela região e ele comprimiu os lábios inclinando a cabeça para trás. Uma mão saiu do volante e deslizou pela minha coxa, subindo cada vez mais.

- Pare de me provocar, Suzannah – ele pediu com a voz tão rouca que era quase um rugido.

- Você começou. – eu o acusei mordiscando o lóbulo da sua orelha fazendo-o fechar os olhos de prazer.

- Eu ainda preciso manter os olhos na estrada. Você não quer causar um acidente, quer?

Eu me afastei com relutância e coloquei o vestido no lugar. Um acidente naquele momento não seria bem vindo.

- Para onde nós estamos indo?

- Como para onde? – ele perguntou como se a minha pergunta não fizesse o mínimo sentido – Para a sua casa.

- Por quê?

- Porque é onde você mora.

Jesse e sua lógica inquestionável.

- Pensei que você fosse me levar a um lugar onde pudéssemos ficar sozinhos.

Eu não falei nada demais, falei? Então porque ele apertou o volante com tanta força e passou a respirar com tanta dificuldade?

Fizemos o resto do caminho em silêncio. Não por ter ficado um clima estranho entre nós, mas porque palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Ele estacionou em frente à entrada de carros e desligou o carro antes de se voltar para mim.

- A que horas devo chegar amanhã?

- Acho que por volta das onze está bom.

Eu dei uma rápida olhada para a minha casa para constatar que todas as luzes estavam apagadas.

- Seu padrasto foi muito gentil em me convidar.

- É, ele foi sim. Mas ele gostou de você. Na verdade, toda minha família gostou.

- Você tem uma família incrível.

- Eu sei. – eu o encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Você vai continuar falando da minha família ou vai me beijar?

Eu não precisei falar uma segunda vez. Ele me puxou pela nuca e nossos lábios se encontraram sedentos. Logo eu estava sentada em seu colo, seu braço apoiando minhas costas, presa entre seu peito e a direção. Tomei cuidado para não encostar na buzina sem querer e acordar todos na casa. Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse me empolgar, ele me afastou ainda me mantendo em seus braços.

- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui – ele falou com a voz entrecortada pela falta de ar.

- Por quê?

- Apesar de a sua família estar me aceitando, eu não acho que eles gostariam de nos encontrar aqui dentro.

- É, talvez não.

Afinal, se qualquer pessoa olhasse pela janela da sala, iriam ver uma cena bastante constrangedora.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta, Suzannah – Jesse murmurou me aninhando em seu peito e beijando meus cabelos – Vou sentir falta de estar com você a todo instante, de ouvir sua voz, sentir seu cheiro, seu calor. – ele suspirou pesadamente – Eu queria voltar a ser invisível aos olhos dos outros para entrar em seu quarto e beijar seus lábios até o amanhecer.

- Prefiro muito mais você visível. Assim eu também posso sentir o seu calor e ouvir seu coração batendo forte. – e na posição que eu me encontrava, meu rosto encostado em seu peito, eu podia ouvir com nitidez as batidas do seu coração – A distância não é de todo ruim, apenas faz com que os momentos juntos se tornem mais especiais.

Ele ergueu meu rosto com delicadeza até que nossos lábios quase se tocassem.

- Eu amo você, mi hermosa, amo como nunca pensei ser possível amar alguém. – ele encostou nossos lábios levemente – Em certos momentos os homens são donos do próprio destino, mas você é quem dita a minha vida agora. É por você que eu baseio cada passo da minha vida. É por você que eu respiro, é por você que meu coração bate.

- Jesse – eu sussurrei com lágrimas nos olhos – você tem o dom de me fazer chorar.

- Eu não quero te fazer chorar, Suzannah. Eu te fiz chorar muito no passado e não suportaria...

- Jesse – eu o interrompi colocando um dedo em seus lábios – essas são lágrimas de felicidade.

Ele beijou a ponta do meu dedo com ternura e eu senti um calor se espalhando por todo meu corpo.

- Se depender de mim, essas serão as únicas lágrimas que escorrerão dos seus olhos, hermosa – ele sussurrou enquanto secava uma lágrima que escorria pelo meu rosto.

- Eu te amo, Jesse.

- Eu te amo, Suzannah.

O beijo que veio a seguir foi um dos mais ternos que já havíamos trocado. Havia paixão nele, como sempre havia em qualquer carícia que trocávamos, mas era o amor que predominava ali. Foi tudo tão intenso que novas lágrimas brotaram dos meus olhos e, para minha surpresa, dos dele também.

Nos afastamos sorrindo com as lágrimas escorrendo por ambos os rostos.

- É melhor você entrar. – ele falou ainda sorrindo e enxugando seu rosto um tanto sem graça – Já está tarde.

- Certo. – voltei para o banco do passageiro e procurei minha bolsa que tinha ido parar no chão do carro. – Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã, mi hermosa.

A sensação de vazio me dominou no instante que eu deixei o carro. Ele esperou que eu entrasse em casa antes de ligar o carro novamente e ir embora. Eu ainda o vi respirando fundo umas duas vezes como se me deixar fosse muito doloroso.

Era exatamente como eu me sentia.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Eu acordei no dia seguinte mais empolgada do que nunca. Tomei um banho rápido e comecei a escolher a roupa que usaria quando ouvi um barulho de carro na entrada. Olhei pela janela para ver Gina e Jake – esse ainda com a roupa da noite anterior – sorrindo felizes. Ai que inveja.

Alguns minutos depois eu ouvi uma batida na porta do meu quarto e eu abri ainda enrolada na toalha, pensando que era Gina.

Era Jake.

- Suze, será que... – então ele parou quando viu os meus trajes. Ou a falta deles.

- O que você quer? – perguntei fazendo de conta que não estava super envergonhada com aquilo.

- Conversar. É rápido. – ele respondeu olhando para todo lugar menos para mim.

- Espera um instante.

Fechei a porta novamente e peguei um vestido qualquer de dentro do guarda-roupa antes de abrir a porta de novo e o deixar entrar.

- E Gina? Onde ela está?

- Ficou lá embaixo conversando com nossa mãe. – ele olhou ao redor e sentou na ponta da cama. Ele parecia um tanto sem jeito como se não soubesse o que falar.

- Você disse que queria conversar. – eu o lembrei quando ele continuou em silêncio.

- Sim.

- Sobre o quê? – perguntei embora tivesse uma leve idéia do que se tratava.

- Coisas. – ele murmurou dando de ombros, evitando meu olhar.

Aquilo seria mais complicado do que eu imaginava. Já vi que teria que forçar um pouco mais.

- Sobre Gina, eu suponho.

Ele me olhou enfim e assentiu, mas não falou nada.

- Jake, se você não vai falar nada isso aqui vai ficar parecendo um monólogo.

- É só que... – era muito estranho ver Jake inseguro desse jeito. Era quase um caso para internação – Eu preciso da sua ajuda. – foi a minha vez de ficar calada. Talvez se eu falasse alguma coisa naquele momento ele poderia recuar – Eu acho que estou apaixonado.

Certo. Não era bem isso que eu esperava.

- Ok... – eu falei, incerta do que deveria dizer naquele momento.

- Como é isso? – ele me encarava com expectativa no olhar.

- Como é o quê? – eu perguntei sem entender.

- Estar apaixonado.

Do que ele estava falando? Eu ouvi mal ou o quê?

- Você disse que estava...

- Eu disse que _acho_ que estou. – ele me interrompeu – Eu não sei. Nunca estive. Mas você parece amar aquele lá.

- Aquele lá se chama Jesse.

- É, tanto faz. – ele falou dando de ombros.

Ele não deveria estar me agradando para que eu o ajudasse? Dei um desconto para ele, porque ele parecia realmente aflito.

- E eu o amo sim.

- Então, como é? – ele voltou a perguntar.

- É difícil explicar.

- Faz um esforço.

- É complicado Jake. Acho que cada um sente isso de um jeito diferente. Você gosta dela, não gosta?

- Gosto. – ele admitiu e não parecia envergonhado por isso.

- Com que intensidade.

- Mais do que deveria.

Era impressão minha ou ele parecia chateado consigo mesmo?

- Como assim?

- Sei lá. Não acho normal isso. É estranho.

- Estranho como?

- Ela atrapalha minha concentração, sabe... é irritante.

Agora era que eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Dá pra você ser mais específico?

- Quando eu estou com ela é normal, mas é só eu me afastar que começam essas loucuras.

- Loucuras? – será que em algum momento as palavras de Jake começariam a fazer sentido para mim? Será que estavam fazendo algum sentido para ele?

- É. – ele falou como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

- Juro que não estou te entendendo Jake.

- É normal isso?

- Isso o quê? Você não está falando coisa com coisa. – credo! Nunca tinha visto homem tão complicado.

- É normal ficar pensando em uma pessoa vinte e quatro horas por dia? – ele perguntou com uma expressão irritada no rosto – É normal querer estar junto de uma pessoa o tempo todo?

Ah. Era isso? Tanta frescura pra dizer que estava viciado na companhia da minha amiga?

- Normal não é. Mas acho que é o que se sente quando se ama.

- Mas eu não sei se eu quero isso.

- Quê? – como assim? Ele não estava pensando em dar o fora nela, estava?

- Eu não quero ficar tão dependente de alguém a esse ponto. Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar.

Meus irmãos conseguiam ser imbecis quando queriam.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Jake. Você está parecendo Brad falando desse jeito.

- Ei, não ofende.

- Um homem não perde a masculinidade quando se apaixona – eu o informei.

- Mas eu sei o que as mulheres gostam. Elas gostam de ser babadas, que a chamem de _meu docinho_. Gostam de homens que dão flores, chocolates. Essas coisas toscas. Eu não sou assim.

E sabem ser burros também.

- Você pode saber o que mulheres como Kelly Prescott gostam. Nem todas são assim. Eu não sou assim. Gina não é assim.

- Claro que ela é. Todas são.

Aquilo já estava me irritando. Ele estava comparando a mim e a Gina com aquela lambisgóia da Kelly?

- Gina já te exigiu alguma dessas coisas? Ela já te chamou de _meu docinho_ ou _meu fofuchinho_ alguma vez?

- Não, mas...

- E nem vai te chamar, Jake. Porque ela não é desse tipo. Gina gosta de você do jeito que você é. Confesso que não sei o que ela viu em você, mas é assim que ela gosta.

- Você acha? – ele perguntou um tanto esperançoso.

- Eu não acho, tenho certeza. Sobre o que você acha que as mulheres conversam quando estão a sós? Os namorados são os assuntos preferidos.

- O que ela falou?

Ele achava mesmo que eu ia dar tudo de mão beijada para ele?

- Eu não vou te dizer o que ela falou, Jake. Mas você precisa dizer para ela como se sente.

- O quê? – aquela parecia ser uma idéia absurda para ele – E correr o risco de levar um fora? E se ela disser que eu estou sendo precipitado demais? Não! De jeito nenhum. Eu não falo nada enquanto ela não falar.

Juro que fiquei com vontade de esganar aquele pescoço enorme.

- Você já imaginou que ela pode estar pensando o mesmo?

- Ela falou alguma coisa?

Percebi que ele estava tentando colher mais informações, mas não seria assim tão fácil.

- Não. Mas eu só acho que você não deveria esperar Gina tomar a iniciativa.

- Porque não? As mulheres sabem expressar os sentimentos com mais facilidade.

- Errado, mocinho. – eu o contradisse no mesmo instante.

- Duvido.

- Pois não deveria. – eu falava isso por experiência própria – Eu só consegui dizer o que sentia por Jesse depois que ele falou.

- Ele se declarou primeiro? – ele parecia visivelmente surpreso – Cara corajoso.

- Esse é o seu problema, Jake. – eu falei um tanto chateada com sua atitude – Você tem medo de ser desprezado e por isso prefere recuar. Mas deixa eu te avisar uma coisa: vai ter uma hora em que você não vai ter mais para onde ir e vai acabar se perdendo. E pode não ter mais volta.

Ele parecia estar absorvendo o significado daquelas palavras.

- E eu tenho certeza que Gina pensa que você não é do tipo que se apaixona. Eu pensava assim. – e como estava enganada.

- Mas e se ela não me amar?

- Se ela não te amar, Jake, você ainda terá duas opções: se contentar com isso e seguir sua vida, ou – me apressei a falar quando vi que ele não tinha gostado muito daquela opção – você pode tentar conquistá-la até que ela sinta o mesmo por você.

- É só isso? Eu só preciso conquistá-la?

- Só.

- Fácil.

Desde quando conquistar alguém era fácil?

- Jake – _seu anta_, não externei essa parte – Eu já te disse que Gina não é igual às coisas que você _pegava_. – eu o expliquei com calma como se ele fosse um ser muito leigo – Flores e bombons não fazem a cabeça dela.

- Então como é que se conquista alguém?

- Gestos, palavras, atitudes.

- Foi como Jesse te fez gamar nele?

- Foi como Jesse fez com que eu me _apaixonasse_ por ele. – eu o corrigi me controlando para não falar asneiras.

Ele me encarou com a expressão pesarosa como se não quisesse admitir um defeito próprio.

- Acho que vou precisar de umas aulas com ele.

Eu sorri tentando imaginar Jake tomando aulas de cavalheirismo com Jesse.

- Primeiro você fala com Gina, depois você vê o que precisa fazer. Mas eu acho que você deveria mesmo tomar umas aulinhas com Jesse. Ver se melhora esse seu lado cafajeste.

- Eu gosto do meu lado cafajeste. – ele falou orgulhoso.

Ser cafajeste era motivo de orgulho agora? Esse mundo está perdido.

- Certo. – eu é que não perderia meu tempo discutindo isso. – Então, Jake, será que você pode sair agora para eu me trocar? Daqui a pouco meu namorado, que não é cafajeste, chega e que quero estar pronta.

- Você não está pronta? – ele perguntou apontando para o meu vestido sem graça.

- Claro que não. – eu estava usando uma roupa que eu ficava em casa nos dias que não tinha ninguém e definitivamente aquela não seria minha opção para um churrasco.

- Ok. Vou indo então. Ainda preciso tomar um banho. Mesma roupa de ontem não dá, certo?

- Certo, Jake. – eu preferia não lembrar isso.

- E, Suze – ele chamou já na porta – Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Disponha.

Alguns minutos depois eu ouvi uma nova batida à porta e dessa vez eu perguntei quem era já que ainda não estava vestida.

- Sou eu – Gina anunciou do outro lado da porta.

Eu abri para que ela entrasse e voltei ao meu dilema sobre a minha roupa.

- Dá pra parar de sorrir um pouco? – eu pedi rindo quando ela sentou na minha cama e abraçou um travesseiro com um sorriso bobo – Vai acabar tendo câimbra no rosto.

- O que eu posso fazer? Eu estou feliz.

- Algum motivo específico para tanta felicidade?

Eu sabia que ainda não tinha dado tempo de Jake se declarar então ela deveria estar assim por outro motivo.

- Digamos que a minha noite tenha sido muito mais que perfeita.

Eca!

- Sem detalhes, ok?

- Certo – ela se jogou na cama parecendo uma adolescente tola e apaixonada – Seu irmão é maravilhoso, sabia?

- Não, não sabia. E prefiro continuar sem saber.

- Ah, qual é. Eu não me incomodo de saber seus detalhes com Jesse.

- Jesse não é seu irmão.

- Chata.

- Também te adoro. Agora será que você poderia me ajudar a escolher uma roupa?

Depois de muito revirar no meu guarda roupa, nós escolhemos um short roxo curto de cintura baixa e uma blusa de malha branca folgada que caía de um lado deixando um ombro à mostra. Por baixo da blusa, que era fina e um pouco transparente, eu escolhi usar um top da mesma cor do short. Gina usava uma bata longa preta com um cinto vermelho grosso de tecido. Só Gina mesmo para usar preto em um churrasco em plena Califórnia.

Descemos as escadas juntas e quase esbarramos em David que passara correndo em direção à porta para atender à campainha. Era uma garota que eu não conhecia. Fui em direção ao jardim onde estaria sendo realizado o churrasco e encontrei toda a família lá. Ainda faltavam quinze minutos para o horário que eu havia marcado com Jesse, mas eu já estava ansiosa para a sua chegada.

Andy estava comandando a churrasqueira como sempre e Brad estava ao seu lado tentando roubar algum pedaço de carne antes da hora. Jake chegou logo depois e abraçou Gina pela cintura, levando-a para longe de mim.

- Esses dois não se desgrudam – Steph falou depois de se materializar do nada ao meu lado. Ainda bem que eu já estava acostumada com essas aparições e não esbocei nenhuma reação – Ontem à noite eu fui obrigada a sair de casa. Foi constrangedor.

- E eu realmente não preciso saber disso. – eu murmurei quase sem mexer os lábios.

- Não, sério – ela insistiu – Ainda bem que era a folga dos empregados e nossos pais estavam viajando ou eles presenciariam cenas nada agradáveis.

- Eu não preciso saber essas coisas. – eu falei um pouco mais alto.

- Falando sozinha, Suze?

Minha mãe estava bem atrás de mim com alguns CDs nas mãos.

- Er... não. Só estava... cantarolando uma música.

- Churrasco precisa mesmo de música. – ela falou mostrando os CDs. – Alguma preferência?

- Eu? Não.

- Pessoal? – a voz de David soou atrás de mim. Ele estava acompanhado de uma menina de cabelos castanhos que usava uma saia verde até os joelhos, uma regata de um tom mais escuro e óculos prateados. Ela parecia ter uns 13 ou 14 anos – Essa é minha amiga Maria.

- Oi Maria. – eu a cumprimentei já que estava mais perto – Prazer, eu sou Suze.

- Oi Suze. – ela respondeu um tanto tímida. – Prazer em te conhecer também.

Ela tinha um sotaque um pouco carregado.

- É aquela sua amiga do acampamento, Dave? – minha mãe perguntou se aproximando.

- É sim. A que eu descobri que mora aqui na cidade.

- Que coincidência. Prazer em conhecê-la Maria.

Terminada as formalidades das apresentações eu resolvi satisfazer minha curiosidade. Ou parte dela.

- Você é daqui mesmo da Califórnia, Maria?

- Eu? Não. Sou brasileira. Cheguei a dois anos no país. Meus pais se mudaram.

- Está gostando dos Estados Unidos?

- Muito.

Foi impressão minha ou ela deu um olhar bastante sugestivo para meu irmão mais novo ao dizer isso com empolgação demais na voz?

Mas eu me distraí com esse fato quando vi Jesse entrando no jardim acompanhado da minha mãe. No mesmo instante eu fui em sua direção e o abracei.

- Jesse – sussurrei enquanto envolvia seu pescoço com os braços e ele me envolveu pela cintura.

- Hermosa, senti sua falta – ele falou no mesmo tom, encostando seus lábios nos meus de forma comportada.

Me contentando que aquilo era tudo que eu iria conseguir dele na frente da minha família, eu me distanciei um pouco e o apresentei a única pessoa ali que ele não conhecia. Me senti um tanto incomodada quando ela passou uma visão de raio-x pelo corpo do _meu_ namorado. Mas logo depois que Dave voltou para o seu lado com uma taça de sorvete nas mãos ela direcionou o mesmo tipo de olhar pelo corpo dele e pareceu ficar feliz com o que via.

Ok. Cada um tem seu gosto. Achava bonitinho aquele tipo de relacionamento das crianças. Se bem que eles não poderiam mais ser chamados de crianças, certo? Adolescentes então. Será que era normal adolescentes limparem o sorvete que escorriam dos lábios da amiga e depois levá-lo aos lábios? Porque foi isso que Dave fez com o sorvete de Maria. Eu não fazia isso na idade deles.

Certo. Parei de observá-los. Poderia acabar vendo o que não queria.

Na primeira oportunidade eu servi Jesse com um pedaço de picanha, a especialidade de Andy, e fiquei observando-o enquanto ele comia. Era fascinante ver sua reação aos sabores novos das comidas.

- Ok, isso – ele falou depois de engolir o primeiro pedaço – está muito bom.

- Churrasco do Andy. Te disse que era famoso.

- Mas é churrasco. Nós fazíamos churrasco na minha época.

Nós estávamos sentados em um canto mais afastado onde ninguém poderia nos ouvir.

- Eu não acho que eles tinham os temperos de carnes que temos hoje em dia.

- É, acho que não. – ele terminou o que restava em seu prato e olhou cobiçoso para a churrasqueira – Será que eu posso...?

- Vai em frente!

Eu acho que teria sido melhor eu ter ido pegar a carne para Jesse. Assim Andy não teria roubado ele de mim como ele estava fazendo agora. Mas a culpa foi de Jesse. É o que dá ele ser tão educado. Ao invés dele chegar na churrasqueira e pegar um pedaço como todos faziam, ele teve que parar para elogiar a comida dizendo que nunca tinha experimentado nada igual. É claro que Andy ficou se achando depois disso e passou a explicar, detalhadamente, como preparava aquele churrasco, desde o momento da escolha da carne no açougue até o momento de ir para o fogo. Sobrei legal.

Continuei sentada em um daqueles bancos de jardim, apenas observando a interação entre os dois. Parecia uma daquelas cenas retiradas de filme. Andy ensinando-o a identificar o ponto certo da carne, Jesse experimentando a carne quente e quase queimando a língua, minha mãe chegando em seguida e lhe dando um copo de refrigerante gelado para ajudar a amenizar a dor, os três rindo do acontecido. Até parecia estar se movendo em câmera lenta.

- Enxuga a baba – Brad exclamou sentando ao meu lado.

Eu nem tinha notado que observava a cena de boca aberta. Acho que estava quase babando mesmo.

- O amor estar no ar – ele continuou apontando para a cena em geral – Até o coitado do Dave já caiu na armadilha. Coitado. Tão jovem. Tinha esperanças que ele ficasse normal.

- Normal? – eu o encarei pelo canto do olho – O que é normal pra você, Brad?

- _Eu_ sou normal. No dia que você me ver assim pode mandar me internar.

Nem respondi. Não estava a fim de dizer o quanto ele era anormal. O quanto ele era burro por achar que se apaixonar era cair numa armadilha.

- Suze – minha mãe me chamou do outro lado do jardim – Vem aqui.

Levantei sem me importar com as gracinhas de Brad e fui até eles. Jesse me envolveu pela cintura quando parei ao seu lado, acho que num gesto automático, mas logo soltou e já ia se retirando quando minha mãe o deteve.

- Pode ficar, Jesse, o assunto também lhe diz respeito.

Assunto para conversar? Deveria me preocupar? Talvez não. Ela estava sorrindo, Andy também.

Nós fomos para a cozinha para podermos conversar mais tranquilamente, sem que precisássemos aumentar o tom de voz por conta do som. Sentamos à mesa, Jesse ao meu lado, minha mãe e Andy sentados à nossa frente.

- Então Suze – Andy começou – amanhã você volta às aulas.

- Ai, nem me lembra – eu falei suspirando pesadamente. Logo eu ia voltar para aquela rotina sufocante.

- E é normal que vocês queiram se ver durante a semana – ele continuou olhando de mim para Jesse.

- Claro! – eu respondi rapidamente. Não havia a mínima possibilidade disso não acontecer.

- Certo – ele assentiu rindo – Eu e sua mãe estávamos conversando sobre isso e decidimos que o melhor a fazer é estipular um horário para vocês dois se verem e...

- Espera! – eu o interrompi, irritada – Que papo é esse de horário?

- Suzannah – Jesse me repreendeu.

- É o melhor, Suze – minha mãe falou sem se alterar. Ela provavelmente já previra aquela reação da minha parte – Assim não atrapalhará os seus estudos.

Isso poderia fazer sentido para ela, mas não para mim.

- Caso a senhora não se lembre, mãe – eu falei com uma sobrancelha arqueada –, eu já estava com Jesse no semestre passado e não tive nenhum problema com meus estudos.

- Eu lembro muito bem – embora estivesse bem óbvio que ela preferia não lembrar –, mas é assim que será.

- E se eu não aceitar? – eu ergui o rosto desafiando-a.

- Suzannah, por favor – Jesse tentou me acalmar mais uma vez, segurando minha mão por baixo da mesa – nós ainda vamos continuar nos vendo.

Como ele poderia ficar tão calmo com tudo isso?

- Mas já não bastou o tempo que nós ficamos separados – eu estava quase gritando de raiva – ainda temos que ter horário para nos ver? Isso não vai acontecer!

- Esse seu comportamento não vai ajudar em nada, mocinha!

- Sra. Ackerman – Jesse interveio com a maior calma do mundo – Não se preocupe. Eu vou me ater aos horários que vocês determinarem.

- Jesse! Como é que você pode...?

- Hermosa – ele me interrompeu gentilmente virando-se na minha direção e tomando meu rosto entre suas mãos – Eu não me incomodo se ficarmos juntos apenas por alguns instantes, desde que eu possa ficar com você novamente. Você disse ontem à noite que a distância só faz com que os momentos juntos se tornem mais especiais. Nós não precisamos correr contra o tempo. Temos toda a vida pela frente.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Hermosa, por favor – ele sussurrou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Certo. Eu não tinha argumentos depois disso. E mesmo se tivesse, eu teria esquecido com ele tão perto assim. Soltei o ar pesadamente, vencida pela lógica inquestionável de Jesse.

- Tudo bem. Qual é o esquema do horário? – perguntei me voltando para a minha mãe e me surpreendi ao ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ficou estipulado que Jesse poderia chegar no mesmo horário que eu chegasse da escola e sair às 19h, para que eu pudesse estudar depois do jantar. O que significava que nós teríamos quatro horas por dia juntos. Mas ela disse que esse horário seria reduzido nas semanas de provas. Se ela soubesse que Jesse me ajudara tanto nos estudos. Mas eu tinha tempo de convencê-la a mudar de idéia.

O dia seguinte seria o único em que não nos veríamos porque era o dia da consulta no ginecologista. E na quarta-feira Jesse chegou um pouco mais tarde porque tinha ido ao hospital retirar os pontos. Agora ele estava oficialmente curado.

Nesse dia nós estávamos sentados no sofá namorando, sem nenhuma carícia ousada – Jesse se recusava a fazer isso quando havia alguém em casa, e sempre havia alguém em casa – quando ouvimos o carro da minha mãe entrando na garagem. Significava que já estava perto da hora de Jesse ir embora. Não que ela expulsasse Jesse assim que chegava. O problema era o horário. Maldito horário.

Mas, diferente do dia anterior em que ela havia chegado, cumprimentando-o rapidamente e ido para a cozinha ajudar Andy com o jantar, hoje ela parecia disposta a conversar. Primeiro conversou sobre o seu dia, perguntou como tinha sido o nosso dia e depois começou a falar do que realmente parecia lhe interessar.

- Então, Jesse, você já decidiu o que vai fazer no futuro? – seu tom era descontraído, mas eu sabia a importância que aquela pergunta tinha para ela.

Jesse também sabia. Na verdade, nós havíamos conversado sobre isso no dia anterior.

- Sim. Eu vou começar a estudar para cursar medicina.

- Medicina? – ela perguntou sem disfarçar a surpresa.

- Sim.

- Você sabe que é difícil.

- Sei. Mas esse sempre foi o meu sonho.

- É o mesmo sonho do seu pai?

- Não. Meu pai queria que eu fosse... administrador. – só eu notei a pausa que Jesse fez nesse instante, querendo mentir o mínimo possível. – Como ele era. Mas eu nunca quis isso para mim.

O pai de Jesse queria que ele tomasse conta da propriedade da família. Isso era quase igual administrar algo, não era? Acho que era igual. Então ele não mentiu. Mas ele não mencionou a parte da faculdade. Porque aí ele teria que mentir.

- Você faz bem em querer lutar pelos seus sonhos. Tem meu total apoio.

- Obrigado, senhora Ackerman.

- Meu também – eu afirmei. Jesse vestido de médico deveria ser uma perdição.

- Obrigado, hermosa. – ele se virou com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Acabei sorrindo igual.

- Você a chama de quê? – minha mãe perguntou com o cenho franzido e um sorriso no rosto.

- Hermosa – Jesse repetiu e corou.

Céus, como eu adorava ver esse homem corando. Me dava uma tremenda de vontade de agarrá-lo. _Ok. Se concentra Suze. Sua mãe está bem na sua frente._ Mas o problema é que eu não conseguia resistir a Jesse dando demonstrações involuntárias de estar vivo. Era hipnotizante.

- O que significa?

- Formosa. – ele respondeu e se virou para olhar nos meus olhos – Bela.

Beijá-lo naquele instante não seria desrespeito nenhum com a minha mãe, seria? Porque foi o que eu fiz. Eu tenho certeza que até a minha mãe teria feito isso se estivesse no meu lugar. Mas é claro que foi um beijo rápido. Jesse não deixou evoluir. Chato!

Minha mãe continuava parada à nossa frente e ela tinha um sorriso tão bobo no rosto que pensei que ela fosse babar ali no tapete.

- Jesse, eu já te contei do dia que eu conheci Andy?

Ah, não mãe! Essa história pela centésima vez ninguém merece! E eu nem tive como alertar Jesse sobre o risco de tédio mortal por ouvir essa história.

- Não. – ele respondeu com um sorriso que só fez motivar mais a minha mãe.

- Foi lindo. Eu estava...

E começou a sessão nostalgia. Pelo menos dessa vez eu tinha Jesse acariciando minha mão com o polegar para me distrair.

Já fazia uma semana que Jesse havia saído do hospital. Minhas aulas começaram e eu não via a hora de chegar o final de semana. Seria o único momento que nós poderíamos ficar sozinhos, já que minha mãe permitira que saíssemos nos fins de semana. Juntos e sozinhos. Sem ninguém por perto para ouvir a mínima alteração das nossas respirações. O único momento que nós tínhamos a sós era nas despedidas.

Hoje, quinta-feira, Jesse tinha vindo de carro. As segundas e quintas eram os dias que Paul emprestava o carro para que Jesse viesse me visitar. Nas segundas porque Alicia trabalhava no turno da noite e nas quintas porque era seu dia de jantar com a família. Então Paul ficava em casa chupando dedo.

Eu fui levar Jesse até o carro e nós aproveitamos para dar uns amassos lá dentro. Mas como nem tudo é perfeito, logo alguém começou a acender e apagar a luz da varanda. Minha mãe, com certeza. Ela sempre fazia isso quando eu demorava demais na despedida.

No dia seguinte eu cheguei em casa feliz da vida por ser sexta-feira. Assim que eu entrei no quarto meu celular tocou, mas eu não reconheci o número. Era Jesse avisando que não poderia vir hoje.

- Porque não? – eu sabia que ele não estava em casa porque eu sabia o número da casa de Paul – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hum... não. – ele deu uma pequena pausa – Eu... estou ocupado com uma coisa e não sei a que horas vou acabar.

- Ocupado com o quê?

- Eu te ligo depois, ok?

- Jesse...

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também. Mas o que é que...?

- Depois hermosa. Preciso ir agora.

Depois que ele desligou, eu fiquei olhando para o celular como se esperasse que aquele aparelho estúpido pudesse me dar respostas.

O que Jesse estava aprontando? Porque ele estava agindo de forma tão misteriosa? Eu passei o resto do dia tentando me concentrar nas coisas que fazia, mas não tive muito sucesso. E logo depois do jantar eu subi para o meu quarto, cansada de aturar as provocações de Brad por Jesse não ter ido hoje.

- Vai ver ele está com outra – ele ainda falou enquanto eu subia as escadas.

Eu nem dei crédito. Eu sabia que não era isso. Jesse jamais me trairia. Mas ele ainda me escondia alguma coisa. Apenas por volta das nove da noite, quando eu já estava quase surtando de curiosidade, meu celular tocou e eu vi que era o número da casa de Paul.

- Alô? – eu sabia que era Jesse.

- Oi hermosa – sua voz estava doce e eu quase amoleci. _Quase_.

- Oi Jesse. – apesar de estar feliz por ele me ligar eu ainda estava chateada com ele por não ter falado o que estava acontecendo.

E é claro que ele sabia como eu estava me sentindo. Ele me conhecia muito bem.

- Me desculpe por ter sido tão vago no telefone mais cedo, mas eu não queria me precipitar antes que estivesse tudo certo.

- Tudo o quê? – eu perguntei sem conseguir conter a curiosidade.

Ainda bem que Jesse não era do tipo que gostava de fazer suspense.

- Eu consegui um emprego.

- Um... emprego?

- Sim. – ele respondeu e mesmo sem vê-lo eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

- Ai meu Deus, Jesse! Isso é maravilhoso!

- Eu sei. Também fiquei muito feliz.

- Onde?

- No museu. Um dos funcionários está se aposentando e eu vou ficar no lugar dele. O responsável ficou impressionado com o meu conhecimento sobre a história da cidade.

- Mal sabe ele que você estava aqui quando ela foi fundada.

Ele riu enquanto eu dava pulos de alegria pelo quarto.

- Eu tenho outra novidade – ele informou ainda rindo – Paul comprou uma moto.

- Foi? – aquilo não era lá uma grande coisa. Nada comparado à notícia do emprego.

- Sim. Ele descobriu que Alicia adora motos, então ele resolveu mudar de veículo. – porque ele falava isso com tanta empolgação? – E deixou o carro dele comigo. – Opa! – Então eu estava pensando... O que você acha de aprender a dirigir?

- Sério?

- Sim. Eu posso te ensinar. Isso é, se a sua mãe permitir.

- Que legal.

Eu nunca me interessei muito em aprender a dirigir, mas ter Jesse como instrutor era o suficiente para me fazer mudar de idéia.

Assim que eu acordei no sábado, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi pedir permissão para ter aulas de direção com Jesse. Eu pensei que ela ia dizer não. Na verdade, ela chegou a começar a pronunciar a negativa, mas acabou concordando, apenas pedindo para eu tomar cuidado e não me atrasar para o jantar.

Corri para o meu quarto para dar a boa notícia para Jesse, pensando no que poderia ter feito a minha mãe mudar de idéia. Talvez ela realmente não visse problema em eu passar o dia com Jesse. Ou – e eu achava isso bem mais provável – talvez ela tenha lembrado da nossa conversa com a ginecologista. É. Ela tinha insistido em entrar comigo e Gina no consultório.

Depois da consulta a médica sentou com as três para uma conversa. Primeiro ela prescreveu anticoncepcionais para mim e para Gina, mas nos aconselhou a continuar usando camisinha. Depois nos mostrou a forma correta de colocá-la, o que foi muito útil para mim já que eu nunca tinha usado. Mas é claro que eu não deixei ninguém perceber isso.

Mas a médica também tivera uma conversa séria com a minha mãe sobre não prender os impulsos dos adolescentes. Ela disse o que eu havia dito quando conversara sobre sexo com ela no hospital: _prender só piora a situação_. E ainda citou alguns exemplos de mães que haviam impedido suas filhas de terem relações sexuais e elas, ou engravidaram por falta de conhecimentos ou fugiram com os namorados. Foi uma boa forma de ilustrar a coisa toda e minha mãe pareceu entender bem o recado.

Assim que saímos do consultório, ela parou em uma farmácia pra comprar os anticoncepcionais e uma caixa de camisinha para cada uma.

- Não esperem que os homens estejam sempre prevenidos.

Eu e Gina ficamos super embaraçadas por ela ter falado isso no meio da farmácia lotada de clientes que ficaram nos olhando e rindo, mas até que foi uma boa. E eu não esqueci de guardar a caixa na bolsa onde eu arrumei tudo antes de descer as escadas para encontrar Jesse que me esperava no andar de baixo. Eu nem tinha certeza se faríamos alguma coisa hoje, mas resolvi sair prevenida.

- Você está linda. – Jesse sussurrou assim que me viu.

É, talvez eu tenha me arrumado um pouco mais que o normal hoje. Não em relação à roupa. Eu vestia uma saia jeans curta um pouco desfiada nas pontas, uma regata vermelha e tênis all-star da mesma cor. Mas eu tinha secado meus cabelos até que não houvesse mais nenhuma onda e colocara um pouco de maquiagem. Nada muito pesado. Apenas rímel, uma sombra de cor natural e gloss. Só para dar um toque a mais. Ah, e lápis é claro. Mas isso já fazia parte de mim.

- Jesse – minha mãe chamou saindo da cozinha – Janta conosco hoje?

- Claro, Sra. Ackerman. – Jesse respondeu com visível empolgação na voz – Será um prazer.

Era a primeira vez que Jesse era convidado para jantar. E se eu estava feliz por isso, imagino como ele estaria se sentindo. Jesse prezava demais o relacionamento com a minha família. E ele jantar lá hoje significava mais tempo ao lado dele. Meu sábado seria perfeito.

- Pronta? – Jesse perguntou quando eu já estava acomodada ao volante.

Ele havia levado o carro até uma área mais tranqüila da cidade, onde quase não passavam carros. Era uma rua de escritórios e, por ser sábado, estava completamente deserta. Mas ainda havia lombadas, calçadas, arvores e postes. Obstáculos para quem nunca tinha dirigido.

Já era quase meio dia quando eu consegui dominar as três primeiras marchas e a ré. Jesse se recusou a me deixar passar a quarta marcha.

- Sem pressa. – ele falou quando eu comecei a resmungar – E essa rua tem lombadas demais para você conseguir desenvolver tanta velocidade. Mas você está indo muito bem para a sua primeira lição.

Foi só ele falar isso que o carro estancou.

- Não foi minha culpa.

E não tinha sido mesmo. Eu me assustei com o toque do meu celular e esqueci de pisar na embreagem junto com o freio.

Era Paul ligando, mas ele não queria falar comigo.

- Vocês dois estão bem amiguinhos agora – eu comentei depois que Jesse desligou.

- Ainda não, mas ele consegue ser uma boa pessoa às vezes.

- O que ele queria?

- Vai ficar parada aqui no meio da rua?

- Ah, desculpa.

Liguei o carro novamente e o movi aproveitando para treinar baliza. Tá. Não havia carros estacionados na rua, mas ainda assim eu tinha que tomar cuidado para não encostar no meio-fio. De novo.

- Ele queria avisar que está saindo para almoçar com Alicia e que só volta à noite.

- É?

- É. Mas é provável que ele chegue antes me mim já que eu vou jantar na sua casa hoje.

Jesse falou isso com um orgulho tão grande que, momentaneamente, eu esqueci a idéia que passou pela minha cabeça. Eu disse: _momentaneamente_.

Terminei de estacionar em silêncio e desliguei o carro, deixando apenas o ar ligado, e puxei o freio de mão em seguida. Olhei pelo espelho retrovisor. A rua estava deserta e as árvores frondosas deixavam tudo às sombras. E os vidros do carro espaçoso ainda eram fumês. Perfeito!

- Não quer mais treinar hoje? – ele perguntou quando eu tirei o cinto de segurança.

- Não.

- Tudo bem. Vamos almoçar.

Ele também removeu o cinto de segurança e já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando eu o detive, segurando seu pulso.

Sem dar tempo para ele falar ou fazer alguma coisa, eu saí do meu banco e fui para o seu colo, colocando uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

- Suzannah, o que você está fazendo?

- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo?

- Alguém pode ver. – ele sussurrou com a voz começando a ficar rouca.

Sabia que ele também queria aquilo.

- Não tem ninguém por perto.

- Hermosa...

- Me beija, Jesse. – eu supliquei e ele me atendeu de pronto.

Foi um dos beijos mais quentes que já havíamos trocado. Saudade, privação, amor, desejo. Tudo em um único beijo. Não demorou muito para as suas mãos começarem a percorrer meu corpo, entrando pela blusa e tocando meus seios por cima do sutiã de renda vermelha. Com uma das mãos ele reclinou um pouco o banco, para nos deixar mais confortáveis.

Logo nós dois estávamos livres das blusas. Nossos corpos quentes pressionados um contra o outro, começando a suar apesar do ar-condicionado.

Eu já sentia sua excitação no meio das minhas pernas, de encontro direto com a minha intimidade. Estar de saia tinha muitas vantagens. Só precisei levantá-la um pouco para me dar mais movimento.

Jesse desviou seu olhar para aquele ponto quando eu levantei a saia, expondo parte da minha calcinha de renda que combinava com o sutiã. E, percebendo seu olhar naquela direção, eu abaixei mais o quadril fazendo com que nossos sexos se encontrassem e ondulei o corpo causando uma ficção deliciosa que nos fez gemer em êxtase.

Suas mãos seguraram meus quadris naquela posição e eu voltei a ondular o corpo, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais alto. Ele me puxou com uma violência erótica para um beijo de tirar o pouco fôlego que eu tinha. Sua mão prendia a minha nuca enquanto a outra descia pelo meu corpo, entrando pela minha calcinha até encontrar o centro da minha feminilidade. Aquilo trouxe recordações de quando ele me tocara daquele mesmo jeito no hospital. E me lembrou também que eu estava em dívida com ele.

Ainda o beijando, eu desci minha mão até o cós da calça jeans que ele usava. Já disse que Jesse ficava lindo de jeans? Pois é. Mas ele ficava ainda melhor sem. Ele percebeu a minha intenção e me ajudou a remover a peça. Depois que a calça já havia sido jogada no banco do motorista, eu olhei para baixo e tive uma surpresa. Jesse estava usando cueca boxer preta. Fui ao céu e voltei.

Aquele volume parecia um imã atraindo a minha mão. E, como sempre acontecia quando eu o tocava mais intimamente, Jesse ficou rígido de repente, congelando no movimento de me dar prazer. Mas logo voltou a me tocar ainda mais intensamente e eu deslizei minha mão por dentro da cueca. Ele gemeu alto quando sentiu meus dedos envolverem seu membro rijo e pulsante.

Comecei a fazer movimentos com a mão, ainda incerta de como lhe proporcionar prazer, mas parecia estar fazendo certo porque ele me puxou novamente para um beijo sôfrego e aumentou o ritmo dentro de mim. Ele introduziu dois dedos enquanto o polegar massageava o clítores com experiência. Eu já sentia os espasmos começando a percorrer meu corpo e ele, sem dó da minha sanidade, passou a sugar meus seios por cima do sutiã, me fazendo chegar ao ápice do prazer.

Eu estava tão concentrada sentindo o orgasmo que fazia cada músculo do meu corpo se contrair, que esqueci de proporcionar o mesmo para ele, mas lembrei no instante que ele me deitou no banco, ficando por cima de mim e fez menção de tirar minha calcinha.

- Ainda não.

Eu segurei sua mão e o fiz voltar à posição inicial. Eu voltei a deslizar minha mão até a sua cueca, mas dessa vez para removê-la. Ele me ajudou erguendo o quadril e tentou tirar minha calcinha, mas eu o detive novamente.

- Eu disse _ainda não_.

Ele pareceu frustrado e confuso, mas logo percebeu minhas intenções quando eu o toquei novamente. Dessa vez eu não perdi tempo com inseguranças e passei a movimentar minhas mãos cada vez mais rápido. Suas mãos estavam agarradas nas laterais do banco com força. Quanto mais rápido eu movia minha mão contra o seu membro, mais ele pressionava os olhos e mais alto ele gemia.

Mas então, tão rápido que eu quase não percebi, ele retirou minhas mãos e tentou me fazer deitar no banco novamente, mas eu não deixei.

- Hermosa, por favor – ele implorou com a voz carregada de luxúria – eu não vou conseguir me controlar.

- Não tem ninguém aqui te pedindo isso, Jesse.

E, reunindo toda a coragem e ousadia, eu estendi minha mão até a alavanca embaixo do banco e empurrei o assento para trás, abrindo espaço para eu me ajoelhar entre as suas pernas.

- Fica quietinho porque é a minha vez de ser má. – eu falei com a voz mais sensual que eu consegui usar, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos.

E pareceu funcionar porque seus olhos negros brilharam intensamente e ele pareceu ficar mais arfante. E o gemido que ele soltou quando meus lábios encostaram no seu sexo foi quase um rugido selvagem. E isso só me fez ficar mais ousada.

Era incrível como eu conseguia ficar tão excitada apenas por proporcionar prazer a ele. No começo eu ainda estava meio receosa do que fazer e encarei aquele volume, incerta se caberia na minha boca e com medo de machucá-lo com meus dentes. Mas logo eu peguei o jeito da coisa, conseguindo perceber o que lhe dava mais prazer.

Ele começou a arquear o quadril contra o meu rosto, quase me fazendo engasgar quando seu membro entrava por completo. Mas eu vi que eram nesses momentos que ele gemia mais alto e eu passei a fazer esses movimentos por conta própria.

Eu confesso que fiquei com vergonha quando ele afastou meus cabelos para poder observar tudo, mas quando nossos olhares se encontraram e eu vi toda a luxúria refletida naqueles olhos negros e em seu semblante contraído, toda e qualquer timidez evaporou e eu intensifiquei os movimentos, fazendo-o urrar de prazer.

Sabia que ele se aproximava do clímax, seu corpo se contraindo por inteiro. Ele tentou me puxar para cima, mas eu o ignorei. Hoje eu queria senti-lo por inteiro.

- Suzannah! – ele gemeu alto – Suzannah eu vou... ah!

Eu senti olíquido quente invadir minha boca, enquanto seu quadril se arqueava involuntariamente, sofrendo os espasmos do orgasmo. O gosto não era muito bom, mas eu me forcei a engoli. O gosto salgado invadiu a minha garganta e eu me controlei para não fazer uma careta de nojo. Lembrar de não engolir da próxima vez.

Eu subi no corpo suado e trêmulo de Jesse e ele, mesmo fraco pelo orgasmo intenso, me puxou para um beijo longo e apaixonado.

- Hermosa, isso foi... – ele começou num sussurro um pouco depois, mas não pareceu ter encontrado fôlego ou palavras para continuar.

Mas não precisava. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento.

Ficamos ali abraçados, eu apoiada sobre seu corpo firme, nossos corpos suados pelo prazer compartilhado de forma tão nova para nós. Suas mãos que antes se contentavam em acariciar meus cabelos e meu rosto, agora deslizavam pelas minhas costas, várias vezes fazendo menção de tirar meu sutiã. Ele estava completamente nu sob mim enquanto eu estava despida apenas da blusa, embora a saia estivesse erguida até a cintura.

Podem me chamar de antiquada, mas eu não queria que a minha primeira vez com ele depois de vivo fosse em um carro.

- O que você acha de irmos para a casa de Paul agora? – sugeri cheia de segundas intenções na voz – A casa está vazia.

- Excelente idéia. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom que eu – Mas será que você consegue dirigir até lá?

- Eu? Porque não _você_?

- Eu não me sinto em condições de dirigir no momento.

Eu ainda conseguia sentir o tremor do seu corpo sob o meu.

- Acho que consigo dirigir, então. – Ok. Eu estava me sentindo "a tal" por ter feito ele ficar nesse estado, incapaz de dirigir.

- Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai? – ele perguntou quando eu me movi para voltar para o banco do motorista.

- Dirigir? – respondi com outra pergunta.

- Eu ainda não estou pronto para me afastar de você – ele falou me envolvendo pela cintura.

- Jesse, eu só vou para o banco ao lado.

Ele me ignorou e intensificou o aperto em seus braços. Era muito gostoso sentir seu calor contra minha pele, sentir seu coração disparado contra meu peito como se disputasse com o meu coração sobre qual batia mais rápido.

Mais uma vez suas mãos passaram a percorrer minhas costas e logo desceram para as minhas pernas de forma sensual.

- O senhor está muito ousado hoje, Sr. De Silva.

Aquilo era para ter sido uma coisa engraçada, então porque seu corpo ficou rígido de repente?

- O que foi? – eu perguntei erguendo o rosto para poder observar sua expressão.

- Não é nada, é só que... você me chamou assim e eu lembrei de uma coisa.

Então eu também lembrei. Sr. De Silva havia sido o homem que mandara o assassino atrás do tal Felix Diego e que acabara matando Jesse por engano.

- Desculpa, Jesse, eu tinha esquecido desse pequeno detalhe – eu sou muito estúpida mesmo. Mas era uma coincidência os dois terem o mesmo sobrenome – Esse sobrenome era comum naquela época? – eu perguntei com o cenho franzido.

- Er... Suzannah, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te falar. – ele ergueu uma mão e afastou uma mecha que caía sobre o meu rosto – Eu não te contei antes porque não quis que você ficasse pensando nesse tipo de coisa, mas eu não vejo mais motivo para te esconder.

- Fala logo, Jesse. Você está me deixando preocupada.

- Sr. De Silva era meu tio. – ele falou de uma vez – Felix Diego era um pretendente a marido da minha prima, mas meu tio não aprovava a relação. Eu só não sabia que chegara a esse ponto de desaprovação. Eu não tinha muito contato com ele, mas minha mãe me falou sobre essa situação pouco antes de eu viajar. Eu sabia o tempo todo quem eles eram.

- Jesse, você está querendo dizer que...

- Foi meu tio que mandou aquele assassino.

- Minha nossa! – eu me ergui um pouco mais, muito abalada com a revelação – Porque você nunca me contou?

- Porque eu não queria te deixar assim. Você já estava muito agitada com tudo que tinha acontecido, então eu preferi não falar.

- Meu Deus!

- Mas já passou – eu sussurrou acariciando meu rosto com ternura – Não me aconteceu nada dessa vez. Graças a você. – ele me puxou até que nossos lábios se encontrassem.

As carícias já haviam começado a se intensificar mais uma vez quando eu consegui voltar para o banco do motorista. Jesse se vestiu depois de reunir suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo carro e me estendeu minha regata que estava emaranhada à sua blusa. Quando os dois já estavam decentes, eu liguei o carro e o coloquei em movimento.

Demorou quase uma eternidade até que eu conseguisse chegar à casa de Paul. Jesse ainda não me deixou usar a quarta marcha, tampouco permitiu que eu passasse o carro para o automático. Eu estava louca para experimentar a sensação de dirigir um carro automático, mas Jesse tinha que ser estraga prazer.

Tudo bem. Eu teria tempo para isso depois.

A casa de Paul continuava igual à antes. Fria e impessoal.

- Essa casa precisa de um toque feminino urgente! – eu comentei olhando ao redor para as superfícies tão lisas e frias.

- Alicia falou a mesma coisa.

- Ela veio aqui?

- Sim. Na terça feira. Quando eu voltei da sua casa ela estava aqui. Era seu dia de folga. – Jesse explicou.

- E o que Paul falou quando ela sugeriu a mudança na decoração?

Eu sabia muito bem que os homens se assustavam quando as mulheres mencionavam uma possível alteração no seu ambiente. Era quase como se declarar casado. Homens como Paul deviam morrer de medo disso.

- Ele disse que ela poderia ficar à vontade para mudar o que quiser.

- Mentira! – eu exclamei chocada.

- Sério – ele respondeu rindo da minha reação.

- Nossa! Paul está mesmo mudando.

- Acho que sim. – ele murmurou despreocupado – Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa. Eu aprendi a preparar um prato e quero saber se você aprova.

Não que eu não quisesse provar o que quer que Jesse fosse cozinhar para mim, mas eu realmente não queria comer agora. Eu tinha outras idéias para usar meu tempo naquele momento. Eu parei onde estava, segurando sua mão e fazendo-o parar também.

- Você está com fome? – eu perguntei quando ele se voltou para mim.

- Não muita.

Eu achava tão fofo quando Jesse me olhava desse jeito, totalmente alheio às perversões que iam na minha mente.

- Nem eu. Na verdade, eu estava pensando em fazer outra coisa agora. – eu sussurrei sugestivamente, me aproximando aos poucos. Colei nossos corpos e me ergui na ponta dos pés para sussurrar no seu ouvido – De preferência no seu quarto.

- Você gosta de me deixar assim, não é? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca, me imprensando contra seu corpo. Eu já começava a sentir o volume se formando entre nós.

- Adoro!

Ele sorriu e abaixou os lábios até os meus.

- Ótimo. Porque eu também adoro.

Sem falar mais nada, Jesse me ergueu nos braços e eu me aconcheguei àquele peito firme e quente sem me preocupar com mais nada.

Depois que chegamos ao seu quarto, ele me pôs em pé ao lado da cama e, mais gentil do que eu jamais sonhara, Jesse deslizou a mão pelo meu pescoço e me puxou para o seu peito até que nossos corpos estivessem colados e tornou a juntar nossos lábios num beijo lento.

- Seu coração está batendo tão forte – ele sussurrou, afastando os lábios da minha boca e trilhando beijos ao longo do meu pescoço, sentindo minha pulsação acelerada ali.

Eu pousei a mão no tórax dele.

- O meu não é o único.

- Não, não é.

Jesse começou a erguer a minha blusa num ritmo muito lento, quase me torturando, enquanto provava meu pescoço com a língua. Nos afastamos apenas o suficiente para ele remover minha blusa e ele logo voltou a trilhar os beijos de fogo pela minha pele.

Eu arqueei meu corpo contra o seu ao sentir o ar frio bater nos meus seios enquanto ele deslizava o sutiã pelos meus ombros até que eles caíssem inúteis no chão.

- Díos, como você é magnífica. – ele murmurou erguendo as mãos para envolver meus seios.

Eu prendi a respiração e assisti enquanto ele, com delicadeza, explorava cada um deles.

Logo em seguida ele me deitou na cama que mais parecia um barco de tão grande. A mão ainda provocava os seios enquanto a língua dançava dentro da minha boca com voracidade. Eu retirei sua camisa com desespero e passei as mãos pelo peito musculoso. Eu sentia a necessidade de tocar cada parte daquele corpo maravilhoso. Cada músculo, cada curva, cada gota de suor que se formava sobre a sua pele. Tudo aquilo era meu. Só meu.

Angulando o corpo sobre o meu, ele passou a observar meu rosto, olhando nos meus olhos que deveriam estar refletindo todo o desejo que eu sentia naquele momento.

- Não posso acreditar que você está aqui. – ele sussurrou tocando meu rosto com incrível ternura – Acho que nunca senti o que estou sentindo agora.

- Você é meu – eu externei meu orgulho com um sorriso tolo no rosto.

- Completamente seu. De corpo e alma.

- E eu sou sua. Para sempre.

- Para sempre.

Eu entrelacei os dedos nos cabelos dele, puxando-o para um beijo urgente.

Em poucos minutos nós dois estávamos completamente nus, numa exploração que nem as palavras mais fortes seriam capazes de descrever.

Antes que eu pudesse perder o controle, eu me esforcei a me desvencilhar dos seus braços e procurei pela minha bolsa, achando-a jogada em um canto do quarto. Retirei uma camisinha da caixa e voltei correndo para a cama.

- Jesse, te apresento a camisinha – eu falei com um sorriso no rosto, exibindo a embalagem.

- Eu sei o que é um preservativo, hermosa.

- Ah – Jesse sabe cortar uma brincadeira – Já usou?

- Não.

- Sabe usar? – eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele apenas meneou a cabeça em negativa. – Posso?

Sem responder, ele deitou na cama de forma a me deixar com livre acesso ao seu corpo e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça num gesto descontraído, enquanto me observava com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

Depois de tirar a camisinha de dentro da embalagem, eu encarei aquele membro ereto e era quase como se ele me encarasse de volta.

Jesse parecia estar achando meu nervosismo engraçado, então, para torturá-lo, fiz um pouco mais de pressão do que era necessário ao desenrolar a camisinha em volta do seu sexo, causando uma fricção que sabia que lhe dava prazer. Seu corpo inteiro ficou rígido e seu rosto se contorceu numa expressão torturada de puro desejo.

No instante seguinte eu já estava deitada na cama, com ele sobre mim, nossos corpos se ondulando um contra o outro.

- Você está me deixando louca – eu sussurrei, puxando-o para um beijo.

- E eu estou adorando cada segundo dessa loucura – ele devolveu, retribuindo o beijo em seguida.

Nós continuamos brincando, explorando, num jogo tão sensual e maravilhoso que o mundo poderia acabar ali mesmo que não nos importaríamos.

- Suzannah, olhe para mim – ele murmurou entre as carícias mais doces.

Abrindo os olhos eu fitei o rosto de um homem que parecia ter acabado de ganhar o universo.

- Eu quero olhar no fundo dos seus olhos. Quero ver a paixão que sou capaz de colocar em seu rosto... antes que eu perca o controle.

Eu abri a boca para falar, mas ele me silenciou com um beijo quente e apaixonado.

Ajustando-se sobre mim, ele me possuiu num impulso único. E depois ficou imóvel. O encaixe era perfeito. Era como se ele tivesse me preenchido completamente, em todos os sentidos. Eu me agarrei a ele, braços e pernas envoltas naquele corpo másculo.

Notando que os olhos de Jesse estavam fechados, eu ergui uma mão e alisei seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar nos meus olhos.

Ele pressionou o corpo contra o meu e me beijou com ardor, enquanto investia no meu corpo com movimentos sensuais. Eu o recebi dentro de mim e correspondi intensamente a cada movimento, enquanto sentia o calor se espalhar por todo meu interior. E quando pensei que não poderia mais agüentar aquele fervor crescente, ele me puxou contra si, unindo nossos corpos até não restar um único espaço entre nós e continuou a impulsionar de forma rítmica, gemendo meu nome, os movimentos ficando mais curtos e rápidos a cada instante, até que, com uma última investida, eu senti meu mundo explodir junto com o seu. Meu corpo se contraiu por longos instantes, enquanto ele me apertava contra o seu corpo, seu rosto escondido na curva do meu pescoço, suas mãos presas em meu quadril, intensificando o contato dos nossos sexos, até os últimos segundos do maior orgasmo que já havíamos experimentado.

Momentos depois, estava deitada no ombro de Jesse, o rosto descansando no peito largo, os braços dele ao redor do meu corpo, as pernas entrelaçadas. Uma aura maravilhosa nos rodeava. Toques ternos e sussurros preenchiam o ambiente.

- Não deveríamos comer alguma coisa? – eu perguntei depois de vários minutos, quando finalmente já conseguia respirar normalmente, e começava a sentir meu estômago roncar.

Jesse meneou a cabeça e me aninhou mais contra si.

- Você recusou a comida quando eu ofereci, agora vai ter que esperar.

Eu comecei a me levantar sobre um cotovelo para olhar o rosto dele, mas Jesse me deteve.

- Não se mexa. – ele pediu num sussurro – Fique perto de mim. Preciso de você perto de mim. – ele estava quase suplicando – Não quero sair daqui agora.

Aconchegando-me ainda mais a ele, eu me posicionei de forma a ver-lhe o rosto. Contentamento e calma eram as únicas palavras que eu podia pensar para descrever o que ele parecia estar sentindo. Aquilo me trouxe uma nova onda de felicidade.

- Eu te amo, Jesse.

Com uma das mãos ele passou a acariciar meus cabelos com movimentos suaves. Os braços me apertavam com força e ao mesmo tempo, gentilmente.

- Eu amo você, hermosa – ele murmurou – Te amo em todos os momentos da vida e além dela. Te amo por toda a eternidade.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

Cerca de uma hora depois, quando meu estômago já estava praticamente cantando de tanta fome, eu consegui convencer Jesse a sair do quarto. Apesar daquela cozinha fria e moderna demais não ser o tipo de ambiente ao qual Jesse estava acostumado, ele parecia bem à vontade ali, mexendo nas panelas, retirando ingredientes da geladeira, pegando tudo de primeira sem ter que procurar uma segunda vez.

- Acho que você tem ficado muito tempo aqui na cozinha. – eu comentei enquanto sentava à mesa.

- Nem tanto – ele falou dando de ombros – Apenas para fazer as minhas refeições.

- Pensei que Paul tinha cozinheira.

- E tem. Ela é quem me ensina certos truques da culinária moderna – "culinária moderna". Essa foi boa! – Mas eu gosto de cozinhar.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Frango ao molho mostarda – ele informou orgulhoso.

Deveria informá-lo ou não?

- Eu não gosto de mostarda. – eu falei num tom baixo não querendo chateá-lo.

- Você prova e depois me diz o que achou – ele respondeu sem se abalar.

- E se eu não gostar?

- Com fome você não fica. Tem lasanha na geladeira.

Eu não sabia se me irritava com Jesse por ele sugerir que eu comesse comida velha ou se achava engraçado a facilidade com que ele estava se adaptando aos costumes atuais. Quem o visse naquele momento não faria idéia que ele tinha nascido há quase dois séculos.

Mas nem nas minhas fantasias mais eróticas eu poderia ter visualizado uma cena como aquela: Jesse vestindo apenas a calça do pijama, descalço, os cabelos ainda desgrenhados e o peito magnífico completamente nu. Ele estava de costas para mim, cortando as verduras que utilizaria e eu aproveitei para olhar aquele monumento. Seus ombros largos, suas costas musculosas – céus como eu adorava as costas dele, ainda mais com aqueles pequenos arranhões que eu tinha acabado de deixar ali. Isso sem falar daquela bunda deliciosa. Eu podia olhar aquilo à vontade. Tudo meu.

- Acho que você emagreceu uns dois quilos agora.

- Como? – ele perguntou por sobre o ombro.

- Dei uma boa secada em você.

Ele continuou me olhando com o cenho franzido, com aquela expressão que ele fazia quando eu falava alguma gíria que ele não conhecia.

- Deixa pra lá. – ele ia acabar me achando uma pervertida, mas o que eu poderia fazer? – Sabia que você fica lindo cozinhando?

Dessa vez ele parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para mim por completo.

- Sabia que você fica linda sentada aí vestindo apenas a minha camisa? – ele devolveu com um sorriso enorme no rosto – Melhor ficar de costas ou vou acabar me distraindo com a visão. E o almoço não sairá nunca.

- Concordo que é melhor você ficar de costas. A visão fica perfeita daqui. – eu o provoquei.

- Hermosa, hermosa... – ele murmurou, rindo em tom de repreensão.

- Hermoso, hermoso... – eu devolvi no mesmo tom.

Eu queria mesmo provocá-lo, mas a minha barriga tornou a protestar então eu fiquei na minha. Já passava das três da tarde e eu estava morta de fome. Sexo dá fome. Fato!

Eu acabei gostando, e muito, do frango que Jesse fez. Nem dava para sentir o gosto da mostarda. Nós comemos tudo em poucos minutos e eu coloquei os pratos na lava-louças enquanto Jesse nos servia de torta de morango para a sobremesa. Sentamos novamente lado a lado e eu não resisti quando um pouco do creme da torta escorreu pela sua boca até seu queixo. No momento que ele ergueu o guardanapo, eu segurei seu pulso e puxei seu rosto até o meu, limpando tudo com a língua.

- Delícia. – murmurei ainda de encontro aos seus lábios.

A rendição dele era o meu presente. Ele me puxou em seguida para um beijo, invadindo minha boca com sua língua com urgência, sua mão na minha nuca me mantendo firme no lugar. Num movimento ágil, ele me puxou de encontro a si, me fazendo sentar em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

Quando ele me afastou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego, eu pude ver o desejo nos seus olhos. Jesse segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e, instantaneamente, eu agarrei-lhe ao pulso e virei a cabeça para correr a língua pelos dedos dele.

Eu ouvi o gemido rouco que brotou da sua garganta enquanto sua cabeça ia para trás num gesto de prazer. Eu aproveitei o movimento e me inclinei para beijar seu pescoço, lambendo, chupando, provando seu gosto único.

Uma de suas mãos se prendeu aos meus cabelos, me puxando na direção dos seus lábios e me beijou com ardor, enquanto a outra deslizou pelas minhas costas, puxando mais meu corpo de encontro ao seu.

Eu me sentia zonza com a intensidade do desejo que experimentava. Intensidade que manifestava uma necessidade urgente de tocá-lo e ser tocada por ele, de permitir a mim mesma deliciar-me na lenta exploração de cada pedacinho daquele corpo maravilhoso, absorvendo-lhe o calor, a sensação, a essência.

Eu o beijava com uma paixão crescente, a ponta da língua por vezes explorando seu pescoço, os dedos correndo por seus bíceps com uma sensualidade inconsciente.

Jesse ergueu a blusa que eu vestia, removendo-a, suas mãos tocando toda a extensão do meu corpo enquanto ele a retirava. Eu ergui os braços para auxiliá-lo e o envolvi pelo pescoço logo em seguida, colando meus seios ao seu peito.

Eu gemi baixinho, entregue, quando Jesse inclinou a cabeça e começou a trilhar beijos sensuais no meu pescoço e no vale entre os seios, me acariciando com a língua quente e voraz.

Incapaz de agüentar mais um segundo aquele tormento sensual, eu segurei a cabeça dele, comprimindo-a contra os mamilos intumescidos e latentes de desejo. Então, sussurrando uma torrente de palavras excitantes, eu comecei a deslizar minhas mãos pelo seu peito e abdômen, querendo retirar qualquer barreira que houvesse entre nós. Mas então uma barreira maior veio a minha mente e eu soltei um suspiro irritado.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou arfando, me olhando com o cenho franzido.

- A camisinha. – eu respondi, tão arfante quanto ele, lembrando da porcaria que estava longe demais, no quarto dele.

- Você se refere a isto? – sua mão foi até o bolso do pijama e de lá retirou um preservativo.

- Como foi que...? – eu juro que não havia visto Jesse pegando a camisinha da minha bolsa.

- Eu peguei quando você foi ao banheiro. – ele explicou orgulhoso – Eu já conheço o suficiente da reação do meu corpo quando está perto de você. – seus olhos correram pelo meu corpo, me deixando em chamas novamente – Espero que não se incomode.

Ele estava brincando, né? Eu me incomodar? Ele salvou meu dia.

- De jeito nenhum! – eu respondi e o beijei sofregamente logo em seguida, voltando a acariciá-lo com cada vez mais ousadia.

Logo ele já estava sem a calça e eu tentei ensiná-lo a colocar o preservativo, mas ele pediu que para que eu colocasse. E eu simplesmente amava ver a reação dele ao sentir meu toque em seu membro.

Eu continuava sentada em seu colo, minhas mãos envolvendo seu pescoço, puxando-o de encontro ao meu corpo, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas e seios com urgência, também me mantendo firme junto a si, nossos corpos ondulando eroticamente um contra o outro, sem barreiras de roupas entre as peles suadas e desejosas.

- Se você está deliberadamente tentando testar meu autocontrole, então lhe aviso que cheguei ao meu limite – ele disse com a voz rouca – Você vai pôr em ação todas essas promessas sedutoras que seus olhos estão fazendo, ou terei que obrigá-la?

A excitação me dominou por completo, me fazendo trilhar beijos pelo seu peito, pescoço, parando por fim para beijar seus lábios, enquanto eu me posicionava sobre seu corpo e descia lentamente em seu sexo, gemendo alto ao senti-lo me invadindo lenta e completamente. Eu estava por cima dessa vez. Eu teria o controle total do ritmo e profundidade dos movimentos.

Eu passei a me movimentar calorosamente sobre ele, cravando as unhas em suas costas, dominada por um prazer gigantesco. Um prazer além de qualquer sensação experimentada, uma necessidade que me fez ir mais fundo e mais forte. Ele erguia o quadril da cadeira, arqueando contra mim, se unindo à dança erótica enquanto gemia de prazer.

- Ah, Suzannah! – ele gemia, me segurando pelo quadril, me ajudando a subir e descer em seu corpo – Isso é tão... perfeito!

Eu ouvi o gemido gutural de Jesse e senti meu próprio corpo começar a tremer nos espasmos do orgasmo mútuo.

- Jesse – eu praticamente gritei quando senti o clímax me atingindo com força, fazendo minhas pernas amolecerem e meu corpo relaxar por inteiro em cima do seu.

Ele me abraçou forte, me mantendo colada ao seu corpo, nossos corpos ainda sentindo os tremores de excitação.

Depois que limpamos a cozinha, subimos para tomar banho, separados. Já estava perto da hora de voltar para casa e se fossemos tomar banho juntos, não sairíamos nunca daquela casa. Por sorte eu achei um secador e pude deixar meu cabelo quase igual a como ele estava quando eu saí de casa. Não ficou perfeito, mas ao menos eu não chegaria em casa com ele molhado. Seria como dizer com letras garrafais o que eu fizera naquela tarde.

Entrei em casa de mãos dadas com Jesse como quem não quer nada. Jake e Brad estavam jogando videogame na sala e Gina também estava lá apenas de torcida e sorriu para nós quando nos viu. David vinha descendo as escadas com sua nova amiga Maria. Eu preferi não pensar o que eles estavam fazendo no andar de cima. Não era só porque a minha tarde tinha sido extremamente produtiva que eu deveria ficar imaginando que todos ali estiveram fazendo a mesma coisa. Se bem que uma certa mancha roxa no pescoço de Gina me fez perceber que pelo menos ela e Jake não tinham passado a tarde jogando videogame.

Eu sentei com Jesse em um dos sofás enquanto esperávamos o jantar ficar pronto. Eu podia sentir o cheiro camarões fritos e acho que bife também. Fiquei com água na boca.

- Jesse – David chamou depois de se despedir de Maria e voltar para a sala – será que eu poderia falar com você um instante?

David querendo falar com Jesse?

- Claro – Jesse respondeu de pronto e acompanhou David até o jardim.

Fui atrás. A curiosidade de saber o que David poderia querer falar com o meu namorado foi mais forte.

- Eu não acho que ele te chamou também, Suze – Brad relinchou sem tirar os olhos do jogo.

Nem dei trela. Continuei meu caminho para o jardim e quando cheguei lá David estava tirando um papel do bolso da bermuda.

- Posso participar da conversa? – perguntei e sem esperar pela resposta eu sentei ao lado de Jesse num dos bancos do jardim.

- Eu queria ter uma conversa em particular com ele, Suze – ele falou sério – Uma conversa de homem para homem.

Seria feio eu rir naquela hora? Acho melhor não, né? Mas David, com apenas doze anos, querendo ter uma conversa de "homem para homem" com meu namorado de vinte anos era hilário.

- Se você for conversar com ele sobre as intenções dele comigo, eu não vejo porque não ficar. Afinal, esse assunto também é do meu interesse.

- Mas...

- Todos dessa família falaram com ele na minha presença. – eu o informei me esforçando para ficar séria – Eu prometo ficar quietinha.

David acabou concordando por fim, terminou de desdobrar o papel, tirou uma caneta do outro bolso e sentou no banco em frente ao nosso. Eu me recostei no banco e cruzei os braços observando tudo com atenção.

- Primeiro eu gostaria de confirmar alguns dados, se não se importar.

- De forma alguma. – Jesse respondeu muito educado.

Ele falava com meu irmão mais novo como se falasse com um adulto. Se bem que David muitas vezes agia mais como um adulto do que os meus irmãos mais velhos.

- Nome completo? – começou.

- Hector De Silva.

- Certo – ele fez um risco rápido no papel antes de continuar – Mais conhecido como Jesse.

- Exato.

- Quem colocou esse apelido em você?

- Minha mãe. Ela sempre me chamou assim.

- Ok. Idade?

- Vinte anos.

- Quando completará 21?

- Dia 11 de julho.

- Ok. – mais uns riscos no papel – Agora vamos às perguntas mais específicas – aquilo estava mais parecido com um interrogatório de polícia – Possui ficha criminal?

- Quê? – eu o interrompi surpresa – Que tipo de pergunta é essa, David?

- Você disse que não interromperia.

- Mas isso é lá coisa que se pergunte?

Eu podia ver pelo canto do olho que Jesse estava rindo e eu não fazia idéia de onde ele estava vendo a graça naquela situação.

- Se você vai continuar questionando meu método de avaliação, então é melhor você sair, Suze.

Céus, porque ele estava tão sério?

- Eu não tenho passagem pela polícia, David – Jesse se antecipou antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

- Certo – David desviou a atenção de mim e voltou ao seu papel – Eu vejo que você não possui nenhum piercing visível. – ele falou, analisando o rosto de Jesse – Você tem algum não visível?

Jesse de piercing? Tive que fingir uma crise de tosse para abafar a gargalhada que se formou.

- Não.

Era incrível como Jesse conseguia se manter tão impassível com esse questionário ridículo.

- Tatuagens?

- Nenhuma.

Nesse momento minha mãe apareceu na porta que dividia a cozinha com o jardim para nos chamar para o jantar, mas ao ver o que estava acontecendo ali, ela pareceu se interessar e se aproximou. Andy veio logo depois e os dois se posicionaram atrás de David para observar suas anotações. Momento constrangedor.

- Explique em poucas palavras o que significa "chegar tarde".

Dessa vez eu não pude deixar de rir. David me olhou de cara feia, mas não falou nada. Ah, qual é? Até minha mãe estava rindo.

- Se houver um horário estipulado para se estar em casa, chegar tarde significa chegar além desse horário.

- Ok. – ele fez umas anotações rápidas – Novamente, em poucas palavras, o que significa fidelidade para você?

Agora foi a vez de Jesse se empertigar. Uma hora ele teria que ver que aquelas perguntas eram tolas.

- Eu nunca trairia Suzannah. – ele falou com a voz seca.

Andy sorriu com alguma coisa que David anotava no papel. Será que teria como eu afanar aquelas anotações? Estava curiosa.

- Qual foi a primeira coisa que te chamou atenção em Suze?

Jesse olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Os olhos.

- Meus olhos? – perguntei surpresa – Sério?

- Sim. Me hipnotizaram. – ele falou isso olhando direto nos meus olhos com os seus negros brilhantes.

_Respira, Suze, respira._

- O que fez você se interessar pela minha irmã?

Opa. Essa eu também gostaria de saber a resposta.

- Eu não acho que seja possível descobrir o porquê de uma paixão. Só o que eu sei é que quando eu dei por mim eu não podia mais ficar longe dela.

- Mas você poderia tentar descrever algo? – ele parecia contente com a resposta de Jesse.

- É complicado explicar, mas acho que seu olhar, o jeito como ela mexe nos cabelos, seu tom de voz, seu sorriso, não sei. Tudo isso me fez ver que eu não conseguiria viver sem ela. Além disso, Suzannah tem um caráter admirável. Sei que parece meio confuso, mas...

- Não – David o interrompeu com um sorriso – Nem um pouco confuso. – ele dobrou o papel e guardou novamente no bolso – Você é um bom rapaz Jesse – meu Deus, nem parecia que quem estava falando isso era um garoto de doze anos –, mas eu quero que saiba que Suze é a nossa garotinha. – eu sou o quê? – Se você fizer alguma coisa para magoá-la, lembre-se que há quatro membros dessa família que não hesitarão em ir atrás de você.

Aquilo era para ter soado como uma ameaça? Então porque eu estava com tanta vontade de rir. Mas me controlei quando vi Andy assentindo, confirmando o que David tinha acabado de falar.

Eles finalmente entraram em casa, mas eu fiquei um pouco mais para me controlar.

Que vontade de matar essa família que me faz pagar o maior mico na frente do meu namorado.

- Sua família é incrível! – Jesse murmurou se levantando e estendendo a mão para que eu o acompanhasse.

Eu realmente não imaginava como Jesse poderia achar tudo isso incrível, mas resolvi ignorar o comentário quando ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou com ternura.

O dia seguinte foi quase tão perfeito quanto esse. Agora vamos enumerar aqui o que foi perfeito nesse dia: primeiro porque Jesse veio passar o domingo comigo. Segundo: o dia estava tão bonito que resolvemos fazer um piquenique na praia. Terceiro: nós convidamos Cee Cee e Adam e o grupo ficou completo. Toda a minha família e meus melhores amigos, além do meu namorado, é claro, estavam ali. E quarto: quando Jesse tirou a bermuda que usava e a camiseta, ficando apenas de sunga, eu tive que amarrar uma corda invisível em mim para me forçar a permanecer no lugar e não atacá-lo ali mesmo.

Agora, porque meu domingo não foi tão perfeito quanto o sábado? Simples: porque eu não consegui um momento sequer a sós com Jesse. Minha família ficava o tempo inteiro bajulando ele, conversando com ele, quase não nos deixando juntos. O único momento que tivemos mais em "particular" foi quando eu fui dar um mergulho para resfriar o corpo e ele veio junto. Nem me importei muito com a cara que Cee Cee fez quando Jesse tirou a roupa. Eles tinham se conhecido naquela manhã e ela havia me puxado para um canto apenas para dizer que meu namorado era lindo. Como se eu não soubesse.

Nós mergulhamos separados por um tempo, mas logo estávamos juntos em uma parte mais funda, que não dava pé para mim, mas dava para ele, então eu fui "obrigada" a ficar agarrada em seu pescoço para não afundar. E eu que não sou besta nem nada, aproveitei para enlaçar seu corpo com as minhas pernas.

Ele tentou retirar as minhas pernas dali, mas eu apertei mais fazendo com que nossos corpos se unissem ainda mais.

- Hermosa, pare com isso – ele pediu tentando mais uma vez retirar minhas pernas da sua cintura – Sua família está aqui.

- Se eles não estivessem aqui na praia o que você faria?

Ele me encarou com os olhos carregados de desejo.

- Se eles não estivessem aqui eu já teria te levado para um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinho com você. – ele falou isso com a voz baixa e rouca, ainda olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu fiquei arfante de imediato.

- E faria o quê?

- Hermosa...

Oras, se eu não poderia tê-lo naquele momento, queria ao menos me divertir.

- O que você faria, Jesse? – eu insisti.

Ele me puxou para mais perto, até que seus lábios se encostassem no meu ouvido.

- Eu faria o que quero fazer desde que eu vi você nesses trajes – ele sussurrou com a respiração roçando na minha pele.

- E o que é? – eu perguntei quase sem ar.

- Soltar esses laços frágeis – ele falou isso roçando as mãos de leve nos laços que prendiam as laterais da parte de baixo do biquíni e depois subiu as mãos para fazer o mesmo com os laços que prendiam a parte de cima às minhas costas, deixando uma trilha de fogo intenso pelo caminho – com a boca. – ele completou mordendo o lóbulo e beijando meu pescoço.

Eu soltei um gemido longo ao sentir suas mãos descendo para as minhas nádegas e me pressionando contra a sua excitação evidente. Mas então ele se aproveitou do meu momento de rendição e retirou as minhas pernas que estavam em volta do seu corpo com facilidade.

- Mas como nós não estamos sozinhos, não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Eu me deixei afundar quando ele afastou meu corpo do dele, mas ele me trouxe de volta no mesmo instante e me levou para uma parte em que eu conseguiria ficar de pé.

- Você é mau. – eu resmunguei fazendo bico.

- Você começou.

Ele já ia se afastando para voltar a nadar quando eu estiquei a mão e belisquei uma nádega por cima da sunga, sorrindo perversamente.

- Punição por me deixar assim. – eu falei quando ele se voltou para me encarar com os olhos arregalados.

Eu me afastei dele rapidamente antes que eu ele inventasse de me punir também e voltei para a areia.

A praia estava bastante movimentada hoje. Não estava lotada, mas estava mais cheia do que o normal. Havia até um grupo de pessoas jogando vôlei um pouco perto de nós e, em dado momento, a bola acabou escapando e bateu em Brad que tinha acabado de se juntar a nós para pegar um refrigerante gelado.

- Quem foi o idiota?! – Brad já levantou xingando pronto para a briga, mas estacou no lugar quando viu uma mulher vindo na nossa direção.

- A idiota fui eu – ela informou quando se aproximou. Tinha um sotaque estranho que entregava logo que ela era estrangeira. Eu me senti numa daquelas cenas de filme em que uma mulher vinha correndo na praia em câmera lenta com os cabelos ao vento, só de biquíni e fazendo os homens babarem. Bem, Brad estava babando. Mas não era de se admirar. – Desculpe, errei a mira.

Ela era realmente bonita. O tipo de mulher que fazia os homens terem torcicolo de tanto forçar o pescoço para segui-la com os olhos. Loira, de olhos azuis, cabelos longos e ondulados. Usava shorts e uma regata branca, o que eu considerava um erro, já que o sol iria deixar uma marca nada bonita ali. Olhei logo para o meu namorado, mas ele estava conversando tranqüilamente com Andy.

- Sem problemas – Brad falou todo galanteador – Se você quiser pode errar a mira à vontade.

- Eu vou fazer o possível para não errar novamente.

Aquilo foi um fora, mas é claro que Brad não notou.

- Tem vaga para mais um na partida? – ele perguntou lhe estendendo a bola.

- Não. – foi sua única resposta e ela voltou para os amigos que a esperavam para continuar a jogar.

- Bradizinho levou um fora! – Jake falou depois que ela já estava fora do alcance. – Tadinho do Brad. Perdeu a loiraça.

- Loiraça onde Jake? – Gina perguntou irritada – Eu não sou loira.

Tratei logo de ignorar a discussão que se formou ali.

Brad levar um fora era uma coisa nova. Ele parecia não ter gostado muito, mas ainda assim ele se aproximou mais da turma que jogava vôlei e na primeira oportunidade que surgiu ele conseguiu entrar no jogo. E a loira ignorou ele o tempo todo.

Eu comecei a me distrair e a me divertir com as tentativas patéticas do meu irmão tentando captar a atenção dela. Queria poder filmar aquilo. Era ridículo. Quer dizer, ele estava apenas sendo Brad, mas ela não parecia ser do tipo que caía naquele tipo de conversa.

Em dado momento, os amigos dela resolveram dar um mergulho e Brad, que adorava se exibir, não perdeu tempo em pegar a prancha e foi surfar. Ela ficou sentada na areia junto com uma amiga de cabelos longos e negros e pele morena. Peguei duas latas de refrigerante e levei até elas. Não sei o que me deu, mas tive vontade.

Elas me olharam com o cenho franzido quando eu lhes ofereci a bebida.

- Por ter agüentado o meu irmão – falei dando de ombros – E por você ter sido firme e não caído na sedução barata dele.

- Sedução? – a loira perguntou rindo enquanto aceitava a bebida – Ele estava dando em cima de mim?

- Algo do tipo – eu respondi rindo também.

- Nem notei.

- Loira. – sua amiga ria – Até eu notei.

- Não me ofende. – ela resmungou então estendeu a mão para mim. – Thais.

- Suze – eu a cumprimentei e estendi a mão para a sua amiga.

- Naly.

- Senta aí, Suze. – Thais sugeriu apontando para um espaço vazio na tolha em que elas estavam sentadas. – É Suze de Suzan?

- Não – porque todo mundo pensava que era Suzan? Que saco – Suzannah. Você é de onde, Thais?

- Por quê? Não pareço americana? – ela perguntou com se estivesse ofendida.

- Ela jura que não tem sotaque – Naly falou rindo da cara da amiga.

- Tem um pouco sim.

- Tanto faz. – ela deu de ombros – Sou da Itália. Estou passando um tempo aqui na casa da minha amiga da onça.

- A amiga da onça sou eu?

- Se a carapuça serviu.

Que duas amigas mais estranhas. Não tinha como não rir perto delas.

- Thaís não parece um nome italiano. – eu falei aumentando um pouco o tom de voz para tentar interromper a discussão que parecia estar se formando ali.

- Ah, é o que dá misturar as culturas. Sou meio grega, meio italiana. Thais Cagliari – ela informou com um sorriso. – Nós duas – ela falou apontando para Naly – nos conhecemos quando eu fui visitar a minha família que vive na Grécia.

- Você também é grega? – eu perguntei para Naly. Ela não parecia grega, mas vai saber.

- Nada. Estava lá tirando fotos. – ela ergueu a máquina profissional que estava pendurada em seu pescoço – Adoro as construções da Grécia. Mas sou puramente californiana. Nalyanne Silva. Nascida aqui. Toda a minha família é daqui também.

- Silva? – eu perguntei surpresa. – De Silva?

- Quê?

- Nalyanne De Silva?

- Não. Nalyanne Evan Silva. Faz um tempo que a nossa família não usa mais o "De". Acho que desde a geração da minha avó.

Ai meu Deus! Como é que pode? Não é possível, é? Mas aqueles cabelos, aquela cor da pele, os olhos negros...

- Está tudo bem? – Thais perguntou estranhando o meu silêncio e provavelmente notando a expressão de perplexidade que deveria estar estampada no meu rosto.

- Eu... É só que... – mas eu não conseguia formular nenhuma frase coerente. – Naly, vem comigo? – eu chamei – Ou melhor, espera aqui um instante. Eu já volto.

Sem esperar por resposta eu voltei correndo até onde Jesse estava, mas tratei de me acalmar para não fazer nenhum alarde perto da minha mãe que conversava com ele e Jake.

- Jesse – chamei com a voz mais calma que eu consegui emitir – Será que você poderia vir aqui um instante?

Ele olhou para a minha mãe como se pedisse autorização. Oras. O namorado era meu. Eu poderia exigir a presença dele quando eu quisesse.

- Pode ir, querido. Depois continuamos a nossa conversa.

Minha mãe chamou Jesse de "querido". Ai que fofo.

Eu peguei na mão de Jesse e o levei até onde as meninas estavam. Quer dizer, meninas não. Mulheres. Porque elas com certeza eram mais velhas do que eu. Naly parecia ter entre 18 ou 19 anos e Thais entre 24 ou 25 anos.

- O que aconteceu, hermosa? – Jesse perguntou antes que chegássemos até elas.

- Eu quero que você conheça uma pessoa – eu falei sem querer entrar em detalhes – Mas eu não tenho certeza de nada. É só uma suposição.

- Certeza de quê?

- Você vai ver.

As duas nos encaravam com o cenho franzido enquanto nos aproximávamos e Jesse não estava atrás em relação à curiosidade quanto àquela situação. Achei melhor ir com calma para não fazê-las sair correndo.

- Jesse, eu quero te apresentar duas pessoas. – as duas se levantaram quando viram a minha intenção. Só não gostei muito da olhada que elas deram no peitoral exposto de Jesse. Deveria ter mandado ele vestir uma camisa. Ao menos ele estava de bermuda. – Essa é Thais... desculpe, esqueci o seu sobrenome.

- Cagliari. Thais Cagliari.

Jesse a cumprimentou rapidamente e eu logo parti para o que interessava.

- E essa é Nalyanne Silva. – eu olhei para ele para poder analisar a sua reação. E ele não me decepcionou.

Ele a cumprimentou normalmente, é claro, mas eu notei o quanto aquela informação o deixara chocado. Ele analisava seu rosto com atenção, provavelmente percebendo as mesmas semelhanças que eu havia percebido.

Ele saiba que estava diante de um parente seu.

- Você disse Silva? – ele perguntou com a voz um tanto embargada.

- Qual é o problema com o meu sobrenome? – Naly perguntou desconfiada.

- Problema nenhum – eu falei sorrindo – É que Jesse é...

- Eu vi algo a respeito da sua família no museu da cidade – Jesse me interrompeu rapidamente.

Como assim? Porque ele não queria dizer quem era? Mas ele apertou a minha mão de leve e eu me mantive em silêncio.

- Ah, sim. Minha família é muito antiga aqui na cidade. Há muito sobre nós no museu.

- Sim – ele parecia estar processando algo muito rápido na mente. Seu cenho estava franzido numa típica expressão de concentração – Você não seria descendente de Cristóbal De Silva, seria?

Quem era esse? Eu sabia que Jesse não tinha irmãos e sabia que esse não era o nome do seu pai.

Naly, apesar de estar estranhando tudo aquilo, tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Sim. Meu tataravô.

- Ele foi um grande homem – Jesse continuava com a voz embargada embora se esforçasse ao máximo para deixá-la firme.

- Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, foi sim.

E foi só isso. Jesse não falou mais nada. Mas naquele momento o grupo de amigos delas chegou fazendo um estardalhaço e não deu mais para manter conversa alguma. Nos despedimos rapidamente e eu me afastei com Jesse, mas não para onde a minha família estava. Ele me conduziu a uma parte mais afastada, onde quase não havia banhistas, longe das vistas da minha família e do grupo de amigos de Thais e Naly que agora incluía o meu irmão também.

O local que estávamos agora era quase deserto, perto das rochas e Jesse se encostou em uma delas e me puxou para um abraço firme, enterrando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço, escondendo-se nos meus cabelos. Foi então que eu senti algo molhado na minha pele e percebi que Jesse estava chorando.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, apenas o abraçando mais forte, acariciando suas costas e seus cabelos. Eu não sabia o que falar. Eu não sabia se pedia desculpas. Eu não sabia sequer se havia motivos para pedir desculpas. Eu pensei que ele ficaria feliz por conhecer alguém da sua família, mas isso não parecia ter acontecido. Eu não entendia o porquê de ele nem querer dizer seu sobrenome. Porque ele inventara aquela história de conhecer a família dela por conta do museu?

Mas eu não fiz nenhuma pergunta. Esperei que ele me explicasse. Porque eu sabia que ele iria. Mas por enquanto eu deixei que ele chorasse, seu corpo sendo sacudido por soluços que ele tentava conter sem sucesso.

Depois de um tempo ele finalmente pareceu se acalmar um pouco.

Ainda sem falar nada Jesse sentou na areia encostando-se na pedra negra e me puxou para que eu sentasse ao seu lado. Eu observava aquele rosto banhado pelas lágrimas, com uma tristeza profunda estampada ali e meu peito se apertou por vê-lo sofrendo.

Eu ergui minhas mãos para secar seu rosto delicadamente, nossos rostos bem próximos, nossas respirações se chocando. Ele também ergueu suas mãos para acariciar meu rosto e afastar as mechas que o vento teimava em tirar do lugar.

- Obrigado por isso, hermosa – ele sussurrou com a voz tão baixa que quase não ouvi.

- Pensei que não tivesse gostado de conhecê-la – eu murmurei em resposta. Afinal, se ele gostou, porque tinha chorado?

- É claro que eu gostei. Eu adorei. – ele afirmou com convicção e um sorriso começou a se formar em seu rosto.

- Então por quê...?

- Desculpe se eu te fiz pensar que eu não havia gostado – ele continuava acariciando meu rosto com ternura – Conhecer alguém da minha família foi maravilhoso.

- Porque você não quis que ela soubesse quem você era?

- Eu fiquei com medo de alguém da família dela ter algum registro sobre mim. Ela poderia estranhar.

Eu realmente não havia pensado nisso.

- Tem razão.

- Mas eu adorei conhecê-la. – ele falou apressado – Só que... Isso me trouxe muitas recordações – sua expressão ficou sofrida novamente, embora ele ainda mantivesse o sorriso – Foi a primeira vez que eu parei para pensar realmente em certas coisas. – ele suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar – Todos na minha família, todas as pessoas que eu conheci, já morreram. Meus pais, minhas irmãs, meus primos, tios. Todos estão mortos.

Agora eu podia entender o motivo do seu sofrimento. Não devia ser fácil para ele.

- Você viu como os traços dela são semelhantes? – ele estava com a expressão distante com se recordasse de algo, mas essa recordação pareceu lhe deixar feliz – Ela se parece demais com Micaela.

- Quem é Micaela?

- Minha prima.

- A mesma de Felix Diego? – só de pensar nesse nome, dava uma sensação ruim.

- Não. Aquela era Isabel. Eu não tinha muito contato com ela nem com os pais dela. Micaela era irmã de Cristóbal, que, além de ser meu único primo homem, era o meu melhor amigo.

Jesse passou a me falar do seu relacionamento com seus familiares, a forma como ele adquirira aquela cicatriz na sobrancelha em uma brincadeira mais pesada com o cachorro. Falou de forma bastante carinhosa sobre a prima Micaela e eu até teria sentido ciúmes se ele não tivesse me dito que ela tinha apenas doze anos quando ele "morrera". Era engraçado ouvir Jesse contando as traquinagens que ele e o primo faziam quando crianças e, agora que eu já sabia a história toda, eu não me senti mais incomodada em ver seus olhos marejados novamente enquanto ele relembrava esses momentos.

Jesse quis dar um mergulho para lavar o rosto e eu fui junto para tirar a areia das minhas pernas.

- Conseguiu tirar a areia? – Jesse perguntou depois de emergir do terceiro mergulho.

- Acho que sim – eu dei de ombros tateando em volta do meu corpo para verificar.

- Posso conferir?

Eu é que não ia impedir de ter Jesse passando as mãos pelo meu corpo. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas minhas costas, descendo mais e mais, até chegar às minhas nádegas e me puxou devagar em direção ao seu corpo. Quase sem que eu notasse, ele foi andando para a parte mais funda do mar e novamente eu tive que envolver seu pescoço com meus braços para não afundar.

- É. Parece que está limpo agora – ele falou com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

- Não está, não. Continue procurando que você vai achar areia em alguma parte.

Sem perder tempo Jesse voltou a deslizar as mãos, mas dessa vez de forma bastante ousada, sua mão entrando na peça minúscula e apertando os glúteos com desejo, puxando ainda mais meu corpo contra o seu. Eu gemi contra seu ouvido ao sentir sua excitação roçando no meu ventre. Quando ele tirou as mãos de dentro do biquíni, eu pensei que ele iria me afastar, ou parar com as carícias, mas, para minha surpresa, Jesse agarrou minhas pernas e me fez envolvê-lo pela cintura.

Eu fiquei muito feliz por Jesse finalmente deixar fluir seu desejo por mim, e ainda mais feliz quando olhei ao redor e vi que a parte da praia em que estávamos estava completamente vazia agora. Não que desse para alguém ver o que estávamos fazendo. A água nos cobria até a altura dos nossos ombros e o nosso roçar de corpos parecia ser causado pelos movimentos das ondas.

- Quero você assim perto de mim, quero sua boca, seu corpo – ele sussurrou contra o meu ouvido, seu corpo arqueando mais contra o meu – Eu te quero tanto, Suzannah

- Você me tem, Jesse – eu sussurrei em resposta.

Uma de suas mãos me segurava pelas costas enquanto a outra deslizou entre nossos corpos, descendo até a minha intimidade. Eu me arqueei contra sua mão ao sentir o toque no meu íntimo, gemendo no seu ouvido. Tirei uma das minhas mãos do seu pescoço e fiz o mesmo que ele, tocando seu membro pulsante por dentro da sunga.

Nós já sentíamos muito prazer apenas por estarmos juntos, mas dessa vez estava muito mais intenso. A excitação por estar em um lugar tão público, o perigo de alguém ver, fazia tudo ficar mais acentuado. Eu precisava urgentemente dele assim como eu sabia que ele precisava de mim.

- Hermosa – sua voz rouca fez com que eu afastasse meus lábios do seu pescoço e o olhasse nos olhos – Eu quero... – ele arfava enquanto eu mantinha a pressão no seu membro – você. Agora. – ele me puxou para um beijo urgente, mas breve, e se afastou novamente para me olhar com atenção – Posso?

Seus olhos estavam carregados de uma luxúria tão intensa que seria impossível recusar algum pedido. Eu apenas assenti, sem consegui pronunciar nenhuma palavra, tamanho era o meu estado de excitação.

Sem mais palavras, Jesse afastou a parte de baixo do biquíni para o lado e me penetrou num único impulso. Ele passou a movimentar dentro de mim com urgência, suas mãos me segurando pelo quadril, intensificando o contato e controlando a velocidade das investidas.

Nossos gemidos se confundiam com o barulho do mar e dos pássaros que voavam pela praia deserta. O orgasmo veio rápido, mas potente, ele continuando a mover dentro de mim, fazendo com que a sensação se prolongasse ainda mais. Eu sentia seu corpo se contraindo e ele tirou seu membro rapidamente antes que seu líquido derramasse dentro de mim sem proteção. Eu gostei de ver seus olhos apertados em fendas, sua expressão era puro desejo, luxúria, ele mordendo os lábios de uma forma muito sensual enquanto sentia os espasmos do orgasmo.

Jesse me puxou contra o seu corpo e me beijou com paixão.

- Acho que senti um choque. – ele murmurou depois de algum tempo com os lábios pressionados aos meus.

- Choque?

- Uhum – eu podia perceber que ele ainda estava com bastante dificuldade para respirar normalmente – Foi intenso demais. Parecia que estava levando um choque.

- Isso não parece legal.

- Mas foi. Senti uma corrente elétrica mais forte do que eu jamais havia sentindo.

E ainda assim isso não parecia bom.

- Doeu? – eu perguntei em dúvida.

- Não. De jeito nenhum. Me deu ainda mais prazer.

Eu tive que rir com essa informação.

- Está se tornando masoquista agora, Jesse?

- Claro que não! – ele parecia ultrajado com essa sugestão.

- Da próxima vez eu vou me lembrar de te causar alguma dor e então veremos.

- Suzannah! – ele me repreendeu embora também sorrisse.

- Vamos voltar – eu o cortei com um sorriso – Minha mãe deve estar se perguntando onde nós estamos.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para onde estava a minha família e os encontramos arrumando as coisas para voltar para casa. Eu não queria que esse dia terminasse. Ainda mais porque amanhã Jesse começaria a trabalhar no museu, o que significava que eu passaria o dia inteiro sem vê-lo e sem poder falar com ele.

Ainda bem que minha mãe era compreensiva e concordou em alterar o horário de namoro. Agora Jesse iria para a minha casa na parte da noite e minha mãe tinha até dito que ele poderia jantar lá em casa sempre que quisesse. Mas, independente do horário que ele chegasse, ele teria que sair às 22h. E eu teria que fazer as lições da escola antes dele chegar. Sem problemas. Adorei o novo acordo.

O problema é que no primeiro dia de trabalho Jesse largou às 20h, tentando aprender o máximo possível das suas novas funções e acabou não indo me ver. Ele até queria ir, mas eu não permiti. Já era tarde e ele devia estar cansado depois de trabalhar tanto.

- Lembre-se que você é apenas humano agora, meu amor – eu falei quando ele me ligou da casa de Paul.

- Mas eu estou com saudades – ele resmungou do outro lado e eu podia jurar que ele estava fazendo aquela cara de cachorro sem dono que ele fazia quando queria me convencer de algo. A sorte era que era mais fácil resistir a isso sem ver a tal expressão.

- Eu também estou. Mas amanhã nós nos vemos.

Ele ainda tentou insistir um pouco, mas acabou perdendo a batalha quando eu percebi que ele estava bocejando do outro lado da linha.

No dia seguinte nós estávamos comendo o desjejum que Andy preparara para toda a família. Era difícil nos sentar juntos para o café da manhã, mas hoje ninguém estava com pressa para sair já que David tinha feito o favor de testar uma invenção às seis e meia da manhã. Ele chamou sua invenção de propagador de sons. E resolveu propagar justamente o som do seu despertador. Saí do quarto correndo para saber onde havia sido o incêndio e dei de cara com Brad mancando no corredor e esbravejando aos quatro ventos. Depois dessa ninguém conseguiu mais dormir e por isso estávamos todos bem acordados para o café da manhã e ainda faltava meia hora para irmos para a escola.

- Suze – Jake me chamou do outro lado da mesa, devorando uma pilha assustadora de panquecas – Jesse vem hoje?

- Vem.

- Isso se ele não te trocar pelo trabalho de novo – Brad falando de boca cheia era a coisa mais nojenta do mundo – Deve ter alguma funcionária gostosa naquele museu. Só pode!

Andy o repreendeu, mas aquelas palavras nem me atingiram.

- Eu não ligo, Andy – eu falei com um sorriso – Brad só está assim porque uma certa italiana loira o rejeitou.

- Ela não me rejeitou. – ele falou estufando o peito – Ela já está totalmente na minha.

- Ela nem sabia que você estava dando em cima dela, irmãozinho. Acho bom você repensar as suas técnicas baratas de conquista.

Brad ficou possesso com aquilo e passou a comer ainda mais rápido do que antes, me direcionando olhares cortantes a todo momento.

- Mas Jesse vem mesmo hoje, não vem? – Jake tornou a perguntar.

- Vem sim. – eu confirmei – Por quê?

- Nada. Eu só queria perguntar uma coisa a ele.

O que será que Jake poderia querer com Jesse. Será que ele resolvera ter aulas de cavalheirismo? Duvidava muito disso.

- Você não está comendo nada, meu amor – Andy comentou acariciando a mão da minha mãe que estava sobre a mesa.

- Estou sem fome.

Minha mãe sem fome no café da manhã? Essa era nova.

- A senhora está bem, mãe? – perguntei olhando-a com atenção. Ela não parecia estar passando mal. Estava até um pouco mais corada que o normal.

- Estou. Mas acho que eu peguei sol demais no domingo.

Acho que estava explicado o motivo da vermelhidão no seu rosto.

Voltei da escola naquela terça parecendo mais um trapo. Os professores não tiveram piedade da minha pobre alma torturada e passaram trabalhos tenebrosos para serem entregues em uma semana. Eu nunca conseguiria dar conta de tudo aquilo. A não ser que Jesse me ajudasse. Mas agora com Jesse trabalhando eu não gostava de perder minhas poucas horas que eu tinha com ele. Queria apenas namorar.

Nada de estudar. Só namorar.

Cheguei em casa junto com meus irmãos e logo apertei o botão da secretária eletrônica, como eu sempre fazia quando chegava da escola. Brad foi direto para a geladeira e, antes que eu pudesse reclamar, ele já estava bebendo suco direto da caixa. Só esperava que ele jogasse a caixa fora. Jake também o acompanhou até a cozinha, mas apenas para pegar um saco de batatas fritas. David, que era o único normal daqueles três, subia as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

A secretária eletrônica informou que havia apenas um recado não ouvido e eu aguardei para saber do que se tratava. Ao ouvir a voz de Andy, os três pararam o que estavam fazendo e se concentraram em ouvir também.

"_Crianças, eu estou no hospital com a mãe de vocês. Ela não estava se sentindo muito bem quando fomos almoçar e eu preferi trazê-la para fazer uns exames. Não deve ser nada demais. Apenas uma indisposição alimentar. Devemos estar em casa antes do jantar, mas eu agradeceria se vocês não criassem nenhuma confusão enquanto estivermos fora. Eu falo isso para vocês, Brad e Jake. Sem brigas. Qualquer novidade eu ligarei."_

Apaguei a mensagem e já ia subindo para o meu quarto quando notei que os três continuavam parados no mesmo lugar, hora trocando olhares, hora olhando para os próprios pés. Até mesmo David estava agindo daquela forma estranha.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei parando também.

Aquilo pareceu fazê-los despertar do transe, mas ainda assim eles não saíram do lugar. Eles estavam sérios demais. Estranhos demais.

- O que foi que deu em vocês? – insisti cruzando os braços sobre os seios.

- O que mamãe tem? – David perguntou olhando para todos de forma nervosa.

- Eu não sei. – eu respondi dando de ombros – Deve ter comido alguma coisa que não fez bem – eu não estava entendendo aquelas reações.

- Ela já teve isso antes? – Jake perguntou do meio da cozinha.

- Claro. Todo mundo já comeu alguma coisa que não nos faz bem.

- Mas ela já foi internada antes? – ele perguntou ainda sério.

- Acho que não. Andy exagerou um pouco. – mas ainda assim eles não relaxavam e continuavam a se olhar como se compartilhasse algo muito importante – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Eu não gostava de ser deixada de fora da conversa. Se bem que aquilo não era bem uma conversa.

Foi então que David olhou para o retrato da mãe deles que havia na sala e eu finalmente compreendi. Eles estavam com medo da minha mãe ter alguma doença séria, assim como a mãe deles tivera.

- Minha mãe não está doente. – eu afirmei com convicção – Vocês ouviram o que Andy disse. É apenas uma indisposição alimentar. Daqui a pouco ela chega e vai rir da cara de vocês por ficarem tão preocupados por nada – mas eu sabia que a minha mãe não iria rir. A preocupação deles não era nada engraçada. – É sério, gente – eu insisti quando eles continuaram calados – minha mãe nunca teve nada. Nenhuma internação nem nada. Saudável como uma pedra.

- Ela faz exames de rotina? - foi a vez de Brad perguntar.

Esse foi o meu limite.

- Ok. Já chega! – gritei – Parem de agourar a minha mãe. Ela não está doente. Que saco!

Subi correndo as escadas e bati a porta do meu quarto com força. O que eles pensavam que estavam fazendo? Só porque a mãe deles havia tido câncer, não era obrigado a minha mãe ter também. Ou por acaso câncer agora é transmissível pelo ar ou pela água? A Califórnia agora teria uma epidemia de mulheres com câncer. Que absurdo!

Mas eu não deixei de ficar preocupada. Ela nunca passara mal desse jeito a ponto de ter que ir para o hospital. Ela já não estava bem pela manhã. Será que foi mesmo o sol que fez isso? Já tinha ouvido falar de pessoas que passavam mal depois de passar muito tempo exposta ao sol. Mas minha mãe havia ficado boa parte do tempo debaixo do guarda sol. E, se esse fosse o motivo, ela não deveria ter se sentido mal ontem? Porque os sintomas só apareceriam dois dias depois? Mas talvez Andy fosse mesmo do tipo dramático. Ou talvez a experiência com a mãe dos seus filhos tenha sido o suficiente para deixá-lo precavido.

Ainda assim, no instante em que eu ouvi o carro de Andy parando na entrada de carros, eu desci as escadas quase correndo e cheguei à sala a tempo de vê-los entrando. David também havia descido as escadas às pressas, e Jake e Brad já estavam na sala, provavelmente jogando videogame, que deveriam ter desligado ao ouvir o barulho do carro chegando.

- Que recepção calorosa – Andy brincou quando nos viu lado a lado perto da escada.

Minha mãe parecia bem. Um pouco mais pálida do que o normal, mas ela estava tão risonha quanto sempre ou até mais.

- A senhora está bem? – David perguntou, se adiantando e pegando sua mão.

- Estou, meu querido. Muito bem.

Rolou um suspiro coletivo de alívio no ambiente e nós não falamos mais nada.

- Mas ainda precisamos conversar – minha mãe falou, sem deixar de sorrir e já conduzindo David, que continuava abraçado à sua cintura, em direção à sala e sentou com ele em um dos sofás.

Nós seguimos os dois e sentamos também. Andy sentou ao seu lado e a envolveu pelo ombro, num gesto de carinho e apoio.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei curiosa.

- Nós temos uma novidade para vocês – minha mãe anunciou olhando para Andy e depois para nós novamente. Ela nos olhava do mesmo jeito que ela me olhou no dia que foi à minha escola anunciar que iria se casar. Os olhos brilhando de pura felicidade. Porque eu sentia que lá vinha bomba de novo? – Eu estou grávida.

Silêncio. Ninguém falava. Ninguém se mexia. Ninguém respirava mais alto. Eu sequer respirava. E quanto mais o silêncio se prolongava, mais o sorriso da minha mãe evanescia e com ele o brilho dos seus olhos. Pelo visto a nossa reação não foi a esperada. Eu precisava falar alguma coisa já que os homens daquela família pareciam ter perdido a voz.

- Grávida? – foi só o que eu consegui pronunciar.

- Sim. Estou com três semanas. – ela tentava segurar o sorriso no rosto, mas parecia difícil agora.

- Como assim a senhora está grávida? – Brad esbravejou, finalmente saindo do transe – Pai, que papo é esse?

- Não é _papo_ nenhum, Brad. Você vai ganhar um irmãzinho.

- Ou irmãzinha – minha mãe se apressou a completar.

- E quem disse que eu quero um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha? Eu já tenho esses dois! – ele continuava alterado quando apontou pra mim e para David – Que palhaçada!

- Onde está a palhaçada aqui Bradley? Desde quando a sua mãe estar grávida é uma "palhaçada"? Eu não sei por que todo esse espanto.

Andy agora estava visivelmente irritado. E Brad tinha tanta noção do perigo que era ver seu pai irritado. Tanto que tratou de baixar o tom de voz.

- Como o senhor quer que a gente não fique assim? Eu nem sabia que vocês ainda faziam esse tipo de coisa.

Ai. Porque ele teve que falar isso? Eu preferia pensar que minha mãe ia receber o bebê de uma cegonha a ter que imaginar ela fazendo sexo com meu padrasto.

- Eu achei a notícia maravilhosa. – David falou de repente, aliviando um pouco a tensão – Não vejo a hora de ganhar um irmãozinho.

- Ou irmãzinha. – minha mãe completou novamente. Pelo visto ela queria mesmo uma menina – Sério que você gostou da notícia, Dave?

- Claro, mãe. – ele a abraçou para confirmar ainda mais sua opinião – Parabéns!

- Obrigada, meu amor – ela estava com a voz embargada e o sorriso começava a voltar ao seu rosto.

Eu respirei fundo tentando absorver aquela notícia. Um bebê. Depois de dezessete anos minha mãe estava grávida de novo. Eu ia ganhar um irmão ou irmã. Eu devia estar gritando histérica com a minha mãe, assim com Brad tinha feito. Onde ela estava com a cabeça de engravidar a essa altura do campeonato?

Mas, por incrível que pareça, quando eu imaginei minha mãe grávida com um barrigão e depois com um bebê nos braços, uma mãozinha pequenininha segurando seus dedos, e logo mais uma criança correndo pela casa sorrindo e fazendo bagunça, eu senti meu coração dando um salto. E não era de pavor. Eu estava feliz. Eu estava _radiante_.

Eu senti aquele mesmo sorriso bobo da minha mãe se espalhando pelo meu rosto e minha vista ficou embaçada quando lágrimas brotaram nos meus olhos.

Brad ainda estava dando um piti do meu lado, resmungando palavras incoerentes, quando eu me levantei do sofá e andei a minha mãe, me ajoelhando na sua frente. Ela me olhou apreensiva, mas não se mexeu quando eu estendi minha mão para tocar a sua barriga.

- Um bebê? – eu ainda estava processando tudo lentamente e olhava diretamente nos seus olhos – Meu irmãozinho?

- Ou irmãzinha – nós duas completamos juntas.

Começamos a gargalhar feito duas bobas. As lágrimas escorriam abundantes do seu rosto quando ela se jogou sobre mim e me abraçou com força, quase nos levando ao chão.

- É isso aí, velho! – Jake se pronunciou pela primeira vez – Ainda dá no coro.

- Jake! – Andy gritou quase espumando de raiva.

- Ei, sem estresse. Isso foi um elogio – ele ria – E é bom saber que eu tenho seus genes. Vida longa.

- Jake! – ele o repreendeu novamente, mas dessa vez não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

- Parei. – ele também se ergueu e andou até onde nós duas estávamos, ainda abraçadas, sentadas no tapete – Parabéns mãe. – ele se abaixou um pouco para beijar o topo da cabeça dela, aproveitando para puxar meu cabelo de leve só para implicar. – E parabéns pai. – ele falou estendo sua mão enorme e apertando a do pai.

- Ah, é mesmo – eu já ia esquecendo que aquele filho não havia sido feito sozinho. – Parabéns Andy.

- Obrigado querida.

- Já vi que sou voto vencido nessa história – Brad resmungou.

- Voto vencido? Não havia votação nenhuma aqui Brad. – podia perceber que Andy se controlava para não ficar irritado novamente.

- É. Tanto faz. – ele falou dando de ombros – Parabéns coroa. Parabéns mãe. Desculpa o surto.

- Tudo bem, filho.

- Só vamos torcer para que o bebê não seja parecido com você, Brad – eu falei ainda sem conseguir deixar de sorrir – Um troglodita na família já basta.

- Tomara que não seja parecido com você. – ele retrucou de imediato – Uma pervertida na família já basta!

- Bradley Ackerman! – Andy agora estava realmente irritado.

E eu também. Se não estivesse abraçando a minha mãe eu teria sido capaz de socar aquela cara irritante.

- Perversão é um termo comumente usado para designar um desvio de comportamento humano considerado normal. – David começou falando como se estivesse em uma palestra fazendo com que todos parassem para ouvi-lo – Ser pervertido é natural entre os humanos. E há quem diga que é genético. Então, levando em consideração que a família Ackerman é formada por homens sexualmente ativos, com exceção de mim, mas eu não conto por ser jovem demais, é bem provável que a criança seja contemplada com esses genes. E isso se torna ainda mais certo, se, como Brad diz, o lado materno dessa família também tiver as mesmas características.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Um discurso sobre perversão? Perversão genética? A sala ficou em silêncio novamente, dessa vez por conta das palavras do caçula da família. Nós olhamos um para o outro e então desatamos a rir.

Então era isso. Minha mãe estava grávida. Dentro de nove meses a família Ackerman iria ganhar um novo membro. E eu, a única Simon da família, senti uma alegria imensa me invadindo ao observar os futuros papais – de novo – naquela tarde. O cuidado, o amor que transparecia em cada gesto. Me imaginei daqui a alguns anos daquele mesmo jeito.

Não era difícil me imaginar naquela situação. Casada e grávida, quer dizer. Não que eu quisesse isso para agora. Nem para daqui a pouco. Mas em alguns anos era exatamente como eu queria estar.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

Finalmente, depois de meses morando na Califórnia, Gina conseguira realizar seu sonho maluco de presenciar um terremoto. Estávamos na terceira aula do dia quando a tremedeira começou. Nem foi muito forte, mas foi o suficiente para acabar com a energia da escola. Ou seja, sem aulas pelo resto do dia. Eu estava pensando em aproveitar o tempo livre e ir ao shopping com Gina. Estava querendo comprar algumas coisas para mim e para o quarto de Jesse. Mas meus planos foram por água abaixo quando eu vi Gina se aproximando com Jake, de mãos dadas e sorrindo como se fossem aprontar algo.

- Suze – Jake falou quando já estavam mais perto – Procura Brad por aí. Ele vai levar vocês para casa. Eu estou indo pra casa de Gina.

Eu não queria ir para casa, mas também não queria mais ir ao shopping. Sozinha não tem tanta graça. Ainda não tinha almoçado e sabia que em casa não teria almoço, então eu procurei Brad apenas para informá-lo que eu iria para casa mais tarde. Resolvi que queria visitar meu namorado no trabalho e, se tivesse sorte, ainda conseguiria almoçar com ele.

Mas, ao chegar lá, eu vi que meus planos iriam para o brejo novamente.

Estava um pandemônio dentro do museu. Não havia visitantes, embora o museu estivesse aberto. Mas os funcionários corriam de um lado para o outro, afobados, tentando organizar tudo novamente. Pelo visto o terremoto havia sido mais forte ali. Eu vi Jesse vindo dos fundos do museu com uma caixa enorme nos braços. Ele ficou surpreso por me ver ali, mas também parecia aliviado. Ainda de longe ele me lançou um olhar aflito como se quisesse me falar algo e quando seu olhar desviou para um ponto específico do museu, eu pude perceber o motivo da sua aflição. Havia um fantasma ali. O fantasma de um senhor com cabelos brancos, barba da mesma cor tão longa que cobria seu pescoço, e de terno e gravata fora de moda.

Eu fiquei na dúvida sobre o que Jesse queria que eu fizesse, mas logo tomei minha decisão quando tudo começou a tremer novamente e não por conta de um terremoto.

- De novo não! – um dos funcionários que estava perto de mim exclamou e tentou segurar a maior quantidade de objetos que ele conseguia, evitando que fossem ao chão.

Corri em direção ao fantasma para fazê-lo parar antes que ele causasse mais danos. Jesse sussurrou um "_Não bate nele_" quando eu passei e eu não consegui deixar de rir. Tudo bem que isso era o que eu costumava fazer, mas eu não batia em idosos. Mesmo que esses idosos estivessem mortos.

Estava uma confusão tão grande ali que ninguém perceberia eu falando com o nada. O velho estava encostado na parede, de braços cruzados e não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito.

- Pára com isso. – eu sibilei quando parei na sua frente.

Ele não pareceu surpreso por eu estar falando com ele.

- Mais um? Por acaso está tendo uma convenção de mediadores nessa cidade inóspita?

Ele tinha um sotaque muito carregado, típico da Inglaterra.

- Eu pedi para você parar. – eu insisti quando ele me ignorou.

Mas ele não parou. Então eu fiz o que a única coisa que fazia eles pararem. Não era exatamente o que eu queria fazer, mas, como eu disse, eu não bato em idosos.

- _Pára... com... isso!_ – eu pontuei cada palavra com um cutucão no seu ombro. Deu certo. Ele parou.

- Você não está morta – não era uma pergunta. Ele não parecia assustado, apenas surpreso.

- Pareço estar morta?

Mas ele não respondeu.

- Você vai me ajudar – mais uma vez não era um pergunta. Tampouco um pedido. Parecia uma ordem.

Ok. Eu não iria receber ordens de um fantasma que mais parecia o Papai Noel. Mas eu ia mesmo ajudar. Não era isso que eu fazia?

- Essa é a intenção.

Mas ele sumiu quando um dos funcionários passou correndo e esbarrou em mim sem querer.

Porque ele me pediria para ajudá-lo, ou melhor, ordenaria, e de repente sumia? Eu olhei para onde Jesse estava e ele simplesmente deu de ombros entendendo tanto quanto eu.

- Você já almoçou? – ele perguntou se aproximando depois de deixar a caixa em um canto.

- Não. Vim aqui te chamar para isso.

- Vamos agora? – Jesse sugeriu – Eles vão fechar o museu para organizar tudo, mas vamos almoçar antes.

- Qual é a daquele fantasma? – eu perguntei quando já estávamos na rua a caminho do restaurante.

- Ele chegou pela manhã junto com algumas peças novas que foram doadas ao museu.

- Ele veio de brinde?

- Pelo que eu consegui extrair dele, aquelas peças pertenceram a ele – ele falou ignorando o meu sarcasmo –, mas era herança de família. Ele não está nem um pouco satisfeito dos netos terem doado tudo.

- Será que é isso que ele quer? Que a gente fale com os netos e reclame com eles?

- Acho que não. Ele só estava chateado com esse fato. Ele ficou nervoso mesmo quando eu disse que ele estava na Califórnia.

- Como assim?

- Ele não sabia onde estava. Só estava seguindo as peças. Mas quando eu disse onde ele estava, ele explodiu. Você deve ter sentido.

- Foi ele que causou o terremoto? – eu perguntei perplexa com o fato.

- Sim. – por isso o museu havia sido o maior prejudicado. Foi o centro de tudo – Mas ele percebeu que exagerou na reação e passou a descarregar a raiva apenas no prédio do museu.

- Quem é esse cara? E qual é o problema dele com a Califórnia?

- O problema eu não sei. Ele não quis me falar. Mas ele se chama William Matthew Flinders Petrie.

- Isso tudo? – que nome grande. – E você decorou?

- Você não sabe quem é ele? – ele perguntou estupefato.

- Deveria?

Ele parou de andar e continuou a me olhar com expressão incrédula no rosto.

- Jesse, eu não leio mentes. – falei quando ele permaneceu calado – Quem é esse velho?

- Não o chame de velho, Suzannah – ele pediu, desmanchando a cara de sabichão – É falta de respeito.

- Mas ele é velho – eu retruquei.

- Suzannah.

- Ok. Parei. Mas quem é ele?

Ele voltou a andar e pegou minha mão nas suas, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Ele foi um dos maiores arqueólogos de todos os tempos. Foi quem inventou o método para reconstruir a seqüência de acontecimentos históricos em culturas antigas.

Faz de conta que eu sei o que é isso.

- E porque eu deveria conhecer ele?

- Há um livro na sua casa que fala dele.

- Livro meu?

- Não. Eu o achei na estante da sala.

- Então está explicado. – eu nunca perdi meu tempo lendo os livros que estavam na sala. – Nossa, Jesse – exclamei de repente quando me dei conta de uma coisa – Ele é o seu primeiro fantasma.

- Acho que sim. – ele falou dando de ombros – Mas não foi a mim que ele pediu ajuda.

- Mas ele falou primeiro com você.

- Você está tentando se livrar da responsabilidade de mediá-lo ou é impressão minha?

- Nada disso – Ok. Talvez eu estivesse – É só que você nunca mediou nenhum fantasma. Não queria te tirar essa chance.

Mentirinha boba que não mata ninguém.

- Podemos dividi-lo.

- Dividi-lo?

- É. Podemos mediá-lo juntos. – ele parou de andar novamente e me puxou pela cintura de encontro ao seu corpo – O que acha?

- Com medo de mediar um fantasminha sozinho? – eu zombei envolvendo seu pescoço me aproximando mais.

- Arrumando uma desculpa para passar mais tempo com você – ele respondeu, sussurrando no meu ouvido.

Se era por isso, eu não tinha como recusar, certo?

- Seria um prazer dividir o fantasma do Papai Noel com você, meu amor.

Nós resolvemos aproveitar aquela uma hora que Jesse tinha disponível para adiantar alguma coisa com o velhinho. Que Jesse não me escute chamando-o assim. Ele me deu uma super bronca quando eu o chamei de Papai Noel, mas, qual é! Ele _parece_ com o Papai Noel.

Compramos hambúrgueres com batata frita – que eu tinha viciado Jesse – e fomos para o parque procurar um lugar tranqüilo para comer e mediar.

Sentamos debaixo de uma árvore e eu chamei o tal arqueólogo. Ele apareceu depois da segunda tentativa e olhou para nós com um misto de surpresa e dúvida.

- Você estava me chamando? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas grossas arqueadas.

- Sim. O senhor disse que queria a minha ajuda.

- Ainda quero.

- E o que é? – mais direta impossível.

- Isso aqui é mesmo a Califórnia? – ele perguntou olhando ao redor.

- Sim.

Eu fiquei com medo dele surtar como fizera no museu, mas ele sorriu. Tem cada doido.

- Isso é uma incrível coincidência.

- O que é uma coincidência?

- Meus netos terem doado as peças para o país e o estado que eu mais queria vir.

- E porque não veio antes?

- Como eu teria feito isso? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Oras. Vindo. O senhor não é um fantasma? Era só se transportar para cá.

- Eu não poderia.

- Claro que poderia.

- Não, Suzannah – Jesse me interrompeu – Ele estava preso às peças. Não teria como vir de tão longe.

- Como é? – eu juro que não estava entendendo.

- Ele tem ligação direta com aquelas peças. Nem todos os fantasmas conseguem se desprender facilmente.

Eu não estava entendendo nada. E ele pareceu perceber isso porque continuou explicando.

- Funciona como um imã. Os fantasmas conseguem se afastar um pouco do que lhe prende aqui, mas apenas um pouco.

- Sim. – fantasma que eu já havia esquecido o nome confirmou – E eu estava em outro continente. Não teria como vir até aqui.

- E porque o senhor queria tanto vir para cá, senhor...? – porque o nome dele tinha que ser tão grande e complicado?

- Sir William Matthew Flinders Petrie – ele informou estufando o peito ao dizer o "Sir". Velho exibido.

E eu já havia esquecido o nome dele novamente. William alguma coisa.

- Tem apelido? – eu perguntei esperançosa.

- Pode me chamar de Petrie.

Mais fácil agora.

- Ok, Petrie, porque a Califórnia?

- Porque eu descobri que foi para este estado que haviam trazido uma peça muito importante da minha coleção.

- Quem trouxe?

- As pessoas que a roubaram – ele falou como se aquilo fosse uma coisa óbvia.

E parecia mesmo óbvia. Pelo menos para Jesse. Ele olhava para Petrie com se entendesse tudo. Eu continuava por fora.

- Explica isso melhor – pedi quando ele não continuou.

- Durante as minhas visitas ao Egito eu encontrei muitos objetos importantes. Toda a minha coleção está exposta do museu que fizeram em minha homenagem – lá estava ele estufando o peito novamente –, mas essa peça foi roubada há algumas décadas. Eu sabia que ela havia sido trazida para cá porque foi onde encontraram os ladrões, mas nunca acharam a peça.

- O senhor acha que eles venderam? – Jesse perguntou.

- Creio que não. Pelo que eu consegui descobrir, eles estavam sujos de terra quando foram capturados, então o mais provável é que eles tenham enterrado. Os policiais fizeram uma busca nas proximidades onde eles foram achados, mas não houve resultado.

- Porque eles iriam enterrar ao invés de vender? – eu não conseguia ver uma razão para fazerem isso.

- Provavelmente eles iriam esperar a poeira baixar para poder vender. Mas essa peça é a principal da minha coleção de antiguidades egípcias. Vocês precisam encontrá-la. – ele falou com um olhar suplicante.

- Mas ninguém sabe onde está.

Alguém tinha que usar a lógica ali. Se os policiais não tinham achado nada, como eu e Jesse conseguiríamos depois de tanto tempo? Essa peça já devia ter se decomposto.

- Você disse que me ajudaria – ele lembrou.

- Eu quero ajudar, mas também não sou advinha. Como posso saber onde essa peça está. Já procuraram antes e não acharam nada.

- Eles procuraram no lugar errado – ele parecia bastante seguro do que falava.

- E como o senhor sabe qual é o certo?

- Eu não sei. Você tem que procurar.

- Não é assim tão simples.

- Você disse que me ajudaria! – ele repetiu, dessa vez com a voz alterada.

E lá começou ele de novo a surtar, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer ou falar qualquer coisa, ele desapareceu.

- Belo fantasma você foi arrumar – eu ironizei, ainda olhando para o ponto onde o velho havia desaparecido.

- Ele é um pouco complicado.

- Complicado é elogio. Louco, isso sim!

- Suzannah, não fale assim.

- Como é que ele espera que a gente ache essa peça estúpida?

- Talvez se pesquisarmos um pouco nós possamos descobrir algo.

- Você acha que há algo a respeito disso na Internet? – eu perguntei, me voltando na sua direção.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – ele respondeu também se voltando para mim – Ele foi um homem muito importante. E se essa peça é a principal da coleção dele, é muito provável que nós encontraremos tudo a respeito do seu roubo.

- Quando eu chegar em casa eu procuro alguma coisa. Como é mesmo o nome dele?

Depois que Jesse repetiu o nome e escreveu em um papel, nós encerramos esse assunto. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Terminamos de comer e ainda tínhamos vinte minutos até que Jesse tivesse que voltar para o trabalho, então ficamos namorando um pouco. Ele se encostou ao tronco da árvore e me puxou para que eu me apoiasse no seu peito. Adorava ficar daquele jeito, com suas mãos em volta do meu corpo, seus lábios no meu pescoço causando arrepios a todo instante.

- O que Jake queria com você ontem à noite? – perguntei em certo momento, lembrando quando Jake chamara Jesse para um canto e passaram quase meia hora conversando.

- Ele pediu para não contar a ninguém. – ele respondeu sem parar de beijar meu pescoço.

- Por acaso tem algo haver com ele se declarar para Gina?

Jesse riu contra a minha pele fazendo cócegas no lugar.

- Algo assim.

- Eu queria ser uma mosquinha para ver essa cena. – eu fechei os olhos para tentar visualizar a situação. Não consegui. – Jake dizendo que ama Gina? Não consigo imaginar como seria. O que você falou para ele?

- Eu não vou dizer hermosa.

- Chato.

- Curiosa.

No caminho de volta para casa eu tive a surpresa de encontrar Thais sentada numa varanda de uma das casas. Ela se levantou assim que me viu e veio na minha direção.

- Oi Suze, como vai?

- Bem. E você?

- Também. Adorando a cidade.

- Trajes interessantes. – comentei avaliando sua aparência. Ela usava um blazer cinza chumbo com saia justa da mesma cor que ia até os joelhos. Estava descalça, mas seu cabelo ainda estava meticulosamente preso em um rabo de cavalo elegante. – Não combina muito com o clima daqui.

- Eu estava num seminário – ela informou rindo – Tive que me vestir assim para uma apresentação.

- Apresentação de quê?

- Paleontologia. É o que eu faço.

- Que estranho.

- O quê? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Eu não imaginava você como paleontóloga.

- Me imaginava como o quê?

- Sei lá. Jogadora de vôlei.

Ela deu uma gargalhada alegre e seu rosto logo ficou vermelho por ser branca demais.

Ela voltou a sentar na varanda e eu sentei ao seu lado para descansar um pouco antes de seguir viagem.

- Onde está seu irmão? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Brad?

- Sim.

- Em casa, eu acho. Por quê?

- Ontem ele apareceu lá no hotel onde está acontecendo o seminário. Ficou dando em cima de mim de novo.

- Brad consegue ser bem persistente quando quer.

- Ele até que não é de se jogar fora, mas é muito novo. Mas é gostosinho.

Eca.

- Não ao meu ver.

- Seria estranho se você achasse. – ela riu bebericando o refrigerante, pensativa – Ele tem dezessete anos, não é?

- Sim. Vai fazer dezoito em alguns meses.

- Que pena. – pena de quê? Quis perguntar, mas fiquei na minha – Mas eu só espero que ele não apareça amanhã na palestra.

- Nós temos aula amanhã.

- Mas é no final da tarde. No mesmo horário da que ele foi ontem.

- Como ele ficou sabendo da palestra?

- Não sei. Acho que foi a minha amiga da onça que falou para ele. – ela respondeu apontando para dentro da casa com a cabeça.

- Naly mora aqui?

- É. Mas ela não está em casa. Foi tirar umas fotos da Rock House para o site da cidade. – ela suspirou pesadamente – Faz um favor para mim?

- Claro.

- Pede para o seu irmão não ir à palestra de amanhã?

- Peço, mas por quê?

- Porque ele fica me secando durante toda a apresentação e isso me irrita. Se ele fizer isso mais uma vez eu serei obrigada a mandar os seguranças retirarem ele.

- Eu dou o recado para ele. – o negócio parecia ser sério. Imaginei Brad sendo preso por atentado ao pudor. – Pensei que você tinha vindo para cá de férias.

- E vim. Mas a pessoa que está organizando esse seminário é uma antiga amiga e me pediu para participar. Já que estaria por aqui eu não vi motivos para não aceitar.

- E você vai ficar até quando?

- Acho que mais um mês. Acumulei férias e agora estou curtindo. – ela suspirou novamente e olhou para o céu. – Você não teria um irmão que seja maior de idade, teria?

- Eu? Tem o Jake, mas ele tem namorada.

- Ah, que pena. – _hein?_ – Desde que eu cheguei aqui ainda não fiquei com ninguém. Tô meio necessitada.

Ai meu Deus. Pervertida à vista.

- E aqueles seus amigos que estavam na praia? – perguntei fazendo de conta que não estranhava nem um pouco suas palavras.

- Cheios de defeitos. – ela olhou para mim e riu da minha expressão confusa – Ou são casados, ou são sérios demais, ou idiotas demais. E ainda tem um que é gay. O círculo de amizades de Naly não é muito proveitoso.

- Sinto muito. – eu comentei sem conseguir deixar de sorrir.

- Aquele cara que você apresentou a nós... Jesse?

- Sim. Meu namorado. – me apressei a completar antes que ela começasse a falar besteiras.

- Percebi. Ele tem irmão?

- Não.

- E você não conhece ninguém que poderia me apresentar?

Nossa. Essa aí estava atirando para todo lugar.

- Conheço o pessoal da escola. Mas não são muito diferentes do meu irmão.

- Então deixa pra lá. – ela bufou chateada – Não acredito que eu vou voltar pra Itália sem pegar nenhum americano. Que desperdício de tempo.

Procurei Brad quando cheguei em casa, mas ele não estava. David me disse que ele tinha ido surfar. Sabia que ele demoraria então resolvi adiantar logo aquela coisa do fantasma maluco para que quando Jesse chegasse, eu tivesse alguma novidade.

Fiquei surpresa quando digitei o nome "Flinders Petrie" e apareceram mais de 150.000 resultados. Pelo visto o cara era mesmo importante. Depois de quase uma hora de busca pelos sites eu finalmente consegui descobrir qual era a tal peça e passei a procurar informações sobre ela. Imprimi tudo que eu tinha descoberto sobre o roubo e fiquei esperando Jesse chegar para colocá-lo a par das novidades. Enquanto esperava eu fiz minha lição de casa, que era pouca já que quase não tivemos aula hoje.

Quando ele finalmente chegou, eu já havia jantado e ele também então eu arrastei ele para o jardim, deixando a porta de comunicação com a cozinha aberta, assim minha mãe não pensaria que estávamos fazendo bobagens.

Mas antes que eu pudesse mostrar qualquer coisa para ele, ouvimos uma explosão abafada, seguido de um grito no andar de cima. Depois de muito estardalhaço e gritaria histérica da minha mãe, nós conseguimos descobrir que a causa de tudo aquilo tinha sido uma das experiências malucas de David. Aparentemente, ele tentou misturar alguns líquidos que acabou explodindo. Até aí tudo bem, mas o problema foi que ele caiu de mau jeito quando tentou se safar do impacto da explosão e acabou torcendo o pulso.

Andy e minha mãe o levaram para o hospital, implorando para que não transformássemos a casa numa zona.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui segurando vela. – Brad exclamou depois que os dois saíram com Dave.

Então ele simplesmente subiu, pegou a carteira e saiu de casa, sabe-se lá pra onde. Esperava que ele não fosse atormentar Thais. Eu já tinha dado o recado a ele. E ainda tinha feito isso na hora do jantar, na frente de todo mundo, fazendo questão de falar palavra por palavra do que ela tinha me dito.

E é claro que ele levou uma baita bronca de Andy por estar se comportando como um maluco perseguidor. Fiquei super feliz. Finalmente consegui me vingar por ele ter me chamado de pervertida.

- Jesse – Jake chamou – será que eu poderia dar uma palavrinha com você? É rápido.

De novo?

- Claro. – Jesse foi até a cozinha e os dois sumiram lá dentro.

- Ai – Gina suspirou se jogando no sofá – meu dia hoje foi perfeito.

- Eu não quero saber o que você fez com meu irmão, Gina.

- Eu não estou falando disso, mente poluída.

- E o que foi? – eu perguntei rindo.

- Primeiro foi o terremoto. Consegui matar minha curiosidade.

- Só você para ficar feliz por conta de um terremoto. E que por sinal, foi causado por um _fantasma_. – eu sussurrei a última palavra para que Jake não ouvisse.

- Sério? – eu apenas assenti – Ah, que saco! Então esse não valeu.

- Valeu sim. A terra tremeu.

- Mas não foi natural. Mas, enfim, não foi só isso que fez meu dia ser perfeito. – eu apenas continuei em silêncio esperando ela desembuchar de uma vez – Hoje Jake falou que me ama. – Ela falou isso numa voz tão doce e dengosa que eu quase não entendi – Foi tão fofo – e eu senti que lá vinha a narração, mas eu estava mesmo curiosa para saber como Jake tinha se declarado – Nós estávamos no meu quarto só nos aquecendo...

- Gina, omite os detalhes, por favor.

- Ok, sua chata. Nós estávamos lá no bem bom e de repente ele se afastou e disse que não queria fazer sexo comigo. Eu fiquei doida. Já estava no clima, mas aí, antes que eu surtasse de vez, ele disse que não queria fazer sexo, que queria fazer amor. – lá estava a voz dengosa de novo quase me impossibilitando de entender – Ele disse que estava cansado de fingir que aquilo era só um lance qualquer e se fazer de machão. Ele disse que me amava. Assim, com todas as letras. Foi o melhor sexo da minha vida. Aliás, sexo não. Amor. Foi perfeito.

Ok. Não foi exatamente uma declaração romântica, mas foi sincera. E era isso que importava.

- Fico feliz por você, Gina. Não pelo sexo maravilhoso que você teve, mas por te ver tão feliz.

- Eu estou. Demais. Eu pensei que ele nunca me diria isso. Mesmo eu sentindo que ele me amava, eu achava que Jake não era do tipo que se declarava.

- Nada que uma conversinha com meu namorado não resolvesse.

- Jesse está por trás disso? – ela perguntou perplexa.

Eu assenti sorrindo.

- Não sei os detalhes, mas eles passaram um bom tempo conversando ontem.

- Me lembre de agradecer a ele depois.

Depois que Jake voltou da cozinha com Jesse, os dois sorrindo cúmplices, ele subiu com Gina para seu quarto e eu fiquei sozinha com Jesse na sala. Adorei.

- Então, o que você conseguiu descobrir sobre o senhor Petrie? – ele perguntou sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

- Será que a gente não pode deixar isso para depois? – eu perguntei me aproximando mais – Queria aproveitar que estamos sozinhos aqui.

- Eu só quero resolver logo isso para ter mais tempo com você, hermosa.

Suspirei pesadamente e me inclinei para pegar os papéis que tinha deixado na mesa de centro.

- Ok. Vamos ao que eu descobri sobre a tal peça. – folheei as páginas procurando a informação e comecei a explicar para Jesse – Se trata de uma placa de calcário que foi encontrada no cemitério de Giza em uma das visitas do nosso querido fantasma ao Egito. Se chama "_A Princesa Néfertiabet antes de sua refeição_". Nome totalmente sem criatividade se quer saber a minha opinião – mostrei a foto da peça para Jesse e ele riu. Basicamente era uma imagem de uma mulher sentada à mesa. – Ela tem quase 38 centímetros de altura, mais de cinqüenta e dois centímetros de largura e oito centímetros de profundidade. Ou seja, é pesada.

- Mas não é tão grande. Fácil de esconder.

- É. E sobre isso, vamos agora ao que eu descobri sobre o roubo. Ah, mas antes, um detalhe básico. A peça estava em exposição no museu dele que fica em Londres, mas estava em negociação para ser vendida ao Museu do Louvre, em Paris. Isso foi em meados de 1960. Mas antes que eles conseguissem finalizar o acordo, a peça foi roubada. A polícia desconfiou que fosse um roubo encomendado pelo pessoal do Louvre, para não terem que pagar pela peça. Então a polícia de Paris também se envolveu nas buscas, para limpar o nome do museu. Depois que eles pegaram os dois homens, que de franceses não tinham nada, eles continuaram com as buscas, mas os anos se passaram e nada. Quando a polícia local e os detetives contratados pelo Museu Petrie pararam com as buscas por falta de pistas, o Museu do Louvre assumiu a responsabilidade de achar a peça, mas exigiu a finalização do acordo.

- Essa peça pertence ao Museu do Louvre agora? – Jesse perguntou surpreso.

- Sim.

- Acho que o senhor Petrie não sabe disso.

- E não sabia mesmo – o próprio Petrie respondeu aparecendo de repente na nossa frente.

Ele não parecia nem um pouco feliz. E tampouco arrependido por nos assustar desse jeito.

- Como eles tiveram a coragem de vender a minha melhor descoberta para outro museu? – ok, pelo tomo de voz dele, ele estava mesmo furioso – Era a minha peça principal. Mercenários é que eles são. Sabia que não deveria ter deixado minha família cuidar da administração das minhas antiguidades. Eles não tinham noção da importância que tudo aquilo tinha para mim. Primeiro mandam meus objetos pessoais para um museu que não tem nada haver com a minha vida. Califórnia! – ele exclamou, falando cada vez mais alto, quase gritando – Eu nunca vim à Califórnia quando estava vivo. E agora eu descubro que eles venderem a minha Princesa Néfertiabet para os franceses! É uma pena que eles já estão mortos ou eu iria agora mesmo os fazer pagarem por essa afronta à minha memória.

- Por favor, senhor Petrie, se controle – Jesse pediu educado.

"Por favor" uma ova! Ele estava começando a fazer as coisas tremerem de novo e se continuasse assim, logo o armário de porcelanas da minha mãe iria abaixo.

- Eles me traíram. Não deram o mínimo valor ao meu trabalho. Só queriam saber do dinheiro.

E ele continuava se alterando.

- Petrie – eu chamei, mas ele pareceu não ter ouvido. Continuava resmungando rápido e ainda mais alto – Petrie – tornei a chamar, aumentando minha voz também – Pára com isso. Se você destruir minha casa eu não te ajudo mais.

- Ameaçar não vai fazer com que ele se acalme, Suzannah – Jesse falou num tom anormalmente tranqüilo.

Como é que ele poderia ficar calmo numa hora dessas com o velho a ponto de transformar minha casa em escombros? Mas Jesse conhecia mais de fantasmas do que eu, afinal ele fora um. Só então foi que eu lembrei o quanto fantasmas eram facilmente influenciados pelas alterações de humor de quem estivesse à sua volta e tratei de me acalmar também.

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui?

Levei um baita susto ao ouvir a voz de Jake que estava parado no alto da escada.

- Deixa eles, Jake – Gina tentava puxá-lo de volta para o quarto sem sucesso – Eles devem estar tendo um papo de casal. Não se mete.

É claro que Gina sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo naquela sala.

Eu não sabia se ficava com medo de Jake notar o que estava acontecendo ou se ficava com vergonha por ele estar apenas de bermuda e Gina abotoando uma camisa dele, provavelmente sem nada por baixo.

- Porque vocês estão discutindo? – ele perguntou sem se deixar ser arrastado por Gina.

- Jake, não se mete nisso – Gina repetiu, tornando a puxar ele.

Jake finalmente aceitou o conselho dela e os dois voltaram para o quarto.

Petrie não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o fato do meu irmão descobrir tudo. Ele continuava gritando e fazendo as coisas tremerem. E acho que o nervosismo que se instalou em todos ali por conta do medo de Jake descobrir alguma coisa, acabou contagiando ele, fazendo com que seus poderes se intensificassem. E não diminuiu mesmo depois que Jake saiu. O lustre começou a balançar perigosamente e os papéis que eu tinha deixado em cima do sofá começaram a voar. Em alguns segundos os objetos mais leves que estavam por ali seguiram o mesmo caminho, voando pela sala, batendo nos móveis, em mim e em Jesse, e atravessando seu corpo. E ele não se acalmava por mais que nós implorássemos. Será que Jesse me deixaria bater nele agora?

- Chama Steph – Gina sibilou, descendo as escadas apressada – Chama ela para que ela possa tirar ele daqui.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia. – Jesse falou, mas eu já estava chamando ela.

E assim que ela apareceu, eu percebi porque Jesse não achava aquilo uma boa idéia. O problema era que Petrie estava alterado demais e Steph foi atingida pelas emoções dele assim que apareceu na sala, e seu corpo começou a tremer, suas emoções totalmente alteradas.

Merda. Merda!

- Não, por favor – implorei entrando em desespero – Você também não, Steph. Pára com isso.

- Não é tão simples assim, Suzannah – Jesse falou, já não tão calmo.

Ele estava tentando ajudar com essa frase? Porque não funcionou muito. Mas eu estava numa baita encrenca ali. Se já estava sendo complicado lidar com um fantasma sem controle, imagine com dois descontrolados.

- Steph – Gina chamou se aproximando dela – nós precisamos da sua ajuda. Respira fundo e se controla.

- Eu não consigo – ela falou por entre os dentes com expressão torturada.

- Ele é mais forte que ela. – Jesse explicou respirando fundo, tentando manter a própria calma.

Eu fiz o mesmo, mas não deu muito certo. Então mais e mais coisas começaram a voar, livros caindo da estante, quadros caindo das paredes. O armário de porcelanas começou a tremular ameaçando tombar a qualquer momento. Se aquilo caísse eu estava frita.

- Parem com isso, vocês dois. – eu praticamente gritei em desespero – Petrie, nós vamos te ajudar, ok? Mas você precisa parar com isso.

- Eles venderam a peça. – ele repetiu gritando tão alto que eu tive que tampar os ouvidos – Minha princesa é dos franceses agora.

- Sua princesa não é de ninguém no momento. Ela ainda está aqui na cidade esqueceu?

- E você vai achar. – não era uma pergunta. Como é que ele ainda tinha a coragem de me dar ordens?

- Eu vou procurar – eu corrigi – Mas só se você parar de destruir a minha casa.

Ele finalmente parou de gritar embora ainda tremesse um pouco. Mas Stephanie continuava alterada.

- Agora é contigo, Steph – Gina falou – Tenta se controlar agora.

- Ainda não dá. – ela continuava falando por entre os dentes como se fosse doloroso.

- Petrie ainda não está completamente controlado – Jesse informou olhando preocupado para Steph.

- Vamos lá, Petrie, contribua aqui.

- Vai seu velho chato – Gina exclamou de repente – Se controla.

- Gina, isso não vai ajudar – eu falei nervosa.

- Ah, qual é! Olha só o estado da minha irmã. Isso está doendo nela.

Eu olhei para Jesse e ele me confirmou que Gina estava certa. Aquilo estava mesmo machucando Steph.

- Ok. Petrie, é o seguinte: – aquela era a hora de ser drástica. Era tudo ou nada – Ou você pára agora e vai embora, ou pode esquecer a sua princesa.

Ele me relanceou um olhar assustado, mas o medo de não ver aquela peça novamente era maior do que a raiva que ele estava sentindo por ela ter sido vendida. Sem mais palavras, ele sumiu. Steph relaxou no mesmo instante e as coisas que estavam voando, caíram espalhadas pelo chão.

- Você está bem? – Gina perguntou olhando aflita para a irmã.

- Agora sim. – ela respondeu com a voz baixa e arfante.

- Desculpa por isso. Vai para casa agora. Daqui a pouco eu chego por lá.

- Ok. – ela se voltou para mim e para Jesse com um olhar culpado – Desculpa por não ter ajudado.

- Sem problemas, Steph. – Jesse falou compreensivo.

- Desculpa por te envolver nisso.

- Tudo bem. Até mais – e sumiu.

Houve um suspiro coletivo de alívio ali na sala e nós três começamos a rir aliviados por ter acabado. Mas a alegria durou pouco.

- Alguém pode me explicar que diabos foi isso? – Jake estava parado novamente no topo das escadas observando a cena com o olhar assombrado.

Estávamos os três congelados no meio da sala, observando Jake que descia as escadas vagarosamente, olhando ao redor como se procurasse algo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou novamente, olhando de um para o outro esperando por respostas.

Nós continuamos em silêncio sem saber o que falar. Eu não sabia desde quando Jake estava parado ali então não sabia o quanto ele tinha visto. Só esperava que ele não tivesse visto nada que nos comprometesse. Embora, a julgar pela cara dele, isso talvez fosse pedir demais.

Meu coração estava disparado de tão nervosa que eu estava naquele momento. Tinha acabado de me livrar de um fantasma maluco sem controle e agora surge meu irmão que provavelmente tinha visto tudo. Ou pelo menos a parte não fantasma da situação. Mas isso não tornava as coisas melhores.

Eu sempre me esforcei ao máximo para que ninguém descobrisse o que eu podia fazer, e tinha sido bem sucedida até hoje. E agora tudo parecia ter ido por água abaixo graças ao bom, velho e louco Petrie. Tive vontade de matá-lo de novo.

- Alguém vai me dizer o que está acontecendo ou eu vou ter que adivinhar? – ele estava visivelmente nervoso. Tanto quanto eu.

- Você acreditaria se nós disséssemos que estávamos ensaiando para uma peça da escola? – Gina arriscou com um sorriso fraco no rosto. Não teria convencido nem a um cego.

Ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou Gina de forma cética.

- O que você viu, Jake? – eu perguntei receosa da sua resposta.

- O suficiente. – mais uma vez nós não falamos nada e ele continuou – Quem é Petrie? – ele perguntou sério e olhou para Gina com o cenho franzido – E foi impressão minha ou você estava falando com a sua irmã que, se não me falha a memória, está morta?

Gina ficou paralisada ao ouvir aquelas palavras e meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Eu olhei para Jesse e ele estava tão apreensivo quanto eu. Ele mordia os lábios com se tentasse segurar as palavras dentro de si.

- Eu quero a verdade, Gina. – Jake pediu – Não tenta me enrolar. Eu quero saber a verdade ou vou acabar pensando que você enlouqueceu. Ou melhor, _vocês_. – ele se corrigiu olhando também para mim e para Jesse.

- A verdade não vai mudar a sua opinião, Jake. – eu consegui falar enfim e me sentei no sofá. Jesse sentou ao meu lado e Jake e Gina sentaram no sofá à minha frente. Minhas pernas enfraqueceram de repente quando vi que não havia opção a não ser contar a verdade.

E foi o que eu fiz. Eu olhei para Gina e Jesse como se pedisse autorização, e quando eles não apresentaram objeções, eu comecei a falar. Com todas as letras, sem rodeios, eu falei que via fantasmas. Que eu era assim desde que me entendia por gente e expliquei detalhadamente como era o meu mundo. A forma como os fantasmas apareciam pedindo para ajudá-los com suas pendências entre os humanos.

Ele se manteve em silêncio enquanto eu falava, sua expressão era apenas um leve misto de confusão e surpresa.

- Fantasmas? – ele falou finalmente quando eu terminei – Você vê fantasmas?

- Isso.

- Vocês também? – ele perguntou olhando para Jesse e Gina que apenas assentiram – Até você Jesse?

- Sim.

- E porque eu deveria acreditar nisso? – ele perguntou se recostando no sofá e cruzando os braços.

- Porque é a verdade. E foi o que você pediu.

- Mas isso também já é demais. Esse tipo de coisa não existe. _Fantasmas_ não existem.

- Existem sim, Jake – Gina confirmou também se recostando no sofá – Minha irmã é uma.

- Você está de brincadeira comigo, não é? – ele perguntou olhando incrédulo para Gina – Tudo bem que eu já ouvi você conversando com ela algumas vezes, mas pensei que você falava com uma foto dela ou sei lá o que. Que sentia falta da sua irmã. Mas daí a dizer que ela é um fantasma já é demais.

- Porque você pediu a verdade se não estava preparado para ouvir? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Isso não é verdade Gina. Pare com isso. Essas coisas não existem.

- Jake, há três pessoas nessa sala que acreditam nisso por ter provas suficientes que existe. Você vai dizer que os três estão mentindo ou estão loucos?

Ele via a lógica no que Gina falara, mas ainda assim parecia difícil para ele acreditar.

- Eu... Vocês não...

- Quer saber o que mais? – Gina o interrompeu – Eu não vou perder meu tempo tentado fazer você acreditar. Eu vou te provar que nós estamos falando a verdade. – ela se voltou para mim antes de continuar – Suze, chama Steph, por favor.

- Tem certeza? – eu perguntei receosa.

- Tenho.

- Ok.

- O que você vai fazer? – Jake perguntou inseguro.

- Chamar a minha irmã. – Gina respondeu por mim quando eu já estava de olhos fechados.

Steph apareceu logo em seguida por trás do sofá onde Gina e Jake estavam sentados e nos olhou confusa.

- O que aconteceu?

Gina se voltou para falar com ela, apoiando um braço no encosto do sofá.

- Nós estamos tentando provar para Jake que você existe. Ou melhor, que fantasmas existem.

Jake também se virou naquela direção, mas é claro que ele não via nada.

- Agora ele sabe a verdade? – Steph perguntou entre surpresa e feliz.

- Saber sabe, mas não acredita.

Como Jake não via nada atrás dele, ele ficou apenas olhando para Gina que, para ele, estava falando sozinha.

- E o que vocês querem que eu faça – Steph perguntou com um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Steph – Jesse chamou – Não exagera.

- Eu não fiz nada. – ela argumentou, mas sua expressão travessa a entregou.

- Eu conheço esse seu olhar, Steph. – Jesse comentou rindo.

Agora foi para ele que Jake direcionou aquele mesmo olhar pasmo, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Você acaba com a minha festa – Steph resmungou cruzando os braços numa postura birrenta.

- Não tem festa nenhuma aqui. Nós só queremos fazê-lo ver a verdade.

- Jesse, às vezes você parece um velho falando.

Nós três rimos e Jake ficou ainda mais incrédulo com aquilo.

- Vocês são todos loucos. – ele murmurou.

- Já sei o que eu vou fazer – Steph comentou ignorando-o.

- Sem exageros. – Jesse tornou a pedir.

- É. Não vai quebrar nada – eu pedi olhando para o armário de porcelanas da minha mãe que ainda estava intacto.

- Relaxem. Só vou me divertir um pouco. – ela falou antes de desaparecer.

- O que ela vai fazer? – eu perguntei olhando curiosa para Gina.

- Tenho uma leve idéia.

Logo em seguida nós vimos uma coisa que me fez cair do sofá. Não de medo, mas de tanto rir.

Stephanie vinha descendo as escadas, coberta por um lençol branco, parecendo aqueles fantasmas de desenho animado.

Jake deu um pulo tão grande do sofá que foi parar no outro lado da sala, esbarrando contra a parede no lado oposto a onde Steph estava agora. Sua cara de pavor me fez rir ainda mais. Steph ainda fez o favor de ficar flutuando a cerca um metro do chão para que ele pudesse ver que não havia nada erguendo o pano. Pelo menos nada que ele pudesse ver.

- Q-que... o que... m-mas... c-como – ele gaguejava olhando para todos com ainda mais medo. E raiva também ao ver que todos estavam rindo.

Jesse, que era o mais controlado nas gargalhadas, levantou-se e foi até onde Jake estava.

- Está tudo bem, Jake. É apenas Stephanie.

- M-mas ela está m-morta. – ele continuava gaguejando se imprensando ainda mais contra a parede conforme Steph se aproximava.

E pra fechar a sua assombração com chave de ouro, Steph produziu um som agourento, típico de filmes de terror, fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo meu corpo. Esse era o único som que os humanos também conseguiam ouvir. Não sei exatamente porque, mas conseguiam. E ver a cara que Jake fez quando o ouviu, foi impagável. Eu cheguei a pensar que ele ia se borrar todo ali. Minha barriga já estava doendo de tanto que eu ria.

- Ok, Steph, pode parar – Gina pediu rindo – Não vai matar meu namorado de ataque cardíaco.

Steph parou imediatamente, mas eu podia ouvi-la rindo debaixo do pano.

- Pode tirar o lençol Steph – Jesse falou ainda ao lado de Jake – Ele já viu o suficiente.

- Não – sua voz soou abafada por conta do tecido – Eu estou gostando de ficar aqui.

Depois que eu consegui parar de rir eu tive uma idéia.

- Jake, deixa eu te mostrar uma coisa.

Fui até onde Steph estava e, por cima do lençol, passei contornar seu corpo para mostrar a Jake que havia uma pessoa ali debaixo. Com isso aos poucos ele foi se acalmando e até chegou a rir quando percebeu que Steph estava acenando para ele.

- Ela disse "oi" – eu informei.

Depois disso tudo correu tranqüilo. Respondemos algumas – muitas – perguntas que Jake nos fez, explicamos resumidamente a diferença entre o que eu era e o que Jesse e Gina eram e depois ele pareceu aceitar tudo normalmente. Bem, não normalmente, mas aceitou. Com certeza ainda achava tudo aquilo estranho, mas sua mente estava mais aberta agora. Fizemos ele prometer que não contaria a ninguém e ele não se opôs. Na verdade, seria difícil alguém acreditar nele sem provas. E só nós poderíamos provar.

No dia seguinte eu acordei com o toque do telefone, mas nem me mexi para atender porque sabia que Andy ou minha mãe fariam isso. Olhei para o relógio e vi que estava quase na hora de levantar. Me arrastei até o banheiro e depois de vinte minutos eu já estava pronta. Quando cheguei ao andar de baixo encontrei Andy e minha mãe conversando na cozinha.

Minha mãe se voltou para mim assim que eu entrei.

- Suze, você se incomodaria de dividir seu quarto por alguns dias?

- O quê? Nem bom dia eu ganho mais? – eu perguntei pegando a caixa de cereais e o leite e levando tudo para a mesa.

- Desculpa, filhinha. Bom dia.

- Bom dia. Então, dividir o quarto com quem?

- Sua prima. – Andy respondeu.

- Eu tenho prima? – até onde eu sabia, minha mãe não tinha irmãos. E eu não acho que a sobrinha do meu pai, que tinha dois anos, poderia estar vindo para Carmel.

- A filha da minha irmã. – Andy respondeu novamente.

- Qual delas? – eu perguntei antes de levar uma colherada de cereal à boca. Andy tinha duas irmãs e um irmão. Não conhecia nenhum deles pessoalmente porque eles moravam muito longe, mas já tinha ouvido falar muito deles.

- Audrey.

Ah. Audrey, a advogada.

- Ela vai ter que viajar com o marido para um congresso em São Francisco – minha mãe informou sentando à minha frente – e não querem deixar a filha na casa de Corina – ela falou, se referindo à outra irmã de Andy – por conta do que ouve da última vez que fizeram isso.

Resumindo a longa história que Andy tinha nos contado: da última vez que a sobrinha dele ficou na casa da tal Corina, a coitada voltou para casa com um piercing no nariz. Os pais dela só faltaram morrer ou matar Corina.

- Então, você se incomoda de dividir o quarto com ela? – Andy tornou a perguntar – Será por apenas duas semanas.

- Sem problemas.

Naquele mesmo dia Andy comprou um colchão extra para colocar no meu quarto, já que o sofá-cama era de Gina. Não que ela usasse muito. Ela ultimamente quase não dormia no meu quarto. A sobrinha de Andy chegaria no sábado pela manhã, mas na quinta a noite já estava tudo pronto.

No sábado quando acordei, Andy e minha mãe já tinham saído para buscá-la no aeroporto, mesmo o vôo só estando marcado para chegar às dez. Depois que me arrumei direitinho – não para esperar a sobrinha dele, mas para esperar meu namorado lindo – fiquei na sala olhando para o nada enquanto Jesse não chegava.

- Essa produção toda é para o médium? – Jake perguntou indo para a cozinha.

- Mediador, Jake. – eu o corrigi – Se vai tirar onda, faz direito. – resmunguei cruzando os braços.

Eu não estava tão arrumada assim. Usava um vestido bonitinho azul que batia a um palmo do joelho. A única diferença era o cabelo que estava totalmente liso e eu tinha colocado um pouco de maquiagem. Mas só um pouquinho para diferenciar.

- E não fica falando essas coisas. Vai que alguém escuta.

- Não tem mais ninguém em casa. – ele falou da cozinha mesmo, aumentando a voz para que eu ouvisse – Brad foi sei lá onde atrás de uma tal de Thais – ai meu Deus ele não tinha feito isso, tinha? – E David foi junto para o aeroporto.

O que significava que, se Jake saísse também, eu ficaria sozinha com Jesse. Gostei. Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse sugerir que Jake fosse passar o dia com Gina, Petrie apareceu no meio da sala. Ele ainda não tinha aparecido desde aquela noite que ele quase destruíra a minha sala.

- Oi Petrie – eu o cumprimentei sem mexer um músculo sequer.

Jake, que estava saindo da cozinha naquele momento, parou com o copo a meio caminho da boca e olhou ao redor.

- Ele está aqui? O fantasma louco?

- Porque ele está me chamando de louco? – Petrie perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Droga! Porque eu tinha tido a infeliz idéia de chamá-lo de louco quando falei para Jake o que tinha acontecido naquela noite?

- Ele não é louco, Jake. – eu lhe direcionei um olhar de advertência e torci para que ele entendesse o recado. – Só estava nervoso.

- Sei – ele murmurou, mas não falou mais nada.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, Petrie? – perguntei voltando a encarar o fantasma.

- Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela forma que me comportei da última vez que estive aqui.

Ele realmente parecia arrependido.

- Sem problemas. Desde que isso não se repita.

- Não se repetirá. – ele assegurou – Só espero que aquilo não tenha feito você mudar de idéia quanto a me ajudar a achar a peça.

Eu bem que poderia ser má com ele. Dizer que ele que procurasse ajuda com outra pessoa. Mas, pensando bem, isso não seria exatamente uma ameaça, já que em Carmel o que não faltava era opção de mediador.

- Não. – respondi por fim – Não mudei.

- E quando você vai fazer alguma coisa? – ele perguntou ansioso.

- Hoje não vai dar. A sobrinha do meu padrasto está chegando hoje e eu não vou poder sair de casa. Mas amanhã eu vou tentar ir ao local onde acharam os homens que a roubaram.

- Isso é ótimo. Muito obrigado.

- Disponha. – disponha uma ova!

O local era longe. Eu teria que convencer Jesse a ir comigo, não que eu achasse que ele iria recusar. Mas o pior era que, de acordo com o mapa que eu consultei, nós teríamos que andar por cerca de oito quilômetros para chegar ao ponto exato. Eu odiava andar.

- Isso foi interessante. – Jake murmurou, ainda parado no mesmo lugar, depois que Petrie saiu – É estranho te ver falando sozinha desse jeito.

- Eu não estava falando sozinha.

- Eu sei. Mas ainda assim é estranho.

Ouvi um barulho de carro na entrada e sabia que Jesse tinha chegado. Corri para a porta e a abri no momento que ele saia do carro. Desci os degraus correndo e pulei nos seus braços, envolvendo seu pescoço e o beijando em seguida.

Jesse correspondeu ao beijo com intensidade, me segurando pela cintura, aproximando mais nossos corpos.

- Que recepção calorosa – ele murmurou depois que interrompemos o beijo, mas sem me soltar.

- Estava com saudades – eu falei enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

- Olha lá o que você faz com a minha irmã, Jesse – Jake estava parado na porta de casa e, apesar das palavras nada amistosas, estava com um sorriso no rosto.

Jesse riu contra meus cabelos e me afastou devagar. Pegou minha mão na sua e levou aos lábios, beijando-a delicadamente.

- Eu também estava com saudade, hermosa – ele sussurrou e me guiou para dentro de casa. Ainda bem que ele estava me segurando pela cintura ou eu não teria sido capaz de andar sozinha.

Sentir seus lábios tocando a pele da minha mão com tanto carinho fez minha perna ficar bamba e aquelas borboletas dançarem no meu estômago.

- Cara! – Jake exclamou quando passamos por ele para entrar – Você não cansa de ser assim não?

- Assim como? – Jesse perguntou sem entender ao que Jake se referia.

- Meloso.

- Meloso?

Era óbvio que Jesse também não entendera dessa vez. Não acho que ele já tenha ouvido essa palavra antes.

- Romântico – eu expliquei sorrindo da expressão confusa que havia no rosto dele.

- Ah, porque eu iria cansar?

- Sei lá. Ficar o tempo todo fazendo essas coisas deve ser entediante.

- Eu não vejo nenhum problema em demonstrar o que eu sinto. – ele falou sério, me puxando mais para perto – Eu a amo e nunca vou cansar de dizer isso.

- Liga não, Jesse. Jake é um insensível. Pode dizer o quanto quiser que me ama.

Jesse me virou de forma que eu ficasse de frente para ele e acariciou meu rosto com ternura.

- Eu te amo, hermosa.

- Eu também te amo, Jesse.

- Credo! – Jake resmungou ao nosso lado – É mel demais pro meu gosto. Vou pro meu quarto jogar videogame. – ele foi em direção às escadas e sem se virar continuou – Juízo vocês dois.

Jesse me conduziu até o jardim e sentou em um dos bancos, me puxando para que eu sentasse em seu colo.

- O que você vai fazer amanhã? – eu perguntei enquanto ele beijava meu ombro.

- Te namorar? – ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Acho que a sua opção é melhor do que a minha.

- E qual é a sua? – ele perguntou rindo contra a minha pele.

- Deixa pra lá. Eu já decidi que prefiro namorar.

- Fala, hermosa – ele pediu de um jeito que eu não tinha como não responder. Odiava quando ele fazia essa voz manipuladora.

- Eu estava pensando em ir até o ponto em que acharam os homens que roubaram a peça de Petrie. Ele veio aqui hoje e perguntou quando faríamos isso.

- É melhor resolvermos logo essa pendência – ele comentou sem parar de beijar meu ombro.

- Mas eu gostei mais da sua idéia.

- Nós teremos muito tempo para namorar, hermosa.

- Mas não é como se Petrie tivesse tanta pressa. Ele está morto. Não vai a lugar nenhum.

- Suzannah! – Jesse me repreendeu e me afastou um pouco para olhar nos meus olhos – Eu não gosto quando você fala esse tipo de coisa. É errado.

- Jesse...

- Ele estar morto não significa que ele não tenha sentimentos. – ele me interrompeu sério – Petrie sofre tanto quanto qualquer humano.

- Eu sei, Jesse. Só estava brincando. – eu murmurei tornando a me aproximar do seu corpo – Ou você já esqueceu que eu namorei um fantasma?

- Eu acho que lembro vagamente disso.

- Bobo – eu ri, batendo no seu ombro.

- Linda.

Ele me puxou pela nuca e beijou meus lábios de leve. Mas, como era tão comum acontecer conosco, aquele beijo inocente logo se transformou em algo mais. Eu entreabri os lábios dando passagem para sua língua invadir minha boca, passando a executar uma dança sensual com a minha língua. Em segundos estávamos arfantes.

Por estar sentada no seu colo, eu não demorei a sentir o volume se formando embaixo de mim. Aquilo só me dava mais prazer e eu rebolei em cima dele fazendo-o gemer na minha boca.

Ele mudou meu corpo de posição fazendo com que eu ficasse de costas para ele, apoiada no seu peito musculoso e quente. Suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu corpo por cima do vestido. Aquela posição me dava a sensação de impotência porque não me dava muitas opções de partes do seu corpo para tocar. Eu ergui minhas mãos sobre a minha cabeça e puxei seu rosto para mais perto, enterrando meus dedos nos seus cabelos. Ele afastou meus cabelos para o lado e passou a beijar e lamber meu pescoço, dando leves mordiscadas, me enlouquecendo de prazer.

Eu rebolei ainda mais em cima dele quando senti sua mão acariciando meus seios por cima do tecido e a outra subindo pela parte interna da minha coxa, até quase chegar à minha intimidade.

Não sei o que o fez parar as carícias, mas, de repente, ele ficou rígido.

- Que barulho foi esse? – ele perguntou com a voz entrecortada.

- Não tem barulho nenhum, Jesse – eu murmurei ondulando mais meu corpo contra o seu – Não pára, por favor.

Mas ele segurou meu quadril com firmeza, me impedindo de me movimentar mais.

- Acho que ouvi o barulho de um carro.

Eu parei para tentar ouvir algo e ele tinha razão. O carro de Andy tinha acabado de parar na entrada de carros e eu já ouvia o barulho das portas batendo.

- Droga! – pulei do colo de Jesse e tentei ao máximo melhorar a minha aparência, passando as mãos pelo tecido do vestido para tentar desamassá-lo e arrumar meus cabelos que estavam desgrenhados.

Jesse também se levantou, arrumou os cabelos que eu tinha assanhado, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça para tentar disfarçar o volume concentrado ali e passou a respirar fundo várias vezes.

- Ainda está bastante visível – eu comentei rindo da sua expressão de concentração.

- Isso não ajuda, Suzannah.

Chegamos na sala no mesmo instante que minha mãe passou pela porta da entrada, seguida de David e Andy que vinha carregando uma mala enorme e logo atrás a garota que deveria ser sua sobrinha. Ela era bastante comum, embora não deixasse de ser bonita. Cabelos e olhos castanhos, tipo físico mediano, nem muito baixa, nem muito alta. A altura normal para garotas de catorze anos. Ela olhava ao redor, curiosa, mas parou de avaliar o ambiente quando me viu. Ou melhor, quando viu a pessoa que estava atrás de mim. Seus lábios imediatamente se abriram em um sorriso satisfeito.

- Onde estão todos? – Andy perguntou depositando a mala num canto.

- Jake está lá em cima – eu informei apontando para o primeiro andar – E Brad saiu.

- Eu pedi para ninguém sair de casa. – ele meneou a cabeça chateado – Dave, vá chamar seu irmão. Enquanto isso – Andy continuou depois que David tinha se retirado – Suze, essa é minha sobrinha Larissa. – ele informou apoiando as mãos nos seus ombros.

Eu estendi minha mão para cumprimentá-la e ela retribuiu o gesto, mas ainda sem tirar os olhos de Jesse.

- Esse é Jesse – minha mãe informou quando percebeu a direção do seu olhar.

- Olá – ela o cumprimentou animadamente estendendo uma mão para ele – Larissa Lannes – ela se apresentou mais formalmente. Grande coisa! – Primo também?

Seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa e eu tive que me controlar pra não pular naquele pescoço.

- Bem, quase. Ele é...

- _Meu namorado_. – eu interrompi a minha mãe ao mesmo tempo em que envolvia Jesse pela cintura e o puxava para mim.

_Isso mesmo, pode desmanchar esse sorrisinho. Ele é meu!_

- Ah. Prazer. – ela falou bem menos empolgada agora.

- Igualmente. – Jesse retribuiu se esforçando para não rir.

Quando Jake desceu as escadas para cumprimentar a prima, Jesse me puxou para a cozinha com a desculpa de pegar algo para beber.

- Ciumenta. – ele me acusou com um sorriso.

- Oras, ela estava se atirando em cima de você descaradamente.

- Precisava ser tão possessiva?

- Estava apenas defendendo o que é meu.

- Eu sou seu.

- É claro que é!

Ele riu ainda mais e me puxou pela cintura, beijando meu rosto e se afastando em seguida.

- Que beijo foi esse? – perguntei indignada.

- Beijo comportado.

- Eu não quero beijo comportado. Quero beijo na boca.

Ele voltou para perto de mim e beijou meus lábios rapidamente e tornou a se afastar, mas eu o segurei pela camisa, trazendo-o para mim pela nuca e beijando seus lábios com paixão.

- Agora melhorou. – eu me afastei sorrindo e abri a geladeira para pegar algumas latas de refrigerante.

- Você é má.

- Só estou fazendo uso do que me pertence.

- Eu serei usado agora?

- Sempre que eu quiser. – eu me voltei para ele com as latas na mão – Você não se incomoda se eu te usar desse jeito, não é?

Ele andou devagar até mim com um sorriso perverso no rosto.

- Pode me usar à vontade – ele sussurrou deslizando as costas da sua mão pelo meu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço, continuando pelo ombro até a lateral do meu corpo, roçando de leve num seio.

Ainda bem que ele tinha ótimos reflexos porque naquele momento eu soltei todas as latas e refrigerante e elas teriam ido parar no chão se ele não tivesse sido rápido o suficiente.

- Você é mau. – eu murmurei quando ele apoiou as latas na bancada sorrindo ainda mais.

- Só estou fazendo uso do que me pertence.

- Chato.

- Eu tenho certeza que você não me acha chato.

- É, não acho mesmo – eu me aproximei dele, me erguendo na ponta dos pés para poder sussurrar no seu ouvido – Te acho muito gostoso.

Ele me encarou com os olhos arregalados e eu saí correndo antes que ele falasse ou fizesse alguma coisa.

Ok. Eu não costumava falar esse tipo de coisa, mas era exatamente o que eu achava dele.

Andy preparou um dos seus almoços especiais para a chegada de Larissa e ela pareceu desencanar de secar meu namorado quando viu o quanto éramos apegados.

Brad chegou a tempo para o almoço e se safou de levar uma bronca maior do pai por ter trazido um presente para a prima. Não era bem um presente, mas ela pareceu ter gostado. Se tratava de um vale para ter aulas de surfe onde ele seria o professor. Eu percebi que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa às costas e eu consegui visualizar uma filmadora pequena. O que Brad estava fazendo com aquilo? Preferi nem perguntar. Só esperava que não fosse nada relacionado à Thais.

Gina chegou no meio da tarde e acabou levando Jake com ela depois do sagrado jantar em família.

Eu fui levar Jesse no carro e aproveitei para namorar um pouco já que isso tinha sido impossível durante todo o dia. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Jesse me puxou para a lateral do carro onde ninguém poderia ver o que estávamos fazendo e me imprensou contra seu corpo.

- _Tú es que es sabrosa._ – ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço, mordendo e chupando a pele com volúpia. Sua mão deslizou pela minha coxa e a puxou para o seu quadril pressionando seu membro contra o meu sexo e arqueando seu corpo contra o meu.

Ok. Eu não fazia idéia do que ele tinha falado. Queria muito perguntar, mas não conseguia encontrar fôlego para fazer isso.

Ele continuou murmurando palavras em espanhol e eu me esforçava para entender alguma coisa, mas era difícil com sua mão percorrendo meu corpo, acariciando meus seios e, ainda por cima, sentindo aquele volume mais abaixo.

- Fala... em inglês. – eu pedi num gemido, ondulando meu corpo contra o seu.

Mas ele não me atendeu. Ele mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha, falando em espanhol palavras que deveriam me estimular, mas que estavam me deixando frustrada. Resolvi fazê-lo provar do próprio veneno.

- _Je vous souhaite à la fois_ – é, eu falava um pouquinho de francês. E pareceu dar certo.

- O que você disse? – ele perguntou se afastando um pouco para me encarar com os olhos brilhantes de prazer.

- Primeiro você.

Ele continuou me encarando por alguns segundos, mas acabou se rendendo. Voltou a pressionar seu corpo contra o meu, seus lábios novamente no meu pescoço.

- Você é que é gostosa – ele murmurou dessa vez em um inglês perfeito – Quente, macia, sensual. – ele pontuava cada palavra com um beijo em uma parte diferente do meu pescoço, hora mordendo, hora lambendo – Eu passei o dia todo querendo fazer isso com você. Quero te beijar – sua mão deslizou por baixo do meu vestido tocando na minha intimidade – aqui – ele completou pressionando a região úmida.

Meu corpo amoleceu por inteiro e eu teria ido ao chão se ele não tivesse me segurado pela cintura.

- Agora é a sua vez. – ele sussurrou contra o meu ouvido.

Minha vez? Do que ele estava falando? Minha vez de quê? De deixar ele insano de tanto prazer?

- Eu te desejo demais – eu falei, lembrando da nossa pequena brincadeira.

- Não mais do que eu te desejo. – sua mão deslizou para dentro da minha calcinha e passou a descrever movimentos circulares, pressionando o clítores da forma que ele sabia que me dava mais prazer.

- Me beija – eu implorei quando senti os gemidos começando a surgir na minha garganta.

- Com prazer, mi hermosa – mas, ao invés dele beijar meus lábios, ele desceu seu corpo até que seu rosto ficou na altura do meu quadril.

Me assustei quando ele começou a retirar minha calcinha lentamente.

- Jesse – eu sussurrei aflita olhando para os lados –, o que você está fazendo?

Ele ergueu o rosto sem parar o movimento.

- Eu te disse que queria te beijar aqui. – ele falou com um sorriso perfeito nos lábios. – Você não quer?

Que pergunta idiota. É claro que eu quero. E não havia ninguém à vista mesmo. Ora! Que se dane.

Levantei a perna para ajudá-lo a terminar de tirar a peça e ele a guardou no bolso da calça. _Hein?_ Ele ergueu um pouco meu vestido até a minha cintura e eu o segurei ali. Sua mão ergueu uma perna minha novamente e a apoiou no seu ombro. Quando seus lábios me tocaram finalmente eu precisei tampar minha boca para não gritar. Ele movimentava dentro de mim com maestria, me fazendo arquear contra seu rosto. Sua língua se movia cada vez mais rápido e ele deslizou dois dedos para dentro de mim, me levando à loucura.

Eu sentia os espasmos percorrendo meu corpo e eu sabia que ele também percebia o meu estado porque intensificou os movimentos me fazendo chegar ao orgasmo em seguida. Eu me segurei no carro para não desabar enquanto ele continuava com a língua no meu sexo, limpando o líquido que escorria.

Ele se ergueu devagar com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e me puxou para os seus braços.

- Um a zero para você – eu murmurei me aninhando em seus braços.

- Na verdade, é um a zero para _você_.

- Eu não gosto disso – eu resmunguei mais para mim mesma.

- De sentir prazer? – ele me perguntou confuso.

- De não te dar prazer.

- Você acha que eu não sinto prazer em te dar prazer?

- Mas você não chega ao fim.

- Você quer que eu chegue ao fim? – ele perguntou roçando seu corpo contra o meu.

Jesse continuava excitado e eu queria muito saciar seu desejo.

- Alguém está bem assanhado hoje – eu ri, apreciando a carícia das suas mãos às minhas costas.

- Você me provocou.

- Vou te provocar mais vezes daqui para frente. – se cada vez que eu o provocasse ele fizesse isso eu estava feita – O que me lembra uma coisa...

- O quê?

Mas ao invés de responder, eu inverti a posição imprensando-o contra a lateral do carro. Me ergui na ponta nos pés até que meus lábios encostassem no seu pescoço, mas não para beijar. Eu me posicionei direitinho e mordi seu pescoço de leve, mas fui aumentando a pressão dos meus dentes aos poucos. Ele me puxou com força pela cintura, colando nossos corpos e suas mãos deslizaram até as minhas nádegas, me erguendo mais.

- Consegui confirmar minha teoria – eu murmurei me afastando um pouco.

- Teoria? – ele perguntou arfando.

- A dor te deixa excitado – eu respondi com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

Entrei no meu quarto e fui direto para o banheiro. Larii – como ela tinha dito que preferia que a chamassem – já estava no quarto lendo uma revista da minha coleção. Tirei meu vestido e só. Era a única peça que eu tinha para tirar já que Jesse se recusou a devolver a minha calcinha. Entrei debaixo do chuveiro e fiquei relembrando a forma como Jesse me tocara essa noite. Não que ele nunca tivesse feito isso, mas foi diferente. Ele estava mais ousado, menos inibido. Ele nunca tinha me falado aquelas coisas antes. Não de forma tão explicita.

E eu estava prestes a retribuir o prazer que ele tinha me proporcionado quando minha mãe começou a acender e apagar a luz da varanda chamando a nossa atenção por conta da demora. Então eu tive que desistir da idéia. Pelo menos por hoje. Eu ainda tentei argumentar que precisaria da minha calcinha para entrar em casa, mas ele se recusou terminantemente a me devolver. E quando minha mãe voltou a me chamar para dentro do seu modo, eu bufei irritada e andei em direção à porta enquanto ele ria ao entrar no carro.

Saí do banho e vesti uma camisola que tinha deixado dentro do banheiro, antes de voltar para o quarto.

Larii já estava dormindo quando saí do banheiro e fiz o possível para não acordá-la.

No dia seguinte eu acordei e segui o mesmo ritual do dia anterior me arrumando para quando Jesse chegasse. Nós iríamos sair hoje para resolver de vez o caso de Petrie. Ou pelo menos dar uma boa adiantada nas coisas. A única diferença foi que eu encontrei a porta do meu banheiro trancada. Já tinha esquecido que estava dividindo o quarto. Gina nunca acordava cedo quando dormia comigo e eu nunca tinha problemas em dividir o banheiro. Mas seria apenas por duas semanas, eu me esforcei a lembrar.

Estava separando a roupa que usaria e arrumando minha mochila com coisas úteis, esperando Larii sair do banho, quando alguém bateu à minha porta. Era a minha mãe.

- Filhinha – ela começou assim que eu abri a porta – Você se incomoda de ficar um pouco com a sua prima por um tempo?

- Por quê?

- Eu preciso sair. Surgiu uma emergência no trabalho e não tem mais ninguém em casa.

- Mas mãe, eu vou sair com Jesse – eu a lembrei.

- Eu sei. Mas é só até alguém chegar. Andy provavelmente será o primeiro. Ele foi levar David em uma excursão. Não deve demorar.

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigada, filhinha.

Quando eu finalmente fiquei pronta, eu desci as escadas com a mochila, mas não havia sinal de ninguém mais na casa a não ser Larii. Ela estava sentada na sala assistindo a um filme e sorriu para mim sem graça.

- Desculpa por te prender em casa.

- Sem problemas.

Ela não tinha culpa, afinal de contas. Sentei ao seu lado e fiquei assistindo ao filme com ela até que a campainha tocou. Corri para receber Jesse e ele aceitou normalmente que o nosso "passeio" iria atrasar um pouco. Sentou comigo no sofá em frente ao que Larii estava e passou um braço sobre os meus ombros, me trazendo para mais perto.

Estava tão distraída apreciando o toque da sua mão no meu braço que levei um susto quando Brad entrou como um furacão com um sorriso enorme do rosto. Parou com um pé no primeiro degrau da escada e se dirigiu à prima.

- O que acha de ter sua primeira aula de surfe hoje? – ele perguntou sem desmanchar o sorriso.

- Perfeito – Larii respondeu animada.

- Certo. Coloca um biquíni e a gente vai assim que eu terminar o banho.

Ele subiu correndo e Larii foi atrás. Menos de dois minutos depois ela já estava de volta, pulando como uma pipoca, mas parou quando a campainha tornou a tocar. Me surpreendi por encontrar Thais lá com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

- Oi Suze - ela me cumprimentou, não esquecendo de ser educada, apesar da raiva que ela parecia estar sentido – O energúmeno está?

Acho que ela se referia ao Brad.

- Está no banho. Quer entrar? – eu também sabia ser educada.

- Obrigada. – ela entrou, mas se recusou a sentar.

Eu a apresentei à Larii, subi correndo para avisar Brad que ele tinha visitas e voltei para o meu lugar ao lado de Jesse que a cumprimentou brevemente e me olhou com o cenho franzido quando ela passou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala, direcionando olhares constantes em direção às escadas. Finalmente Brad apareceu, apenas de bermuda. Mesmo vendo a carranca de Thais ele sorriu satisfeito, mas antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela jogou uma embalagem do tamanho de um CD em cima dele.

- Escuta aqui, possesso do demônio – ela esbravejou – se você continuar com essas palhaçadas eu serei obrigada a...

- Vai me dizer que você não gostou do presente? – ele fingia uma expressão de mágoa que não enganava nem a um cego.

- Sujeitinho desnorteado, cai na real! – ela ria da cara dele – Eu já fechei a creche há muito tempo. Eu não sou papa anjo.

Aquilo realmente pareceu ter ofendido Brad a ponto de fazê-lo desmanchar a aparência presunçosa.

- Eu vou te mostrar quem é o anjo aqui.

Então, para surpresa de todos e, principalmente de Thais, ele a puxou para si e a beijou com violência. O gesto foi tão rude que Jesse chegou a se levantar para impedir Brad de continuar aquela selvageria. Mas Thais foi mais rápida e ergueu um joelho até as partes íntimas e super sensíveis de Brad, fazendo-o se curvar de dor.

- Homem nenhum me beija sem minha autorização, moleque ignorante.

- Não me chame de moleque! – ele quase gritou, se recompondo aos poucos da dor.

- Chamo sim, porque é o que você é.

Mais uma vez ele avançou sobre ela e a pressionou contra a parede.

- Vai continuar me chamando de moleque?

- Vai tentar me beijar de novo sem a minha autorização?

- Posso te beijar, senhorita Cagliari?

E sem esperar por resposta, a beijou com sofreguidão.

Eu estava perplexa com aquela cena e mais perplexa ainda eu fiquei quando percebi que ela estava retribuindo ao beijo.

Eu olhei para todos para ver se eles estavam tão surpresos quanto eu e me deparei com Larii observando tudo de boca aberta. Ela estava corada, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Isso é muito mais divertido do que a casa da tia Corina.

Os dois continuavam se agarrando contra a parede, mas, do nada, Thais o empurrou com força, deixando-o desnorteado com a interrupção súbita.

- Satisfeito? – ela perguntou com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

- Ainda não – ele respondeu tentando se aproximar dela novamente, mas ela recuou em direção à porta.

- Contente-se com isso, pois é tudo que você terá, _bebê_ – e sem mais palavras ela saiu batendo a porta.

Brad continuou encarando a porta fechada por alguns instantes antes de voltar vagarosamente para as escadas.

- Preciso de outro banho. Frio dessa vez.

Larii riu e tornou a se sentar no sofá.

- Essa casa é muito divertida.

- Você achou isso divertido? – eu perguntei com o cenho franzido.

- Claro! Adorei.

Garota estranha.

Brad voltou depois de cinco minutos e os dois saíram para a praia juntos depois de pegarem a prancha na garagem.

Eu e Jesse saímos logo em seguida, mas antes eu lembrei de ligar para minha mãe para avisar que Larissa estaria na praia com Brad durante toda a manhã para que ela não se preocupasse. Entramos no carro e eu peguei o mapa para começar a me guiar.

- Então, para onde vamos? – Jesse perguntou ligando o carro.

- Garrapata State Park. Você pega a Rod...

- Rodovia 1 – ele completou sorrindo – Sei onde fica.

E lá fomos nós para o tal parque onde poderia estar a princesa de Petrie. Só esperava que não fosse tão difícil achá-la. Mas não tinha tantas esperanças assim. Profissionais fizeram buscas por meses e não acharam nada. Porque eu e Jesse teríamos mais sorte? A única vantagem que tínhamos a nosso favor era a presença do dono da peça. Estava torcendo para que isso fosse o suficiente.

Pegamos a Rodovia Allen antes de entrarmos na Rodovia 1 para finalmente chegarmos ao Garrapata State Park que ficava a cerca de dez quilômetros do centro de Carmel. Era um parque lindo que, em determinados pontos, inclusive na entrada, se unia à praia. A floresta dentro dele era vasta e era exatamente para ela que nós iríamos.

Na entrada do parque nós tivemos que passar no escritório do guarda florestal já que aquela era a nossa primeira visita. Ele nos deu orientações sobre os pontos de risco, nos entregou mapas atualizados com as localizações das torres de comunicação para o caso de haver algum acidente e nos deu um kit de primeiros socorros depois que pagamos a taxa obrigatória.

Quando finalmente começamos a caminhada, mochilas às costas, já passava das onze da manhã.

- Temos que andar rápido se quisermos voltar para casa antes do anoitecer – Jesse falou quando chegamos à praia.

- Eu não sou muito boa para subir montanhas – eu comentei observando a elevação que teríamos que encarar.

- É o caminho mais rápido para chegarmos ao ponto marcado no mapa.

- Eu sei – eu murmurei soltando o ar pesadamente.

A vontade que eu tinha era rasgar aquele mapa e mandar a tal peça pro quinto dos infernos, mas eu sabia que isso não seria nada esperto da minha parte. Petrie não deixaria a mim ou a Jesse em paz enquanto não resolvêssemos isso.

- Vem – Jesse chamou, estendendo a mão e pegando a minha – Eu te ajudo.

Andar assim de mãos dadas com Jesse tornava as coisas bem mais fáceis. Saímos da praia e começamos a subir a montanha que nos levaria à floresta no meio do parque.

O começo foi a pior parte já que o caminho era todo rochoso e com alguns pontos com lodo. Mas depois que o chão começou a ficar coberto de grama e a trilha apareceu, tudo ficou mais fácil. Mas ainda assim, quando chegamos ao topo da montanha, eu já estava com meio palmo de língua para fora e paramos para descansar por cinco minutos antes de continuarmos.

- O resto do caminho é descida e linha reta – Jesse informou tornando a consultar o mapa. Ele era bem melhor em ler mapas do que eu – Mais uma hora de caminhada e chegaremos ao ponto que você marcou – ele continuou enquanto tirava o cantil da mochila.

- Uma hora no _seu_ ritmo – eu resmunguei e sentei no tronco de uma árvore caída, retirando meu próprio cantil da minha mochila.

E foi exatamente como eu disse. No _meu_ ritmo levamos uma hora e meia para chegar, resultando em um total de duas horas e meia de caminhada. A sorte era que a parte em que estávamos agora era protegida do sol extremamente quente da Califórnia, graças às árvores frondosas que havia na floresta.

- Ok. O que fazemos agora? – eu perguntei olhando ao redor.

- O que mais você leu sobre as buscas? – Jesse quis saber parando ao meu lado.

- Bem – comecei – o que eu sei é que os ladrões estavam sujos de terra quando os encontraram então a polícia deduziu que eles tivessem enterrado a peça, mas eles cavaram tudo, todas as partes com terra remexida recentemente e não acharam nada.

- Porque eles não enterraram a minha princesa – Petrie falou, aparecendo de repente atrás de nós.

- Não? – Jesse perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Não. Essa área possui um solo úmido demais por conta da proximidade com a praia e com o rio que passa aqui perto. Se eles a enterrassem, a peça estragaria em questão de dias.

- Mas será que eles saberiam disso?

- Tenho certeza que sim. Eles não esconderiam a peça em um lugar que poderia estragá-la. Isso com certeza dificultaria a venda.

- Então onde mais pode estar?

- Não sei.

- Ajudou muito. – eu resmunguei.

- Pelo menos nós não precisaremos cavar. – Jesse sempre vendo o lado positivo das coisas.

Mas isso era mesmo um alívio, embora não nos deixasse com pista alguma de onde poderia estar o pedaço de pedra.

- Mas isso também significa que eles podem ter escondido em qualquer lugar – eu o lembrei – Não necessariamente nesse parque. Eles podem ter descoberto que a polícia estava na cola deles e criaram essa pista falsa.

- Tem razão – Jesse admitiu sem ânimo.

- Petrie – eu o chamei quando ele começou a se afastar. Tive uma idéia que poderia ajudar – Se você tivesse roubado essa peça, onde esconderia?

- Porque eu roubaria a minha própria peç...?

- É só uma suposição Petrie – eu o informei – Para sabermos se os ladrões pensaram iguais a você.

- Ah – ele levou uma mão à barba longa e branca e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensativo – Primeiramente eu envolveria a peça em algum tecido que o protegesse contra a umidade.

- Alguma espécie de fibra? – Jesse perguntou.

- Provavelmente. Mas ainda colocaria dentro de alguma caixa, um baú talvez.

- E toda essa proteção não permitiria que a caixa fosse enterrada?

- Muito improvável, Suzannah – Petrie respondeu pisando forte no chão – Não demoraria muito para encontrar água cavando nesse solo.

- Certo. Então não está enterrada. E onde você esconderia?

- Eu tentaria colocá-la em um lugar similar ao que ela estava quando eu a achei.

- Mas você a achou em um cemitério no Egito.

- Em um mausoléu para ser mais específico.

- Não há mausoléus aqui – eu o informei, cética.

- Mas há pedras – Jesse falou com um brilho no olhar – Seria um bom esconderijo, não seria?

- Sem dúvidas! – Petrie confirmou sorrindo animado.

Nós nos dividimos para cobrir uma área maior em menos tempo e começamos a procurar, usando Petrie como comunicador. Ele ficava com Jesse e quando eu queria falar com ele, eu só precisava me concentrar. Jesse não gostou muito de me deixar sozinha, mas depois acabou aceitando que era a melhor maneira para ganharmos tempo. Ainda tínhamos que voltar para casa antes do jantar se não quiséssemos levar bronca da minha mãe e de Andy.

Eu me sentia uma idiota subindo e descendo das pedras maiores que eu encontrava, analisando cada brecha que poderia comportar a caixa em que a peça provavelmente estaria guardada. Eu já tinha encontrado aranhas, insetos asquerosos, sapos e até uma cobra pequena, mas nada da caixa.

Estava com fome, cansada e suada. Olhei a hora no meu celular, que naquele momento só servia para isso, já que ali não havia área, e me assustei quando vi que já eram quase quatro horas. Nós havíamos combinado que pararíamos as buscas às quatro e meia.

Sentei no topo da pedra que eu tinha acabado de fazer uma busca, encontrando apenas mais insetos e aranhas, e peguei um saco de salgadinhos da mochila. Meu estômago estava roncando. Olhei ao redor tentando localizar mais lugares para busca. A pedra em que eu estava agora era alta, com cerca de três metros de altura e me dava um bom campo de visão. Avistei mais duas formações rochosas que tinham tamanho suficiente para esconder o que procurava. Uma delas era um pouco maior do que a que eu estava agora e era coberta de lodo.

Terminei meu lanche e guardei a embalagem na mochila antes de continuar aquele trabalho inútil.

Quase fui picada pela segunda cobra que eu achei enquanto espiava dentro de um buraco que havia entre as pedras menores.

- Merda – exclamei pulando assustada para longe – Odeio cobras. Odeio!

Ok. Chega! Cansei de escapar de picadas e de tocar bichos nojentos sem querer. Já estava me preparando para chamar Petrie e avisar que eu iria parar com as buscas quando um pássaro voou da outra pedra que eu ainda não tinha ido, fazendo barulho e chamando a minha atenção para aquele local.

Tudo bem. Só mais uma pedra. Andei até a formação e a contornei observando as aberturas que havia ali. Dessa vez eu evitei chegar muito perto para não levar outro susto com alguma cobra que poderia haver ali e usei a lanterna para iluminar as partes mais profundas. Depois de escorregar duas vezes no lodo que cobria quase toda a superfície da pedra, eu finalmente consegui chegar ao topo dela.

Ainda com a lanterna eu fui procurando sem muito interesse. Foi então que eu vi uma coisa que me chamou a atenção. Em uma das aberturas que havia ali, grande o suficiente para caber uma pessoa, eu vi folhas de árvores secas misturadas com algas e muito lodo, formando uma espécie de tapete. E não haveria a mínima possibilidade daquelas folhas terem se amontoado ali sem a ajuda de alguém. Eu queria afastar aquelas folhas dali, mas fiquei com medo de achar algo que não queria.

Desci da pedra e olhei ao redor procurando alguma coisa para me ajudar. Vi um galho grande o suficiente, com cerca de um metro de comprimento, e voltei a subir, tomando mais cuidado para não escorregar novamente. Usei o galho para afastar as folhas, mas elas estavam muito presas às algas como se estivessem ali há muito tempo. Empurrei o galho para ver a profundidade daquele buraco e depois que ele afundou quase pela metade, sua ponta tocou em algo duro. _Não poderia ser, poderia?_ Claro que poderia ser apenas o fundo da rocha, mas ainda assim eu fiquei com esperanças.

Continuei forçando o galho para tentar ver alguma coisa e eu acabei usando tanta força que ele se partiu. Mas não sem antes revelar um pedaço marrom de alguma coisa. E eu tinha certeza que aquela pedra não era marrom.

_Petrie_ – chamei na minha mente – _Acho que eu encontrei_.

Menos de dois segundos depois ele aparecia perto de mim. Se agachou ao meu lado e olhou para onde eu apontava.

- Você acha que é...?

- Cadê Jesse? – eu perguntei interrompendo-o.

- Ficou – ele respondeu distraído, se inclinando pra ver mais dentro do buraco.

- Como assim ficou? Traga ele aqui.

- Mas eu...

- Foi o que combinamos, Petrie. Eu não vou colocar minha mão aí dentro para tirar nada enquanto Jesse não estiver aqui.

- Eu posso tirar isso daí sozinho.

- Traga Jesse aqui, Petrie. – eu repeti empurrando-o delicadamente do local.

- Tudo bem – ele aceitou a contragosto e sumiu.

Eu liguei a lanterna outra vez e continuei olhando para aquele pedaço marrom que aparecia na abertura que eu tinha feito. Parecia couro.

Demorou quase vinte minutos para Jesse chegar com um Petrie irritado ao seu lado.

- Hermosa, desculpa a demora – ele falou enquanto subia até onde eu estava – Eu estava longe. Você achou?

- Não tenho certeza, mas seja lá o que for isso – eu falei apontando para o buraco –, está aqui há muito tempo.

Jesse, que estava com uma espécie de cajado na mão, começou a remover os obstáculos com ansiedade.

Prendi a respiração quando Jesse puxou a maleta de couro marrom. O tamanho era perfeito. Compatível com o que procurávamos.

- Petrie, se acalme, por favor – Jesse pediu, limpando a superfície da maleta.

Eu nem havia percebido o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor, tamanha era a minha empolgação. Petrie, de tão nervoso e ansioso que estava, fazia as árvores se agitarem a nossa volta, espalhando folhas e quebrando pequenos galhos secos.

Mas foi impossível conter a empolgação de Petrie quando Jesse conseguiu abrir o fecho enferrujado da maleta e encontrou um tecido que parecia um tipo de lona, daquelas que se vê em caminhões, envolvendo algo.

- É a minha princesa – ele murmurou extasiado – É ela. Eu sinto. Eu sei que é ela!

E ele tinha razão. Quando Jesse removeu o tecido cinza foi impossível não reconhecer a peça. Lá estava ela. A... a... como era mesmo o nome da peça? Princesa alguma coisa? Alguma coisa da princesa? Sabia que tinha algo relacionado com a mesa.

- _A Princesa Néfertiabet antes de sua refeição_ – Petrie falou num sussurro como se lesse a minha mente. Ele olhava para a pedra como um pai olha para seu bebê.

Continuamos ali por quase dez minutos contemplando a descoberta, ou melhor, o achado. Mas chega uma hora que cansa.

- Ok, Petrie. Já achamos a sua princesa. Está vendo a luz em algum lugar?

Eu tinha falado alguma coisa errada? Não que eu saiba. Mas então porque Jesse estava me olhando com essa cara feia?

- Não – Petrie respondeu sem olhar para nenhum outro lugar – Eu não posso ir assim. Não sem antes saber se ela ficará bem. Não quero que ninguém do meu museu ponha as mãos nela.

- Nós não permitiremos isso. – Jesse garantiu – Precisamos ligar para o Louvre. – ele falou olhando para mim.

- Quê?

- Eles são os donos agora, não são?

- É, são sim. Acho que é o melhor a fazer. Tudo bem por você, Petrie – perguntei temendo a reação dele. Não tinha esquecido do ataque que ele deu quando descobriu que a peça havia sido vendida para os franceses.

Ele demorou um pouco para responder, mas acabou assentindo.

- Ao menos eles parecem saber a importância que a minha princesa tem para a história – era impressão minha ou ele estava chorando? – Mas vocês precisam tirar fotos do local onde acharam a peça para ficar tudo documentado. Ou eles podem pensar que vocês estavam com ela esse tempo todo.

Era só o que me faltava. Ser acusada de roubar um pedaço de calcário sem graça. Mas fizemos como Petrie recomendou. Com a câmera do celular eu tirei o máximo de fotos possíveis antes de Jesse guardar a peça de volta na maleta e começarmos nosso caminho de volta para casa.

Assim que chegamos ao estacionamento do parque eu peguei meu celular para ligar para casa e avisar que me atrasaria para o jantar.

Ou melhor, que não jantaríamos em casa. Já passava das oito da noite e eu tinha perdido a hora do jantar.

- Virou moda? – minha mãe perguntou irritada do outro lado da linha – Primeiro Brad, agora você? Onde você está?

- Estou no Garrapata State Park – eu a informei enquanto Jesse guardava a maleta no porta-malas – Nós achamos uma coisa quando estávamos fazendo piquenique e eu acabei perdendo a hora.

- Achou o quê? – ela perguntou com a curiosidade evidente na sua voz.

- Quando eu chegar em casa eu mostro.

Estava seguindo o plano que havia combinado com Jesse. Nós diríamos a todos que estávamos fazendo um programa de namorados perto da trilha que levava ao rio e que eu havia subido naquela pedra para tirar fotos quando notei o buraco estranho e resolvemos ver do que se tratava. Totalmente plausível. Ninguém desconfiaria que tínhamos ido ao parque para procurar a peça. E como Jesse trabalhava no museu e sabia muito sobre Petrie, não seria difícil acreditarem que ele reconheceu a princesa que havia sido roubada.

- Você foi incrível hoje, hermosa – Jesse falou pegando a minha mão quando já estávamos a caminho de casa – Tenho muito que aprender em como ser um mediador – ele levou minha mão aos lábios beijando-a com ternura.

- Terei o maior prazer em te ensinar. – eu respondi com um sorriso nos lábios. Adorava quando ele beijava a minha mão.

- Ainda bem que eu tenho uma excelente professora.

Jesse estacionou o carro na entrada e nós descemos em seguida. Ele pegou as nossas mochilas enquanto eu pegava a maleta e nós entramos juntos.

- Cheguei – anunciei rumando para as escadas.

- Vocês não vão comer? – minha mãe perguntou saindo da cozinha com Andy.

Pelo visto o jantar já havia acabado. Não havia mais ninguém à vista.

- Agora não. Preciso fazer uma coisa antes. Vem Jesse.

- Aonde vocês vão? – minha mãe perguntou parando ao lado da escada.

- Ao meu quarto. Eu preciso ver uma coisa no computador.

Eu comecei a subir as escadas, mas notei que era a única. Olhei para trás e vi Jesse parado no mesmo lugar.

- Não vem?

- Eu vou esperar aqui embaixo.

- Como é?

Eu desci novamente e parei a sua frente.

- Nós precisamos resolver isso – eu o lembrei erguendo de leve a maleta.

- Você procura o telefone e eu te espero aqui.

- Porque isso agora? Nós combinamos de fazer tudo juntos.

- Ele está certo, Suze – Andy falou parando ao lado da minha mãe – Não é correto um rapaz ir ao quarto da namorada.

Eu fiquei tão surpresa com aquilo que eu não consegui falar nada momentaneamente. É claro que eles, como pais, tinham razão em proibir meu namorado de ir para o meu quarto, embora nós não estivéssemos pensando em fazer nada demais. Mas eu realmente não tinha pensado nesse pequeno empecilho quando chamei Jesse para subir comigo. Acho que eu estava tão distraída com tudo que tinha acontecido essa tarde que eu acabei me deixando levar e esqueci que, para a minha mãe e Andy, Jesse nunca tinha estado no meu quarto antes.

- Nós não vamos fazer nada demais, Andy – eu o tranqüilizei – Mas nós precisamos fazer uma ligação e eu preciso procurar o número na Internet.

- Eu espero aqui, hermosa. – Jesse repetiu.

Mas eu queria que ele fosse comigo.

- Eu vou deixar a porta aberta se isso resolve a situação.

Andy olhou para a minha mãe que deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem – ele falou – Porta aberta.

- Sim senhor! – eu falei e puxei Jesse pela mão antes que eles mudassem de idéia.

Nós dois paramos à porta do quarto e ele respirou fundo antes de entrar, deixando a porta aberta. Jesse depositou as mochilas num canto e olhou ao redor com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Senti falta desse quarto. – ele murmurou observando tudo, seus olhos se detendo no assento da janela.

- Bons tempos – eu falei me aproximando dele depois de deixar a maleta em cima do móvel do computador – Quando podíamos ficar juntos aqui dentro com a porta fechada.

- Também sinto falta desses dias – ele me segurou pela cintura e me puxou para si – Mas ainda prefiro as coisas como estão. Sabendo que agora nós teremos um futuro pela frente.

- Suze – Gina chamou aparecendo de repente na porta e quebrando o clima por completo – Ah, oi Jesse. De volta as origens?

- Oi Gina.

- Interrompi alguma coisa? – ela perguntou entrando e fechando a porta.

- Deixa a porta aberta – eu pedi me afastando de Jesse com relutância e indo até o computador – Ordem da patroa. – eu a informei quando ela me encarou com o cenho franzido.

- Opa. Essa regra é nova. – ela comentou rindo enquanto abria a porta – Acharam alguma coisa?

Eu apenas apontei para a maleta marrom, ligando o computador para procurar o telefone do Museu do Louvre.

- É a tal peça? – ela perguntou perplexa.

- É sim. – Jesse respondeu se aproximando – Suzannah achou.

- _Nós_ achamos Jesse. – eu o corrigi.

- E o que vão fazer agora?

- Devolvê-lo aos donos atuais. – Jesse informou – Mas eu acabei de lembrar uma coisa, hermosa.

- O quê? – eu perguntei por sobre o ombro sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Nós não poderemos ligar agora para o museu. É madrugada lá.

Às vezes eu ainda me surpreendia com a quantidade de conhecimento de Jesse. Tudo bem que ele viveu muitos anos, mas saber a hora atual da França era demais.

- Então eu vou mandar um e-mail. Aproveito e já anexo a foto.

Depois de descarregar as fotos no computador eu peguei o e-mail do responsável pelo setor de Antiguidades Egípcias, um tal de Jean Brodoteu, torcendo para ele falar inglês. Eu até sabia falar francês, mas apenas o básico. Enviei um resumo de como tinha achado a peça, contando a história que eu e Jesse tínhamos inventado e anexei quatro fotos: uma da pedra, outra do buraco onde a maleta estava e duas da peça em si. No final do e-mail eu coloquei meus dados para contato e enviei. Esperava que alguém lesse logo esse e-mail.

Depois que Jesse foi embora eu voltei para o meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido. Ainda era cedo, mas eu estava cansada de tanto andar. Larii estava no quarto de David jogando videogame com ele e eu nem vi quando ela voltou para o meu quarto tamanho era o meu sono.

Acordei de um pulo com o toque do meu celular. Olhei para o relógio ao lado da minha cama e quase gritei de raiva quando vi que eram apenas três da manhã. Quem era o imbecil que estava me ligando a essa hora? Olhei para o número, mas não reconheci a enorme seqüência.

- Alô? – atendi com voz de poucos amigos.

- Senhorrita Simon? – uma voz feminina falou.

Serrote de quem?

- Quê?

- Falo com a senhorrita Simon?

Senhorrita Simon? Ah, sou eu.

- Sim. Quem fala?

- Aguarrd um momenti, porr favorr. – ouvi uma musiquinha de espera e tive vontade de desligar. Só não desliguei porque aquela música me pareceu francesa demais. – Desculpa Larii – eu pedi quando vi que ela estava acordando – Volta a dormir. Está cedo ainda. – levantei e fui para o banheiro para evitar fazer barulho.

- Senhorita Simon? – uma voz se fez ouvir do outro lado, mas dessa vez era um homem.

- Sim.

- Aqui é Jean Brodoteu. Você enviou um e-mail para mim.

- Sim. Enviei. – sua voz quase não tinha sotaque, o que eu agradeci tremendamente.

- Desculpe ligar a essa hora. Sei que ainda está cedo no seu país.

_Não desculpo, não! –_ tive vontade de responder. Eu me preocupei em não ligar fora do horário, mas ele, pelo visto, não teve a mesma preocupação.

- Tudo bem. – não que estivesse mesmo bem, mas o que eu iria fazer? Desligar o telefone na cara dele?

- No e-mail você diz ter achado _La princesse __Néfertiabet__ devant son repas_.

- Er... O quê? – eu até teria entendido se ele não tivesse falado tão rápido.

- A peça. _A Princesa Néfertiabet Antes de Sua Refeição_.

- Ah, sim. Eu mandei fotos junto.

- Sim, eu vi. Você pode me explicar detalhadamente como a achou?

Pensei que ele estaria mais empolgado com a notícia, mas sua voz era baixa e monótona.

- Claro. – eu me pus a relatar com o máximo de detalhes que eu consegui e ele se manteve em silêncio a todo instante.

- E como foi que você reconheceu a peça? – ele perguntou quando eu terminei.

- Jesse, meu namorado, trabalha no museu daqui da cidade. Ele já leu muitos livros sobre Petrie e sabia sobre a peça roubada.

- Quantos anos você tem, senhorita Simon?

- Dezessete.

- E seu namorado?

- Vinte, mas o que isso tem haver com...

- Desculpe – ele me interrompeu com educação – mas é que é muito repentino. Especialistas procuraram essa peça por anos e nunca acharam sequer uma pista e então dois adolescentes a acham durante uma caminhada. Mas pelo que eu vi das fotos que você mandou e pelo que você me contou, nós procuramos no lugar errado.

- Acho que sim. Bem, eu não sei muito sobre isso. – ele não precisava saber que eu tinha lido tudo sobre o roubo e as buscas.

- Você a tirou da mala onde ela foi encontrada?

- Não. Só abri para ver o que era, mas fechei de novo.

- E onde está a peça agora?

- Aqui no meu quarto.

- Não a levou para o museu que seu namorado trabalha? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Nós íamos fazer isso – eu improvisei quando percebi seu tom. Petrie tinha nos avisado que isso poderia acontecer – Mas o museu estava fechado quando voltamos. E quando eu cheguei em casa, nós pesquisamos na Internet para saber um pouco mais sobre o que tinha acontecido com a peça e descobrimos que o seu museu tinha comprado ela do Museu Petrie. Por isso eu entrei em contato com o senhor. Mas se o senhor quiser, eu posso levar até o Museu de Carmel assim que abrir.

- Não! – ele se apressou a responder – Não precisa. – sua voz agora estava agitada – Só a mantenha bem guardada. Estou indo para o aeroporto com especialistas para atestar a veracidade da peça. Não a entregue a ninguém e, por favor, deixe isso em segredo por enquanto. Nada de imprensa.

- Imprensa? Porque eu faria isso?

- Essa peça é muito importante, senhorita Simon. Mas até que possamos comprovar se ela é verdadeira, não queremos fazer nenhum alarde.

- Certo.

- Posso contar com a sua palavra?

- Pode.

- E a do seu namorado?

- Não vamos contar a ninguém senhor Brodoteu.

- Ok. Eu devo estar chegando no final da tarde da segunda feira no horário de vocês. Se seus pais permitirem eu gostaria de ir à sua casa assim que chegar.

- Acho que não haverá problemas.

- Certo. Eu ligarei quando desembarcar para informar o horário exato.

- Ok.

Eu passei meu endereço para ele e disse mais ou menos como ele fazia para chegar aqui.

Depois que ele desligou, eu voltei a dormir imediatamente. Só de lembrar que ainda tinha que ir para a escola chegava a me dar uma dor.

Assim que acordei eu guardei a maleta no guarda roupa, dentro de um saco de lixo para não sujar nenhuma das minhas roupas e me arrumei para ir para a aula. Liguei para Jesse antes que ele saísse de casa e contei sobre a ligação e ele disse que viria direto do trabalho.

Saí do quarto e encontrei Jake e Gina saindo do quarto. Porque eles podiam e eu não? Vida injusta!

- Alguém viu Brad? – minha mãe perguntou quando nos viu descendo.

- Ele não dormiu em casa – Jake respondeu tranquilamente – Me ligou dizendo que ia direto para a escola.

- Como assim não dormiu em casa?

- Está tudo bem, meu amor – Andy falou saindo do quarto – Ele me avisou que tinha um encontro e que não sabia se viria dormir em casa. Mas eu gostaria que vocês me dissessem a verdade caso ele não apareça na aula.

- Pode deixar comigo – eu falei de pronto.

Mas assim que eu cheguei na Missão, meus planos de dedurar Brad foram por água abaixo quando eu o vi saindo do banheiro no corredor dos armários. Era impressão minha ou ele estava andando esquisito?

- Está andando assim por quê? – Jake perguntou também percebendo isso.

- Tô assado. – ele murmurou, mas não baixo o suficiente para que eu não ouvisse.

Jake explodiu em gargalhadas e eu saí de perto não querendo ouvir o relato da noite de Brad. Porque todo mundo podia passar a noite fora ou no quarto do namorado e eu não podia? Isso não era justo. Eu também queria passar a noite com Jesse. Eu sentia falta disso. Nós passamos meses dormindo juntos e agora que ele era, oficialmente, o meu namorado, eu era privada disso. Daria um jeito de conversar com a minha mãe sobre isso. Não sei como, mas eu faria.

Fiz o dever de casa às pressas e desci para esperar Jesse. Ainda faltava um pouco para ele chegar e eu fiquei conversando como Larii enquanto isso.

- Você sabe onde tem estúdio de piercing por aqui? – ela perguntou displicentemente enquanto assistíamos a um filme de comédia romântica.

- Um estúdio de piercing? – ela apenas assentiu sem desviar a atenção da televisão – Nem pense nisso. Você não vai se furar aqui também.

- Ah, qual é, Suze! – ela reclamou finalmente olhando para mim – Não tem nada demais nisso.

- Seus pais não deixam.

- Mas eu vou fazer no umbigo. Eles nem vão ver.

- De jeito nenhum. – e eu que pensei que ela tinha feito piercing no nariz por influência da tia dela.

- Por favor, Suze. Não seja chata.

- Eu sou chata! Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso. Quando você for maior de idade você faz o que quiser.

- Que saco! – ela bufou irritada e não falou mais comigo.

Por sorte meu celular tocou e eu pude me livrar da birra dela.

- Alô?

- Senhorita Simon? – ouvi a voz masculina com um leve sotaque francês do outro lado.

- Sim. Oi senhor Brodoteu.

- Acabamos de desembarcar no Aeroporto Internacional de San José. Devemos chegar à cidade em meia hora. Poderá nos receber?

- Claro.

Ele confirmou o endereço que eu havia passado e desligou. A campainha tocou em seguida.

- Oi hermosa.

- Oi – eu não conseguia deter o sorriso bobo que se formava nos meus lábios sempre que o via.

- Eles já chegaram? – ele perguntou depois que eu abri caminho para ele entrar.

- Acabaram de ligar. Daqui a pouco eles devem estar aqui.

Nós sentamos lado a lado no sofá em frente ao que Larii estava, ainda me ignorando. Jesse a cumprimentou e ela respondeu monossilabamente sem olhar na nossa direção.

- O que deu nela? – Jesse perguntou num sussurro para que ela não ouvisse.

- Ficou assim porque eu não deixei que ela colocasse um piercing no umbigo.

- Furar a pele? – aquela idéia parecia absurda para ele.

- Sim.

- Porque alguém faria uma coisa dessas?

- Tem gente que acha bonito.

- Você acha isso bonito, Larissa? – Jesse perguntou com a voz no tom normal para que ela pudesse ouvir.

- O quê?

- Furar a pele e colocar um pedaço de metal nela.

Gostei da descrição que Jesse deu.

- Eu acho. – ela respondeu ainda chateada – Mas Suze não quer me dizer onde tem um estúdio.

- Porque você quer fazer isso? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Porque é legal.

- É vulgar. – ele retrucou, mas com a voz calma.

Aquilo pareceu deixá-la sem graça.

- Você acha? – ela perguntou olhando para o chão.

- Sim. Acho muito mais bonito uma barriga lisa sem nenhum metal.

Ela, estranhamente, gostou de ouvir aquilo e disse que não iria colocar nenhum piercing na barriga. Pediu para usar o telefone e subiu correndo as escadas para usar a extensão do meu quarto.

- Garota maluca.

- Ela não é maluca. Só está na fase das incertezas.

- E você entende de adolescentes incertas?

- Eu tive irmãs lembra?

- E suas irmãs também queriam colocar piercing? – eu perguntei rindo das cócegas que ele estava me fazendo na cintura.

- Se naquela época existisse isso eu nunca permitiria que elas colocassem.

- E se eu... Pára Jesse! – eu pedi tentando me esquivar das suas mãos, sem conseguir parar de rir. – E se eu colocasse um piercing? – eu perguntei quando consegui pular do sofá, mas ele me segurou pelo pulso e me fez parar em pé na sua frente entre as suas pernas.

- Se você colocasse um piercing – ele respondeu calmamente, seu rosto na altura da minha barriga – eu não poderia mais fazer isso. – ele ergueu minha blusa apenas o suficiente para expor meu umbigo e beijou o local – Nem isso – ele continuou com sua língua descrevendo círculos ao redor e me fazendo estremecer.

Meus dedos entraram nos seus cabelos enquanto ele beijava minha barriga deixando um rastro de fogo por onde seus lábios passavam.

A campainha tocou me fazendo pular de susto. Jesse riu da minha cara atordoada e se recostou no sofá.

- Provei meu ponto de vista?

- Sem dúvida! – eu respondi ainda arfando e recolocando a blusa no lugar – Nenhum metal vai furar minha barriga. Nunca!

Corri até a porta antes que a pessoa tocasse de novo.

- Olá – Thais cumprimentou com um sorriso quando eu abri a porta – Brad está?

Não era mais "energúmeno"?

- Lá em cima.

- Você poderia chamar ele?

- Tá. Entra. Eu já volto.

Subi as escadas correndo e bati na porta do quarto de Brad. O interior estava silencioso e ele não respondeu. Bati de novo, dessa vez com mais força.

- Que é? – ele perguntou com a voz sonolenta e irritada. – Me deixa dormir.

- Você tem visita.

- Quê?

- Você tem visita – eu odiava ter que ficar falando com a porta – É Thais.

Ouvi um barulho de algo caindo lá dentro seguido de um gemido. Em questão de segundos ele saiu correndo do quarto, quase me atropelando no caminho.

- Merda! – ele exclamou vestindo uma camisa e descendo as escadas às pressas. – Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. – ele pediu assim que chegou na sala e encontrou Thais.

- Nós marcamos às 17h – ela o lembrou fria, se esquivando do seu toque – São 17:30.

- Eu sei. Desculpa. Eu dormi.

- Você me deu um bolo. – ela falou ainda sem se abalar.

- Desculpa, Thais. Eu deitei para descansar um pouco e acabei dormindo. Me desculpa, por favor.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Brad praticamente implorando por desculpas? Cena única que eu nunca vou esquecer. Será que se eu pegasse meu celular que estava em cima do sofá e filmasse essa cena eles iam notar?

- Ainda não sei se eu vou te desculpar.

- Thais...

- Vá se arrumar. Nós ainda vamos sair. Você tem dez minutos para descer. – ela falou olhando para o relógio.

- Ok. – ele se inclinou para beijá-la, mas ela tornou a se esquivar.

- Quem disse que você tem direito a beijo?

- Thais...

- Você está perdendo tempo – ela o interrompeu olhando no relógio de novo.

- Certo. – ele murmurou e subiu as escadas correndo sem falar mais nada.

Depois que ele entrou no quarto, Thais começou a rir e sentou descontraidamente no sofá.

- Relaxa Suze. – ela falou ainda rindo, ao me ver parada ao lado da escada encarando-a incrédula. – Eu não mordo.

- Estou chocada! – eu respondi saindo do lugar e sentando ao lado de Jesse novamente – Eu nunca imaginei que veria Brad se comportando como um cachorrinho obediente. Como você fez isso?

- Você é nova demais para saber esse tipo de coisa – ela respondeu sem deixar de sorrir.

- Ah – eu não consegui deixar de corar – Mas seria interessante aprender isso.

- Por quê? – Jesse perguntou passando um braço pelos meus ombros e me puxando para si.

- Deve ser interessante ter alguém fazendo tudo que eu quiser.

- E eu não faço tudo que você quer? – ele perguntou com a sobrancelha sexy arqueada.

Pensei um pouco só para fazer raiva a ele.

- Faz. – eu respondi beijando seus lábios de leve – E faz até mais. Mas que foi engraçado ver Brad se comportando assim, foi!

- Me conta alguma coisa dele, Suze – Thais pediu com um olhar malicioso – Alguma coisa que eu possa usar contra ele.

- Como o quê?

- Sei lá. Algum apelido que ele não goste.

- Não sei se ele tem algum apelido, mas ele não gosta de ser chamado de Bradley.

- Perfeito!

Deveria ter medo daquele sorriso?

- Estou pronto. – Brad anunciou aparecendo na sala ainda com os cabelos molhados.

Thais olhou para o relógio antes de ficar de pé, o sorriso sumindo por completo do seu rosto.

- Muito bem. – ela chegou perto dele e quando ele pensou que ela fosse beijá-lo, ela cheirou seu pescoço – Perfumado. Ganhou uns pontos. – ela falava isso tão séria que parecia mais uma professora tomando a lição de um aluno. – Vamos.

Ela fez com que ele saísse na frente e, antes de passar pela porta, se voltou para mim sorrindo e piscou um olho.

Eu e Jesse começamos a rir do que estava acontecendo com Brad. Estava totalmente a fim de uma garota que, pela primeira vez, estava conduzindo ele a rédeas curtas.

Quando Andy chegou com a minha mãe, nós estávamos namorando comportadamente no sofá e os dois foram direto para a cozinha.

- Mãe – chamei indo atrás dela – eu esqueci de avisar. Estão vindo umas pessoas aqui em casa para falar comigo, mas não devem demorar.

- Eles vão jantar? – Andy perguntou enquanto começava a retirar os ingredientes do armário.

- Não. É coisa rápida. Eu acho.

- Quem são essas pessoas? – minha mãe perguntou se apoiando na bancada para começar a observar enquanto o marido cozinhava. Era só o que ela fazia.

- Er... – como é que eu ia explicar para ela? Por sorte a campainha tocou e me livrou desse aperto. – Eu atendo.

Corri para a porta e dei de cara com um homem alto e magro, com cabelos pretos e bem arrumados e cerca de quarenta anos. Junto dele havia mais quatro homens tão elegantes quanto ele, embora nenhum estivesse usando terno ou gravata. Mas dava para perceber o quanto suas roupas eram caras. Na entrada de carros havia dois carros pretos parados perto do de Jesse e mais dois homens estavam encostados a eles. Motoristas? Céus! Para quê tanta pompa?

- Senhorita Simon? – o homem que estava mais perto perguntou.

- Sim.

- Sou Jean Brodoteu. – ele informou estendendo uma mão para me cumprimentar.

- Oi. Pode me chamar de Suze. – Jesse parou ao meu lado e encarou aquela comitiva parada à minha porta. – Esse é Jesse.

- Olá.

Eu os convidei para entrar e eles se acomodaram nos sofás no momento que a minha mãe saiu da cozinha. Ela parou assustada por ver a sala cheia de repente e me encarou com uma nítida interrogação no rosto.

- Mãe, esse é Jean Brodoteu – o homem se ergueu para cumprimentá-la, mas eu não falei mais nada.

- Podemos ver a peça? – ele perguntou depois das formalidades.

- Claro. Vou pegar.

Subi as escadas e ouvi passos me seguindo. Entrei no quarto indo direto para o guarda roupa para pegar a maleta.

- Quem são esses homens, Suze? – minha mãe perguntou entrando também.

- São do Museu do Louvre, mãe. – eu respondi por fim. Ela descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde – Eu e Jesse achamos uma peça ontem no Garrapata State Park que pertence a eles.

- Como assim? Como foi isso?

- Depois eu te explico com calma – retirei a maleta do saco de lixo e passei por ela para sair do quarto – Eles estão esperando por isso. Quando eles saírem eu te conto tudo. – dei um beijo no seu rosto e desci as escadas.

Os homens ficaram de pé assim que me viram e começaram a falar em francês olhando e apontando para a maleta em minhas mãos. Eu tentei captar algumas palavras, mas só entendi umas poucas no meio do francês rápido que eles falavam. Eles falaram algo a respeito do tamanho e do estado da maleta.

- Peça para ver a identificação dele – Petrie falou aparecendo de repente na sala.

Tinha que mandar ele parar com essa mania de ficar espiando e aparecer do nada.

- Er... posso ver sua identificação, senhor Brodoteu?

Ele estranhou um pouco meu pedido, mas retirou a carteira do bolso e me entregou seu crachá do museu. Estava em francês, é claro, mas eu consegui identificar tudo que estava ali.

- É verdadeiro – Petrie falou olhado por sobre o meu ombro.

Devolvi o documento ao dono, coloquei a maleta na mesinha de centro e deixei que eles a abrissem. Um deles, mais novo e com cara de nerd, se adiantou colocando luvas cirúrgicas e abriu a maleta com cuidado.

Todos observavam em silêncio enquanto o homem trabalhava, inclusive Andy que saíra da cozinha e agora estava parado ao lado da minha mãe.

- Veja como ele manuseia a peça com cuidado – Petrie sussurrou embora ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo – Ele sabe a importância do que tem em mãos.

Mas eu percebi que ele não era o único que sussurrava. Os franceses conversavam entre si num tom baixo como se estivessem diante de algo assombroso ou muito especial. O nerd continuava analisando a peça com cuidado, utilizando uma lupa e alguns instrumentos que eu não conhecia.

Essa analise durou mais de meia hora e Andy foi obrigado a voltar para a cozinha para não atrasar o jantar. Eu estava sentada no único lugar vago, com Jesse ao meu lado sentado no braço da poltrona.

Jean se aproximou do homem e se abaixou até ficar na mesma altura do outro.

- _Est vrai_? – ele perguntou ao outro num tom baixo, mas não o suficiente para que eu não ouvisse.

- O que ele falou? – Jesse perguntou sussurrando no meu ouvido.

- Ele perguntou se é verdadeira. – eu respondi no mesmo tom.

Ao menos meu francês agora serviria para algo.

- _Oui_.

É claro que era verdadeira.

- _Nous prenons le laboratoire_? – Jean tornou a perguntar.

- _Juste pour la rendre officielle_.

E mais uma vez eu traduzi para Jesse.

- Eles vão levar a peça para um laboratório para oficializar que é verdadeira.

- É apenas uma formalidade necessária – Jean falou quando percebeu que eu tinha entendido – Nós não podemos assinar o cheque enquanto não tivermos o aval do laboratório.

- Cheque? – minha mãe perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Sim. – ele confirmou enquanto o outro se erguia e retirava as luvas – O cheque da recompensa que estava sendo oferecida a quem tivesse alguma pista sobre o paradeiro de _La princesse __Néfertiabet__ devant son repas_. Nós precisaremos levar a peça conosco e precisamos que vocês assinem alguns documentos para que...

- Espera – eu o interrompi ficando de pé – nós não queremos recompensa nenhuma.

- Como?

Eu nunca lucrei nada com nenhum trabalho de mediação antes e não ia começar agora. Eu não me sentia bem fazendo isso. Era como me aproveitar de um morto.

- Nós não queremos o dinheiro – Jesse falou ficando ao meu lado e me envolvendo pela cintura.

- Mas então porque vocês fizeram isso? – Jean perguntou com uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

- Não pelo dinheiro – Jesse respondeu – Nós nem sabíamos que havia recompensa para isso. Apenas tínhamos a peça em mãos e, nada mais certo do que devolvê-la aos donos. Eu só peço que vocês dêem o devido crédito a Flinders Petrie.

- Claro que daremos, mas...

- Não queremos o dinheiro, senhor Brodoteu – eu insisti.

Ele continuou nos encarando por alguns segundos, vendo a nossa expressão decidida. Depois de alguns instantes ele se reuniu com os outros homens em um canto da sala e começaram a conversar em um tom rápido e baixo, me impossibilitando de entender.

Eu via pelo canto do olho que minha mãe estava se segurando para não falar nada, trocando o peso do seu corpo de uma perna para outra a todo instante.

Depois de intermináveis cinco minutos, Jean voltou para o meio da sala com um sorriso no rosto. Era a primeira vez que eu o via sorrir.

- Senhorita Simon... Suze – ele se corrigiu – Eu confesso que quando você me enviou aquele e-mail, e até mesmo depois de falar com você, eu acreditava que você era apenas mais uma caça recompensas. – eu ia interrompê-lo para dizer que eu não era assim, mas ele ergueu uma mão para me deter – Desculpe pensar isso a seu respeito, mas eu estou acostumado a esse tipo de gente. Mas quando eu te vi que eu percebi que você não era assim. Tampouco seu namorado. Vocês são pessoas decentes e cresceram ainda mais no meu conceito por terem recusado a recompensa.

- Obrigado – Jesse falou envolvendo meus ombros com seu braço quente e forte.

- Mas ainda assim – ele continuou ainda com um sorriso gentil nos lábios – eu sou obrigado a entregar esse dinheiro a você. São normas do nosso museu. Não podemos simplesmente pegar a peça que estava sumida há décadas e não entregar a recompensa que é oferecida. Mas você pode fazer o que quiser com esse dinheiro. Pode doar se quiser, mas, honestamente, eu aconselho você a aceitar. Você é jovem, pode usar esse dinheiro para a faculdade, para o seu futuro.

- Mas eu não quero – eu insisti embora visse a razão por trás das palavras dele.

- Bem, como eu já disse, eu tenho que lhe entregar o cheque. Você faz o que quiser com ele, mas converse com seus pais antes de tomar alguma decisão.

Olhei para a minha mãe que continuava do mesmo jeito, aflita para falar algo.

- Tudo bem.

Ele fez sinal para um dos homens, um senhor de cabelos grisalhos, que retirou alguns papéis de uma pasta e entregou a ele.

- Eu preciso que assinem esse documento. – ele pediu estendendo duas vias para mim – Nele consta que essa peça pertence ao Museu do Louvre, mas que, enquanto não é comprovada a veracidade, vocês são os proprietários. Após a confirmação do laboratório, ela voltará a pertencer ao museu e vocês receberão a devida recompensa.

Eu olhei o papel em minhas mãos e, vendo que estava em inglês, entreguei para Jesse ler.

Ler contratos era tedioso demais para mim. Enquanto ele lia, eu procurei Petrie pela sala e o vi a um canto perto de onde a minha mãe estava. Ele estava estranhamente calado. Eu pensei que ele fosse ficar mais agitado naquele momento.

- Qual é o valor dessa recompensa? – minha mãe perguntou por fim, sem conseguir mais se controlar.

- Mãe! – eu realmente não queria saber. Tinha medo de ser influenciada pelo valor.

- Quinhentos mil. – ele informou e meu queixo foi ao chão.

- Dólares? – minha mãe perguntou num sussurro, tão incrédula quanto eu.

- Euros. – dessa vez minha mãe se engasgou e não falou mais nada – O que, convertendo para a moeda de vocês, chegaria próximo dos setecentos mil. – ele esperou um pouco para analisar a minha reação, mas eu não consegui esboçar nenhuma. Jesse tampouco se abalou. Ele apenas me encarou brevemente e voltou à leitura – Eu sugiro que você aceite esse dinheiro, Suze. Tornaria seu futuro mais fácil.

Eu não respondi. Jesse terminou a leitura e me estendeu os papéis para que eu assinasse.

- Assina você. – eu falei pegando a caneta que Jean estendia e entregando a Jesse.

- Eu preciso que _você_ assine, Suze. – Jean pediu – Foi você que achou a peça.

- Não, senhor Brodoteu, nós achamos juntos. Eu apenas fiquei responsável por entrar em contato com o senhor por falar um pouco francês. Mas nós fizemos todo o resto juntos.

- Tudo bem, então.

Depois que Jesse assinou o contrato, Jean assinou também, assim como o senhor de cabelos grisalhos que eu descobri ser advogado do museu. Ele guardou uma das vias e nos entregou a outra.

- Entraremos em contato com você amanhã no final da tarde ou na manhã da quarta-feira no máximo.

Assim que eles saíram, levando a maleta com tanto cuidado que parecia mais de porcelana, minha mãe saiu do estado de choque que ela ficara ao saber o valor.

- Você tem que aceitar esse dinheiro, Suze. Pense só no que ele poderia proporcionar para...

- Mãe – eu a interrompi com delicadeza – eu preciso falar com Jesse um instante. Afinal, esse dinheiro também é dele.

- Mas...

- É rápido mãe – eu falei pegando a mão de Jesse e guiando-o para as escadas.

- Certo. Mas desçam logo. O jantar já vai ser servido.

Levei Jesse para o meu quarto sem falar nada e fechei a porta. Não porque iríamos fazer nada indecente, mas a conversa ali dentro não poderia ser ouvida.

- Precisamos falar com Petrie – Jesse falou assim que eu fechei a porta.

- Está lendo a minha mente? – eu perguntei sorrindo, enquanto chamava Petrie na minha mente. Eu já tinha feito tanto isso que nem precisava mais me concentrar. – O que você quer fazer com esse dinheiro, Petrie? – eu perguntei assim que ele apareceu no meio do quarto.

- Eu?

- Sim. Você quer enviar esse dinheiro para alguma instituição? Ou talvez para o seu museu?

- Não! De forma alguma! Eu não quero que eles vejam um centavo desse dinheiro. Eles já lucraram bastante com a venda da minha princesa.

- Ok. Então o que você quer fazer?

- Eu quero que vocês fiquem com esse dinheiro.

- Petrie...

- Tenho certeza que ninguém fará melhor uso desse dinheiro do que vocês.

- Nós não podemos aceitar, Petrie. – Jesse falou.

- É claro que podem Jesse. Vocês podem pagar a faculdade e construir o futuro de vocês juntos.

- Mas...

- Vocês perguntaram o que eu quero. Eu respondi. Não fazer isso seria ir contra a minha vontade. – ele falou isso num tom sério, mas havia um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Eu encarei Jesse por alguns instantes. A faculdade de medicina não era barata. Ele precisava daquele dinheiro.

- Ok, Petrie, nós aceitamos o...

- Espera, hermosa – Jesse me interrompeu e me virou de frente para ele – Porque?

- O quê?

- Porque você aceitou agora? Espero que não tenha sido por minha causa.

A cada dia que passava Jesse me entendia mais.

- Você vai fazer medicina, Jesse. Não é barato.

- Eu não quero esse dinheiro, hermosa.

- Mas Jesse...

- Esse dinheiro é seu. Eu estou trabalhando. Posso muito bem pagar a faculdade.

- Eu não vou ficar com esse dinheiro só para mim. Nem adianta insistir.

- Suzannah...

- Jesse – eu o interrompi levando um dedo aos seus lábios – nós somos um só agora. O que é meu é seu.

- Hermosa...

- Eu não vou aceitar esse dinheiro se você não quiser. Nós podemos doá-lo a alguma instituição.

- Você também pode usar o dinheiro para pagar a sua faculdade.

- Eu sei. Embora ainda não tenha nenhum curso em mente. Mas eu só vou usar o dinheiro se você usar.

Ele respirou fundo e me puxou mais para si, unindo nossos corpos.

- Tem certeza?

- Só se você tiver.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos. Eu sabia que ele, assim como eu, estava analisando as vantagens de ter esse dinheiro. Tudo ficaria muito mais fácil para nós. Não apenas por conta da faculdade. Mas Jesse poderia enfim sair da casa de Paul. Sem contar que eu poderia ir morar com ele quando terminasse a escola e fosse maior de idade. Imaginar uma vida ao lado de Jesse, acordando com ele me dizendo bom dia e dormir em seus braços todos os dias, fez com que um sorriso brotasse em meus lábios e, estranhamente, nos dele também. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava pensando o mesmo que eu. Estávamos sempre em sintonia.

- Tudo bem. Nós aceitaremos o dinheiro Petrie. – Jesse falou se voltando um pouco para ele.

Me assustei ao ver Petrie bem menos sólido do que antes.

- Petrie...

- Obrigado por tudo que vocês fizeram para mim crianças. – ele falou, sua voz sumindo à medida que seu corpo ia ficando mais e mais transparente – Serei eternamente grato a vocês. Desculpem pelo terremoto. – ele olhou para as próprias mãos que quase não eram mais visíveis e voltou a olhar para nós com lágrimas nos olhos – Sejam felizes.

- Seremos – Jesse sussurrou antes que ele sumisse por completo.

Eu me surpreendi ao sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelos meus olhos que Jesse se apressou a enxugar.

- Ele foi feliz durante a vida? – era a primeira vez que eu me interessava em saber sobre algum fantasma.

- Claro que foi. Ele viveu para o que ele mais amava. Arqueologia era a vida dele.

- Mas ele pareceu triste com o que museu fez para ele.

- Não com o museu. Acho que ele ficou chateado pela forma como as pessoas o administraram. Não deram o devido valor ao que ele tanto prezava. Mas isso não tornou a vida dele menos feliz.

- Apesar de ele ter me irritado bastante no começo, ele parece ser um homem legal.

- Ele é sim. E tem uma história incrível.

Minha mãe gritou avisando que o jantar estava pronto, mas quando eu fiz menção de me afastar Jesse me deteve.

- Espera um pouco – ele sussurrou com a voz baixa – Eu estava com saudades.

Sua mão que permanecia na minha cintura me puxou para mais perto, enquanto a outra se prendia em minha nuca e entrava em meus cabelos.

- Eu te amo, Jesse.

- Eu sei – seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso antes que nossos lábios se encontrassem em um beijo terno e cheio de significados.

Meu corpo inteiro relaxou em seus braços e a vontade que eu tinha era ficar assim para sempre, mas a voz da minha mãe se fez ouvir novamente no andar de baixo.

- Eu também te amo – ele murmurou contra os meus lábios antes de se afastar e me guiar para fora do quarto.

Quando chegamos na cozinha, todos já estavam sentados à mesa, inclusive Jake e Gina que estiveram sumidos desde o final da aula. Apenas Brad estava ausente e eu sabia exatamente onde ele estava e com quem. Mesmo ele estando completamente domado agora, ele tinha conseguido o que tanto queria. De uma forma diferente da que ele estava acostumado, mas ele conseguira ficar com Thais.

Sentei ao lado da minha mãe, de frente para Gina e Jesse sentou ao meu lado.

- Adivinha onde nós estávamos agora Suze – Gina perguntou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Eu queria mesmo saber onde? Porque ela estava perguntando isso na frente de todo mundo?

- Não faço idéia.

- Lá em casa. – ela falou sem desmanchar o sorriso – Jake conheceu meus pais hoje.

- É. – Jake confirmou um tanto constrangido – Eles são legais.

- Que coisa boa, Jake – Andy falou com o tom paternal – Já estava me perguntando quando isso iria acontecer. É um grande passo para o futuro de vocês.

- É. – Jake parecia ainda mais sem graça do que antes.

Mas eu achava legal que ele finalmente tenha conhecido os pais de Gina. E eu tinha certeza que Gina também estava muito feliz por isso. Por Jake estar mais participante na vida dela.

- Falando em futuro... – minha mãe começou e eu sabia que ela estivera se controlando para não falar logo sobre aquilo.

- Nós já decidimos o que vamos fazer, mãe – eu a interrompi antes que ela começasse a falar demais. – Nós vamos ficar com o dinheiro.

Minha mãe ficou mais que feliz com isso, é claro.

No dia seguinte eu estava voltando para casa quando meu celular tocou. Era Jesse.

- Oi hermosa.

- Oi Jesse. Que barulho é esse? – eu perguntei estranhando os ruídos. O museu era sempre tão silencioso.

- Estourou um hidrante em frente ao museu e agora eles estão concertando. – ele falou aumentando um pouco a voz para que eu ouvisse – Mas nós estamos fechando mais cedo porque não está dando para ninguém entrar.

- E você está indo lá para casa agora? – eu perguntei esperançosa. Seria perfeito passar todo esse tempo com ele.

- Eu estava pensando em te levar para jantar. O que acha?

- Eu adoraria. Só preciso ligar para a minha mãe.

- Eu já fiz isso. – desde quando Jesse tinha o telefone da minha mãe? – Ela autorizou contanto que eu te devolva até as 23h. Eu te pego às 18h, ok?

Às 17:30 eu já estava pronta. Jesse não quis me dizer para onde iríamos, então eu tive um super trabalho para escolher a roupa. Acabei optando por um vestido preto tomara-que-caia soltinho que ia até a metade da coxa. Deixei meus cabelos ao natural e apliquei um pouco de maquiagem.

Minha mãe estava na sala, sentada confortavelmente no sofá, quando eu desci e me deu uma olhada conferindo minha aparência.

- Você está linda, filhinha.

Opinião de mãe não conta, não é? Eu poderia vestir um saco de batatas que ela diria que eu estava bonita.

- Obrigada, mãe – eu notei uma sacolinha ao seu lado com o desenho de uma cegonha nela – O que é isso?

- Ah, eu estava voltando do trabalho e passei numa loja de roupas de bebê. – ela pegou a sacola e retirou de dentro uma peça que mais parecia roupa de boneca – Comprei branco já que eu ainda não sei o sexo.

- É tão... pequeno. – será que alguém cabia naquele pedacinho de pano?

- Você era desse tamanho quando nasceu. – ela falou com um sorriso.

- Anã?

Minha mãe riu ainda mais da minha cara.

- Pequenininha. Parecia um anjinho, toda redondinha e vermelhinha.

- Anã, gorda e parecendo um camarão. Não parece nada bonito.

- Era linda. Ainda é. – ela falou erguendo uma mão e acariciando meu rosto com um olhar maternal – Mas agora já está uma mulher. O que me faz lembrar – ela falou de repente – Está levando camisinha?

- Mãe! – meu Deus. Minha mãe saía com cada uma às vezes. Corei até a raiz dos cabelos, é claro, e não consegui continuar olhando nos olhos dela.

- Eu espero que você esteja. Eu não comprei aquela caixa para você deixar guardada no seu guarda roupa. Você não quer acabar com eu, quer? Eu estou muito feliz de estar grávida, mas você é muito nova. Tem todo um futuro pela frente e não tem porque desperdiçá-lo por conta de uma vergonha boba. Hoje em dia não tem mais isso de mulher não andar com camisinha na bolsa. Tem que andar, sim! É responsabilidade dos dois se protegerem para que...

Céus! Como minha mãe fala!

- Ok, mãe, eu estou levando camisinha. Pode parar o falatório agora.

- Ótimo. – ela pareceu satisfeita e voltou a atenção para o casaquinho branco que tinha nas mãos.

- Mãe – porque não aproveitar o papo para pedir isso. Já que estávamos tendo um papo aberto, era melhor ir até o fim – Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Diga. – ela falou sem deixar de olhar para a roupinha.

Ok. Vamos lá. De uma vez. Respira fundo e fala.

- Posso dormir na casa de Jesse hoje? – pedi num fôlego só.

Ela parou no movimento de devolver a pecinha à sacola e ficou uns instantes congelada. Por um momento eu pensei que ela iria me ignorar enquanto a observava colocando a sacola no lugar e se voltando para mim.

- Suze...

Reconheci aquele tom. Um belo de um "não" estava a caminho.

- Mãe – eu a interrompi antes que ela falasse o que eu não queria ouvir – Gina passa a noite com o Jake aqui, Brad passa a noite fora e vocês não falam nada. A senhora sabe o que acontece entre nós dois – ah! Dane-se estava na chuva era para me molhar – e a senhora sabe que eu estou me protegendo. Eu também não quero engravidar agora, mãe. Eu amo Jesse, mas ainda não estou pronta para formar família. E tenho certeza que ele pensa da mesma forma.

- Mas – ah, desse tom eu gostava. Era quase uma rendição – você tem aula amanhã.

- Eu vou para a aula. Já fiz minha lição de casa hoje e amanhã Jesse me leva para a escola.

- Mas...

- Por favor, mãe.

Antes de falar qualquer coisa ela me puxou para si e me abraçou.

- Droga! – ela murmurou ainda sem me soltar – É tão difícil te ver crescendo assim tão rápido. – eu não sabia o que falar – Tudo bem – ela me soltou devagar, mas continuou com as mãos nos meus ombros me segurando no lugar – Pode dormir lá. Mas é a primeira e última vez...

- Mas...

- Deixa eu terminar. É a primeira e última vez que eu deixo você dormir na casa dele durante a semana. Eu não quero que isso atrapalhe os seus estudos.

- Fechado!

Corri para o meu quarto e peguei minha mochila da escola com o trabalho que eu deveria entregar no dia seguinte e coloquei duas mudas de roupa dentro. Desci as escadas no momento que a campainha tocou.

Abri a porta e lá estava o homem mais maravilhoso da face da terra segurando uma única rosa vermelha em frente ao peito. Ele beijou a rosa e a estendeu para mim, andando alguns passos até quase colar nossos corpos, mas sem me tocar. Eu levei a rosa até os lábios e a beijei assim como ele tinha feito e aproveitei para inalar o seu perfume.

Jesse ergueu uma mão e, lentamente, afastou uma mecha que caía no meu rosto e se inclinou para beijar minha bochecha. Eu sorri ao sentir seus lábios na minha pele, fechando os olhos para apreciar o contato. Ele beijou o outro lado do meu rosto antes de juntar os nossos lábios num beijo calmo, mas que me deixou de pernas bambas.

Ele se afastou devagar e eu abri os olhos para encarar os seus brilhantes.

- Olá – eu sussurrei com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Olá, hermosa – seu tom de voz era tão baixo quanto o meu – Está pronta?

- Estou. Só vou colocar a rosa na água. Já volto.

Subia as escadas correndo e entrei no quarto a procura de um jarro em formato de cilindro que eu tinha comprado há algum tempo. Era pequeno e só cabia uma única flor. Perfeito! Estava no banheiro enchendo ele de água quando Larii entrou no quarto.

- Ah, oi. Vai sair? – ela perguntou notando a minha roupa.

- Vou. Onde você estava? – eu perguntei, lembrando de não tê-la visto a tarde inteira.

- No quarto de Dave. Estava jogando Cool Boarders.

- Só vocês dois? – tudo bem que eles eram primos, mas...

- Não. Eu, ele, Maria e Cole.

- Quem é Cole? – eu perguntei enquanto voltava para o quarto e colocava o jarro com a rosa no móvel ao lado da minha cama e apreciava o efeito que a rosa deu.

- Amigo de David. Bonitinho – ela completou com um sorriso – E é legal também. Ele está me ensinando vários truques novos para jogar.

- Ah, que legal. – será que tinha alguma coisa no ar na Califórnia que estava fazendo todo mundo se gostar de repente?

- É.

- Bem, eu vou indo. Eu não vou dormir em casa, então o quarto é todo seu.

- Oba. Posso ouvir alguns CDs seus?

- Pode. Só coloca no lugar depois.

- Pode deixar. Vou tomar banho agora. Daqui a pouco o jantar fica pronto. Tô morrendo de fome.

- Ok. Até amanhã.

- Até. Divirta-se.

- Obrigada.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Jesse vendo as minhas fotos que estavam em cima da lareira da sala que nunca era usada.

- Não veja essas fotos Jesse. São constrangedoras.

Ele apenas riu, mas não deixou de olhar.

- Para onde vamos? – eu perguntei, mais para tentar tirar a atenção dele daquelas fotos ridículas da minha infância, do que por curiosidade.

Funcionou. Ele se voltou para mim e andou na minha direção.

- Para casa. Eu preparei um jantar especial para nós.

- Você cozinhou? – ele apenas assentiu se aproximando mais – E eu perdi isso? Eu gosto de te ver cozinhando – eu olhei para os lados para me certificar que não havia ninguém por perto antes de continuar – É sexy.

Ele gargalhou divertindo-se com as minhas palavras e corou levemente.

- Mas eu ainda posso te ver preparando meu café da manhã – eu continuei, envolvendo seu pescoço e me erguendo na ponta nos pés para tentar chegar perto dos ouvido dele – Já que eu vou dormir com você essa noite. – eu sussurrei.

Agora ele parou de rir. Me afastou delicadamente pelos ombros para poder me encarar. Sua expressão estava surpresa e ansiosa.

- Você... vai... dormir...

- Com você – eu completei com um sorriso ainda maior.

Foi engraçado ver o sorriso crescendo nos lábios dele. Sua expressão agora era de plena felicidade.

- Er... – ele começou, passando as mãos nos cabelos num gesto nervoso – Vamos?

Ele pegou minha mochila e eu peguei a minha bolsa de mão. Fomos andando para o carro de mãos dadas, mas eu tive que interromper o contato para atender meu celular.

- Alô?

- Suze, é Jean Brodoteu – ele falou, embora eu tenha reconhecido sua voz assim que ele falou meu nome que, com o leve sotaque dele, parecia mais "Sussi".

- Olá, como vai? – eu o cumprimentei enquanto entrava no carro pela porta que Jesse mantinha aberta para mim e o acompanhei com o olhar enquanto ele dava a volta no carro e sentava-se ao volante.

- Bem, obrigado. E você?

- Estou bem.

- Que bom. Acabei de receber um telefonema do laboratório – ele falou sem rodeios – A peça é verdadeira, é claro. Podemos marcar a entrevista e a entrega do cheque para amanhã às dez?

- Espera, o senhor disse "entrevista"?

- Sim, mas nada demais. Eles apenas vão querer saber o que você já nos contou sobre como achou a peça. E serão apenas dois ou três jornalistas.

- Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Sim. Nós precisamos deixar tudo registrado.

- Ah, ok, mas pode ser à tarde? Eu tenho aula pela manhã.

- Ah, claro. Esqueci desse detalhe. Às 16h então?

- Er... não poderia ser depois que Jesse saísse do museu. Eu queria que ele estivesse comigo.

Jesse, ouvindo isso, pegou minha mão na sua livre e levou-a aos lábios.

- Na verdade, Suze, você acabou de me dar uma excelente idéia. O que acha de fazermos a entrevista no Museu de Carmel? Tenho certeza que eles vão adorar a mídia espontânea.

- Só um momento, por favor – eu transmiti a idéia para Jesse ele também gostou da divulgação que isso traria para o museu – Tudo bem, senhor Brodoteu.

- Perfeito. Vou ligar para a Sociedade Histórica e acertar tudo. Nos vemos amanhã no museu às 16h.

- Ok.

- Isso será muito bom para o museu – Jesse comentou depois que eu desliguei.

- Ele marcou às 16h, ok?

- Ok. Ah, eu comprei uma coisa para você – ele falou estendendo a mão até o cofre do carro e retirando uma caixa branca envolvida em uma fita de cetim vermelho.

- Você comprou isso? – ele apenas assentiu com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios – Jesse, eu não quero que você fique gastando seu dinheiro comigo. Você deveria... – eu me interrompi quando o vi arqueando as sobrancelhas na minha direção – Ok. Eu sei que você falou a mesma coisa quando eu comprei as roupas para você, mas foi diferente.

- Não vejo diferença alguma – ele voltou à atenção para a estrada e pegou minha mão nas suas novamente – Eu recebi meu primeiro salário. Quis gastar com você. Será que eu não posso comprar um presente para a minha namorada?

- É claro que pode, mas...

- Sem mais, hermosa. – ele apertou levemente minha mão – Eu me sinto bem agora que finalmente posso comprar algo para você.

Eu preferia muito mais que Jesse gastasse o salário dele com ele, mas ele estava tão feliz que eu preferi não insistir.

- Obrigada, Jesse.

- Não me agradeça ainda. Vamos, abra. – ele pediu ansioso.

Eu desfiz o laço, agora curiosa para saber o que Jesse tinha comprado para mim. Me surpreendi ao ver um livro. Não qualquer livro. Era a biografia de Flinders Petrie. Não era necessariamente um presente romântico, do tipo que vemos os namorados presenteando as namoradas nos filmes com caixa de bombons ou perfumes, mas eu e Jesse nunca seríamos namorados normais.

- Ah, Jesse, eu adorei – eu exclamei com sinceridade, me inclinando sobre o seu banco e beijando seu rosto. – Obrigada.

Na noite anterior, depois do jantar, eu tinha ido até a prateleira de livros que ficava na sala e peguei o tal livro que Jesse tinha comentado que lera a respeito de Petrie. Não havia muita coisa falando sobre ele. Apenas uma breve explanação sobre quem ele fora e o que ele fizera, mencionando algumas das suas descobertas. E eu ficara curiosa para saber mais a respeito dele. Eu cheguei a comentar com Jesse que queria ter tido a oportunidade de conversar mais com Petrie.

- Howard Carter? – eu perguntei vendo o nome do autor da biografia.

- Filho do assistente de Petrie. O pai, que tinha o mesmo nome do filho, começou juntar as informações sobre Petrie, mas morreu antes de começar a escrever. Então o filho terminou o trabalho do pai. Os dois eram arqueólogos.

Eu tentei ler alguma coisa enquanto não chegávamos à casa de Jesse, mas a pouca luminosidade que vinha dos postes na estrada não me possibilitou fazer isso. O sol já tinha se posto completamente quando chegamos e Jesse estacionou o carro em uma das vagas da garagem. A moto de Paul não estava em lugar nenhum.

- Ele saiu com Alicia – Jesse me informou quando eu perguntei por Paul – Hoje é o dia de folga dela.

- Eles estão bem?

- Sim. Paul está bastante mudado. É claro que ele ainda continua com aquela história do livro sobre mediadores e deslocadores e sempre que estamos só nós dois aqui ele me bombardeia com perguntas sobre a minha existência enquanto fantasma. Mas ele está menos rude, mais maduro.

- Alicia está fazendo bem a ele.

- Sem dúvida.

Ele pegou minha mão e me guiou para dentro. O que eu vi ali dentro me deixou completamente pasma e maravilhada.

Onde antes havia um ambiente frio e sem graça, agora eu via a cena mais perfeita e romântica do mundo. Velas estavam espalhadas por todo lugar, desde as prateleiras de metal, até nos móveis mais baixos que geralmente eram decorados por objetos de vidro e de metal e que agora refletiam a chama das velas, conferindo um aspecto extraordinário. A sala estava irreconhecível. E não apenas pelas velas. O sofá sempre tão branco e impecável estava coberto com mantas alaranjadas e a mesa de centro de vidro estava arrumada para o jantar, coberta com uma toalha branca e cheia de pétalas de rosa vermelha espalhadas por toda a sua extensão. Havia velas ali também. No chão, almofadas laranja, vermelha e branca estavam espalhadas ao redor da mesa junto com mais pétalas de rosa.

- Jesse, isso é... – eu murmurei completamente sem fôlego com o que eu via – lindo.

- Que bom que você gostou. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido me abraçando por trás e beijando meu pescoço.

- Eu amei. Como você fez isso em tão pouco tempo?

Tudo bem que Jesse era um super namorado, mas ele não tinha mais super poderes.

- Stephanie me ajudou. Eu comprei as coisas que precisava e comecei a arrumar, mas ela terminou enquanto eu preparava o nosso jantar.

- E ainda tem o jantar. – eu murmurei sem conseguir falar num tom normal.

Meu namorado era simplesmente perfeito!

- Sim. Então, sente-se confortavelmente que eu vou trazer tudo. – ele me levou até as almofadas e foi até o aparelho de som. Logo ouvi uma melodia suave e já tão conhecida. A primeira música do CD de James Morrison se fez ouvir e ele me encarou como se esperasse pela minha reação. Um sorriso foi surgindo lentamente em seus lábios à medida que o mesmo acontecia comigo.

Jesse se ajoelhou ao meu lado e tomou meu rosto em suas mãos.

- Essa música não te traz recordações ruins? – ele perguntou ainda inseguro.

- Não. – eu respondi com sinceridade – Ela me lembra você. Por isso eu ouvi tanto quando você estava longe. Eu te sentia mais perto.

Ele pareceu satisfeito com aquilo e se inclinou para tocar meus lábios de leve com os seus. Depois de alguns instantes com nossos lábios pressionados um contra o outro, ele se afastou em direção à cozinha.

Ele voltou alguns minutos depois com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- O que é? – eu perguntei enquanto ele me servia e o cheiro bom invadia o ambiente.

- Carne com vinho tinto. – ele falou enquanto acrescentava legumes cozidos.

- Parece bom.

Ele se serviu também e sentou à minha frente nas almofadas. E, para a minha surpresa, me serviu de vinho.

- Eu sou menor de idade, lembra? – eu comentei com um sorriso, mas aceitando a taça que ele me estendia.

- Lembro, sim. Por isso você só vai beber essa taça. Mas essa carne fica ainda melhor quando acompanhada ao vinho com o qual ela foi feita.

- Você está parecendo um _chef_ falando desse jeito. – eu levei a taça aos lábios, sentindo o gosto doce do vinho e o álcool queimando levemente a minha garganta, mas dando uma sensação boa de relaxamento.

A comida estava deliciosa. Era incrível como Jesse conseguia cozinhar tão bem. Mas, pensando bem, o que é que ele não conseguia fazer bem? Aquele homem era perfeito em tudo.

Quando terminamos de comer o prato principal ele se ergueu novamente e foi na cozinha pegar a sobremesa. Ele voltou mais rápido dessa vez com apenas um prato na mão e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Essa sobremesa se chama Paixão de Chocolate – ele informou num tom baixo me estendendo uma colher e pegando outra.

Eu observei melhor o prato. Além do chocolate cremoso que tinha pedaços de alguma coisa dentro, o prato era composto por uma bola de sorvete de morango e pedaços de morango cortados e jogados em cima.

- O que tem aí? – eu perguntei cutucando o chocolate com a ponta da colher.

- Nozes, uvas passas e rum.

- Rum? Quer me deixar bêbada? – eu perguntei rindo.

Ele riu também e afundou a colher na sobremesa levando aos meus lábios. Fiquei sentindo os diversos sabores na minha boca antes de morder as nozes. Quase não dava para sentir o gosto do rum, mas ele deixou o sabor mais apurado. E a mistura com o sorvete e os morangos deu o toque final.

- Delícia. – eu murmurei depois de engolir tudo.

Eu fiz o mesmo com a colher que estava em minhas mãos e levei um pouco até a boca dele. Ficamos assim, um servindo o outro, alternando beijos entre as colheradas da sobremesa maravilhosa, até que o prato ficou vazio.

Continuamos nos beijando por um longo tempo, seu gosto doce por conta do chocolate, até que já estávamos ambos arfando. Ele se afastou um pouco dos meus lábios, apenas o suficiente para tomar ar, antes de voltar à atenção para o meu pescoço e depositar beijos e pequenos chupões no local. Minha respiração ficou ainda mais alterada quando suas mãos passaram a percorrer todo o meu corpo por cima do vestido.

Num movimento único ele me puxou para cima do seu corpo, minhas pernas ficando uma de cada lado do seu quadril. Suas mãos subiram pelas laterais das minhas coxas, entrando pelo vestido e subindo cada vez mais, enquanto seus lábios se revezavam entre o meu pescoço, meus ombros e meu colo, exposto pelo vestido tomara que caia.

Minhas mãos se enterraram em seus cabelos e eu puxei seu rosto para cima juntando nossos lábios num beijo ávido, sedento. Estávamos tão entretidos nas carícias e no beijo ardente, que não ouvimos a porta da frente se abrindo e os passos se dirigindo até a sala. Só percebemos a presença de mais alguém ali quando ouvimos um pigarro leve.

Nos deparamos com Paul e Alicia parados nos observando, ele com um sorriso perverso e ela corada até a raiz dos cabelos, parecendo querer estar em qualquer lugar menos ali, mas Paul a mantinha firme no lugar com uma mão envolta da sua cintura.

- Atrapalhamos alguma coisa? – Paul perguntou sem desfazer o sorriso.

Jesse retirou rapidamente as suas mãos de dentro do meu vestido e me ajudou a sair do seu colo, colocando uma almofada no lugar. Apesar estar super constrangida por ter sido pega naquela situação eu não pude deixar de sorrir com o gesto de Jesse.

- Oi Paul. – Jesse murmurou com a voz ainda rouca e arfante. – Oi Alicia.

- Oi – Alicia cumprimentou de volta – Como vai, Suze?

- Bem. – situação constrangedora é pouco.

- Desculpem atrapalhar o... jantar de vocês – o tom de Paul era tudo menos arrependido.

- A sala ficou linda – Alicia comentou, dando um cutucão nas costelas de Paul. – Ficou tão romântica.

- Jesse preparou tudo para mim. – eu falei orgulhosa do meu namorado e aproveitando para tentar amenizar a situação.

- Ficou maravilhoso – seus olhos passavam por cada detalhe, apreciando tudo assim com eu tinha feito.

- Assim você acaba comigo Jesse. – Paul reclamou – Ela vai me cobrar a mesma coisa.

- Claro que não – Alicia se apressou a falar – Eu adorei o restaurante que você me levou. Só achei a sala bonita. Era sempre tão sem graça. Acho até que você pode deixar assim. Ficou mais aconchegante.

- É. Até que não ficou ruim – Paul comentou também olhando ao redor. Seus olhos então se detiveram na garrafa de vinho em cima da mesa de centro – Dando bebida alcoólica para menores de idade Jesse?

- Eu só tomei uma taça.

- Relaxa, Suze. Eu não vou contar para os seus pais. – ele pegou a taça nas mãos para ler o rótulo – Boa escolha. Esse vinho é muito bom. Se incomodam se acompanharmos vocês num drinque? Já quebramos o clima de vocês mesmo.

Pior é que ele tinha mesmo jogado um balde de água fria. Paul foi até a cozinha e voltou o com duas taças nas mãos, entregando uma a Alicia e servindo-a em seguida. Os dois sentaram-se a nossa frente e nós ficamos um tempo ali conversando sobre futilidades e eu até consegui convencer Jesse a me deixar tomar mais uma taça de vinho tinto.

- Mas é a última, hermosa.

- Ah, deixa ela beber, Jesse – Paul reclamou tornando a encher sua taça – Ela vai dormir aqui mesmo. Pode aproveitar, Suze.

Mas eu fiquei só nessa taça mesmo. Eu não era acostumada a beber e não queria extrapolar. Mas apenas aquelas duas taças que eu havia consumido já alteraram alguma coisa em mim. Não que eu tivesse ficado bêbada, mas eu me senti mais desinibida, mais relaxada. E incrivelmente mais sensível. Apenas o leve toque das mãos de Jesse na minha cintura era suficiente para despertar cada célula do meu corpo e me fazer arfar levemente.

Ele continuava entretido conversando com Paul e Alicia e eu já não conseguia mais prestar atenção no que eles falavam. Minha atenção estava toda concentrada no toque de Jesse e eu fiquei desejando estar sozinha com ele. Eu precisava senti-lo me tocando sem as barreiras das peças de roupa.

- Acho que o vinho me deu sono – eu murmurei deixando minha voz sonolenta e fingindo um bocejo em seguida.

- Já está tarde mesmo – Jesse falou acreditando na minha interpretação tosca – E amanhã você tem aula.

- Nós vamos continuar por aqui um pouco, curtindo a sua decoração e o vinho – Paul falou brincalhão.

- Ok. – Jesse se ergueu e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Fiquei feliz por não estar tonta. Ele pegou a minha mochila que continuava num canto da sala e a jogou por sobre o ombro, pegando minha mão e me guiando até o seu quarto.

Assim que ele fechou a porta eu pulei em seus braços, envolvendo seu pescoço e beijando seus lábios com fervor. Ele se assustou no momento, mas logo relaxou e retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

- Você disse que estava com sono – ele murmurou afastando um pouco os lábios dos meus.

- Eu menti. Só queria ficar a sós com você.

- Podia ter me contado. Teria me poupado da frustração que senti quando você disse que queria dormir.

- E que graça isso teria? – eu não pude deixar de sorrir com as suas palavras. E ao mesmo tempo fiquei ainda mais ansiosa – Adoro ver essa sua cara de inocente quando não entende os meus planos.

- Você é impossível, Suzannah.

Ele me puxou novamente para si e envolveu meu rosto com as mãos, procurando meus lábios com os seus. Eu sentia o calor da língua entrelaçando-se com a minha, numa carícia já tão familiar. A intimidade entre nós mantinha-se tal como sempre fora mesmo na época em que ele era fantasma. A diferença agora era que ele era tão quente que parecia estar com febre. Aliás, nós dois estávamos com febre. E só havia uma forma de aplacar aquele calor.

Eu sentia a necessidade de dizer "eu te amo" repetidas vezes, enquanto suas mãos percorriam meu corpo e deslizavam o vestido pelo meu quadril, me deixando apenas de calcinha.

Jesse se inclinou e beijou meus seios, ao mesmo tempo em que me guiava de costas até a cama e me fazia cair sobre ela, seu corpo ficando por cima do meu. Minhas mãos afundaram nos cabelos dele e eu fui tomada pelo prazer de sentir sua língua e seus lábios em torno dos meus mamilos rijos. A mão ágil do meu amado não demorou a descer até o centro da minha feminilidade e me fazer sentir prazer de uma forma única.

Terminamos de nos despir entre beijos e abraços, numa confusão feliz, excitados de corpo e alma, e nos unimos sem poder esperar mais – Jesse por cima de mim e minhas pernas envolvendo-o pelos quadris com força. Sentindo-o dentro de mim, eu gemi querendo gritar de felicidade, pensando que queria tanto aquilo, tê-lo ali e reconhecer o cheiro dele, o gosto dele, a textura de sua pele.

Eu percorria seu corpo firme com as mãos, provocando gemidos nele, enquanto ele me possuía com um poder, uma intensidade e um calor envolventes que se intensificaram quando ele passou a gemer meu nome enquanto aumentava o ritmo. Quando eu não agüentei mais, me deixei arrebatar por aquele momento glorioso em que perdia o controle e não havia mais nada, em lugar nenhum, a não ser aquele prazer supremo. Me senti apertando-o dentro de mim e foi nesse momento que ele me acompanhou, os corpos suados, a respiração acelerada, o coração disparado, como se fosse uma tortura deliciosa, que nos deixou cansados e felizes.

Depois, enquanto esperávamos nossas respirações se normalizarem, ele me puxou contra o seu corpo, minhas costas pressionadas em seu peito formidável, seus braços envolvendo minha cintura e eu entrelacei minhas mãos nas suas. Adormecemos juntos satisfeitos e cheios de paz.

Acordei no meio da noite e fiquei vendo a lua que se infiltrava pela enorme janela com vista para o mar. Eu senti o corpo quente sob o meu e vi que agora eu estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Eu sequer havia percebido quando mudamos de posição.

Não sabia que horas eram e nem me interessei em procurar algum relógio pelo quarto, mas eu me sentia incrivelmente acordada. E, vendo aquele corpo perfeito, sem nada cobrindo a sua masculinidade, eu fiquei ainda mais desperta. Eu não resisti e passei a percorrer minha mão pelo seu peito, descendo até o seu abdômen e subindo novamente para os seus ombros. Mas eu ainda queria mais. Queria tocar aquele corpo por inteiro, sentir cada detalhe sob os meus dedos.

Me afastei lentamente do seu corpo tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo e me ajoelhei na cama para poder observá-lo melhor. Eu queria acender a luz, mas a lua acabou dando um brilho diferente ao quarto e eu deixei assim mesmo. Aos poucos meus olhos foram se acostumando à baixa luminosidade e eu pude distinguir cada traço, cada músculo do seu corpo.

Me inclinei novamente em sua direção e voltei a percorrer seu corpo com as mãos. Ele se mexeu levemente, mas ainda sem despertar. Continuei a minha missão de reconhecimento, descendo para as suas pernas, começando pelos pés e subindo devagar. Eu sentia seus pêlos se arrepiando por onde minhas mãos passavam e me surpreendi quando o ouvi gemendo baixo, dormindo, quando eu cheguei às suas coxas. E mais surpresa ainda eu fiquei quando vi que ele estava começando a se excitar. Eu continuei tocando-o na região das coxas, me detendo por mais tempo na parte interna e vendo seu membro ficando cada vez mais rijo. E quando minhas mãos se aproximaram da sua virilha, ele arqueou o quadril levemente, tornando a gemer baixo e despertando por fim.

- Suzannah – sua voz estava rouca, não sei se pelo sono ou pela excitação. Ele ergueu um pouco o corpo, se apoiando nos cotovelos para poder me observar – o que está fazendo?

- Te conhecendo – eu sussurrei sem deixar de tocá-lo.

Ele deu um sorriso torto e arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas seu corpo logo voltou a cair sobre a cama quando eu o toquei ainda mais perto do seu membro, e eu gemido brotou de sua garganta.

- Eu pensava que estava sonhando – ele murmurou, tornando a se erguer sobre os cotovelos.

- Estava tendo um sonho erótico? – eu perguntei tentando conter uma risada.

- Se eu disser que estava, você vai ficar chateada?

Longe de ficar chateada, eu fiquei ainda mais excitada.

- Desde que eu estivesse fazendo parte desse sonho.

- Você estava. – ele falou com a voz rouca e dessa vez eu vi que não era pelo sono – Mas eu acordei e vi que a realidade estava bem melhor.

Ele tentou se erguer por completo e estendeu as mãos na minha direção, mas eu o detive, empurrando-o pelos ombros de volta para a cama.

- Eu ainda não terminei o meu reconhecimento.

Ele riu, mas ficou quieto enquanto eu continuava a percorrer seu corpo. Evitei chegar perto demais do seu sexo depois que ele quase me agarrou de novo. Subi pelo seu abdômen de taquinho, contornando cada músculo com a ponta dos dedos. Eu continuava de joelhos ao lado dele, mas resolvi mudar para uma posição mais confortável. Passei uma perna por cada lado do seu quadril, ficando sentada em suas coxas e voltei minha atenção à parte superior do seu corpo. E não o detive quando ele passou a acariciar minhas coxas, apertando-a de vez em quando. Eu só não deixei ele me puxar mais para cima quando ele tentou. Queria continuar naquela brincadeira por mais algum tempo. Mas era difícil me controlar, vendo-o tão pronto e sabendo que eu estava na mesma situação. Os dois corpos nus, sem barreiras a não ser a minha vontade de conhecer mais daquele corpo que tanto me fascinava.

Minhas mãos agora estavam espalmadas em seu peito onde tantas vezes eu me aconchegara. Quando eu o ouvi gemendo novamente, dessa vez ainda mais alto, eu tive uma idéia que, do mesmo jeito que me deixou vermelha de vergonha, me deixou extremamente excitada. Saí de cima dele, ouvindo reclamar quando eu desci da cama e fui até a minha mochila pegar algo que Gina tinha me dado no dia anterior.

- Fecha os olhos – eu pedi enquanto voltava para a cama e escondia a pequena embalagem às minhas costas. Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido, mas fez o que eu pedi. Voltei para a mesma posição de antes, sentando em suas coxas e abri a embalagem da camisinha com sabor de morango. – Não abra os olhos.

- O que você vai fazer, hermosa?

- Só fica quietinho.

Eu verifiquei se ele me obedecia antes de continuar. Posicionei a camisinha no seu membro rijo, fazendo-o gemer de satisfação ao sentir meu toque e eu respirei fundo antes de fazer o que eu queria. Me inclinei sobre ele e encostei meus lábios em seu membro, deslizando a camisinha por toda sua rigidez. Adorei a reação dele depois disso. Seus dedos se infiltraram nos fios do meu cabelo, afastando as mechas do meu rosto, e suas pernas tremeram quando eu tornei a subir e descer, sentindo o gosto doce do morango. Continuei os movimentos por mais algum tempo, mas parei quando ele começou a arquear o quadril, gemendo cada vez mais alto.

Ele me encarou com o olhar aflito quando eu ergui meu rosto e já ia falar alguma coisa quando eu me posicionei sobre ele, o ajustando na minha entrada e deslizei devagar até que ele me preencheu por completo.

Jesse soltou um rugido alto e suas mãos agarraram meu quadril com força, sua cabeça se inclinando para trás e seu quadril tornando a arquear, intensificando ainda mais o contato, me fazendo gemer de prazer. Eu apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito e comecei a me mover cada vez mais rápido. Seus olhos se mantinham abertos, me encarando intensos, analisando cada reação do meu corpo quando ele se movia embaixo de mim de uma forma diferente, em movimentos circulares, e ao mesmo tempo me preenchendo mais profundamente.

- Ah, Jesse. Isso é tão bom. – ele sorriu deliciado e eu cravei minhas unhas em seu peito, arranhando-o. Ele tornou a gemer, mas não de dor. Seus movimentos ficaram ainda mais acelerados e sua mão apertou ainda mais meu quadril – Meu masoquista está de volta – eu consegui falar sob o fôlego e um sorriso brotou em meus lábios.

Mas as minhas palavras surtiram o efeito contrário do esperado. Ele parou de se mover dentro de mim e segurou minhas mãos no lugar para que eu não continuasse arranhando-o.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei com a respiração irregular.

- Eu não sou masoquista – ele falou sério, com a voz rouca e arfante.

- Jesse...

- Eu não gosto disso, hermosa. Não é uma coisa boa de ser chamado.

Ok. Ele estava surtando e quebrando o clima totalmente. Mas eu me pus no lugar dele por um instante para responder a coisa certa. Ele era de um século em que sexo não era discutido tão abertamente. E provavelmente o masoquismo não era visto com bons olhos naquela época. Não que fosse assim nos dias de hoje, mas era diferente.

- Jesse – eu me inclinei sobre o seu corpo, encostando meus seios em seu peito e acariciando seu pescoço com delicadeza – Não tem nada demais nisso. A dor e o prazer se confundem. Mas não isso não significa que eu vá usar chicotes ou cera quente em você. Mas isso – eu beijei seu peito e o mordi devagar aumentando um pouco a pressão dos meus dentes. A resposta do seu corpo foi imediata. Seu quadril arqueou involuntariamente e nós dois gememos juntos ao senti-lo entrar mais fundo em mim – Isso não tem nada demais. – eu completei com certo esforço.

- Mas...

Eu o interrompi mordendo-o novamente e fazendo-o gemer mais.

- Vai me dizer que isso não te excita.

Ele pegou meu rosto nas mãos me forçando a encará-lo.

- _Você_ me excita! – ele afirmou sério e me puxou para um beijo urgente.

Foi o suficiente para trazer a paixão de volta. No vai e vem dos movimentos, hora eu me curvava à sua frente, hora me jogava para trás colocando as mãos em suas coxas. O suor escorria pelos nossos. Suas mãos se firmaram em minha cintura me ajudando nos movimentos e eu me curvei mais uma vez, não para beijá-lo, mas aproximando meus lábios do seu ouvido para lhe dizer o quanto eu o amava. Ele puxou meu rosto para um beijo sôfrego e foi nesse momento que atingimos o ápice juntos, desencadeando a paixão alucinante, fazendo nossos corpos tremerem loucamente, sentindo os espasmos do orgasmo violento.

No dia seguinte eu acordei um tanto atrasada para a aula, mas consegui chegar à escola antes dos portões fecharem. Me despedi rapidamente de Jesse combinando de ir para o museu assim que saísse da escola. Na hora do intervalo eu coloquei Adam e Cee Cee a par das novidades, informando também a Jake, Gina e Brad sobre a entrevista que haveria no museu.

O ruim de namorar um cara que não estava mais na escola era ter que ser obrigada a segurar vela para os meus amigos. Quando eu não agüentei mais, eu puxei o livro que Jesse havia me dado e comecei a lê-lo. Nem notei quando Brad se afastou para atender o celular, falando com a voz toda melosa. Cee Cee teve que me cutucar para que eu levantasse quando deu a hora de voltar para a aula.

Ao final da aula, Jake me levou para o museu e disse que estaria de volta antes da hora da entrevista. Quando entrei não vi Jesse em lugar nenhum. Não sabia se ele estava na parte de trás do prédio ou no primeiro andar, então resolvi sentar em um dos bancos compridos que ficavam em frente aos quadros e coloquei a mochila no chão entre as minhas pernas, retirando o livro de dentro novamente.

O começo do livro falava sobre a vida pessoal de Petrie. Sobre a sua família, sua infância, sua educação e a influência que seus pais tiveram em sua carreira. Sua primeira viagem ao Egito foi em 1880, quando ele tinha 27 anos. Seu primeiro trabalho lá foi na pirâmide de Gize onde ele passou a dedicar mais atenção até que encontrou a tal peça que tinha causado tanta confusão. Ele foi o primeiro professor de Arqueologia Egípcia na University College em Londres, e mesmo depois disso ainda continuou com os trabalhos de escavação. Seu conhecimento era tanto que ele escreveu mais de 100 livros. O cara era mesmo um gênio. E, por todas as suas descobertas, e os relatos que havia naquele livro, relatos feitos pelo próprio Petrie, a cada descoberta ele se sentia mais vivo, mais disposto a trabalhar naquilo que era a sua paixão.

E eu comecei a me colocar no lugar dele, pensando como seria vivenciar todas aquelas experiências, conhecendo mais sobre as culturas e as formas de vida do passado.

Ok. Eu sei que nunca fui muito de apreciar as coisas antigas, mas depois de namorar um fantasma e conhecer pessoas iguais a mim que lidava com essas loucuras quase diariamente, eu acabei me acostumando com aquilo. Fazia parte de mim e eu aceitava isso de bom grado agora. Afinal, se eu não fosse o que eu sou, eu nunca teria conhecido Jesse e viveria uma vida incompleta sem saber o que me faltava.

- Você fica tão linda quando está lendo concentrada – Jesse sussurrou no meu ouvido parado atrás de mim.

E eu estava mesmo tão concentrada que levei um susto ao sentir sua respiração na minha nuca. Não um susto que me fez pular, mas o suficiente para o meu coração bater descompassado e minha respiração ficar entrecortada. Se bem que eu não sei se eu fiquei assim pelo susto, ou por conta da proximidade de Jesse.

Um pouco depois as pessoas começaram a chegar para a entrevista. Às 16h em ponto estavam todos lá. Minha família, meus amigos, Jean Brodoteu e sua equipe, e os jornalistas. Minha mãe havia sido convidada para me entrevistar representando os EUA e havia mais três pessoas além dela: um jornalista de um jornal importante do Egito e dois da França. Mas eles falavam inglês fluente e a entrevista correu tranquilamente.

Eles fizeram as perguntas que já eram esperadas sobre como e onde encontramos a peça, como havia sido todo o processo de devolução da peça ao Museu do Louvre. Terminadas as perguntas, chegou a hora da entrega do cheque simbólico da recompensa e muitas fotos foram tiradas.

- O valor será depositado em uma conta no nome de vocês dois – Jean nos informou depois que as câmeras foram desligadas – Você só poderá usar o dinheiro quando completar dezoito anos, Suze. Mas Jesse poderá movimentar a conta como desejar. Os cartões chegarão nas suas residências em no máximo 15 dias.

_** __Último final de semana de agosto__ ** _

Os meses se passaram e agora eu me encontrava a apenas dois dias do início das minhas aulas para o último ano escolar. Quase nada mudou nesses sete meses. A não ser a minha mãe. Ou melhor, a barriga dela. Ela estava enorme. Não que estivesse gorda, mas eu ficava impressionada como ela conseguia se equilibrar com aquele volume que crescia a cada dia. Às vezes eu tinha a impressão que ela cairia para frente a qualquer momento. Sério. Estava um monstro. Mas ela disse que era normal quando se estava grávida de gêmeos. Isso mesmo: _gêmeos_. Como se não bastasse a família enorme que nós já tínhamos, agora viriam mais duas pestinhas para acabar com a nossa paz. Minha mãe estava tão doida para ter uma menina que acabou sendo agraciada com duas. Ela só descobrira o sexo do segundo bebê a algumas semanas já que a outra estivera com a perna na frente nos outros ultra-sons. Desde então ela já havia sido apelidada de espaçosa.

E eu continuava namorando o meu lindo, maravilhoso e gostoso ex-fantasma, que por sinal acabara de chegar em casa para a sua festa de despedida. Repetindo: _despedida_. Eu precisava repetir isso o tempo todo para tentar me conformar, mas não estava sendo fácil. E mesmo eu fazendo todo o meu drama e chorado até secar as lágrimas, eu sabia que não mudaria o fato de que eu tinha que deixar ele ir. Mas como eu poderia viver sem ele? Jesse era a minha vida e eu jamais conseguiria ficar afastada dele.

- Por favor, hermosa – a voz de Jesse estava torturada por me ver chorando mais uma vez – Não fica assim.

Estávamos no jardim da minha casa, com Andy preparando um dos seus famosos churrasco em homenagem a Jesse e eu não me agüentei e comecei a chorar de novo quando minha mãe comentou por alto a partida dele.

- Eu não quero que você vá. – eu choraminguei, sentando no seu colo e abraçando seu pescoço.

- Hermosa...

- Mas eu sei que você precisa ir. É só que... Como é que eu vou conseguir passar todo esse tempo sem te ver?

- Eu também vou sentir sua falta, meu amor – ele falou enquanto acariciava meus cabelos com ternura. – Mas a faculdade é perto. Nós nos veremos nos finais de semana.

- Mas isso significa que passaremos a semana inteira sem nos ver.

Eu já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes nós tivemos aquela mesma conversa desde que Jesse recebera o resultado comunicando a sua aprovação na Universidade de Berkeley. Ele passara esses meses estudando feito um condenado, mas conseguira entrar na faculdade que ele queria, não apenas por ser uma das melhores da Califórnia para cursar medicina, mas por ser perto de casa. Assim nós poderíamos nos ver com mais freqüência.

Mas ainda assim, ter que passar cinco dias por semana sem vê-lo seria uma tortura. E tortura ainda maior seria quando ele estivesse em semana de provas e tivesse que ficar no dormitório estudando.

- Promete que vai me ligar todos os dias? – eu perguntei pela centésima vez.

- Prometo.

- E promete que vai pensar em mim a todo instante.

- Prometo, hermosa – ele sempre ria quando eu falava isso. – Como se eu já não pensasse.

- Mas não precisa pensar quando estiver em sala de aula. Eu não quero que você leve bomba por não conseguir deixar de pensar na sua namorada linda.

- Eu até hoje não entendo porque vocês se referem a se sair mal em alguma matéria com essa expressão: "levar bomba". Não faz o mínimo sentido. Mas eu vou tentar evitar pensar em você durante as aulas.

- E você promete que não vai...

- Eu prometo que não vou me apaixonar por nenhuma universitária. – ele completou já sabendo aquela conversa de trás pra frente – Mas eu não vou conseguir manter essa promessa por muito tempo. Por um ano eu sei que consigo, mas não por mais que isso.

- Engraçadinho.

- Estou falando sério. Quando certa caloura chegar lá eu vou esquecer tudo que agarrá-la na frente de todos.

- Bobo. Eu ainda nem sei se vou conseguir entrar nessa faculdade.

- Eu tenho certeza que vai. Você é boa aluna.

- E eu também tenho uma forte motivação.

- Ah, por falar em motivação, eu comprei uma coisa para te motivar ainda mais.

- Você é minha motivação, caso não tenha entendido.

- Eu entendi sim, sua boba. Mas meu presente é para te motivar no seu curso. Eu deixei no carro, já volto.

Mas é claro que eu fui atrás, embora não tenha conseguido chegar muito longe. Ainda na sala eu encontrei com Paul que me segurou pelo pulso, mas sem grosseria.

- E aí, Suze. Agora que Jesse está indo embora, você não quer dar uma chance para mim? – em outra época eu até teria ficado com raiva da sua sugestão, mas eu sabia que ele estava brincando. Até porque Alicia estava bem do seu lado.

- É melhor você se comportar, Paul, ou eu penhoro essa aliança. – ela o ameaçou, fazendo menção de tirar o anel de noivado.

- Ei, eu só estava brincando. – ele levou sua mão direita aos lábios e beijou seu dedo por cima do anel – Ela agora deu pra me ameaçar com isso. Qualquer coisa que eu faço ela diz que vai penhorar ou leiloar a aliança.

- Só assim para te colocar nos eixos, Paul – Jesse comentou sorrindo, entrando naquele momento com uma caixa verde nas mãos – Olha quem chegou. – ele abriu caminho para Naly passar, acompanhada de Thais e Brad.

- Oi Suze – Thais se adiantou para me abraçar. – Que saudades.

- Também senti sua falta. – eu a abracei de volta e me voltei para Brad quando ele jogou a mala de qualquer jeito num canto da sala – E aí, Brad, o que achou da Grécia?

Brad tinha ido passar as férias de verão na Grécia com Thais. Pois é. Mesmo da forma estranha deles, eles estavam namorando.

- Muito boa. Só voltei mesmo porque as ondas daqui são bem melhores do que as de lá.

- E porque suas aulas começam na segunda. – Thais o lembrou.

- É. Isso também. – ele falou dando de ombros como se aquilo não importasse tanto – Finalmente é o último ano da tortura.

- Aleluia irmão! – eu o acompanhei rindo. – Oi Naly.

- Oi Suze.

- Eu vi suas fotos na Time's Magazine. Ficaram ótimas.

- Obrigada. – ela ficou meio sem graça, mas eu sabia que ela estava orgulhosa. – Ah, Jesse, eu trouxe uma coisa pra você. – ela retirou uma embalagem do tamanho de um CD da bolsa e entregou a ele.

- Não precisava, Naly.

- Presente de despedida. Espero que goste.

Ele colocou a caixa com o _meu_ presente – que já estava me fazendo roer de curiosidade para saber o que era – em cima do sofá para ficar com as mãos livres e poder abrir a embalagem.

- Uau, Naly, eu adorei. – ele exclamou feliz e a abraçou. – Obrigado, prima.

Não. Naly não sabia que eles eram primos. Aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira entre os dois. Há alguns meses Jesse resolvera se aproximar dela, mas ele tinha decidido a não falar seu sobrenome. Mas ele logo descobriu que ela já sabia que ele era um De Silva. Bem, não _um_ De Silva. Apenas alguém com o sobrenome parecido com o dela. Ela já sabia quem ele era, ou melhor, quem nós éramos, assim que nos apresentamos a ela na praia. A questão era que ela trabalhava para o Jornal de Carmel e tinha lido a notícia que saíra falando do nosso suposto assalto onde nosso nome era mencionado. Mas ela pensava que os sobrenomes era apenas uma coincidência já que Jesse, tecnicamente, era de New York. Então eles acabaram ficando amigos e tinham essa mania de se chamarem de primos. E é claro que Jesse ficava super feliz com isso, já que eles eram primos de verdade. Não sei de que grau, mas eram.

Depois que Brad começou a reclamar que estava com fome, eles foram para o jardim atacar o churrasco de Andy, me deixando a sós com Jesse na sala.

- Ah, Jesse – Paul chamou parando na porta de comunicação que dava para o jardim – O pessoal da mudança já passou lá em casa e pegou as suas caixas. Disseram que já vai estar tudo no seu quarto quando você chegar à faculdade.

- Ok. Obrigado.

- O que foi isso que você ganhou de Naly? – eu perguntei depois que Paul saiu, não agüentando mais de curiosidade.

- Um CD com músicas antigas.

Quando ele disse antigas, eu imaginei coisas do tipo Beatles ou Jackson 5 ou até B.J. Thomas que era super antigo, mas eu não reconheci nenhum dos nomes.

- Quem é Louis Moreau? – eu perguntei listando um dos nomes que apareciam bastante na relação de músicas.

- Um cantor e compositor da minha infância.

- Da sua... Infância? – ele apenas assentiu – Tipo... Século e meio atrás?

- Isso mesmo. Eu comentei com Naly que gostava de música antiga e mencionei algumas que eu gostava. E esse é o seu presente. – ele falou estendendo a caixa verde com fitas da mesma cor, mas de um tom mais claro.

Desfiz o laço com pressa e meu queixo quase caiu quando eu vi o que era.

- Como... você... conseguiu? – eu gaguejei tamanha era a minha surpresa – Estava esgotado.

- Eu tenho meus contatos. – ele falou brincalhão.

O presente era nada mais, nada menos que o principal livro escrito por Petrie: _As Pirâmides e Templos de Gize_. Eu tinha rodado mais de dez livrarias atrás desse livro, além de ter procurado na Internet, mas não tinha achado em lugar nenhum.

- Jesse... eu... amei! – eu pulei nos seus braços e o beijei por todo o rosto antes de finalmente beijar seus lábios macios. – Melhor presente impossível!

- Sabia que você ia gostar. Vai te ajudar muito quando você começar a estudar arqueologia.

Depois de ler quase todos os livros de Petrie e mais outros sobre o assunto, eu vi na arqueologia a minha única opção para estudar. Aquele curso era a minha cara.

- Sem dúvidas. Obrigada, meu amor.

- Foi um prazer – ele me puxou pela nuca para juntar nossos lábios novamente.

- Ei, vocês dois – Brad chamou do jeito simpático dele –, mamãe tá chamando.

Nós voltamos para o jardim que agora estava lotado. Além dos que estavam na sala agora a pouco, Jake e Gina também estavam ali. Jake conseguira convencer o pai a esperar mais um ano antes de começar a faculdade, porque ele queria entrar junto com Gina, mas prometera que arrumaria um emprego. David também estava ali com Maria que segurava seu dedo mindinho toda feliz.

- Cadê Larii? – eu perguntei dando pela falta de uma pipoquinha.

- Tô aqui. – ela falou aparecendo às minhas costas de repente e, como sempre, pulando – Acabei de pregar a plaquinha na parede. Ficou tão fofa.

A plaquinha a qual ela se referia era a placa com o nome das gêmeas que ela tinha mandado fazer e dera de presente para a minha mãe. Eu poderia até dizer que Larii estava tão empolgada com esses bebês quanto a minha mãe, ou até mais. Tinha até vindo passar parte das férias aqui em casa para ficar o tempo todo paparicando a minha mãe. Ela ficara assim desde que descobrira que o nome de uma das meninas seria Larissa.

- Eu só não sei por que dar o nome de Larissa justamente à espaçosa. – ela reclamara quando ficara sabendo da notícia.

A placa que ela fez foi com os apelidos que também já haviam sido escolhidos. Larie – com o "e" no final para diferenciar – e Tita. Larie de Larissa, é óbvio, e Tita de Letícia. Não sei por que o "Tita", mas foi como eles resolveram chamá-la.

- Agora que todos estão aqui – minha mãe começou, apoiando uma mão na barriga enorme – eu proponho um brinde. – ela ergueu o copo que estava em suas mãos – Parabéns, Jesse – ela continuou depois que todos ergueram seus copos – Não apenas por entrar na faculdade, mas por ter conseguido superar tudo que aconteceu e ainda ter tirado uma nota excelente nos exames.

Enquanto Jesse agradeceu pelo brinde, bastante corado, eu estufei o peito com orgulho do meu namorado. Jesse, por conta da sua nota muito alta no SAT, tinha conseguido uma bolsa de estudos de 70%.

Com isso, Jesse quase não precisaria mexer no dinheiro da nossa recompensa. Na verdade, Jesse só havia usado esse dinheiro até agora para comprar um carro, porque ele não queria levar o de Paul para a faculdade.

- É chamativo demais. – ele justificou quando eu perguntei o motivo da troca.

E Paul tinha se recusado a deixar Jesse sair da casa dele quando nós mencionamos essa possibilidade. Tinha feito um drama daqueles e nós desistimos dessa idéia. Assim, Jesse continuou trabalhando no museu e tinha dinheiro mais que suficiente para se manter. E quando ele descobriu que tinha conseguido a bolsa de estudos, nós decidimos doar a parte que ele não usaria na faculdade para a Sociedade Histórica de Carmel. Mas ele ainda teria que usar uma parte do dinheiro. O curso de medicina era muito puxado e não permitiria que ele continuasse trabalhando para pagar os estudos.

Continuamos nos divertindo e comendo por mais algumas horas até que Jesse me puxou para um canto dizendo que queria me levar a um lugar. Se despediu rapidamente de Paul e Alicia que já estavam de saída e pediu licença aos outros.

- Aonde nós vamos? – eu perguntei quando ele pegou minha mão e me conduziu para o lado de fora da casa. Passamos pelo carro novo dele, um Dodge Dakota vermelho, e começamos a andar em direção às árvores na lateral da minha casa.

- Para um lugar que eu gosto muito. – ele falou simplesmente e nós continuamos a andar.

Mas eu logo reconheci o caminho que estávamos fazendo e estanquei no lugar, segurando firme na sua mão.

- Jesse, você não está me levando para onde eu estou pensando, não é? – eu perguntei olhando alarmada para a elevação que se estendia à nossa frente.

- Suzannah...

- Não, Jesse. Você sabe que eu não gosto daquele penhasco.

- É por isso mesmo que eu estou te levando lá.

- Porque eu não gosto? – eu perguntei irritada, franzindo o cenho.

- Porque _eu_ gosto. E não quero que você fique com más recordações.

- E agora você quer me levar pra lá para se despedir de mim. De novo.

- Mas dessa vez será diferente.

- Esse penhasco vai ficar marcado como o local das nossas despedidas.

- Bem, tecnicamente nós não nos despedimos no penhasco da outra vez.

- Jesse...

- Considere esse local como um local de grandes mudanças, ok?

- Jesse. – eu choraminguei. Não queria ter que rever aquele lugar.

- Por favor, hermosa, por mim. Eu amo esse lugar, eu vi aquela árvore crescendo. Por favor.

Pedindo assim com essa voz dengosa e esse olhar pidão...

- Tá bom. Mas vê se não vai terminar comigo dessa vez.

- Boba.

Ele tornou a me puxar pela mão e logo chegamos ao maldito... Quer dizer, ao penhasco. Estava tudo do mesmo jeito que eu lembrava, com a exceção de não haver nenhuma toalha branca com comidas gostosas em cima. Jesse me levou até a sombra da grande árvore e me puxou para os seus braços.

- Eu vinha aqui sempre que chegava à cidade quando ainda era vivo. E também vinha antes de ir embora. – ele sussurrou beijando meus cabelos e acariciando as minhas costas. – Era como se o mar me desse às boas vindas e pedia para eu voltar logo. Esse lugar é especial para mim e foi por isso que eu o escolhi para viver meus últimos momentos com você da outra vez.

- E agora tudo se repete.

- Com a diferença que agora não estamos nos afastando de verdade. – ele ergueu meu rosto para que eu o olhasse nos olhos – Eu te amo, Suzannah. E eu vou te amar para sempre. Eu não quero que você fique triste com essa despedida, hermosa – ele pediu enxugando uma lágrima que já escorria pelo meu rosto – Eu quero lembrar do seu sorriso alegre sempre que fechar meus olhos antes de dormir e sonhar com você.

- Eu me acostumei a te ver todo dia – eu murmurei ainda com a voz chorosa. – É difícil.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Também me dói ter que te deixar. Mas da mesma forma que você me fez te prometer tantas coisas absurdas...

- Não eram absurdas.

- Eram sim. Mas eu também quero que você me prometa as mesmas coisas.

- Jesse...

- Me promete que vai pensar em mim a todo instante – ele pediu sério – menos quando estiver em aula. – ele acrescentou sem conseguir evitar um sorriso.

- Eu prometo. – eu também não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Me promete que, vai me ligar todos os dias?

- Você já vai me ligar todos os dias – eu o lembrei.

- Eu te ligo pela manhã e você me liga à noite. – ele sugeriu.

- Combinado!

- E me promete que não vai se apaixonar por nenhum surfista ou por...

- Eu prometo que não vou amar nenhum outro homem a não ser você, Jesse. – eu o interrompi segurando seu rosto entre as minhas mãos. – Eu amo você e apenas você.

- Para sempre.

- E pela eternidade. – eu completei antes de encostar meus lábios nos seus.

Não importava se passaríamos um dia, uma semana ou um ano separados, nosso amor era eterno e nada poderia mudar isso. Eu tenho sorte por estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. Sorte por ele sentir o mesmo que eu sinto. Jesse não estava comigo apenas fisicamente. Ele está dentro do meu coração e eu o levarei para todo lugar, assim como ele também fará.

Essa certeza faz com que a distância fique mais fácil. E enquanto o vento balançar as árvores ao nosso redor, enquanto a Terra continuar girando, nós seremos sempre amigos, amantes, um só.


	32. Epilog

**EPÍLOGO**

_***** Sete anos depois *****_

Fazia exatamente vinte e sete dias e onze horas que eu estava fora de casa. Só não poderia especificar os minutos e segundos porque o meu relógio tinha feito o favor de parar de funcionar durante o vôo. Mas mesmo se meu relógio não tivesse quebrado, teria ficado inútil agora, todo babado do jeito que estava.

- Brad, Bianca está babando meu relógio de novo. – eu resmunguei tentando afastar a boca da pequena no meu braço – Já achou o mordedor dela?

- Eu tenho certeza que eu coloquei aqui. – ele falava afobado enquanto revirava uma bolsa rosa com objetos de bebê – Thata, você pegou o mordedor de Bia?

- Porque eu pegaria, seu energúmeno? – ela respondeu sem se virar na sua direção – Meus dentes já cresceram. Matteo pare com isso. Comida não é brinquedo. – ela reclamava, tentando a todo custo fazer o pequeno comer alguma coisa do almoço servido a pouco pelas comissárias.

Estávamos eu, Brad e Thais e seus filhos Matteo de 3 anos e Bianca de seis meses no avião indo para Carmel. Eu tinha passado na Itália onde os dois moravam agora, depois que terminara o trabalho na minha primeira expedição ao Egito. Não que eu nunca tenha ido ao Egito antes, mas das outras duas vezes eu tinha ido como estudante. Essa tinha sido a minha primeira viagem oficial ao Egito desde que eu me formara. Mas eu já tinha ido a outros lugares. Era uma coisa boa isso de ser arqueóloga. Me dava a oportunidade de viajar bastante e conhecer lugares fantásticos. Dos lugares que eu já tinha conhecido, o que mais gostei foi Anatólia, onde eu conhecera o sítio arqueológico da cidade lendária de Tróia, e é claro, o Egito.

E, embora eu tenha apreciado demais essa viagem, eu não via a hora de chegar em Carmel. Sentia falta da minha família. Principalmente da minha mãe. Eu não a via pessoalmente há mais de dois meses já que fazia esse mesmo tempo que eu não ia a Carmel.

Pois é. Eu não moro mais com a minha mãe. Agora eu moro em Sacramento com Jesse. Nós já moramos juntos desde o dia que eu comecei a estudar na Universidade de Berkeley há seis anos atrás. Eu me formei no mesmo ano que ele terminou a parte básica do curso de medicina e ele já havia decidido se especializar em neurologia, então nos mudamos para Sacramento que é onde fica um dos melhores pólos neurológicos do país. E de uma coisa eu não me enganei: Jesse ficava simplesmente esplêndido como médico.

Muitas coisas mudaram nesses sete anos. Algumas já previsíveis, outras nem tanto. Confesso que o que mais me deixou surpresa foi quando Brad se mudou para a Itália apenas dois dias depois da nossa formatura no colegial. Mesmo Thais morando em outro continente, eles tinham continuado a se ver nas férias ou em qualquer feriado prolongado, mas ainda assim me surpreendeu quando ele anunciara para a família que iria viver com ela. Um ano depois disso eles se casaram. Agora, com dois filhos lindos, eles estavam indo comigo para Carmel onde seria celebrado o casamento de Jake e Gina. Como eu disse: muitas mudanças. Mas eu realmente pensei que Jake e Gina seriam os primeiros a casar. Até que demoraram. Tudo bem que eles já moram juntos desde que começaram a fazer faculdade, mas só agora resolveram se casar.

Mas quem sou eu pra falar essas coisas? Afinal, eu moro com Jesse há seis anos e nós ainda não nos casamos. Mas foi uma escolha nossa. Nós decidimos que não iríamos nos casar enquanto não resolvêssemos nossas pendências. Por pendências, entende-se "terminar os estudos". Mas Jesse agora estava no último ano da residência dele, faltando apenas quatro meses para concluir, então em breve seríamos nós a entrar na igreja.

Quando finalmente o meu irmão idiota achou o mordedor de Bianca – idiota porque ele tinha guardado o objeto na bolsa com as coisas de Matteo –, nós já estávamos apertando o cinto para esperar o avião pousar.

Depois que conseguimos retirar todas as malas da esteira, rumamos lado a lado para o portão de desembarque onde estava minha mãe, Andy e Gina.

- Amiga! – Gina gritou correndo para os meus braços e fazendo um estardalhaço tão grande que várias pessoas nos observavam com sorrisos nos rostos – Que saudade!

- Eu também estava morrendo de saudades. – eu falei lutando para não cair no chão com o impacto do seu abraço – Como você est...?

- Suze, você _precisa_ me ajudar! – sua voz era urgente e nervosa.

- Oi?

- Você não tem noção do problema que surgiu. – ela falava rápido, quase sem respirar – A floricultura que eu contratei me deu o maior calote. Sumiram do mapa depois que eu paguei.

- Oi?

- Suze, acorda! Você precisa me ajudar!

- Tudo bem comigo, Gina. – eu falei num tom sarcástico – A viagem foi ótima. O Egito é maravilhoso. E você, como vai?

- Suzinha! – minha mãe veio me salvar do olhar cortante que Gina me lançou naquele momento. Tenho medo dessas noivas neuróticas – Que saudades de você, minha filhota linda.

Pelo menos eu sabia que a saudade dela era genuína.

- Oi mãe. Como a senhora está?

- Melhor agora. – ela me abraçou forte como sempre fazia quando eu passava muito tempo fora de casa e Andy praticamente teve que usar um pé de cabra para nos separar antes que ela esmagasse minhas costelas.

- Oi Andy. – eu o cumprimentei, abraçando-o também.

Depois que todos já haviam se cumprimentado eu não consegui mais escapar da Gina e do seu ataque pré-nupcial. Brad, Thais e seus dois filhos foram no carro com mamãe e Andy, e eu tive que ir com ela no seu carro.

- Suze, eu estou desesperada. De verdade. – sua voz era baixa e ofegante – Desculpa se eu não te cumprimentei direito, mas é que eu...

- Eu estava brincando, Gina. – eu a interrompi enquanto colocava meu cinto de segurança – É claro que eu vou te ajudar, sua boba.

- Ai, valeu amiga! – ela se jogou em cima de mim e me abraçou de qualquer jeito.

- Gina, você está dirigindo! – eu a lembrei segurando o volante para o carro não sair da pista.

Eu estava muito feliz por estar ali novamente. Feliz por rever a minha família. Ou parte dela. Jake não pôde ir porque estava cuidando das gêmeas e elas não puderam vir por estarem num ensaio para a apresentação do balé que as duas faziam. E Dave estaria chegando apenas na véspera do casamento, por conta da faculdade. Mas quem eu realmente queria ver não estaria ali hoje. Jesse iria chegar apenas no dia seguinte e meu coração já doía de tanta falta que eu sentia dele. Mas amanhã nós iríamos nos ver e eu já tinha planejado tudo para o nosso reencontro.

E foi só pensar nele que meu celular tocou com a música que eu tinha selecionado para quando ele me ligasse.

- Oi, meu amor. Eu já ia te ligar.

- Como foi de viagem?

- Tudo tranqüilo. Como você está?

- Com saudades.

- Eu também. – eu sentia meu corpo mole só de ouvir a sua voz – Morrendo. Seu vôo está marcado para chegar às 4:30 da manhã, não é?

- Sim, e a senhorita não vai me pegar. É cedo demais.

- Claro que eu vou te pegar.

- De jeito nenhum. Já falamos sobre isso antes.

- Mas Jesse...

- Sem "mas". Eu não quero que você dirija de madrugada até o aeroporto. Assim que eu chegar, eu vou direto te encontrar.

Droga! Lá se vai meu plano para o nosso reencontro. Eu sabia que não adiantaria insistir com Jesse. Eu sempre acabava fazendo tudo que ele queria mesmo.

- Mas você vai me acordar quando chegar, não vai? – eu perguntei com a voz dengosa.

- Se você quiser...

- É claro que eu quero.

- Tudo bem então. Nos vemos em algumas horas.

- Estarei contando os minutos.

- E eu os segundos, meu amor.

Depois de desligar eu liguei para uma floricultura de Sacramento que eu conhecia e que era muito boa. Expliquei o problema de Gina sobre a empresa que tinha deixado-a na mão faltando apenas cinco dias para o casamento e eles se prontificaram a entregar as flores sem falta na manhã da cerimônia. A encomenda era grande, mas eles prometeram que tudo daria certo.

- Pronto. Problema resolvido. – eu informei a Gina depois de passar todos os dados do local de entrega e disse que Gina iria enviar um e-mail com a relação das flores e onde deveriam ser colocadas, conforme tinha sido combinado com a outra floricultura.

- Mas agora eu vou ter que pagar tudo de novo. Bando de mau-caráter que brincam com a vida dos outros.

- Deixa que essa é por minha conta – eu a interrompi antes que ela acabasse tirando o carro da estrada, tamanho era o seu nervosismo. – Presente de casamento.

- Mas o seu presente já é a lua de mel para o Havaí.

- Mas eu sou sua Dama de Honra. O que me dá o direito de te dar dois presentes.

- Não dá não!

- Dá sim.

- Claro que não.

- Façamos o seguinte. A lua de mel fica como presente de Jesse para os noivos, e as flores ficam como o meu presente.

- Malandra!

- Obrigada.

- Eu é que agradeço. – ela falou soltando o ar pesadamente – Não sei o que eu faria sem você aqui, amiga. Eu já estou para enlouquecer com essa coisa de organizar casamento. Devia ter contratado um profissional, mas um profissional nun...

- Nunca teria feito as coisas do jeito que você quer. – eu completei. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes Gina tinha repetido a mesma frase. – Relaxa, Gina. Vai dar tudo certo.

Nesse momento nós já estávamos chegando em casa. Eu iria ficar na casa de Paul e Alicia enquanto estivesse em Carmel, mas tinha prometido jantar com a família essa noite.

Assim que desci do carro vi duas cópias de gente em tamanho reduzido correndo na minha direção.

- Suze! – as duas gritaram em uníssono descendo as escadas ainda com as roupas do balé e pularam em meus braços ao mesmo tempo.

- Larie! Tita! – eu exclamei abraçando-as de volta – Que saudade de vocês. Como vocês estão?

- Morrendo de saudades também. – Larie ou Tita respondeu – eu às vezes tinha problemas em identificar quem era quem – Aprendemos passos novos de balé. Quer ver?

- Claro, claro, mas me deixem entrar em casa antes.

- E aí, mana como está? – Jake chegou logo em seguida e me abraçou rapidamente.

- Bem. Com saudades de casa. E aí? Nervoso com casamento?

- Mais nervoso com a noiva. – ele falou baixinho para que Gina, que estava ao telefone, não ouvisse.

- O que Gina tem feito nesses dias? – eu perguntei no mesmo tom.

- Nada. Só me enlouquecendo aos poucos. Como foi o Egito?

- Incrível. Tirei muitas fotos.

Entramos todos juntos na casa, Jake lavando minhas malas e Gina ao telefone falando com alguém sobre o local onde será realizada a cerimônia. As gêmeas nos acompanhavam saltitantes fazendo seus tutus se moverem graciosamente. Andy estacionou logo depois e Brad e Thaís desceram do carro com ele carregando Matteo que dormia, e Thaís com Bianca nos braços que também dormia.

Passamos o resto da tarde conversando sobre as novidades sobre o que tinha acontecido no tempo em que ficamos separados. Inclusive sobre o fato de que Larie e Tita agora estavam com a mania de se vestir iguais e ficar nos confundindo o tempo todo. Andy disse que elas andaram fazendo maratona das gêmeas Olsen no último feriado e deram para falar e agir como elas durante o filme It Takes Two em que elas trocam de lugar.

- Espero que isso passe logo. – minha mãe reclamou enquanto observava as duas treinando uma coreografia do balé – Eu já recebi duas reclamações dos professores dizendo que elas respondem juntas às chamadas e vivem trocando de lugar durante os ensaios do balé.

E eu tinha que admitir que era difícil distinguir a identidade delas. Elas eram idênticas com seus cabelos castanhos lisos com o mesmo corte com franja. E vestidas assim com as roupas rosas do balé, tornava a tarefa impossível.

Um pouco antes do horário do sol se pôr, meu celular tocou e eu vi que era Jesse me ligando.

- Hermosa, eu tive uma idéia. – ele falou com a voz empolgada – O que acha de nos encontrarmos amanhã no penhasco às nove horas.

Às nove? Mas isso significava que eu ficaria ainda mais tempo sem vê-lo.

- Por quê?

- Porque nós já estamos há um tempo sem nos ver... – vinte e sete dias, eu pensei torturada – e eu queria te encontrar de um jeito mais especial. – eu também não achava nem um pouco legal ele me encontrar depois de tanto tempo quando eu estivesse com cara de sono e cabelos desgrenhados. – Preparar alguma coisa só para nós dois. Podemos ficar juntos um pouco. Fazer um piquenique, matar a saudade.

- Adorei a idéia. – afinal, o que são mais algumas horas? Eu também queria que esse momento fosse especial.

- Mas eu posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro.

- Você poderia ir até ao penhasco?

- Para quê?

- É que eu queria preparar tudo antes de você chegar, mas eu queria saber a cor das flores da árvore.

- Não são amarelas?

- Durante o inverno sim, mas na primavera muda de cor. E eu não lembro se ficam rosas ou brancas. Poderia ver isso para mim?

- Claro. Posso saber para quê?

- Surpresa.

Lá vinha Jesse com seus mistérios.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de surpresas.

- Tenho certeza que você não vai se arrepender – sua voz estava um tanto empolgada demais, e isso só fez aguçar a minha curiosidade.

- Tudo bem. Estou indo lá agora.

- Certo. Me liga quando chegar lá.

- Ok.

Desliguei telefone e fui ao meu antigo quarto que agora pertencia às gêmeas. Tomei uma ducha rápida para me refrescar e vesti uma roupa leve. Apenas uma regata branca com uma saia verde e que ia até o meio das coxas e deixei meu cabelo ao natural. Peguei meu celular e avisei a todos que iria sair e que não e demorava. Estava tão distraída pensando no que Jesse poderia estar planejado para amanhã que nem notei a troca de olhares entre minha mãe e Andy.

Fiz tão conhecido caminho até o penhasco observando a beleza ao meu redor. A primavera tinha deixado todo o caminho florido, ficando ainda mais fascinante com o brilho alaranjado do sol poente. Já de longe eu via árvore e, conforme Jesse tinha dito, as flores realmente mudavam de cor durante a primavera. Eu estava acostumada a ver as flores amarelas, mas agora elas estavam em um tom claro de roxo, quase lilás.

Eu agora estava embaixo da árvore e já estava começando a discar o número para ligar para Jesse quando reparei que havia uma pequena caixa verde claro envolvida com uma fita branca em cima da raiz da árvore. Eu poderia até nunca ter comprado nada lá, mas como profunda conhecedora da moda e constante leitora da Cosmopolitan, eu sabia exatamente de onde vinha aquela caixa: _Tiffany & Co_.

Meu coração começou a bater descompassado enquanto eu me aproximava e pegava a pequena caixa nas mãos. Dentro havia um papel com meu nome escrito com letra caprichosa e eu sabia exatamente a quem pertencia aquela letra. Desdobrei o papel e nele havia escrito um apenas uma coisa: "_Vire-se_".

Me voltei rapidamente e me deparei com Jesse que estava parado segurando uma única flor da mesma cor das flores da árvore e me encarava com o olhar intenso.

- Jesse...

- Hermosa – ele se aproximava devagar e sem tirar seus olhos dos meus um só instante e parou há menos de um metro de mim. Meu coração batia ainda mais rápido e eu já sentia a minha respiração ficando falha. – eu senti sua falta – ele murmurou.

- Eu também. Muita – falei no mesmo tom.

Ele me estendeu a flor que estava em suas mãos, que parecia uma rosa, e retirou a caixinha das minhas. Dentro havia uma pequena caixa de veludo branco que ele pegou e voltou a olhar nos meus olhos.

- Suzannah – ele começou com a voz rouca –, você roubou meu coração no instante em que em nosso olhar se encontrou pela primeira vez. Antes mesmo do nosso primeiro toque, aquele que quase nos fez perder a cabeça, eu já sabia que você era a minha alma gêmea. – ele se aproximou ainda mais e eu podia sentir o seu cheiro inebriante. A vontade que eu tinha era pular no pescoço dele e não soltar nunca mais, tamanha era a saudade que eu sentia. – E agora você é mais do que isso. É minha melhor amiga, minha parceira, minha vida. E tenho muita sorte de ter ao meu lado. Sorte por você sempre ter me amado apesar do que eu era. Você me deu a vida hermosa. E não falo isso apenas porque você trouxe meu corpo para nosso tempo. Eu me senti vivo novamente muito antes disso. Eu voltei à vida quando te conheci. – eu sentia as lágrimas se acumulando em meus olhos e não me preocupei em contê-las – E mais vivo fiquei ao saber que você correspondia ao meu amor. Eu não posso viver sem você. Eu não _quero_ viver sem você. Eu te quero ao meu lado para sempre. – nesse momento ele se aproximou de mim o suficiente para encostar nossos lábios levemente em um beijo terno e demorado, me prendendo pela cintura, como se ele não agüentasse mais essa distância, da mesma forma que eu me sentia. – Eu te quero como minha de todas as formas possíveis. – ele murmurou se afastando novamente e dessa vez, se ajoelhando à minha frente e abrindo a caixinha revelando a aliança mais linda que eu já tinha visto – Eu te quero como minha parceira pelo resto das nossas vidas. – seus olhos estavam ainda mais brilhantes, com lágrimas contidas – Suzannah Simon, você quer casar comigo?

Eu não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Minhas mãos tremiam. Ou era meu corpo inteiro que tremia por conta dos soluços do choro? Eu não sei bem. Só o que eu sei é que eu sentia como se meu coração fosse explodir de tanta felicidade.

- Eu... eu... – eu balbuciava, sem conseguir encontrar fôlego para responder.

- Você aceita? – ele perguntou com a voz esperançosa.

Eu respirei fundo para tentar controlar as emoções e finalmente consegui responder.

- Sim. Sim! – eu praticamente gritei antes de pular em seus braços e quase derrubá-lo no processo, já que ele continuava ajoelhado.

- Não chora, meu amor. – ele pediu gentil, acariciando meus cabelos.

- São lágrimas de alegria. – eu falei sem me desgrudar dele.

- Eu estava tão nervoso. – ele admitiu beijando meu pescoço e fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo – Pensei que você não quisesse...

- Meu amor – eu o interrompi, me afastando um pouco para encará-lo –, é claro que eu desejo me casar com você. Aliás, eu já sou sua desde o dia em que conheci o grande amor da minha vida.

- Eu te amo, hermosa.

- Eu te amo mais, Jesse.

- Não vamos discutir isso. – ele murmurou com um sorriso enorme no rosto perfeito. – Nunca chegamos a uma conclusão nesse assunto.

- É verdade. – eu falei acompanhando seu riso.

- Posso colocar a aliança no dedo da minha futura esposa?

- Deve! – eu exclamei rapidamente e ele me ajudou a ficar de pé, mas continuou ajoelhado enquanto deslizava a aliança no meu dedo.

- Meu coração é seu. – ele falou beijando a aliança e voltando a me encarar com seus olhos negros ainda mais brilhantes, as lágrimas agora escorrendo livremente. – Eu pertenço unicamente a você, Suzannah. Para sempre.

Ele ficou em pé e eu não perdi tempo em pular novamente para os seus braços, dessa vez envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas. Ele me abraçou de volta, rindo tanto ou mais do que eu. Ficamos girando no mesmo lugar como dois bobos apaixonados – o que nós somos mesmo – até que ele parou e puxou meu rosto delicadamente para juntar nossos lábios num beijo não tão delicado. Afinal, estávamos separados há quase um mês.

Quando já estávamos os dois quase sem fôlego, ele me afastou um pouco, enxugando minhas lágrimas e eu fiz os mesmo com as dele. Ficamos ali nos olhando, eu ainda pendurada em seus braços, por não sei quanto tempo, até que começou a escurecer e ele sugeriu que voltássemos para casa.

- Minha mãe vai enlouquecer quando souber. – eu comentei quando começamos fazer o caminho de volta.

- Ela já sabe. – ele pegou na minha mão e a apertou levemente.

- Sabe? – eu perguntei observando seu perfil maravilhoso, contornado pelo pouco brilho que ainda havia no céu – Como?

- Você não acha que eu iria te pedir em casamento sem antes falar com ela e com Andy, acha?

- Você pediu minha mão em casamento à eles? – eu perguntei atônita.

- Claro.

- Isso é tão... antiquado.

- Talvez hoje em dia não se faça mais isso, mas é quem eu sou.

- Eu sei. E não estou reclamando. Eu amo esse seu jeito cavalheiro e perfeito.

- Lá vem você com essa coisa de perfeição de novo.

- Outra discussão que nunca concordaremos. – eu o interrompi antes que ele começasse a dizer o quão "imperfeito" ele era – E o que eles falaram?

- Eles não se opuseram, graças a Deus.

- Eles jamais diriam não a você. – eu sabia o quanto minha mãe e Andy amavam Jesse. – Mas o que você faria se eles dissessem "não"?

- Eu teria te pedido em casamento assim mesmo.

Seguimos o resto do caminho rindo e conversando bobagens e, vez ou outra ele parava para me abraçar e girava comigo nos braços sem parar de sorrir um só instante.

- Quando foi que você falou com eles? – eu perguntei quando já estávamos chegando em casa. Meu rosto doía de tanto que eu sorria.

- Ontem à noite.

- Você chegou ontem?

- Sim.

- E todos estavam sabendo? – eu estava surpresa por não ter percebido nada.

- Não. Eu liguei para a sua mãe e pedi que ela e Andy me encontrassem em um restaurante no centro de Carmel. Fiquei com receio que as gêmeas acabassem falando algo sem querer.

- Elas com certeza falariam algo.

- E Gina anda muito estressada com o casamento, então eu preferi não contá-la também. Pra falar a verdade, eu estou com um pouco de medo dela.

- Por quê?

- Eu liguei ontem para saber como ela estava e ela desligou o telefone na minha cara quando eu tentei acalmá-la por conta de um problema que tinha dado com as flores.

- Ah, isso. Ela também me atacou. Mas o problema já está resolvido.

- Fico feliz em saber disso.

Quando entrei em casa de mãos dadas com Jesse minha mãe veio logo pulando em meus braços antes mesmo que tivesse tempo de falar alguma coisa. Era impressão minha ou ela estivera escondida atrás da porta?

Eu a abracei de volta para não deixá-la no vácuo, mas fiz isso às duras penas porque tive que soltar a mão de Jesse.

- Ah, Suzinha – será que quando eu tivesse cinqüenta anos minha mãe ainda me chamaria de Suzinha? Eu não duvidava – Eu estou tão feliz. Minha filhinha vai casar.

- Quem vai casar? - Jake perguntou descendo as escadas com os cabelos molhados do banho recém tomado.

- Além de você? – eu perguntei quando consegui me desprender da minha mãe – Jesse me pediu em casamento. – eu completei levantando a mão para que ele pudesse ver a aliança em meu dedo.

As gêmeas, que vinham descendo logo atrás de Jake, ouviram o que eu disse e logo se puseram a gritar vivas, comemorando mais o fato de que elas seriam daminhas de mais um casamento – elas seriam as daminhas do casamento de Jake e Gina –, do que o fato de que eu iria casar.

Jake também me parabenizou, assim como Andy, Brad e Thais que tinha acabado de colocar os filhos para dormir. Gina apareceu logo em seguida, saindo da cozinha, ainda ao telefone, mas parou ao ver todos a minha volta com sorrisos no rosto.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – ela perguntou depois de encerrar a ligação.

- Eu vou me casar! – eu falei entusiasmada e mostrei a aliança para ela.

Eu nem tive tempo de reagir e ela já pulava em cima de mim, gritando de felicidade, mais empolgada do que a minha própria mãe.

- Ah, Suze. Suze! Isso é fantástico. Perfeito. Maravil... – de repente ela parou de falar e ficou séria, encarando Jesse com quase fúria – Você bem que podia ter pedido ela em casamento antes, não era?

- Como? – ele perguntou sem entender a atitude dela.

- Assim nós poderíamos casar juntas. Seria tão legal. – então seu rosto assumiu uma nova expressão, quase doentia – Mas talvez ainda dê tempo. – seu sorriso sinistro causou um arrepio na minha espinha – Se eu alterar umas coisinhas ainda dá para casarmos no sábado. Eu só preciso...

- Ei, parou! – eu a interrompi sacudindo-a de leve pelos ombros – Hoje é terça. Eu não vou preparar meu casamento em quatro dias.

- Mas...

- Além do mais – eu a interrompi novamente – Eu quero desfrutar meu noivo um pouco.

- Mas... – seu olhar estava desolado e eu sentia que ela estava à beira das lágrimas.

- Esse dia é seu, Gina. É o _seu_ casamento. – eu falei gentilmente envolvendo-a num abraço – Eu estarei lá apenas como sua dama de honra e melhor amiga.

- Chata.

- Eu também te amo.

Andy anunciou que o jantar seria servido no jardim da casa e nos dirigimos para lá.

- Será que eu vou ficar neurótica como Gina quando estiver preparando o nosso casamento? – eu perguntei a Jesse num tom baixo para que só ele ouvisse.

- Acho melhor contratarmos um profissional para evitar que isso aconteça. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, envolvendo minha cintura e me conduzindo para a área externa.

Me surpreendi ao ver o jardim todo decorado com pequenas luzinhas brancas distribuídas pelos arbustos e plantas menores. As mesas estavam forradas com toalhas brancas, os pratos também brancos arrumados elegantemente junto com os talheres e as taças, os arranjos de flores iguais à que Jesse havia me dado e que permanecia na minha mão.

Eu encarei Jesse tentando imaginar como ele poderia ter feito tudo aquilo, mas ele parecia tão surpreso quanto eu. Minha mãe, no entanto, estava com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, assim como Andy que estava parado ao seu lado, nos observando.

- Mãe, o que...?

- Eu não podia deixar de oferecer um jantar de noivado a minha filha. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

Depois de nos recuperarmos da surpresa, conseguimos agradecer aos dois que tinham preparado tudo aquilo em segredo.

Logo em seguida a campainha tocou e Andy retornou com Paul e Alicia que haviam sido convidados, assim como Cee Cee e Adam que chegaram logo depois. Todos ficaram extasiantes com a noticia do meu noivado com Jesse e só faltou Dave e Maria para completarem a festa. Pena que eles não puderam estar presentes por estarem em semana de provas em Yale. Naly também chegou, que como "prima" de Jesse, não poderia deixar de estar presente e Thais fez a maior festa quando viu a amiga que não encontrava há mais de dois anos.

Andy encheu às taças de champanhe e brindamos juntos em meio às lágrimas da minha sempre emocionada mãe.

- Que flores são essas? – eu perguntei a Jesse quando já estávamos servidos e começamos a jantar.

- Lisianthus. – Jesse respondeu retirando uma do arranjo e quebrando um pedaço do caule para colocá-la nos meus cabelos. – Sua mãe ligou hoje pela manhã para saber se tinha alguma flor especial para o dia de hoje e eu falei a mesma que eu te dei mais cedo.

- Ficou perfeito. – eu murmurei observando tudo e todos ao redor.

O restante do jantar transcorreu maravilhosamente bem e até Gina conseguiu relaxar, esquecendo o telefone pelo resto da noite.

No meio da noite Stephanie apareceu olhando desconfiada para Gina e ao vê-la sorridente, relaxou. Ela se aproximou de mim para nos parabenizar e eu lhe perguntei o motivo do receio quando chegou.

- Gina está me dando nos nervos com esse casamento – ela admitiu pesarosa – Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes ela me mandou fazer a travessia nos últimos dias.

- Mas você sabe que ela não fala por mal. – o bom de ter tanta gente ali era que ninguém notava que eu estava conversando com o nada – Ela só está nervosa.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que eu estou evitando-a. Ela anda tão estressada que acaba influenciando minhas emoções. Fica difícil me controlar perto dela.

Gina e Jake ficariam ali em casa até o dia do casamento, e Thais e Brad ficariam por mais duas semanas aproveitando as férias conjuntas que conseguiram tirar. Por volta das onze horas, eu e Jesse nos despedimos dos que iam ficar e fomos para o carro dele que estava parado na entrada de carros. Paul e Alicia nos seguiram e nos despedimos de Cee Cee e Adam que também estavam de saída.

Jesse abriu a porta do seu carro, um Volvo XC60, cavalheiro como sempre e nós seguimos o carro de Paul até a casa deles. Jesse estacionou o carro ao lado do de Paul e entramos juntos na casa, que agora estava lindamente decorada e nem lembrava mais aquela impessoalidade e frieza anterior.

- O que acham de tomarmos uma taça de vinho antes de dormir? – Paul sugeriu e nós aceitamos de bom grado. Eu só havia bebido uma taça de champanhe durante o brinde então não havia perigo de misturar as bebidas.

Não estava com sono suficiente para dormir agora e fazia muito tempo que não via os dois. Da última vez que estivera em Carmel, Paul e Alicia estavam viajando na divulgação do livro de Paul que finalmente havia sido publicado a cerca de dois anos.

De início, a intenção de Paul era publicar o livro como uma espécie de revelação do que era verdade ou mentira a respeito dos fantasmas, mediadores e deslocadores. E ele chegara a concluir esse livro. Mas antes de apresentá-lo a uma editora, Paul fizera questão de mostrar ao pai tudo o que ele tinha escrito. Não posso dizer que tenha sido uma conversa agradável. Na verdade, se não fosse pela interferência de Alicia, sabe-se lá aonde aquela discussão teria parado. O resultado daquela conversa foi que o Sr. Slater foi parar no hospital com principio de ataque cardíaco. Não sei se o Sr. Slater acreditou nas palavras do filho, mesmo com as provas que Paul apresentou, mas Paul não fora visitá-lo no hospital e eles nunca mais se falaram.

A única coisa positiva desse encontro foi que Paul resolveu publicar suas descobertas de outra forma. Uma forma que não comprometesse nenhum mediador ou deslocador que ele mencionara nos seus textos e que, ainda assim, tornasse tudo real.

Ele resolvera transformar tudo aquilo numa história de aventura, supostamente fictícia, mas quem realmente entendesse do assunto veria naquelas palavras a verdade por trás do mundo sobrenatural.

Há dois anos ele publicara o primeiro livro da saga dos Caçadores de Fantasmas, sob o pseudônimo de Oliver Slaski, nome verdadeiro do avô de Paul, que o pai de Paul mudara para que as pessoas não soubessem do parentesco com o homem que vivia falando sobre pessoas que tinham a habilidade de falar com os mortos.

No começo desse ano, quando eu havia ido a Carmel, Paul estivera viajando para divulgar o segundo livro da saga.

Ficamos conversando por um longo tempo, os quatro se atualizando sobre as novidades uns dos outros em tons amigáveis e brincalhões. Vez ou outra Paul soltava alguma piada sem graça sobre me roubar de Jesse, mas era só Alicia dar um puxão na sua orelha ou cutucar "delicadamente" suas costelas que ele parava, lhe pedindo mil desculpas.

Alicia agora sabia toda a verdade sobre quem éramos realmente e podíamos conversar sobre absolutamente tudo.

Desde o momento em que sentamos lado a lado no sofá da sala e eu havia sido puxada de modo a ficar apoiada no peito dele, Jesse não parara de distribuir beijos no meu rosto, pescoço e ombro, me deixando cada vez mais arrepiada. E a combinação dos seus lábios com o álcool do vinho não estava fazendo nada bem à minha sanidade.

E, ao que parecia, Alicia, sentada à minha frente, se encontrava na mesma situação, já que Paul parecia estar imitando Jesse, descrevendo um caminho pelo maxilar dela com seus lábios.

Quando Jesse beijou um lóbulo, passando a língua no local discretamente, eu não agüentei mais e puxei seus lábios para os meus, beijando-o com certa urgência e mordiscando seu lábio inferior ao final. Um gemido baixo brotou de sua garganta e ele permaneceu de olhos fechados como se prolongando a sensação. Quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos eu vi puro desejo refletido na imensidão negra.

- Vem comigo. – ele sussurrou ficando pé devagar e me puxando pela mão para acompanhá-lo.

- Já vão dormir? – Alicia perguntou saindo do transe em que se encontrava com os lábios de Paul.

- Eles vão para o quarto, meu amor – Paul falou divertido – Mas duvido que para dormir.

- Boa noite Paul. – Jesse o cortou ríspido – Boa noite Alicia – ele falou com a voz mais calma.

Subimos as escadas de mãos dadas e meu corpo já tremia em expectativa para o que ia acontecer. Eu o abracei no instante que ele fechou a porta atrás de si, mas ele me afastou gentilmente pelos ombros.

- Eu estou com vontade de tomar um banho – ele falou num tom baixo – Me acompanha?

Como eu poderia recusar? Apesar de mal-humorada com sua recusa, eu o segui até o banheiro e esperei enquanto ele preparava a banheira para nos receber. Aproveitei enquanto ele estava concentrado ajustando a temperatura da água e revirei as gavetas da bancada da pia, achando rapidamente o que eu queria. Depois de distribuir as velas pela bancada e em algumas prateleiras, eu apaguei a luz deixando o banheiro iluminado apenas pelas chamas.

Jesse estava sorrindo quando eu terminei a minha tarefa e meu coração deu um salto quando ele me deu uma piscada e começou a se despir lentamente. Eu observava cada movimento seu como se estivesse hipnotizada. Na verdade, eu _estava_ hipnotizada. Não me surpreenderia se começasse a babar a qualquer instante. Céus! Vai ser perfeito... aqui mesmo. Quando estava apenas de cueca boxer cinza escuro ele parou e arqueou uma sobrancelha de forma sexy, deixando meus olhos turvos de excitação.

- Posso saber por que você ainda está vestida? – ele perguntou sedutor, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Er... Oi? – eu perguntei balançando a cabeça para clarear o raciocínio.

Ele se aproximou devagar e me puxou pela cintura até colar os nossos corpos.

- Você está vestida. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – O que é o oposto de como eu te quero agora.

Se ele não estivesse me segurando eu teria ido ao chão quando meu corpo amoleceu em seus braços. Ele riu com a minha reação, mas eu já estava acostumada com o meu corpo reagindo assim com ele por perto. Isso nunca iria mudar.

- E como você me quer agora? – eu perguntei com a voz vacilante.

- Você quer que eu fale ou mostre?

- Me mostra.

Eu mal tinha acabado de falar e Jesse começou a deslizar a alça da minha blusa pelo meu ombro, lentamente. No mesmo ritmo ele terminou de tirá-la e logo a saia seguiu o mesmo destino, caindo em cima da blusa no chão de mármore, me deixando apenas de calcinha.

- Está quase do jeito que eu quero. – ele murmurou com a voz rouca e depositou um beijo em cada mamilo túrgido.

Logo em seguida eu estava completamente livre da última peça e ele me conduziu até a banheira e me ajudou a deitar ali. Segundos depois ele já se livrara da sua cueca e entrava também, sentando de frente para mim.

Jesse pegou o sabonete e começou a passá-lo em mim, começando por meus pés, lentamente massageando o meu corpo, do dedo do pé, passeando pelo calcanhar, acariciando suavemente, depois subindo por minha perna e coxa. Eu fechei os olhos e gemi de prazer. Ele não se apressou na tarefa, como se desejasse aproveitar o que estava por vir sem perder nenhum detalhe.

Jesse ensaboou minuciosamente minhas pernas e pés e agora ensaboava as minhas partes intimas. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e sua mão lentamente me lavava em minha intimidade. Depois ele ensaboou minha barriga e os seios, os ombros e as costas. Então deixou a água escoar da banheira e ligou a torneira para me enxaguar. O banho foi tão bem conduzido que meu coração batia acelerado e todos os meus sentidos estavam despertos. Não foi um banho dado por um amante impaciente, mas por alguém com amor para dar. Eu fiquei em pé e saí da banheira, enquanto Jesse pegava uma toalha grande para secar o meu corpo. Eu observava seu rosto enquanto ele cuidadosamente enxugava minhas curvas, dando atenção especial ao espaço entre minhas pernas, com maior suavidade, mas uma meticulosidade que me deixava sem ar.

Depois ele dirigiu sua atenção às minhas pernas e pés, ajoelhando diante de mim e pousando um pé de cada vez sobre sua perna para secar meus dedos. Subitamente, Jesse largou a toalha e começou a me acariciar com os dedos. Ainda de joelhos, ele acariciava a minha pele sensível pelo banho. Ele me abraçou com todo carinho e beijou minha barriga, enquanto suas mãos percorriam as minhas costas, num abraço firme, porém amável, e eu tremi.

Segurando meus quadris, Jesse virou o rosto para beijar meu abdômen repetidamente, depois mais abaixo, no calor entre as minhas pernas, mergulhando a língua em busca da minha região mais sensível.

Ele lambia com firmeza, fazendo movimentos hora rápidos, hora lentos, passando-a por todos os lugares sensíveis pelo caminho. Por fim ele encontrou o que estava procurando e começou a busca implacável pelo meu prazer. Ele lançava a língua em golpes e a circulava ao redor do clítoris, de maneira lenta e minuciosa. As minhas mãos instintivamente foram para a cabeça dele e meus dedos se embrenharam em meio aos fios escuros. Eu fazia um esforço surpreendente para me manter em pé enquanto os tremores tomavam meu corpo. De vez em quando ele mergulhava a língua no local mais profundo do meu corpo, saboreando o líquido que escorria. Isso fazia com que ambos gemessem de prazer.

Mas eu, subitamente, desejei que meu noivo me acompanhasse no prazer que eu sentia. Então eu o peguei pela mão e o conduzi para fora do banheiro e então para a cama. Eu me posicionei ao lado dele de forma que não deixasse dúvidas sobre o que eu pretendia. Tomei a sua rigidez na boca, ao mesmo tempo em que ele enlaçou meus quadris e me puxou para o seu rosto, colocando a língua no centro do meu prazer, voltando a me lamber.

Eu simplesmente saboreava seu membro com os lábios e língua, deixando por conta dele o movimento de entrar e sair da minha boca como quisesse. Os arrepios percorriam o meu corpo quando suas estocadas me forçavam a abrir mais a boca, ou quando o sentia pressionando no fundo da minha garganta. Isso estranhamente me fazia sentir extremamente sensual. E durante todo o tempo ele jamais parava de me lamber, fazendo com que eu quase me perdesse em meio às sensações de tê-lo preenchendo minha boca. E eu simplesmente perdi a consciência de tudo que não estivesse relacionado à Jesse ou ao meu próprio prazer.

Lábios e línguas lambiam e chupavam. Cada parte, cada célula parecia gritar com uma pressão acumulada para alcançar o fervor da liberação. Nesse momento, isso era o nosso motivo de viver.

Mas então, tão rápido que eu nem pude perceber, Jesse me puxou para cima, me tirando bruscamente do seu membro.

- O que é isso agora? – eu reclamei, mas o protesto logo desapareceu ao sentir seu corpo firme embaixo de meu.

Não houve necessidade de resposta. Ele inverteu a posição dos nossos corpos, ficando por cima e seus lábios já estavam procurando os meus com um beijo suave. A empolgação continuava presente em meu corpo enquanto eu colocava meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Sua pele estava tão quente que eu não conseguia evitar roçar minha nudez contra a dele. Jesse me beijava com destreza, mordiscando meus lábios e me provocando com a língua. Enquanto ele me beijava, suas mãos gentilmente vagavam ao longo do meu corpo, me deixando completamente arrepiada, enrijecendo meus seios. Depois as mãos se moveram para os seios, onde ele desfrutou ainda mais.

Com as pontas dos dedos, ele apertava e contornava os mamilos. Eu estava ofegante pela doce tortura. Jesse ia devagar, sem pressa, nada de agarrões desesperados, mas manuseando prazerosamente os meus seios, até que eu quase pudesse morrer se ele pegasse em outro lugar.

Por fim, quando eu pensei que fosse perder a cabeça, ele finalmente desceu a mão, mas parou em minha barriga, até que eu ergui os quadris da cama e os posicionei em sua mão. Jesse riu com minha impaciência óbvia e sussurrou:

- Calma, amor.

Essa provocação criou uma dor que contorceu o meio das minhas pernas e uma sensibilidade imensa em minhas terminações nervosas, e eu me senti carente, desesperada, irritada, tudo de uma vez só. Eu ergui os quadris e os empurrei vorazmente contra a mão dele, silenciosamente amaldiçoando o seu controle. Quase gargalhando do meu descontentamento óbvio, ele continuou acariciando a minha pele com cruel gentileza, fazendo carícias suaves entre minhas pernas, logo saindo dali para percorrer os quadris, barriga e coxas, depois voltando à minha intimidade.

Eu estava cada vez mais ansiosa, minha necessidade se tornando cada vez mais voraz, e os pequenos toques provocantes, apesar de eficazes, tinham um efeito de curta duração e não chegavam nem perto de me satisfazer. Eu gemia de agonia e movia os quadris em busca de sua mão. Eu já estava a ponto de gritar de raiva.

Sentindo o estado em que eu me encontrava naquele momento, suas mãos lentamente abriram caminho subindo pelas minhas coxas, mantendo-as bem afastadas. Jesse beijou ali no meio, enquanto deslizava uma das mãos para baixo. Sua língua lentamente trilhou um caminho de prazer, enquanto um dedo serpenteou entre a abertura e pousou ali. Eu estava estarrecida demais para me mover. Minhas pernas permaneceram totalmente abertas para ele e meus dedos se agarraram aos lençóis na tentativa desesperada de raciocinar. Cada molécula gritava em mudez, mas esperando pacientemente pela libertação. Minha respiração era ofegante em meio aos gemidos.

Jesse continuava brincando com a língua em meu sexo, friccionando a língua sobre a área sensível com a pressão exata para causar arrepios por todo o meu corpo, depois parava subitamente para engolir o líquido que escorria. Enquanto isso seu dedo continuava a provocar na minha entrada, e até me penetrava de vez em quando, cada vez mais fundo.

Quando eu já não agüentava mais de desespero e estava quase atingindo o ápice, Jesse se afastou e se recostou na cabeceira da cama.

- Venha pegar. – ele murmurou com um sorriso malicioso.

Nem precisou pedir uma segunda vez. Eu fui cobiçosa para o seu colo e gemi ruidosamente enquanto pousava o corpo sobre o dele. Era uma sensação tão boa tê-lo finalmente deslizando para dentro de mim. Ao menos a dor entre as minhas pernas começara a diminuir um pouquinho, enquanto eu me balançava para cima e para baixo, tentando sentir tudo da melhor forma.

Jesse brincava com meus seios e os beliscava, mas quando os meus movimentos se tornaram mais frenéticos, ele passou a me ajudar, segurando meus quadris e movendo-os mais rápido. Nós arfávamos e gemíamos juntos. Nossos corpos suados movendo em perfeita sincronia em busca do prazer maior que não tardou a vir.

Juntos, chegamos ao orgasmo extasiante, nossos corpos tremendo loucamente, e Jesse me beijou com sofreguidão, abafando o gemido lânguido que brotou da minha garganta. Ele me agarrou firmemente enquanto os espasmos se dissipavam e tombamos na cama, satisfeitos, e logo adormecemos abraçados, como há muito tempo não fazíamos.

Os dias seguintes transcorreram sem problemas. Isso sem contar o fato de que Gina estava ainda pior. E quando eu digo pior, eu quero dizer _insuportável_. E não falo isso da boca para fora. Ela gritava por qualquer coisa, já tinha quebrado dois celulares jogando-os no chão ou na parede, e fazia isso com qualquer pessoa. Nem as gêmeas chegavam mais perto dela de tanto medo. Chegara ao ponto em que Jake tivera que dar remédio para ela dormir no dia anterior ao jantar de ensaio. Não que eu aprovasse isso, mas eu tenho certeza que Gina não iria gostar de ficar com cara de zumbi durante a festa. E era um remédio natural, que não lhe faria nenhum mal.

Era manhã de sexta feira, véspera do dia do casamento, e como ela ainda estava dormindo, eu fui sozinha para Monterey pegar os vestidos. As atendentes suspiraram aliviadas ao verem que Gina não estava comigo e me atenderam cheias de sorrisos.

O vestido de Gina era lindo, elegante e sem exageros. Bem justo ao corpo com pequenas pedrinhas ao logo do vestido. Os vestidos idênticos de Larie e Tita seguiam o padrão das cores da decoração do casamento: branco e vermelho. O meu vestido era num tom de verde com o final em renda branca. Mas o que eu mais gostava da minha roupa eram os sapatos Jimmy Choo pretos. Lindos de morrer.

Cheguei em casa perto da hora do almoço e tive vontade de sair novamente. Gina estava acordada e gritava alguma coisa com Jake que mantinha os olhos presos na tela da televisão.

- Você não poderia ter feito isso. – ela esbravejava – Não poderia ter colocado remédio no meu suco.

Ah, ela descobrira.

Tentei fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Talvez eu conseguisse subir as escadas sem ser notada. Mas isso era meio difícil já que eu estava carregada de caixas e capas com os vestidos.

- E você, Suze! – ela gritou apontando um dedo para mim – Como você pôde ir à loja sem mim? Que tipo de amiga é você?

- Do tipo que deixa a amiga dormindo para ficar mais relaxada? – eu arrisquei tentando não irritá-la mais.

- Eu odeio você! – ela gritou ainda mais alto, chegando a machucar os meus ouvidos – Os dois.

- Mas é comigo que você vai casar! – Jake esbravejou levantando de um salto do sofá e encarando-a irritado – Eu já estou cansado desse seu comportamento, Gina. Esse era para ser um dia feliz, mas você não está permitindo que isso aconteça.

- Eu estou me matando para deixar tudo perfeito enquanto você fica aí grudado na televisão sem fazer nada.

Eu não gostava nada de ficar no meio da discussão dos dois, mas Gina estava parada no início da escada, impedindo a minha passagem. Então tudo que eu poderia fazer era ficar quieta e fingir que não ouvia os gritos dos dois.

- E daí se eu não me importo se as flores não chegaram, ou se a orquestra é desafinada. Por mim eu casava descalço na praia ao pôr do sol.

- Como é? – Gina perguntou esganiçada.

- É isso mesmo. Eu só quero casar com você, tá legal? – ele bufou impaciente. – Eu estou pouco me lixando para perfeição ou não. Eu só quero casar com a mulher que eu amo. O resto não importa.

Isso foi o suficiente para desarmar qualquer argumento que Gina poderia ter.

- Jake, eu...

- Esquece. – ele a interrompeu dando-lhe as costas – Eu vou para a praia um pouco. Ver se eu consigo um pouco de paz. Já que isso é impossível aqui dentro.

Eu o observei enquanto ele saía sem falar mais nada e quando voltei meu olhar para Gina ela estava chorando.

- Ele não quer mais casar comigo. – ela choramingou.

- Claro que não é isso, Gina. – eu também estava impaciente com ela, mas ela era a minha amiga. Eu não poderia simplesmente ir para a praia – que era exatamente o que eu queria fazer – e deixá-la ali em prantos.

- Eu não entendo. Eu só quero que tudo fique bonito. Como eu sempre sonhei.

- Eu sei, Gina, mas você precisa se acalmar. Ficar gritando com todo mundo não é legal. Nós só estamos tentando te ajudar.

- Como ele pode querer me ajudar colocando remédio no meu suco e me fazendo dormir por mais de doze horas? Tudo que eu poderia ter feito nesse tempo.

- Não tem mais o que fazer. Eu já peguei os vestidos e Jake vai à loja na parte da tarde pegar os smokings. Amanhã é o seu casamento. Você precisa mesmo descansar, Gina. Deixa que a gente faz o resto.

- Mas eu... eu... – e então, para minha surpresa, ela sentou no degrau da escada e se pôs a chorar copiosamente.

Eu olhei ao redor sem saber o que fazer. Tudo que eu queria era que a minha mãe estivesse ali para me ajudar naquela situação, mas eu sabia que ela tinha ido pegar David e Maria no aeroporto e só chegaria depois do almoço.

Eu coloquei os pacotes em cima de um sofá, tomando cuidado para não amassá-los e sentei ao lado de Gina, puxando-a num abraço gentil.

- Por que ninguém me entende? – ela perguntou por entre as lágrimas – Por que é tão difícil entender que eu quero que tudo saia perfeito?

- Porque você não está permitindo que isso aconteça, Gina. – ela me encarou com o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas – Como você quer que tudo fique perfeito se você não está bem?

- Mas eu _estou_ bem.

- Claro que não está. – eu falei tornando a puxá-la para os meus braços – Você está nervosa, cansada, emotiva. Está se estressando com tudo. Chorando por qualquer motivo. Você está parecendo mais uma mulher grávida, com essas alterações de humor. – eu tentei fazer graça, mas fiquei surpresa quando ela ficou rígida de repente.

Eu a afastei devagar e a encarei.

- Gina? – ela evitava olhar em meus olhos, mas eu a forcei a me encarar – Gina, você está...?

- Grávida? – ela completou, dessa vez sem desviar o olhar. Ela respirou fundo antes de responder. – Sim.

Eu fiquei um tempo a encarando sem saber o que falar. Como se reagia quando sua melhor amiga, que estava a um dia de se casar, lhe dizia que estava grávida? _Oh, meu Deus. Gina está grávida. Gina está grávida!_

- Ah, meu Deus! – eu gritei e pulei nos seus braços – Isso é incrível. Você está... Você está...

- Grávida, Suze. – ela ria – É tão difícil assim falar essa palavra?

- Não. Claro que não. – eu me afastei novamente para poder olhar em seus olhos marejados – Grávida. Você está grávida.

- Tá. Tá. Mas não fala muito alto. – ela pediu olhando ao redor para se certificar que não havia ninguém por perto.

- Jake não sabe?

- Claro que não.

- Por que não? – será que ele não era o pai? Pensamento idiota.

- Eu quero contar depois do casamento. – ela explicou dando de ombros. – Na festa, ou na lua de mel.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele não vai me deixar fazer mais nada se ele souber.

- E ele estaria certo se fizesse isso. Você está grávida e não pode ficar se estressando desse jeito.

- Lá vem você. – ela bufou revirando os olhos.

- Eu estou falando sério, Gina. Eu não entendo muito de gravidez, mas eu lembro que quando a minha mãe estava grávida, o médico recomendou que ela evitasse se estressar. E isso é o oposto do que você está fazendo. Você está um poço de nervosismo.

- Talvez.

- Talvez? – eu levantei da escada e a encarei com uma sobrancelha erguida – Ok. Vamos fazer o seguinte: você não quer que Jake saiba que você está grávida, e eu não pretendo contar.

- Valeu.

- Mas eu vou contar se você não me obedecer.

- Como é? – ela também se pôs de pé e me encarou nervosa.

- Isso mesmo. – eu fingi uma calma que não tinha. Gina era mais alta do que eu e mais forte também, mesmo estando grávida. – Você vai fazer tudo que eu mandar. Do contrário, eu conto para ele.

- Por que você faria isso?

- Porque eu quero o seu bem. – ao ouvir isso ela relaxou um pouco – Então, vai fazer o que eu quero?

E eu adorei quando ela suspirou derrotada. Mas era uma derrota que lhe faria bem.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- Nada. – respondi com um sorriso – Simples assim.

- Como é?

- Eu quero que você deixe tudo por minha conta e aproveite para descansar e fazer as pazes com o seu futuro marido.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". É pegar ou largar. Ou você não confia em mim para cuidar do seu casamento?

- Claro que confio.

- Então?

Novamente o suspiro derrotado.

- Ok. Você venceu.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos para o quarto porque eu preciso pendurar esses vestidos.

Subimos juntas as escadas e eu fui boazinha e deixei ela levar o próprio vestido. Eu posso ser boazinha quando eu quero. Guardamos tudo nos seus devidos lugares e assim que terminamos, eu pulei em seus braços novamente.

- Um bebê. – eu falei extasiada – Você vai ter um bebê.

- Eu sei.

- Você não parece nervosa com isso.

- Acho que não.

- Espera aí... – essa calma toda não era nem um pouco típica de Gina – Há quanto tempo você sabe?

- Pouco mais de um mês.

- Um mês? – foi a minha vez de ficar irritada. – Como assim, você está grávida de mais de um mês e não me contou nada?

- Na verdade, eu...

- O quê? – eu insisti quando ela não continuou.

- Eu estou com três meses.

- Como é? – como ela poderia ter escondido isso por tanto tempo?

- Eu demorei um pouco para descobrir porque pensei que o atraso era por conta do estresse do casamento – ela explicou calmamente –, mas eu resolvi fazer um exame de farmácia só por precaução. Quando deu positivo eu fiz um de sangue. E novamente deu positivo.

- Ai meu Deus.

- Eu também já sei o sexo do bebê. – ela falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Sério?

- Uhum. É uma menina.

- Ai meu Deus. – ok. Eu sabia que estava ficando repetitiva, mas eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. – Uma menina.

- Eu vou chamá-la de Stephanie. Não sei se ela vai gostar, mas eu não quero saber. Tem que ser assim.

- Eu não me importo.

Nós duas nos viramos ao ouvir a voz dentro do quarto e nos deparamos com Stephanie nos observando com as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto pálido e bonito. Ela estivera nos observando todo esse tempo.

As duas ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo sem falar nada. Stephanie deu uns passos na direção de Gina e chegou a erguer os braços como se quisesse abraçá-la. Eu vi a aflição passando pelo rosto das duas e me senti mal por elas. Por elas não conseguirem executar um gesto tão simples como um abraço. Mas, pela expressão das duas agora, de pura alegria, talvez aquilo não fosse necessário. O relacionamento das duas estava muito além daquilo. Elas nem sequer precisavam se comunicar com palavras para saber o que ia na mente uma da outra.

Mas então a expressão de Gina começou a se alterar gradativamente, o sorriso sumindo por completo do seu rosto. Só quando eu parei para prestar mais atenção em Steph foi que eu entendi a razão. Stephanie estava indo embora.

- Não. – Gina gritou olhando para o corpo da irmã que ficava cada vez mais transparente – Você não pode ir.

- Agora eu posso.

As duas estavam com lágrimas nos olhos e eu sequer notei que o mesmo acontecia comigo.

- Não! Você disse que nunca me deixaria sozinha.

- Você não está mais sozinha.

- Eu não quero que você vá – Gina insistiu quase gritando – Então você não deveria ir. Não foi sempre assim?

- Acho que nós nos enganamos a respeito disso. – Steph falou com a voz mais calma e a expressão mais serena que eu já a vi usando.

Ela tinha aceitado que tinha chegado a hora dela seguir em frente.

- Não, Steph.

- Está tudo bem, Gina. Agora eu sempre estarei com você. – ela murmurou com a mão quase encostando na barriga de Gina, mas sem tocá-la realmente.

- Steph...

- Eu te amo, irmã.

- Eu também te amo.

- Cuida da minha sobrinha direitinho, tá? – ela pediu com a voz ainda calma.

- Tá.

- Adeus, Suze. – ela se voltou rapidamente na minha direção e eu tive que me controlar para manter o soluço preso em minha garganta – Dá um abraço em Jesse por mim.

- Pode deixar. – eu consegui falar com a voz embargada.

Seu corpo agora estava quase completamente invisível e ela gastou o resto do "corpo" que ela tinha para acariciar o rosto de Gina antes de finalmente partir. Dessa vez para sempre.

Quando Gina desabou no chão, chorando mais que nunca, eu já estava ao lado dela consolando-a.

Quando Jake entrou no quarto alguns minutos depois e viu Gina naquele estado, ele entrou em desespero. Ele começou a pedir desculpas por ter gritado com ela, mas eu o cortei rapidamente e lhe expliquei o que tinha acabado de acontecer. No mesmo instante ele assumiu o meu lugar e eu os deixei a sós.

Fiquei um pouco no corredor para me recompor e desci as escadas no mesmo instante que minha mãe entrou em casa seguida de Maria, Dave e Andy. Maria correu para me cumprimentar e me parabenizar pelo noivado e Dave fez o mesmo. Aí está um namoro que eu jurava que não daria certo. Bem, de certa forma, não deu mesmo. Eles até ficaram juntos por um tempo na adolescência, mas foi só entrar no colegial que o namoro esfriou. Apesar de ser dois anos mais velha do que David, eles acabaram fazendo o colegial juntos, já que Dave – sendo o CDF que ele era – tinha conseguido pular uma turma e se igualara a ela. Mas, mesmo estudando juntos, eles não namoraram mais. Só foram ficar juntos novamente quando entraram na faculdade. Agora os dois estavam no último ano do curso de robótica experimental em Yale como perfeitos nerds e dividiam um apartamento no campus da universidade.

Eu passei o resto da tarde resolvendo os últimos detalhes do casamento e do jantar de ensaio e, ao final da tarde eu comecei a me arrumar para ir para o restaurante que havia sido reservado inteiramente para o jantar. Seria no Bistrô Giovanni, o mesmo em que eu e Jesse jantamos pela primeira vez quando ele voltou a ser humano. Os pais de Gina, que estiveram viajando pela Europa no último mês, já deveriam ter chegado de viagem há essa hora e iriam direto para o restaurante.

Jesse chegou pontualmente às 19h e fomos juntos para o restaurante. Ele estava lindo com a calça social cinza chumbo e a camisa branca e terno da mesma cor da calça. No jantar não seria necessário a gravata, mas amanhã seria totalmente formal, com direito a gravata borboleta e tudo mais. Essa noite eu usava um vestido preto simples tomara-que-caia que ia até os joelhos e uma sandália de salto da mesma cor. Tinha colocado apenas uma maquiagem básica e totalmente à prova d'água. Tudo que eu não queria era ficar com a maquiagem borrada depois dos discursos.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante Gina e Jake já estavam lá na porta recepcionando os convidados. Ela estava linda no vestido vermelho frente única. E não sei se era porque eu sabia que ela estava grávida, mas eu achei que seus olhos estavam mais vivos que o normal. Eu sabia que ela ainda estava triste por sua irmã ter ido embora, mas agora, com aquela pequena menininha crescendo dentro dela, eu tinha certeza que ela ficaria bem.

Eu estava cumprindo minha promessa de não contar nada sobre a gravidez para ninguém, mas eu não consegui resisti e passei a mão discretamente em sua barriga quando a cumprimentei.

Uma recepcionista contratada nos levou à nossa mesa e no caminho vi Larissa e seus pais. Minha mãe tinha falado que eles talvez não fossem estar presentes no casamento e eu fiquei feliz por vê-los ali. Principalmente Larii. Mas, apesar de sentir falta dela, eu preferi deixar para cumprimentá-la em outro momento. De preferência quando ela não estivesse com a língua dentro da boca de um certo carinha de cabelos negros longos presos em um rabo de cavalo e aparência indígena.

Chegamos à mesa que dividiríamos com Paul, Alicia e os noivos. Minha mãe estava na mesa ao lado com os pais de Gina, Brad e Thais – que tinham deixado os filhos ao cuidado de uma babá. E do outro lado estavam Dave, Maria, Cee Cee, Adam, Naly e seu noivo misterioso com cara de mafioso, mas que eu sabia que era enfermeiro. As gêmeas estavam em uma mesa apenas com crianças ao lado da mesa da minha mãe. E, para variar, usavam o mesmo vestido rosa e tinham uma expressão de quem iriam aprontar.

Para variar, Cee Cee e Adam estavam discutindo. Não que fosse uma discussão para alguém se preocupar. Era o motivo de sempre: Adam queria casar e Cee Cee não. Os dois moravam juntos há algum tempo, mas Cee Cee se recusava a firmar compromisso.

- Que diferença isso vai fazer? – ela dizia. Não que ela estivesse falando alto, mas as mesas eram quase coladas e era impossível não ouvir – Nós já estamos juntos mesmo. Não é uma aliança que vai mudar isso. Eu gosto das coisas do jeito que estão.

- Mas meu amor...

Eu deixei de ouvir a partir daí. Eu já tinha presenciado aquela discussão algumas vezes para saber que isso não levaria a nada. Eu sabia que Cee Cee queria casar. Ela mesma já me confidenciara isso uma vez. Só não aceitava os pedidos de casamento de Adam porque estava esperando um pedido romântico. O problema de Adam era que ele sempre abordava o assunto quando via alguma cena de casamento na televisão ou quando algum conhecido casava. Então ele chegava para Cee Cee e soltava: "Vamos fazer isso também. Parece legal". Romantismo zero. Talvez ele também precisasse de umas aulinhas com Jesse. Isso dera tão certo com Jake.

O jantar transcorreu com muitas emoções e alegrias. Eu ri e chorei, como já era esperado, e Jesse estava lá com um lencinho para enxugar minhas lágrimas.

No dia seguinte eu acordei uma pilha de nervosismo. Era o dia do casamento. Não era o meu casamento, mas eu acho que estava mais nervosa que a noiva. Mas eu suspeitava que Jake tenha colocado alguma coisa no suco de Gina novamente. Embora ele tenha negado isso até a morte.

O casamento seria às 20h então eu passei o dia inteiro com Gina no salão, começando pelas massagens, banhos de sais, depois fizemos às unhas, os cabelos e, finalmente a maquiagem. Às 17:30 já estávamos em casa e fomos direto para o quarto. Ainda faltava um pouco para que precisássemos nos arrumar, então ficamos apenas jogando conversa fora como nos velhos tempos, sentadas no assento da janela.

Depois eu a ajudei com seu vestido de noiva que ficou maravilhoso no seu corpo delgado.

- Fiquei com medo de engordar por conta da gravidez. – ela comentou se olhando de todos os ângulos no espelho de pé do meu antigo quarto.

Resolvemos nos arrumar lá por ser mais espaçoso. As gêmeas estavam com minha mãe no quarto dela. Eu também me vesti e quando os pais de Gina chegaram para levá-la à igreja, todos já estavam prontos.

Minha mãe e Andy já tinham saído com Larie e Tita, e Brad e Thata saíram um pouco antes de mim com seus filhos que mais pareciam pequenos anjos nas roupinhas pequenas, e Dave e Maria foram com eles no carro. Eu deixei Gina com os pais e segui para a Igreja com Jesse vestido com seu impecável smoking preto.

Céus, se não estivéssemos indo para o casamento da minha melhor amiga, eu juro que eu o faria encostar esse carro e só descansaria depois de remover cada peça da roupa que ele vestia.

- Hermosa – ele me chamou de repente, sem tirar os olhos da estrada – se você continuar me olhando desse jeito, eu não respondo pelos meus atos.

- Ops. – eu ri e desviei meu olhar do seu belo físico coberto com tanta elegância. Estava tão na cara assim que eu estava devorando-o com o olhar?

Quando ele parou o carro, ficou bem claro que ele entendera o meu olhar sobre ele.

Jesse me puxou para o seu colo e me beijou sofregamente, e eu nem me importei que isso removeria todo o meu batom. Correspondi o beijo com a mesma intensidade e em questão de segundos estávamos arfando. Sua mão deslizou ousada pela minha coxa, subindo cada vez mais.

- Eu já te falei que você está linda? – ele murmurou interrompendo o beijo por um instante.

- Acho que não. – eu estava quase sem fôlego e aproveitei aquela pausa para respirar fundo.

- Linda. – ele falou num tom rouco, beijando meus lábios novamente e deslizando para o pescoço – Macia – seus lábios percorriam todo o caminho entre o maxilar e os meus ombros. – Seu cheiro é inebriante. Eu tenho vontade de... – ele parou de falar e respirou fundo. – É melhor sairmos logo daqui antes que eu acabe fazendo uma loucura.

- Talvez eu queira fazer essa loucura. – eu estava indo aos céus só com os seus lábios em minha pele, aquecendo todo o meu corpo.

- Mas eu acho que Gina não ficaria nada feliz se entrasse na Igreja e você não estivesse lá.

Jesse e sua lógica inquestionável.

- É. Acho que você tem razão.

Com muito esforço eu saí do colo dele e, enquanto ele se recompunha fisicamente falando, eu retoquei a maquiagem e saí do carro. Ele veio logo depois e me abraçou. Eu tinha sorte do tecido do vestido ter a aparência de amassado ou ele estaria terrível agora.

- Logo seremos nós a entrar nessa igreja para nos casarmos. – ele falou com os lábios próximos ao meu ouvido.

- Ansioso?

- Muito. Por mim eu casaria hoje mesmo.

- Não tão rápido assim. Acho que devemos depois que você se formar. Assim eu tenho tempo de preparar tudo.

- Tudo bem. Eu espero. – ele sussurrou me abraçando mais forte – Eu te esperei por quase dois séculos. Uns meses a mais não fará diferença.

A cerimônia foi uma das mais belas que eu já vi. Eu não sei quem chorava mais naquele casamento, se a mãe de Gina ou a minha. Acho que uma caixa de lenços não seria suficiente para elas. Foi no fim da cerimônia, depois do "pode beijar a noiva" que Gina contou para Jake sobre a gravidez. Não que ela tenha feito isso em voz alta. Ela apenas sussurrou no seu ouvido, depois de interromper o beijo. Eu nem saberia o que ela tinha falado se não fosse pela reação de Jake.

Depois de abraçá-la por não sei quanto tempo, ele gritou para toda a igreja ouvir, com um sorriso de dar câimbra do rosto:

- Eu vou ser pai!

Daí para frente foi tudo uma loucura. O cerimonial enlouqueceu para organizar todos que queriam cumprimentar os noivos e futuros pais ao mesmo tempo. Levou cerca de uma hora para finalmente conseguirmos sair de lá e ir para o local onde seria a recepção.

Os cumprimentos prosseguiram por lá, mas dessa vez, bem mais organizado. Os fotógrafos faziam seu trabalho registrando cada momento, e eu observava tudo maravilhada. Ou melhor, observava meu futuro marido conversando com Naly. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, cada vez que eu olhava para Jesse eu o achava mais bonito e ficava ainda mais apaixonada.

E pensar que eu não queria vir para Carmel quando minha mãe fora me pegar no colégio interno. Agora eu me sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo, ao lado das pessoas que eu amava e que completavam minha vida.

Meu celular tocou e eu não reconheci o número. Atendi sem deixar de observar o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo, e dei pouca importância ao que falavam.

- Senhorita Simon – uma mulher com sotaque italiano falava alto para que eu pudesse ouvi-la em meio à balbúrdia da festa – O resultado do seu exame saiu.

Exame? Que exame? Depois de forçar um pouco a minha mente, eu lembrei vagamente de ter feito um exame quando estava na Itália por não me sentir muito bem nos primeiros dias que estivera lá. Tivera receio de ter pegado alguma doença enquanto estivera do Egito, mas depois que eu melhorara, eu esqueci completamente do tal exame.

Foi nesse momento que o meu olhar se encontrou com o de Jesse e eu deixei a mulher ao telefone em segundo plano. Eu ainda podia ouvi-la e entendê-la, mas era como se o meu cérebro estivesse processando o que ela falava com lentidão exagerada. Esse era o efeito de Jesse sobre mim. Mesmo a metros de distância, ele conseguia me deixar aérea e ofegante. Eu percebi que a mulher havia desligado o telefone e deixei o celular em cima da mesa, indo de encontro ao meu amado.

Dançamos juntos pelo resto da noite e na hora do buquê, Gina mirou propositalmente em mim antes de lançá-lo. Eu nem precisei de muito esforço para pegá-lo e sorri para Jesse que estava parado me observando atentamente.

Quando chegou a hora dos noivos irem embora, nós fomos juntos para a entrada do salão. Me despedi brevemente de Gina e Jake e lhes desejei uma excelente lua de mel. E foi enquanto observa os dois acenarem porta da limusine, que meu cérebro finalmente compreendeu as palavras da mulher que me ligara.

Eu fiquei brevemente em choque, mas os braços ao meu redor foram o suficiente para me fazer relaxar.

- Jesse – eu me virei de frente para ele e envolvi seu pescoço com os braços.

- Diga, mi hermosa.

- Você se incomoda se nos casarmos dentro de dois meses?

- Claro que não. – ele estava com o cenho franzido, mas havia um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios – Mas eu posso saber o motivo da mudança?

Como eu diria aquilo? Acho que de uma vez era melhor.

- Porque eu não quero estar com a barriga muito grande quando entrar na igreja.

O sorriso sumiu automaticamente do rosto dele e seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Aos poucos a compreensão foi dominando seu semblante e sua sobrancelha com a cicatriz arqueou ligeiramente.

- Você está dizendo que...

- Bem, acho que dois meses serão suficientes para preparar tudo. – eu tentava manter a voz equilibrada, embora por dentro eu estivesse gritando de alegria – E como eu ainda estou com cinco semanas, vai dar tempo de usar o vestido que eu quiser, então...

Mas eu não tive tempo de falar mais nada. Os lábios de Jesse me impediram de proferir qualquer frase e seus braços me envolveram com firmeza, retirando meu corpo do chão e girando comigo no ar, assim como ele tinha feito quando me pediu em casamento.

Tudo que eu tinha agora, tudo o que eu sou, eu só poderia agradecer ao homem que me abraçava naquele momento. Jesse tornou as coisas reais para mim. Ele ensinou o meu coração a falar.

E, mesmo parecendo impossível, eu me sentia mais feliz que nunca. Meu coração parecia que ia transbordar de tanta alegria. Eu perdi a noção de onde estava. Naquele momento éramos só nós dois. E aquele era o único lugar em que eu queria estar.

***** FIM *****

~ 29 ~


End file.
